Yu-Gi-OHExtra CCC Path to the King
by Aburg76
Summary: Gilgamesh the King of Heroes he must be first in all things. When Rejecting Moon Cell and Taking Hakuno Kishinami to a planet 1500 light years away from earth he never imagined to find something called the king's card game. determined to make this game his own he has Hakuno attend Duel academy with a deck Gilgamesh has made to prove once and for all who is the one and only king.
1. Prologue: Escape to Duel

**So hey I am feeling really bad that I had this Idea in my head since I started Fate/Extra and I couldn't get it out and seriously it was tickling me to wright it like a mosquito bite begs to be scratched. Though I am wondering if that is even a good example as I have been unable to focus properly as of late**

 **I can whole heartedly say that I did get the idea after reading** **Fate GX** **By: Ali al-Saachez and I started wondering what would happen if the world Hakuno got transported to with Gilgamesh was the Yugioh one?**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoy this by the way. The one who built Hakuno's deck in story was Gilgamesh.**

 **This chapter has been beta'd by Neogoki, thanks for taking the time to editthis chapter**

* * *

" _Here we go again. She's chanting some gibberish that doesn't even do anything._ " Caster referring to Rani, Fate/Extra

* * *

The darkness seemed to be quite welcoming for him.

Wait, him?

The entity strained as it tried to recall why it referred to himself that way. There it was again, that reference to a gender, that only lead to more questions. What was a gender? Why was any of this important? Why was he bothering with this struggle when he had no idea what he was struggling for or against in the first place.

"I ask of you once more, are thou my praetor?" A haughty and rather overconfident female voice echoed. Why was that voice familiar to him? More importantly, why did he feel a connection to the owner?

"You were just shouting 'why' a moment ago. There are few people who know the answer to that question." A rather tired and world weary male voice answered him. Or did it? Like the previous one it seemed to be an echo.

"You know this feels like an arranged marriage, there is no spiritual connection between us." An almost disappointed, smooth voice called out. Like the previous one it felt as if it had been said before and he was recalling it.

"Hakuno, wake up. You are not amusing while asleep." A fourth voice commanded. While similar to the first in the way that it held itself, this voice had none of the underlying compassion the first possessed, or if it did that was hidden very deep within it. There was also something different about this voice though 'he' could not figure out what. "Hakuno, do you wish to try my patience and good will?" It asked in a dangerous tone. "Though I will admit your defiance is rather amusing, but that will not save you." Then it hit 'him', that what was different about the last voice. It was being spoken not remembered. "Do as your King commands and awaken."

And so 'he' did.

* * *

As he opened his eyes reality began to reassert itself, along with the awareness of his self. 'Hakuno Kishinami' that was the name he recalled being called with. Hakuno remembered that because 'he' was not really the real Hakuno Kishinami. Hakuno as he was called was an NPC of the Moon Cell, based on a boy who was placed in stasis due to the disease he had, one that would eventually kill them and had no cure at the time. In a sense he was like an NPC who had attained self-awareness, that itself was an anomaly and unheard of. Similar to, no that was not the correct phrase. It was exactly like what had happened with Twice H. Pieceman except that he had not retained any of his original self's memories. Hakuno also doubted that he even had the same personality as his original.

"Finally you are awake mongrel." The arrogant voice spoke, sounding rather displeased. Hakuno knew who that voice belonged to and he also knew that his life was now measured in moments if he had really displeased said being.

"Gilgamesh." Hakuno said the name as if it were either a curse or a prayer. Looking at the ground to avoid having the said being get offended if he gazed upon him without permission.

"Your memory seems to be intact." Gilgamesh stated. "Excellent! Now this means I will not have to explain everything to the likes of you." While Gilgamesh sounded condescending Hakuno knew in truth that he was highly regarded by the Heroic Spirit and vice versa. Though neither of them would ever admit it as both of them seemed to be in a competition to out _tsun_ the other. "Hakuno" Gilgamesh's voice called out. "Feel free to look up and around. I permit it."

With that the NPC lifted his head up and beheld a strange sight. He was in a some sort of waiting line as far as he could tell and he had some rather strange device strapped to his right arm. "What is this?" he said quietly to himself. Though he had also noticed that the King of Heroes was nowhere in sight. That was rather disconcerting considering what the king of Uruk was like.

"Hakuno, we are on a planet 1500 light years from earth." Gilgamesh informed him, his voice seeming rather amused. "It seems humans also exist here." Hakuno could feel the smile behind his words.

"That still doesn't explain what I am doing here or what this is." Hakuno said softly, tapping the contraption on his arm.

"Ah Hakuno." Gilgamesh said in an admonishing while extremely amused tone. That tone was not one any living being wanted to hear even if they were not the source of the amusement. "Do you not remember?"

* * *

"No, It should not be so." Gilgamesh declared as Hakuno was about to be erased by the Moon Cell. His torso is bare displaying his red tattoo's and his majesty. "Have you lost your mind Moon Cell?" the Golden Servant asks the system. "It makes no sense for the undisputed victor to be erased!" he challenged. If the Moon Cell even replied to Gilgamesh Hakuno was unsure of it but Gilgamesh's next actions seemed to indicate so. "IF you have no use for that man," he began "than I shall have him." The king of heroes declared. Then everything Hakuno knew was swallowed up by a brilliant light that pierced through the NPC's closed eyelids.

* * *

"What the hell?" Hakuno stated quietly at the recalling of the memory. Why did it feel so different? As if the very nature of the world seemed to be different in Moon Cell. But then again that was to be expected the Moon Cell was not even the real world. "So what does this have to do with anything and more importantly where are you?" the NPC asked his troublesome servant.

"How very dull of you" the troublesome servant replied. "I at least hoped you would have made a fool out of yourself in front of all of these people." he stated without any hint of shame.

To be truthful the NPC was not calm at all, it is more like he was incapable of comprehending what was going on and defaulted to _appearing_ calm, but Gilgamesh did not need to know that. Not yet anyway. "Still that doesn't explain what I am doing here" Hakuno replied. "Nor does any of it explain how I have a real body?" The NPC was a tad bit curious at the last bit as having a physical body for him felt extremely strange.

"The last part is rather intriguing you see." Gilgamesh replied. "It seems this world has access to numerous Resources that can make you a body, not that the locals appear to know that of course." From the way he is speaking Gilgamesh will not reveal anything else about how he was able to obtain this body for Hakuno.

"You see The Moon Cell would not accept you, and that it would delete you no matter what." In truth Hakuno already knew that. "So I abandoned it on impulse." the King of Heroes explained. "I decided to settle for any planet with sentient life, which place an emphasis on expenditure and advancement." Hakuno nodded knowing and understanding the King of Heroes, this did make sense as something the golden hero would do. "Well indeed. As I told you before we have landed some 1500 years from earth, but you'll have to make some allowances. It is after all a mere triviality when compared to what I discovered here." The NPC can hear the King of heroes throwing back his head and letting out a full bellied laugh.

"Let me guess, when you created this body for me you also made a way for you to control it" Hakuno asked dryly. His servants laughter was all the answer he needed.

"I see no reason why one can't ask for however much one wishes" Gilgamesh stated. He is referring to my secret desire to be a real person. "I, for one, was not satisfied." Though that was like saying something along the lines of 'the sun will rise tomorrow'. "Though there is one thing that you lack" Gilgamesh stated. "I thought it fit if I were to tell it to you."

"Something that I lack?" Hakuno asked. "Not experience or maturity." the NPC reasoned.

"You do not see?" Gilgamesh asked rather confused as to him it should be obvious. "The joy of learning something new. The instinct that sets one's heart aflutter in excitement when facing the unknown." The King of heroes stated. Hakuno found that he couldn't find himself arguing about that. "The entertainment that enlivens one's existence." Gilgamesh continued. "That is to say, something called pleasure."

Hakuno nodded accepting what Gilgamesh said. After all it was true. "So this is a world I have yet to see a future ahead of me, where I can push on and strive and run to my heart's content, free of all restraints." Hakuno found that rather appealing.

Gilgamesh suddenly appears somehow in front of him nodding in approval. "You have quite the talent for worrying over matters, but zilch for enjoying them." he states. "Here, in this similar yet different world, you will come to know the joy of living whether you like it or not. You will know the meaning of having being born, of being alive and lving."

The King of Heroes surprises Hakuno by extending his hand with a grin. The former NPC notes that this time it is not one to shake but an invitation for the two to go forth together. Though the grin on his face is as callous as ever it is filled with the exuberance of a pioneer. Hakuno suppress a sigh knowing that he will be objecting plenty later and takes the outstretched hand.

"That's the Spirit" Gilgamesh compliments him his tone filled with approval. "Let us dive into this new journey and sample the joys that the humanity we knew has not yet savoured, master"

Hakuno looks at the owner of the hand he is gripping firmly, his partner, who is acting high and mighty as always. When in reality, here in this new world he too is just a level one, just another small fry.

* * *

"Soldier" A new and unknown voice calls out. "Wake up soldier though we both have still a while to go with the practical it's best to be prepared in case of the unexpected." the voice sounds rather military.

Hakuno opened his eyes and thought. " _So that was all in my head._ " The former NPC was unsure but he could tell that he was still in some sort of waiting line, but Gilgamesh was no longer in front of him.

" _I'm right here._ " the king of heroes stated. Though that fact Hakuno figures that the King was inside of this new body's head was not really that reassuring.

"Soldier, are you alright?" the person next to him asked. "You were sleeping and looked a little out of it."

"Yeah, I had a little blank out there." Hakuno replied. "But I'm fine now, thanks for asking." Hakuno stated surveying the person he was talking to. It appeared to be a very muscular teen who wore an outfit that was a bizarre combination of a dinosaur and military theme. He appeared to be of Afro-American or some other mixed descent, not that it mattered. He wore a bandanna with a dinosaur face on it and his hair was made up in long black dreadlocks.

"Well, I am happy to be of service soldier." the teen next to Hakuno stated. "I'm Tyranno Hassleberry by the way." he introduced himself holding out his hand.

"Hakuni Kishinami." Hakuno replied returning the gesture. "By the way, I am very good with the theoretical side of this thing but perhaps you could give me a few pointers on what the practical side of this contains?" Hakuno fabricated hoping that Hassleberry would know where they were and help him out. While trying to speak in a similar way to the teen

"Oh so you're a tactician are you and you want to know how to make it work on the field?" Hassleberry stated in his strange manner. Oddly enough Hakuno found that rather nice about him. "Well I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

The next half hour consisted with Hassleberry explaining everything from the basics to Hakuno in case he needed to be refreshed on it. Hakuno was rather grateful to him for it. When Hassleberry left for his practical exam Hakuno wished him luck and then reviewed what he had learnt. " _So this is the kings card game huh?_ " he asked himself " _No wonder Gilgamesh wants in on it._ " Taking out his deck Hakuno reviewed it and almost swore at what he saw.

What the former NPC and victor of Moon Cell had staring him in the face were several of the servants he had met or seen in the Moon Cell along with their corresponding noble phantasms. "Well Gilgamesh really outdid himself this time, didn't you?" Hakuno stated as he saw the King of Heroes in the cards. " _He really does have an unhealthy opinion of himself_ " Hakuno thought, sighing to himself.

It seemed that Hassleberry's duel had gotten over rather quickly and that for the young dino-soldier it had been rather favourable. "Good luck soldier." the tanned teen wished Hakuno as he head to the examination chamber.

"Well" Hakuno said to himself "The moment of truth approaches." and he stepped into the examination hall.

"Alright so you are now taking the final exam for your entrance into duel academy" the examiner told Hakuno. "So give it your best."

Hakuno nodded silently. He absentmindedly took note that some people were watching this duel. " _Must be the teachers or something_ " he reasoned. Though he did note that some of them looked his age so it could be possible they were prefects or members of the student council or duel academy's equivalent. " _We at least it is not a life or death situation_ " Hakuno noted.

" _Do not go all out_ " Gilgamesh's voice cautioned. " _too many people are watching for you to do that._ "

" _Noted_ " Hakuno replied taking the king of heroes words to heart. As the duel began he was given the first turn because he was an applicant. "Alright" he said. "I'll draw" Hakuno surveyed the cards in his hand. " _Looks like I can only be placing these three down this turn_ " Hakuno thought. "I place three cards face down in the spell and Trap zone and end my turn" he stated. " _If he attacks I'll be able to summon a high level monster next turn_ " Hakuno reasoned.

The examiner was a bit baffled and suspicious of this " _A poor draw perhaps?_ " The examiner concluded. " _But he is far too calm for that one of those face downs might be something I have to watch out for_ " the examiner then reminded himself that this was the entrance exam and going all out on someone who was not even a student yet was a bit too harsh. More importantly he was not Crowler. "Alright I'll draw" the examiner stated drawing a card. "Now I will play one monster card facedown in defence mode and end my turn."

Examiner Life points: 10000

Hakuno's Life points: 10000

As the Examiner did that, Hakuno noticed someone who did not belong there in the background.

From what information he was given the man viewing their duel was none other than the sponsor of Duel Academy Seto Kaiba. " _What is he doing here_ " From what limited information Hakuno had gathered, the man was extremely arrogant and uninterested in this exam. But more importantly, why was said man looking with interest at him? Hakuno despite the uncomfortable attention, continued into his next turn. "I draw" Hakuno stated taking a card face down from the deck. " _I'm glad that this guy is taking it easy on a beginner like me._ " Going to his main-phase he played the card he had just drawn. "Alright I play the spell-card Moon Cell Summoning to normal summon Moon Cell Saber from my hand in Attack mode." A short blond haired woman win a rather revealing red dress appeared on the field. Unseen to anyone she gave Hakuno a wink, the fromer NPC had to suppress a sigh.

"Moon Cell Saber?" The Examiner asked, he had not seen this monster before and he had definitely seen many types of cards before. This was a new one. The examiner also took note that the spell card that Hakuno had used, had returned to the teens deck instead of being discarded. This was definitely something new for the examiner. "I _should have prepared a trap._ " the Examiner grunted. Though when reviewing the monster attack points it seemed he would not be losing just yet.

Moon Cell Saber 5 Stars ATK/1900 DEF/1700

"Now thanks to its special effect I can do this." Hakuno stated drawing an extra card. "Now I will equip it with my facedown Aestus Estus." Hakuno declared as his face down spell turned up.

The examiner's eyes narrowed as he saw yet another new card. He was also concerned as Moon Cell Saber's ATK and DEF points went up. First only the attack went up by 500. Then a second time both its ATK and DEF when up by 500 again. Finally its attack and defence was raised by an additional 300.

Moon Cell Saber 5 Stars ATK/3200 DEF/2500

" _That is a rather impressive summon,_ " the examiner noted. " _my facedown is not going to be enough to hold it._ " he noted. " _But since it's in DEF mode my life points are safe._ "

"Now I think I'll have my monster see just what's underneath that card of yours." Hakuno stated in his usual voice as Moon Cell Saber moved to attack.

The face down card flipped over to reveal the monster Big Shield Gardna.

Big Shield Gardna 3 Stars ATK/100 DEF/2200

The examiner grimaced as his monster was destroyed but fortunately for him his life points were safe. Or so he thought.

"What?" the examiner asked as after his monster was destroyed the particles instead of dispersing came and struck him. Dealing 100 damage to him.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown" Hakuno said playing one card in the spell and trap zone faced down.

Examiner's Life points: 9900

Hakuno's Life points: 10000

"Impressive" The Examiner stated. "My turn" he stated as he drew a card. "Now I'll play Pot of greed that means I get to draw two more cards." The examiner drew two more cards. "He inwardly grimaced as only one of them was useful. "Now I'll play Leghul in attack mode." he stated as he summoned the three star monster.

Leghul 1 Star ATK/300 DEF350

"Now I'll use its special effect to attack your life points directly. The examiner stated as he had his monster attack Hakuno

" _I have a card faced down that could destroy this monster_ " Hakuno thought. "Even if I don't use it I will not win in the next turn" Hakuno reasoned as he activated his trap card. "I activate my trap card trap card Imperial Privilege" Hakuno declared revealing his face down. The attacking monsters was switched to DEF mode and the examiner suffered 100 points of damage.

"Good move" the Examiner stated. "In that case I end my turn." he declared as he ended his turn. And Hakuno drew a card as his monster's effect allowed.

Examiner's Life Points: 9800

Hakuno's Life points: 10000

"Alright my turn" Hakuno said as he drew his first card and then used his monsters effect to draw a second. Looking at the cards in his hand he smiled. "Okay first I'll play Moon Cell Caster in attack mode" he stated as he summoned a monster. The monster, like the previous one, looked uncomfortably human for the spectators tastes. She wore a blue Japanese style of dress, had pink hair with two light brown fox ears coming out from her head. She also sported a tail.

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK/1700 DEF/500

Though her stats seemed rather unbalanced. As the spectators and the examiner noted. In its DEF mode Moon Cell caster would be easily destroyed they reasoned.

"Now with this card on the field I can special summon Tamamo no Mae (Beserker) to the field" Hakuno stated

Tamamo no Mae (Beserker) 5 Stars ATK/2000 DEF/1200

Hakuno couldn't suppress a smirk as he played the next card. Now I play the Field Spell Aestus Domus Aurea. He stated as he played the said card. Instantly the scenery was changed to what could have passed for a Roman theatre rich in red colour. Hakuno smirk grew a little bigger as Moon Cell Saber and Moon Cell Caster gain an additional 300 Attack and Defence points. Along with the extra 1000 Moon Cell Saber got from it as well.

"What" The examiner spluttered shocked at the two monster stats.

Moon Cell Saber 5 Stars ATK/4500 DEF/3800

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK/2000 DEF/800

Tamamo no Mae (Beserker) 5 Stars ATK/2300 DEF/1500

"This isn't the end of it." Hakuno stated. "You see Moon Cell Caster gains 500 attack and defence points for every Spell and Trap card in both of our graveyards." he explained.

The examiner frowned knowing that number was not a good thing at all as Caster gained an additional 1000 attack and defence points. "That might prove rather troublesome" he agreed.

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK/3000 DEF/1800

"It gets better" Hakuno informed him in a neutral tone. Though his tone was neutral Hakuno could feel that he was actually able to enjoy this. " _Perhaps Gilgamesh was not entirely wrong_ " he thought. "Aestus Domus Aurea allows my monsters to attack your life points directly as long as I discard one card per monster." Hakuno explained as he discarded a card.

The examiner was rather surprised as he saw Moon Cell Casters's attack and defence go up by another 500 when Moon Cell Saber attack.

Examiner's Life points: 5300

Hakuno's Life points: 10000

"Now I'll do so again to have Tamamo no Mae attack you" Hakuno stated. As he discarded another card making his second monster attacked and Casters attack and defence rose again.

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK/2500 DEF/1300

Examiner's Life points: 3000

Hakuno's Life points: 10000

"And now I'll do so one last time to end this" Hakuno stated discarding the last card in his hand giving Moon Cell Caster an additional 500 attack and DEF points as his final monster moved to attack.

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK/3500 DEF/1800

The examiner smiled looks like he had faced someone who was passing with flying colours. "It seems you have won mister Kishinami." the examiner stated.

Examiner's Life points: 0

Hakuno's Life points: 10000

* * *

The Duel ended with the examiner's defeat. "Congratulations." the examiner said, praising Hakuno for the duel. "You have passed the final exam." he stated. "Please head to the reception further in, where they will give assign you your dorm and give you your uniform." he instructed. As the boy named Hakuno Kishinami left the Examiner turned to regard the brown haired head of Kaiba corp. "It is not like you to take an interest in the young duellist of this generation in such a fashion." he stated addressing the stern looking man. "Did you see something that interested you?"

Seto Kaiba regarded the man with a glare before responding "Yes, he has proven to be very interesting." was all the former rival of Yugi Muto offered.

The Examiner knew better than to press any further and headed off to get the next applicant.

Seeing that the boy had left Seto took his leave. As he departed he felt a surge of irritation at the enigma the boy seemed. "No less than three days ago he comes out of my Virtual Reality world and now he is entering Duel Academy?" Kaiba thought. "This Hakuno Kishinami does not exist, yet he was somehow able to make an identity and enter here without any hitches at the last minute." Kaiba did not like those type of mysteries. "I better have some people keep an eye on him." What was the disturbing part was that Kaiba had known that no one had entered that facility of his yet somehow this boy Hakuno had been able to come out.

Hakuno went and received his uniform apparently he was in Ra Yellow. Seeing Hassleberry he walked over towards the other teen and noticed that he too had been placed in Ra Yellow. "Hey looks like we're in the same dorm," Hakuno stated.

"Yeah soldier I guess we are" Hassleberry agreed though he seemed a little upset.

"Did something happen?" Hakuno asked. Hassleberry had been rather helpful and kind to him so it would be rather rude not to return the favour or at least attempt to.

"Nothing to be unhappy about" Hassleberry stated getting over it quickly or at least seeming to. "Anyway the ferry will come in half an hour, want to compare decks?" the dino-soldier asked.

"Sure" Hakuno agreed "Why not?" Over the next fifteen minutes he had seen the Dino-soldier almost drool at some of the rarity of his cards and Hakuno realised the answer to his last statement. Outwardly Hakuno acted rather calm and composed but still polite and not condescending and acting rather surprised himself. Inwardly he said " _Gilgamesh!_ " Zhe word was strained and emphasised though like before it was unknown whether it could be interpreted as either a curse or a prayer. The King of Heroes laughter filled the former NPC's head and almost gave him a headache. Needless to say his time in this world was going to be a rather new experience. That was exactly what his servant had wanted. Though he probably was going to get bored and do something extremely stupid at some point that will make Hakuno's new life all that more difficult. But then again he would be erased data now if it weren't for the king of Heroes so he did owe him that. As the ferry came and picked them up Hakuno felt the wind in his face and relished the experience this was what it felt like to be real and no matter what it was a hell of a load better than being an NPC that gained self-awareness in a program that kills you for good if you die in it or attempts to erase you if you disrupt it in any way.

* * *

Hakuno's Deck so far

* * *

 **Moon Cell Saber**

Element: Light

Stars: 5

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this card is on the field you may draw one extra card per turn including the turn this monster was summoned. When this card destroys another monster in battle and that monster is sent to the graveyard you Inflict damage to you opponents life points that is equal to the destroyed monsters ATK points.

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1700

* * *

 **Moon Cell Caster**

Element: Light

Stars: 3

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: If this monster is attacked you may negate up to 2000 points from the attacking monster ATK to ensure that this monster is not destroyed. This monster gains 500 ATK and DEF points for every Spell or trap card in yours and your opponents graveyards. This monster once per turn may negate the effects of any spell and trap cards.

ATK: 1700

DEF: 500

* * *

 **Tamamo no Mae (Berserker)**

Element: Light

Stars: 5

Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Effect: Every time this monster monster attacks it gains 200 ATK point. When you lose life points this monster gains 500 ATK points. This monster can be either special summoned or normal summoned for no cost if you have 'Moon Cell Caster' or 'Divine Spirit Tamamo no Mae" on the field or in your graveyard.

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1200

* * *

 **Moon Cell Summoning**

Spell Card

Type: regular

Effect: You may play this spell card to special summon monsters with the words 'Moon Cell', 'Heroic Spirit' or 'Divine Spirit' in their names for no cost from either you hand, deck, or graveyard. After this card has been used it return to your deck.

* * *

 **Imperial Privilege**

Trap Card

Type: Counter

Effect: You may play this card when you or one of your monsters is attacked. The attacking monster is switched into DEF mode and your opponent loses 100 life points per level of that monster.

* * *

 **Aestus Estus**

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: When this spell card is equipped to a monster that monster gains 500 ATK point. IF the said monster's element is Light it gains and additional 500 ATK and DEF points. I f that same monster this card is equipped to has 'Moon Cell Saber', 'Heroic Spirit Nero' or 'Saber Bride' in its name that monster gains another additional 300 ATK and DEF points.

* * *

Aestus Domus Aurea

Spell Card

Type: Field Spell

Effect: All light light based monsters gain a 300 ATK and DEF boost. All monsters on your side of the field may not be destroyed in battle when this card is in play You may discard one card for every monster on your side of the field to have them attack your opponents life points directly. If you have any monsters on the field with "Moon Cell Saber", "Saber Bride" or "Heroic Spirit Nero" in its name that monster gains an additional 1000 ATK and DEF points

* * *

 **And done so now as I stated before Hakuno's deck was built by Gilgamesh. That means that it was built with the concept of Gilgamesh being his best card. That is why some of the regular Servants are low level, Also because I had to find a way to try to balance the deck out. Making Cards is hard(yes I actually made them though I did use magic set editor)**

 **Also as you might have seen in several of the spell cards I did add their alternate costumes and identities as other monster cards.**

 **Tamamo no Mae (Berserker) is one of the servants from Fate Grand Order who was one of Tamamo's (Caster's) tails that she cut off in her ending.**

 **Also I added Lancer in because when it comes to monster cards Hakuno's deck is seriously lacking. (It has twelve or thirteen I think?) Though that is due to him mainly staying true to the core servants you can use in Extra and Extra CCC.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it all feedback is welcome so please don't hesitate to Review or PM me though like I say I prefer seeing it in reviews as it is easier to reference them that way.**

 **Anyway until next time**

 **As I said before Neogoki Beta'd this chapter for me so please give him a big thank you to them**

 **Also Chapter 26 will be released soon, I'm working on it so hopefully it will be out soon**


	2. Chapter 01: Welcome to Duel Academy

**So hey guys thanks for the Fav and follows along with the feedback nice. Anyway I decided to update the Second Chapter today I was going to do it yesterday but things got in the way so sorry about that but Life just seemed to dump a pile of stuff on me and asked me to fix it**

 **Anways I hope you enjoy?**

* * *

" _Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile,_ _and finds in your presence that life is worth while. So when you are lonely, remember it's true s_ _omebody somewhere is thinking of you._ "- K. Blackburn

* * *

Hakuno's first impression of Duel academy was that it was rather impressive. And entire volcanic island dedicated to teaching youth's how to play card games. Alright he was somewhat unimpressed because apparently people made a living of what could be called a kids card game but Gilgamesh found the entire situation rather amusing, though Hakuno thought that adjective should be 'highly' instead. Professional Duelists was rather ticklish for both of them though Hakuno didn't show it. " _Truly for them to go to such lengths it must surely be a the King's card game_ " Hakuno tried to ignore the heroic spirit as it was rather obvious that the king of heroes was going o be searching for the king of the game and dethrone him or something along those lines. Which meant Hakuno would be having a massive headache dealing with the cleanup. Worst case scenario Ea was pulled out of the gate of Babylon and Enuma Elish was utilised really Gilgamesh could be such a child at some times (Destroying tis world over a card game seemed rather stupid). Though that was only if the King of Heroes lost, hopefully whoever they faced would take pity on him and throw the match. Unfortunately Hakuno doubted that that would be the case, these people seemed to be pretty serious in their game.

When He had arrived in the Ra Yellow dorm and decided to put on his uniform the following morning he was surprised to see that it had somehow gained red patterns on it similar to the tattoo's Gilgamesh has on his body. Hakuno suspected that the troublesome servant had something to do with it though it was better if that question was left unanswered. Hakuno had spent the first few days in Duel Academy adjusting to the routine. Though he usually got up earlier than everyone else to make sure he had some time to explore.

* * *

This morning he walked into the main room of the dorm and found a few others were awake there. Hakuno paid them no mind as they were minding their own business and had helped himself to some cereal and started to relish the taste of actual food while slowly consuming it allowing him more time to savour it when one of them decided to speak to him.

"I know it is not my place to say this but surely you are going to eat more than that?" an intelligent sounding voice with a hint of a British accent said.

Turning to face this person Hakuno saw a teen also dressed in the Ra yellow uniform he had flushed back black hair that tilted slightly to his left side and had an intelligent air about him. "Oh you're allowed more than one serving?" he asked.

"Yes" The other teen answered a look of concern flashing through his face. "I hope you didn't plan on getting through the day with just some cereal."

"I could have made do" Hakuno replied. Though this situation was rather awkward for him as this person will not be someone he will be having to face in a duel to the death or some ally who would die sooner or later. Also Hassleberry had seemed to dissapear from time to find during the last few days, so the one person who Hakuno wasn't totally awkward around was not present.

Seeing that Hakuno was having trouble saying anything else the other teen extending his hand for a handshake. "By the way my name is Bastion, Bastion Misawa" he introduced himself as was form.

"Hakuno Kishinami" Hakuno stated taking his hand. "Your a not new here right?" he asked.

The Bastion nodded. "Yes" he said. "I guess since I have only seen you here since the start of the new year that you are one of the freshmen." Bastion stated.

"You're right sempai" Hakuno agreed using the appropriate honorific. Though he was surprised to see that Bastion taken a step back and had a strange look on his face. "Did I say something wrong."

"No nothing it's just that you're the first of the freshen to say something right" Bastion replied composing himself rather quickly. "Not many people take notice of me unfortunately" he stated.

"That's a shame, though I know how you feel" Hakuno stated remembering how Rin had felt him up when she still thought he was an NPC though she wasn't wrong. He also remembered Saber's comment on how she had mistaken him for one of Shinji's NPC followers. Wait why was he remembering something like that didn't he summon Archer? So why was he remembering something that clearly didn't happen and more importantly what was this thing with Caster talking to him and calling herself a good wife, a Shrine maiden and a Lovable fox-chan. What the hell did he just have flash through his head? Was that an image of Caster trying to kiss him? Seriously what the _Moon Cell_?

"You alright" Bastion's voice snapped Hakuno out of the intake of memories. That certainly weren't his. "You seemed to zone out and then freaked out just before" Bastion stated.

"Sorry" Hakuno apologised. "Bad memories" he explained, it wasn't a lie Moon Cell had not been a pleasant experience he would like to go through again or go through at all. Hakuno was sure that no one had a different opinion well at least no one who had been through it at least from what he had learnt from the person who was pretending to be Rin in the Moon Cell Magus were not known for their compassion and more for their ruthlessness along with the desire to reach Root and other things along those lines. In short from the limited knowledge Hakuno had of Magus's they were not a nice group.

"My apologies for bringing them up" Bastion stated still concerned. "I was merely trying to make conversation" he explained.

"Well thanks it gets awkward when there is no one to talk to" Haknuo replied thanking him as he finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "See you later thanks" he said to Bastion who called out.

"You're only eating are cereal" he stated aghast. "Not even those in Slifer red dorm are forced to eat that little." Clearly Bastion was one who took the saying 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day' to heart.

"Well yeah" Hakuno stated. "I've always tried to take as little as possible" he explained. "I don't like being a burden."

" _As I have said you have quite the talent for worrying about problems but zilch when I comes to enjoying yourself_ " The King of Heroes said and Hakuno could swear that he was there standing with them except that he was slightly transparent and seemed to be floating in the air, the showoff. " _Just like a certain fake I know of_ " Hakuno didn't understand why Gilgamesh was comparing him to someone the King of Heroes obviously regarded with Disdain

"And your parents let you?" Bastion asked mortified at such a prospect of raising a child to be like this. Selfless was good but this extent was ridiculous.

"I" Hakuno began but decided to tell the truth. "I don't have any parents" he said with a defeated sigh it would be best to be upfront about this. The Real Hakuno Kishinami may have parents but he was not the real Hakuno. He was just an NPC based off that person. Not the real thing. Though Hakuno did not let this bother him much it still was a place he would rather not go to.

Bastion blinked. 'I'm sorry" he stated, rather upset with what he had just heard and forced Hakuno to remember though he most likely thought Hakuno's parents had died.

"Don't worry about it" Hakuno stated waving it off. "I never knew them anyway." Seeing that the atmosphere had gotten a little awkward Hakuno decided to pick up the conversation. "By the way I heard that there is going to be a duel on today some new gut against a person named Chess or something" Hakuno stated. "Do you know any of them?"

Bastion appeared to cover a laugh. "His name is Chazz not chess by the way" He said with familiarity as if he were acquainted with said person that much the former NPC was able to make out.

"Boy did his parents hate him?" Hakuno asked rhetorically before asking for real "So you know of him?"

"Know him personally actually" Bastion said before adding. "I wouldn't say that we're friends though that is only because he will deny that any of us our."

" _Sounds like a certain someone I know all too well_ " Hakuno reflected. The King of Heroes was not amused with this comparison.

" _You think to compare me the king to someone you don't even know?_ " Gilgamesh asked slightly offended and hurt.

" _Actually it was Shinji no one could compare to you in that regard_ " Hakuno corrected him.

" _I must say your veiled insults disguised a compliment was rather good_ " The king of heroes noted. " _This was the right decision in bringing you here, after all you are the source of my my amusement_."

Hakuno decided to ignore Gilgamesh as he and bastion headed towards the academy where the Duel will be held. As they took their seats in the small mini stadium Bastion let out a sigh. "Its seems Jayden is late again" he commented. "Last year it was to the entrance exams and this year it is to the first Duel of the year" Bastion said wearily. "He is always able to pull through with luck and bullheadedness."

"I take it you're the type to analyse every detail before moving forward to take an action" Hakuno commented.

Bastion merely shrugged "I like to come prepared" he stated. "I can't stand not knowing what type of situation I'll be stuck in."

"Is that what the six extra decks are for?" Hakuno asked. Though he was unsure that what he had heard were decks until Bastion had confirmed that he liked being prepared.

"Why yes" Bastion stated before blinking "How did you know that?" he asked somewhat disturbed.

"Well" Hakuno began. In truth It was due to a comment made by who he thought might have been Archer. "I was just making a joke."

Bastion didn't seem convinced but decided not to press any further. It was the a fat short man with a strange sense of fashion stood on the duelling and began to speak. "Hello students of Duel Academy I am sure by know you all know" This was all Hakuno could make out as the last words sounded a little too foreign to the former NPC. "Hey Misawa-senpai?" he asked. "What was the last word he said."

Bastion was once again taken aback by Hakuno's formality " _While I'll admit it feels good it is also rather strange_ " Bastion noted before responding. "Oh that word that is 'moi' it is the french word for 'me' I believe" he stated.

" _It seems that Bastion is rather knowledgable and intelligent perhaps I can safely ask him this_ " Hakuno reasoned. "Misawa-Sempai if were in Japan or more rather an island off of it why are we all speaking english?" In truth Hakuno did not even know how either and Gilgamesh stated that while he did transfer all knowledge of the languages of this world into his head while he made the new body but that didn't mean Hakuno would hear everything in just one language, not to mention one that wasn't his first language either.

Bastion looked at Hakuno dumbfounded. "I" he began "in all honest I have no idea why either" he confessed. "Know that you mention it I am not sure why I hadn't noticed it sooner" Bastion scratched his head in contemplation "I am not sure about this though what you have pointed out to me is rather intriguing" Bastion stated before nodding. "I will get back to you on this once I have been able to gather enough explanation and come up with suitable theories."

"Uh thanks" Hakuno replied he was hoping Bastion had the answer but for some reason he had not been aware of it until Hakuno had pointed it out to him. " _Why do I feel that the answer is even more unbelievable that Moon Cell was?_ " Hakuno asked himself.

It was then that he noticed three other students rush into the duel chamber. Two of them were in Slifer red standard uniform. The taller of the two had strangle styled brown hair while the shorter of the two had spiky blue hair and wore glasses. The third one was a girl who was in the Obelisk blue uniform though it was slightly different, It's colour scheme had white instead of the usual blue making her at least a second year. Turning back to regard the Brown haired one Hakuno _sensed_ something about him.

" _It seems that I am not the only king here_ " Gilgamesh stated amused. " _Though it seems as though that pretender has not yet realised what he is._ " The King of Heroes added.

Unfortunately Hakuno knew what the King of Heroes was talking about though he had no idea why in another world Gilgamesh would call a king a pretender, old habits really do die hard it seemed.

"I didn't expect him of all people to be late to the first official duel of the year" Bastion statement broke Hakuno out of his contemplation.

"You know one of them?" Hakuno asked though he believed that he shouldn't be surprised being stuck on an island will ensure that knew know a lot of the other people stuck here as well. At least that is what he thought.

"Yes I am rather well acquainted with all three of them in fact" Bastion answered. "You might even call it friendship as I like to believe."

"For those Who don't I'm your vice Chancellor Jean-Louis Bonaparte" The Now named vice Chancelor introduced himself as if someone had asked a question. "But enough about me" The Vice Chancellor tossed the microphone and caught it in his other hand. "This is about him" Bonaparte stated pointing with his left hand at Chazz, "Former Obelisk Blue Student Chazz Princeton." The Vice Chancellor introduced Chazz. "If he wins he goes back to the blue dorm" Bonaparte explained. "Trust me this is a duel you don't want to miss"

* * *

Hakuno would willingly admit that he was rather impressed by the following duel though from what he had read up on structuring Decks in his time here Chazz's opponent Reginald Van Howell the third had used the structure deck Warriors triumph as his best card was the monster 'Gilford the Legend'. Hakuno though was rather confused with some parts like when 'Warrior Lady of the Wasteland' was tributed it should have not left the field due to the 'Call of the Haunted' trap card that was in play.

Hakuno had asked Bastion when it had happened if he knew why. Bastion just said that 'Reggie' was being careless or had forgotten. Though Hakuno had to admit Chazz did slightly remind him of Shinji Matou but only slightly also it seemed as if he were Tsundere to the Slifer red Dorm as Chazz was definitely denying that he was one of them as they cheered and through him into the air.

" _Well it looks like you reap what you sow_ " Hakuno said to himself. Chazz's incessant trash talk winded having him stay in the Slifer red dorm, This made Hakuno feel slightly amused. Gilgamesh however was more than slightly amused, in fact the King of Heroes's laughter was heard by poor Hakuno for thirty minutes after they had left the building and were attending class. It seemed that Gilgamesh was really having fun. Though it didn't surprise Hakuno that the king of Heroes was amused by the misfortune of others though Princeton had. " _Though is it me or was Chazz Princeton's cards unusually animated_ " Hakuno reflected it was as if the Ojama's had their own personalities, as if they were alive. Filing it down for later Hakuno resumed watching Chazz's protests against the Slifer red dorm. The King of Heroes loud unrestrained laughter echoed in the former NPC's ears. Truly it Seemed that Gilgamesh, The King of heroes also supposedly the oldest hero there is was a fan of poetic justice, it kind of made a twisted sense, though the reasoning as stated before was twisted. This was mainly due to what had happened to Gilgamesh over his lifetime, his reason for disliking snakes came to mind.

* * *

It was later that day duelling the lunch break that Hakuno was approached by Bastion again. "I'm going to have lunch with those friends of mine who I told you about before" Bastion stated. "I was wondering if you would like to come along?"

In truth Hakuno didn't mind being alone, well as alone as a person with Gilgamesh at any rate. But it would be rather rude of him to decline even if he did so politely so Hakuno replied with. "Well thanks" really for someone like Hakuno that was all he could say.

"Excellent" Bastion stated "Though I will admit this is the first time I've done something like this o it may be a bit embarrassing for both of us" he gave the former NPC fair warned.

Hakuno looked his fello Ra Yellow in the eye and shrugged. "Its no big deal" he stated in his usual manner. Though the former NPC felt that Gilgamesh would be enjoying it more if the situation became awkward.

Bastion took them to where the others were sitting and chatting. "Uh hello everyone" Bastion said getting the group's attention. Hakuno noticed that Chazz was there as well.

" _Funny I thought that he said he didn't come here to make friends_ " Hakuno thought reflecting on Chazz's statement before him and Reggie had begun duelling.

* * *

" _Alright" Vice Chancellor Bonaparte -a guy Hakuno seriously suspected of being related to Napoleon- stated. "You know the drill, no direct attacks below the belt. But trash talk is encouraged" he informed them._

" _Then allow me to kick off the insults" Reginald Van Howell the Third stated pointing with his hand at Chazz with a nasty snarl on his face._

" _What the Moon Cell is his problem" Hakuno thought also wondering why he was using 'Moon Cell' in place of 'hell' but chastising himself when the two of those places could be compared to another and Moon Cell come off as the worser of the two._

" _You're a nasty stuck up snob and no one here likes you" Reggie finished, To the crowd the irony of what the Obelisk blue freshmen had said ran deep._

" _I have heard that human beings can't stand looking at themselves" Gilgamesh stated seemingly from nowhere. "I for one could not stand if there was a second me in any world" he added._

" _Ah" Hakuno murmured to himself in realisation. Chazz reminded Reggie of himself so the boy was hurling insult that were most probably reflected Reggie himself or something along those lines at least that is what the former NPC thought that the King of Heroes was hinting at at any rate. With Gilgamesh it would be foolish if not suicidal not to mention idiotic to presume anything about his behaviour other than the fact that he was overly arrogant, though it was rightly so. Hakuno also noted that the Vice Chancellor had somehow fallen of the duel field or whatever it was called. Needless to say he didn't want to be on it when the duel started._

" _I'm waiting for the insult" Chaz replied unfazed nor fazed. This really threw his opponent off a little a Reggie leaned on his back foot a little after hearing that. "Maybe you haven't picked up on this yet little Reggie" Chazz stated balling his right hand into a fist and raising his right as if he were revealing something. "But I do things my way" Chazz explained "and I didn't come here to win any popularity contests."_

" _He should take lessons from Gilgamesh" Hakuno absent mindedly noted only for the King of Heroes to have a different opinion._

" _Do honestly believe a mongrel like that is even worthy of being my subject forget about being my pupil?" Gilgamesh asked though it was more rhetorical._

" _Alright let's get on with this" Chazz stated. "Talk is cheap and ulike you" he pointed at Reggie "I don't do cheap."_

" _I'm pretty sure that is counts as hitting below the belt." Hakuno noted as the two duelist activated their duel disk and began the duel._

" _So he really is a tsundere_ " Hakuno noted " _At least it's better than a yandere_ " he said to himself shuddering at the memory of three individuals who were the latter type.

* * *

"Hey Bastion who's the new guy" the Brown haired haired boy from before asked in a friendly manner. Hakuno recognised him as the one Bastion had commented on before.

"This is Hakuno Kishinami, he is a freshmen that came this year" Bastion introduced Hakuno who gave a polite bow. "I heard that like you he too aced the practical exam though he did so without losing any life points" Bastion stated.

"Wow" The one named Jaden stated "You must be really good" he stated. "I'm Jaden by the way" he introduced himself. "I know we're going to have a great year together" the enthusiastic boy stated.

" _Perhaps you could learn some thing from this king who does not realise what he is_ " Gilgamesh stated amused at Jaden's antics.

Hakuno noticed Jaden look at the direction where the incorporeal Gilgamesh was and gave him a wink. He saw the Gilgamesh impossible! Hakuno also noticed that Chazz also was staring intently at where Gilgamesh's spirit form was. Could these two actually see him.

Chazz made a snorting sound "Well it seems that he isn't a slacker at least" the black jacket wearing student stated.

"Come one Chazz you don't have to be rude like that" The light blue haired boy with sunglasses said to him.

"Yeah Syrus has a point Chazz" The Girl from Obelisk Blue stated "You don't have to be a jerk" That unlike what the boy named Syrus had said got Chazz to stiffen.

Hakuno blinked as he saw Three figures appear beside Chazz. Three figures who were the Ojama's "Don't be too down about it boss" Ojama Yellow tried to comfort Chazz only to receive a snarl and float back a little scared as did his two other Ojama's. In truth the Ojama's voice was rather irritating and high pitched so it was understandable that Chazz was irritated with it and from the looks of it those three talked even more than Gilgamesh did.

"Sorry about Chazz" the girl from Obelisk blue stated. "He can be a bit like that" she explained "By the way my name is Alexis, Alexis Rhodes" she introduced herself. "The one next to me is Syrus Truesdale" she added introducing the short blue haired boy.

"A pleasure to meet you my Sempai's" Hakuno replied getting varied reactions from the group.

"Wow this guy is really old fashioned" Syrus stated "not that that's a bad thing" he quickly added trying to not sound rude.

"Well at least this one know their place" Chazz stated with a snort. Really it did seem as if he believed the world rotated around his every action. This guy made Shinji look like an amateur though nowhere near the level that Gilgamesh had.

"Wow no need to get all formal on us" Jaden said. "We all here to enjoy ourselves with the game we love" he explained.

"What Jaden said" Alexis added. "As he stated we are all here because we love our card game and want to get better at it so there is no need to be formal around all of us at least" she explained.

"Hey you can't say that" Chazz began a little irritated but Alexis shot him a look that silenced him. "Fine I guess you can" Chazz stated grudgingly.

Bastion and Hakuno sat down with the other four and began talking Hakuno was slightly amazed and disturbed that all they could talk about was the card game and the cards that were in it. It seemed that these cards had a history to them that dated back to the time of ancient Egypt were a something similar was played though it had a lot more at stake and they played with real monster not monster cards. When Jaden talked he was more discussing battle strategies and how you should go about building decks than the other stuff also the group discussed things that had happened the previous year like the incident with the Shadow riders and the shadow duels also know as the shadow games. The Shadow games were eerily familiar to him a duel were the effects of the spell and trap cards were real and that losing all your life points meant that you die or play some very bad form of punishment game reminded the former NPC of Moon Cell and those friends he had made in it and those who had died.

It seemed that the group had noticed this part as it must have shown on Hakuno's face. "Sorry about that" Jaden apologised. "I mean after being forced to play in one myselfI know how scary it can be." So that was it they thought that he had been in one of those Shadow games well to them it would make sense. "Though I can't imagine a person like you participating in one by choice" Jaden added.

"No duh" Chazz added. "No one save those like the shadow riders would go in and willingly play a Shadow game if they had a choice." The arrogant youth who sometimes referred to himself in third person when he was excited or otherwise was being surprisingly considerate though his manner was the same as before.

"Guy's I don't think Hakuno here would like to talk about it" Syrus stated. "He is getting even more uncomfortable now."

"Thank's sempai" Hakuno replied using the honorific. And looking down sadly. It was best to let the m presume that he had been involved in a Shadow game if they found out what Moon Cell really was it might be a little too much for them. "Yeah it was something I'd rather not talk about" he said sadly. "Though like Chazz-sempai said I didn't have any choice in competing in." In the first lot he had no choice because of him gaining self awareness though the other combatants had chosen to come there. In Sakura's Labyrinth it was a different matter entirely. One that sent Chills down the NPC's spine every time he heard a femal voice say 'Sempai', some scars would never heal it seemed.

"You lost someone didn't you" Jaden stated looking rather sad about this.

Sinji Matou impaled with extreme prejudice by Meltlilith but not before he had infected himself with a virus that had lowered his level and by result lowered hers, Julius Berlisk Harway who had sacrificed himself to help Hakuno escape to the world of logo where his servant was sealed. Leonardo Bistario Harwey and Gawain who had lead the fight against BB, who had saved Hakuno and who had suffered a most humiliating defeat at BB's hands. Leo in his last moments severed his contract with Gawain so that BB could not absorb him. Hakuno was unsure if Rin, Rani and Jinako were dead they had been alive at the end so he hoped they had managed to escape and survive. Not to mention BB sacrificing herself to save Hakuno and how she and Passionlip had helped him defeat Kiara. "Yeah" Hakuno replied to Jaden's question which made all of the others including Jaden flinch, "They're gone" he admitted.

The least bit made even Chazz went back even further. "Gone as in dead?" Syrus questioned a little unnerved.

Hakuno nodded in response. "If it's okay with you I'd rather not talk about it" he stated. "It, was" Hakuno searched for the right word. "It was something I'd rather never think of again, I only just got out of it recently" he explained feeling as though he could trust them.

"How recently are we talking?" Bastion asked a little unnerved as well. Of course if Hakuno was here it meant that he had to have won, which he had it was just that Hakuno had not won the Shadow Games he had won something far more dangerous.

"About three days before I entered Duel Academy" Hakuno decided to be truthful, glossing over facts and tailoring them would only lead to stabbing himself in the foot later. It seemed to that Gilgamesh had gone silent and was not talking as it seemed Chazz and Jaden could indeed see him and would know if he was giving Hakuno any idea's or things to tell them. So Hakuno was left on his own for this one.

"You only just got out of it" Syrus stated or more along the lines of yelled while falling over onto his backside. It was understandable as in the boy's mind Hakuno should not be here around something that would remind him of it.

"Yeah" Hakuno nodded. "If I were to despair and give up it would be throwing away the sacrifices of those who were my friends" he stated as in the former NPC's mind pretending that it didn't happen or giving in to it would be shameful. Hakuno sighed as he heard Gilgamesh's laughter and realised that he had said more than he should have.

"Yeah that's the spirit don't let anything keep you down." Jaden stated approvingly. Before glancing with a disproving glare towards the king of heroes.

"Listen chump" Chazz began "I don't know where you get off laughing at someone like that" Hakuno realised Chazz was talking to Gilgamesh, Dear Lord there was going to be a massacre.

To his surprise Gilgamesh laughed even harder instead of impaling Chazz with numerous swords and noble phantasm's. " _Mongrel you truly are amusing_ " he stated before he stopped laughing and his voice grew sinister " _But don't think you can talk to me like that, Mongrel._ " It was clear that the King of Heroes was only going to give Chazz this chance once, after that Chazz was fair game.

"Man that is one nasty Duel Spirit you have there" Jaden stated. "He look's rather vicious as well." he commented given that Gilgamesh was with his hair spiked up wearing his golden armour he did look quite intimidating.

"You two are going on about this again?" Alexis sighed. "Why do you two have to talk about Duel Spirits not all of us can see them you know"

"Fine whatever" Chazz replied. "Be glad you can't see this one he is a total Jerk Laughing like that I bet his card is really weak."

" _Oh shit_ " was what went through Hakuno's head as he watched the king of Heroes in dread anticipation.

" _Hakuno_ " Gilgamesh's voice rang out commanding " _Show them my first card_ " he commanded.

"Fine" Hakuno sighed. As he took out his deck and revealed to them 'Moon Cell Gilgamesh'

"Is that card even legal" Bastion said as he looked at its effects. "That is a rare card of the likes I have never seen." It was obvious that the others had never seen it before.

"These must be some one of kind cards" Jaden stated not knowing how right he was. "Man with a guy like this having your back it's no wonder you were able to win the Shadow Games"

" _Mongrel_ " Gilgamesh addressed the brown haired boy. " _While your praise is indeed warranted I will tell you know that victory was no easy feat_ " he explained.

"Wow you two are really something else" Jaden replied referring to many things about the duo. Chazz on the other hand just grunted.

"Alexis are you sure Duel Spirits are real?" Syrus asked. "Knowing three people with the same sort of imagination is making this weird."

However it was Bastion who answered "Where were you when we duelled that woman who could turn into a tiger that was going to kill me?" Bastion asked wryly. His duel with the Shadow Rider still fresh in his mind.

"Great" Syrus sighed not happy about being left out of the conversation and it was known that Bastion was only able to form crushes on Duel monsters. So it might make sense if they were real. At least that is what Syrus told himself.

" _It seems things here are really interesting_ " Gilgamesh stated not caring that Chazz and Jaden could hear him. "Though I have feeling that they will get even more so soon."

"It's duel academy" Jaden informed him "Things are always like that here"

" _I'll forgive you and your friend this once for your insolence pretender_ " Gilgamesh stated. " _Please be sure to put on a good show for me._ "

"He's not my friend" Chazz snarled irritated.

" _Keep telling yourself that Mongrel_ " Gilgamesh replied causing Chazz to erupt much to his amusement and everyone else's displeasure.

" _Yep definitely a Tsundere_ " Hakuno thought. " _Never thought I would see a male version of this, It is rather bizarre_ " the former NPC reflected, noticing that Chazz'z abuse was limited to the vocal of that everyone should be grateful

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat in the main building of Kaiba corp looking at his computer screen. "Are you sure you want us to monitor this Hakuno Kishinami?" The acting Chancellor asked.

Kaiba had to suppress a snarl of frustration he couldn't stand the man, if Shepard was here it would be so much easier. "Yes" he replied finally with his stern visage in place. "I want you to monitor his activities, his actions in class, his duels, the types of cards he makes use of, his eating habits, down to the time he goes to sleep got it? I want you to record every detail, no question's asked or there will be consequences" Kaiba stated with finality in his stern voice. "Also don't do anything to him, I want you to just monitor him make sure he doesn't see you as well otherwise he will start asking questions. If possible have him compete in a duel though it would be better if it was private and not in the eyes of most of the academy"

"Yes Mr Kaiba" Crowler replied a little scared of the man "I got I will see to it right away" he stated.

"Make sure that you do" Kaiba said before cutting the link dead. Recalling the Duel that he had witnessed in the entrance exam. He had contacted Pegasus in regards to those cards and had been informed that they don't exist in any database nor had Pegasus seen them before though he had added that who ever made them was rather creative. That wasn't helpful at all though Kaiba had picked up the mans interest when he said that he suspected the Duel monsters of being extremely powerful duel spirits the Billionaire had suggested that he place more surveillance on the boy and see what happened. That was Easy for Kaiba to do as he practically owned Duel Academy, Now all he had to do was wait. Pegasus said that he would check up on the boy later so for now Kaiba was limited to monitoring this phenomenon's activities. Kaiba much to his chagrin had to admit Yugi Moto's talents would be generally useful in this area regarding his knowledge on Duel Spirits. But it would be ridiculous to call him for something like this along with the fact that Kaiba did not want to owe his rival a favour. So for now he waited if this Hakuno Kishinami who on records only existed as of a little over a week ago. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be far bigger than I imagined?"

* * *

Omake(not really jst toned down and cencored to make it kid friendly): Making his own card

The king of Heroes yelled in frustration. "Why" he roared as if the world were coming to an end. The source of his frustration was two cards with his image captured into it, The image was captured perfectly. Why must my element be Divine I wanted something like King or Ruler even Light would do but no this can only have me as a card with the Divine Element." He roared "My hatred of the divine is legendary," he stated. "So much as it brings that rank down even, so why is it refusing to have me as anything else?" he asked. "I am the the king, I am the rules so why does it not obey me?

The only Answer the King of Heroes had was the motionless body that he created for his master. Perhaps the King of Heroes should realise that in another world his authority did not mean anything. But there was only two who would tell him so that knew him, one of them was dead crumbling to dirt in the Golden king's arms with tears down his face. The second one was currently unconscious while his mind was being transferred. Truly at this moment in time Gilgamesh knew frustration greater than he had encountered before.

* * *

 **Moon Cell Gilgamesh**

Element: Divine

Stars: 8

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: If you are below half health you may Special Summon this monster for no cost from your hand. This monster is immune to all spell and trap cards along with effects. Once per turn this monster may not be destroyed in battle.

ATK: 3200

DEF: 3200

* * *

 **Alright I know I made him a little OP but wait till you see the monster card 'Gilgamesh the King of Heroes' Now that is OP. I got the idea of having one with their Identities revealed after seeing someone post up their Unlimited Blade Works set on the Card maker sight. Also Enkidu (Spell Card), Ea, and Enuma Elish are also there they just haven't debuted yet. Also that Omake is more or Cannon with this fic only that it was a _little_ more violent in Gil voicing his displeasure. (He threw a fit in the Cyber world an nearly destroyed it which is one of the reasons Kaiba was alerted to Hakuno's presence, really nice job breaking it King of Heroes)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this please don't hesitate to give me any feedback all is welcome and all are appreciated. Though I would prefer it if you left a review first on what you thought and then expanded on it in a PM. But anyway see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 02: You're next

**So hey Guys I finished the third instalment of this fic. I have been busy with moving Houses and the other work that you do when you sell a house as well so I haven't had much time to do any of my stories but I managed to squeeze this one in in the week and finalised it today. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _BEHOLD MY PEERLESS ARMY! Their bodies may return to ash, but their spirits still hear my call! These men are my legendary heroes — my loyal followers! They're my true friends - breaking the rules of space and time to fight once more at my side! They are my treasure within treasures; they're my right to rule!_ _They make up Iskander's mightiest Noble Phantasm - Ionian Hetairoi!_ "-Iskander utilising Ionian Hetairoi in Fate/Zero against Assasin The Hundred-Faced Hassan

* * *

"So Hassleberry you sure about this?" Hakuno Kishinami asked the dino-soldier as said member of the Ra yellow dorm packed up the last of his stuff. Hassleberry had already slept the night at the Slifer red dorm "I mean you can still be friends with Jaden and all that but I don't really get why you have to start bunking there" the former NPC stated slightly confused at his friends decision.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be, soldier" Tyranno Hassleberry replied. "Jaden is a great guy who I can learn from and to do that I must be up close so I can observe and learn from him." the Dino-soldier explained in his usual militaristic manner.

"Suit yourself" Hakuno shrugged. "Do you need any help getting this stuff to the Slifer red dorm?" Hakuno offered his help looking at Hassleberry's large pile of 'gear', also known as junk.

"No thank you soldier" Hassleberry declined "I am fine on my own" he informed him. "Though if you want to come and chat feel free to."

"Sure I guess so" Hakuno replied. In truth it seemed that Gilgamesh was not the only Heroic Spirit with him and having a conversation with regular people would be welcome compared to Hakuno had to put up with every time he went to sleep recently. Hakuno suppressed a shudder at the memory, Caster and Saber trying to duel to the death though Saber was more defending herself from caster as the latter was shouting that she did not want to share Hakuno. In all what Hassleberry had suggested would be welcome for Hakuno as Bastion was staying behind after class to do some extra studies. What a guy as smart as he would be doing in there when he aces everything was a mystery to Hakuno. After all Bastion was without a doubt a genius though why he never seemed to be recognised as such was also another thing that puzzled the former NPC. Though the hot blooded nature of those around him did seem to explain at least part of it. But only that part of it.

"Soldier you coming" Hassleberry asked as somehow miraculously he had managed to fit all that heavy equipment into his backpack and had managed to life it and had made it to the door as if he were not carrying a thing. Truly it was familiar for Hakuno who could not help but feel a wave of nostalgia (that he didn't show for obvious reason) and gave him a thought that might explain how strong the Dino-soldier really was.

" _Perhaps he has E rank strength?_ " Hakuno reasoned because there could be no other explanation. And it was not every day you could meet a person who was not a servant who could do this. "Yeah wait for me" Hakuno stated as he chased after Hassleberry who was exiting the Ra yellow dorm and setting a course for the Slifer red. Though those who did not know better would ask why a good student would go to a dorm below them.

* * *

So early in the morning the two of them had walked to the Slifer red dorm and were greeted by the stern new dorm headmaster Professor Midori Hibiki. "Boy's" she began in a cut and clipped tone "Can you please explain why you are up this early in the morning?" she asked he stern visage rather intimidating. Though Hakuno was unaffected by it after enduring Julius's one could quite effectively say they were immune to all death glares.

"Mam" Hassleberry replied snapping to attention. "I am first Year Tyranno Hassleberry" he introduced himself. "I transferred to the red barracks as of yesterday. I left this morning to gather my equipment and return with it" Hassleberry explained. "Hakuno here volunteered to keep me company until I got back" the Dino-soldier added explaining Hakuno's presence.

Midori nodded before sighing. "fine I guess it is acceptable" she said in a much more gentler fashion. "Though please try not wake any of your fellow students up" she added. Giving Hakuno a glance she scrutinised him, " _he is the student who we were all told to observe_ " Midiori noted. " _I wonder why Seto Kaiba would be interested in him?_ " Midori did not like the way acting Chancellor Crowler had informed them about the child it was as if he were some kind of threat. " _Speaking of threats the new vice chancellor is trying his hardest to remove the Slifer red dorm, I best keep everyone in shape._ "

"Hai Sensei a pleasure to meet you" Hakuno greeted respectfully with a small but polite bow. "I find your class on the history of Duel Monsters rather fascinating" the former NPC added truthfully.

"Quite the flatterer are we?" Midori replied with a raised eyebrow. " _Given the way he said it and the look in his eyes the praise may be genuine_ " she noted. Midori had read what the other teachers of Duel Academy had found out about the brown haired boy through their interaction s with him in class. So far he fit the description of a standard student though that was standard by some schools in Duel academy it seemed as if he was from another planet the lengths he took in regards to respect. Though that was natural and of the norm in normal schools in Japan but Duel Academy was not a normal High school in Japan in fact it was not normal at all..

As the two students departed Midori was left with the nagging feeling that there was a lot more to Hakuno Kishinami than what one like here could see. " _Jaden and Chazz seem to be able to get along with him well so perhaps he can also see duel spirits_ " She reasoned not knowing that a certain Blue haired Heroic Spirit was watching here with amusement.

" _So trying to figure out the Hakuno are we now?_ " The blue hared and red eyed Spirit asked an annoyingly cheerful grin on his face. " _Careful that is dangerous as is the rest of the Moon Cell actually_ " he warned jokingly as the only one who could here him in the area was Hakuno himself. " _Though I must say you have come a long way Hakuno_." the Heroic Spirit admitted his red eyes landing on the brown haired boy. " _I wonder thought what would 'She' say about this?_ " he asked himself. " _Probably call both of us idiots_ " he noted rather soberly. " _Perhaps this time I really can save people without dying in the process._ " Regarding Hakuno again he said " _Come one kid use me in your next game I'm itching for some action_ "

Hakuno's only reply was a mental sigh that almost bordered on the physical but it was all the Heroic Spirit needed to here to know that he would try to do that.

* * *

Hakuno sighed interfamily at Syrus's and Hassleberry's interaction. It was clear that those two did not get along that well. " _Well I guess it is too much to ask everyone to get along_ " he noted.

"Oh yeah" Hassleberry responded to Syrus's barb. "Well you talk in your sleep" he stated making the former NPC sweatdrop. "More importantly what is with the nightlight?"

Syrus saw that Hakuno was looking at him with a confused loo as if to say 'what the hell?' "Uh it's just for safety measures" Syrus tried to defend himself.

But it seemed that the Dino-soldier had not even heard him as he continued. "Also just for your information I showered just last week?"

" _Alright now I know that is being more over conservative_ " Hakuno thought rather confused. Of course Gilgamessh the king of luxury would disapprove that or he would laugh like a maniac. " _I mean hygiene is important to living._ "

"Then next time try to stand under the water" Syrus bit back. Hakuno and Jaden had to admit his comeback did make for a good laugh.

"Come on" Jaden said as he got out of his seat. "You got to chill out" he stated. Hakuno found himself agreeing with the brunette. "If the three of us are going to be roommates you guys are going to have to make some compromises" he explained.

"You can say that again Jaden-sempai" Hakuno stated fully agreeing with Jaden while using the appropriate honorific.

"Yeah see Hakuno even agrees with me" Jaden stated. "Now I say we settle this with a group hug" The Brown haired boy who Gilgamesh had referred to as a king opened his arms up invitingly.

"I don't do hugs" Hassleberry declined Jaden's in his stern and militaristic tone.

"Cause your stench scares everyone away." Syrus said screwing his eyes shut and turning in the opposite direction. Before he noticed something.

Standing in the netrace to the room was Chazz Princeton holding a video camera. "There you have it folks" he narrated. "the Dweeb in its natural habit-" before Chazz could even finish what he was saying a fist attached to a blue arm collided with his face sending him sprawling to the side and almost falling of the rack of the second story.

Hakuno knew that only Jaden, himself and Chazz could see this Spirit. " _Sorry_ " Lancer stated looking at the barely concious form of Chazz. " _But I found my fist moving before I could even think_ " he explained unapologetically with a smirk on his face. The former NPC could only find that he was only able to sigh and shake his head at what Rin's former servant had done. Though the former NPC would not say that it was undeserved or out of character for the recipient or the dealer. While at heart Chazz was a friend who would pull through for you that was at heart, the rest of the time he was almost an insufferable jerk rather similar to Shinji in a way. In short he really had it coming.

"Wow, this is another of your Duel Spirits" Jaden said in awe at Lancer who's smirk grew even wider at the admiration.

"Soldier are you telling me that you posses the innate ability to see duel spirits?" the Dino-soldier asked astounded. "You're telling me that that annoying number two was sent flying by a duel spirit?"

Well yeah" Jaden stated scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "He's really coll looking guy though it did seem rather rude of him to send Chazz flying like that."

Lancer laughed at this " _Don't say that the rich kid didn't have it coming_ " he stated. " _After all it is the price he must pay, but I am sure he can afford it_ " Hakuno found himself and Jaden laughing at the bad joke. Leaving those who could not see duel spirits namely Syrus and Hassleberry left out of the loop unfortunately.

"Uh soldier you have anyidea what he is laughing at?" the Dino-soldier asked Syrus confused at the two's laughter as they went to help get Chazz back up on his feet.

"No idea" Syrus replied. "I guess the Duel spirit made some funny joke" he offered with a shurg as the two of them supported Chazz who was a little wobbly on his feet.

Chazz muttered something incomprehensible. "It was not funny" he hissed at the end of it. "Seriously though what the hell is with these new Duel Spirits and doing whatever they want?" he asked.

Unfortunately he was not going to get an answer for a feminine voice called out to the five of them. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Alexis asked as she walked in holding a bag.

"Hi Alexis" Jaden greeted getting over his fit of laughter. "What's up?" he asked.

Making eye contact with him Alexis replied. "I left my dorm for good" she stated. "So do you guys have room for one more?"

The boys had a mix of different reactions Chazz and Hassleberry were rather excited though Chazz was more than the Dino-soldier. Jaden and Hakuno were indifferent. The latter because he was in the Ra yellow dorm and the Former because he was rather dense in everything except duelling and cards. Syrus was clueless and just asked "One more what?"

Then there was Lancer's reaction. " _hmm_ " he said in contemplation. " _Come back in a few years and then I might be interested_." he state before seeing the look that Hakuno shot him "What? the lass's attractive" he stated.

Hakuno could only roll his eyes as he suppressed the urge to sigh. At least with Gilgamesh the latter would say it in a manner that wouldn't look as if he were making a joke. Wtih Lancer however the cheerful, short tempered warrior who was one of the most dangerous Heroic Spirits around did like to make a joke here and there. Hakuno guessed given that Lancer's life had sucked real bad that it was all that kept him from being morose or emotionless which was preferable for him.

* * *

"Monsieur" Vice Chancellor Jean-louis Bonaparte addressed acting Chancellor Crowler. "Are you sure about following this new student Hakuno Kishinami?" he asked. "I mean he isn't really anything people would notice nor is he someone who is actively causing trouble or such" Bonapart stated. "He attends Classes on time, he does the homework he is set, he even engages in class by asking question's when he doesn't understand something" Bonaparte stated. "Are you really a hundred percent sure that we should be monitoring a model student like he is a criminal?" he asked.

"I know why you are thinking like that" Crowler replied in his best firm voice. "In fact I was not even told why we should monitor him other than that we should make sure everything about him is known so far the only thing we don't know is the full contents of his deck" Crowler stated before he sighed. "I don't even understand why Seto Kaiba would want this information in the first place, he really is an unreasonable man demanding that we make Mr Hakuno Kishinami duel so that he might see what cards the boy holds." Crowler said in resignation. "Now we're going to put off the plan I had for Zane's brother Syrus to do this."

"Ah the plan to get rid of one of the members of the Slifer red dorm by promoting him to Ra yellow if he wins" Bonaparte recalled the plan Crowler had concocted up a few days ago after the fiasco with Alexis. In short unlike with Atticus's sister it was a much more sound plan as the boy could not refuse even if he wanted to.

"Yes unfortunately we will have to have Mr Kishinami duel against Missy in this week's Duel, Seto himself is explaining it by stating that he is having new cards that Pegasus has made debuting in that duel" Crowler stated.

"Kaiba is taking a big risk in doing that" Bonaparte noted. "If Hakuno Kishinami has regular cards then It would be a disappointment and both the school and Kaiba would lose face."

"I already tried to tell him that but that man just will not listen" Crowler snapped. "I guess being the second best Duelist in the entire of history does make one arrogant but at least the first isn't" Crowler sighed. "Anyway we will announce this new news right away otherwise Kaiba said that he will cut our funding entirely" Crowler stated.

"We can't have that" Bonaparte agreed. " _If this keeps up It won't matter if the Slifer Red dorm is bidden adieu as the entire academy will be_ " the Vice Chancellor noted soberly. Before he and Crowler got to work.

* * *

"So Why'd yo leave your dorm anyway?" Syrus asked Alexis as she surveyed Chazz's renovated and added on part of the Dorm.

"Well" Alexis stated as she turned around to face them. "Get this" she stated reaching into her back and pulling out a frilly red dress.

"Uh, nice uniform mam" Hassblerry said awkwardly unsure of else to say.

"Oh, please" Alexis replied annoyed more at the dress than the Dino-soldier. "This thing was all Crowler's idea" she stated. Seeing the groups reaction she decided to elaborate. "He actually wanted me to wear this thing and sing while I duel" Alexis explained Her disgust and irritation at the said man was rather apparent even to the usually dense Jaden.

"What the?" Hakuno asked. "I hope this isn't some bad form of joke?" from what he was aware of that would look rather wrong if it was done to anyone.

"No joke" Alexis replied nodding. "Some crazy idea about turning me into a duelling pop star." Alexis was definatley right it was downright insane. "Can you picture me wearing this?" she asked.

Hakuno looked over to Chazz and saw that the black jacketed boy definitely could.

Seeing that some of them could Alexis said "Guys?" in an irritated fashion.

" _Your friend Jaden is dense he does not know how bad she has it for him so don't let him say anything_ " Lancer advised.

Hakuno took that advice. "Well no" he stated. "I can't believe Sensei would try and force you to do something like that" the Former NPC said. "What kind of game is sensei playing?"

"Don't you get it?" Chazz asked. Seeing the look on Hakuno's face gave him all the answer he needed. "This isn't just about the dress" he explained. "It's about Chancellor Crowler" Chazz stated.

"I can't imagine him wearing that" Hakuno replied. "Though it would make sense because he does wear a lot of makeup."Chazz muttered something incomprehensible and shook his head.

"Now that Crowler is in charge he's even more dangerous" Alexis explained. It was now clear to Hakuno that Crowler-Sensei had done something wrong to his Sempais. "All he wants to do is further his career" Alexis stated. Hakuno did not entirely see what was wrong with that it was human to want more. That is what Gilgamesh had told him. "And he's using us, so we have to stop him" Alexis informed them. That made it seem reasonable why they were opposed to this, at least to Hakuno that is and he was your everyday NPC designed to at and behave like an average Japanese High school student.

"You're right" Jaden stated "We can't let Crowler Manipulate us just so that we can look good. Who's in" Jaden asked.

" _Ah the determination and fire he possess I was not wrong in my assumption of his station_ " Hakuno heard Gilgamesh quietly comment.

At that moment someone opened the door to the entrance and rushed in. Hakuno and the others noted that it was Bastion Misawa. "Hakuno?" he called out before looking towards them. "There you are."

"Hey is everything alright?" Jaden asked as he and the rest of the group turned to face Hakuno's fellow Ra yellow.

"You were looking for me sempai?" Hakuno asked. "Did something happen?" In his mind he laughed privately " _I believe that joke was that Sempai will never notice you._ "

"More along the lines of something going to happen" Bastion replied. "What is going to happen is a Duel" he stated.

"A duel for me Sempai?" Hakuno questioned raising an eyebrow. "Do you know who I am duelling?" he asked as they moved to sit on one of Chazz's couches.

"A girl in Oblisk Blue" Bastioned explained getting straight to the point. "He name is Missy and I hear that she duels with a deck full of insect monsters."

"Missy" Alexis said in recognition. "Okay that girl totally creeps me out" she stated. "But I've seen her duel and she's really good" Alexis admitted.

"That's not the worst of it" Bsastion stated still catching his breathe. "Seto Kaiba sponsored this one so it will be shown in various locations around the world, Even Maximillion Pegasus will be watching" he explained.

"The top brass!" Syrus exclaimed rather unnerved. "Why would they be interested?" he asked rather hysterically.

Bation waited for Syrus to calm down before he explained any further. "Word is that Seto Kaiba is airing the debut for a whole new deck of cards that was made by Maximillion Pegasus himself" Bastion explained his eyes turning towards Hakuno fixing his junior and fellow Ra Yellow with a serious look. "A Deck he claims that you have been chosen to posses and to test out." Bastion stated.

"Me?" Hakuno stated inwardly cursing that he had been pushed into the back of a corner.

"I take it from your reaction that you have never met either of those men" Bastion deducted his analytical brain going into overdrive. "I suspect that your recent appearance and history in the Shadow games has intrigued Kaiba enough that he has taken a vested interest in you" Bastion stated being partially right. "I take it you are not very fond of this idea" he said looking at Hakuno's shocked face.

"That's an understatement Bastion" Chazz informed. "Hakuno here looks like he has been asked to participate in the Shadow Games again and you know that is something he definitely averse to doing."

"Indeed considering Hakuno here is still suffering from nightmares about it" Bastion agreed. In truth the nightmares were about Moon Cell but it wouldn't hurt to let the assume otherwise.

"Yeah it seems rather harsh of Kaiba to do something like this though it is completely in character for him to do so as well" Jaden stated. "I think we should try and Help you Hakuno, I mean this entire Duel is so that the world can see your cards and You are very attached to them given your Duel Monster's affection towards you."

" _He calls it affection how cute_ " Lancer stated amused. " _Though I must say that you have been backed into a corner_ " he admitted. " _Though it is nothing that I cannot handle_ " Lancer Boasted though it was not hollow at all given that Hakuno was aware of the Servants true identity and He was someone who had fought many losing battle in life, That high ranked battle continuation does not come from Lancer's low rank luck. Hakuno hoped that Lancer's low ranked luck would not rub off onto himself as that would be quite catastrophic for anyone but a Heroic Spirit but Lancer. Or perhaps Berserker or one of those other ridiculously overpowered servants.

" _Fear not my Praetor I am here with you_ " Hakuno heard the haughty aristocratic and regal voice of his Saber call out to him. " _With me by your side you will be invincible._ " she declared haughtily. Hakuno could only sweatdrop at her antics.

Before Chazz and Jaden could even respond to the new Heroic Spirit's appearance another voice called out. " _Master ignore that shorty over there_ " Hakuno knew that voice belonged to Caster. " _I am the one who is your wife so you only need me and no one else, I refuse to share you with anyone else_ " the Goddess declared. Hakuno was brought back to a memory that belonged to another him where Caster had saved him by cutting off all nine of her tails, unfortunately those other tails also gained sentience and wanted a piece of Hakuno for themselves so she banished them to the Far side before fleeing to earth. Leaving the other Caster's to search for Hakuno and the treacherous original. The former NPC suppressed a shudder at that thought.

" _No kidding huh?_ " The Former NPC thought reflecting on that event. It was more comedic that the one he lived through, but then again every thing with Caster was. Though the way Gilgamesh had saved him did have a little more flare to it.

Hakuno, Jaden and Chazz watched the two Heroic Spirits squabble over Hakuno. Hakuno was deadpanning, Jaden and Chazz had their mouths open in shock.

Lancer on the other hand was laughing his head off saying that Hakuno reminded him of a certain red head he knew and had to fight, that is in his relation to women at least.

"Please don't tell me that some Duel Spirits are doing something rather embarrassing" Bastion stated as he took note of Chazz's and Jaden's reactions.

"Let us just say that somethings you would be grateful for never seeing" Hakuno stated. " _These two going at it is one of them_ " Luckily for the former NPC his comment had gone unnoticed as the two Herioc Spirits were going all out against each other in a full on battle to the death. " _This is getting out of hand_ " Hakuno noted. "Can you two please stop it you're giving my friends here brain failure" he stated gesturing to Chazz and Jaden.

" _Why of Course Master_ " Caster replied. " _I will do anything for my husband_ " she added blushing.

" _No need to fear my Praetor I will do as the one I love desires_ " she stated proudly and arrogantly.

The two of them locked eyes with one another and Hakuno swore he could have seen beams of minuscule lightning clashing together as the two of them stared it off for a few moments before they decided to look away from each other.

"Well that was awkward" Jaden stated as he regained his senses from seeing what had transpired.

"No kidding" Chazz agreed. "Is it always like that with those two?" he asked.

Hakuno laughed a little Sheepishly "Well you see he" trailed off.

"Man I sure feel sorry for you" Jaden stated. "Those two fighting over you must be though."

"No duh" Chazz snapped at his fellow Slifer red. "You're forgetting the part were both of those duel spirits claimed to be in a relationship that sounded suspiciously like they were married to him.

" _Knave my Praetor and myself are married_ " Saber shouted at Chazz.

Caster at the Same time yelled. " _I am Master's Wife don't you dare say otherwise_." he tail swishing furiously while he ears turned sideways and flat in anger.

Both Jaden and Chazz were further unnerved by this. "Wow they're serious?" Jaden noted. "You sure have some lively Duel Monster" he said cheerfully as he turned to Hakuno. "I'm kinda Jealous that you have such a deep bond with them."

"What an idiot" Chazz muttered. "He doesn't even know the implications of what he just said."

"Ahem" Alexis said gaining the three's attention. "I know it's great and all for you to b able to see Duel Spirits but can we focus on the matter at hand?" she asked.

"I concur" Bastion said. "We need to help Hakuno construct his deck for his Duel against Missy"

"Darn Straight Soldier" Hassleberry declared. "That is my language you're speaking." Though from the look on Bastion's face it was clear that they weren't

"That is a good Point" Jaden said. "Alexis do you have any idea what the Card's Missy Uses are?" he asked.

"Yeah" Alexis replied nodding "Like Bastion said before She uses insect monsters and has cards related to those." She explained. "I remember them pretty well."

"Excellent" Bastion stated. "Now we can come up with way's for Hakuno to counter them without him having to risk showing too many of his cards.

The Seven of them then sat down as they discussed what should be done for Hakuno's Duel against Missy and what ways he could counter her cards. They were sure not to make him show them his cards so the surprise was not ruined.

* * *

Elsewhere sitting at circular table drawing tarot cards. A man with Blue hair that was in two shades. The one closer to the front of his face being of a lighter shade than that of those further away. Directly above his nose was another growth of hair grey in colour. His Violet Eyes fell on a card that he had not seen before. "What is this?" he said in a voice reminiscent of a young Hannibal Lector. "I do not recall ever seeing a card like this before" he mused to himself. "I must admit that I am disturbed by the implications of what this card could mean." He said as he gathered the other cards shuffling them again leaving it out and trying to get a reading.

Yet somehow that card had once again appeared in his reading and the one he had taken out had disappeared. "This is an unwelcome anomaly" The man stated a little irritated. "Because of this card my readings are all off" he stated rather annoyed. "I am going to have to discover what is behind this soon, Otherwise it will hinder my plans."

With that the man gathered up the other cards and placed them inside a small cad case deliberately leaving that particular card out. "What do you mean I wonder" he mused. The card itself could be seen as a two trees connected by their roots that would form the trunk of the other. Along the way were four levels. The from the top it looked like regular buildings floating in the air. The one below it was as if the scene above had been hit by an earthquake. The third level was the skeleton of a Giant marine animal. Finally the last level before the bottom tree looked like the ancient ruins of some place. The Man also noted that the trees themselves were blooming with Cherry blossom's. "Interesting indeed" he muttered to himself."I better check this one out personally" he muttered. "I have a feeling that things will be getting different from now on and I must be the one to control this or else I will fail." The man tore the card and to his surprise watched it face into blue light particles. "Truly this is interesting." he stated. "I can't wait to show whoever this card represents the light" The man said with a mad laugh. Before he stopped. "His face creasing into a frown as he snesed something extremely powerful. "What is this?" He hissed.

* * *

Elsewhere in a black voice a pair of violet eyes opened. Long soft Violet hair that matched the eyes fell down to the figured feet as it straightened from its curled up position. Surveying the area it was in it took in the immense blankness of the darkness before it started to remember. Where it had come from.

As the memories it it like a tidal wave the figure was struck down under the pressure of the weight. Carefully after some time it got back up again and reviewed what information it had. The words 'Moon Cell', 'Grail War', 'All the Worlds Desires' and 'Sakura Labyrinth' seemed to resonate with the figure immensely. It recalled the memories of such and regained the information that was temporarily forgotten. The Purpose of Moon Cell, the History of the Grail War, the creation of the Sakura Labyrinth' it recalled all of this and it's part in them. The Summoners who came from outside and inside of Moon Cell the Servants who had been Summoned. The casualties in the entire war, the battle that were fought. The figure remembered all of them gaining its sense of self it remembered who it was.

Once again the figure fell donw though this time it was on its hands and knees as it regained what it believed to be a vital if not ruling part of itself. It regained it's memories of one of the participants, It remembered it's affection for him. More importantly it now felt purpose as it felt a new light shine in the darkness. This light felt like this one's beloved filling the figure with warmth as it began to move toward the light. Reaching out with its hand it gave an Anguished cry "Sempai" It yelled at the top of its lungs as it reached the source of light and grabbed onto it.

* * *

Hakuno awoke from his nap with a jolt sending him off the couch and onto the floor in a surprised mess. He recalled what had woken him up so soon and the former NPC felt his skin crawl. "Its not possible" he reasoned. "She was destroyed when Kiara did" he mumbled to himself. As he picked himself up from. The others who had also taken a break were looking at him.

"I take it you felt that as well" Chazz stated looking genuinely concerned. "I know for sure that I did."

"Yeah tell me about it that sensation made me feel like compared to it the Three sacred beast's were pushovers" Jaden said seriously his usual laid back and joking manner gone.

"Uh what are we talking about here?" Hakuno asked rather sheepishly. If that who he felt it was his life was definitely taking a turn for the worse, or was it she was no longer under the effects of Kiara's hacking.

"An extremely powerful Duel Spirit just entered the mortal realm and then disappeared but it's after effect made even regular duelist feel the its entrance" Chazz explained. While it just mad normal Duelist feel a little unnerved those of us who actually see Duel Spirits experienced something more violent" Chazz stated.

"Hakuno" Bastion called out. "From the recognition I am seeing on your face it seems as if you are acquainted with this Due Spirit" he stated.

"Oh no" Chazz stated. "This was one monster that you faced in the Shadow Games" it wasn't a question. "That is the only explanation for it."

"Well you could say that" The Creator of the Sakura Labyrinth he had faced in Moon Cell so it wasn't a lie as he was letting them presume it was a Shadow Game.

"So was this monster like a final boss or something?" Jaden asked back to his usual self.

Hakuno shook his head. "No she wasn't" he answered. "She was the second last trial" he stated truthfully. "Though without here or her sister's help I would have not been able to defeat as you put it the final boss." the former NPC explained.

"So this Duel Spirit" Bastion began "she is a friend?" he asked.

"Hakuno couldn't bring himself to lie about this so he told the truth. "She and one of her sister's was forced to be merged with one of the other participants at the end of it. She and her sister hindered the enmey from the inside so I could defeat it and did so with an anguished declaration of love at the same time." he said letting out the breathe that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Wow" Jaden said. "That is pretty hardcore" The others agreed with him and decided to leave Hakuno alone for some time as they saw that it had brought up some painful memories.

* * *

 **Alright guys I am sorry that I didn't add in a duel here but It was taking a lot longer than I thought it would so hopefully the next chapter will have Lancer's debut, I ma rather looking forward to that. Anyway as I was writing this I found that I should also focus on Hakuno getting closer to the cast of GX for a bit while still not feeling entirely secure about it given the way those who were his friends in Moon Cell turned up you can't blame him. As for what Kaiba is doing he highly Suspects that Hakuno is a Duel Spirit himself or is at least created by one and hey he isn't completely wrong as Hakuno's body here was created by Gilgamesh and he is a Heroic Spirit. Sorry not much happened in this chapter but as I said I am building up on the next one hopefully that will have a lot more action in it. Though I am wondering if I should bring Angra Mainyu as a card into it (I have already made that deck) and have him use it to beat Sartorius as I have planned for him to face Aster after the latter has just beaten Jaden and have him utilise the card to get it after is fused with the greater grail and utilise it like Exodia or more accurately Exodius the ultimate forbidden lord.**

 **About that thing at the end that was B.B for those of you who have not played Fate/Extra or its sequel. Efore any of you ask Yes I was planning on adding in BB at some point though I plan for het to show up to protect Hakuno and his friends from Satorius and the Light of Destruction for the main part. By the way she is a Duel Spirit and is a card not a duelist herself but she has a deck that I have made around her and the other of the Sakura five.**

 **Anyway if you have any feedback feel free to PM or leave a review though I would rather have you leave a review and then expand on it to me in a PM as I find it easier to keep track of it that way.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 03: Rhymes and Hounds

**Alright guys I managed it here is my next chapter I hope you enjoy**

 **Let me know if you have any ideas**

* * *

" _Let's say I posed this question to you: "Can all human souls be bought with money or not?" Now remember, the keyword here is "all". The answer is "There are times when you can buy them, and other times, not," right? The human being… sometimes he'll uphold his pride and conscience even if he's offered ten billion yen, and other times he'll murder someone over one yen._ "-Izaya Orihara

* * *

Some time after they had left Hakuno had a tingling feeling. It was cold and sad that felt similar to abandonment. Turning his head to the side He beheld a little girl dressed in a dark Victorian dress. She had ghostly hair that had a tint of blue with purple eyes. "Caster he acknowledged the little girl before narrowing his eyes carefully. "No you're Alice-san" he corrected himself. When he noticed the slight difference to the Pseudo-servant's aura. "How are you here?" the Former NPC asked concern on his usually unremarkable face."How are you dressed as your caster?" he asked "I saved you from the far side." Hakuno stated.

"Yes" Alice agreed nodding her head sadly. "I came here from Moon Cell to play with you she stated a small smile.

Hakuno narrowed his eyes. If he were to play with a ghost he really might end in the loony bin or whatever they called it here. Then it struck him Hakuno had seen Alice's Caster in his deck alone with several .other cards associated with Caster's powers and Noble Phantasm "You wish to fight in the duel tomorrow?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes" the ghost informed him. "I wish to have fun with you again." she said in an innocent voice.

Hakuno cringed remembering what she called playing with here in his first encounter in Moon Cell. "I really don't want to make you fight" he stated. As it was he didn't want to see Alice suffer again..

"Don't worry I have been able to care of myself." Alice reminded Hakuno smiling fondly at him. "Any way when it is time to play let me know" she stated before she faded out with a giggle.

Hakuno began to wonder where the Duel Spirits went to when they did that. It appeared that Alice had come to attempt to cheer him up. In a way it worked. He was no longer moping though he was slightly worried and concerned with what he would be doing in the duel tomorrow Hakuno Kishinami was very talented at worrying for others though not too much for himself.

That however did bring up what Gilgamesh had said earlier when he had saved the former NPC from Moon Cell. " _You have quite the talent for worrying over matters_ " The king of Heroes's voice rang in his memory. " _But zilch for enjoying them._ "

"I wonder am I going about this the wrong way around" Hakuno reflected on those words. Perhaps he could try to enjoy himself after all that is what the king of Heroes had saved him from the Moon Cell to teach the former NPC. " _Though How am I supposed to enjoy myself when I am being eye critically by various important individuals who I know nothing of?_ " he asked himself not able to find an answer.

" _You know kid perhaps you should just relax for a bit_ " the voice of Lancer stated. " _I mean the duel's tomorrow perhaps if you were to occupy yourself with something like those card combinations and strategies that the weird man was teaching you in class, perhaps you would be able avoid showing most of your cards._ " the Heroic Spirit suggested helpfully.

"That is a good Lancer-sama" Hakuno replied. "Though I would have to focus on cards specific to the monsters I summon and that may be-" Hakuno began before he abruptly stopped, turned and gave Lancer a world weary glare. "You really are a bloodthirsty hound aren't you" It wasn't a question. The Heroic Spirit known to some as the Hounnd of Ulster or Culann's hound just smirked amusedly at him.

"Fine enough already I'll do it, I'll use you or at least try to in this match or whatever the hell it is called" Hakuno sighed before eyeing the Heroic Spirit. Who still smirking wickedly at him faded. " _As if I didn't have enough problems_ " The former NPC internally groaned. Having a bloodthirsty Lancer was the last thing he wanted though Hakuno knew the Servant meant well. But then again that was the problem meaning well was good and all but it was not really appreciated that much unless it got good results and from what Hakuno knew of Lancer he seemed to die every time he got good results. His statement when he saved Hakuno and Rin did seem to suggest that.

* * *

"Do you think Hakuno is alright?" Syrus asked. "I mean he is talking to himself there." the blue haired Slifer red pointed out.

"Slacker what the hell!" Chazz exclaimed. "Haven't you paid attention, even if your a Slifer red you should at least pay attention to the people you hang out with" the black jacketed boy scolded him. "Hakuno Kishinami can see Duel Spirits get that throught your thick head and into your small brain." Cahzz stated. "If he is talking in there he is talking to them so there is nothing to worry about in that regard" The youngest Princeton explained.

"Chazz you don't have t0 be so harsh on poor Sye" Jaden stated using Syrus's nickname."But Syrus is right in a sense" the brunette stated. "Whatever Hakuno I going through it would be est if we were there to support him."

"Well while your enthusiasm, soldier" Hassleberry stated. "I don't think Hakuno is like that" the Dino-soldier informed them.

"What do you mean sarge?" Jaden asked rasing an eyebrow in confusion..

"From the time I met him when we were both going to enter Duel academy, He didn't seem lie the type of person who would want to rely on others." Hassleberry explained.

"So he wants to make it on his own strength then?" Chazz asked. "Admirable but ultimately futile"

"Not like that Soldier" Hassleberry corrected him. "I believe it is more along the lines of not wishing to be a burden to anyone else" the dino-soldier explained.

"I take back that previous comment" Chazz said. "He really is even more stupid than I first thought." Chazz stated. "I mean even I know that my friends would support me without begrudging me for it." The rest of them sweatdropped at Chazz's antics. "What?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Well" Jaden began. "It's not like you said something wrong, as you do have an excellent point about it" the Slifer began to explain before Alexis cut him off.

"It's just that is something you normally do" Alexis stated bluntly to Chazz earning a flinched from the black jacketed Slifer.

"What I can learn from my mistakes" Chazz said in his defence. Though his argument was rather weak, although it was nonetheless true.

"Yeah right" Alexis stated earning a few laughs from everyone else.

"I hate to break this to you" Bastion began. "But Class is starting in five minutes" the Ra Yellow explained. "From what happened I don't think Hakuno will be attending as he is excused due to having to prepare for his duel tomorrow"

"Ah nuts, How are we supposed to help him if we have to attend class?" Syrus asked.

"It's quite obvious actually" Chazz informed him. Earning a confused lookk from his fellow Slifers. "You see for some of us to stay back and help Hakuno prepare there will be some of us required to make a distraction." he explained.

"You mean, like while if Jaden were to stay here with Hakuno some teacher or worker would just go and pick him up as he is always late to class." Alexis stated. "But if someone who usually always turned up to class was not there and Jaden showed up people wouldn't notice if Jaden managed to stay awake during the lesson." This earned a nod from both Chazz and Bastionn.

"Uh Guys" Jaden said. "Don't you just wan to run this by me first? I mean I also want to help Hakuno out with his Duel tomorrow" he asked. Though this just earned him concentrated stares. "Uh Guys?" It was as if Jaden was begging them not to.

"Alright soldier" Hassleberry declared. "One, two step to it" the dino-soldier roared as he lifted Jaden up and got the Slifer on his feet.

"Hey" Syrus stated. "Just were do you think your taking my best friend?" he asked.

"No time for conversation private" Hassleberry replied as he grabbed the blue haired Slifer as well. "Commence operation distraction." the dino-soldier stated as he dragged his fellow unwilling students out of Chazz's part of the dorm.

"Well" Bastion stated after several minutes of awkward silence. "I am glad we got that out of the way now I suggested that we go and check up on how Hakuno is doing"

Chazzz grunted before replying. "Fine by me We need him to remember unlike the entrance exam he will only have 8000 life points instead of the 10000 that was placed in for the entrance exam.

"Agreed" Bastion stated nodding his head in agreement as the remaining three left to go back to where Hakuno was.

* * *

Chazz along with just Bastion and Alexis returned. Looking up from his brooding the former NPC asked. "Where is Jaden-sempai and the others?" he asked before adding "Sempai's" respectful at the end of it.

"Those Slackers are covering for us while we help you prepare for your duel tomorrow" Chazz stated.

"Well thank you Sempai's" Hakuno replied formally. "You have taken the time to help one of your underclassmen you are truly kind."

"Well I guess there are some benefits to helping him" Chazz admitted aloud without shame.

"I don't think your ego needs to be any larger than it already is" Bastion said wryly. "Also in that sense You should also know that he treats Jaden with that Same respect" Hakuno'r fello Ra Yellow informed them.

"Chazz grunted and mumbled an untranslatable curse though every could make out the word 'slacker' in it. "Anyway" Chazz began. "As you most probably already know Your opponent s a girl from Obelisk blue named Missy." Chazz turned to Alexis. "You've seen her duel a few times so do you have any ideas on how she plays?" he asked.

"Fortunately I do. "Alexis replied. "She has an Insect based deck that she primarily uses to get her 'Insect Princess' on the field" The Obelisk blue explained. "From Missy forces control of her weaker insect monsters to her opponent using her field spell 'Insect garden'" Alecis stated. "Finally to finish she equips her Insect princess with 'Insect Pheromone' forcing all of her opponents Insect monsters to attack it and get destroyed activating Insect Princess's effect increasing her monster attack."

"A formidable strategy indeed" Bastion admitted "though how does she prevent her opponent from attacking or countering with their Spell or trap cards?" he asked.

"She usually has one of her cards called 'Magical Longhorn' on the field as long as it is in ATK position the duellist who's side of the field it is on it will negate the activation of spell cards." Alexis explained.

"That could be quite the other" Chazz stated. Turning to look at Hakuno he eyed the Former NPC. "Do you have any cards that could work against it?" Seeing Hakuno nod he continued. "If you are able to get past that part Missy will not be able to fight back as she will have to improvise" Chazz explained. "In short unless she is Jaden or related to him there will be a very slim chance for her to win."

Seeing that Hakuno understood Bastion decided to speak. "On a note of Dueling perhaps you could make use of the cards that you used in the entrance exam" he suggested.

"That would e a good idea" Hakuno said in a tired and sad fashion. "But the other Duel Spirits are getting restless themselves" he replied. "Well some of them and two of them have told me that they want to be used in this upcoming duel."

The three others linked in surprise. "Wow" Chazz said. "That is rather unfortunate." he stated remembering the only reason why when he and Jaden had gone to the well that they had made it out was because the two Ojama's he had found their had no ATK points. "Do these Duel Spirits have ATK points." Chazz asked just to be sure. Seeing Hakuno nod he sighed in defeat. "I guess there is no helping it it that case just try to be conservative in your duelling."

The rest of the day had Bastion Alexis and Chazz explaining ways to counter Missy's deck and what type of a show Hakuno should put on.

* * *

Professor and now acting Chancellor Crowler was rather frustrated. The source of the slightly flamboyant man's frustration was none other than Jaden Yuki. It was not what the Slifer red student was doing wrong but more along the lines of what he was doing right. Today he had come to class on time though Crowler did suspect that Tyranno Hassleberry had something to do with that. But Jaden had somehow been able to stay awake in class and actively engage. "What is he up to?" Crowler had asked himself repetedly ut there seemed to be nothing that the professor could get his hands on that seemed plausible.

"Monsieur" Vice Chancellor Bonaparte called out to him. "You have a rather frustrated complexion on your face" the vice chancellor stated. "Perhaps you could use some fresh air" Bonaparte suggested.

"I know I could" Crowler replied. "Though I do have to say that Duel tomorrow will either break or make duel academy as we know it." he stated.

"Which means its is all the more better to ensure that mister Hakuno Kishinami is successful tomorrow" Bonaparte stated.

"What you are suggesting will be discovered the moment it is and unless you are forgetting who will be watching" Crowler replied.

"Is that why you gave the two duelists the day off of class" Bonaparte asked. While it was customary in the case of some duels the fact that students were not in class during the hours did bother the Vice Chancellor.

"Yes and given that the Exam proctors are not allowed to give away information regarding students Hakuno's deck remains a mystery to Missy" Crowler replied.

"Ah" Bonaparte replied in understanding. "While on the other hand Missy has had many duels in the academy meaning that most of the students would have seen how she duels."

"Exactly" Crowler confirmed. "That is the sole reason I decided not to change the participant on her side as there will no doubt be some students who would help Hakuno in telling him her strategy."

"Monsieur don't you mean strategies?" Bonaparte asked confused.

"No" Crowler replied. "While it is rather predictale of those who know her Missy seems to stick with the same strategy as it has worked for her almost every time."

"That doesn't sound good" Bonaparte stated. "I myself like a little variation in how I play my cards" he stated.

"Don't we all" Crowler replied. "Though I will say he may have a better chance since that group is helping him." the acting Chancellor stated.

"Sacrebleu" Bonaparte swore. "IF they are the ones helping him how can you say that?" he asked.

"You are forgetting how many times they have evaded expulsion by pulling through at the last moment with something over the top that should never work."

"Yes that we are agreed on" Bonaparte admitted "but how do we know mister Hakuno will be able to do the same?" he asked.

"Quite simple really" Crowler replied. "Hakuno Kishinami is a model student" he explained. "Though I a have a suspicion that if he is backed into a corner Hakuno will definitely deliver" Crowler stated.

"Giving who is watching he better or we will all e done for." Bonaparte stated. "Kaiba was and is never renowned for his mercy or forgiveness"

* * *

Hakuno's dreams were anything but peaceful in them he was running away from a Violet haired girl with a ridiculously sized buxom and a ridiculously sized waist. However her giant hands that were made of a golden coloured metal and resembled giant talons were her most defining and terrifying feature. "Sempai wait up" the Violet Haired girl shouted longingly at Hakuno as she gained on him.

Hakuno for his part just kept running despite how exhausted he felt and futile he believed it was to run from such a being. But still Hakuno was an entirely selfish existence even if he did care more about others than himself and his own well being, so Hakuno kept on running away. Subsequently the former NPC ran until he collapsed. Out of breath rolling onto his back he felt his pursuer stop.

Devotedly and lovingly the giant Talons lifted him up in a crushing embrace. "I'll Embrace who with these claws Sempai" the Violet haired girl said to him as she lifted Hakuno up to eye level a shy smile adorning her face. "Even if Sempai's body is crushed I will not let go" she declared. Bringing Hakuno closer to where their faces were almost touching the Violet eyed girl added in a softer voice. "If you but whisper 'love' I'll be satisfied." the incarnation of imprisonment informed him.

Hakuno for his part stared exhausted and terrified at what she was doing next. The crushing pain kept him awake as the Violet haired girl if it could be called that brought his face even closer to her own at an almost painfully slow rate. When they were almost touching she opened her mouth and moved he face forward to complete the embrace and-

-Hakuno woke up. Cold sweat on his forehead. "That wasn't just a dream" he said to himself as he sat up. As Hakuno got out of his bed the Former NPC noticed a card fall from his chest onto the floor. Picking it up Hakuno's eyes went wide in recognition. It was exactly as the same as the girl from his nightmare. A single word left Hakuno's mouth "Passionlip" he said in a dead voice. More importantly this did not seem to e one of the King of Heroes's (Who Hakuno noticed was not present) sick jokes not this card definitely felt like the Alter Ego created by BB that had been called Passionlip.

Hakuno remembered Kiara's servant Caster, Hans Christian Andersen, and what he had said about Passionlip. _"The 'lips' that take in their favourite thing, chew it as if making love, soaked in the after taste and licked clean, she was none other. She was the incarnation of imprisonment. To me those claws appeared to be a bird cage that would close around you and never let you go. But still, even if you don't want that, nothing comes of it. Love is very heavy. It is the claws that tear off the wings of freedom people wear. Once you take on the burden of another's life, you can't float free. Her you-know-whats being what they were, when you think about it they're as the stimulus of life, a happy weight._ "

Hakuno shivered at the memory and his realisation as the time. Passionlip had not stood against the student council out of hostility but out of counter productive love."Still" Hakuno murmered to himself as he knew now that he would not be getting any sleep tonight after this Hakuno decided to go into the kitchen of the Ra Yellow dorm and make himself a cup of coffee or decafe depending on what they had. It was only four in the morning and you were only required to wake up three hours from now. But first he needed to get dressed cant go around the dorm in only a singlet and some boxers. Not unless you were Gilgamesh at any rate. Not willing to leave Passionlip lying around Hakuno placed her in his the Ra yellow jackets spare deck pocket as he went to try and get something to make him feel more awake.

* * *

It was right when he entered the Duel academy stage that Hakuno saw his opponent for the first time. The insect Princess of Obelisk blue had had dark auburn hair that bordered on brown. Not to mention how ridiculously styled it was. Though Hakuno didn't care much for appearances. " _This women is absolutely revolting_ " The king of Heroes stated. Hakuno knew it was no secret that he found women who were confident in their looks to be repulsive.

"Hey there kiddo looks like you didn't get much sleep" Missy taunted Hakuno you ignored her. "Were you that nervous about facing me, aww I think I made you cry" she continued.

Hakuno though he didn't mean to e disrespectful yawned. "Sorry sempai" he apologised. "If I was up all night you wouldn't e on my list of things to worry about."

Jaden who was in the crows with the others said. "Was he being insulting or genuine I can't tell."

"No duh you can't slacker" Chazz replied. "I'm pretty sure even if he didn't mean to he just shot her down before the duel even began."

"Well it look's like Missy isn't taking his comment very well" Alexis stated.

It was true Missy was scowling in anger at Hakuno. "Oh so you think you're a wise guy huh?" She asked rhetorically. "Let's see if you have the skills to back up that mouth of yours."

" _She is even worse than Rin_ " Hakuno thought a he side as he and Missy activated their Duel Disks.

Missy's Life points: 8000

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

Since I am your Senior and I am in Obelisk blue I'll start this off." Missy declared drawing a card dramatically. "Well what do you know, It's my Prickle Fairy monster' She stated. "I'll think I'll summon it to the field in DEf mode of course" she stated as a green humanoid figure with londe hair a pink dress and Vines for arms was summoned to the field.

"I think I'll call it a turn" Missy said. "Since thanks to my Prickle Fairy's special effect you can't attack Insect monsters" she explained with a laugh.

Prickly Fairy 4 Stars ATK:300 DEF:2000

Missy's Life points: 8000

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"You are most gracious Sempai" Haknuo replied respectfully before drawing. "First I'll summon this to the field." he stated. As a something resembling a toy soldier took the field. On closer inspection it looked more like its of a toy placed on top of a card r used to encase the said card. "it's my Trump Soldier, Sempai" Hakuno explained.

Trump Soldier 2 Stars ATK:700 DEF:700

"I really don't see the point of that" Missy stated as she looked at the Trump Soldier's inferior ATK and DEF.

"I'm not done Sempai" Haknuo informed her politely. "Next I'll play this" he said placing a spell card face up on the field.

"What is that card?" Missy asked as she had never seen that one before, nor had any of the audience save a certain man who had set this entire duel up but he was watching from afar in Domino City.

"It's my Moon Cell Summoning Circler" Hakuno stated. "Thanks to this card I can either special summon a monster with the words 'Moon Cell' or 'Heroic Spirit' in its name to the field for no cost." Hakuno explained. "And I am Choosing to Summon my Moon Cell Lancer to the field. In ATK mode" he informed her. Hakuno did not really know why Jaden, Chazz and the others had asked him to narrate what he was doing but since he had said yes finally it would e rude to do otherwise. A man with a familiar lack uniform and blue hair (familiar at least to Hakuno) appeared on the field.

Moon Cell Lancer 6 Stars ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"Those are some impressive cards" Missy admitted grudgingly. "But you still can't attack my prickle fairy" she stated.

"Not to be rude Sempai but I am not finished." Hakuno replied."Now you shall see how the Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain" the former NPC stated as he played the card that he just named. "You see sempai this card can enable me to either attack your life points directly or destroy one monster on your field and deal half of its ATK and DEF points to your life points.

Missy Gritted her teeth as her monster was destroyed and her life point's negated.

Missy's Life points: 6650

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"Sempai please forgive me as I forgot to mention that when Moon Cell Lacer is on the field I can search my deck for a specific spell card and equip it to him Hakuno explained. And I just so happen to have Gae Bolg in my deck. The crowd gasped as a red spear materialised in Moon Cell Lancer's hand.

Moon Cell Lancer 6 Stars ATK:3400 DEF:2000

"That is one heck of a boost" Jaden commented from his position in the crowd.

"Also Sempai when this card is equipped to Moon Cell Lancer or another specific card it that monster gains an additional 500 ATK and DEF. Missy's Eyes went wide as Lancers ATK and DEF went up even further

Moon Cell Lancer 6 Stars ATK:3900 DEF:2500

"Now Sempai I believe I can attack your life point's directly" Hakuno stated as Trump Soldier and Moon Cell Lancer both attacked.

Missy's Life points: 2050

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"I'll play a face down and end my turn" Hakuno stated. Placing a card that in its Moon Cell incarnation had saved many a master even in the regular grail war.

Up in the stands Syrus stated. "Wow that was real good and he hasn't even gone into his second turn."

"Soldier I'll admit that you're right Hakuno does duel rather impressively" Hassleberry stated. "But this battle is not yet over."

Missy Griited her teeth. "I hope you have had your fun" she almost snarled. Because that is all you're getting." she stated drawing a card. "Alright she said I am summoning my Pinch Hopper to the field in ATK mode." she stated as she played a card. A giant green Grasshopper looking monster was summoned to the field.

Pinch Hopper 4 Stars ATK: 1000 DEF:1200

"But that's not all" Missy stated as she showed on of the cards in her hand. It was a spell card. "With my Multiplication of Ants spell card and I can tribute one of my insect monsters on the field to special summon two Army Ant Tokens onto the field. The giant green grasshopper faded and in it place came two Giant green Ants.

Army Ant Token ATK: 500 DEF: 1200

Army Ant Token ATK: 500 DEF: 1200

"Now since my Pinch Hopper was sent to the graveyard I get to activate it's special effect and summon one Insect Type monster from my hand" Missy stated. "And I choose to-"

"Ah Sempai" Hakuno politely interrupted her. "I don't believe that is a legal move" he stated. "You can't activate your Pinch Hopper's effect since it was tributed and you missed the timing." he explained.

"Wow" Jaden replied. "You guys sure drilled the rules into his skull well" the Slifer stated looking at Chazz and Bastion.

"It has been known to occure from time to time" Bastion replied. "So we told him to pay close attention to what his opponent was doing so they couldn't sneak something past like that even if it was in the heat of the moment."

"Man that is really clever" Syrus stated.

"Oh what's this?" the Vice Chancellor stated. "It seems that Mr Hakuno Kishinami is very well versed in the rules of Duelling and has just prevented his opponent from making a mistake that could get her disqualified." Bonaparte said. "What a display of sportsmanship form Mr Hakuno Kishinami."

Missy gritted her teeth again "Why did you tell me that before I made the move" She all but snarled at the former NPC.

"Well Sempai I heard that you dream of going pro in duelling" Hakuno replied levelly and respectfully. "So Incase any people who might be your future sponsors were watching I did not want them to see you making mistakes as they might choose to overlook you sempai."

"What a Gentlemen" Bonaparte Declared. "Folks give a round of applause for Hakuno Kishinami's sportsmanship."

To Hakuno's surprise there were quite a few who did, Hassleberry, Jadan and Syrus even began to cheer for him. Though they were already doing it just not as loud as before. Missy was so angry she ended her turn without placing any cards face down or swithing her monster into Def mode.

Missy's Life points: 2050

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

" _Alright_ " the Former NPC from Moon Cell thought as he drew a card. "F _rom here I have the advantage as she was unable to get her insect garden field spell up._ " Looking at the card he drew he smiled. "Alright from my hand I summon 'Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme)' in ATK mode." Hakuno stated. In repsonse to his played card a small girl that wore a black victorian Dress appeared on the field.

Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme) 3 Stars ATK: 900 DEF: 900

"I don't see the point of summoning such a weak card?" Missy stated but stopped what she was going to say when she saw Caster's ATK and Def go up by 1500 each. "What?" she asked.

Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme) 3 Stars ATK: 2400 DEF: 2400

"That would be one of Caster's effects Sempai" Hakuno replied. 'You see she gains 500 ATK and Def points for every card in the graveyard."

"But you only have one card in the graveyard" Missy countered.

"Actually Sempai it is both of our graveyards that count for Caster." Hakuno informed her. "Also Sempai while she is on the field only I may use Spell or Trap cards."

"Sheesh talk about nasty" Syrus commented. "Is it me?" Syrus began "Or do all of Hakuno's low level cards have nasty effects?" he asked. "Alright I think I'll have my trump Soldier destroy one of your Tokens Hakuno stated. As his card soldier moved and destroyed one of the ants.

Missy's Life points: 1850

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"Alright" Hakuno stated. "Just so you know Sempai I had a great time Duelling you and I learnt a lot" the Former NPC informed her truthfully. "Now I think I'll have Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme) finish this off.

Everyone in the crowd could have sworn they heard the monster Hakuno just named giggle a bit before it destroyed the last remaining Army Ant Token.

Missy's Life points: 0000

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"What a match folks Hakuno Kishinami is the winner" Bonaparte declared. "Without losing a single life point or monster he has obtained victory today. "I do hope you will follow his example and attend class regularly and on time for on"

Hakuno let out a deep breath for him it had been rather difficult to stand there in front of everyone and manage but some how he had. Still Hakuno felt as if his trials were just beginning.

* * *

From his office Seto Kaibai narrowed his eyes at the winner of the duel. He had put the boy into the spotlight to force out his secrets yet this duel left more questions than answers as the boy had somehow managed to win on his second turn no less.

Kaiba turned and saw a visual call incoming on his screen. The Second best Duelist opened it up to find himself face to face via the screen with Pegasus.

"Oh hi there Kaiba boy" the creator of the modern Duel Cards greeted Seto in his usual upbeat tone. "I was just watching that match in your Duel academy and I must admit I have never seen any of those cards before but I am very much impressed with who ever designed and made them."

"Save me your antics" Kaiba replied. "I want to know your opinion of the boy."

"Given that he tries to win as fast as possible not to mention how ruthless his tactics seem, I would say he an inexperience Duelist who researches who his opponents are" Pegasus replied. "Though I will tell you that that is only about the Duel monsters otherwise he has some good instincts as the boy seems to have a grasp of actual duels and not the type with cards"

"And your impression of his choice of Monsters?" Kaiba asked.

"I must say they are all Duel Spirits" Pegasus replied. "Though that is a gut feeling I got when I saw them on the field rather than an actual fact as I believe I would have to be there in person to be 100% sure."

"Is there anything else?" Kaiba asked wanting nothing better than to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"As a matter of fact, yes" Pegasus replied. "From what I was able to tell Hakuno Kishinami if that is his real name was rather tense during the duel but it was not one of fear but rather caution."

"Caution" Seto stated musing on why the boy would be cautious.

"It's quite simple really Kaiba boy" Pegasus informed him seeing the unasked question. "That caution is similar to where one makes a mistake they die or worse" he informed Kaiba.

"Are you perchance implying that this Hakuno Kishinami is a survivor of a Shadow Game?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said that he was an inexperience duelist?"

"I did" Pegasus confirmed. "Though this does seem to raise more questions as to what the Shadow game he played was as we both know that Shadow Game's don't have to be with just cards" Pegasus informed him.

Kaiba was silent for a moment before he responded. "I will make the academy keep surveillance of him for now" Seto said finally. "Though I will ask them not to put him in the spotlight again just yet."

"An Excellent decision Kaiba boy" Pegasus replied. Kaiba knew Pegasus was also now interested in the enigma that called itself Hakuno Kishinami. That was a good thing as he had one more ally in this whole affair. Kaiba hoped that his concerns that that boy will be pivotal in the future was just his paranoia.

* * *

 **Omake Two king of Heroes**

"Gil why are you half naked?" Hakuno asked. as they found themselves in a dark place after the King of Heroes had saved him from deletion.

"Mongrel" the voice of the king of Heroes called out though Hakuno noted that Gilgamesh had not said anything to him but was looking amused up at a position above them. "I would like to know that too" the voice that sounded like Gilgamesh said.

Hakuno turned his head to where his troublesome servant was looking and saw another Gilgamesh though this one was in his golden armour. IT also appeared that they were interrupting something. There was a mountain of a main with red hair on some sort of chariot with a unimpressive looking boy about a little older than Hakuno nearby along with a white haired Ablino women ad someone who looked a lot like the Saber Hakuno knew alongside her. Also there was someone who wore a green skin tight suit with two lances there. While Hakuno absently noted that some of them were definitely servants he wa more busy looking back and forth between the Gilagemesh's.

"Oh God" the Former NPC breathed.

"Master" Gilgamesh stated. "It seems that I have managed to bring us to an alternate timeline" the Golden Servant explained.

"You call this mongrel Master pretender?" the second Gilgamesh stated. "And you do so with such affection, you are nothing more than an imposter" he declared.

To this Hakuno's Gilgamesh laughed. "How ironinc to call me a pretender" the King of Heroes said. "I assume you were summoned by some mongrel as Archer" he stated. Gilgamesh's counterparts silence was all he needed. "I must let you know that there is no class for me as I am too good for them so I am Simply Gilgamesh not servant Archer" he stated. "So tell me now who is the real pretender?"

The Other Gilgamesh's response was to start to use his Gate of Babylon only for Gilgamesh to mirror him.

As the greatest battle in the history of the Grail wars was about to begin Hakuno cried out "There are two of you!" he exclaimed as he banged his head on the concrete.

"Saber?" the white haired woman said to the king of knights "Do you think that boy is alright."

"Given his reaction at seeing to of the same servant" Saber replied. "I would say no though it is more out of the fact that he is complaining about his servant more than frustration that someone summoned another of this King of Heroes.'

Meanwhile the Former NPC was bashing a hole in the ground using his forehead.

"That is a rather extreme reaction" Lancer commenteed. "Surely his servant can't be that bad?"

By the end of the night the First knight of Fianna had learned that one Gilgamesh was one too many.

* * *

New Monsters In Hakuno's Deck

* * *

 **Moon Cell Lancer**

Element: Light

Stars: 6

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this monster is on the field You may search your deck for the spell card 'Gae Bolg' and equip it to this monster. When this monster attacks or is attacked it gains 150 ATK and DEF per level of the attacking monster.

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2000

* * *

 **Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme)**

Element: Dark

Stars: 3

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect. When this monster is on the field all of your opponents spell and trap cards are destroyed and your opponents loses 500 of their life points for every card destroyed. When this monster is face up in play only you may play spell or trap cards. This monster gains 500 ATk and DEF for every card in yours and your oppponent's graveyard.

ATK: 900

DEF: 900

* * *

 **Trump Soldier**

Element: Fire

Stars: 2

Type: Fairy/Effect

Effect: If you have three of this monster on the field they all gain 1500 ATK and DEF. When this monster is destroyed instead of you taking damage your opponent loses 300 life points for every card in their hand. If "Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme ' is on your side of the field this monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

ATK: 700

DEF: 700

* * *

 **Passionlip**

Element: Dark

Stars: 8

Type: Fairy/Effect

Effect: When this monster attacks or is attacked the opposing monster is destroyed regardless of its own ATK or DEF, Spells ,traps and effects, When you lose this life points this monster gains 400 ATK and DEF

* * *

 **Gae Bolg**

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: you may equip this card to a monster for it to gain 1000 ATK. If the monster this card is equipped to is 'Moon Cell Lancer' or 'Heroic Spirit Cu Chulainn' it gains 500 additional ATK and DEF. When a monster that this card is equipped to attacks the defending monster's ATK and DEF are halved. When the monster this card is equipped to is attacked it the attacking monster is destroyed regardless of its ATK.

* * *

 **Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain**

Spell Card

Type: Normal

Effect. "You may play this spell card to either have one of your monsters attack your opponents life points directly or to destroy on monster on your opponents side of the field and deal half of its ATK and DEF to your opponent's life points.

* * *

 **Alright before any of you ask Hakuno beat Missy so easily not only because he had some very powerful cards but also because Bastion, Chazz and Alexis spent the previous day with him telling him about Missy's strategy and how to counter it.**

 **The thing with denying Missy her summon of Insect Princess was legit Tributing a monster like that meant that its effect would not work to summon a monster unless it specifically said so. Also I checked it up on the site and several other sources before I decided to do that.**

 **Also just to let you know while Kaiba does somewhat come off as Evil (like all of his appearance in GX) he is not the antagonist of this fic thought the character will believe otherwise. Just letting you know as a heads up.**

 **So if you have anything to share mainly feedback and ideas please PM me or leave a review. Though like before I prefer it if you review it first and then PM me as I find it easier to organise it that way.**

 **Oh by the way the Omake was an Idea though it I just did a slightly comedic version of it**

 **Anyway's until next time.**


	5. Chapter 04: The Taste of Revenge

**Alright Everyone sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories but to tell the truth my home's internet plan expired so we still have yet to get a new one. I was hoping everything would be settled y the 17** **th** **when we were supposed to get this new plan up and running on the 6** **th** **but unfortunately my parents chose Telstra, I mean if you want to be ripped off that is where you go unless you are in India and then that is the only broadband that you can trust not to be oversold. So yeah unfortunately I am having to go and use the Council Wifi at the local library to get my references and use it to upload this to my account so bear with me for the time being as I am working the hardest I can.**

 **Work has gotten more often since it is summer and more people don't want to clean their garden themselves so I may be a little more busy than usual so please even when I get the internet and am able to use it please try to understand that I may require some time to update some of the other stories. Also on that note Is there any of my other fics or crossovers that you would like to see me update? Just asking.**

 **Just to give you a heads up I decided to skip Zane and Jaydens Duels with Aster as they are the same as in Cannon though Hakuno's reaction isn't Though It will not be entirely the main focus of this chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _Because we couldn't be trusted. The Emperor needed a weapon that would never obey its own desires before those of the Imperium. He needed a weapon that would never bite the hand that feeds. The World Eaters were not that weapon. We've all drawn blades purely for the sake of shedding blood, and we've all felt the exultation of winning a war that never even needed to happen. We are not the tame, reliable pets that the Emperor wanted. The Wolves obey, when we would not. The Wolves can be trusted, when we never could. They have a discipline we lack, because their passions are not aflame with the Butcher's Nails buzzing in the back of their skulls. The Wolves will always come to heel when called. In that regard, it is a mystery why they name themselves wolves. They are tame, collared by the Emperor, obeying his every whim. But a wolf doesn't behave that way. Only a dog does. That is why we are the Eaters of Worlds, and the War Hounds no longer._ " -Captain Khârn of the World Eaters Legion's 8th Assault Company, from his unpublished treatise The Eighteen Legions- origin suppressed.

* * *

"Oh yeah and what makes you think that I am going to duel you, I know you might be mad about what I did to your pal but really that loser had it coming." The white haired and blue eye boy mocked with a confident attitude. In all reason he had no reason to believe that the one who stood confronting him was of any threat to him. After all it was it not his destiny to win?

Hakuno gazed at Aster Pheonix refusing to rise to the bait. If one were to look that the scene it would seem that Hakuno was a little off by the passive expression on hi face, in truth however Hakuno had never even felt so furious. " _This feeling_ " the former NPC noted. " _It is not like what I imagined it to be_ " Hakuno felt it increase the moment he made eye contact with Aster. " _I feel tranquil and calm, more like I am focusing only on what I desire._ "

Aster lost the confident face when he saw something lurking behind Hakuno's eyes. " _What is that?_ " the Professional duellist thought. " _While it is clear that he is angry there is something more to it_ " Aster noted. Activating his duel Disk the Professional Duelist stated. "Fine humour me a little winning within a one hour time frame will be a new record" he boasted.

Hakuno looked icily at Aster his eyes making the other take a step back. "Your record will be the least of your concerns" The former NPC stated with steel in his voice. "Allow me to show you the real weight of the concept of Justice."

"Fine then" Aster said with a sneer on his face as he drew his hand of cards, Game one!"

Hakuno also drew his hand of cards though unlike Aster he did not make a big deal out of it by doing it with flare and the like. Hakuno stared icily at Aster, he had not even felt like this in the Moon Cell Grail war or the Sakura Labyrinth. "Trust me" Hakuno said quietly almost a whisper the ice in his voice making it sound like a hiss "This is no place for such childish notions." Aster was not the only one to notice the Change in Hakuno

* * *

The rest of the gang had taken Jayden to the infirmary where he was resting after they had collected his fallen Cards. "Hey" Chazz stated looking about the infirmary. "Has anyone seen Hakuno?" the black jacketed boy asked.

"Uh no, soldier" hHssleberry replied. "I don't think I've seen Private Kishinami since the Duel ended" turning to face Syrus the Dino-soldier asked. "Wasn't he sitting next to you?"

Syrus gulped as that had completely. "Uh well" he began reflecting on what Hakuno had been doing when Jayden and Aster were having their duel. "Hakuno got extremely upset when the Destiny HERO monsters came out and started mumbling about how Aster was cheating by infusing his deck with something or the other making him draw the most suitable cards and that if Jayden's Life points dropped to zero something bad would happen." the light blue haired Slifer explained. "I thought he might have been a little bit off you know with the amount of nightmares he's been having lately and it did sound as if he was talking to someone or several others" Syrus stated before flinching at the glare Chazz directed at him.

"Dweeb" Chazz reprimanded him. "How did you forget that Hakuno can see Duel spirits" he asked rhetorically. "One of those duel spirits must have told him what was going to happen." he explained.

The group looked shocked. "Soldier you're not possible suggesting" Hassleberry began trying to deny it.

"Yes" Chazz stated. "If what I suspect is correct Hakuno believes that Aster has not only cheated but has done some serious damage to Jayden on the spiritual level or something like that."

Alexis both nodded at this concern etched into her face. "Which would only mean" she began.

Hakuno has gone to confront Aster Pheonx before he leaves and even the score" Bastion finished for her. "This is not good" the Ra yellow stated. "We need to do something before an incident occurs"

"That's right if anything happens to either of those two Duel Academy may get shut down" Chazz stated. The rest of them go up before turning to Syrus "You stay here and watch over Jayden" Chazz instructed "we'll go search for Hakuno."

With that the rest of them left leaving Syrus alone with Jayden. "First Zane then you and soon to be Hakuno" the light blue haired Slifer moaned. "Why can't anything be simple for once."

* * *

Kaiba watched from the security cameras he had set up around duel Academy. This was not entirely unexpected but the worlds number two duelist had to give Hakuno credit for personal loyalty. If the Boy really had been a Shadow Duellist then this is going to be the moment of truth were his real skills are revealed. Pegasus himself was watching this match and had been watching the previous one. Like Kaiba he had noted the strange power in Aster's deck and once again like Kaiba he had noted that Hakuno too had noticed it.

Kaiba did have to admit Hakuno must be talented in the spiritual field to pick up on something that even Pegasus almost missed out on. "Pegasus" he called out to the whit haired man who had bbeen the cource of many of his headaches in year prior. "Are you also seeing this?" he asked. As he gazed at the visual he had on Hakuno's face.

"Why indeed Kaiba boy" Pegasus replied. "It seemed that Mister Kishinami here is in a tranquil fury at what had happened to his friend" Pegasus explained.

"I know that you clown" Kaiba rebuked. "What I want to know is why I am seeing the eyes of an experienced killer instead of a student."

"You're a little off on that assumption" Pegasus stated receiving a look from Kaiba told him to expand. "While it is not uncommon to mistake the two the you are currently seeing are the eyes of something akin to a soldier or more like in mister Kishinami's case those of one who has survived their fare share of Shadow duels" The creator of the modern monster system explained.

"So he is finally taking things seriously" Saibai said ore to himself than to Pegasus. "Very well I have instructed the Academy's employees not to interfere but to remain on hand in case something happens" he stated.

"Good choice Kaiba boy" Pegasus congratulated him, irking Kaiba to no end. "We don't want things to get out of hand" Pegasus stated before he lost all of the playfulness in his voice. "This might be a bit too revealing though" he stated.

* * *

Kaiba grunted in reply not agreeing or disagreeing. "Whether it is or not" he stated. "I will live with the consequences."

Aster and Hakuno faced off both of their duel disks active Aster's face was one of confidence while Hakuno's was a blank expressionless mask, unreadable and rather unerving.

Aster's Life points: 8000

Hakuno's Life Points: 8000

"Since you're still in the academy and I'm a pro I think I'll offer you the chance to draw first" Aster offered mockingly.

Hakuno's cold eyes gazed into him. "I will not be accepting charity from the likes of you" he replied coldly. "Besides you will need all the help you will get to even survive this" he stated matter of fact fashion.

Aster misunderstood and thought the statement was an insult "Oh yeah well you'll come to regret that decision" Aster stated as he drew his first card. "Well what do you know" he stated "Looks like right off the bat I can summon my Destiny HERO- Diamond Dude in attack position. The said monster made its appearance on the field.

Destiny HERO- Diamond Dude 4 Stars ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600

Aster's Life points: 8000

Hakuno's Life Points: 8000

"Guess what" Aster asked rhetorically. "Theres more" he stated. "You see My Diamond Dude has a nifty ability that allows me to reveal the top card of my deck" he explained. Seeing that Hakuno had that passive expression on his face Aster thought that Hakuno had not understood. "You see if that card is a normal Spell card then I can send it to the graveyard and its effect will be activated in my next turns main phase."

"Are we going to duel or are you just going to monologue about how great your cards are like you did with Jayden-Sempai?" Hakuno asked blankly.

"Trying to be smart huh?" Aster asked. "Don't worry I'll wipe that smirk right off from your impressionable face" the white haired duellist stated as he revealed his top card. "Well it seems like my card is graceful charity" he explained. "I'll think it'll be useful in my next main phase" Aster stated as he discarded it into his graveyard. "Looks like its your turn" he stated cockily "you better make your next moves count I'm not going to go easy on you.."

Hakuno drew his card and then reviewed the cards in his deck. "I'll summon 'Moon Cell Caster to the field" The former NPC stated. To Hakuno a familiar fox eared (and tailed) girl with pink hair and wearing a Blue japanese themes dressed appeared on the field with a look of pure determination on her face. Hakuno could feel the hostility Tamamo radiated, Aster did as well and nearly took a step back from it.

Moone Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK: 1700 DEF: 500

Aster then took a step back as Moon Cell Caster's attack and defence went up by five hundred points. "What?" he asked.

"I owe you no answers" Hakuno replied no looking at Caster's new stats. "But I will say that is one of her abilities lets her gain attack and defence points for every card in the graveyard."

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK: 2200 DEF: 1000

Now since its now in my Spell phase unlike you I will make use of it" Hakuno stated for one moment giving in to the urge to make a rude at his opponent. "Now I will Play my Moon Cell Summoning spell card" he stated. "with this I can special summon this monster to the field." Hakuno stated as a blinding flash of light filled the area in which the two of them duelled.

When it faded away Aster beheld a man in gold armour with red eyes and spiked blonde hair. The way he carried himself spoke of arrogance and overconfidence. Aster looked into the eyes of the Duel monster and realised that it was Duel Spirit.

Moon Cell Gilgamesh 8 Stars ATK: 3200 DEF:3200

"Still won't be enough" Aster stated quite cockily. "You'll have to pull out a much stronger monster to make me nervous."

"I'm not done" Hakuno stated. "I'll play the spell card Golden Rule and target Moon Cell Gilgamesh for it's effect"

Aster noted that Hakuno referred to his cards as if they were people, that meant he could see duel Sprits as well. The professional Duelist also noted that Hakuno was not telling him of any of his cards abilities unless he asked. "So what does that do?" Aster decided to aske knowing that Hakuno was not going to answer him otherwise.

Hakuno's cold stare bore into Aster as the former NPC answered. "I can draw a certain number of cards depending on the monsters level." This was all Aster was going to get from him. "Next I'll play Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred heads and equip it to Moon Cell Caster" Hakuno stated as a crude looking weapon that seemed to be made out of stone appeared in the fox girls hand.

Aster also noted that Hakuno's monster's had not gone up by five hundred meaning that Golden Rule had either been removed from play or had gone back into Hakuno's deck. Aster noted this and the increase in The monsters attack

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK: 3200 DEF: 1500

"Next I'll Equip my God Force (Halberd) to Moon Gilgamesh as well.

Moon Cell Gilgamesh 8 Stars ATK:4200 DEF:3700

"Now I am playing the Spell Card Gate of Babylon" Hakuno stated. This lets me search my deck for and equip card and equip it to a card on the field." Hakuno selected a particular card.

Aster did notice that when Gate of ablyon had been played the equipped halberd the blonde monster had been wielding had disappeared and a gold circle now stood behind it.

"And I choose Gáe Bolg" Hakuno stated as yet another rippling golden circle floated behind the golden armoured figure.

Moon Cell Gilgamesh 8 Stars ATK: 5200 DEF: 3700

"No I think it's time to cut you down to more suitable size" Hakuno said in a dangerous tone. "Caster will you do the honours?" he asked more than instructed.

Aster blinked as he saw Hakuno's monster nod before leaping at Diamond dude and delivering a blow with that bizarre weapon. His eyes widened as his monster attack and DEF dropped.

Destiny HERO- Diamond Dude 4 Stars ATK: 700 DEF: 800

Aster could of sworn he saw the strike land in twelve of a human vital positions before Destiny HERO- Daimond Dude was shattered and sent to the graveyard.

Aster's Life points: 7500

Hakuno's Life Points: 8000

Aster gritted his teeth as he saw his life points drop, he also took note of the increase in Moon Cell Casters stats.

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK:4200 DEF:2500

Aster then doubled over as he felt as if he had been dealt a powerful blow or to be exact nine of them at the same time in places that would be fatal. "What?" was all he was able to gasp as he saw his life points drop even further.

Aster's Life points: 6500

Hakuno's Life Points: 8000

Looking up he saw that he had lost an additional one thousand life points. He looked at Hakuno demanding an explanation with his glare.

Hakuno shrugged. "It's Nine Live's special effect if a monster is destroyed by a monster using it your opponent loses a thousand of their life points." Hakuno blank stare bore into Aster as he said "Well then here is Gilgamesh in his long awaited Deut, I hop you feel suitably honoured as, he considers you worth putting down." Hakuno was not ocking Aster but rather ust explaining things to him.

Aster's Life points: 1300

Hakuno's Life Points: 8000

Instead of attacking Aster by leaping up close Moon Cell Gilgamesh just smirked as two projectiles shot out at supersonic speeds towards Aster both striking him in unison, knocking the other Duellist over and several feet back.

Sprawled onto the floor Aster struggled to pick himself up as he noticed that the two projectiles that had struck him were the two cards equipped to Hakuno's monster. Then it hit Aster those weren't rippling circles they were portals, which those two equip cards had been fired at him out of. Aster didn't notice the two cards disappearing and their heads reappearing out of the two portals.

"Yeah my life points may be down but I'm not out yet" Aster snarled though he was shaky on his feet and he himself was starting to believe that he will be losing this duel. Aster looked and he could have sworn that hakuno looked at his golden armoured monster as if for permission that must have been granted by the closing of said monsters eyes and the nod, not to mention that amused smile.

"You would think that" Hakuno said coldly. "But I have still to make use of my second spell and trap phase" the former NPC stated. "and I just happen to be making use of this" he stated playing a spell card.

Aster narrowed his eyes as he read its name "Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain?" Aster then realised the implications of it having an effect similar to its name.

"Mongrel" A new voice addressed Aster. The Professional Duelist looked up to see that it was the monster Moon Cell Gilgamesh addressing him. "You have trespassed against me and know that I am not as forgiving as Hakuno" It informed Aster. "Know also that I will not show mercy a second time" it stated. With this said the two portals angled towards him and the golden armoured Monster smiled wickedly "Let me Show you why I am The King" he yelled as the two projectiles flew breaking the sound barrier into Aster sending him flying and reducing his life points to zero.

Aster's Life points: 0000

Hakuno's Life Points: 8000

Aster lay on the ground motionless. At this Gilgamesh laughed a deep and rich laugh. "Truly Hakuno this was most amusing for how fleeting it was, I shall saviour this victory" he stated. The King of Heroes face lost all of its mirth when it gazed on Aster's prone form. "Mongrel know this" Gilgamesh informed the unconscious duellist. "I am Gilgamesh the King of Uruk" he stated "I am the one who you compare deeds to and fall short when you call yourself a hero for I am the first hero" Gilgamesh explained. "If you wish to call those cards of yours heroes you will have to have my consent first" The king of heroes stated "and I have not given you it." Gilgamesh then gave a cruel smile "Consider it destiny then that you were defeated by me mongrel." Hakuno couldn't help but roll his eyes at the last part, that was reaally unneeded.

With these final words Gilgamesh faded with the Casterr who gave Hakuno a worried look before she faded to with Hakuno gave a shake of his head showing her that he was fine. With a non believing stare Caster also faded.

"Hakuno" a voice he knew cried out. Hakuno turned and found Alexis, Chazz, Bastion and Hassleberry running towards him. It seemed as if they had just got here and had not seen the duel. That was a good thing at least.

"Uh hey" the former NPC greeted them awkwardly. "How is Jayden-Sempai?" he asked.

"Not good" Chazz replied "he still is unconscious so we left Syrus there with him in case he woke up while we looked for you" he explained. "We came as soon as we started hearing the explosions and saw the light." Chazz then looked at the prone form of Asterr Pheonix "You sure did a number on him" Hakuno was not quite sure whether that was approval of censure in Chazz's voice.

"Ahem" Bastion coughed getting their attention. "I suggest we get away from here as fast as possible." he stated.

"What about him Soldier?" Hassleberry asked gesturing at Aster.'s prone form.

"Leave him there, he deserves it" Chazz stated. While usually the others would argue with this sort of decision after what Aster had done to Jayden and how he had mocked himthey were inclined to agree with Chazz's decision.

As the Group made their Exit Bastion asked himself. "It couldn't have been more than one or two rounds at the most?" Deciding that it would be best asked later he decided to keep his concerns quiet for now.

* * *

"You were right Pegasus" Kaiba said in his stern voice, though he was a little unhinged by that monster card that Hakuno had played. "It was a little too revealing" agreed, though that would be an understatement as Hakuno had beaten Aster so quickly. They needed to hush this up quickly or Hakuno would be bombarded by the press, that would not be good for the boy in Kaiba's mind as he seemed to be rather reserved. This was going to be rather difficult to handle.

"I know this has been rather revealing" Pegasus agreed. "Though I am surprised that you are not taking that boy into custody and confiscating his deck"

"He must have lost several people he cared for in the Shadow games" Kaiba said in his stern voice. "So he could be overprotective of those friends he has" he explained. "if that were my brother in place of that boy Jayden I wouldn't have been so easy on Aster myself" Kaiba stated. "Though your concern is not incorrect, Those cards are indeed powerful and would be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Are you perchance suggesting that Mister Kishinami should keep them for now?" Pegasus asked. Raising one of his eyebrows thankfully it was the one that was not covered by his his long white hair.

Kaiba nodded. "It seems that they have a bond with him so we will let him keep them for now, however we will maintain a close eye on Hakuno Kishinami as I have the feeling that things will just be getting started."

"My intuition is telling me the same thing, Kaiba boy" Pegasus agreed. "We should keep watch as things seem as if they will begin to spiral out of control rather soon."

Kaiba snorted "I will instruct the Academy security to wake Aster up and escort him from the premises" he stated. Before Pegasus even had the chance to aske he explained. "That kid I too proud to tell anyone so he won't be a problem."

"Oho" Pegasus stated. "It seems you are far more cunning than I gave you credit for, Kaiba boy" needless to say Kaiba was not amused with his behavious. "I guess the incident of this night and his defeat will be our little secret."

"We can use it as leverage if we need something from him in the future though I doubt we will need his services any time soon." Kaiba stated turning the screen off to avoid hearing Pegasus's response, that man never failed to get under his skin. "Still things are going to get very interesting from now on" Kaiba said.

* * *

"All that footage and we're told that we can't even use it" acting Chancellor Crowler complained. "I mean the press would gobble Aster's defeat up like no tomorrow yet Kaiba goes in and say that if we use it we are basically dead men walking" Crowler gave an agitated sigh "What is with that man and his thinking I mean, he asks us to keep an eye on a model student who is a remarkable duellist and now he tells us not to even use the footage of a wipeout duel were said student defeated one of the Top professional duellist" Crowler complained.

"Monsieur" Vice Chancellor Bonaparte said calling Crowler's attention. "Do you think that Kaiba has personal reasons for not wanting this information not about this duel but more along the lines of Mister Hakuno Kishinami from going public?"

"I'm afraid not?" Crowler replied to his second. "I don't know what Kaiba could possibly want to know about such a model student its not like he has done anything wrong, though I will admit perhaps defeat Aster Phoenix so soundly might be considered criminal in the sense that it should be impossible." Crowler stated with a sigh "It is just a little confusing."

"Monsieur" Bonaparte once again said. "I think you misunderstood what I had suggested" he informed Crowler.

"Well if you have a theory out with it" Crowler commanded in his most authoritative voice, which subsequently was not very authoritative or fear inspiring at all.

"Well you see perhaps we are looking at this from the wrong angle" Bonaparte sated "Perhaps Kaiba is less concerned about what mister Kishinami will do but more along the lines of concerned about him as a person"

"I can see your point" Crowler conceded. "But I still couldn't imagine why a man like Kaiba would be interested in anyone else's welfare."

"I could" Bonaparte replied "but only under one specific condition." That was something that caught Crowlers attention.

"You're not possibly suggesting, I mean he never knew any of his relatives except for his younger brother" Crowler stated. "I mean wouldn't he hate him for not being there for him an all that."

"You may be right on that account unless Kishinami has a similar history like Kaiba" Bonaparte stated.

"Bad parenting?" Crowler asked confused.

"No" Bonaparte replied a little irritated. "Being an orphan like Kaiba was while also being related to him."

"That, Thats preposterous" Crowler stated. "Though I cannot deny that it makes sense in a twisted sort of way." he admitted. "Come to think of it, it all makes sense now, no wonder Hakuno is so good at Dueling it must be a genetic thing, I do recall that in that duel against Aster the look in his eyes were almost identical to that of Kaiba's"

"You see Monsieur, I was right" Bonaparte stated. "Though I think it is best that we don't tell anyone of our discover though, Kaiba might have us drawn and quartered." he explained.

"Still this does explain a lot about Hakuno Kishinami" Crowler stated "Though I am unsure of how this changes our approach."

"Lets just try and keep both him and Kaiba happy for the time being we wouldn't wither of them to be mad at us." Bonaparte suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent Idea" Crowler agreed. Though at the back of his mind his danger sense was tingling that the whole world was going to get even more complicated and this would just make things worse.

* * *

Hakuno had soon left after they had visited Jayden in the infirmary saying that he was exhausted, in truth he was. Bastion had offered to walk with him to their dorm as Hakuno did indeed look exhausted on his part.

"I have to ask" Bastion stated. As they made their way back "But is this first time you have ever felt like how you did when you went to face Aster?"

Hakuno decided not to lie and replied. "You can tell Sempai?"

"Not really" Bastion replied he still wasn't used to the amount of respect that he received from Hakuno and doubted that he would ever get used to it fully. "It' just that I believe you are more drained emotionally than you are physically, which is why I refrained from asking you how you beat Aster" he explained.

"You have my thanks Bastion-Sempai" Hakuno replied. as he made his way to his room. "thanks for helping me get back to the dorm."

"Think nothing of it" Bastion replied. "Though when you feel that you are ready perhaps you could explain at least something of what happened tonight against Aster, I mean he was knocked out as bad as Jayden was."

"I'll try Bastion-Sempai" Hakuno repsonded. "I'll see if I am up to it in the morning."

Bastion nodded. "Also if you are still having nightmares about the Shadow Games please don't hesitate to talk about it, I mean while we have known each other only for a short amount of time I do like to consider us friends. Besides somethings are better to get off your chest as soon as possible."

"You have my thanks Bastion-Sempai" Hakuno repeated himself. "But I don't feel as though I am emotional stable or strong enough to confront that just yet." he stated.

Bastion nodded. "Take care and I hope you have a pleasant sleep for a change." Hakuno's fellow Ra Yellow stated as he walked to his room.

Hakuno made it to his bed and was able to undress and get changed into his sleeping attire before he collapsed into it. " _You did well today kid_ " the former NPC heard the voice of Lancer congratulated him. " _You stood up for your friend and didn't let the person who had done him wrong get away with it_ " the Ireland's Child of Light stated. " _I couldn't have done better myself._ "

Hakuno then Heard Caster talk to him " _Husband try to get some rest We all worry about you_ " Tamomo no Mae stated as she gently stroked his head with her soft hand as she gently put him to sleep.

* * *

Sartorius frowned as he felt Aster being rendered unconscious, whoever did this had achieved no easy a feat. "I was not able to see this" he murmured in an irritated tone. Looking down at his readings the talented soothsayer once again took notice of that new card. "It seems you are far more trouble than I anticipated" Sartorius conceded grudgingly. "This is definitely not going to help my plans" he stated. "I am sure that, I felt my power work when Aster defeated Jayden yet I can't imagine why I do not feel a connection with him yet."

He then gathered the cards and shuffled them dealing them out again trying to get a reading. Once again the entire setting was thrown off by the presence of the new card. Sartorius had tried to exclude it and even destroy it but somehow it had always managed to return to his deck even after he had burnt it. "I must find what this card represents" he snarled to himself.

Sartorius had been so focused on this card that he had never paid attention to the other not as intricate but well designed card that had appeared along with it since the start with the other one. This card was blank save for an intricate pattern that had to other patterns coming off it's top corners like wings or crowning it. While the background was a colour similar to that of human skin the patterns were of a red glaze that glinted in when it was hit by light at certain angles. If Sartorius had noticed this he may have not made the mistakes he was going to make in the future. But sadly or luckily he was more focused and frustrated with the one he didn't know to notice or care. For Duel Academy and the world in general this was a generally good if not excellent thing. For Sartorius however it would spell the downfall of himself and his plans. "If only whoever this was could see the light" Sartorius mused as that might give him a better angle to work from.

* * *

Hakuno awoke though he knew he was still sleeping to the sight of Cherry Blossoms. He watched as their pink petals came and to rest around him and on him. Hakuno felt his head still being stroked gently by someone. He felt a sense of peace as if everything in the world was his and that he no longer needed anything else in the world. Hakuno felt as if he were in the perfect cradle, meant just for him and no one else. Hakuno felt the soft but slightly cold hand caress his cheek running down his face's features as another continued stroking his head. It was then that he notice the cold sting of metal to the back of his head and how it rested unbalanced on whoever he he was resting ones lap.

Hakuno had felt an immense sense of foreboding at the prospect of looking up for he was afraid of who he might see. Finally relenting Hakuno looked upwards and was greeted with the sight of purple hair and purple eyes. He knew who this was.

"Why hello Sempai" Meltlilith greeted him with a smile that while was kind and loving still sent shivers down the former NPC's spine. "Lip and the others are also looking for you" she stated. "I'm so glad we get a chance to be alone together." Despite the warmth in her words despite the care in her eyes Hakuno's sense of dread began to rise even further, until the former NPC realised where he was. While there were many words running through Hakuno's mind the one that was mainly at the forefront was a singular word with only one syllable and four letters "Shit." Though a close second would be more helpful to his situation "Am I ever going to wake up?" It didn't seem likely and the Former NPC it seemed could only sit there while Meltlilith stroked him lovingly, One may call it a heart warming scene however for Hakuno he had never felt a bigger chill run down his spine. Really for him this was paradise that she had created however that is what it was. Hakuno reflected on Kiara Sessyoin's Caster had explained Meltlilith as, how while her nature is sadistic her love is masochistic. Kiara's Caster had referred to Meltlilith as "a cradle that accepts the man she loves, dissolves all pain and offers him paradise even at the cost of her own body, truly she is none other" the short servant had described her as. In fact as usual he was right, Hakuno wished that he could secretly curse that author who had become a servant but after knowing the servant he couldn't bring himself to hate such a pitiful being. So he lay there on Meltlilith's lap waiting for himself to wake up knowing that unless someone physically woke him up there was little to no chance of him ever awaking from this dream.

"Sempai" Meltlilith's voice rang out. "You are in pain" she stated "Don't worry I'll remove all that burdens you." Hakuno felt a distinct fear for his new found friends at this.

* * *

A man with tanned skin and white hair wearing a red jacket sat under as sky of turning gears upon a hill of swords. Looking up he noticed something. "Well what has that kid done this time?" he asked rhetorically in a sarcastic manner. Shaking his head he looked up to the sky filled with gears. "Can't say I blame him" the man stated. "The king of heroes was never renowned for being persuaded and I guess it's time for me to pick up the pieces." It seemed as if he were conversing with something or more importantly someone than any observer could no see. "I guess it's time to Show my Master that I'm still alive and kicking" he stated as he faded into motes of blue light from the world. "I wonder what is that NPC is up to?"

* * *

Hakuno's cards

* * *

 **Golden Rule**

Spell Card

Type: Quick-play

Effect: When you play this card you must select a monster on your field. Draw the number of cards equal to half of its Level. If the Monster's level is an odd number round down to the nearest whole number. If you have no monsters on the field you may drawn two extra cards. Once this card has been played you must return it to the bottom of your deck.

* * *

 **Gate of Babylon**

Spell Card

Type: Continuous

Effect: When this card is in play you may search your deck or graveyard for any number of equip cards and either take it to your hand or play it. If you cannot equip it to a monster you may choose to discard it to give a monster of your choice a 500 ATK point boost for every card discarded. If a monster on your side of the field has the word "Gilgamesh" in its name you may choose to remove any equip cards you have from play to give that monster the effect of the removed equip cards. These cards can be returned to your deck if that monster is destroyed or you choose to 'unequip' them returning that monsters stats back to normal.

* * *

 **Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads**

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: You may equip this card to a monster for it to gain and additional 1000 ATK pints. hen the monster this card is equipped to attacks another monster you may halve the defending monsters ATK or DEF points. When the monster this card is quiped to destroys another monster your opponent loses 1000 ATK points. For every turn this card is equipped to a monster you must pay 100 life points to keep it in play otherwise you may choose to discard it.

* * *

God Force (Halberd)

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: You may equip this card to a monster for it to gain 1000 ATK and 500 DEf points. If the monster this card is equipped to has the word' Berserker' in it's name that monster gains an additional 700 ATK and DEF points. When the monster this card is equipped to destroys another monster you may deal half of your monsters DEF points to your opponents life points.

* * *

 **So yeah I kinda made Aster's and Hakuno's duel short to show everyone how powerful Gilgamesh, call it a sacrificial lion without the death part if you like. Also just to let you know I originally planned for it to go longer and have Gilgamesh utilize Ea and Enumua Elish on Hakuno but decided against it as I still think it is far to earl that and Aster is supposed to be one of the good Guys. Onto Aster Unlike Jayden he is only unconscious and shaken up a little with a massive wound to his ego. I remember that Aster is quite physically strong and fast so he will wake up before or just a bit after Jayden and will Leave Duel Academy with great haste to hide his shame.**

 **Also for Gate of Babylon Hakuno removed those two cards from play which is why they were in the portals to Gilgamesh's Treasury.**

 **Anyway I deliberately had Crowler and Bonaparte come to a wrong conclusion as it seemed that they would eventually start guessing amongst themselves as to why Kaiba wants him monitored. Anyway I liked their conclusion that is quite far from the truth.**

 **Also just to let you know the man at the end is EMIYA the one from Fate/Extra not the ass hole from Fate/Stay night who is running away from his problems, just to let you know. I kid I love Archer as he is a character who can be sympathised with even though he is a right royal pain in the arse. (Who knows how many years he has been working for Alaya.)**

 **Also HolyMage Mouto I hoped you particularly enjoyed the Scene of Aster being mauled by Gilgamesh like you wanted.**

 **Also a final note Meltlilith will still be going after Hakuno even after EMIYA enters the stage, In this story she has eyes only for Hakuno. Just to let you know Archer is already in Hakuno's deck he just hasn't been activated due to Hakuno not using him until this duel where he utilised Nine Lives which I had made as one of Archer's Equip cards. Also I made Archer and the cards associated with him second after I had finished Saber's. Which reminds me as I had originally planned for Hakuno to use Saver in this Duel but thought better of it seeing as the Buddha can be saved for later. i.e. when he faces Sartorius or some other ridiculously powerful foe, Anyway I have got Meltlilith in now onto the other Alter Ego's who will also have cards. Hakuno has no idea who they are until they tell him.**

 **Finally how would you like BB to make her appearance as a Duel Spirit I am thinking of a 'Big Damn Heroes' moment or something of the like but any suggestions will be welcome.**

 **Anyway PM me or leave a review if you have any feedback or ideas to share with me. Though as always I would prefer it you left a review and then PM me after you have done so as it would be more helpful and easier to sort out that way and it is easier on my Email address which his no doubt clogged up with the amount of alerts I am receiving not to mention other mail I get. So yeah that's all for now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you later.**


	6. Chapter 05: The Lingering Emotions

**I'm back internet I a'm back an update from home using my own internet it feels great to have, s0n 0f a b1+ch I sound as if I lost something important for a lifetime when in reality it has only been little over a week. Now that I've finally got thot out of my system let's get back on track.**

 **Alright this Chapter ended up being way too long so I had to cut it short sorry but I realised that it was taking up too much so i decided to end it well at the end.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _"I mean, nobody told me! Nobody ever told me this was all a mistake! That's why I ended up like this! Ah, my true name is... Elizabeth Bathory!"_ —Carmilla Fate/Grand Order

* * *

Hakuno lay in Meltlilith's lap peacefully though not by choice. "You want to go and wake up don't you sempai." the Alter Ego stated. "You want to go and see up on the one who calls you his friend." Hakuno did not answer she literally in his mind or soul, one of the two he did not need to give Meltlilith a response to the she already had the answer to. "You know the others will be sad if I let you go" the Alter Ego said to the Former NPC. "We were all looking forward to seeing you again, we cried so the other three cried so much when they learnt of your deletion, Even Violet did." Meltlilith explained. "We thought we had lost our sisters and you Sempai" she informed him.

" _Great_ " Hakuno thought. " _Now I feel like a real jerk for needing to wake up from a dream_ " he complained to himself. " _Wait did Meltlilith say other three, and who is Violet?_ " he asked himself in surprise. Though he guessed they were other Alter Ego's that BB had made. Though he did wonder why she had not had them in the Sakura Labyrinth instead of keeping them to the side for some other purpose.

Meltlilith smiled kindly as she saw his thoughts or more like heard them. "Yes there are more of us Sempai" the Alter Ego explained. "more of us who want to meet you, more of us who love you more than anything else if not love you and you alone" She informed the object of her affection. "But I guess it is time for you to leave now" she stated. "After all Sempai wouldn't be Sempai if he didn't" the Alter Ego reasoned with a trace of longing in her voice.

Hakuno closed his eyes and uttered two words as the former NPC entered the world of the waking "Thank you." he said with gratitude though it was slightly terrifying this atmosphere that Meltlilith created had given him the peace of mind he needed. Even if it was dangerous the former NPC was still grateful to her this brief respite she had provided him.

"Even if you go Sempai" Meltlilth stated as she stroked his head gently. "I can keep waiting for you to return" the Alter Ego explained. "I'll affirm even the ugliest parts of you" Meltlilith explained. "And I'll keep on protecting the 'love' you whispered into my ear" she whispered into his own ear as Hakuno himself began to process of waking up from the paradise that was so perfect it could make him forget that he was even human or that he was never human in the first place. It was truly a paradise, but still it was a paradise stopped in a single moment of satisfaction. And for Hakuno and any human that would never be enough.

"Don't worry Sempai" Meltlilith said sensing his thoughts "I love that part of you as well." The Alter Ego may have still been speaking as her voice did trail off getting even fainter but the former NPC heard no more as he woke up.

* * *

As Hakuno's eyes fluttered open he saw several cards laying face down on his seven in total. Picking them up he noticed they -as he had known beyond doubt- had something to do with Meltlilith. Reviewing the cards he read their names out in a soft and quiet voice. "Meltlilith, Constitution of an Abuser, The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle, The Siren Who Burns Entrails, Farewell Albrecht, Unforgivable Hilarion" the former NPC read out the first six cards nam. They all were what went with Meltlilith her power's and skills, the last one however wasn't. Hakuno looked at the last card and saw that it had to be used in coercion with Passionlip. "Virgin Razor – Paradise On" Hakuno said the name as if tasting it. This was new as the former NPC had not seen the two Alter Ego's fight alongside one another ever, indeed that would have made the Sakura Labyrinth more difficult to overcome, for which the was grateful. "They seem to be wanting me to use them as cards in the duels" Hakuno noted as he stored them in his pocket with the card of Passionlip. Deciding to go to the dorms Lobby he was greeted by Bastion who had also arisen earlly. "Good morning Hakuno" he greeted.

"Good morning Misawa-Sempai" Haknno respectfully greeted. As the two of them sat down and had a quick breakfast before they both headed to the infirmary. "Do you think Jayden will be alright Misawa Sempai?" Hakuno asked as the to of them got to Duel Academy's main building and went inside.

"I am not so sure" Bastion replied. "We still don't know what Aster did and if he really did do something to his deck that hurt Jayden after he lost, But if he did" Bastion trailed off. It seemed that Aster was still in the Infirmary to though he was awake but still a little shaken from what Hakuno did to him that night. Though in reality it was more what Gilgamesh had done or refrained himself from doing mainly killing Aster for the professional duellists impudence

The Former NPC's eyes narrowed in a form of silently fury. If Aster had done more than just knock Jayden out with the power infused with his deck then Hakuno would introduce him to the Noble Phantasm that had knocked him out, not their card form but the real deal. Which the Professional Duellist would not survive forget about being knocked unconscious.

It seemed as though Lancer was up and about. " _Alright_ " he stated " _If you need me to gut him just give me a nod, I could use the chance to stretch my legs_."

Hakuno was unsure whether he should take Cú Chulainn up on his offer as he did have a habit of losing his temper and nuking someone if he got angry enough at the person. Well at least according to Gilgamesh this was true., Hakuno was also more worried about everyone else reaction if the Heroic Spirit did that. Also he was still being monitored by a group of people who had more authority of than the school having them track his every move. The Former NPC sighed as he knew that this was going to be a very complicated and difficult day.

Hakuno's foreboding was proven right when Bastion finally decided to ask "So how did you beat Aster Phoenix in the very first round?" The genius asked his fellow Ra Yellow.

Hakuno knew that lying was not going to get him anywhere but in trouble and the Former NPC didn't need or particularly desire that so he decided to say the truth in a vague way. "I fought the way I did before I came to Duel Academy, Holding nothing back as if my own life were on the line, Sempai."

While this did work it seemed that basstion had picked up on his choice of word's specifically the 'fought' and not 'duelled'. But though Hakuno suspected that Bastion had noticed this his fellow Ra Yellow did not push the matter any further. "That does seem reasonable" Bastion stated. "Though I would suggest not doing so openly next time" he added. "I know you believe that you are being watched" the black haired Ra yellow explained. "I've noticed it too, you are being monitored, So try to keep things from prying eyes" he asked. "I am unsure if whoever it is has ill intentions" he stated. "But it is a good countermeasure just in case."

Hakuno already knew this but appreciated Bastion for offering his advice and help. "You have my thanks Misawa Sempai" he replied.

" _I don't think I am ever going to get used to being treated with such respect_ " Bastion thought mopily, though he was rather pleased that at least someone in the world recognised him and his talents.

* * *

Aster was sitting up in his bed in Duel Academy's infirmary. He remembered all to clearly the events of the night and was not only angry but frightened and confused. The kid had been a nobody who only had a special deck that Kaiba had Pegasus made yet this student who wasn't even in Obelisk Blue had trounced him as Aster was worth nothing more than a casual glance or moment of attention.

Also His duel Monster's or to more accurately say Duel spirits were far too real even for Duel Spirits. Aster knew that Duel Spirits were real creatures that felt like anyone else however that kid's, Hakuno if Kaiba had not lied about his, his were another thing altogether. The hostility the Ra Yellows monsters had shown him were only matched by that of the duellist himself. Aster felt a chill run down his spine as he recalled the blank look in Hakuno's eyes. That wasn't the look of a person who was foolish or stupid, no that was the look someone may give an enemy when they dealt the final blow. Disciplined, calculating, hard and cold it was like looking into a frosty glass that was falling falling like a sharp icicle ready to plung into you and en your existence. Then there was that blonde haired and red eyed Duel monster that spoke of arrogance and power that looked down on him even as it was summoned to the field. Not to mention what had happened to the equip weapons when that spell card, gate of something or the other had come on the field. For aster that had been something new and he was a very experienced duellist.

"Just who are you?" Aster asked himself about Hakuno. He decided when he felt as though he had recovered fully that he would go and get some answers from the kid. "No human being who is that age should have eyes like those."

Unfortunately he was in the same room as Jayden so when the other person woke up it would be rather difficult and awkward for them both. Also the people who were Jayden's friends were about to walk through the door along with the one who had put him here in the first place. So unfortunately for Aster Phoenix was about to get even more awkward.

Hakuno and Bastion arrived at the infirmary and confirmed that they were the first one's here. As they were about to go in they saw Alexis making her way to them along with Chazz and Hassleberry. "Where's Truesdales-Sempai?" Hakuno asked.

"Private was up all night beside himself with worry" Hasleberry answered. "Thought he could use the few extra hours of sleep seeing that this is the weekend and all" the dino-soldier explained.

"The dork should have stayed here with Jayden if he was that worried" Chazz snarled. "I swear I could almost here him tossing and turning around not to mention his annoying rapid fire muttering."

"At least you weren't in the same room as he was" Hassleberry huffed. It was clear because of that he hadn't gotten much sleep either, but that didn't seem to faze the dino-soldier. "I mean commander Midiori had to come and tell him to pipe it down." Sarge explained in his usual slightly militaristic manner. "I think she is a little worried too."

"No duh" Chazz stated. "Her brother was the one who Gave Jayden his hero deck so of course she is concerned about him if she also views him as a younger brother of sorts." Chazz explained as they went inside.

Jayden happened to be awake for them which was a good thing. Though Hakuno could sense that something was immediately wrong. "Something happened Yuki-Sempai" Hakuno stated. "While it is alright to be shaken after being defeated in that way something is missing" Hakuno reasoned. "Something that makes you," the former NPC then paused as he searched for the right word or phrase "well something that makes you, who you are."

" _It seems your powers of observation have increased thus far since I last saw you_ " a cold but young voice stated. Hakuno was not the only one of the group who noticed it.

"Friend of yours?" Chazz asked before Hakuno and himself realised what was wrong with Jayden. "No way" Chazz stated in disbelief. "You can't have, how did losing to Aster make you lose the ability to see Duel Spirits" he stated before remembering what had made Hakuno all riled up the night before. "That motherless, fatherless son of a hack" Chazz snarled. However he stopped when he and the rest of them sensed a chilling and deadly aura coming from Hakuno.

Hakuno stood there with a the a deathly sold presence around him. Chazz and the other could have sworn for a moment his eye colour was blood red.

" _Calm yourself_ " the Duel Spirit stated. " _You know as well as I that the one known as Asster Phoenix posses no such power, so it must have been another._ "

Chazz took this opportunity to look at the Duel Spirit. It seemed to be a child of European origin with blue hairn an a very concealing clothes. "I take it you are a friend of Hakuno's?" he asked.

The Duel Spirit shook his head. " _I'm afraid I can be no one's friend_ " it stated in a very mature manner. " _Though Hakuno and I have worked together in the past, circumstances have also pitted us against each other, One could say that I was instrumental in aiding him in his final victory._ " it stated. " _But it appears that I have said enough on that subject_ " As it said this the Duel Spirit that looked like a small boy turned to face Jayden. Taking out a book and quill he jotted down several notes as if reviewing Jayden as some sort of rare sample. " _I see that is it_ " he stated before turning to Hakuno. " _Someone I suspect close to the one named Aster had placed a spell that the Duellist himself was unaware of_ " it explained.

"So what was that spell supposed to do, I get the feeling it was not supposed to make Jayden unable to see duel spirits?" Chazz asked.

The others had taken a few steps back as they realised that Chazz and Hakuno were consulting a Duel Spirit. "Just how many Duel Spirits does Hakuno know?" Hassleberry asked. "I mean it is as if every monster in his deck is a Duel spirit."

" _The halfwit isn't far from the truth_ " The Duel Spirit stated." _Though in practice it is closer to a little over half as We have two forms and therefore two cards as a result we spirits are bound to both cards._ "

That caught Chazz off guard but he didn't let it distract him. "So what was that spell you talked about supposed to do?" he asked.

The Duel Spirit then looked hard at Hakuno before deciding to answer. " _It was meant to be a form of brainwashing meant to be an example the phrase 'defeat equals friendship'_ " The blue haired Duel Spirit. Explained. " _However It did not work as the spell was not strong enough to overcome your friend Jayden so right now he is like a lost soul_ " With this the Duel Spirit looked to one of the other beds in the infirmary separated by the curtains and said " _For your information both I and Hakuno were aware that you were listening in_ " The duel Spirit gave a sigh " _I also feel obliged to tell you that depending on what happens here your life may be measured in moments_ " it informed Aster Phoenix. " _So is there anything you would like to add to what I have said, denials insults abuse?_ "

"The only one I know who could have cast that spell you were talking about who would have been allowed to touch my deck would have been my manager Sartorius" Aster stated as he got out of his bed and walked over to where they were. "After all it was him who had een asking me to duel and defeat Jayden for him."

"Why the sudden urge to help, you seemed quite fine with what you did last night?" Alexis stated coldly. "From the way you behaved one could even say you were pleased with yourself?"

Aster sighed. "I may be like that but I would never do something like this to a person, Losing the ability to duel may b fine but losing the ability to see Duel Spirits is just wrong" he explained. "As it is I have noticed that sartorius has been acting strange recently, though I would never have imagined that it would lead to him doing something like this."

"So you are helping us as you your views on the concept of justice would not allow you to leave Jayden" as he is Hakuno said coldly.

"I am finding it strange that you are not gloating over your victory last night" Aster stated trying to deflect the Former NPC's question. "You did humiliate me in one round without losing a single one of your life points."

That caught the others attention but Hakuno was unperturbed. "I have more concerning issues than to simply gloat over something trivial as that type of victory" the former NPC stated. "I came here to check up on my friend as I am concerned about him, the only thing I would come here to do if I were here to see you is" Hakuno didn't finish that sentence but then again he didn't need to the message was clear and everyone in the room could have sworn for just a moment his irisis had been filled with a deep malevolent red colour.

"Uh guys I can't see my cards either" Jayden informed them to which the blue haired Duel spirit nodded.

" _I suspect he will need to find a catalyst_ " it explained. " _Something that will reawaken that ability of his though I feel that we will only get in the way if we try to help. I suggest Jayden go on a journey of sorts It will definitely be short so we don't need to worry however I am sure that if he searches for whatever this is he will find it and more._ " The Heroic Spirit explained.

"I trust your judgement as you are incapable of being incorrect on such matters" Hakuno stated. "But first I am going to try something." the Former NPC explained. "Gil could you come out here for a minute?" he asked.

The next instant Gilgamesh materialised as a Duel Spirit standing beside him. " _I see that the mongrel I refrained from putting down last night has not yet learned the lesson I wished to impart fully_." he stated. Sizing up aster as one would to to a mutt that they were about to blast into oblivion. Aster noticed the shimmering portals behind the Duel Spirit and stepped back from the Golden armoured figure.

"Hey I can see him" Jayden exclaimed drawing everyone's attention to himself.

" _Of course_ " the Blue haired duel Spirit stated." _That's what you need to find_ " the Duel spirit stated.

"What?" Chazz asked. "What is it he needs to uncover?" the black jacketed Sliferr asked. "You seem to be on to something" he stated.

"Heroes" Hakuno stated. "I believed that since Jayden liked using heroes as his duel cards that he might have had some resonance with them" The former NPC regarded Gilgamesh before nodding in thanks. "It seemed I was right."

"Wait a second are you telling me that that thing is a hero?" Aster stated with disbelief looking at the gold spiky haried and red eyed human like Duel Spirit

Gilgamesh's laughter echoed in the four's ears. " _But of course mongrel"_ Gillgamesh stated in between laughs. _"I am surprised you could not tell that I am, in fact almost all of Hakuno's duel monsters as you call them are heroes of their own stories or anti-heroes as you could call them._ " he explained. " _But I deem that you do not deserve to know any more than that_ " he stated and with that he dissapeared.

"So now we know what Jayden need to look for" Alexis stated not being privy to what the King of Heroes had said. "Do we know any good place to go looking" she asked.

It seemd that the other Duel Spirit had taken her question into consideration even though she could not see or here him. " _there is an anomaly I am sensing that may be of use to you if you go there_ " The Duel Spirit stated. " _I believe that if you were to go there you will find what you need._ " It seemed Gilgamesh's presence had allowed Jayden to be able to here the other Duel spirit at least.

"Great" Jayden said trying to find some of his usual flare. "where do I go?"

Hakuno looked to the others before saying "Come I think it is as Caster said this is something Jayden can only do alone." With that He walked out with the rest following suit leaving Aster, Jayden and the newly named Caster alone.

Tell me one thing?" Aster asked Caster. "Since you seem to be a good judge of Character should I go and confront Sartorius now?"

Caster shook his head " _no I would suggest going back and doing as he says until you get enough evidence that he is deceiving you then I would suggest coming back to Duel academy as I feel that is where your 'friend' will be._ "

Aster nodded his head in contemplation. "I'll think about it" he said before he too left.

Now that they were all alone Caster began to give Jayden the instruction to begin his journey. Though his last words to the Slifer were " _Once you have got them back or reawakened them it is just the start of your battles._ "

* * *

The rest of the crew had gone back to sit in the Slifer Red dorm and were currently sitting in Chazz's quarters. Currently Hakuno saw that Chazz's Duel Spirit Ojama Yellow was harassing the black jacketed Slifer. "Oh the horror" the yellow mutant stated in its irritating squeaky voice "the horror, Jaden can't talk to his cards any more." It may have been genuinely concerned but due to its appearance and the fact that it was shaking it rear as it spoke made it rather hard to deal with. "What if that was you boss?" Ojama yellow asked "I can't go there its too-" whatever the mutant was about to say was cut off as an irritated Chazz Princeton swatted it away.

Hakuno was getting a rather good idea of why the black jacketed Slifer was perpetually in a bad mood. With the three Ojama's consistently nagging you anyone would be in a bad frame of mind.

It seemed that Chazz was not the only one who found the Ojama to be a tad irritating but this other person's reaction made Chazz's look like a tame and loving touch. Gilgamesh stared down at the Yellow mutant as the Gate of Babylon opened forth en mass behind the King of heroes. "Mongrel" he addressed Ojama Yellow. "I did not give you permission to even exist in my presence, then tips of weapons came out of the shimmering golden portals slowly and steadily in an almost painfully stalling way. It was clear as day that the little yellow mutant would have wetted itself it it could have. "May your remains entertain me" Gilgamesh stated as he fired the noble phantasm's en mass at the yellow mutant who after a moment of being shocked started running for it life as the legendary weapons homed in towards it narrowly missing. Gilgamesh began luaghing loudly. "Mongrel You will not die so easily until I am satisfied." This made it clear he was missing on purpose.

Chazz watched the scene play out with Hakuno with amused interest. "It seems that duel spirit of yours ain't half bad" the black jacketed Slifer stated.

Bastion coughed "Ahem" he spoke gaining both the Slifer Red's and his fellow Ra Yellow's attention. "I hate to dampen the cheery mood but we have a problem." he stated. The rest of the group was also paying attention to him. "This dorm" the genius Ra yellow informed them "with Jayden gone they might tear it down" Bastion explained.

Syrus hung his head down in defeat "He's right, guys were doomed" the Blue haired Slifer stated

Bastion too looked pretty under the weather "Our headquarters gone?" he asked in his usual militaristic manner of speeck.

Chazz however was looking rather pleased with himself. He made a grunt that would have passed for something along the lines of 'not quite'. "We may be one man down but were six men strong" he explained. Hakuno could see why he was the number two of the group. "Well" the black jacketed Slifer paused. "well five men and a lovely lady." Chazz explained rising from where he sitting.

" _Man he really has it bad for her_ " a rather sarcastic sounding voice said from beside Hakuno. Turning around Hakunoo came face to face with Archer or as he was really called EMIYA the Wrought Iron Hero. Archer himself wore the first equipment that he had worn when they first met. Rasing a finger to his lips he indicated for Hakuno to keep quiet about his presence here. Hakuno knew that Gilgamesh and Archer would not get along or would not be able to at least. So the Former NPC did as was requested of him and kept his silence and turned his attention back to Chazz who had stood up and put his foot on the coffee table in front of them while raising his clenched fist straight in the air.

"Alright" the black jacketed Slifer stated. "Four men, a Lady and Syrus" he corrected his previous statement. "The point is we got to fight" Chazz explained beating is hand against his chest.

"Here, here Chazz" Bastin stated getting up and voicing his agreement with a grin.

Alexis did likewise with a joyful smile "I'm in" she stated with determination.

"I'll stand by and cheer" Syrus stated voicing his assent his smile the biggest.

"How about a group Yeehaw?" Hassleberry suggested the dino-soldier rising to his feet as well.

They all looked at Hakuno who shrugged. "Sure sempai" the Former NP said as too he rose to his feet "Why not?"

The entire group then raised their arms and shouted 'Yeehaw' in unison.

"That's right" Hassleberry stated. "If Crowler tries anything he'll crash right into a wall of brotherhood" the dino-soldier declared.

While the rest of the group voiced their assen Hakuno noticed that he could here someone singing in the background. Fortunately Chazz beat him to the punch.

"Does anyone else here singing" the one who was Jayden's second stated. "Or is it me?"

* * *

The gang then ran outside to follow the sound and came at the bridge which the sound was coming from below.

Down below there seemed to be a brown haired teen with medium longish brown hair singing with a guitar on a boat. "Everybody rock now" he sang. "Chilling out on my boat with a Guitar, yeah!" he exclaimed. Looking up he saw the "Hey sissy" he greeted as he still played that guitar of his.

"Atticus" Alexis said shocked. It seemed that she was the one who the boy now named Atticus had greeted. The other voiced their disbelief at who it was.

Hakuno didn't understand what was going on but it seemed that this must be Alexis's brother or something given from his nickname of here which had been said with affection and not mockery. But it seemed Hassleberry didn't understand this part, Hakuno suspected it was because the dino-soldeir was too dense in the head to understand some things. It id make sense though why his rank was sergeant not not anything higher.

"Hold on" Hassleberyy stated. 'Who's he calling a sissy?" the dino-soldier asked in a hostile and confused manner.

"Me" Alexis replied. "He's my brothter" she explained in a blunt tone.

It seemed that this was news to the Dino soldier as he responded. "I knew that" it was convincing for everyone except for Hakuno.

The six of them had gone back to the Slifer red dorm and waited for Atticus to follow them. "So?" Alexis asked as her brother faced them."what brings you to this side of campus?"

"Come on" Atticus complained. You know, Crowlers plan" the brown haired youth stated. "Remember" he asked.

Hakuno was taken aback by this he thought siblings were supposed to support each other no matter what, as evidenced with Julius and Leonardo from his personal experience. " _I guess humans are really different_ " he internally sighed.

Alexis too was taken aback by this as her eyes widened in surprise "Your joking?" she asked.

"He sounds pretty serious to me" a new voice rang out. Climbing up from the ledge appeared acting chancellor Crowler. What was surprising was that he was in an all grey swimsuit and had been wearing the boat while being the one propelling it,

"Chancellor Crowler?" Alexis asked in a confused and slightly perturbed tone. The question meant 'what are you doing here'

"Nice day for snorkelling isn't it?" Crowler asked ignoring Alexis's question. "By the way Alexis, have you come to your senses yet or not?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"My senses!" Alexis exclaimed incredulously. "I'm not the one in the wet suit with the boat strpped to my back." she stated.

"We can all agree on that Sempai" Hakuno stated "Though Crowler-Sensei are you sure you should be standing on the edge of a cliff with something heavy like that on your back?" he asked.

Crowler it seemed had not heard him as he was trying his best to get rid of the boat. Which resulted in him nearly falling of the ledge.

"Sis" Atticus said in a pleading tone, "Can't you just give his idea a chance?" he asked.

Syrus looked confused it was obvious that he had forgotten wath ad happened when Alexis had first moved into the Slifer red dorm. "What idea" the light blue haired Slifer asked.

It was clear to Hakuno that Alexis was embarrassed about this as she seemed to close her eyes and there was a strong blush on he cheeks. "I already told you guys" she explained. "Crowler wants Atticus ans I to become a pop singing duo?"

Hakuno didn't understand what that had to do with duelling or the card game but he did remember that Alexis had told them that Crowler wanted her to sing while she duelled so it did make sense to the Former NPC after the pieces came together. It also seemed her brother was all for it from his reaction and insistence that she give it a try.

"I don't see what's so bad about it" Crowler stated. "I get free publicity you get a free dress" he explained shamelessly.

Now this did shock Hakuno to his core, Teachers were not supposed to be like this and the former NPC voiced this to them. "Crowler-sensei you're supposed to be nurturing the talent of you student not exploiting it, how can you stand there and say something that wrong so shamelessly and claim that you are doing everything for the students and the school." Hakuno's look of surprise and horror turned to disgust and revulsion "Sensei, you expect to keep your job with a selfish and self-centred attitude like that." the former NPC stated with ice and venom in his voice. "You disgust me I refuse to acknowledge you as being worthy of teaching anyone" This feeling was similar to how he had felt the previous night though it not even half as strong. It was not hot like Hakuno expected it to be but frezzing though like before not even half as much as the previous night.

Still this was more than enough to make Crowler take a few steps back. Though to the acting chancellor's credit he only did take three a fourth would see him off the ledge. "Now, now mister Kishinami" he stated trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "Please don't say things like that, I am sure you don't really mean it as I do do many things for this Academy" he explained.

Hakuno's face had become impossibly calm it seemed that Crowler had only added fuel to the fire, but Crowler thought he had appeased the Ra Yellow. That was until he heard the next to words. "Get. Out" the former NPC commanded every syllable a threat and promise not to mention the ice, venom and surprisingly steel in his voice made Crowler drop everything and bolt. Jumping off the ledgee and swimming as far away as fast as possible.

"Hey where do you think you can get off talking to Chancellor Crowler like that" Atticus asked in an irritated tone until he met eyes with the former NPC and he felt an unearthly chill run down his spine.

"To be honest" Hakuno began "You're the second older brother I met" he stated in an almost conversational way. Atticus was the only one who didn't get that it was almost.

"Oh yeah was he as cool or as handsome as I am?" the older teen asked in a joking manner. However the deadly chill that he was feeling only grew stronger.

"You would dare compare yourself to Julius?" Hakuno asked rhetorically. "You are not even on his level" the Former NPC explained. "A Brother who had sacrificed everything for his younger sibling and friends is the type of person he was."

The Group realised that this Julius who Hakuno was talking about must have been one of the people in what they believed to be the Shadows duels that they believed Hakuno took part in.

"Do not insult him by bringing him down to your level" Hakuno informed Atticus. "Compared to him you're lower than trash, so don't sully his name with your comparison."

Bastion and the Others noticed that Hakuno had left out the honorifics he usually used which meant he was really angry with Atticus.

"Forcing your own dream onto others is revolting and sick," The Former NPCE stated. "I was told by one who I understood that our ideals are our better selves" he explained. Hakuno's eyes bore into Atticus who felt slightly if not wholly frightened of the younger teen. "You must be lower than trash to be so shallow and have such shallow ideals that you would force upon others." the Ra Yello stated.

Now Atticus was not one to get angry but he was angry now, however a part of him one that was usually ignored was screaming to him not to go any further. That part was ignored however as Atticus said. "Big words, care to back them up?" he had a feeling that this kid needed to get whatever was in his system out of it and as his senior Atticus felt obliged to help him with it.

Hakuno's duel disk activated and for a second his eyes were blood red again. "I'll be more than happy to" he answered in a voice devoid of emotion.

Atticus gave a nervous laugh. "Well you see I don't have my disk on me at the moment" he explained so how about we have the duel later." he asked "I think we could do this later tomorrow afternoon" he explained.

Hakuno's duel disk deactivated. "Well then I'll be there" the former NPC stated as he walked off. The others realised that he was still upset over what had happened to Jayden.

"Atticus" Alexis said to her older brother this time however there was concern and worry in it. "You're not really going to duel him?"

"Worry about me sis?" Atticus teased. "Sorry but your friend has something eating away at him and he needs to get it out." he explained. "As his senior and the best Duellist officially at Duel Academy I have to help my juniors out."

"Just" Alexis paused before continuing. "Just be careful alright, he beat Aster in less than a round."

Atticus's eyes narrowed at this He was good friends with Zane and had been fuming when he saw his bud's humiliation. "So he really is good then, I guess I am going to have to play it safe." with that he left.

"Do you think your brother is going to be alright?" Hassleberry asked.

"I'll talk to Hakuno" Bastion stated. "I know he is upset for all of our sake's but I don't want him to do something that he regrets."

* * *

After Atticus had got out of sight he pulled out his phone and dialled specific number. The voice that answered was belonged to a his friend but sounded different as if something was missing. "Atticus" Zane greeted.

"Hey Zane" Attisuce replied. "Just thought I'll let you know that I heard Jayden couldn't duel any more after Aster beat him, something about being unable to see his cards and duel spirits."

"I presume there is another reason you called" Zane asked trying to sound like his old self but not quite getting it right.

"Yeah I'm going to be dueling the guy who wiped the floor with Aster for what he did to both you and Jayden I was wondering if you'd be able to come to Duel academy tomorrow annd see our duel for yourself?" he asked.

There was a long pause on Zane's end before he replied though it was a single word. "Fine" he said.

"Excellent be seeing you there" Atticus turned off his phone before Zane could change is mind. After this the Duellist sighed. "I guess I have got my work cut out for me?" he asked rhetorically remembering his conversation with Jayden before Jayden left earlier during the day. "Well no use crying over spilled milk I guess."

* * *

 **Hakuno's Cards**

* * *

 **Meltlilith**

Element: Dark

Stars: 8

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: This can be special summoned for no cost if you have the monster 'BB' on the field. Every time this monster attacks it gains 400 ATK and DEF. When you lose life points this monster gains 1000 ATK.

ATK: 2900

DEF: 3200

* * *

 **Farewell Albrecht**

Trap Card

Type: Continous

Effect: You may activate this card when one of your monsters is attacked. The attacking monster is switched into DEF mode and your defending monster cannot be destroyed until the end of the next round.

* * *

 **Unforgivable Hilarion**

Trap Card

Type: Normal

Effect: You may activate this trap card when you or one of your monsters is attacked . The aattacking monster loses 300 ATK per its level and you gain 400 life points per level of your defending monster.

* * *

 **Constitution of an Abuser**

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: You may equip this card to a monster for it to gain 200 ATK every turn it stays on the field for every turn this card has been equipped. It also loses 100 DEF for every turn you do not have the monster this card is equipped to attack. When this card is equipped to a monster in DEF mode that monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

* * *

 **The name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle**

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: You may equip this car to a monster so that when ever that monster attacks half of the opposing monsters ATK is negated from your opponents life points.

* * *

 **The Siren Who Burns Entrails**

Spell Card

Type: Continuos

Effect: You may play this card so that whenever one of your monsters destroys an opposing monster, half of the destroyed monsters DEF points are added to you life points.

* * *

 **Virgin Razor - Paradise On**

Spell Card

Type: Normal

Effect: If you have the monsters 'Meltlilith' and 'Passionlip' on the field you may play this spell card to have one of these monsters attack your opponents life points directly.

* * *

 **So yeah that is where it ends for this chapter, next chapter will have the due and to those of you who have played Extra CCC hopefully our favourite Dragon Blooded Pop start to make her Debut (Red Lancer). I think it is a most fitting setting for her and Saber.**

 **Also the Card's Meltlilith has are a bit OP but then again so is She you only did beat her because Shinji infected her with a Virus to drop her level. Here she does not suffer from that so as you can imagine there would be no kill like overkill if she was employed in a duel. Fortunately Hakuno is afraid of using her and her sisters so the world is safe for the moment.**

 **Also In the Duel with Atticus when he calls up his stage area spell I did briefly have the impression of Gilgamesh going "What nonsense is this, allow me to show you what true perfection is, now look and behold ENUMA ELISH" and Then I was like he wouldn't even bother and just kill Atticus with something else.**

 **Also Jayden and Atticus did talk to each other in this one before Jayden left to where Caster had directed him. So he has some facts down.**

 **So if there is any idea you want to share please Review or PM me though as Alsways I will prefer it if you review first and then let Me PM you unless you are a little embarrassed or too shy to share it where others can see.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and Naru I know that Meltlilith will only go after Archer if Hakuno is female but not everyone else does.**


	7. Chapter 06: Take Center Stage Lancer

**So as it turns out the internet got cut because Telstra does not know how to bill us and some other shit, what a fucking mess so I am once again updating from a council Library on the Wifi here. SO I kinda feel unhappy with this one as I felt as though I rushed it but when I decided to to something I do it.** **Anyway Here is the duel with Atticus, by the Way Gil is also pissed at him so expect a cur stomp. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Are you any different!? You sacrificed yourself to save me that time! At that time were you thinking about complicated stuff like "this is my Shinigami duty"!? That's not what sacrificing yourself is! At the very least... I'm different! I haven't accepted any commitment. If things get bad I might run away... since I'm not a good enough person to be able to sacrifice my life for total strangers. But unfortunately I'm also not trash that can live happily without paying back his debts!- Ichigo Kurosaki to Rukia Kuchiki, Bleach

* * *

Hakuno frowned as he listened to Caster's (Author) explanation. "So you sent him to an anomaly you detected that you feel resonates?" Hakuno questioned.

" _Precisely_ " the short child-like looking Heroic Spirit of one of the greatest children's authors replied. " _I was able to deuce that your friend Jayden was going to find what he needed there._ " Hakuno sometimes wondered how anyone put up with him.

The former NPC's levelled stare was matched by the Heroic Spirits. "I am to take it this is not all you want to tell me" The Former NPC stated, it was not a question.

The blue haired Heroic Spirit nodded " _it is just that I noticed a few things about the one who challenged you to a duel yesterday_ " Hans Christian Anderson explained. " _I felt that you might need to know that he appears to have two different decks, which I suspect that he will use the weaker of tomorrow when the two of you duel._ " The former Servant informed the former NPC

Hakuno was not one to feel ennraged or claim that his opponent was going easy on him. "His second deck, I take it there is something in it that is dangerous for him?" the former NPC and victor of Moon Cell asked.

Caster nodded " _I suspect there is something in his second deck that is extremely dangerous for the humans who live on this planet_ " Caster explained. " _More importantly I believe it was made by this planets natives_ " Caster theorised.

"So you're asking me to go easy on him?" Hakuno asked. He was not one to actually hold back knowingly, then again he had been labelled as a selfish existence.

Caster shook his head in response " _Not entirely I am more of suggesting that you take it at a slower pace than you usually do, after from what I've seen there are few duellist in the academy better than he is, Also you have never seen him duel and from your friends have told you despite his laid back personality he may be rather difficult to face as he has seen all of your duels._ "

Hakuno had to give caster his due, the short Heroic Spirit was right. And Hakuno knew that due to a certain ability of his Caster's predictions where always accurate. "I'll try" the former NPC said giving himself some leeway if he failed to as he just said that he would try and not that he would. "But is there anything else you wanted to inform me of?" The Victor of the near side and far side of Moon Cell asked.

Caster shook his small head. " _Not at the moment no_ " the Heroic spirit the looked into the direction of the Academy. " _Though I would not recommending the card's associated with me in any duel save for my Noble Phantasm._ "

Hakuno couldn't help but roll his eyes at this after all Caster himself in Moon Cell had stated that he was next to worthless as a Servant and could be taken down easily. "I'll try and not put you in harms way" Hakuno replied. Though having the Heroic Spirit on the field was more or less to enhance the other cards already in play. And to see what is in your deck, your opponents deck, your opponents hand and their face downs. But given that effect Caster like he was in Moon Cell was rather fragile and weak, meaning that Hakuno would have had to devise a way to keep him on the field without getting destroyed in less than a round. That would be quite the challenge.

The fomer NPC's musings were interrupted when a high pitched female voice sung out in a very bad tune " _Pig_ " she called out.

Hakuno sighed wondering how this Heroic Spirit got here above all others. "Yes" lancer he said with a sigh as a new Heroic spirit made itself known to him. She had horns protruding from hair that was a shade between red and purple, she wore a gothic style dress that was close to shameless as she showed off her shoulders and chest. Her hands had claws instead of fingers that were the same colour as her hair and she sported a long reptilian tale that was black the same as her two horns. This was (Red) Lancer also known as Elizabeth Báthory, Hakuno vaguely recollected that Caster had said something to him while he was in Duel Academy about how they were lucky that she had been summoned as her naive younger self and not summoned as her older counterpart Carmilla. That was a prospect that scared Hakuno.

The former NPC's musings were interrupted as Lancer called out again. " _Pig are you even listening_?" she asked or more of demanded pouting indignantly.

Hakuno was able to stop himself from thinking that she looked cute with this expression on her face by reminding himself what deeds she and her older counterpart did to make it to the throne of Heroes, infamy worked just as well fame. Not to mention that Gilgamesh had thought to bring her Older Counterpart sealed in two cards here as well. "Yes" Hakuno replied.

" _I said that you are going to let me take centre stage in this duel_ " Lancer demanded arrogantly. " _I'll show your entire Academy the beauty of my voice_ " she declared.

Hakuno realised the scope of what she had just said and such a thing was something he wouldn't even wish on his worst enemy. It was hard to comprehend but Lancer was worse that Saber when it came to singing. "Ah won't them seeing you attack and defeat the opposing monsters be enough?" Hakuno asked hopefully wishing if Lancer would be satisfied if she just got to show off.

Unfortunately it didn't work " _and deprive them of the chance to here me sing_?" Lancer asked as if horrified by the prospect of what Hakuno suggested. "Besides I have been practising my singing for quite some time now, my song will be one to die for" The Heroic spirit declared blind to how talentless she was in the art of singing, unless it was death metal that was.

To Hakuno getting better at singing for Lancer meant that she had progressed from shattering every glassware in a hundred meter radius, to shattering more sturdier items like stone or metal at an even larger radius. The former NPC knew that Lancer was not going to drop this subject until he finally agreed with her. "Fine" the victor of Moon Cell said with a defeated sigh. "Just try not to break anything valuable in the duel."

The las tpart of what he said went unheard as Lancer went eccentric and started to perform somersaults around the area. "Oh yes" she declared. "This is going to be so much fun."

Hakuno knew that she was innocent, unlike her older self Lancer was innocent of what was wrong with what she did "I guess they don't call it innocent monster as a joke" he muttered.

* * *

Kaiba was once again staring at his screen in frustration, this time he was watching a replay of what had happened in a facility of his. Said facility had been destroyed by an unknown individual. Kaiba suspected that that unknown individual was the Duel Spirit that had trounced Aster after the latter's defeat of Jayden Yuki in Duel Academy. Kaiba grittted his teeth as he suspected that the gold portals were more than just a card as they managed to tear his facility to the ground and he had only just begun repairing it. More importantly in the footage an unconscious Hakuno Kishinami can be seen, in fact it was because of this that Kaiba had taken an interest and had begun monitoring the boy.

Aster's Duel had confirmed that the monster with yellow hair, red eyes and golden armour must be the one that works best in cohesion with the card that summoned the portals, "Gate of Babylon" Kaiba muttered. He was not that well versed in history that was that ancient. Then again Pegasus had never heard of it so it had to be extremely ancient then. Though how much was still a question.

Speaking of Pegasus he just was receiving an online call from the man. Kaiba knew that Pegasus would not have been contacting him from a friendly chat as Kaiba would never pick up his phone or open the message for one with anyone least of all Pegasus. Kaiba took in a deep breath as he connected knowing that as it was with all other encounters Pegasus was going to push him to the limits of his patience yet again.

"Yohoo Kaiba boy" the creator of the modern monster duel system greeted Seto Kaiba in his usual insufferable cheery way. "I have some news that you may desire to be informed of."

Kaiba fixed Maximillion with his dread gaze but the creator of the modern monster system was as usual unaffected and unconcerned. "Get to the point?" Kaiba demanded.

"It seems what had happened to Jayden was that he is unable to see Duel Spirits any more or as they say" Pegasus stated turning serious. "The nurse confirmed that there was nothing wrong with his cards and so did his friends, Aster who was also in the infirmary believes that his manager Sartorius may have been responsible." It was Clear where Maximillion Pegasus stood on this matter.

Kaiba himself felt a little enraged, rigging the game was unacceptable and something he would never stoop to doing, taking away someone's ability to duel was something Yugi' would do in a punishment game. And even then he wouldn't go that far. Even so Kaiba answered "and what of it?" in his usually uninterested and cold manner.

Pegasus was too good of a poker player to fall for this so he continued. "Also unrelated to mister Yuki, it appears that the top duellist of Duel Academy challenged mister Kishinami to a duel that is to take place today."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in anger "What?" he asked. "I specifically instructed them not to" Seto stated his disapproval clear. "Looks like I am going to have to change the staff of the academy" he grunted.

"While you are right to punish those two, I feel I need to inform you of what I uncovered in Atticus's past, It appears that he was under the influence of one of these shadow riders last year and is a Shadow game duellist."

"So do you think he may figure but something about Hakuno Kishinami that we wouldn't when I myself have played several?" Kaiba asked or more like challenged.

"Sometimes it is better to get first hand experience in such matters, it also appears that Zane Truesdale is taking a break from his career to visit the Academy and is going to watch this duel." Pegaus said the last part offhandedly.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, since Aster had gone straight to the Duel Academy it was logical to assume that he was also suffering the effects of what had happened when he and Jayden lost. "I'll send him a message that I require his presence after the duel finishes" Kaiba stated looking Pegasus in his one eye. "I suspect that like Jayden he too is suffering from something after his defeat."

"Excellent decision Kaiba boy" Pegasus congratulated back to his usual self. "Perhaps we may need to look into this Sartorius figure, if memory serves he is Aster's manager"

Kaiba nodded. "That I'll look into personally myself" he stated. "If worst comes to worst Yugi will get involved." he sated.

"Oh so you view this Satorius figure as a threat then?" Pegasus stated rhetorically. "As a matter of fact I do too, as I sensed something dangerous and powerful about that man,". Pegasus then gave a long and thoughtful pause. "It is the same sensation I got when I met the D" he admitted. Something rather violent waiting to burst forth and continuously spill its destructive nature outwards."

"That'll make the number of people we need to three" Kaiba stated as he remembered that the D had an impressive win streak but no one had ever seen his trump card as the duelling stage had always been trashed. Kaiba also noted that none of his opponents were ever seen again so it may be worth his while to monitor the worlds current number one. Then he would see to making Crowler squirm.

* * *

Zane sat in the familiar setting of Duel Academy's duelling stage. While on the outside he was able to maintain his regular stoic expression he had felt extremely off since his duel with Aster. The former undefeated duellist turned his attention to the stage, since Atticus was duelling it was obvious that he had asked for some grand entrance. Hakuno himself was just standing on the stage impassively without moving a muscle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the voice of acting Chancellor Crowler rang out as the lights turned off. "It's show time."

sitting next to Crowler was Bonaparte who did not look very well. "Miseur" the Frenchman stated. "Out of all of your idea's this one take the pastry." Bonaparte looked rather worried. "Kaiba's going to have our heads for this one for sure."

Crowler did not notice him and continued as a spotlight came in on him. "Well as you kids like to say time to raise the roof off this joint" he stated standing up. "Now give it up for our first star, Atticus Rhodes!" he declared.

Atticus himself descended to thee stage from wires in a black suit as he 'flew' around then entire room several times as the students cheered. A group of his fangirls all dressed up in yukata's took in a deep longing breathe has he swung up to them blowing a kiss. As he left the breathed out satisfied before giggling to themselves.

Atticus landed on the stage before declaring "I dedicate this duel to the lady's in the house." at this all of his fan girls squealed his name as if they had experienced total bliss. Now oppening his arms wisde he knelt on the stage "Now who love's you girls?" he asked rhetorically. Which resulted in the group squealing all the more. The crowd then started chanting his name as the lights came on.

Bastion and the others who were sitting n the stage had thoughts of their own. "He's like a one man boy band" Bastion stated.

"Sounds lonely" Syrus replied a little confused.

Bastion who still looking at the stage answered 'Doubt it."

Alexis sighed at her brother's antics, truly she was rather embarrassed by his flamboyant nature.

Hakuno for his part stood there with a neutral expression on his face. "Uh guy's Hakuno's given that blank look he does when someone is being ridiculous" Syrus stated.

Whatever Syrus was also going to say was cut off as Crowler began speaking once again. "And now for the opponent he personally selected, our Top ranking freshman and model Student Mister Hakuno Kishinami."

This received a mixed reaction from the crowd however the whole Ra Yellow burst into cheer along with the rest of the gang "Kishinami" they chanted.

Atticus looked impressed at the response. "I'll tell you now, kiddo you seem to have quite the following" he stated. "Maybe if you do well I'll give you some tips after I win."

Hakuno didn't rise to the bait and simply stated. "My life points are not yet null, and the duel hasn't even begun Sempai."

"Perhaps I'll show how a pro collects followers if you do well enough" Atticus stated as if the former NPC had not even spoken.. "Heck I may even make you my wingman."

Hakuno raised an eyebrow to that before he and Aster drew their first four cards and activated their duel disks. "Game on" Atticus stated realising that Hakuno had not said it.

"Alright kiddo" Atticus said drawing a card in a regular non dramatic fashion. "I'll go fist he stated." playing a card from his hand. "And I play panther warrior in attack mode." At this declaration purple humanoid panther wielding a sword and shield appeared on the field with a roar.

Panther Warrior 4 Stars ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600

" _That is a rather powerful card for one to normal summon_ " Hakuno noted. " _There must be some kind of drawback to it thought_ " the former NPC reflected thinking back to several of his lessons and remembered that this card needs a monster to be tributed for it to attack. " _So that's it_ " he noted.

"Next up" Atticus said showing a spell card to Hakuno "A spell card one that's fit for a start" he stated. "It's called spotlight" he explained as several different coloured lights appeared on Panther Warrior."And with my Panther warrior centre stage" Atticus stated. "It gains 300 ATK points"

Panther Warrior 4 Stars ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600

"Now I'll play this face down" Atticus stated as he set a card in his spell and trap zone. "And hand the mic to you."

Atticus's Life points: 8000

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

Hakuno drew a card in his usual reserved fashion. " _It seems while I can get a strong monster on the field I have an inkling that his face down is not going to be just superficial_ " Hakuno noted. "Well I'll play this my Moon Cell Archer (Robin Hood)" the former NPC stated. A man with orange hair wearing a green cloak and clothes appeared on the field with a Bow in his hand.

Moon Cell Archer (Robin Hood) 4 Stars ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300

Hakuno set a card down in his spell and trap zone before he decided to use Archer's effect. Discarding one card, That card so happened to be Moon Cell Lancer (Red), Hakuno had Arhcer shoot an arrow from his bow that destroyed Atticus's facedown causing the other youth to grit his teeth. "I believe my turn is now over sempai." the former NPC stated respectfully.

Atticus's Life points: 8000

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"That is a neat effect your card has there" Atticus stated. "However if you want to beat me you're going to have to do a lot better than that" Atticus said as he drew a card "Show time" looking at the card he had just drawn the Obelisk Blue decided to play it. "I'll start with this card Stray lambs" he declared as he played it getting two lamb tokens to the field in DEF mode.

Lamb Token 1 Star ATK:0000 DEF:0000

Lamb Token 1 Star ATK:0000 DEF:0000

" _So that is how he is going to get it to attack_ " Hakuno realised. " _Too bad_ " The Former NPC smiled internally while closing his eyes.

"You see if Panther Warrior wants to shine in the spot light he has to cut down a few friends" Atticus explained. "It's the reality of show business kiddo" he stated. "You want to get ahead, you got to step on a few friends first. Not everyone has what it takes to make it" He explained though Hakuno didn't know wht the Obelisk blue was doing as such.

While this may have been idle banter this caused Hakuno's blood to run cold, this feeling was similar to what he felt when he faced Aster.

" _The mongrel dare suggest that one would do that_ " he heard Gilgamesh's cry of rage. Obviously the King of Heroes was enraged at the prospect of betraying Enkidu.

"Now I'm going to play this card, it's called path to destiny" Atticus stated. "You see when this see when this is equipped to a beast-warrior It can attack the opponents life points directly." Atticus explained. "Ready?" he asked almost mockingly. "I sacrifice my Lamb Token so my Panther can attack" Atticus said as he rais his hand. "Time for your solo performance" he declared.

Panther Warrior moved in on Hakuno who just opened his eyes with a look that would have made Launcher proud. The Former NPC's face down flipped up and Panther Warrior stopped dead in its tracks and begun to search around as if confused. "You know Sempai, If you turn your back on your friends you will be alone and without any to support you."

At this point Panther warrior was slashing around blindly until it slammed into Atticus. "What?" the Obelisk Blue asked confused as to what had just transpired.

Atticus's Life points: 5700

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"Eventually all alone you will be the one getting hurt" Hakuno finished. "You see Sempai my card the Faceless King has two effects however you just witnessed the one that occurs when my life points are attacked directly."

Syrus who was up in the stands with the others had to comment "Wow, that is one really nifty card."

"Indeed" Bastion agreed. "The timing could not be more perfect either" he stated. "A rather good move in challenging Atticus's philosophy by showing him that his actions amounted to giving him a negative result."

Atticus gritted his teeth. "I place this face down" the Obelisk Blue stated setting a card. "Let's see what you're made of then."

Hakuno felt that whatever card Aticus had set down it had something to do with Panther Warrior. So it would be best to get rid of it. "Alright I will" the Former NPC stated drawing a card looking at the card he played it. "And I'll play my Moon Cell summoning to summon from my deck Moon Cell Saber. A short woman with blonde hair and green eyes appeared wearing a rather daring outfit.

Moon Cell Saber 5 Stars ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700

"I hope you like art Sempai, because Saber her is stealing the show" Hakuno stated drawing an extra card thanks to Saber's effect. "And what do you know, It seems another star is right in my hand" Hakuno stated. "I hope you're ready to see a real star Sempai" Hakuno stated. "As the monster that'sa about to take center stage is the real event of the duel." The former NPC was talking in a way similar to Atticus to help his opponent understand.

"What I don't get it?" Syrus stated. "How can he summon a high level monster without tributing?"

"Private, that card that is about to be played is one of the Stronger cards that Hakuno possesses?" Hassleberry explained.

"You mean like Moon Cell Gilgamesh?" Bastion questioned.

"Not exactly that is one powerful card but that is not the type I'm talking about." The dino-soldier answered. "You see Hakuno here has two cards that are similar to each other, you see how several of his cards have similar names?" he asked. To wich they nodded. "Well you see that is those monsters when they aren't going all out." Hassleberry explained.

"You're telling us that Hakuno's Duel Spirits are so powerful they need a separate card to be able to go all out?" Chazz asked.

"You are partially right" Hassleberry replied. "More like those cards are them when they are hiding themselves and going undercover so they hold back not revealing too much about themselves" he explained. "So if they were to come as themselves they would not need to hold back" the Dino soldier stated. "This isn't any occupation you'll be seeing as a name but who the Duel Spirit really is." Hassleberry paused. Before adding. "I myself only found this out when we were comparing decks before the ferry came to get us to Duel Academy" he admitted.

Whatever the others could say was cut off As Hakuno declared. "Say hello to Heroic Spirit Elizabeth Báthory" At this a girl who wore a rather lavish and expensive looking dress with a top hat that was large and with animals on top of it appeared. She had red claws instead of fingers and possessed a large black reptilian tail.

Heroic Spirit Elizabeth Báthory 8 Stars ATK: 3000 DEF: 2900

"Now Sempai I hope you enjoyed the spotlight for as long as it lasted." the former NPC stated. As he discarded a card. "Archer I think it's time for a curtain call don't you?"

Panther Warrior 4 Stars ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600

Atticus swore he saw that Archer smirked as the servant shot his card and the spell card shattered and was sent to his graveyard.

"Now Heroic Spirit Elizabeth Báthory Bathory it's your time to shine" Hakuno stated as the dragon like girl went and shattered Panther Warrior.

Atticus's Life points: 4700

Hakuno's Life points: 10000

Atticus narrowed his eyes in frustration as his monster was destroyed. "You activated my trap card Miracle Moment" he declared. "You see when my Panther Warrior is destroyed when it has Path to Destiny equipped I get to special summon a Bronze Warrior from my hand or deck. A tanned man wearing a blue cloak with two weapons in his hands appeared on the field.

Bronze Warrior 4 Stars ATK: 500 DEF: 1800

"Now you see when this card is in attack position all beat-warrior monsters on my side of the field get a 500 ATK bonus."

Bronze Warrior 4 Stars ATK: 900 DEF: 1800

Hakuno looked at him with a blank expression before a smile crept onto the former NPC's face. "You are rather good with your plans Sempai and you are committed" he said in a manner that was similar to that of Gilgamesh. "I praise your efforts" Hakuno paused before opening his eyes and for a moment they were crimson that had slitted black irises. "But Sempai didn't you know that the dream ends once the dreamer awakes?" At this Moon Cell Saber leapt and destroyed Atticus's monster.

Atticus's Life points: 3700

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

Atticus gritted his teeth as he felt his life points drop even lower. As Saber delivered a second blow to him.

Atticus's Life points: 2800

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"I'll lay a face down and end my turn Sempai" Hakuno stated laying a card face down in the spell and trap zone.

Atticus seemed to stand for a moment before he enacted the plan he devised. "I'll play my spell card Monster Reborn and bring back my bronze warrior to the field." he declared.

Bronze Warrior 4 Stars ATK: 500 DEF: 1800

Bronze Warrior 4 Stars ATK: 900 DEF: 1800

"Now I'll use his special effect to bring out Indomitable fighter Lei Lei to my hand." Atticus stated. "And guess what I choose to summon him to the field." A bulky figure that was half man half beast appeared on the field.

Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei 4 Stars ATK: 2300 DEF: 0000

Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei 4 Stars ATK: 2700 DEF: 0000

"Alright folk" Atticus shouted. "Are you ready for a field spell?" At this the crowd cheered as his bronze warrior was equipped with a large cloak with butterfly wings coming off the end on of it and stood on a pedestal. "I said are you ready for a field spell?" Atticus repeated himself. As the background was blackened out. "Sporting the ultimate stage costume gives my warrior a 3000 point boost" Atticus declared.

Bronze Warrior 4 Stars ATK: 3900 DEF: 1800

The only Concern Hakuno showed was the narrowing of his eyes and an amused smirk. Only Chazz realised what was happening "No way" he hissed quietly.

"What is it Chazz?" Syrus asked confused as to why Chazz was freaking out.

"Quiet, but right now Hakuno is being influenced by his Duel Spirit who I take is quite enraged." the black Jacketed Slifer explained.

"I don't get it" Syrus stated. "If what you say is true then why is he not angry?"

"He is don't you see how composed he is?" Chazz hissed. "The only reason why his duelling isn't being affected is because he and that annoying golden one want the same thing, so only his personality is being affected." Chazz explained as quietly as possible. "But seriously the pressure I can feel from here."" he stated.

"Just as a note of interest this is the card Moon Cell Gilgamesh?" Bastion asked.

Chazz nodded "Yeah and he extremely pissed off at Atticus" he stated causing the group and Alexis to worry for her brother. Hakuno himself was angry at what Atticus had tried to push Alexis into. They didn't want a repeat of what happened to Aster to happen to one of their own.

Atticus now looked at Hakuno and smiled "I guess I can start rapping this show up by taking away your first life points with an unbelievable comeback" he declared. As Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei charged at Hakuno.

The former NPC for his part just stared down the attacking monster before he revealed his trap card. "I'm afraid I'll have to rain on your parade Sempai" he stated. "I activate the trap card Imperial Privilege" the former NPC declared. As Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei's charge was brought to a halt and as his effect he changed to defence position. Atticus felt a sting as his life point's dropped

Atticus's Life points: 2400

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"Sempai did I not say that the dream ends once the dreamer awakes?" Hakuno stated. "You won't risk attacking me now, perhaps you should have summoned the another monster that prevented the activation of trap cards" he suggested helpfully.

Atticus realised that Hakuno was right. Looking at his hand he realised that he didn't have any way to turn this mess around.

Hakuno saw this gave a chilling smile. "Sempai I will show you how things really are" the Former NPC stated as he drew a card. "I hope your fan of music Sempai because I am about to introduce you to some rather heavy death metal" Hakuno stated. "Because I'm introducing you to my field Spell Báthory Erzsébet: Fresh Blood Demoness" the former NPC explained. The costume on Bronze Warrior vanished and the scenery change to a gloomy looking grassland that suddenly shook violently as an even gloomier Castle took centre stage as it rose up from the ground.

Atticus blinked as he recognised what might be called speakers inbuilt into the castle "What are those for?"

"Music obviously Sempai" Hakuno replied with a smirk. "Alright Saber take out his Bronze warrior" Hakuno commanded As Saber nodded and slashed Atticus's monster monster in half.

Everyone in present heard a high pitched screech as Saber attacked and they also noticed Bronze Warrior's ATK and DEF drop to zero.

Bronze Warrior 4 Stars ATK: 0000 DEF:0000

Atticus felt the sting as his life points dropped

Atticus's Life points: 1700

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"Now Elizabeth perhaps you would like to show Atticus how a real star sings" Hakuno suggested as Heroic Spirit Elizabeth Báthory pulled out what was a microphone and began to. The tune was horrible and destroyed Atticus's Lamb Token that was still on the field. In face everyone present would have sworn that they was a shock wave of sound race towards the poor monster and destroy it.

Atticus's Life points: 0000

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"Well would you look at that fold" Crowler declared "it seems that Mister Kishinami has kept his win streak and his record of never taking damage." The acting Chancellor gave a spin before saying "Give him a hand folks."

The Ra Yellows did more than give him a hand like with Chazz's duel against Regi they charged into the field and stared throwing Hakuno up in the air while chanting his last name.

The Former NPC was surprised and confused at that turn of events and was unsre of how he should react. " _A fitting reaction for Peasants_ " Gilgamesh stated before he took his leave laughing.

In the Stands Chazz let out a sigh of relief. "That Duel Spirit really, How does Hakuno put up with himm?" he asked.

* * *

Crowler was ecstatic with this development as if he could make this go public the press would gobble it up and in turn make him more famous than ever. Talk about overkill Kishinami had mopped the floor with Atticus humiliating him without losing a single life point. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't here his phone ringing. When the acting Chancellor finally noticed it he grabbed it from his pocket it and said in a sharp and irritated voice "Yes who is it can't you see I'm busy here at the moment Duel Acaddemy doesn't run itself you know."

The Voice on the opposite end made Crowler freeze up. "Very Busy huh?" the voice of Seto Kaiba replied over the phone. "I wouldn't doubt it" he said in a dangerous tone. "After all Duel Academy must be very difficult to maintain and it's work so stressful that you may actually forget the instructions I left you" It was clear that Kaiba was enjoying himself and IF Crowler didn't think of something fast he may be out of a job very soon.

* * *

After the Duel Atticus approached Hakuno "Good duel I've never seen someone duel like that before" Alexis's older brother stated.

Hakuno turned to Atticus with surprise before asking. "Is there something I can do for you sempai?"

Atticus nodded. "You see When I first met you yesterday I could tell that something was off like you had a lot of built up emotions that needed to get released." the Senior stated. "I heard about what had happened to Jayden and what you did to Aster so I figured that you were still upset over what had happened to you friend" Atticus explained. "SO I thought I'd give you a way to express how frustrated you were to get it all out because things like that no one should keep inside them."

Hakuno was caught completely by surprise realising that he would have to re-evaluate his opinion of Alexis's older brother. "My apologies Sempai" Hakuno managed with a respectful bow. "I mistreated you and misjudged you."

"Whoa" Atticus stated as he took a step back at Hakuno's politeness and apology. "I'm just doing what I can for my underclassmen" he explained. "Besides there's someone who I wanted you to meet?"

"Sempai?" Hakuno asked in a confused manner not understanding what Atticus was talking.

"Hey come on out, I know you've been itching to talk to him" Atticus said to someone around the corner. Out from there stepped Zane Truesdale.

* * *

 **Moon Cell Archer (Robin Hood)**

Stars: 4

Element: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this monster attacks it can ignore all of your opponents spell and trap cards that are in play. Instead of attacking you may discard one card for this monster to either destroy one spell or trap card or deal 1000 points of damage to your opponents life points. This monster gains 300 ATK for every monster card in your graveyard. This monster ccannot be attacked by Beast or Beast-Warrior type monsters

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1200

* * *

 **The Faceless King**

Trap Card

Type: Normal

Effect: You may activate this card when you or one of your monsters is attacked. The attacking monster loses 300 ATK per level of the defending monster. Also the Defending monster gain 400 ATK per level of the attacking monster. If your life points are being attacked directly your oppoent instead suffers the damage.

* * *

 **Heroic Spirit Elizabeth Báthory**

Stars: 8

Element: Fire

Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Effect: This monster can be special summoned if you have a monster with 'Moon Cell Lancer (Red)' in it's name in the graveyard. Whenever this monster destroys another in combat you gain life pints equal to half of the destroyed monsters DEF. Once per turn if this monster has not attacked you may choose to attack your opponents life points directly however this monster cannot attack on your next turn.

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2900

* * *

Báthory Erzsébet: Fresh Blood Demoness

Spell Card

Type: Field Spell

Effect: When this field spell is active all of your opponents monsters that are attacked lose 500 of their ATK and DEF for every level of the attacking monster. If your opponent does not have any monsters on the field they lose 500 of their life points for every level of the attacking monster.

* * *

 **So Kaiba and Pegasus are on to Sartorius and will begin monitoring him limiting his actions. Also Hakuno will lose life points it's just against an opponent like Atticus he is well equipped to prevent that from occurring. Also Atticus was going easy on him as he was more duelling Hakuno to help get out that pent up frustration and anger out, sure he did push a few buttons with his comment about stepping on friends as Hakuno is rather enraged about that. So finally Zane and Hakuno meet face to face and Crowlerr is in deep shit with Kaiba let me know if I should have fun letting Kaiba tear the acting Chancellor a new one.**

 **Before you ask Yes I rushed this one a little so if it feels like that there may be a reason, Also If you did notice Hakuno did discard Moon Cell Lancer (Red) that was intentional as he had decided to summon her other card as you read.**

 **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it feel free to leave a review or PM me though like always I prefer it if your review first and then PM me later, As I am using Council Wifi I most probably won't see your messages until Tuesday or later as the library closes for Sunday and Monday.**

 **Anyway see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 07: Newfound Resolve

**So yeah I decided to update this crossover. Anyway overr 50, 000 that's longer than my 'The Angel with a Single Wing' fic on a side note I really should update that one by the way. Anyway here we are wit the eight Chapter to this fic ad the Society of light still hasn't taken centre stage also shout out to you fate lover for your review of over eight hundred words nice and inspiring by the way. As I had shown im my Tsviet of Steel Fic I am thinking of doing a Fate/ Zero crossover with Suchīru being summoned as Archer anyway let me know what you think on that one it is at the end of my Tsviet of Steel fic's ninth instalment. eNough about FFVII this is about Yugioh though that does give me an idea for another fic lets just leave that one be for the moment.**

 **Anyway's I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _You are the dream of humanity, the Ultimate Coordinator. It was in pursuit of that dream that Dr. Hibiki created the artificial womb. And you are the only viable child it ever produced. For that result, a very large number of your siblings were sacrificed._ " Rau Le Crueset to Kira Yamato

* * *

Comments (0)

Kaiba smirked as he heard Vellian Crowler the acting Chancellor for Duel Academy while Shepard was away squirm on the other end of the line. "No Kaiba you're misunderstanding" the make up wearing man with a PHD is duelling stated. "It was Atticus who challenged Hakuno to the duel I had nothing to do with it." the acting Chancellor explained desperately over the phone.

"I know it was your top student Atticus who challenged Hakuno Kishinami to the duel" Kaiba stated and then he waited for Crowler to breathe a sigh of relief before continuing. "But instead of following the instructions I gave you and preventing such a thing from occurring you went and sought to capitalise it" Kaiba stated in his stern voice causing the Chancellor to go into hysterics. "I am surprised that you his this from the Vice Chancellor Jean-Louis Bonaparte until it was too late to inform me to stop it I hear" Kabai then gave a cruel chuckle "I did not know your career was so unimportant to you, If I heard you were looking to for retirement you should have just handed in your resignation, I would have been happy to find a replacement for you until Shepard returned" Kaiba heard the audible gulp on the other end of the line. "You are aware that this conversation will decide whether you are fit to be the acting Chancellor or not."

"No, no Kaiba anything but that" Crowler pleaded. "please tell me you're not going to fire me" Crowler begged. "Please anything but that I haven't even worked up a pension."

"Anything huh?" Kaiba stated with cruel amusement in his voice. "Are you sure about that?" he asked clearly amused unknown to Crowler Kaiba had something very fitting in mind.

"Yes anything" Crolwer confirmed as he begged over the phone. "Anything but unemployment." no doubt he knew that if her were to try his hand at professional Duelling he would be curb stomped, rather impressively.

"Be careful what you wish for" Kabai stated. "If I was a reasonable man I would let this whole thing slide and give you another chance like Shepard would." he explained.

Crowler sighed in relief. "Thank you Kaiba I couldn't fathom what I would have done if you had decided-" Crowler was cut off as Kaiba continued.

"Too bad I am an unreasonable mad unlike Shepard" Kaiba stated enjoying hearing Crowler choke on thin air as the other man squirmed from wherever he was. "As such since I am not _that_ unreasonable I will not fire you, however as of this moment forth you will no longer the acting Chancellor for Duel Academy." Kaiba stated pausing so Crowler could take in all of what had just been said and despair. "Instead you are hereby appointed as the vice counsellor to the Slifer Red dorm" Kaiba stated. "I hope you like your change of attire, I must say a red look would be a good improvement on you. Also lose the frills, you can keep the make-up if you want to be a lady that badly but lose the frills" he mocked. "Now before you ask in the time before Shepard returns Duel Academy will be hosting a very important guest. This Guest will be also for the time being be the acting Chancellor"

It seemed that the revelation of being associated with the Slifer Red dorm had put Crowler's mind into shut down so Kaiba waited a few moments until he heard the other man breathe over the phone line. "Like I was saying Duel Academy will be playing host to a very important guest who will be acting Chancellor until Shepard returns or I say otherwise" Kaiba continue going over the some of parts that Crowler had missed due to being in shock or despair, though it was most probably a combination of the latter and the former. "This Guest is none other than Maximillion Pegasus so please try to have the staff and personnel on best behaviour would you."

At this Kaiba hung up on Crowler while making the man squirm was entertaining the man was reflection of his duelling, in short a one trick pony that made him rather bland and mediocre. Pulling up a one of his screens Seto Kaiba was greeted by the visage of Maximillion Pegasus. "Yoohoo Kaiba boy" Pegasus greeted him "I take it your conversation with Crowler went well." the creator of the modern Monster Duel monster System stated more than asked.

Kaiba just fixed the white haired man with a his dread glare before replying. "I have decided to remove Crowler from the position of acting Chancellor of Duel Academy" he stated with a cold glare.

"You did now did you Kaiba boy" Pegasus replied. "Though I wonder how we will keep track of Kishinami boy now, Crowler boy was a little dull but at least he was predictable." Pegasus mused wondering or at least appearing to.

"Don't go all 'what are you going to do?' act on me" Kaiba stateed in his cold tone. "I know you are far more intelligent than you like others to believe. So it is rather foolish to assume that you haven't you have already figured out that I am going to request that you go and fill in for Shepard while he is away so that we can keep an eye on the boy" Kaiba stated coldly irritation and impatience in his voice.

"My, my Kaiba boy you are getting impatient aren't you" Pegasus teased. "Though I must say your foresight and planning are quite flawless as usual" he stated. "Though I must admit that I myself have a feeling that Duel Academy is going to be the sight of something important, again." Pegasus explained. "Though I can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with that Sartorius fellow."

"Enough just make sure to meet Hakuno Kishinami in person and get a good look at his duel Spirits" Kaiba almost snapped at him. "That and make sure that if that blue haired fortune teller with far too much hair dye and free time comes your way restrict his activities as much as possible and as much as is impossible." Really talking to Pegasus was too much the man just rubbed Kaiba the wrong way.

"I will Kaiba boy, though I must say you sure like to think far ahead don't you." Pegasus stated amused. "I find myself impressed actually."

Kaiba didn't deign that with a response as he simply cut the link to Pegasus snorting in derision. "Well at least we will have an eye of the ground team." Kaiba was still contemplating whether or not to tell Yugi about Sartorius and how he had been able to make a Duellist lose the ability to see duel spirits and lose the capacity to see their cards. It was something the king of games would have liked brought to his attention. Kaiba decided to put off that decision for now. If the situation got out of hand he will have to call Yugi whether he like it or not. But for now things hadn't escalated and hopefully with a little handling it wouldn't.

* * *

Zane Truesdale regarded the student in front of him. To a regular person this boy was nothing special, unmemorable features with an average presence that fitted the Ra Yellow uniform he wore perfectly. However that was only from afar. Up close Zane recognised that the boy was very different in than his initial appearance had one believe. While his features were average an experienced duellist like Zane could tell that his eyes were that of a veteran. That and the way he dulled made it seem as if he believed his life was dependant on it. Zane had been able to see this however this was only while Hakuno was duelling it seemed that when he wasn't duelling the Ra Yellow had a very unassuming presence that would lead those who wished to challenge him astray to believe that he was not special. Zane however was unsure if others were ably to pick up on these subtle changes the youth had when he duelled there were subtle of course.

"A pleasure to meet Sempai" Hakuno said with a respectful bow and a smile that caught Zane off guard. Atticus had told him that the Ra Yellow was polite, he had not told him that Hakuno Kishinaami was the old school form of polite.

"Likewise" the usually stoic former Obelisk Blue and best Duellist in Duel Academy managed to reply, maintaining his calm demeanour though only on the outside. Since his defeat to Aster Zane had feel more than a little off like something was wrong and he couldn't place what it was. Whatever it was however affected his duelling as he found himself not feeling correct every time he was about to practice even drawing a card. "Your Hakuno Ksihinami, Atticus told me about you."

"I'm honoured Sempai" Hakuno replied politely "Though I must apologise for what you saw." the former NPC stated with some shame in his voice.

This caused Zane to raise an eyebrow "Why?" he asked. "It was a superb duel were you won without losing a single life point demonstrating your skill to the whole Academy" he stated.

"I was not at my best Sempai" Hakuno answered. "I was hurt and angry at what had happened to Yuki Sempai after he Duelled Aster" the Ra Yellow explained. "I was in need of a way to release that and Atticus Sempai here unfortunately was on the receiving end of it all" Hakuno said this with shame and guilt in his voice, his expression matched so it was clear that that the former NPC was ashamed of himself and the actions he had taken.

"You shouldn't blame yourself" Zane stated gaining some of his regular composure "I myself would have been upset and angered in your situation."

"You're too kind Sempai" Hakuno said with a grateful nod. "Though I must ask, Sempai are you aware of what happened to Yuki Sempai when he lost to Aster Phoenix?" the former NPC asked.

Zane paused before nodding slowly "Yes I heard that he is unable to see he duel monsters and cards" he replied. "Do you suspect that I am suffering some sort of effect that came with losing to Aster Phoenix?"

Hakunno nodded sadly. "As you are most probably aware of Yuki Sempai is no longer able to see his cards" Hakuno answered.

"I can see why you are lead to believe that" Zane stated. "Though I am inclined to inform you that I am able to see my cards just fine" he explained.

Hakuno considered this before answering. "Sempai that is because you were defeated by the use of his spell card Destruction of Destiny no one of his DESTINY heroes." he replied with conviction and a firm belief in his voice.

"You mean those cards he talked about after the duel?" the former undefeated champion of Duel Academy asked. "Are they cursed?"

Hakuno shook his head. "Truesdale Semap they are no fortunately" he answered. However when you duelled Phoenix and when Yuki Sempai duelled him his deck was infused with a spell on it." Hakuno paused. "When confronted about this Phoenix was not sceptical and suspected that his manager Sartorius may have done something to them as he is the only other one who was allowed to touch Phoenix's deck."

"So I take it Aster Phoenix did not know what had been done to his cards then" Zane asked. It was a possibility as though Aster was condescending he did not seem like the type who would cheat to win.

"Unfortunately so, Sempai" Hakuno answered and Zane detected a hint of dissatisfaction in the Ra Yellows voice almost as if Hakuno had wanted or expected Aster to be capable of it.

"I take it you were upset enough at what had happened to Jayden that you challenge Aster to a duel." Zane stated more than asked.

"It was not just me who was upset at what happened to you Sempai" Hakuno informed Zane using the honorific. "While we were all upset the whole Academy had been watching the duel on the screen in the stage."

This caused Zane to freeze up the whole Academy had been watching him when he lost. That was not good for them to see him lose like that. "What happened?" he managed to finally ask.

"Well Sempai when you entered the Duelling field the entire Academy began Chanting your name" Hakuno explained. "They continued canting and cheering well into the duel."

Zane knew that almost everyone in the Academy looked up to him but he didn't know that they had done so to that extent. "Well then what happened after that when I was." Zane trailed off the humiliation he felt still stinging his pride.

"Well Sempai when you were defeated" Hakuno began "They started booing" Zane felt his heart drop as if they were booing him as he believed it as such. "Academy security had to be called as they were yelling at Phoenix claiming that he had cheated to beat you denying your defeat." This caught Zane by surprise so they didn't look down on him for his humiliating defeat then. "In fact when Aster insulted Yuki Semapi and said he was coming to duel them they were literally chanting in unison that Yuki Sempai should give him hell and make in there words 'that cheater' pay for what he did." The former NPC explained. "in fact Academy Security had to confine the student to their respective dorms otherwise they would have mobbed Phoenix when he arrived" Hakuno added. In truth the entire academy was planning on mobbing Aster and burning his deck before tossing him into a boat all tied up and then tossing him into the sea.

Zane was moved beyond words, sure what the student at Duel Academy had been planning to do was a crime but the fact that they would attempt to go to such lengths for him was truly inspiring. "I did not know" was all Zane managed.

"Yeah he forgot to tell you that Syrus was forefront in all of this" Atticus stated cheerfully. "Can you believe it your little brother was willing to go toe to toe with a professional Duellist over what happened to you.

"He was?" Zane asked surprise while he knew his little brother had a backbone Zane also knew that Syrus did have very good self-preservation instincts that for him kicked in as if they were set to automatic.

"Totally" Atticus replied. "The kid was all worked up and didn't want to wait for Aster to arrive as we had to restrain Syrus from swimming ashore by himself."

"Now Rhodes Sempai" Hakuno stated. "Syrus Sempai was not goingto swim ashore he was smart enough to grab a boat for it." The former NPC corrected though what he said wasn't much better though more believable.

"So are you telling me I should still give duelling a try?" Zane asked unsure of what Atticus was getting at here. He knew that his long time friend was aware that something was off about him.

"Well I'm not sure what Rhodes Sempai is trying to say" Hakuno stated. "But I just want to let you know that all of Duel Academy still looks up to you and is behind you 100%" Hakuno informed Zane.

"Yeah, what hakuno said" Rhosed stated. "Duel Academy's with you all the way?" he said giving Zane the thumbs up.

Zane took in a dep breathe and closed his eyes. Then when he opened the he took out his deck and looked at his cards particularly his Cyber End Dragon. After a few minutes of staring at them Zane put his cards away before closing his eyes and smiling. "You're right" he stated to both Atticus and Hakuno. "I should have remembered that when I was duelling" Zane explained. "I don't just represent myself but I the one who all in Duel Academy strive to surpass and aspire to be like" it seemed whatever was missing in Zane had been found and there was a new strength in his voice, Hakuno also noted that he was standing straighter and prouder than before. "I should not mope over my defeat" Zane stated. "Instead I should show Duel Academy what they are aspiring to." Zane now looked at Hakuno. "Thank you for reminding me" he spoke gratefully to Hakuno.

"You honour me Sempai" Hakuno rpelied with a respectful bow to wich Zane burst out in laughter.

It was not mocking laughter as it sounded good natured and held genuine mirth. "Such respect, to one you have only see lose" Zane stated. "This day _I_ learn from you." He said laughing as Atticus and Hakuno joined in. Zane then began to walk away from the two. "Once again thank you for helping me remember" he said. "My next duel will be dedicated to Duel Academy and you Hakuno along with Jayden" Zane promised as he walked away

Once again Hakuno gave a polite bow "You honour me Sempai" he said once more causing Zane to laugh again.

"There is no need to call me that" Zane stated after he finished laughing. "Without even duelling me you have proven to be my better truly it is I who is honoured in your terms so to speak." he stated. Before Hakuno could reply Zane looked back at him dead in the eye. Hakuno Kishinami" he said with respect in his voice. "I'll be waiting for you in the pro leagues." he explained. "I hope you don't keep me waiting too long." Zane stated "The Duel we will have is one that deserves the whole world as an ordinance. Only that would be fitting for it" with that said Zane took his leave and left Hakuno and Atticus together.

"Well thanks for that" Atticus stated genuinely pleased. "I guess you got Zane worked up now, it's good to see him back to his usual self" the Obelisk Blue stated. "See you around Kiddo" he stated leaving Hakuno alone in the afternoon sun.

* * *

Syrus was rather frantic "What my brother was seen during the Duel between Atticus and Hakuno and then seen talking to Hakuno after the duel ended and I didn't go to see him!" the short light blue haired boy exclaimed.

"I think Zane must have come on a short visit" Bastion informed him. "He probably needed to talk to a few friends to help him cope with his loss, such a thing is not uncommon" the Ra Yellow explained.

"Yeah, but I should have been there with him or at least in case he needed to talk to me" Syrus said sadly.

"News of my departure is slightly exaggerated." said a new voice from the doorway that all of them recognised.

"Now way Private it is Zane Truesdale in the flesh" Hassleberry stated as Syrus's older brother made his way into Chazz's renovated part of the Slifer red dorm.

"This certainly is an improvement from when I last came in here" Zane stated as he surveyed the Changes Chazz had made. "I must say that I am quite surprised that you thought I would come back for a visit and just leave without saying hello."

"Uh hi Zane" Syrus managed after he picked himself up from the floor. "You just scared me there for a second." he explained.

"Zane always scares you Syrus" Chazz stated deliberately avoiding insulting his fellow Slifer Red in front of his intimidating older brother. Chazz too was unnerved by Zane's presence despite what he claimed. "So how are you?" Chazz asked. "I mean you were beaten rather badly by Aster" he reasoned. "So its alright if your feeling out of sorts, like Jayden is."

"Thanks for your concern but I am fine now" Zane stated. "I had a good talk with your friend Kishinami that cleared some things up for me."

"Hows Hakuno when we last saw him we could see him going on the warpath against Atticus" Alexis asked it seemed that her brother was from fine what she had seen.

"He and Atticus settled their differences so there is no need to worry." Zane stated. "In truth he invited me to come and see the duel between the two of them as he stated that Hakuno 'wiped the floor' with Aster."

"Though none of us saw the Duel itself and only it's conclusion, I can confirm that at the end of the duel Aster Phoenix lay sprawled on the ground unconscious." Bastion informed him.

"If you can call a one turn knock out a Duel then yes" a new voice said as Vellian Crowler in a red attire that lacked any of the frills his blue one had. "Though wiping the floor indicates that one must use and exert effort to accomplish." the former acting Chancellor mused. "I must say that Aster was defeating with all the ease that one may wipe the sweat from their brow." Crowler no noticed that everyone present was staring at him "What?" he asked.

"The main question going through everyone's heads is what are you doing here?" Zane explained. "However I am more interested in your choice of attire. He stated.

Crowler looked away almost as if he was ashamed. "Duel Academy's sponsor was not happy with the stunt that Atticus pulled" Crowler stated. "So he believed that until Shepard returns I am to be the vic Counsellor of the Slifer Red dorm unless I want to find myself unemployed." he explained with a sigh. "Why does he have to get involved though is beyond me."

Normally the group would have laughed at what had just been told to them as it did have a twisted sort of poetic justice to it but the ramifications of who had been the one to do it made most of them lose their edge. "No way" Chazz stated in denial. "Seto Kaiba actually decided to step in and do something about all your schemes?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

Zane however was not as perturbed as he had far better control over himself as a whole. "Who is to be the new acting Chancellor then?" he simply asked.

Crowler sighed once more "Well it certainly isn't vice Chancellor Jean-Louis Bonaparte" Crowler answered. "Though I must tell you since I am now in charge of you directly I feel it is only appropriate to inform you that Maximillion Pegasus himself is going to be in charge of Duel Academy until Shepard returns from his trip." Crowler then sighed. "Midiori Hibiki believed that I should go introduce myself to the dorm and explain to them what was going on."

"So you decided to visit us first then?" Alexis asked confused and sceptical at Crowler.

Crowler snorted. "Don't flatter yourselves" he stated. "I put off seeing you until last" he explained without a hint of shame in his voice at what he had just said. "I can't stand your fourth rate duelling or your presence, slackers."

"I hope you aren't referring to the people in this room Professor" Zane stated in his usual stern voice fixing Crowler with a stare.

Crowler immediately paled as the repercussion of what he had just said sunk in since Zane was present. "Uh no Mister Truesdale I didn't mean you I was referring to the Slifer Reds in the room" he explained.

"One of which is my younger brother who is growing into an exceptional duellist" Zane stated waiting for Crowler to dig the hole he was digging himself deeper.

"Yes like your brother who is an exceptional-" Crowler cut himself off at this point realising what he had just been saying in his attempt to appease Zane. "Uh no I didn't mean to suggest that your brother little Syrus's duelling was fourth rate Zane" Crowler tried to explain apparently now aware of how deep the hole he had dug was and was in the process of trying to climb out of it. However Crowler wizened up to the fact that it would be better if he just left and did so without a word.

"Well Soldiers that was weird" Hassle berry stated as he scratched his head. "On the other hand Mister Truesdale could I get your autograph?" the dino-soldier asked Zane who shook his head.

"When I next visit Duel Academy I'll think about giving you one" Zane stated as he rose to his feet. "But that is only if I am able to recover my winning streak." he explained as he began to leave.

"Go get bro we're all behind you" Syrus stated with firm conviction and confidence in his voice that brought a smile to his elder brothers face

"Thanks for that, I already know" he stated. As he got to the doorway Zane spoke again. "I hope your sharing this with your fellow Slifer's Chazz" he stated as he walked out

Chazz gulped at what Zane had just asked him to do. "Great now I have to let you dweebs in here" he mumbles though they where better company than the Ojama's. "Wiat a second do any of you know where Hakuno is?" Chazz asked.

"I think he went back to our dorm" Bastion stated. "He must be tired from all this duelling and probably needed a break." Then what he had just aid sunk in. "That's not good, he could be having another one of those nightmares"

"Shit" Chazz swore "we'll need to get to him incase he needs our help" as he and Bastion rose to their feet. "Well what are you waiting for? Don't just sit down like a bunch of slackers. It may be I'm just paranoid however if Bastion is right Hakuno may be in trouble" not needing further incentive the rest of the group got up with them as they rushed to the Ra yellow dorm.

* * *

Sartorius was staring frustratedly at the cards he had laid out his Tarot card's layout was unreadable to him due to the new card that had appeared in every one of his readings. "What is wrong with this" he hissed in an uncharacteristic manner that showed his frustration. First Jayden is not brought to the 'light', then Aster is defeated by an unknown Duelist who according to my sources does not exist and now I can't read a single one of my cards as something is interfering mainly this card that appears to be two or one Tree that is showing Cherry Blossoms." after this he began panting heavily as he almost frothed at the mouth in frustration though a bit of drool leaked it way onto the floor as he panted like a wild animal.

Looking at the offending card Sartorius tore it to shreds before shuffling his deck and reviewing the result. Again like every time before Sartorius found that card, that inconceivable insufferable card that he couldn't determine in there no matter what he did. This was almost worth pulling his hair out over, however Sartorius had another plan just in case.

He suspected that this Hakuno Kishinami is responsible for this card so either he needed to be brought to see the 'light' or to be eliminated, the latter did appeal to the soothsayer as it would at least render his predictions valid again. "Look's like I am going to be having to pay a visit to Duel academy as soon as possible." he stated regaining his composure. "At the very least I will be able to rid myself of this hindrance that is halting my plans."

* * *

Pegasus frowned for a moment before he found himself smiling at this. The agents and bugs he had monitoring Sartorius had proven to be well done since in the first day of them being used he had already found that Sartorius was up to no good. "Not with reactions like that Sartorius boy." Pegasus stated to himself as he mused what Sartorius could be up to.

It wasn't much but the fact that he was planning on possible murder of a student showed that he must be stopped if only on principle not to mention that the man was clearly planning something. Pegasus had heard similar things before and his past experience led him to believe that Sartorius had some scheme for world domination. Sending Kaiba a message that reviewed what he was able to make of Sartorius Pegasus sat back in his helicopter bound for Duel Academy. They could review and compare notes later, however Kaiba may be forced to call on Yugi for help or input if things got too complicated. Pegasus smiled as he did believe that he would rather enjoy that though the only one who would find the situation awkward would be Kaiba due to the size of his ego. Also asking the King of Games for help was no easy feat as Yugi was hard to come by these days, but Kaiba most probably had his phone numbers so that would solve some of the problems

For now he would focus on meeting this Hakuno Kishinami person who had captivated his attention. While there was no doubt that the cards he had were extremely powerful and dangerous Pegasus found that like Kaiba he was more interested in the boy himself. Though Pegasus himself was interested in the boy as a person rather than Kaiba who was more focused his background. Though Pegasus suspected that Kaiba too was curious as to what type of person Hakuno Kishinami really was, that or if he was a person at all.

* * *

Hakuno woke to the classroom he had been accustomed to in his time in Moon Cell. He was not surprised that it was empty though there was a nice cup of coffee staring him in front of his face as at the desk that resembled the desk he had once sat at. Hakuno knew immediately that this was a place where Either the Alter Egos were or a place that BB had made. Hakuno himself was rather nervous about the confrontation that might occur if her were to meet with BB.

"Your not going to drink?" a rich feminine voice that he did not recognise asked.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked though that was not the question the question he had really asked was "am I allowed to?" and "have you poisoned it?"

"By all means drink" the feminine voice said "I did make it for you after all." it explained.

Hakuno realised that he was not going to see whoever or whatever this person until he started drinking. Slowly lifting the cup he slowly began drinking it savouring the taste instead of simply gulping the coffee down in one shot.

"I can see why the others and myself love you so" a Woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties sporting glasses and long purple hair that may make her part of the sakura five said as she walked in. "There is a part of you that appeals to all of us" she explained. "Though I must admit your manners are rather impressive."

Hakuno when he looked at the mature looking woman got the feeling that she looked rather 'intellectual' and he felt that she was 'pure'. "I'm sorry I have not introduced myself" he stated "I am Hakuno Kishinami" he introduced himself.

So polite the woman stated though while here words were quite approving and seemed to be elated her expression was nuetral. "You avoid using the words Sakura five and Alter Ego as not to label us so we can be individuals" she stated. "I find that part of you rather charming." she explained. "I myself am an Alter Ego and you may call me Violet" the now named Violet introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you Violet-san" Hakuno replied politely with a smile on his face even though he felt dread building up in his gut.

"There is no need to be so impersonal" Violet stated. "Like my Sisters I too desire you though like before there is no need to worry as I will not be nearly half as selfish as the others are when it comes to expressing our desires." Seeing the Hakuno was confused with what she had just said Violet decided to expand. "I desire a pure relationship with you so there is no need to worry" she explained. "True companionship not marred by any misunderstanding or anything else" Violet stated.

Hakuno blinked in a confusion before the former NPC finally understood. "You have my thanks for that then" he said gratefully still sipping the coffee she had given him even though this was a dream.

Violet herself walked over to him and laid a hand on his cheek as she caressed it. "A being that is a selfish existence should not be so kind and considerate" she stated though her facial expression was blank it seemed she was being genuinely affectionate. "Like it is when you are with Meltlilith feel free to relax here while you're asleep." she stated. As she began stroking Hakuno's hair. Before she stopped. "Just remember that we care for you. Even if we do so in different ways"

"I know" Hakuno said silently remembering BB's anguished confession of love as he tightened his grip on the cup. "Believe me I do."

"I guess for me that is enough" Violet stated. "While you yourself are selfish somehow you remain pure in that regard your are different" she mused. "But I do not dislike that side of you."

* * *

 **So yeah out of the other alter Egos I decided to introduce Violet as I thought it would be more interesting than having Hakuno run from Kingprotea (shiver.)**

 **Anyway meeting Hakuno for Zane reinforced the fact that he should respect his opponent so he is not going to go all sadist on the GX universe but he will duel with more passion like he does in the third season and in the Supreme King and Yubel Arc so don't worry though I am unsure of what to do with the Cyber dark cards since Zane will not be interested in them. As he found a different strength to go on or if I should even bother to put them in at all. Though Pegasus meeting Hakuno should I have him be able to tell that the Former NPC is not human or not though I believe I should I'll listen to any suggestion you have on that matter.**

 **If any of you have any feedback that you wish to share please leave a review or PM me though I will state that I prefer the Reviews to PM's as always as it makes it easier to sort that way but that is not stopping you just telling you my personal preference.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed and will see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 08: New Acting Chancellor

**So another update of this making it this crossover the largest Fic I have written in such a short amount of time as well as the longest fic I have written. So thanks for following and reviewing this fic as you have really made my day. Anyway here is the new Chapter I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Do not think about other things, there is only one thing you can do. So master that one thing. Do not forget. What you must imagine is always that you, yourself, are the strongest. You do not need outside enemies. For you, the one you have to fight is none other than your own image._ " - Archer to Shirou as he makes his stand against Berserker in Fate/Stay Night Fate Route

* * *

Syrus read the deadlines in the Slifer red dorm showed the latest Professional Duel that night. "I knew Zane couldn't stay here forever but I didn't expect him to come here when he had a duel that was scheduled for that very same night." Syrus commented as his brother who had shown up just in time before he could get disqualified. "Is it me or is there something different about him than when he originally was in Duel Academy with us?"

Bastion seemed to ponder this question seriously. "I felt it to" he stated "It was like something about him felt off, not wrong but just off, like there was something that was different about him."

"I'm not sure but he seemed less all high and mighty if you ask me" Chazz stated. "He then turned to Crowler and asked "Professor why are you in my personal part of the dorm?"

"What?" Crowler asked in confusion "You seem quite fine with letting those slackers stay and enjoy the benefits of your family's wealth? So why should I the one with the PHD in Duelling and a teacher at this academy not be here?"

"Because unlike them you have attempted to use others to further your career, including myself" Chaz stated "Hassleberry come over here and help me drag this deadbeat loser out of here" he requested. As the two of them dragged the former acting Chancellor out rather unceremoniously and tossed him out of Chazz's attachment to the dorm. "If I recall professor Midiori stated that you must spend time interacting with all of us Slifer enjoy." with that Chazz slammed the door.

" _Oh boy you tell him boss_ " the yellow Ojama stated in its usual high pitched squeaky voice. " _Though I wonder perhaps you should let me have a crack at-_ " Ojama Yellow let out a high pitched screech as a golden spear embedded the ground where it had been standing. This Caused the yellow mutant to jump and spin circles in the air " _who did that?_ " the Ojama asked looking from it's right to its left..

" _Mongrel_ " the voice of the king of heroes rang out as it addressed the yellow Ojama as he appeared in the centre of it's vision looking regal and arrogant. " _I did not give you permission to rest_ " Gilgamesh stated with an amused smile upon his lips. There was a crazed look in the King of Uruk's eye as numerous shimmering Golden Portals opened behind him. " _Perhaps you need some incentive to continue amusing me_ " The king of heroes declared with a crazed look now all across his face with a manic smile. " _You will not rest until I say so, now jester dance for me_ " with this numerous weapons were fired repetitively from the shimmering portals at the small Ojama who only screamed as it ran from the projectiles that crashed around it. The king of heroes merciless laughter echoed about the room as spiritual dust was sent up everywhere as Gilgamesh pressed his assault on the helpless Ojama.

Chazz stared with a blank face as he went and grabbed some popcorn and then sat on a sofa munching on it. "Wow" he stated "I never imagined that I would be able to enjoy myself when that annoying little mutant is around" the black jacketed Slifer confessed. "I guess that card of yours is not so bad after all" Chazz said to Hakuno who was also sitting with the group. Gilgamesh didn't seem to notice Chazz's compliment as the king of heroes was laughing, like a maniac.

" _Yes mongrel, show me more_ " Gilgamesh demanded as he fired noble Phantasms at Ojama Yellow " _This is not even enough to satisfy Hakuno forget about myself._ "

Hakuno cringed at the comparison, while the fact the King of Heroes was using him as a comparison meant that the Gilgamesh thought highly of him. However there were some things that the King of Heroes would say that normal or seemingly normal people should not hear. Chazz fitted into one of those categories. Turning to Chazz Hakuno decided to inform the Slifer red "He only does this when something's existence slightly offends him."

Chazz almost choked on the popcorn he was munching on and then spat it out. "Slightly offends him?" the black jacketed Slifer shouted in amazement. "What the hell does he do to those who actually offend him?"

Hakuno felt rather awkward at this as he could not exactly tell Chazz what Gilgamesh did without making the situation even worse. The Former NPC could picture it now how Chazz would interpret it. Giglamesh in his golden armour his hair spiked the entire universe collapsing around him as Ea charged and spun at an incredibly fast pace, red energy entered and exited from Ea even though the King of Heroes had yet to utilise it. Gilgamesh on his part was cackling madly his eyes shining with a red light that unnerved all who saw it. "Mongrels" the King of Heroes shouted with mad glee. "Look and behold Enuma Elish!" he declared as the already fracturing universe was shattered as Gilgamesh swing the sword of rupture in a downwards arc. Everything was reduced to nothingness except for the constant maddening laughter of the King of Heroes.

"About that" Hakuno managed "It's best that you didn't know" the Former NPC explained. "Some fates are best left unknown" he said in a hushed tone and Chazz visibly paled at the prospect.

"Is it me or is thee something that has to do with Duel Spirits that Hakuno and Chazz were talking about that none of us could see?" Syrus asked.

"Believe me" Chazz spoke "some things are very difficult to handle even for me, your sense of reason wouldn't hold up underneath what is taking place here." he explained to his fellow Slifer. "unless you're into hearing some laugh like a madman while he guns down an Ojama that is" Chazz added the last bit to explain how bizarre the scene was.

Fortunately it worked as Syrus blinked "Your right" he sighed. "Though does anyone have any idea why classes were cancelled today?" the light blue haired Slifer asked.

"I hear it's due to the new acting Chancellor" Bastion informed him. "Remember what Chancellor, my apologies professor Crowler told us last night?" Bastion asked after correcting himself.

"Oh yeah he had been punished for something and is now the vice counsellor to our dorm, I guess with Zane coming to visit it must have slipped my mind" Syrus admitted sheepishly. "Also the new acting Chancellor is going to be some guy named Maximillion Pegasus." There was a pregnant pause as the others in the room let Syrus just realise what he had just said. "Maximillion Pegasus!" Syrus shouted as he fell over. "Why would the creator of the modern Duel Monster System and head of industrial Ilusions be coming to be Chancellor Shepard's temporary replacement?" Syrus yelled frantically.

"Slacker" Chazz addressed his fellow Slifer red "It is some deal between him and Seto Kaiba from what I suspect due to what Professor Crowler informed us last night."

"Apparently he said that he all classes were cancelled so he could have some time to meet the Students" Bastion added. "Though I suspect that he will not pay too much attention to this dorms as it is the place where the least capable duelists are supposed to go officially at any rate. So it's more than likely that he will come to visit the student here last."

"You could be forgiven for thinking that" A new voce informed them as everyone turned around to see who this newcomer was they were greeted with the sight of Maximillion Pegasus looking at them in his usual red attire. He then blinked because he noticed the antics of Gilgamesh before speaking again. "This dorm is quite the war zone wouldn't you say?" there was a genuine tone of amusement in his voice.

Pegasus had to admit that he was generally surprised with what was occurring in this part of the dorm. While only two of the students were aware of it "Sorry about them Maximillion-sensei" the one that he identified as Hakuno Kishinami apologised with a polite and neat bow. "Gilgamesh is a little eccentric at times and can express himself in an unorthodox fashion."

Pegasus had to admit that while he knew the boy was polite experiencing the respect first hand was something else mainly because it was genuine. "It is alright I find your Duel Spirit's Behaciour to be rather refreshing actually" he admitted. "But where are my manners" Pegasus stated. "While I am sure you all know me I still feel the need to introduce myself" the head of Industrial Illusions explained. "I am Maximillion Pegasus I will be your new acting Chancellor until Chancellor Shepard returns" he introduced himself while also explaining his reason for being here. "I felt that it would be best to get to know all of the students attending so I decided to give all of you the day off classes."

Chazz was the first one to respond "I'm Chazz Princeton the best duellist in this academy" he boldly stated though Chazz had forgotten to add the word 'second' before the word 'best'. "Over there in the prehistoric outfit is Tyranno Hassleberry" Hassleberry responded with a salute to Pegasus which gave the white haired man the impression of a that this boy wanted to be a soldier.

"Next to him in the Slifer Red Uniform is Syrus Truesdale" Chazz left out the part of Syrus being Zane's younger brother due to the former not wanting to be only recognised as such. Syrus for his part waved nervously glad that Chazz was the one doing the talking. Pegasus saw that Zane's younger brother had some confidence issues that needed to be addressed rather soon.

"On the chair there in the Ra Yellow getup is Bastion Misawa arguably the smartest Duelllist in the Academy" Bastion for his part nodded and smiled. Pegasus saw that despite belonging to the Ra Yellow dorm for the average students, Bastion was extreme intelligent and cunning something that he shared in common with the Marik Ishtar the original owner of the that Egyptian God card.

Alexis Rhodes is the one in the Obelisk Blue Senior uniform." Alexis simply looked up from the magazine she had been reading and gave a polite nod.

Chazz finished introducing the others. "and the one who just spoke to you now is Hakuno Kishinami" Chazz kept the Hakuno's introduction brief like he had done with everyone else's including his own, this was an achievement for Chazz. "We are all suitably honoured if that's the correct word for it, that you came here to meet us in person. Pegasus was rather impressed that so many different people were friends here and got along despite their contrasting personalities.

"Well thank you for that introduction" Pegasus replied as now he could refer to Hakuno without raising suspicion. "I have seen some of your duels Kishinami boy, I must say that I am rather impressed."

" _Flattery will get you nowhere_ " the stern voice of Gilgamesh rang out as he ceased his hostilities on Ojama Yellow to observe Pegasus. He did so before Hakuno could reply on purpose, it was his way of telling Hakuno subtly that this man was not one to be taken lightly and that Pegasus himself should be careful if he tried anything around Hakuno.

Pegasus himself felt slightly out of sorts and rather insignificant when those crimson orbs rested on him. "Why Hello" he greeted the king of heroes, in his usual flamboyant manner. "I don't believe I've ever seen a duel spirit like you before."

Gilgamesh snorted. " _Of course not there can only be one of me_ " the King of Heroes proclaimed as he faded into gold dust obviously done with speaking to Pegasus.

"Well he was a rather rude duel spirit though when I entered this room I did see him launching projectiles from some golden portals at an Ojama" Pegasus stated.

"Aww man" Syrus complained "Like I know it makes sense as he did create the game but seriously can we meet a normal person" the light blue haired brother of Zane moaned sadly.

"Will you snap out of it Syrus" Alexis sighed "you're being extremely rude, to Chancellor Pegasus on his first."

"Not to worry Alexis girl" Pegasus informed her. "I am rather refreshed with his honesty about the people around him" the head of Industrial Illusions explained. "Though I must state that every duellist duels differently so you should not label everyone as 'normal' or 'not normal'" Pegasus stated. "That is an incorrect assumption because the truth of what is varies, what is normal for you may be strange for another Syrus boy."

"Yeah I guess so" Syrus stated sadly feeling ashamed of himself. "Thanks for that."

"My pleasure" Pegasus replied. "I am looking forward to seeing you develop into talented Duellist" he stated before sighing sadly. "Why did the Obelisk Blue Dorm have to be filled with people who are as arrogant as Kaiba without possessing his level of skill" Pegasus said rather quietly. "Anyway boys and girls, I look forward to seeing you attend class, though when I was coming here one of my employees asked me say hello to his friend Jayden for him." Pegasus knew that Jaden had lost the ability to see his cards from what his sources and Kaiba's had gathered.

"Uh well something popped up with Jayden recently and he needed to leave Duel Academy" Chazz replied a little off guard "Temporarily of course" the de facto leader while Jayden was absent quickly added.

"Something came up?" Pegasus asked raising an eyebrow. "A shame really though I do look forward to meeting him in the future, Chumley boy was rather fond of him so I hope nothing Happens to Jayden boy while he is out."

"Thanks I guess" Syrus stated looking a little downcast at the situation Jayden was in.

"Oh cheer up Syrus boy" Pegasus told the Slifer. "I'm quite sure whatever happened to your friend Jayden boy will not keep him down if he is anything like Chumley boy made him out to be." he encouraged.

"Yeah, your right" Syrus said looking up with a cheerful and hopeful expression on his face. "Jayden wouldn't let anything keep him down" the light blue haired Slifer stated. "In fact he'll jest get back up all the more stronger for it."

"That's quite right Syrus boy, I'm sure Jaden Boy will be just fine." Pegasus stated. "Thank you for your time" he said to them "I'll be leaving now I have some things as my new position of acting Chancellor to attend to." Pegasus informed them cheerfully as he waved goodbye and left the room. "Toodle-loo" Pegasus waved in his flamboyant and greatly unnerving manner.

As soon Pegasus left everyone in the room relaxed a bit. "Well Soldiers" Hassleberrsy began "that was awkward to say the least." What the dino-solder had just said was an understatement and a very big one at that..

"No kidding, I mean we were in the presence of Maximillion Pegasus himself" Chazz replied. "He is the one who made the game and is an accomplished duellist himself supposedly on level with the likes of Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba."

"Still" Syrus spoke. "Wow, I never expected that to happen" he admitted. "I mean Maximillion Pegasus going but of his way to meet every student to get to know them?" he asked. "That does fit who he is but seeing and experiencing it in person is another story altogether on it's own" the light blue haired glasses wearing Slifer stated a little edgy "though he is a really nice person, though I wonder what duties he is attending to."

" _I have a feeling that it is very relevant to you and your friends_ " the voice of caster informed Hakuno as he turned to see the blue haired Servant and Author sitting behind him on one of the couches. In answer to Hakuno's unspoken question Caster replied. " _While he is indeed dangerous as the king of heroes no doubt showed you I feel as though his intentions are not hostile or malicious_ " the short servant explained. " _Though what he is probably going to deal with is going to be a direct threat so prepare yourself and the other in case he is not able to handle the situation_ " the author of the little mermaid suggested.

The former NPC took note of that so he could prepare himself if the worst was to come to worst. Though what Caster had been telling him made it seem like as if whatever dangers was coming was very close. " _I'm going to have to be on gaurd_ " Hakuno thought looking at the others in the room. " _For my sake as well as theirs_ " he had no idea how close the danger was or the full extent of it's malice.

* * *

Sartorius was visibly displeased, while his divining abilities had been thrown off due to the presence of an extra card in his tarot deck, Aster Phoenix's manager was rather more displeased with the man who was sitting in front of him and smiling knowingly. While Sartorius had met Pegasus on a few occasions the creator of the modern duel system had always unnerved him. There was just something about Pegasus that made you believe he knew exactly what you're thinking. For someone like Sartorius who thrived on predicting how everything would turn out not being able to read someone and get inside their head was a major concern and irritant. More importantly what was he doing here and why?

"Is there something wrong Sartorius boy?" Pegassus asked in his usual manner though Sartorius could feel the undercurrent of power and danger in it.

"Well I was expecting a man named Vellian Crowler to be the Chancellor of Duel Academy" Sartorius confessed not wanting o be caught up in someone else's mind games.

"Was that one of your predictions Sartorius boy?" Pegasus asked almost mockingly "I hope that it isn't _too_ much of a problem for you" Now sartorius new the man was mocking him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well you do know of how I take unknown duellists and show the world their potential?" Sartorius asked though he already suspected that Pegasus suspected his motivations for coming to Duel Academy.

"I'm very aware of your choice of career" Pegasus replied politely though there was something in his voice that told Sartorius that he knew more than what was being let on.

"As you know Aster's been making appearances worldwide, He's booked solid for the next three years" Sartorius explained deciding to go with his base plan. "So I've decided to take on a new client."

"Have you now?" Pegasus asked in an amused tone. There it was again. Sartorius could swear that Pegasus knew something he didn't. "So you've come to look through the students then?" he asked. "Going to see if anything catches your eye?"

Sartorius was rather vexed with Pegasus's behaviour but he didn't let it show. "Why of course this is the place where such talent is nurtured after all" he replied. For a man with only a single eye it appeared that not much if any at all escaped his notice, for Sartorius this meant that he would need to play his cards very carefully when going up against someone like Pegasus since he himself was no amateur in this sort of field.

"Is that so?" Pegasus asked or more stated Sartorius as unable to tell and this was eating away at his patience almost as bad as his frustration at what was ruining his predications.

"Very" Sartorius answered in this type of situation it was best to keep the answers as short as possible to prevent information from being unnecessary leaked. " _Could it be that he is aware of my recent movements?_ " he wondered. " _Or is it that he is here to investigate whatever power is hindering me as it might be doing more than just that?_ " Sartorius asked himself. He did admit that the latter seemed more likely than the former.

"Well then Sartorius boy I should leave you to it" Pegasus stated "though if you do find anyone please be sure to run it by me first though, its only polite that to do so."

Sartorius was inwardly cursing the white haired man as he replied. "I will make sure to do so" That would be the only answer that would satisfy Pegasus enough to let him go throughout the Academy. So Sartorius did as he needed to even though it was binding. " _I'll need to be quick unless he gets too suspicious of my activities._ " While he was unsure if Pegasus would be able to tell if he showed any of the Students the light Sartorius did not want to take that risk under Pegasus's eye even if it was not the millennium one the man had once been known to possess as Pegasus would make a formidable adversary something Sartorius could not afford.

As Sartorius left Pegasus glanced over to his screen that the other man had overlooked. "Did you get all of that Kaiba boy?" he asked.

"Enough to know that a man like him shouldn't be left unwatched" the voice stern of Seto Kaiba replied. "I have people monitoring his actions already."

"That is good to know Kaiba boy" Pegasus stated. "Once again I am getting that feeling to which I have gotten when I met the D."

"You think those two could be in league together on this whole world domination plan" Kaiba stated he didn't need to ask Pegasus to know that the man suspected it and Pegasus was seldom wrong.

"Is it me or do a great many people seem to posses the resources and time to attempt such an undertaking these days" Pegasus sighed. "Really how cliché, I do prefer some originality to things such as this."

"Sigh and complain all you want oldman" Kaiba replied harshly. "It is how obvious it is that will give us the advantage over fools like him." he chided. "That is something I will refuse to complain about since it will ensure my victory."

"The current situation I a little too delicate for you to be throwing your blue eyes white dragon at anyone for the time being" Pegasus informed Kaiba. "It is possible that he is after Hakuno boy or is investigating him for some reason."

"On that Topic did you get a look at his cards or Duel Spirits?" Kaiba asked as Hakuno Kishinami was the riddle the two of them were going to all this trouble over.

"Unfortunately I only saw one of them and he seemed to be rather cautious of me despite the fact that I did not give him any reason to" Pegasus explained with a sigh. "Though I did see the Gold one he called Moon Cell Gilgamesh and had an extremely brief conversation with him were he spoke more at me than to me" the head of Industrial Illusions added. "He is rather arrogant and thinks very highly of himself that is on a whole other level to what I have seen eve from you Kaiba boy."

"Anything else about it Hakuno and his Duel Monsters did you discover." Kaiba asked. If Pegasus called someone arrogant they would really have to be on the extremes of it.

"Only that Hakkuno is an extremely respectful, that Moon Cell Gilgamesh enjoys bullying an Ojama and that the same card also has a presence that dwarfs that of the Egyptian God cards not to mention the absolute authority it's presence feels like to the trained eye." Pegasus stated leaving the last bit so Kaiba would almost not notice it.

Fortunately Seto Kaiba was an observant man "Dwarf the Egyptian God Cards?" he asked. "Is there anything else that you could tell me?"

"He can utilise that Spell Card Gate of Babylon as it's called in spirit form" Pegasus answered. "Though I am not sure if that is anything worth of note."

"Taking away his deck is sounder like a better idea the more I hear about Hakuno Kishinammi" Kaiba stated. "However that feels like it is the easy path and that will lead to repercussions that I have no desire to confront, so we'll let him keep his cards for now."Kabai then paused before continuing speaking "Is there anything else about Hakuno that you could tell me?"

"I'm afraid he kept his eyes closed so I couldn't read him correctly and his friend Chazz Princeton did most of the talking along with Syrus Truesdale" Pegasus answered.

"I still am unsure about the boy, having a card that's presence rivals that of any off the Egyptian God Cards, makes me wonder if there is anything else in his deck that is that powerful.

"Hopefully not Kaiba boy." Pegasus stated though he had a suspicion that this was just the tip of the iceberg "Hopefully not."

* * *

Sartorius snarled in frustration at the situation he was in. He had been searching all day interacting with the students and he still had not found anyone who was what he was looking for. At this rate instead of 'enlightening' people he would have to talk them into it. While Sartorius was a master manipulator he did not want have to waste time and resources getting people on his side when all he needed was someone with the right skill set to do it for him.

" _So you are indeed able to be defined by the term 'evil'_ " a voice spoke out attracting Sarotrius's attention.

Looking up he saw on the top of one of the ledges of the school a man with tanned skin and a white sock of hair. He wore some strange red robes and a black skin tight vest. "Oh my" Satorius stated. "and who might you be?" he asked.

The man smirked and Sartorius realised that he was not talking with a human being but some sort of Duel Spirit. " _Took you long enough_ " the man stated almost sarcastically sounding almost disappointed with Sartorius. " _You know something?_ " the man no the Duel Spirit asked rhetorically " _there is no one around here at the moment_ " the Duel Spirit explained. " _well no one who matters._ "

"I'm not quite sure what you're getting at?" Sartorius replied feeling a little unnerved at how this Duel Spirit behaved. He had a vague idea of where this was going though he didn't know how it would occur. Since he was after all talking to a Duel Spirit they were only dangerous on the field and this was no game. So Sartorius reasoned he was safe

" _People like you who think they can play others like puppets to their tune really disgust me_ " the Duel Spirit stated. " _So do you want to discover what I'm going to do about it?_ " at this a several mundane bastard swords appeared behind him along with a black bow that also appeared from tiny motes of light in his hand.

Sartorius realised that this was his best chance at escaping and wasted not time running as the very real swords embedded the ground he had been standing on just before.

He didn't look back but he heard the Duel Spirit Chant "I am the Bone of my sword." If Sartrius had looked back to see what was happening he would have a twisted twisted sword form in the Duel Spirit's had as it shone with blue light and transformed into something that vaguely resembled a crude form of Arrow. Placing it against the string of the black bow the Duel Spirit whispered. "My core is twisted in madness". With this he loosed the sword that had now resembled and arrow and yelled. "Caladbolg, Fake Spiral Sword." the Duel Spirit yelled as the projectile slammed into the ground behind Sartorius and exploded sending debris flying also sending the said man flying into the ocean.

"Can you hear me" Sartorius asked over his phone after he managed to swim a good distance away "I need to be picked up at these coordinates immediately" he demanded. The Soothsayer was going to need some time alone to express his frustrations away from prying eyes that and he needed to treat his wounds desperately as he had been cut and scrapped by the debris if they didn't get here soon a certain breed of fish known as sharks would.

Looking at his handiwork the Duel Spirit smirked " _Well he as quite the temper doesn't he?_ " the Duel Spirit asked no one in particular. He now turned and saw the approaching figures that had also been observing the man known as Sartorius " _well I best go tell Hakuno what happened so that he does not have to panic unlike anyone else_ _I guess being a Hero every no and again does feel good on its own._ " The Duel Spirits light mood darkened for but a moment after it as he stated " _But I know better than anyone that no good deed goes unpunished._ " With that said the Duel Spirit disappeared into tiny motes of blue light.

* * *

Pegasus blinked as he listened to the agents report. They had been Tailing Sartorius when the man began to converse with a person that was invisible or was not there. Then a good number of regular looking swords had appeared and launched themselves at Sartorius chasing the man away. What was worse was the strange projectile that had been fired that exploded sending Sartorius into the see.

Pegasus already had sent search teams and had every dorm on lock down in case there was an intruder on the Island though he knew better. He himself had felt that explosion and what he had sensed before it could only mean one thing. A Duel Spirit had seen fit to chase Sartorius off though he could not imagine why. From what had been reported it could not be the one known as Moon cell Gilgamesh as the blades had formed in blue motes of light not appeared through Golden portals according to the agent's respective reports. So that crossed out one potential offender though offender being a relative term in this case as Pegasus would like to congratulate them on protecting the students of Duel Academy. It was rather obvious that that man Sartorius had only malign intentions for anyone so driving him off was a deed that was a good one worthy of praise.

He had already sent a report to Kaiba though the man had also most probably received one as well but one could never be too prepared in these cases. My first Day and things are already spiraling out of control" Pegasus mused. "Do these types of events occur all the time or is it only exclusive to when Shepard is not present?" Truly if Shepard did have to manage affairs like these on a regular basis Pegasus felt that both he and Kaiba would need to elevate their opinion of the man even though it was already at an appropriate standing in their eyes.

* * *

Hakuno nodded as Archer whispered what had just taken place. It seemed that Aster's manager, the one who Aster suspected of being responsible fr Jayden's condition had come here looking of something that Archer confirmed as either Jayden or someone like him. Hakuno did thank Archer for chasing Sartorius off as they were not ready to face someone as powerful as him. Well all of them except for Hakuno who Archer had stated was the only one with a chance of defeating the man.

Archer had stated that the feeling he had gotten when looking at the man screamed of negative and destructive powers. Though Archer had said something like as if Sartorius may be being influenced by whatever this power was like some sort of infection. Hakuno did not understand but perhaps Archer's experience with dead apostles may have something to do with it so he trusted the Heroic Spirits judgement.

" _Hey Archer_ " the voice of another servant of the bow called out. " _want to have a shooting contest?_ " the other archer asked. " _that yellow creatures brothers make good target practice or so I hear_ "

The Archer in red turned to face the one in green. " _How about the one to get the most arrows into the green and black one wins?_ " he suggested.

The Archer in green shrugged " _kay_ " he answered. " _Now why don't we go Ojama hunting?_ "

Hakuno sweat dropped as the Two Heroic Spirits departed. He could understand their reasons and couldn't fault them for it either because those other two Ojama's were just as bad as the Yellow one. Though the Former NPC did think that using those two for target practice was a tad bit over the top and needlessly cruel and he did not see any reason to do so as they didn't come out as often as the Yellow one. Speaking of the Ojama Yellow Gilgamesh had resumed unleashing the Gate of Babylon on it and continued laughing maniacally as he sent wave after wave of lower ranking Noble Phantasms at the Yellow mutant. Chazz for his part cotinued to munch down on the popcorn he had made with a very satisfied look on his face.

"Who needs television when you have the "The Life and Death of Ojama Yellow' live in your very dorm" the black Jacketed Slifer stated. He turned to look at Hakuno before speaking. "There is some more popcorn in the pantry just take it to the microwave and heat it up" he offered in an uncharacteristic manner because he was feeling extremely generous.

Hakuno looked between Chazz and Gilgamesh and then shrugged "Ah what the Moon Cell" he stated using the place where he had fought instead of hell as the two could be in his mind comparable in some cases. The former NPC then went to Where Chazz had pointed and proceeded to get some popcorn for himself. At least it wasn't going to be a boring afternoon at least.

* * *

 **Omake- Child of Light**

Sartorius stared at the man in blue and black skin tight clothes. "um are you sure you should be wearing that?" he asked the man who also happened to posses blue hair and red eyes.

The Man looked up at him as if just noticing him and asked." _Sorry did you say something_?" The words while it would indicate were said rudely were in fact spoken in an almost polite manner.

"I asked are your sure you that as an adult man that you believe should be wearing skin tight clothes in a place of higher learning for teenagers of both Genders" Sartorius repeated himself adding on something extra to give the dense man a hint. "I am sure that the girls will swoon over you and that is something none of the staff or myself want, let us not even talk about their parents want."

The blue hared man seemed confused for some reason at the other blue haired man reasoning. " _Really I can't see anything wrong with that? If they want to sleep with me who am I to stop them?_ "

"Are you that Shameless?" Sartorius shouted. "May the Light damn you and destroy you for your lecherous sins" he roaroed.

The Man in Blue did not seem in the least bit impressed. "Seriously I should have probably introduced myself" he stated as a red spear that radiated blood lust materialised in his hands. " _I am the hound of ulster, Irelands Child of Light, Cu Chulainn_ " he introduced himself. " _If girls Desire me it is a sign of my divine virility from my father Lugh._ " Now the Friendly tone of the man changed into a murderous one. " _The one you just commanded to attack me_ " with this the man proceeded to crouch in a position to an athlete runner before they began to run.

Sartorius noticed the build up in energy and blood lust in the red spear that the now named Cu Chulainn held. The only thought that was going through his mind was " _fuck._ "

" _Accept my blow for one about to die, because I'm going to nuke you_ " Cu Chulainn stated as he leapt up into the Sky.

"Shit, this is not good, not good at all" Sartorius swore.

"Gáe Bolg!" Lancer Roared as he threw the cursed spear at Sartorius and the world erupted in a massive flash of red and the plot for this arc went out the window due to the death of Sartorius leaving the D to spread the message of the light with DESTINY hero Plasma. Wish him luck he'll need it when he faces the Hound of Ulster.

* * *

 **Omake 2- Pegasus's long day**

"Yohoo Kishinami boy" Pegasus greeted Hakuno cheerfully.

"Maximillion Sensei" Hakuno returned the bizarre greeting bowing respectfully.

Suddenly Pegasus felt a chill run down his spine an immense wave of bloodlust washed over the acting Chancellor. He then saw a girl ina some sort of formal dress floating next to Hakuno and cradle his face while saying " _Sempai don't interact with a Paedophile like him_ " the purple haired girl stated sweetly to Hakuno before she gave a murderous glare to Pegasus. " _Who knows what a dodgy character like him might try_."

"BB-san" Hakuno addressed the girl who was also a Duel Spirit. "Maximillion sensei is no a bad person really."

" _My sweet Sempai_ " the now named Duel Spirit called BB said to Hakuno.. " _While he may pretend to be like that whenever I look at this man I can only think 'I could never send my child to an island with you_ '" She explained.

Pegasus blinked as he had never been referred to in that manner before at all. No seriously him a paedophile "I have always remained faithful to my deceased wife" he stated.

" _See Sempai he is not only a Pedophile but a necrophiliac_ " BB stated misinterpreting what Pegasus had said rather deliberately.

The head of Industrial Illusions found himself sighing this was going to be a long day for him indeed.

" _Just look hhe is even fantasising about you sempai he must be destroyed._ " A very long day indeed it seemed from this BB's comment.

* * *

 **So yeah I did not reveal Violets cards as I am planning to save that for later even though she was introduced in the last chapter. I am currently having fun with the idea of how Hakuno will meet Kingprotea though the scene in Foxtail where she eats Shinji is a rather entertaining one. Too bad it wasn't fate/Stay night Shinji who would have totally deserved, add his father in too because the two of them basically have the same shitty personality. On that note I do plan on klling those two in Fate Ground Zero as I will enjoy writing that part a lot.**

 **So anyway what did you think of this chapter I enjoyed writing that part with Archer and Sartorius, though just to let you know Archer was only scaring the guy away if he really wanted to kill the guy Sartorius would be pushing up daisies though I suppose that would kill off a good deal of the plot. Also a shout out to FateLover for your 1319 word review really makes my day reading it.**

 **So if you have anything you would like to suggest please feel free to review or PM me though as usual I would prefer if you leavea review first and expand on it later to me in PM as it is easier to sort that way.**

 **Anyway I enjoyed writing this even though not much happened until next time see you later.**


	10. Chapter 09: Giants, Food, Heroes

**So yeah Three updates within the span of a week, man I am on a roll but that is the small calm before the Christmas week were everyone goes shopping, start cooking and putting up decorations at the last minute (Already have done two of the above lol?) Also thanks again to FateLover, Warrior of Six Blades and duskider for their Reviews and idea thanks seeing them motivates me to keep on writing and gives me ideas on what I should write so thanks. So yeah here is the new chapter sorry there is no duel but with Pegasus here some of the Cannon Duels are thrown out the window though I will state that Aster is planning on Giving Jayden a rematch**

* * *

" _I believe in ghosts, even though I've never seen one before and get this. I don't believe in anyone of the people that have said they seen one before. It's kind of like how I think about the concept of love. Like I believe one day I'll fall in love, get married and live happily ever after, even though I've never actually fallen in love with anyone yet. You see what I'm saying? For some people falling in love is like second nature, but I can't even relate to that. So if I've never fallen in love before is it real? And that makes me wonder if ghost are real. I haven't seen one yet so maybe they're not._ " -Minori Kushieda, Tadora

* * *

Hakuno lounged with Chazz and the others in the black jacketed Slifer's addition to the Slifer Red Dorm. Bastion was reviewing past duels and coming up with several strategies on how he could improve his duelling capabilities, Hassle Berry was with his discussing it and informing the Ra Yellow some things that Bastion had not considered. Alexis was sitting down reading a magazine while Syrus sat elsewhere reading a manga that the Chazz had ordered delivered to him. Chazz and Hakuno were eating popcorn as the two Duel Spirit seeing duelists were watching 'The Life and Death of Ojama Yellow' live and up close in person.

What Chazz had referred to was Gilgamesh laughing like a maniac while unleashing the Gate of Babylon on Ojama yellow who he forced to dodge it for the King of Heroes amusement. Gilgamesh made sure to ensure that the treasures he fired at Ojama Yellow were not fatal as they would go fast enough for the Ojama to barely be able to dodge. Chazz seemed to be greatly enjoying this despite the fact that Ojama Yellow was his card as he would have cheered Gilgamesh on but Hakuno had warned the arrogant Slifer about the King of Heroes reaction if he had. Needless to say that was enough motivation for Chazz to not cheer Gilgamesh and be content with watching the King of Heroes attack the yellow mutant. Still the former NPC could not deny it, watching Ojama Yellow scream in it's rather irritating squeaky voice as it was forced to flee for it's life was rather entertaining, though it was also a little cruel.

Speaking of Ojama's green Archer and Red Archer as Chazz had nicknamed the two of them had come back looking rather pleased with themselves though Robin Hood had accused EMIYA of cheating due to his tracing ability. The Archer Hakuno had faced Moon Cell with had been rather unapologetic about it saying that the parameters were only that the one who had the most arrows in their chosen Ojama would win. Hakuno did admit that was a lot like Archer though the other Servant of the bow was able to shrug it all of and simply say that it was satisfying to hunt the Ojama in any case. Hakuno noticed a trend that was occurring here and wondered if any of the other Heroic Spirits would pick up on this trend and then line up to have their time hurting Ojama's. Hakuno looked at Gilgamesh as the King of Heroes stood their in his golden armour laughing and knew that Gilgamesh was not going to share.

Gilgamesh stopped laughing and the shimmering golden portals behind the Heroic Spirit vanished. " _I'll call it a day for now_ " the King of Heroes stated. " _Mongrel see to it that you do not tire as quickly like this time or I will really voice my displeasure next time when we do this tomorrow_ " Gilgamesh informed the yellow Ojama who quivered at the prospect while shrank away from the King of Heroes before fading out.

Walking over to them the King of Heroes sat down and then looked Chazz dead in the eye. " _Mongrel leave us, The words I am about to speak are for Hakuno's ears alone_ " he commanded. Gilgamesh's Charisma was high enough that it felt like a godly compulsion so Chazz got up and went to another part of the room though he did so a little grudgingly. Once Chazz had left Gilgamesh said in a soft voice so that only the two of them could hear what he was saying " _You already know to be cautious of that man named Maximillion Pegasus_ " The King of Heroes stated. " _I must congratulate you beginning the process to of learning to enjoy pleasurable things._ " Gilgamesh complimented Hakuno. " _As you know I am the king so I must be first in everything_ " he explained " _that Man Sartorius while is no threat to me or any Heroic Spirit is planning something big._ "

Hakuno nodded "he brainwashes people to serve him so there are many theories as to his goal." The Former NPC saw a slight look of irritation come into Gilgamesh's eyes.

" _Though it vexes me to say this the faker is most probably right when he says that the man Sartorius is being influenced by some outside source_ " Gilgamesh stated much to his own ire. " _I suspect that this entities goal is world domination or total destruction, As the king I cannot let this come to pass_ " Gilgamesh explained.

"I know we cannot let it come to pass but remember Gil we're practically aliens here" Hakuno whispered. "This isn't earth it only resembles it" he reminded.

" _I know_ " Gilgamesh replied. " _I know, however it still resembles my garden_ " he stated " _I confess that this confuses me as I do not recall there being any worlds that are the exact same in according to the natural order of the universe._ "

"Gil" Hakuno addressed him in the manner that only he was allowed anyone else would have been killed for the familiarity. "Is it impossible under your laws?" the former NPC asked.

Gilgamesh blinked. " _You're right_ " he stated. " _I never decreed it couldn't be so it can be so_ " the King of Heroes reasoning was beyond that of almost anyone else's, only two had ever understood him. One was a Heroic Spirit himself known to the world as Enkidu, Gilgamesh had named the Chains of Heaven in honour of his fallen friend, the other stood before him or more accurately sat net to him.

"Still should we take the fight to him?" Hakuno asked without a doubt the heroic Spirits even if it was just one of them could deal with Sartorius.

" _It is dangerous to make a move while that mongrel Maximillion Pegasus_ _is watching_ " Gilgamesh warned. " _While I fell that his intentions are not of the malign nature I will tell you to be cautious,_ "

Hakuno nodded and replied "Okay." While Gilgamesh could be incredibly arrogant he would not just say something, even a passing comment made by the King of Heroes could be relevant at a later date.

" _So for now we wait until the Pretender returns, Though I do believe that Forgetful is a better title for the fool, though Jester does describe him personality_ " Gilgamesh stated showing his slightly low opinion of Jayde's personality

* * *

Hakuno's dreams that night were less than peaceful at first, though it was also a little if not extremely bizarre. The Former NPC found himself in the school that he had been in in Moon Cell only that it was people from Duel Academy attending it.

"Alright class" Professor Crowler said as he twirled into the room. "I now you're all excited for your first daw of school." Hakuno found that he was not completely surprised at the fact that the former acting Chancellor was dressed in a pink ballet dress. ""I'm sure all of you know me but I am Professor Vellian Crowler your drama teacher" he explained. "And to day we are going to jump straight into the Ballet Lessons" Crowler stated leaping up into the air doing a ridiculous pose.

Hakuno did not know what to make of it so he acted like everything was normal. The (false) day progressed like a regular school day until it hit the second lunch break when they had lined up at the cafeteria for some reason. "Hey come on Hakuno I herd that today they are serving a special dessert of the students choice" Jayden statted in his usual cheerful manner.. Hakuno id hope that jayden, the real Jayden was okay wherever Caster's instructions had taken him

"No duh slacker" Chazz snarked at him in his usual manner "Today is Kishinami day the Chancellor herself decreed it?" the black jacketed Slifer explained.

"I the Chancellor Sempai?" Hakuno asked a little confused. "I thought that Maximillion Sensei was a guy" the Former NPC stated a little confused.

"Why would the Ancient history teacher be the Chancellor?" Jaden asked. "Man Hakuno you seem a little out of it today you feel alright?" He did seem genuinely concerned.

"Yeah you seem a little off" Chazz stated. "Perhaps you need to head to the nurse's office?" the black jacketed Slifer suggested. That would be the last thing Hakuno would do if this was anything like Moon Cell

"Uh no thanks I'm fine" Hakuno replied. Really the Nurse's office that was were Sakura would be if he remembered correctly though perhaps there was some slim chance that Fontaine Sensei was the one in charge of it but the former NPC doubted that highly. Perhaps it may even be BB who was the school nurse though Hakuno suspected that she would be the principle or as the others had called the position chancellor. The victor of the Moon Cell Grail War and Sakura Labyrinth did wonder if he had jinxed himself in case this was a normal dream, even though it didn't appear to be normal.

This notion was discarded however when one of the students approached Hakuno and told him that the Chancellor will be coming in person shortly to come pick him up and that he should wait outside. "Well what do you know freshman looks like the Chancellor finds you an interesting student" Chazz. "Well you better not hid or she'll find you" he stated in a very uncharacteristic manner.

Seeing as he had not choice Hakuno decided to head outside the school were he waited just undercover. He noticed that the sky was just plain white like it had been in Moon Cell. That was when the earth began to shake violently as if an earthquake was occurring. What was worse that the ground felt as if it was being pushed downwards causing Hakuno to fall over and be tossed around. Finally the earthquake or what seemed to be one stopped and the former NPC was able to pick himself. Hakuno noticed things were a little darker as he dusted himself off. "Well I am glad that that is over" he said. Hakuno then felt a tingling sensation as he realised that this was a perfect copy of the school in Moon Cell and the sky in Moon Cell was white with no clouds. While all of the former NPC's instincts were screaming for him to run, Hakuno managed to control himself, knowing that it wouldn't matter if he did run and managed turned his head head to look at the sky.

Staring down at his was a humongous sized face of Sakura that's left eye was covered in bandages and her face was outlined with them. Her head was easily bigger than the school building former Npc did not have any clue how he had not noticed her long hair hanging around all over it. "Peek a boo" the giant Sakura spoke her voice while sounding like Sakura's much louder and caused the ground to vibrate. "I see you" The giant bandaged Sakura stated, her one visible eye was fixed intently, longingly and possessively at Hakuno who could almost feel the pressure from the gaze.

" _This cannot be good_ " Hakuno thought. The look in who he suspected of being one of the remaining Sakura Five members who's presence by far was the strongest. Not to mention her huge size terrified the former NPC.

"My" the giant member of the Sakura five continued what she was saying "Sweet. Little. Sempai." The giant member of the Sakura five said this sounding even more dangerous with each passing second.

Hakuno couldn't help but notice how she had said the last four words making an emphasis on each word, especially little. Though there was one word running through his mind that ran out and was clearly called for in this type of situation " _Shit!_ "

"I. Found You. Sempai" the Giant Sakura stated as a giant hand hand came downwards towards him. The Former NPC couldn't help but notice parts of her hand were covered in moss even as it closed off poits of escape. "Please. Wait. For. Me. Okay?" the gigantic member of the Sakura five asked as she dug her fingers into the ground in attempt to life Hakuno up.

The NPC did wait and ran into the school building as fast as he could, but only because it was the only place where he hand wasn't blocking. It was a good thing that this member of the Sakura five did decide to flatten her palm dow onto the ground otherwise Hakuno wouldn't have been so luck. In short he may have been a stain on the dirt. Even if this was a dream the former NPC had no intention of dying.

"Geez" the Giant Sakura said rather fondly "You aren't going to keep on running are you?" she asked as he hand went into the room Hakuno had just entered from. "Hakuno Sempai?" the giant member of the Sakura five called out where are you?" she asked in a very sweet voice. Hakuno himself had just avoided one of her giant fingers.

" _Her hands are too big to grab me_ " the Former NPC noted as he ran. Hakuno stopped briefly to catch his breath as this had been a close call, the victor of the Moon Cell Grail war doubted that having a Heroic Spirit with him would make the situation any easier. As most probably it would take Gilgamesh utilising Ea and Enuma Elish on this Alter Ego do defeat it most probably.

Hakuno then froze as he turned to the side and Say a massive purple eye staring intently and fondly at him. "I. Found. You" the Member of the Sakura five stated as her hand came through the wall of the building and picked him up.

Hakuno almost swore as he was lifted up in the strong fingers of the giant Sakura and realised what was happening when she raised him over her and opened her mouth before letting him fall into it. THen he saw only the vast blackness as he drifted from being conscious.

* * *

Hakuno blinked as he felt himself collide with a hard cold surface. "Sorry about that Sempai" a voice spoke out causing the former NPC to spin around. "It's just when I saw you I got so excited and couldn't help myself" a very young looking Sakura explained. She was a little girl who's purple hair was longer that she was tall and she also happened to also be levitating in the air with her feet not touching the ground, but her hair did. Her hands were held together in a hopeful position akin to praying agains her chest and she wore a small little dress that didn't cover her elbows leaving the last top part of her torso bare. For all to see not that it mattered.

Hakuno noted that this little girl who also resembled Sakura was also covered in bandages all over like the one from before, She also was apologising for the events that had happened so there was only one conclusion, this tiny little child was also the huge giant that had eaten him. Still she was apologising about it and had at least spat him out SO Hakuno decided no to hold it against her, not that he would have in any case. He enjoyed not being eaten of chewed. Dusting off his uniform so it could look as presentable as possible Hakuno extended his hand to the mini Sakura who had been gigantic before speaking. "It's nice to meet you, I am Hakuno Kishinami" he stated "What is your name."

To the NPC's surprise the seemed to squeal a little in delight as she held her face as she blushed "Sempai's so polite" she managed shyly." before leaping onto Hakuno and wrapping the former Npc in a hug. "As you know I am am member of the Sakura five" she explained. "My sisters and mother call me Kingprotea" it appeared that Kingprotea was not the humongous giant who was seen on the inside but a little girl who was starving for both attention and affection.

Hakuno felt bad he had been running away from her since she was kind and gentle at heart. This meant that it was even more Tragic for Kingprotea because like Passionlip she was a gentle soul whose only talent seemed that it was to destroy things. So Hakuno returned the hug that the little Kingprotea was giving him. Though he did feel her grip on him harden a little more, but only slightly.

"Thank you Sempai" Kingprotea said as tears could be felt running down the little Alter Ego's cheeks. "Violet-san came and scolded me earlier for eating you, Why is it that my own sister are mean to me?" The Alter Ego was really crying a river.

Hakuno could not see this as her face was deeply pressed against his torso but he could his shirt and blazer getting wet even though this was a dream. Hakuno corrected himself this was akin to a dream not entirely like it as there were parameters that dream had that what he experienced with the Alter Ego's never occurred or were broken. The former NPC reasoned it was because of the nature of the Alter Ego's that it was like this though the thought of never waking up did unnerve Hakuno more than he would like. Then Again perhaps Gilgamesh or one of the others would do something to forcibly wake him up if it was possible.

"But Sempai loves me don't you Sempai" Kingprotea stated more than asked. In fact she seemed completely confident in what she had just said. "Semapi is the only one who is kind to me and pays attention to me" Kingprotea seemed to really believe this. "Sempai is the only one that understands" she stated. "So I will do anything for Sempai" Kingprotea declared. The little Alter ego then gave more sobs though Hakuno did not know why.

"What's wrong?" the Former NPC asked the Alter Ego "Did something bad happen?" Hakuno had to admit he was a tad bit concerned for the little girl who just before had attempted to eat him.

"Nothing bad happened" Kingprotea said between sniffs. "It's just that I am so happy to be with Sempai, now Sempai has to leave and wake up so I will be all alone" she explained. The Alter ego at this point broke into tears even more so than before at this point. It really seemed that Kingprotea realydidn't want Hakuno to leave her alone.

Feeling extremely guilty that he had to wake up once again Hakuno stroked the little Alter Ego's head "There, there" he comforted her as he pulled her into a hug once again. "I can come back and visit you any time you like" the former NPC suggested. "Or I could take you with me?" Hakuno suggested. While he was not sure about all of it he couldn't leaver in good conscience crying alone. That would be cruel on so many levels.

"Really Sempai?" Kingprotea asked looking hopefully at him. "You would take me with you like you do with Melt and Lip?"

It took a moment for Hakuno to realise that she was talking about Meltlilith and Passionlip. Though the nicknames should have been obvious "Absolutely" he replied with a warm smile that seemed to be like a ray of sunshine to the little Alter Ego. "You can stay with me wherever I go." Hakuno kew at some point he would regret this but unfortunately his conscience demanded that he take her with him to prevent Kinprotea from crying and help her smile.

"Thank you" Kingprotea said as she tightened her hug on Hakuno "Thank you Sempai" It seemed that the Alter Ego was so happy she was not regulating her strength properly.

"Can't breathe" Hakuno wheezed. "Bone's being fractured into tiny pieces and then ground into powder" he managed as the former NPC could have sworn that he heard his bones creak and crack.

"Kingprotea" the stern and mature voice of Violet rang out addressing her fellow Alter Ego "I know you are excited to be spending time with Hakuno and the fact that he is taking you with him is very exciting, but that doesn't mean that you have to crush him to show your affection" Violet explained though she did so with a softer edge to her voice.

Kingprotea immediately stoped crushing Hakuno and started apologising "I'm so sorry Sempai I didn't mean to" she tsated as the very neglected girl started crying.

Hakuno knew why Kingprotea was crying and put a hand to her face wiping of her tears that were running down the Alter Ego's cheeks. "Don't worry your perfect the way you are." he told the Alter Ego while he gently stoked her head. "And don't let anyone else tel you any different."

* * *

Hakuno had to admit that his second meeting with Kingprotea had gone better than the first one. Though the this would be like comparing the size of the earth to the size of the sun. Hakuno didn't understand why Violet had stated that she would be coming along to make sure nothing happened but decided to accept it anyway. When the Former NPC had awoken he had found three cards on his chest, two of them were Kingprotea as it seemed her outer and inner forms had separate cards. He stashed Violet away in his pocket where Passionlip and Meltlilith were being kept however he place Kingprotea in a separate one as he felt that this Alter Ego needed some special treatment though Hakuno was unsure if he should use any of them in a duel. Still Kingprotea seemed to require some attention that would make her feel special so Hakuno decided on giving it to her even though he believed that as an Alter Ego the only one she was nice to was him thus she could be dangerous to the others if the Alter Ego perceived their interactions to be too hostile or too friendly she may go on warpath though Hakuno believed that the Alter Ego would just _step_ on them in the literal sense more than anything else. Still that was something that he would have to tell the Alter Ego to avoid doing as he did enjoy the others company even if they were a little eccentric at times.

When Hakuno went down to the Dorms eating area he saw a man in in his late thirties to early forties sitting there with an entire full course five star meal ready for the Students."Good morning Sartyr Sensei" the former NPC greeted with a polite bow. As usual the Councillor for the Ra Yellow Dorm burst into tears. While Hakuno did not know why the man did so he always felt bad that he had caused his teacher to cry. "Sensei, I do not know what I have done to sadden you but please beg of you forgive me?" Hakuno bowing low apologising to him.

"What no" Professor Srtyr stated in surprise "I do not weep in sadness but in joy" he informed Hakuno. "Kishinami, You are the only one in the entire of Duel Academy who even talks to me on a daily basis even if it is only in passing" Professor Sartyr explained. "After four years of teaching here my students still don't know I exist or my name" it seemed that this was a big deal to the teacher. It also gladdened Hakuno that he had made someone's day just by talking to them though it did remind him a tiny bit of what the Alter Ego's were like, though that was only a little.

"Well Sensei I am glad to have been the one to make your day feel worthwhile" the former NPC stated "Truly it is an honour to be so highly valued by one's teacher. Hakuno stated with another polite bow. "Sensei what is with this food here?" Hakuno asked "Are we throwing a part or something?" Indeed the amount of high quality food that he saw was definitely indicated that they were celebrating something.

" _He worked all afternoon and late last night to cook all of it_ " Archer stated. " _Perhaps I should have helped the man_ " the Heroic Spirit mused. " _I could have certainly given him a few tips, though he does rather admirably on his own._ "

"Well we planned to throw a party to celebrate you victory earlier against Atticus" Professor Sartyr explained. "But it seemed everyone forgot about the cooking part of it so I was forced to do it alone" the councillor for the Ra Yellow dorm said with a sad sigh. "But let us not dwell on that" he stated. "Your fellow Ra Yellows are waking up so let us celebrate so you can all be full and ready for whatever the new acting Chancellor has planned for today."

Hakuno briefly considered something before asking "Professor? Is it alright if I invite my friends from Slifer Red and Obelisk Blue as well?" He didn't want to leave the others feeling left out.

Professor Sartyr stroked his chin for but a moment before responding "By all means go they are your friends as you say and they are welcome this morning."

"Thank you Sensei" Hakuno replied with a polite bow "this really means a lot to me." Then the Former Npc departed to go wake up Bastion and the others who were remaining in the Slifer Red Dorm until Jayden returned though with Pegasus in charge it wasn't really necessary.

Sartyr watched Hakuno go with a smile on his face "What a model student indeed." he noted "I am still unsure of why we have to monitor him so much when he is the perfect student a teacher could as for. Genuinely respectful with out having an ulterior motive. Showing up to class on time and actually participating in class by asking questions that would make even the teacher think, I can See why Professor Stein rather enjoys having him in his lectures." Professor gave a tired sigh "You know when I first came to Japan _he_ is what I thought the students would be like" he stated. "Well at least it's good at least one of them is how they're supposed to be" the professor mused.

Bastion and the others were very grateful that Hakuno had invited them to breakfast at the Ra Yellow Dorm. After which they too went personally and thanked professor Sartyr for making the food, though it took Hakuno directing them to the good professor but still the man was happy that some of the other students also met and paid attention to him. Though it was slightly sad that Bastion did not know who he was after a year of perfect attendance. Still being acknowledged by his students when Hakuno called the entire dorm to attention and asked that they thanked him their 'Sensei' for cooking for them was rather nice for him.

* * *

Somewhere on the Island of Duel Academy a brown haired boy woke up after the most bizarre occurrence where he had duelled an alien with an alien that was a dolphin. So Jayden Yuki's head was a little confused with all of this as he was not much of a thinker like his friend Bastion or his new friend Hakuno. "Man Where am I?" he asked himself as Duel Academy was nowhere insight.

" _A very far place off from where you should be_ " A new voice answered. Turning around Jayden saw a man in a green attire with a dark green hood who was armed with some sort of bow in his hands.

Jayden blinked and then realised that he was not looking at a person to be more accurate he was looking at a Duel Spirit. "Hey there" Jayden greeted the Duel Spirit in a rather carefree manner "Do you know the way back to Duel Academy?"

The Duel Spirit smiled underneath his hood. " _As a matter of fact I do_ " the Duel Spirit replied. " _My friend Hakuno asked me to come and find you when you returned_ " he explained.

"You're one of Hakuno's cards?" Jayden asked. Seeing Heroic Spirit nod Jayden then said "Sweet, though I wonder why does Hakuno have such awesome cards?" Jayden seemed to get over that quickly though. "Oh b the way thanks for finding me I really appreciate it man"

" _No problem_ " the hooded Heroic Spirit stated. _"By the way you can call me Archer_ " he stated.

"Wow cool you're like a Robin Hood like guy" Jayden stated looking at the Heroic Spirit's choice of attire.

Archer himself felt rather awkward because he was a Robin hood and this kid had just guessed his identity without so much of a second thought. Sighing the Heroic Spirit realised that while he may have shortened the boys path back to Duel Academy this little trip for him was going to be rather long for him. Though he supposed for the chatty teenage boy with the dormant power that rivalled that of Gilgamesh's or Karna's it was going to be in his terms a 'sweet ride'.

* * *

"So" Kaiba began as Pegasus informed him of what he had planned for the day "Yesterday you met face to face with Sartorius who seemed to be trying to recruit some of the students for his cause."

Pegasus nodded "Right you are Kaiba boy, like you told me I had him monitored _but_ it seemed that was unnecessary" the creator of the modern dual monster system stated irritating Kaiba with his antics and how he emphasised the sixth last word.

Seto Kaiba did an impressive job of not losing his composure then and there "So he was driven off by an unknown Duel spirit that had taken it upon itself to drive Sartorius off am I right."

"Ding ding" Pegasus stated in a flamboyant manner "We have a winner, Kaiba boy you really are on a role today" he congratulated Kaiba while somehow also getting under the other mans skin. He was extremely talented at the latter.

"Yes I have received the reports but what do you make of it?" Kaiba asked. "What was the first hand information that you received compared to the third to fourth rate accounts I was given?"

Pegasus suddenly turned serious "Sartorius had been attacked with a rain of swords at first that had clipped and cut him as he avoided them" Pegasus explained. "While the sudden appearance of these blades from nowhere is interesting I am more concerned with what happened next" he stated. "As you most probably know words were spoken like some sort of chant. I suspect that it was most probably the Heroic Spirit chanting this"

"Something to do with swords and madness" Kaiba stated as he hadn't really received anything worth of note from the account that had bee n mailed to him.

"I am the bone of my Sword" Pegasus repeated what he had been told had been said. While I do not know what this means exactly I was able to gleam something from what was was said next." Pegasus closed his eye before repeating the words "My Core is Twisted in madness, Caladbolg, Fake Spiral Sword." Pegaus finished repeating it "Well what do you think Kaiba boy?" he asked.

"I think your are wasting time" Kaiba replied before he paused. "Why does that word you said that was a line unto itself sound somewhat familiar?"

"That is because it is the sword of Fergus mac Róich and Furgas mac Léti from Irish mythology, to be more specific it is from the Ulster Cycle" Pegasus explained. "I am surprised you know of it."

"The last part of the name reminded me of the card that Hakuno Kishinami equips to his Lancer monster" Kaiba stated. "Gae Bulg or something like that."

"It's called Gáe Bolg" Pegasus corrected him "and if it is the real thing then Kaiba boy I suggest that you stay as far away from it as possible." Pegasus While was more of an ancient Egypt themes person when it came to myths and history it didn't mean that he neglected the other areas in the world and their own myths since it could come in handy. "Apparently that spear was wielded by the hound of Ulster himself and it is said to always strike at it's targets heart." Pegasus explained.

"That does lend credit to it's effects" Kaiba mused about what heh ad seen from that card. "But we are getting off track what is this Caladbolg, you keep referring to?"

"Glad you asked, it is as the chant stated a spiral sword, apparently it held the power to slice of the tops of hills and destroy entire armies" Pegasus explained. "Now after hearing this does that explosion sound rather in place as it were."

Kaiba nodded before he realised something that Pegasus had been deliberately waiting for him to realise on his own. "Wait normal people can't see Duel Spirits let alone hear them speak!" he exclaimed. "How is this possible?"

"That I am unsure of Kaiba boy" Pegasus replied. "What I do know is that somehow normal Duelist who can't see Duel Spirits were able to at least hear one and see its weapons of choice." Pegasus now paused his face serious and concerned "While I myself am unsure could it be that we are dealing with an entirely new brand of Duel Spirit?" It seemed reasonable despite how bizarre and ridiculous it sounded.

Kaiba then had to resist the urge to facepalm of course it made a lot more sense now how had he not seen it. "The Duel Spirit Moon Cell Gilgamesh as Hakuno Kishinami refers to him as, He was able to utilise the card the Gate of Babylon before Hakuno even revealed him in a duel three days before the boy entered duel academy" the extremely frustrated number two of the duelling world stated.

"Still the Shadow Games are a possibility" Pegasus stated. Before Kaiba could ask what Pegasus was referring to the head of Industrial Illusion continued "As you have seen all the cards that Kishinami boy has used are not real monster cards"

"What do you mean by 'not real' monster cards?" Kaiba asked his eyes narrowing as he was confused with what Pegasus was getting at. "I don't see how their not real monsters."

"To be more precise all of them are too human even the one who was named after Elizabeth Báthory as they are all Duel Spirits, not to mention that the only card manufacturers are you and myself and neither of us or our employees designed or made them" Pegasus began. "So that got me thinking perhaps the Shadow Games Kishinamo boy was in was slightly different than the ones we are familiar with."

"Different how?" Kaiba seemed to be interested in what Pegasus had to say as the man was unusually serious, though given what he was speaking of of course the man would be.

"Well perhaps the Shadow Game that we suspect Hakuno Kishinami of participating in was not the one created by the ancient Egyptian priests" Pegasus suggested. "Perhaps, it was one only related to them due to the fact that the loser would suffer some harsh form of damage or even possibly death for being defeated." Pegasus paused letting Kaiba take all this in.

"So perhaps they had a different system with who fought perhaps like how many of Hakuno's cards that we have seen have one's with similar names that are completely different." he mused.

"Exactly and instead of using monsters the system decided to use something that was far greater and more powerful than it." Pegasus stated.

"what do you mean?" Kaiba asked "What could be more possibly stronger than having the monsters on your side?" Seto asked before he recalled the card that actually had a name and the words that had come before it. "You can't be suggesting?"

Pegasus nodded "I don't have to Kaiba boy, Kishinami boy has already shown us through the use of his Duel Spirits in while he duelled." The man seemed to take in a deep breathe of air feeling his age for once "The System that whatever was similar to the Shadow games that Kishinami boy was victorious in did not use Monsters" Pegasus gave a grim look. "No to fight between them they used what have trumped monsters throughout the ages" Kaiba's look of disbelief showed how Pegasus himself felt at the moment about this revelation. "And those you defeat monsters are known to us as Heroes."

* * *

 **Omake**

Seto Kaiba was not having a good day, first off he was in some weird sort of school that he was supposed to attend and whats more was that he had noticed that the sky was a blank white. "What is going on here?" he asked himself. Suddenly the ground shook and he heard the sound of a girl laughing cheerfully in resonance with the mini earthquake.

"Sempai, sempai, I'm with my sempai" the femal voice sun,. Kaiba found a girl with purple hair and purple eyes who was over fifteen feet tall covered with bandages dancing around with a youth in her hands.

Seto Kaiba identified the youth as none other than Hakuno Kishinami. While Kaiba really didn't care too much for the boy he couldn't let the brown haired teen be crushed to death by accident due to the large girl dancing around carelessly. "You there" he addressed the Purple haired Giant who had no sense of decency to wear actual clothes. "Release Kishinami now" he demanded.

In response the Giant girl looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "Make me little man" she challenged.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in anger at this as he took out hi deck and drew his favourite crd "Say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon card" he declared. Surprisingly a Blue Eyes white dragon appeared and Charged the Giant even though the Card should have just flown straight at the giant girl.

The Giant girl on her part just looked at the Blue eyes white dragon before growing much bigger and swatting it far away into the sky. "You will not take Sempai from me" she stated in a dangerous voice.

Kaiba looked and found that his Blue Eyes White Dragon was somehow in his hand "Very well then" he stated "Say hello to my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" a three headed version of Blue Eyes white dragon appeared and charged the giant. Only to be swatted away like a fly all over again. "Impossible."

THe giant regarded him with her one visible eye. "The way you talk can make anything sound cool" she stated. "Perhaps I'd be inclined to spare you if you said Sempai's name over and over again."

Kaiba gulped it seemed as though he might have to as he expended card after card throwing it at the moss covered bandaged giant. Finally he admitted defeat and said the words the giant had demanded of him. "Hakuno Kishinami Sempai"

The Giant girl leapt around with said youth who had just been named in her hand. "See Sempai I think we should keep the grumpy man as a pet." It was clear whether or not Hakuno assented to this she was keeping Kaiba so he could say the former NPC's name for all eternity.

Kaiba opened his eyes "What kind of nightmare was that?" he asked himself.

"The kind that kills you obviously" said a voice that sounded rather sarcastic. "Well I guess I should welcome you Seto Kaiba" a man with tanned skin and white hair began "To the Throne of Heroes, you friend Yugi already is waiting for you."

* * *

New cards to Hakuno's deck

* * *

 **Violet**

Element: Dark

Stars: 7

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When you lose life points this monster gains 600 ATK and DEF. When this monster is on the field you may discard one carrd to switch all of your opponents monsters into DEF mode and destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. For each Spell and Trap Card in your opponents graveyard his/her monsters lose 300 DEF.

ATK: 2700

DEF: 2700

* * *

 **Kingprotea (Inner Form)**

Element: Earth

Stars: 3

Type: Fairy/Effect

Effect: When you summon this monster you may choose to return it to your deck so that you can search your deck or graveyard for "Kingprotea (Outer Form) and Special Summon it to the field. Every time you lose life points this monster gains 300 ATK and DEF.

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

* * *

 **Kingprotea (Outer Form)**

Element: Earth

Stars: 10

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When you lose Life points this monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. If this card was summoned using 'Kingprotea (Inner Form)' special effect it gains an additional 1000 ATK and DEF. When this monster destroys another in battle the difference between this monsters ATK and the destroyed monsters DEF is negated from your opponents life points.

ATK: 4500

DEF: 4500

* * *

 **Well FateLover you do not have to wait anymore as Violet's card is shown along with King Protea's who she is there to keep an eye on and the Other Alter Egos in general. I am making the Cards that are specific to their own abilities like King Protea growing to any size that she desires though I have to be happy with the result and am still currently working on them. Also any suggestions on that would be appreciated.**

 **So yeah Jayden is back and is most probably going to be in the next chapter. Aster will give him a rematch and the light Arc is about to begin though I wonder how they will deal with Ireland's Child of Light who stands against them. That gave me an excellent idea for a Devil Survivor Two Crossover but I'll save that for later. Anyways I will try to get a duel into the next chapter though as I as had stated at the start with Pegasus in charge some of the duels that occurred will not, but FateLover's Idea of having some character's appear early is rather attractive as that could get the plot going though I feel as though I shouldn't rush this one plot wise that is, I could sit at a computer, mac or laptop and type all day for this story. Anyway I based the first interaction with Kingprotea off the one in Foxtail just that it was Hakuno getting eaten instead. I am contemplating utilising the Alter Egos in some of the upcoming Chapters but I would be forced to give Hakuno some of the other cards that would be used to summon them. Also thanks to all of you who favourited and followed my Fate Ground Zero fic and who also commented on it in their reviews that was much appreciated.**

 **You probably noticed this but unlike the rest of the Sakura five so far Kingprotea's element as a card is not dark. The reason for this was because the Goddess's used in her creation were just Earth Mother Goddess's were used with no names applied specifically.**

 **Also thanks the reading if you have any ideas that you would like to share Please leave a review or PM me, though as always I prefer to be given Reviews as it is easier to sort and reference that way. But if you don't want others to see your ideas and feedback then by all means PM me.**

 **So yeah anyways until next time.**


	11. Chapter 10: The return of a Friend

**So yeah I decided to update this one as well, you know have at least two updates in the holiday Season but hey at least I try. Thanks for your reviews one and all (Especially FateLover and all the effort that goes into your ones) So yeah I am glad for the support you give me and the feedback you have given. On that note please vote for the pairings on the Knightmare of Shinjuku as I need that done before I can continue that fic. SO anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _This world is rotten and those who are making it rot deserve to die. Someone has to do it, so why not me? Even if it means sacrificing my own mind and soul, it's worth it. Because the world... can't go on like this. I wonder... what if someone else had picked up this notebook? Is there anyone out there other than me who'd be willing to eliminate the vermin from the world? If I don't do it, then who will? That's just it: there's no one, but I can do it. In fact, I'm the only one who can. I'll do it. Using the death note, I'll change the world._ " Light Yagami, Death Note

"Woah Hoody you sure know your way around the woods" Jayden commented as the two of them had managed to reach the Slifer Red dorm. He had taken to calling Archer this or Robin Hood since that was that all he could come up with whenever he saw the Heroic Spirit that was what would come to his mind. "So will we be robing hoods tonight then?" Jaden asked jokingly

Archer sighed at the boys antics as he began wondered why no one had tried to summon any other Robin Hoods in the Grail Wars because 'Robin Hood' were an internationally recognised figure giving the Heroic Spirit summoned and extremely high stat boost. Still Jayden's antics would grate on anyone's nerves. " _First of stop calling me that, I am Archer_ " The Heroic Spirit stated. " _Second thank you for the compliment, I do pride myself on being able to pass through the forest quickly and unnoticed, Finally We are not robing hoods or anything else so stop asking._ " With this said the Heroic Spirit sighed and decided to call it quits. " _I've got you to the Slifer Red dorm I hope you can take care of yourself from here_ " without waiting for Jayden to reply the Heroic Spirit faded going back to Hakuno who himself was most probably in the building in class at school.

"Wow, what's eating away at him?" Jayden asked before turning to look at the Slifer Red dorm. "Well Duel Academy I'm back" Jayden declared pumping his fist into the air "alright." After this Jaden clutched his stomach as it growled rather violently. Aww yeah I haven't eaten anything for two days" Scratching his head sheepishly the Slifer red headed over into the area where breakfast would have been served hopefully there would be some left.

As Jayden got into the small room that past for the dining hall of Slifer Red dorm he froze up with dread. Sitting down drinking a cup of coffee there was the Dorm Councillor Midiori Hibiki. Whle Jayden knew that she had seen him the Slifer Red hoped that she hadn't since Midiori had not yet acknowledged him and simply continued to drink her coffee. It was as Jayden attempted to sneak out that she spoke. "Jayden Yuki" Midiori addressed the Slifer using his full name, now he knew he was in serious trouble "You have been absent for quite a few days, it caused many of the students and some of the staff to worry."

Now Jayden froze up, growing up in his later pre teen years he had been friends with her younger brother Koyo who had taught him how to duel well, in fact Koyo had given Jayden the Elemental Heroes deck that he had used. Now Jayden had known Midiori well enough before she had come to Duel Academy that he was in an extremely large amount of trouble. "Uh yeah sorry about that professor Hibiki" He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Midiori seemed to sigh "Still the same as ever" she stated in her usual manner. "Lucky for you the new acting Chancellor Pegasus wants all Students to be in the assemble hall by Noon" she explained. "Which is why I stayed behind to pick you up" she stated. "One of your friends Duel Spirits one that looks like a little boy with the voice of an old man told me you would be returning here today." Midiori looked at the clock. "Well it seems that you have half an hour to get to the assembly hall" she explained handing Jayden a sandwich "Eat along the way and make sure that you aren't late Midiori stated as she walked him out of the dorm and began to Walk with Jayden to the Assembly hall. "By the way all of your friends were rather worried about you, so you should go and greet them _after_ class." Midiori specifically made the second last word extra long for emphasis.

Jayden inwardly groaned on how she knew him so well. Then again that was most probably the exact reason Chancellor Shepard had asked her to become the new Dorm Counsellor in the first place. Well there was no use moping over it now.

* * *

"Heroes" Kaiba stated in disbelief. "How in the world were they able to manage that?" he asked Pegasus who still had a serious expression on his face.

"I'm not sure about that Kaiba boy" Pegasus answered. "All I know is that Hakno Kishinami is proof that somehow they managed it." The head of industrial Illusions then closed his eye "I had first believed that they might have had these heroes or as they are named on the card "Heroic Spirits' volunteered for this." Pegasus then shook his head "But the variety of legends that we have seen is too varied in both age and legends, still that one card Hakuno Kishinami boy used to defeat Aster Phenix boy reminded me that they might not have even had a say" Pegasus said this as he recalled the blonde haired red eyed man who wore golden armour.

"What makes you say that?" Kaiba asked. He was not exactly proficient with this sort of complications "Still what is with this 'Moon Cell Gilgamesh' that is so disturbing?"

Pegasus took in a deep breath "Kaiba boy" he addressed the man on the screen in front of him "the legend of Gilgamesh is the oldest recorded legend of humanity dating back to 2800 BC who was a Sumerian king who ruled for 126 years, to top this off he is a Demigod who is supposedly only one third mortal and two thirds deity" Pegasus stopped speaking there letting the gravity of what he had just said sink in.

"So?" Kaiba asked trying to maintain his confident demeanour but Pegasus was easily able to see through it. "The Egyptian Gods are cards and they are full fledged divine beings."

Pegasus sighed Kaiba's reason did make sense but he didn't fully understand the Epic of Gilgamesh. "Kaiba the one we are talking about defeated deities and practically ruled the whole world in his lifetime" he explained. "What do you suppose could chain a manner of being such as that?" he challenged "In fat I have no doubt that if Hakuno's Gilgamesh were to go up against the Egyptian God cards we would be witnessing their defeat every single time."

"I see your point" Kaiba replied "Still what do all of these heroes have in common if all of them were forced to fight in a shadow game?" Kaiba then realised it "That's it!" he exclaimed the idea dawning on him as it was the only possibility that had any merit to it. "The fact that their all heroes is what could be it, how they were all able to be summoned." Kaiba suggested.

"It's not much to go one Kaiba boy" Pegasus stated "but at the moment it is all we have to work with." The creator of the modern Duel Monster System had to admit that he had not really thought too hard on that possibility. "Still perhaps we do need to confront Kishinami boy about this" he mused "though I do have my doubts on that confrontation turning out well at all Kaiba boy" Pegasus admitted.

"Hakuno Kishinami was not one of those who were a willing participant in those shadow games." Kiaba stated "You suspect so yourself." Kaiba then looked at Pegasus before speaking again "with Duel Monster the Shadow games are terrifying, but with heroes who knows how brutal the blood bath was, Like you already suspect I believe Hakuno Kishinami was dragged into it by unexplained forces."

Pegasus then stared long and hard at Kaiba before speaking again. "There is also a possibility that wherever these shadow games were, that Kishinami boy originated from there."

"That may explain his lack of existence on record" Kaiba stated as he did consider this a plausible explanation. "Though I am more concerned about how dangerous those cards of his really are, from what I can tell Hakuno Kishinami is not the sort of person to do something foolish and abuse them however I am still concerned about it, not to mention that we still have to deal with Sartorius, The 'D' and whoever else they is working with.

"That may be easier than we believe" Pegasus stated, seeing that Kaiba was giving him the look to continue Pegasus expanded on it. "You see if we have a deck full of Heroes they most probably will catch on to what Sartorius boy is doing, as what happened last nigh showed us" Pegasus explained. "SO I believe that we have an unknowing ally in Kishinami boy for the moment.

"Very well then" Kaiba stated "Keep me updated on everything relevant" he stated before cancelling the connection.

After Kabai had cut the connection Pegasus gave a sigh "Well it seems things are getting more and more interesting" he said to himself. "Well I guess not is the time for that _special_ activity I arranged for today, I believe the students will love it."

* * *

"Hey look Jayden's back" Hakuno Kishinami stated to the others as they waited outside the Assembly hall. In truth a very tired looking Archer had informed him of Jayden successfully making it back to the Slifer Red dorm. The Heroic Spirit who had been summoned as the Servant of the Bow had also recommended that Hakuno give him a gag and some rope if he were to escort and guide Jayden anywhere again, archer had specifically told Hakuno that he wouldn't be able to cope if he didn't possess either of those things. The former NPC let everyone including Chazz rush ahead of him and crowd Jayden pounding him with questions on how he was and where he had been.

It seemed that Jayden had been able to regain his ability to see his cards and Duel Spirits. He also seemed quite eager to show them the new cards he had gotten in the process of doing so. "Yeah okay I'll show you one." Jayden agreed after being pressured by Syrus and Hassleberry into showing them at least one new card. Jayden searched his deck for a specific card.

'Elemental HERO Neos' the card's name read, from what Hakuno could make out it was a light based monster with 7 stars, 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. The former NPC couldn't help but feel that there was more to this new card that Jayden had even though it didn't have an effect. The description at the bottom did allude to that. Still this also meant that Jayden must have these Neo-Spcian cards as well.

" _I see your capabilities in observance have improved since we last met_ " the old man Voice of caster stated as the young childish looking Heroic Spirit appeared beside him. " _Still it is good to see that your hot blooded friend with A+++ luck was able to find what he was looking for_ " Caster said this in his usual droll tone. While most would think that the light blue haired Heroic Spirit was being rude Hakuno knew better.

Hakuno was the only one who could be a hundred percent sure that Caster was not being sarcastic, The Heroic Spirit was just being blunt and truthful, not something you'd expect from an author, but then again it was difficult to tell who Caster was without himself first telling you or giving you hints, though Caster was always sincere and made no secret of it. "Thanks" the former NPC whispered to Caster thanking the Heroic Spirit for his aid.

" _It could have been accomplished without me_ " Caster ever honest stated. " _Though it would have taken considerably longer given how your friend Jayden Yuki behaves._ "

Once again Hakuno was grateful that all those who could see the Heroic Spirits were not present, as they would mistake casters genuine comment as arrogance or something worse.

All his thoughts died down as the Voice of Maximillion Pegasus rang throughout the school "Why hello there students of Duel Academy, As I am sure you know I am Maximillion Pegasus the head and founder of Industrial Illusions" He introduced himself. "As you know I am your acting Chancellor until Chancellor Shepard returns" he explained. "So I decided to do something different today to give you a break from your regular routine."

" _What is his game?_ " Gilgamesh asked. The King of Heroes was wary of the man so by default every other Heroic Spirit was along with Hakuno himself.

"So to do that I brought some equipment from my company for you to use." Now at this announcement from Pegasus murmurs from the gathered students began to rise. It was understandable given who had been speaking. "Now all of you come on in and see what is in store for you for the rest of today." With this said the Student were then ushered into to assembly hall.

The Students were surprised by the desks and computers that had been set up in the assembly hall. In fact each one had a unique type of printer with it. In short the entire room looked like it belonged to a multinational billion dollar company. "Misawa Sempai" Hakuno addressed Bastion "Do you know what this?" the former NPC asked unsure of why everyone was murmuring to themselves in amazement.

"This Hakuno" Bastion replied still also a little awed by what he saw "is equipment for designing Duel Cards" he explained. "This equipment is unique to Industrial Illusions and it alone, not even Kaiba corp posses such equipment

And then Hakuno suddenly realised why everyone here was in awe. This really was something special, though he had no idea why the new acting Chancellor would have something like this shown to them.

"Alright boy and girls" the Voice of Maximillion Pegasus rang out. "I had you take the day off yesterday so we could move the equipment here for today" he explained. "As you most probably know what these are I will cut to the chase. Since last year one of your graduates Chumley Huffington came to work for me I was inspired of what he had to say at Duel Academy. Clearly you possess some extremely talented Duelist here."

Hakuno and the rest of the students realised where this was going. The Former NPC even hear people deny that this was actually happening.

"So I came to the decision that perhaps all of you should have a go at designing your own cards" Pegasus stated as a roar of cheers rose up from the students. The Man patiently waited for the Cheers to die down before continuing "Now I will state the terms of this, the first is that you will only be allowed to create a maximum of ten cards, the second is that these cards have to be viable and legal if you want them to be approved, now finally I have decided that you must mke the card for another of your peers." This caught all the students attention. "Now you will be given via electronic selection a fellow a member of your peers to make the cards for, they will not necessarily be making cards for you however if you have someone who you don't know too well you will be given some time to access information on their various duels from Duel Academy's records that will be temporarily accessible to all of you but only for your allotted person" Pegasus explained. Now I want each of you to sit at a computer and see you you will be making the card for" he instructed.

Hakuno and the others took a seat and found that Bastion and Chazz were sitted next to him "some dork better not make any bad cards for me" Chazz mumbled "There ill be consequences if it occurs."

Once again Pegasus's voice was heard "Oh yes by the way making bad cards to humilate the person who has been chosen for you will result in some serious consequences."

"Well Cahzz it seems you don't have to worry about that after all" Bastion informed him "Though I feel sorry for anyone who has to make any cards for Hakuno here, having to compete with his deck may be a challenge for any of them."

"Thannk you Misawa Sempai" Hakuno spoke with a nod "You are too kind."

Bastion took a few moments to compose himself "I don't believe that I will ever be able to get used to the amount of respect that you show Hakuno" he confessed. "But I will say that I do find it rather refreshing and new."

"Oh I forgot to add" Pegasus spoke once more "If any of the Cards are well enough made they will be legitimised for actual Duels and be made official cards. Their is a prize for best made cards but that is a secret, also if you are happy with the Cards you've made and have finished early you could choose to make a second Set of Cards for a teacher or teachers of your choice." Pegasus pused before finishing "Allright boys and girls function will begin now!"

* * *

Hakuno stared blankly at the name that had showed up on his scree. 'Jaden Yuki'. While Hakuno was glad that it was someone who he knew right off the bat, the former NPC was al little conflicted since Jayden had made some new additions to his deck rather recently "I'm not so sure on how I should be going about this" he confessed to himself.

" _Hakuno_ " the arrogant voice of the King of Heroes addressed him " _I believe I may have the perfect answer to that._ "

While Hakuno was a little cautious as this may be one of Gilgamesh's practical jokes that the Heroic Spirit enjoyed when he was bored, he replied in a hushed tone "sure shoot away Gil"

"Well listen Carefully, you already have access the to the knowledge from the Throne of Heroes already but I will explain him to you, Hewas a 'Rebel worthy of my judgement' one who had no fear in calling himself a king in my presence" The King of Heroes began as the Former NPC listened to Gilgamesh nodding " _Their personalities are compatible and they will get along well together like fish in water._ "

* * *

Syrus stared blankly in disbelief at the Name he was seeing 'Tyranno Hassleberry' the words read a quick look to his shoulder revealed that the dino-soldier had the his own name on the screen. Hassleberry gave Syrus a polite nod before he got down to it working hard and concentrating with a rather admirable diligence. Syrus may not like Hassleberry too much but if the dino-soldier was going to go the extra mile for him. Then Syrus Truesdale would not be left behind and would also go the extra mile for Hassleberry even if the two of them didn't always agree on most things and consequently argued on said things all the time.

* * *

Chazz felt cold sweat go done his back as he read the name he had been hoping and dreading for 'Alexis Rhodes' it read and Chazz believe that he was dreaming. Also he knew he had no idea on what he should do that wouldn't get him in trouble with the girl of his dreams. Chazz didn't pay attention to the Ojama's who were squeaking in their irritating voices in the background until he heard them scream.

Without turning around Chazz saw the gruesome threesome flee as the sound of a spear being slamming into the floor could be heard. "Hey there kiddo" new male voice spoke "Need some help?" the Duel Spirit asked.

Chazz could feel it radiating bloodlust so he dared not turn around. He also knew that this was the one that had punched him the several days ago, still Chazz wasn't going to turn down help especially since this Duel Spirit had chased away the one of the things that was hindering and distracting Chazz "I guess I could use some help' he replied back. Even here Chazz knew that he could feel the man give a grin, somehow that did not reassure the black jacketed Slifer.

* * *

"Well" Jayden said looking at his screen "I have no idea who this is" he stated as he looked at the screen that failed to ring any bells in his head. "Still I best look it up." Though Jayden had no clue why a person would have the word 'Princess' in their name on the Duel Academy roster. " _Must be some sort of rank or something of the other, perhaps she really is a princess_ " Jayden reasoned before he saw her file and got to work. "Woah toads and frogs are her choice of monsters!" Jayden exclaimed very much surprised" "Weird" he stated shrugging his shoulders "I guess Duel Academy has all types, though how did I not hear of this person beforehand?" Jayden asked a little confused.

* * *

Finally after three and a half hours Hakuno was satisfied with the cards that _he_ had made " _I hope Jayden likes and uses them_ " he thought. Still they had another four and a half hours left to continue so Hakuno decided to submitt the cards.

After he had finished being submitted The extremely cheerful face of Pegasus flashed onto the screen "Yoohoo Kishinami boy" he greeted Hakuno. "I must say that I am rather impressed with the nine cards that you made, clearly you took a lot of time and effort into making those cards as well as you had a good grasp of the person who had been chosen for you" he complimented the former NPC. "Now you have some spare time like the others who have finished, As I stated before you could make some cards for a Teacher or two of your choice or you could return to your dorm and have the rest of the day off" Pegasus explained.

Hakuno paused for less than a moment before replying "I think I'll try to make a few cards for the Senseis here Pegasus Sensei" he informed Pegasus.

"Magnificent!" Pegasus exclaimed. "Such good work ethic you should really come and work for Industrial Illusions once you graduate." It appeared that Pegasus approved of Hakuno's choice. "Alright now who are the Teachers that you will be making those cards for?" the founder of Industrial Illusions asked Hakuno. "I'm quite sure they'd be thrilled that one of their Students made a set of Cards for them."

"Stein Sensei and Professor Sensei" Hakuno stated recalling his form Councillor and the teacher of his favourite class "Is that alright Pegasus sensei? Should I be referring to you as Sama?" Hakuno genuinely asked.

Pegasus actually blinked and didn't respond for a few moment "Oh heavens no Kishinami boy!" he finally replied. "Though I do appreciate your use of the honorific but I fear that calling me Sama would be too much even for one such as I. So if it helps you fell a little more comfortable Kishinami boy you can call me Sensei if you want to, though I don't really mind what you call me but I'd prefer it if you didn't need to push yourself to call me something like that" Pegasus informed him.

"You are too kind Pegasus sensei" Hakuno replied with a polite bow, which he managed even though he was still seated. And impressive feat unto itself "You are truly extremely kind and I am honoured to be able to call you Sensei."

Pegasus was once again caught off guard "Why thank you Kishinami boy, those are the most sincere and kind words I've heard in a long time, you have my thanks" Before Hakuno could reply Pegasus continued "Well I've got other students to talk to Kishinami boy, it was fun chatting with you" After saying this Hakuno's screen returned to what it had been before.

Hakuno loooked at the files that he was able to pull up on both of the Professors "Looks like it's a good thing there is still over four hours left until the program stops" the former NPC said to himself.

* * *

Pegasus relaxed once more into his chair and took in a deep breathe "Well that confirms if he had a second agenda or not" he stated. Pegasus was pleased with the result though he was not sure what Kaiba would think of it. Still he only needed to talk to the boy. But Pegasus had brought the equipment over so the other Students could use it as well. Still Kaiba would be a little cranky at what Pegasus had done with the Prize for it and everything.

Reviewing the submitted cards Pegasus looked at the nine Hakuno had made for Jayden. "I must say that he has some very good taste in portrait designs" Pegasus commented "Also he had a very good Idea of how to incorporate the legends into the Duel System" Pegasus gave a sigh "I really should have expected his one's to be the best out of all of them so far. Still there is the chance that someone else will get it though I bet that Kishinami boy will most likely say that the prize would go to whoever made his card as he would automatically view what was given to him as better than what he gave." Pegasus believed that Hakuno Kishinami was that humble type of person even if Hakuno had accomplished feats none else could had.

Hakuno collapsed into his bed. It had taken him some time but had made a few cards for both Professor Sartyr and Professor Stein. "I hope both Senseis like the Cards" he said to himself

"You awake Hakuno?" Bastion called out as he walked into the room. "Oh you sorry to interrupt" he said as the former NPC's fellow Ra Yellow walked into the room seeing Hakuno collapsed on the bed.

"Don't worry about it Misawa Sempai" Hakuno replied getting up "I'm just a little exhausted" he explained. "Though I'll be fine soon enough" Hakuno got to his feet and found that he was moving around better than beforehand.

"Oh well we were going to throw a part for Jayden returning and all" Bastion replied. "Professor Hibiki set it up and invited the guest form other dorms we were invited" Bastion explained.

"That is awfully generous of Hibiki Sensei Misawa Sempai" Hakuno replied unintentionally making Bastion feel a little off balance with how many honorifics he had used in that short a sentence.

"I will admit the normally stern Professor Hibiki has a rather gentle and caring side to her" Bastion agreed. "still we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" he asked Hakuno playfully raising an eyebrow "How about a race to see who can get there first?" Bastion suggested playfully. "Well what do you say Huh Hakuno?" the Ra yellow asked. It seemed that Bastion was in an excellent mood today or some reason.

Though Hakuno put that down to the fact that Bastion most probably had a lot of fun in designing the Duel Cards this afternoon and evening. Still Hakuno himself felt slightly excited about what he might receive tomorrow if the Cards were able to come through. He hoped that the one's he had made for Jayden were valid. "You bet Misawa Sempai" Hakuno replied "all this sitting around all day more than usual gave he muscle cramps" the former NPC explained. "So a run would be good for me I guess. Gives me a chance to stretch my legs and all." With that once to two of them exited the Dorm they both raced down towards where the Slifer Red dorm was located on campus.

* * *

They had arrived to find the Celebration in full swing. It was a modest party with the Slifer Reds several other Ra yellows and one or two Obelisk Blues there. Chazz invited Jaden to sit outside as they watched the Ojamas be assaulted by the King of Heroes with his gate of Babylon while Gilgamesh laughed manically while the two remaining Ojamas were hunted by both Archers.

Jayden found it strange but also a little funny given how Gilgamesh seemed to be hell bent on tormenting Ojama Yellow. He had also found Ojama Black and Ojama Green's attempted rescue to be rather hilarious at they had taken one good look at the thousands of golden portals behind the King of Heroes hand hightailed it out of there. Back into the open arms of the green and red Archer. Who pelted them with arrows and swords.

In short for everyone (Except the Ojama's) it had been a nice night Pegasus himself even came and spent an hour with the students and even talked to Jayden about how happy he was to meet Chumley's friend in person and that he looked forward to his duels and seeing him progress as a duelist. Still the highlight was the cake that had been made while everyone was away in the afternoon. It was big enough for everyone there to have two slices and it was shaped in the form of Slifer the Sky dragons head to boot. They all had chanted Jayden's name as he was forced to cut it out and give out pieces to everyone before he himself could take a piece.

At the end of it Gilgamesh watched them all leave with amusement in his blood red eyes " _so what do you make of it?_ " he asked the tall bulky intimidation g figure next to him.

The Heroic Spirit next to the King of Heroes let out a deep laugh " _truthfully I fine it rather saddening that you did not invite me sooner_ " the large Heroic Spirit confessed. " _Were you thinking of hoarding this in that treasury of yours?_ " The Heroic Spirit asked taking a sip from a golden cup that Gilgamesh had supplied him with. " _Ah your wine is still the best even after all these years_ " the Heroic spirit commented gulping it down but still savouring it.

" _I myself had to experience the pleasure of this world before I deemed it fit to be used by others_ " Gilgamesh explained his eyes turning to regard the figure that stood to his side as he himself took a sip of the wine from his treasury " _Still you have yet to answer my question_ " Gilgamesh stated waiting patiently for the Heroic Spirits answer. " _What do you make of it_ " Gilgamesh repeated himself

" _It's fantastic,_ " the other Heroic Spirit declared. " _Who knew there was more than one world and who could confirm it_ " the Heroic Spirit almost shouted. " _There are so many here that could join my army, There is so much to conquer, truly this is amazing_ " The Heroic Spirit stated. " _Though I wonder if we will be getting our rematch_?" The Heroic Spirit asked.

" _Of course_ " Gilgamesh replied. " _You will never tire of it an I will never deny you your chance of facing me_ " the King of Heroes explained.

The other Heroic Spirit laughed loudly and deeply at this. " _That is good to know_ " he stated " _After all I do intend to plunder and take that treasury of your for myself_ " the other Heroic Spirit stated with a grin.

" _You break the Law and I punish you_ " Gilgamesh replied " _No Questions asked, I am the king so I must be first in all things, I will conquer this system and make it my own so feel free to tag along for the ride_ " he stated with a smirk on his face.

" _Well see about that, won't we King of Heroes now won't we?_ " the other Heroic spirit laughed again as he said this though like all his laughs it was not mockery but actual mirth and joy.

Gilgamesh smiled at this, the King of Heroes closed his red eyes as he replied "y _ou may feel free try at your leisure, but know this while I may not be defeated, neither will Hakuno remember that King of Conquerors_ "

* * *

Kaiba frowned at the information Pegasus had just sent him. It appeared that Hakuno Kishinami was not a true Shadow Duelist and just someone who had been unfortunate enough to be caught up in whatever events had taken place. Still part of Kaiba felt smug at the prospect of being correct, he did like it that way, but only when it was not when it was about something that was going wrong. Still they had to keep up the surveillance on the boy as he felt that something serious that had nothing to do with any of the nonsense that was going on with Sartorius and that freak's faulty predictions.

Kaiba could safely bet that if Sartorius had divined his victory agains Yugi Moto the only thing that man would have as a result would be defeat. Still Kaiba couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever was going on with Hakuno Kishinami was more complicated than any of them could have imagined. Little did he know he was right and this was in the sense that he would curse himself for being correct.

* * *

The man fell down as three figures stood over him as his life bled out in red fluid that was blood. The man who had ended his life looked like a young man in his late tenns to early twenties. He had tanned skin and spiky white hair. His attire consisted of a black suit with a red cloak tied over it. On the centre of his chest below his neck was a golden Cross signalling his allegiance and sation, in his hand where three blades that he held in between his fingers. The blades were just over a meter long and resembled a cross between a rapier and a katana. "So that is the last of them" the tanned man with white hair stated as he looked towards his companions.

One of his companions a man foppishly dressed in medieval styled clothing that's jacket was coloured green answered him. "I'm afraid the end of this play is too soon for my tastes sadly."

He was going to say more when the other companion cut him off rather abruptly. "Quoting yourself is rather dull wouldn't you say especially when it will only drive those who could appreciate it, also who have repeated everything you have written over seven times by now." the one who said this was a woman who was without a doubt as attractive as one could get. She had a sought of beauty to her that was peerless, she was garbed in a dress that was 'as dar as midnight' and had long black silky hair that was longer than she was tall. Most notable about her though were her rather long and pointed ears.

"For you my dear I would move any mountain, I would cross any river, I would brave any storm" The man replied acceding to her demand. Even though he did so in a way to provoke her.

It seemed that the two's attractive companion did not rise to the bait snaking an arm around the tanned mans free arm she latched onto it. "Perhaps when you prove that you're more of a man than mine is I may consider tolerating your nonsense" she almost purred. "Still you will never be a match for, even if by some miracle you managed to" The black haired woman trailed off. "I'd find away to prevent that of course."

"The love you two share inspires me I think I will publish it as my next piece after I finish the one I would said I would dedicate to those two former comrades of ours."

The Tanned man was unsure if he should be amused or worried. His two companions were a little different than normal people but then again they were not supposed to be normal people none of them were "Still we must remember ur reason for coming to this world in the first place he reminded the two of them. "There is one here who can defeat Angra Mainyu and knows the process of how to show it to others" the White haired mans stated. "I am certain of it."

"And what if this person does not agree with your desired world?" the black garbed woman asked "Not all agree with you even among those we once called allies."

"Then We will be forced to show this person reason then" the white haired man stated. "Though I am quite sure that it will not come to that. After all the one who will aid is the one who has already saved the world once and defeated all of it's desires, the Heroic Spirit who is worthy of belonging to the unique class, Saver"

The man in the green attire laughed "Well then this will be an act to, no" he corrected himself "This will be a whole story to remember." the man then stroked his beard "Though I wonder what type of person this Saver is?"

* * *

Aster Phoenix looked at the approaching shore as dawn rose "So Jayden you''re back" He said to himself "I wonder how you would feel about a little rematch?"

* * *

 **Omake- How to kill part of the plot (Get Gilgamesh to do it)**

"We need to find the Heroic Spirit who fill the class of Saver" The white haired man told his companions. "with him we will be able to destroy Angra Mainyu and crush the Maid of Orleans once and for all.

"Mongrel, I hear that you are looking for a Servant who fits the Unique class of Saver" a voice filled with arrogance and disgust spoke as golden light flooded the area above them. "Wait I know your kind" he said looking at the woman in black "You are kin to the Mermaid Goddess Derceto" he stated "What are you doing here?" the new voice demanded.

The three of them looked up to find a man with blonde hear blood red eyes and golden armour staring down at them It was the black haired woman who said first "It is true" She answered in a confident manner "I am the Queen of Syria" she stated "You would do well to speakt o us with care." she explained "I have had people killed for less than simply having a higher vantage point than me" she boasted.

"A woman who is confident in her looks" The golden armoured man stated "You are just as repulsive as Ishtar" He snarled "No doubt you worshipped that unfaithful, cowardly whore as well" he snarled as more and more golden portals opened up behind him. "I am the King and I never took a queen" The Golden Servant declared "Now mongrels die for your insolence."

With that the Gate of Babylon was released on the three and they perished in the expulsion caused by the treasures impacting on the surface. When the dust cleared there was not a soul alive on the surface and the Golden King laughed insanely at this "Mongrels your demise was truly amusing" he stated. And thus did another layer to the plot die off thanks to our favourite king who we all know and love despite how irritating he is to listen to.

* * *

 **Omake- Two kings of Heroes revised**

Hakuno took Gilgamesh's hand and they were flooded in a golden light. When Hakuno opened his eyes he had to duck as a golden lance narrowly missed his head and a golden sword barely parried it. "Gil?" he asked wondering where his troublesome servant was "Where are we?" he asked as he noticed that the two Heroic Spirit in front and behind him were now wrapped up in the chains of heaven.

"Well I have good news and I have bad news" Gilgamesh stated as he looked up at a position and sent one of his treasures over to a position that would have been perfect for sniping and another at in a different dirction, given from the way Lancer strained against Enkidu even more so than before it seemed that that place may have been where his master Hakuno had no idea where. "We are no longer in moon cell" The King of Heroes stated.

"And the good news?" Hakuno aske hoping that Gilgamesh had been giving him the bad news.

"That was the good news" Gilgamesh stated "The bad news is that we seem to be in another grail war." Before Hakuno could let out a groan The King of Heroes spoke once more "Though this time there isn't one hundred and Twnety Seven Masters competing this time there are only seven, still I believe they may mistake us from competitors since we are also master and servant." he explained.

"Yeah there's another one coming ins't there?" Hakuno asked though he was more akin to stating a fact. Still the Albino who was with the Servant that was obciouslt

There was the crackling of thunder and the flashing of lightning as a man with an impressive build appeared right next to them "Sheathe your weapons" he shouted. "For you are in the presence of a King!"

Hakuno turned to Gilgamesh and asked "Hey gill culd you smack this retard over the head, he almost ran us over" The King of Heroes walked up to the red headed Servant before backhanding him.

"Mongrel" Gilgamesh addressed the other Heroic Spirit "You dare to almost run over Hakuno and myself and then you dare to call yourself a king in my presence?" he asked rhetorically.

Hakuno looked up as there was a collection of a golden aura and a second Gilgamesh materials "Your Noble Phantasm doens't let you make two of you right?" he asked his Gilgamesh who only wore the bottom half of his golden armour.

"Mongrel you dare to call me a copy" The other Gilgamesh accused outraged "I who is King of this world."

Hakuno seemed to be completely unfazed by the two portals that showed up behind the second Gilgamesh. Looking at the King of Heroes he relieved a reply to his unasked question "Already on it" Gilgamesh replied as the second Gilgamesh was bound in the now glowing chains of heaven.

"That is an impressive ability you have there" the only other servant who had not been wrapped up stated "Though I have to ask what Class are you?" the giant Heroic Spirit asked.

Gilgamesh and Hakuno looked at each other before breaking out into full blown laughter. The Former Npc was rolling on the ground with it. "It has been so long since I have laughed at the words of someone who is not a fool" Gilgamesh stated. "Still you are wrong, I am the King of this earth, it is my garden therefore there is no class that can bound me to it for I am the King."

The Servant who was obviously Rider laughed deeply "You are right why should a King follow a cups rules" Rider stated lauhging hard himself.

"No ideA" Hakuno confessed "Gil why do you think he is?" Hakuno asked his Servant.

The King of Heroes shrgged before a black aura appeared and a figure covered in black smoke materialised from it. "Hakuno remember when I mocked Saber for not understanding his king?" Gilgamesh asked Seeing the former Npc nod he continued "That little girl there is the King I was talking about."

Hakuno blinked "Well Francis drake was a woman so why can't King Arthur be, who the hell is that?" He asked as Gilgamesh tied up the black figure with the red visor.

"Berserker perhaps, though where is Caster I wonder still I would like to chain all of them up and explain the true nature of the grail to them" Gilgamesh stated. "Let's see if they would like their wish granted when it is granted from an abominaiton like that."

Hakuno shuddered remembering All the Worlds Desires "You're talking about Angra Mainyu right?" he asked to which Gilgamesh nodded. "How about we find it and you Ea it?" he suggested.

Gilgamesh blinked before Laughing "Marvellous idea, I can't belie I didn't think of that before" he admitted. "Truly Hakuno Kishinami you are one of a kind."

Thus Fate/Zero ended with the Grail destroyed and the Servants Subdued, Kirie met his end impaled with servaral treasures up his ass and Tokiomi raged at why there were Two king's of Heroes and why the one that had a habbit of tripping was stronger than his servant.

Also this Other King of Heroes and his Master had gone and robbed the other King of Heroes treasury and had started giving it out to the masses, So there was the joke about the Golden Santa that was going around. Also they had somehow managed to convince Rider to allow them use of his Chariot that they dressed up as a sleigh and then flew around the world reigning gold bars while shouting "Merry Christmas peasants" and "Its Christmas because I the King deems it so."

* * *

 **So How did you like it I hope you can guess who the three new Heroic Spirits are, but still its should be obvious. Also tphod thanks for that idea in your last review on how I could make some of the Servants compatible with the HERO deck thanks for that. So yeah not much but a little filler though I will say that it is relevant to the plot for setting the scene as Aster and Jayden are going to duel in the next chapter. Still I those three in the second last scene will pop up much later I was just letting you know of their existence for the moment.**

 **If any of you have any ideas or feedback that you are willing to Share please feel free to leave a review or PM me. Though as I always say I would prefer it if you left a review for me to see as it is easier to sort our and reference that way with fewer tabs open. But if you don't want others to see your idea then by all means PM me if that is the case.**

 **Yeah so anyway I hoped you enjoyed that Chapter and before I forget** **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	12. Chapter 11: Rematch of Heroes

**So yeah I decided to do an update within the span of forty eight hours, I'm on a roll anyway I got really pumped writing this chapter. (Infact I could here several versions of the music that plays when they duel in the show when I was doing it but I don't know those themes name) Yeah so anyway as you might have guessed the last Chapter led up to Jayden and Aster having their Rematch. Aster didn't like that he felt that Sartorius ruined their duel by empowering his cards. He also feels a little more humble due to Hakuno thrashing him in a single round. Right after that. So yeah I decided to make this chapter as I was real pumped for lack of a better word. So yeah here it is Chapter eleven I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scne now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding _Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face._

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging _Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon._

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastoin is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _No, but I can learn. I'll bathe in blood. If that's what it takes to protect my friends, I'll take it. All the hatred, the disease. I'll take it as my own and end it._ " -Shū Ouma, Guilty Crown

* * *

"Sorry Hakuno" Alexis Rhodes stated as she activated her trap card "But your not going to get far with Doble Passe" Moon Cell Rider directed her pistols away from Etoile Cyber and shot at Alexis.

Moon Cell Rider 6 Stars ATK: 2000 DEF: 2300

Hakuno's Life Points: 8000

Alexis's Life Points: 6000

"Now my Etoile cyber can now attack your life points directly" Alexis explained but that is not all when my Etoile Cyber attacks my opponents life points directly it gains 600 extra ATK points"

Etoile Cyber 4 Stars ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600

Hakuno watched as the orange haired monster gained the amount Alexis had just stated.

Etoile Cyber 4 Stars ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600

Hakuno then gritted his teeth as he felt himself being struck by that monster as his life points dropped.

Hakuno's Life Points: 6400

Alexis's Life Points: 6000

"My thanks Rhodes Sempai" the former NPC replied in a polite manner. "Now my NPC Sakura will gain five hundred ATK and DEF points" he stated as one of the cards that had been made for him effect activated.

NPC Sakura 3 Stars ATK:1200 DEF:1200

NPC Sakura 3 Stars ATK:1700 DEF:1700

"I'll play a face down and end my turn" Hakuno stated. Placing a card in the spell and trap zone. It was the first time he had lost life points in a duel but then again the cards he was using mainly the Alter Egos required him to lose some for their effects. Hakuno suspected that BB had something to do with the cards that he had received earlier that morning considering that the other four Alter Ego's had denied anything to do with it. Though he was a little concerned about the final one, He was worried if he had been cruel and left her alone in whatever that place was the resembled Moon Cell. As per rider's effect Hakuno drew a card Also another of NPC Sakura's effects kicked in and he gained 500 life points.

Hakuno's Life Points: 6900

Alexis's Life Points: 6000

Alexis drew a card before smiling "You'll have a lot to thank me for when I summon this me Blade Skater" A purple and cream coloured female looking monster appeared with a blade protruding from each of it's forearms on the field. But Alexis was not done yet "now I'll active this my Polymerisation spell card to fuse both my Blade Skater and my Etoile Cyber in order to Summon Cyber Blader,

The two monster's forms seemed to swirl together until the Monster Alexis had just named appeared. It had long navy blue hair and had a red uniform with something protruding from each of it's shoulders. It also wore a Red mask that covered the top half of it's face.

Cyber Blader 6 Stars ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800

"Now since you have two monsters on the field my Cyber Blader's ATK points are doubled." Alexis explained as her monsters ATK increased twofold.

Cyber Blader 6 Stars ATK: 4200 DEF: 1800

"Now I think you should go and take out that Npc that keeps on giving Hakuno life points, don't you agree?" Alexis asked her Monster rhetorically before Cyber Blader went to strike Npc Sakura.

Hakuno couldn't bare to see anything happen to one who even looked like his fellow NPC so he decided to activate his trap card "I activate my Trap card Farewell Albrecht" Hakuno declared.

Alexis watched as her Cyber Balder's attack was halted and her monster bent one knee and crossed it arms signifying that it was in DEF mode. "Nice move Hakuno" Alexis complimented him "I'll guess I'll end my turn there."

"You are most gracious Rhodes Sempai" Hakuno stated drawing a card before he drew a second one because of Ricer's effect. "All right Sempai I'll equip The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle to NPC Sakura" he declared. "While I'm at it I think I'll play the Field Spell Golden Wild" Hakuno informed Alexis. The area in which they were duelling changed and now they were on the deck of an extremely large ship.

Alexis watched as Hakuno's Monsters gained an additional ATK and DEF point boost.

Moon Cell Rider 6 Stars ATK: 2700 DEF: 3000

NPC Sakura 3 Stars ATK:2400 DEF:2400

Alexis blinked as Moon Cell Rider's ATK and Def went up even higher.

Moon Cell Rider 6 Stars ATK: 3900 DEF: 4200

"Alright Rhodes Sempai" Hakuno said "I'll have NPC Sakura destroy your Cyber Blader" the former NPC explained. ThePurple haired girl wearing a whte jacket over a brown uniform charged at Cyber Blader destroying Alexis's monster.

As it Shattered Alexis could feel the sting as he life points dropped "What?" she asked. "My monster was in DEF mode why did I still lose life points? And why was it so much? I should have not lost even one hundred life points"

Hakuno's Life Points: 6900

Alexis's Life Points: 3900

"That would be The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle effect Rhodes Sempai" Hakuno answered. Seeing that Alexis wanted an explanation he decided to expand it for her. "When a monster equipped with this card attacks half of the opposing monsters ATK is negated from my opponents life points, Rhodes Sempai" he explained "and Cyber Blader's ATK is 4200."

"Thanks for that Hakuno" Alexis thanked her underclassmen for the explanation before her eyes went wide as she realised something. "Wait you have yet to attack with Moon Cell Rider" she stated.

"Yes Rhodes Sempai" Hakuno nodded "Moon Cell Rider please attack Rhodes Sempai's life points directly" Hakuno requested of his monster.

Alexis could have sworn she saw the red haired woman with a scare across her face's smile turn in a full fledged grin as she shot Alexis.

Hakuno's Life Points: 6900

Alexis's Life Points: 0000

Alexis sighed "Well that was a little disappointing" the Obelisk Blue stated "Not disappointing that it was a bad duel but disappointing in that I didn't get to use my new card." Looking up at Hakuno she said "Well at least you were able to use one of them which is fine by me I guess" Alexis stated. "Still I would have liked to try out some of those cards."

"My thanks Sempai" Hakuno bowed in appreciation. In truth he was grateful that he had only used one of the cards. The entirety of what he had been given screamed at him of the Sakura Labyrinth. Still he did not have BB this BBB or Kazuradrop as they had been named. Still he was grateful that the Alter Ego's had not been drawn. On that topic Hakuno quickly took those cards and placed them away from his other ones in a one of his spare pockets.

"Guys" Syrus shouted as he ran up to them. "Guys" the Slifer Red panted needing a moment to catch his breath "It's Jayden" Syrus explained.

Alexis sighed "What had he gone and done this time?" she asked in a rather tired voice. "Please tell me he didn't get into an eating contest with Bastion again?"

"No" Syrus replied getting more hysterical. "Aster" The light blue haired Slifer stated "Aster came back and challenged Jayden to a Duel again, he said something like that he last one didn't count so they will have to settle this one here and now. Apprantly he came parachuting in just for it making a dramatic entrance and everything."

Alexis and Hakuno looked towards each other. "Sure Aster himself had not been to happy when he they had discovered what had happened to Jayden but Still they needed to get to Jayden as Fast as possible.

"Syrus Sempai, do you know where they are?" The former NPC asked. Syus nodded "can you take us to them Syrus Sempai?" Hakuno asked.

"Yeah I agree we need to ensure that nothing bad happens" Alexis stated. The two of them then followed Syrus who took off at an extreme pace.

* * *

When they got there Aster and Jayden were squaring off against eachother. "Oh so you brought them?" Aster asked Syrus rhetorically "good now that everyone is present Jayden and I can begin our rematch." As the Tw of them activated their duel Disks Aster spoke "I hope you've made some new additions to your deck" he stated. "If your coming against me with just Elemental HERO's your not going to last long. Hopefully whoever made you these new cards that I heard about from one of the other students will have made you something useful." Hakuno was slightly irritated at how Aster spoke but he could tell Aster was only playing the part and actually was giving helpful advice.

"Oh don't worry about me" Jayden repelied "I may have a few new surprised so you better be prepared" It was good to see that Jayden was back to his old self.

Aster closed his eyes a small smile playing across his features "count on it" he replied as the two of them activated their duel disks. "Game On!" both Jayden and Aster said simultaneously.

Aster's Life Points: 8000

Jayden's Life Points: 8000

"I'll kick things off" Aster stated drawing a card "and who better than to kick things off than my Destiny HERO – Diamond Dude" Aster stated as a figure with a battered green cape and diamond outgrowths appeared on the field in ATK mode.

Destiny HERO -Diamond Dude 4 Stars ATK: 1400 DEF 1600

"Now for a little special effects" Aster stated. "First I draw the top card on my deck" Aster explained as he drew a card."If it is a spell card it automatically activates on my next turn" Aster showed his card to Jayden "It just so happens to be the spell card Graceful Charity" Aster stated as he discarded that card "I do prefer it when a plan comes together."

"So do I" Jayden replied as he drew a card "and here is mine" the Slifer red stated. "You're not the only one who can start with a hero" Jayden stated "and believe me this bad boy is bound to make a splash" A massive wave came and crashed behind Jayden and a humanoid Dolphin that was blue at the back and cream at the front that wore blue boots appeared. "So say hello to Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" Jayden named his card

Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin 3 stars ATK: 600 DEF: 800

Aster was visibly surprised "What the hell is that?" he asked. "I've never seen a card like that before and I'm in the pro league."

"Told you my Heroes are _out_ of this world" Jayden stated smugly as he regarded his summoned monster that took to the field..

Bastion who was standing next to Hakuno was wide eyes. "It's true" he whispered to his fellow Ra Yellow "They are Aliens!" As usual only the former NPC paid attention to him.

Jayden then took a card and showed it to Aster "Next I activate my Fake Hero spell card" Jayden stated "Here's how it works, now I get to summon one monster from my hand, but he returns to my hand when the turn is over" Jayden explained. The spell card on the field began to spin Now come out Elemental HERO Blade Edge" Jayden stated as a golden horned figure was summoned to the field.

Elemental Hero Blade Edge 7 Stars ATK: 2600 DEF:1800

"Since awua dolphin's special abbility is in the house I can ditch one card from my hand to grab a monster from yours." Jayden stated as he discarded Servant Rider. Aqua Doplhin then opened its mouth and let out a sonic cry. "And the unlucky winner is" Jayden began as a monster was summoned from Aster's hand. It was vaguely human green attachments to it's arms and legs with long orange hair.

Destiny HERO -Capitan Tenacious 3 Stars ATK: 800 DEF: 800

"No not him" Aster stated as he saw his card summoned to the field.

"Next I pick a monster on my side" Jayden stated. "and if mine happens to be stronger then yours goes by, by" Jayden explained. Hakuno suddenly realised why he had summoned Blade Edge even though he could not attack with it. "Oh yeah and one more thing" Jayden said "You lose 500 life points." With this Capitan Tenacious exploded forcing Aster to shield himself as his life points dropped.

Aster's Life Points: 7500

Jayden's Life Points: 8000

"Not bad huh?" Jayden stated "Next I'll throw a couple of face downs" Jayden narrated as two face downs appeared on the field. "Take Blade edge back" the Golden Hero shone before it returned to and Jayden's hand "and chill out."

"Nice move" Aster complimented "But now its my turn" he stated "Time for Graceful Charity, I draw three cards and then I get rid of two" Aster explained. "Now pay attention attention class" Aster stated as he discarded Destiny Hero -Doom Lord and ring of Magnetism. "Ready I activate a field Spell Card" Aster stated as he revealed his third card to Jayden. "Mausoleum of the Emperor" Aster declared as the area they were standing on was covered by a mass immense of smoke. W

hen the smoke cleared Hakuno saw that they were in a Chinese themes sort of tomb. "This can't be good" the former NPC thought.

"And just to make this place creepier" Aster began "The base is fillled with a bunch of old statues which we both can use" Aster explained. "All we have to do is give up some points" At this Aster's life points dropped by a thousand.

Aster's Life Points: 6500

Jayden's Life Points: 8000

"Then we can use these old statues to call a monster" Aster stated as he pointed upwards "So I'll call out my Destiny Hero -Dreadmaster" At this a bright light shined a massive monster with a cage mask on its face and cuffs and chains around its wrists and ankles appeapered landing behind Aster. It even growled menacingly.

Destiny HERO -Dreadmaster 8 Stars ATK: ? DEF: ?

"And now that the master of dread" Aster stated "I can bring two heros back from the grave. So without further ado I summon Captain Tneacious and Doom Lord" Aster stated as the two monsters he named appeared on the field in ATK mode.

Destiny HERO -Capitan Tenacious 3 Stars ATK: 800 DEF: 800

Destiny HERO -Doom Lord 3 Stars ATK: 600 DEF: 800

"And as you remember from our last duel their combined power gets added to my Dreadmaster's ATK points" Aster stated as his monster gained ATK and DEF points.

Destiny HERO -Dreadmaster 8 Stars ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800

Is your Dolphin boy ready?" Aster asked rhetorically "Dred Master" Aster referred to the Card that's eyes glowed purple "Flip him into fish sticks" With that the bulky Destiny HERO leapt.

Aren't dolphins mammals and not fish?" Hakuno asked confused but everyone was paying total attention to the duel.

"It's just a figure of speech besides I've been lead believe it sounds cooler than the alternative" Well everyone except Bastion was paying total attention.

"Hold it muscle head" Jayden said "Negate Attack" the Slifer red stated naming the card raising his hand activating it. "Thanks to this your attack is over before it even began" Jayden explained "That's all she wrote."

Hakuno wondered why Aster did not attack with his two other Destiny HEROs as two of the monsters had ATK points higher than Jayden's monster.

Jayden drew a card "Hey Aser" he spoke "Thanks in advance for sharing your field spell he stated." Two of the statues rose out of the ground and Jaden lost some of his life points.

Aster's Life Points: 6500

Jayden's Life Points: 7000

"I'll sacrifice these two guys" Jayden stated as the two statues were tributed. "And then I'm going to summon him" Jayden explained raising the card he had in the air. "My Elemental HERO Neos."

"There's no such thing dude" Aster stated. "Trust me, I know every HERO there is." While he said this a humanoid figure that was mainly white but had a tiny bit of blue and red to it appeared on the field.

Elemental HERO Neos 7 Stars ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"I stand corrected" Aster stated "Well than lets see what this new HERO of your has show me what you got spaceman."

"Now You'l get to see Neos's pretty neat trick." Jayden stated "But before that since I have a monster with Rider in it's name I'll summon this card to the field say hello to Legendary HERO Alexander the Great"

Legendary HERO Alexander the Great 6 Stars ATK: 2100 DEF: 1900

"What?" Aster visibly looked shocked as he took a step back as red haired yout atop a black horse appeared in between the other two of Jayden's monster. "You have is another one?"

"Way more than just one, Jayden said but I'm not done you see Neo-Spacians, well they like to work together" Jayden explained. "So when these two are on the field I can fuse them to form a new hero." Aster was visibly disturbed even more so than before. "Aqua and Neos merge together, in other to form in order to form the Elemental HERO Aqua Neos" With this the two who were named umped up into the air and were enveloped in a blue light. Standing in front of them now was a combination of the two it still had Neos's base body build but it possessed Aqua Dophins colour scheme. It even had an extra fin.

Elemental Aqua HERO Neos 7 Stars ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"NO Way" Alexis stated "Did Jayden really go into outer space" Some of them had asked them but those who had asked had not really believed him. Until now that was, with the said Alien standing in front of them,

"Wait till you see what he can do" Jayden said "You see if I toss out one of my cards then two of your cards in your hand are destroyed." With this Aqua Neos's eyes glowed and the two middle cards in Asters hand disappeared. "Next I'll activate H – Heated Heart thanks to this my aqua Neos get's stronger by five hundred points." After Jayden had explained this from the faced up card the H symbol came and shined on Aqua Neos. Said monster ATK went up.

Elemental Aqua HERO Neos 7 Stars ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

"Aqua Neos" Jayden called out "Attack, destroy his Dreadmaster with sonic zoom" the Slifer Red instructed. Said monster a ball of water in its hands before shooting it like a blast at Aster's Dreadmaster destroying it.

Aster's Life Points: 6300

Jayden's Life Points: 7000

"But I'm not done You see Alexander here is wanting in on the action too" Jayden explained as the red haired youth on the horse charged and struck down Capitan Tenacious.

Aster's Life Points: 5000

Jayden's Life Points: 7000

"But that's not all" Jayden stated "you see when my legendary HERO here destroys another monster he gains an additional 500 ATK and DEF points." Aster's Eyes widened as he saw Alexander's ATK and DEF go up.

Legendary HERO Alexander the Great 6 Stars ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400

"I'll end my turn and Aqua Neos will return to my extra deck like the other two returned to my deck" Jayden stated as Aqua Neos left the field.

"Seems you really have stepped up your game" Aster complimented Jayden "however I prefer to duel in the real world" Aster stated showing a spell card to Jayden "I activate the field spell card Dark City" Aster declared. The field around them faded back to it's original state before it changed to a starry night sky. The entire ground then shook as clack building arose from the ground. "A little change of scenery never hut right?" Aster asked rhetorically. "Now if a Destiny HERO is weaker than the opposing monster then it gains a thousand ATK points" Aster explained. "But wait there is more I am playing my Shallow grave spell card to allow us to both summon one monster from our graveyards. "So welcome back Destiny HERO -Dreadmaster" With this Aster's destroyed monster returned to the field.

Destiny HERO -Dreadmaster 8 Stars ATK: ? DEF: ?

On Jayden's side of the field a monster similar looking to Alexander appeared expect that it wasn't mounted.

Servant Rider 4 Stars ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

"Now say hello once again to Capitan Tenacious" Aster stated as his other destroyed returned to the field.

Destiny HERO -Capitan Tenacious 3 Stars ATK: 800 DEF: 800

Destiny HERO -Dreadmaster 8 Stars ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800

"Oh well time for you monster's twin to say goodnight as he's going to be sleeping with the fishes" Aster stated. Capitan Tenacious ATK rose by a thousand.

Destiny HERO -Capitan Tenacious 3 Stars ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

He then charged Servant Rider who just stared defiantly and met the Destiny HERO's charge before being Destroyed. Capitan Tenacious's ATK then returned to normal.

Destiny HERO -Capitan Tenacious 3 Stars ATK: 800 DEF: 800

Aster's Life Points: 5000

Jayden's Life Points: 6800

Well now it's the originals turn tear him to shreads Dread Master" Aster ordered as the Destiny HERO complied smashing the Legendary HERO who like the other one had met his foes charge.

Aster's Life Points: 5000

Jayden's Life Points: 6500

"What's that?" Aster asked rhetorically "are your life points wide open?" raising his hand forward "Why don't we show him what happens when you leave yourself unguarded." Aster suggested as Diamond Dude and Doom Lord attacked Jayden's life point's directly.

Aster's Life Points: 5000

Jayden's Life Points: 4500

"Well I guess you need some time to collect yourself after that thrashing" Aster stated ending his turn.

"Alright then" Jayden stated "It's time for some action and I'm summoning Elemental HERO Bubbleman" the Slifer Red declared. As a man in a blue uniform with a white cape appeared in a swirl of bubbles.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman 4 Stars ATK: 800 DEF: 1200

"Now get this when he is the only card in my hand Bubbleman counts as a special summon and since he is alone on my field I'm aloud to draw two cards" Jayden explained drawing two extra cards. "Awesome I'll play pot of greed so I pick up two extra cards on top of that" Jayden stated now having three cards in his hand. "Guess what there is someone who is rather eager in making his debut so without further ado I'll introduce you to Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors. A large man with red hair and beard waring similar attire to the other Legendary HERO appeared on the field only that he was much taller and stockier.

Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors 9 Stars ATK: 3500 DEF: 3200

"You have two of those cards!" Aster exclaimed "How is that possible?" he asked but then he noticed that Jayden's monsters had gained ATK and DEF points

Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors 9 Stars ATK: 3700 DEF: 3400

Elemental HERO Bubbleman 4 Stars ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500

"Well when you mentioned the function Pegasus had on I kinda received these from there" Jayden explained "I really have to thank whoever made them. These cards are perfect for me. Also the King of Conquerors gains 200 ATK and DEF points for every monster on my field and they in turn gain 500 ATK and DEF for him being on the field" Jayden then grew serious Now for my second card Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heavens Authority and I'm equipping it to my Iskander King of Conquerors.

There was a clash thunder and riding upon the strikes of lightning a massive chariot pulled by two black oxen came charging down. As it charged down Iskander leapt onto it.

Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors 9 Stars ATK: 4700 DEF: 4100

Aster's Eyes widened as the King Conquerors ATK and DEF rose even higher. "Hey that's like when Hakuno equips a card to a certain monster" Bastion noticed. Hakuno also noted that Bastion had observed this.

Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors 9 Stars ATK: 5200 DEF: 4600

"But I'm not done Jayden stated revealing the last card in his hand. "I'm playing this Via Expugnatio Distant Trampling Domination" he declared. "Now I can select monster on your side of the field and Attack it" Jayden declared.

"In case you have forgotten all of my monsters cannot be destroyed because my Deadmaster is on the field" Aster informed him.

"Not with this card" Jayden stated "You see when I attack a monster with this card Equipped that monster gets destroyed no matter what."

The King of Conquerors held the reigns in one hand and then charged with a yell. "Light is at the other end of the world -Conquer Via Expugnatio: Distant Trampling Domination" The Legendary HERO roared as he crushed Dreadmaster underfoot negating the Destiny HERO's effect.

Aster felt himself take damage as Dreadmaster left the field it's effect no longer active. "What?" he asked "How did I take damage?" The white haired Duelist managed as he felt himself get electrocuted.

"Oh yeah that is an effect of Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heavens Authority when ever a monster this card is equipped to destroys another monster the difference between their ATK and DEF points comes out of your life points." Jayden explained. "Also The King of Conquerors has another ability he gains 700 ATK and DEF points every time he destroys another monster. As Iskander's ATK and DEF rose yet again.

Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors 9 Stars ATK: 5900 DEF: 5300

Aster's Life Points: 1900

Jayden's Life Points: 4500

"Bubbleman it's your time to shine take out Aster's Destiny HERO Doom Lord" Jayden instructed as the Elemental HERo charged and shot Bubbles destroying Aster's Monster.

Aster's Life Points: 1900

Jayden's Life Points: 4500

"That it?" Aster asked as he drew a card "Well I hope your happy because that is all your getting cause I activate pot of greed, look familiar?" he asked "Now I get to draw two more cards." Aster stated as he drew a second time "What's this does it look familiar? Aster asked rhetorically as he showed a second version of the Shallow Grave Spell Card. "And guess whose back from the _Dread_?" Aster Asked rhetorically.

"Is it me or did he just make his intention rather clear?" Bastion asked in a bored tone.

"That's right My Dread Master" Aster stated As the Destiny HERO appeared behind him. "And guess who else is pack for some more fun?" Aster asked as Doom Lord reappeared.

Jayen it seemed had Chosen Elemental Hero Blade Edge whose ATK and DEF rose thanks to Jayden's other monsters effect.

Elemental Hero Blade Edge 7 Stars ATK: 2600 DEF:1800

Elemental Hero Blade Edge 7 Stars ATK: 3100 DEF:1800

"Now I'm going to tribute all my HERO's to summon Destiny HERO – Dogma" Aster declared as all his monsters disappeared and a draconic or demonic like humanoid figure with draconic or demonic wings protruding from its back.

Destiny HERO – Dogma 8 Stars ATK: 3400 DEF:2400

"Now go destroy His Elemental HERO Bubbleman" Aster ordered and Dogma sent a blast of swirling purple Energy that destroyed the Blue armoured whit caped monster. With that Iskander's ATK and DEF decreased.

Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors 9 Stars ATK: 5700 DEF: 5100

Aster's Life Points: 1900

Jayden's Life Points: 3400

"I'll admit that you are the first person to have ever pushed me so far" Aster stated "Other than my father that is" Aster added. "So how do you plan to get out of this one?"

Jayden drew and then looked at the Card "With this My Ionioi Hetairoi: Army of the King field Spell Card" Jayden stated as the entire seen was engulfed in a bright light. When it had died down they were in the middle of a vast wasteland "Now you see when this card is on the fied I can summon any number of Monsters from my deck to the field as long as I have place for them." Jayden explained. "So I'll call out Elemental HERO Neos Elemental HERO Burstinatrix and Elemental HERO Avian" Jayden declared as the two monsters that had just been named flew into the field landing on the sand.

Elemental HERO Neos 7 Stars ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix 3 Stars ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

Elemental HERO Avian 3 Stars ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Everyone present then saw their ATK and DEF go up due to the King of Conquerors effect. Along with the Legendary HERO himself

Elemental HERO Neos 7 Stars ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Elemental HERO Burstuiatrix 3 Stars ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300

Elemental HERO Avian 3 Stars ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500

Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors 9 Stars ATK: 6300 DEF: 5700

All of their eyes, well all but Hakuno's widened when they saw all of Jayden's monster ATK and DEF go up by and additional half of a thousand.

Elemental HERO Neos 7 Stars ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix 3 Stars ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800

Elemental HERO Avian 3 Stars ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000

Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors 9 Stars ATK: 6800 DEF: 6200

Elemental Hero Blade Edge 7 Stars ATK: 3600 DEF:2400

"No way" Aster managed looking at what he was seeing his brain refusing to compute or translate it "No Way" the white haired Professional Duelist stated once again "How is this possible?" Aster managed to ask.

"A little bit of confidence, a little bit of good duelling and little bit of luck and a whole tone of friendship "Get him guys" Jayden said raising his left hand in the air. Blade Edge charged forward and destroyed Dogma

Aster's Life Points: 1700

Jayden's Life Points: 3400

"Now let's finish him off" Jayden replied as the rest of his monsters attacked Aster.

Aster's Life Points: 0000

Jayden's Life Points: 3400

"Yeah he did it" Syrus managed "Jayden Beat Aster!" the short light blue haired Slifer yelled as he ran over to his best friend and crash tackled him "Jayden you did it!" Syrus said with tears coming down from his face.

"Soldier come on please don'e cry you'll embarrass us all" Hassleberry Stated.

"Well let me be the first to congradulate you Jayden" Aster said walking up to the brown haired Slifer and offering his hand.

Jayden accepted and pulled himself up with it "Thanks, I really enjoyed myself and I enjoyed Duelling you" Jayden said with a smile.

"Yeah funny thing about that is I did too" Aster replied and the two shared a laugh.

* * *

New cards

* * *

 **NPC Sakura**

Element: Light

Stars: 3

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: For every turn that this monster is on the field you will gain 500 additional life points. When this monster is summoned or at any time it is one the field you may chose to send it to the graveyard to special summon the Monster 'BB' from your deck or hand. Every time you lose life points this monster gains 500 ATK and DEF.

ATK: 1200

DEF: 1200

* * *

 **Moon Cell Rider**

Element: Water

Stars: 6

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this monster is on the field you may choose to either draw an extra card fro your hand or take two cards from your graveyard and place them in your hand per turn.

ATK: 2000

DEF: 2300

* * *

 **Golden Wild**

Spell Card

Type: Field Spell

Effect: When this card is in play all monsters on your side of the field gain 700 ATK and DEF points. Any monsters on your side of the field that are of the water element gain anadditional 200 ATK and DEF per their respective levels. When this card is in play you may you may draw an extra two cards from your deck. If you don't then you may choose to gain 500 life points.

* * *

 **Servant Rider**

Element: Light

Stars: 4

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this mnster destroys another in battle it gains 500 ATK and DEF. For every turn this monster is one the field place on counter on it. When it has reached three counters you may search your deck for a monster with a similar name.

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1200

* * *

 **Legendary HERO Alexander the Great**

Element: Light

Stars: 6

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: This monster can be special summoned if a monster with 'Rider' in it's name is in the graveyard. When this monster destroys another in battle it gains 500 ATK and DEF. For every turn that this card is on the field place one counter on it. When it had reached 3 counters you may search your deck and summon the monster with the words "King of Conquerors' in it's name.

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1900

* * *

 **Legendary HERO Iskander King of Conquerors**

Element: Light

Stars: 9

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: This monster may be special summoned if you have a monster with 'Rider' in it's name in the graveyard. When this monster destroys another monster it gains 700 ATK and DEF. This monster gains 200 ATK and DEF points for every other monster on your side of the field. When this monster is on the field all of your monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF.

* * *

 **Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority**

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: You may equip this card to a monster for it to gain 1000 ATK and 700 DEF. When the monster this card is equipped to destroys another monster the difference between your monsters ATK and your opponents monsters Def is negated from his/her life points. If this card is equipped to a monster with 'Rider' or 'Iskander' in its name that monster gains an additional 500 ATK and DEF.

* * *

 **Ionioi Hetairoi: Army of the King**

Spell Card

Type: Field Spell

Effect: When you play this field spell you may search your deck for any monsters of your choosing and summon them to the field if you have any places available. All of your monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF,. To keep this card in play you must discard one card per round or lose 300 of your life points. When this card is no longer in play the monsters that were summoned using this card are sent to the graveyard.

 **Via Expugnatio Distant Trampling Domination**

Spell Card

Type: Continuous

Effect: You may play this card if you have a monster equipped with the Spell card Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority on the field. When that monsters engages another monster the opposing monster will be destroyed regardless of spell, traps or effects. To keep this card on the field you must discard one card per turn.

* * *

 **So I was feeling a little guilty for not including any duels in the recent Chapters so I decided to include two Duels just to try and make up for that. But as you could tell Aster's and Jayden's duel was the highlight of this Chapter so I hope you enjoyed that. Also I decided to cut it there as if I did any more it would take far too long with the Chapter so sorry that this one is slightly shorter than the rest. Oh yeah I hope you liked my abridged version of the English Theme Song I made that as well.**

 **Ss as you can see Aster will most probably in the next chapter reveal anything he has learnt about Sartorius while Caster (Hans Christian Anderson) will most likely expand on what he could see in the near future.**

 **So yeah I hope you enjoyed this Chapter if you have any feed back you would like to give or ideas you would like to share with me please feel free to leave a review or PM me. Though as Always I would prefer if you reviewed it and then PM me as it is easier to sort through them that way and use them as references. But in case you don't want others to see** **your idea then PM me I understand.**

 **Just as a note Jayden has two Servant Rider Cards They are different as one is the youthful aspect and the other is the more Mature version.** **Needless to say the cards you saw with broskander are not all of the ones Hakuno made for Jayden.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	13. Chapter 12: Viewing the Light

**So yeah I managed to finish this one anyway Happy new year and what better way to start the year off than to update this fic. Anyway I was trying to update this one sooner but things got complicated with life getting in the way. But anyways I managed to finish and update this one, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scne now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding _Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face._

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging _Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon._

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastoin is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _Survival of the fittest' is just a pretty lie that they tell you. A lie to make weak people believe that if they try their best, they can come out on top. Truth is, it isn't the weak that get eaten. It's not about strength, it's about numbers. The ones who stand at the top of the food chain are the brainless dolts. The loudmouths. Because there are so, so many of them. You know it's true. Everybody does. You all just turn a blind eye and pretend not to notice._ " - Riruka Dokugamine, Bleach

* * *

 _Sartorius's Private Jet several hours earlier_

Sartorius was furious, none of his cards were able to predict the future for him this new card that resembled a cherry blossom was ruining the whole sequence "I know that Jayden will be an important part of my plans." The soothsayer stated gritting his teeth "but will the boy stand by my side or will he just stand in my way?" This question irritated Sartorius "more importantly I seem to have a meddler" Sartorius stated as he looked at the card responsible for all of his now failed predictions.." I must find whoever this is and put an end to them" he said to himself the man's voice becoming far more sinister as he finished the sentence "permanently."

After taking a few deep breathes to calm himself down Sartorius took out his phone and dialled a number. "Lorenzo?" he asked one of his converted Duelists. "I believe that I have use of your skills."

An eager voice replied down the other side of the phone "Why of course master Sartorius bada-bing bada-boom" the flamboyant Duelist replied. "I am rather excited that you have a use for me."

"I need you to go and check out a certain group of Duelists in Duel Academy" he informed his brainwashed servant. Sartorius was certain that Jayden had come back as Aster had mysteriously vanished stating that he needed to 'settle' things.

"Why of course master Sartorius" Lorenzo replied. "It shall be done, bada-bing bada-boom." It seemed that he was genuinely excited that Sartorius had need of him. "So how do you want me 'check out' these Students?" he asked.

"They will be in the presence of Aster Phoenix, I am sure you will recognise him" Sartorius explained. "Pick whoever looks the least impressive and duel them" he instructed. "If you happen to defeat them you will be rewarded."

"By your will master Sartorius it shall be done, bada-bing bada-boom" Lorenzo stated as Sartorius hung up confident that at least he would gain a new member to his Society of light if nothing else.

"Still I am unsure of what I expect to find other than Jayden's presence, but he must be tested" Sartorius said this with a finality in his voice. "With this more people will see the _light_ " for some reason or another Sartorius broke out into laughter at the thought of this, he had been intending to make Duel Academy his base of operations due to it's remote location he would not have to worry about anyone interfering. That was until he came face to face with Maximillion Pegasus and realised that with the one eyed man roaming around his plans would most likely be hindered. Still Sartorius was also unhappy because he had not been able to gain any more followers from the students at the academy there. But still he had enough followers that all he needed was for them to defeat more duelist on their own and he would be completely fine. Lorenzo was one of these Duelists.

Sartorius had been so caught up in this that he had not noticed the three new cards in his tarot deck. One of them was of a golden cross and three rapier and katana like swords pointing upwards behind it., the other was of a golden chalice that was being held delicately in hands with a drop of green fluid being seen dropping into it. The last was of a book with an ink pot beside it and a quilled lying on it with some sort of ineligible writing scribbled onto it. For Sartorius things were going to get even more difficult if he continued to attempt to pursue his goals. Still even more surprising was that another card was there as well. Unlike the other three this had appeared with the first two, it was the image of a golden crown. In it's backround as a golden sort of contraption that happened to be some sort of complex key, Sartorius was going to be in the struggle of his life

* * *

 _Present time, Chancellor's Room, Duel Academy_

Pegasus watched the duel from the security cameras. The owner of Industrial illusions and the creator of the modern Duels system had to say that he was impressed. While the Cards that Hakuno had made were impressive in their own right the way that Jayden had utilised them showed how dangerous and game changing they could be. Though this just threw up more questions than it answered. Still Pegasus would have to have been a fool not to recognise who this 'Legendary HERO' or should he say 'Heroic Spirit was. After all Alexander the great was a well known in this era, except for the student who attended Duel Academy, for some reason it had to be them. Pegasus made a note for their ancient History Lessons to include more than just ancient Egypt though the 'King of Conquerors' as his card stated had been said to have gone to Egypt and been declared the son of Amun-Ra. Still Pegasus was a little surprised that no one had managed to realise who he was despite the fact that it should have been taught in Duel Academy. Pegasus made a note to review the ancient history curriculum and make a few changes to it. Still what also disturbed him was what Alexander the Great would think if he saw the new Egyptian God Card of Ra Pegasus had made for research purposes. After seeing the results of what one of Hakuno's unseen Heroic Spirits could do Pegasus prayed that this Heroic Spirit would not react violently.

It was then that Pegasus realised that Kaiba was calling him. "Hello Kaiba boy" Pegasus greeted the other man as he pulled him up on the screen "I take it the duel was to your liking?"

"How can you even be remotely calm with what we just saw?" Kaiba asked annoyed. "I'm pretty sure we just saw the man who conquered the majority of the known world in his era as a Duel Monster." the head of Kaiba Corp stated. "I presume that this was your doing" the way it was said left little to no room for argument, after all Kaiba was not asking a question but merely stating a fact. Kaiba himself was less of being calm and more of being composed.

"I must admit that I am indeed disturbed this turn of events but I needed to require information on if Kishinami boy knew how to bind Duel Spirits to cards, Kaiba boy" Pegasus stated making the other man grind his teeth in frustration at Pegasus's antics. "That and I believed it would be a good opportunity to see how well the Students of Duel Academy were when it came to making cards instead of just using them. I am quite genuinely surprised and quite pleased to say that most of the students who attend this academy you set up are rather talented at this and put effort into it." Pegasus also gave a relaxed sigh "I must also say that most of them enjoyed the experience as it was quite the treat."

Kaiba grunted not giving most of what Pegasus said any thought at all, if he did it was minimal. "So we now know that Hakuno Kishinami is good at making Duel Monsters and that is that" Kaiba stated not impressed in the least.

"I don't think you understand this full Kaiba boy" Pegasus informed him. "You see we have caught a glimmer of how intelligent Kishinami boy really is." he explained.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes not understanding before he realised what Pegasus was talking about. "The integration into the HERO card type" Kaiba grunted. "It seems he is more intelligent than what we gave him credit for."

"I imagine so" Pegasus replied. "Still I never believed that Alexander the great would have read hair" he mused.

"No one did, in fact I would have had a hard time believing it myself with how tall this Iskander card is until I realised that him and the other Legendary Hero were the same person just at two different points in their life." Kaiba stated. "Though what is still unknown is why he had red hair or why he is tall at all and not average height." Kaiba did have a good point there.

"To be honset I have no idea Kaiba boy" Pegasus replied "though it may have something to do with how inaccurate most historic records are or how inaccurately we translate them."

"Still Aster Phoenix is here so what should we do?" Kaiba asked. "It seems that they are now going somewhere private to talk, do you have any clues."

"Given that their last conversation with Aster had him reasoning that it may have been Sartorius who had cast that spell on Jayden I presume that Aster boy is going to share with them what he has found out." Pegasus stated.

"Still we should keep an eye on them" Kaiba stated "after all leaving the fate of the world in the hands of kids does not sit well with me."

"A pity there was no one who had that mentality when you and Yugi boy had to do the same" Pegasus mused much to Seto Kaiba's irritation. "Though I will say even if we do not help them directly it would never hurt to do it indirectly, make sure their chance of winning is higher than it would be normally" Pegasus suggested with his trademark smile.

"I believe it would be better to lower their chances of defeat" Kaiba replied. "That and have a backup plan in case there is a falling out in the kids plan."

"No, now Kaiba boy" Pegasus chided him much to his irritation. "They have not yet even shown signs that they are going to lose and they have yet to even enter the planning stage, so it wouldn't hurt to believe that they may have a chance."

"No plan survives contact in the open" Kaiba replied "it is best to have contingency plans in case of a falling out." Even though he said this Kaiba had seemed to consider what Pegasus had said "still if we let them have a shot at it it is best to ensure that they do not mess it up" he stated. "Still with this whole world domination thing Sartorius has going for him I believe they may be in over their depth."

"That's touching Kaiba boy, you are actually concerned for the students" Pegasus replied whether he was teasing Kaiba or being genuine was difficult to tell.

"Don't get any ideas" Kaiba replied "I am only concerned because this involves the whole world" he explained. "If they mess it up we will all feel the consequences."

Pegasus sighed as Kaiba cut the link. "Well then I suppose that I best go confront Aster and ask him why he is here and all." After this Pegasus smiled "I also believe that I may be able to tell them what I know about Sartorius." Pegasus then noticed something "what's this? it looks like someone has infiltrated Duel Academy" he stated. Narrowing his eye Pegasus saw that the intruder was dressed in an all white uniform that he and Kaiba had seen before. "He is heading towards where Jayden and Aster are" Pegasus stated "I would call security but I have a feeling that it is better if I go and confront this intruder myself. He had noticed that those who had been defeated by Sartorius acted strange and those that had been defeated by them also acted in a strange manner. He couldn't risk the Academy's security team by sending them out against someone who could brainwash them. Without another word Pegasus sent news of this development to Kaiba who no doubt would snarl in frustration and irritations at it. Pegasus left as he hurried to where Jayden, Aster and the others were, after all right now as the acting Chancellor he was in charge of their wellfare and should ensure they do not get hurt.

* * *

"So what's this about a guy Aster knows named Sartorius?" Jayden asked a little confused until he remembered the conversation all of them had when he was in the clinic. "Oh yeah isn't he your manager or something?"

"He is" Aster agreed "but recently now that I look back on it Sartorius has been acting in a suspicious manner for some time." Aster looked to the side a little ashamed of himself for some reason. "In truth now that I have thought about it Sartorius is very different than what he was and the change actually happened literally overnight." It seemed that Aster was not too proud of this fact "I should have addressed this issue a lot sooner."

"What's done is done" Alexis Rhodes informed him "what we need to know is if you have discovered anything that might tell us what he is planning."

"Yeah soldier" Hassleberry stated "we need to know what he has planned in store so that we can be prepared if he tries to pull another stunt like the one he did to Jayden just a while ago" the dino-soldier explained.

"I hear you" Aster replied with a sigh "the thing is that Sartorius is rather good at covering his tracks so I haven't managed to get much on him" the white haired Duelist explained. "But from what I have uncovered it is definitely not good."

"Well Aster what did you uncover?" Jayden asked wondering what had got Aster a little on edge. "It can't be that bad, Can it?"

"Unfortunately it is bad from what I suspect" Aster replied. "You see I've noticed recently that whoever Sartorius has dulled and has won against has started to wear a white type of uniform" seeing that no one present was really understanding him Aster decided to expand on it for them. "Not only that but after their defeat the Duelist's personality has changed, not to mention how they refer to him as 'Master Sartorius' and also talk about something called 'the light' a little too much" Aster said.

Bastion nodded as he contemplated before answering "I'm not sure but does anyone else think this sounds a lot like brainwashing?" he asked. To which all of them nodded "I was afraid of that" Bastion stated.

Hakuno frowned "the only reason a person would do such a thing is if they needed to acquire resources" the former NPC voiced his opinion.

"Resources for what?" Alexis asked "I'm not sure I understand what your'e getting at Hakuno, but your guess does sound rather believable."

"My thanks Rhodes Sempai" Hakuno replied with a bow "perhaps this Sartorius needs resources for something that he is going to undertake that requires them, though why he is brainwashingDuelists is beyond me" the victor of the Moon Cell Grail War said with a shrug. "That is unless he is making himself an army of Duelist for some strange reason, Though I don't understand why he would brainwash students wouldn't powerful figures in the government and military do a better job?"

"That is a good point" Aster informed him "though like you said unless Sartorius has something like making Monsters real, he isn't going to get too far, though perhaps he only need to have Duelists"

"Still I suspect it is for World domination or something of the sort" Bastion stated before looking at Hakuno "Perhaps that Duel Spirit that told Jayden where he could go to regain his ability to see Duel Spirits could help us."

The former NPC sighed "I guess he could" Hakuno replied "Just don't get too worked up if Caster comes off as a little blunt and insensitive" he warned.

At this a young looking boy in a strange choice of formal wearing that was at least a century out of fashion appeared. Only Aster, Chazz Jayden and Hakuno could see this Duel Spirit. "Ah Hakuno" the Duel Spirit greeted in the way an Old man would. "I see that you have gathered more information" the Heroic Spirit stated "excellent I have much more to work with now." The Former NPC was thankful with that the only author from the 'Three Great authors' to have written his own literary work, had the Personal Skill Human Observation was 'A' in rank. This allowed the Heroic Spirit hypothesise the livelihoods likes and dislikes of people. "From the information I have just heard it is most likely that this man called Sartorius is planning world domination." Caster then turned his dull blue eyes to Hakuno "but you already suspected as much, given what Aster Phoenix just said it is likely that he is being influenced by an external force" Caster explained.

The rest of the group just sat in silence as they could not see Duel Spirits, but from what they could see of Jayden, Chazz Aster and Hakuno those four's reaction made them understand that it was not good. Well Hakuno only narrowed his eyes in interested or was in anger, they couldn't tell but he seemed to look pretty serious a far cry from his usual appearance of a slightly laid back but average looking student, Here it was a look slightly similar to the one he had when he was enraged however this one did not make the former Npc scary, in fact one would say that this serious looking Hakuno looked rather cool. But that was gone as soon as the others relaxed and they had turned to face the non Duel Spirit seeing Duelists again.

"Well" Syrus began "What did this Duel Spirit tell you?" the Slifer asked a little nervous. "Well come on I'm started to get worried back here."

Aster sighed "If what the Duel Spirit informed was was 100 percent accurate then we are dealing with either a madman or an extra dimensional demon from another world." Aster sighed "given what Jayden told us it is unfortunately the latter."

"Great now I'm wishing that you hadn'tAnswered that" Syrus stated before his eyes widened. "An extra dimensional demon!" he shouted "Are you kidding me?" he asked. All for of them shook their heads. At that Syrus fainted.

"Man down" Hassleberry stated as the dino-soldier caught Syrus. "Looks like private needs some r and r" he stated.

"It appears that I may have arrived at just the right time" and arrogant and rather bizarre american accented voice sounded out. Causing everyone to look at a newcomer.

It seemed that the newcomer had a taste in the colour white as that the colour of his uniform. He had black hair styled fore was and had a unique type of eyebrows that branched off into three parts at the end. Aster seemed to recognise who this person was as he said "What are you doing here?" he asked in a hostile manner.

"Now, now Aster you shouldn't say that you your coworker" the other youth teased "After all we both work for Sartorius do we not?" he asked.

"I hate to break it to your but Sartorius is _my_ manager Lorenzo" Aster explained identifying the young man who now stood before them "if anyone is working for anyone Sartorius is working for _me_ " Aster It seemed Aster knew this Duellist.

"Well aren't you in a bad mood" Lorenzo replied. "I just so happen to be sent here by Master Sartorius himself" the Duelist explained. "and Im here to take you down" he said pointing towards Hakuno. In truth he had been told to take out the most unassuming of the Duelists and show them the light. "I hope you are ready to see the light villager 'A'" he addressed Hakuno referring to him as an NPC.

The former NPC raised an eyebrow at him " _that is rather ironic_ " he said to himself. Raising and activating the duel disk Hakuno felt himself flooded with an anger that was similar to what he had felt when the former NPC had faced Aster. This person had worked for the man named Sartorius who had hurt Jayden by attempting to brainwash him. It was no where near that level of anger he felt but this silent fury was enough for everyone to sense the changes in him.

"Uh, Corporal" Hassleberry addressed him "Are you sure you should be duelling? you don't look right." The Dino-soldier seemed to have been the first to notice this "you look like" Hassleberry then paused here for a moment before continuing "well what you looked like when you went to tear Atticus a new one" he explained. Though the Dino-soldier really couldn't blame him since they had just discovered what Sartorius's plans were

"Be careful" Aster warned "if you lose you might be brainwashed or suffer what Jayden did." Aster then looked at Lorenzo "Lorenzo may also be using Sartorius's power to draw favoured cards."

Hakuno looked at the white haired Duellist before nodding "noted" the former NPC stated before he turned to face the black haired duellist who wore a smug grin on his face as if he had already won.

"Well are you finished with the pep talk?" Lorenzo asked mockingly. "Because once I'm done, bada-bing he'll be my bud because he's seen the _light_ " the Duellist stated striking a pose. "Soon all of you will join the _society_."

"Well then, let's begin" Hakuno stated in a cold voice "I'll be the one to _darken_ you light."

* * *

Pegasus managed to get to where Jayden and the others were only to find that Hakuno Kishinami was engaged in a Duel with a young man who had been identified as Lorenzo. "It seems that I was too late."

"Chancellor Pegasus?" the voice that belonged Syrus Truesdale asked. "what are you doing here Chancellor?"

Pegasus regarded the Slifer Red before he replied "I came to confront a member of an organisation that is known to brainwash and take control of the Duellist they defeat" he stated. "As I can see I was too late but hopefully, Syrus boy our friend Kishinami boy will be able to win." It seemed that Pegasus was genuinely concerned.

"Wait you know about this organisation?" Aster Phoenix asked "How?"

Pegasus turned to face Aster "because Aster boy when Duelist suddenly have a change of personality overnight and all suddenly acquire the same taste in fashion people notice." he explained. "I am not sure you will like this but we suspect that they are being controlled by your manager Sartorius" he informed the white haired Duellist waiting to see his reaction. "In fact it was because we got wind of something like this occuring with Yuki boy over here that Kaiba sent me here in the first place" Pegasus informed them it was not a lie but the truth was that he had also been sent to monitor Hakuno Kishinami but you don't tell people that.

"We've already managed that much" Aster stated confirming that they had been discussing his manager, not that they needed two Pegasus had heard the conversation but had been hoping to get there before Lorenzo.

"Wow so you suspected they would return here again" Syrus stated.

"In fact I managed to make it here before their leader Sartorius did, so he couldn't brainwash any of your peers" Pegasus explained. "That was part of the reason I had asked all of you to remain in your dorms during the later half of my first day."

"What do you know about Sartorius's goals?" Aster asked "Perhaps we could trade information?" he suggested.

"Not much I'm afraid" Pegasus replied "Kaiba and I were able to realise that he planned something akin to world domination from the start. We also noticed that he is brainwashing duellist, I believe that he planned to use Duel Academy as a base of Operations due to it's remote Location" he explained. "I remember whenever I've met the man recently he always gave off an unnerving feel like he was containing something rather malevolent that wanted nothing more than to let loose and destroy everything" Pegasus informed them. He left out the part that Sartorius had felt like the D as Aster couldn't handle that information in this situation. "Though I will admit it was not the first person."

Luckily for the creator of the modern Duel monster system no one pressed the issue as they all focused there attention on Hakuno's and Lorenezo's Duel.

* * *

Lorenzo's Life Points: 8000

Hakuno's Life point: 8000

"Here we Go" Lorenzo stated as he drew his first card. "Oh yeah" he stated as he showcased his card "Armoured Core Get over here will you" he asked as a massive spaceship for lack of better words appeared behind him in DEF mode.

B.E.S Assault Core 4 Stars ATK:1300 DEF: 2000

"Not bad right?" Lorenzo asked. Before anyone could respond the Duelist spoke again "and this just isn't any intergalactic star cruiser you know? This Baby's got leather seats, tinted windows, forget about it." After he said this Lorenzo then set three cards "Oh an I'll throw these down too" with that the Duellist ended his turn.

Lorenzo's Life Points: 8000

Hakuno's Life point: 8000

"Impressive" Hakuno murdered as he drew a card in his reserved manner. The former NPC then looked at it before looking at the cards in his hand "I'll summon this card" Hakuno said as a blue haired boy who was definitely the Caster who had talked to them from before too to the field.

Moon Cell Caster (Author) 1 Star ATK: 500 DEF: 500

Before anyone could comment on the monster he had just summoned Hakuno played a familiar Spell card "I play Moon Cell summoning" he stated as usual not explaining the effects of his card and simply using it. Choosing a Card from his deck and summoning it to the field. A hooded green figure appeared with a bow in hand. Now I'll play a face down

Moon Cell Archer (Robing Hood) 4 Stars ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300

"Both of those monster are pathetic kiddo" Lorenzo taunted "what good is that small 1 star going to do anyway?"

"Just this" Hakuno replied as all of Lorenzo's face down cards flipped up without being activated somehow much to everyone surprise.

"What my face downs how?" Lorenzo asked looking at Hakuno before he realised. "That weak ass card of yours makes up for it with his special effects" this was not a question.

Than an instant later the card in his hand flew to Hakuno before flying back to him then the tope ten cards on his deck followed suit before they were all returned to back to their proper position. Lorenzo say Hakuno do the same wuith his own deck. "What are you telling me that you card has more than one over the top ass ability."

"Never underestimate of an author" the Former NPC replied.

"Interesting that Duel Monster was an author in life" Pegasus mused "Perhaps he is a rather famous one, I did enjoy stories like the 'Emperor's New Clothes' and 'The Ugly Duckling' when I was a child the last one was a favourite." Pegasus didn't know that he had just stated two of the Heroic Spirits literary works.

"I think I'll choose that card you call Boss Rush" Hakuno stated as he discarded the card Moon Cell Berserker and Archer shot the offending card.

"What? No!" Lorenzo exclaimed as he saw his main plan just get thrown out the window. "Ah whatever you can't possibly beat my Armoured Core" He then say the activated Trap card on Hakuno's side of the field. "What the hell 'The Immortal Red Hare?" he asked as he red the trap cards name. "That thing doesn't even look remotely like a hare" he complained

"Yes the Red Hare is truly immortal" Hakuno replied cryptically "You see this trap card activates when a Certain monster is sent to the graveyard" the Former NPC explained.

"Wait you discarded a card just summon it during your own attack phase?" Lorenzo asked not even capable of believing what he had just heard.

Hakuno simply nodded and an intimidating figure appeared on the battle field. The Monster had red hair and red armour. It stood extremely tall and was very human in appearance. It's skin was a greyish tint and its eyes were pure white. Despite that it glared angrily at Lorenzo giving the Duellist the feeling that this creature. To top it off it held an impressive Halberd.

Moon Cell Berserker 8 Stars ATK: 3200 DEF: 3200

"Now way you purposely destroyed one of my cards so you could discard this card to summon it to the field?" Lorenzo asked "Wait why didn't you summon it at the start?"

"That's quite obvious" Hakuno replied "I needed to get rid of your face downs." The former NPC did not see why his needed to be asked. "Now Berserker" Hakuno intoned "Attacked."

"" _▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!_ _"_ _"_ Berserker replied with a wordless roar as it charged Lorenzo's Armoured Core. Lorenzo's eyes widened as he saw the Monsters attack rise.

Moon Cell Berserker 8 Stars ATK: 4400 DEF: 3200

" _Still my life points are safe as My monster is in DEF position_ " Lorenzo thought as he saw Hakuno's Monster destroy his. Lorenzo's eyes widened as he saw Berserker ran up to him and smack him with it's halberd. "What?" he asked as his life points dropped.

Lorenzo's Life Points: 5600

Hakuno's Life point: 8000

"When berserker defeats another monster in combat the difference between the attacking monster ATK points and the defending monsters DEF points are negated from your life points" the former NPC informed him. As his Monster's ATK returned to it's original number.

Moon Cell Berserker 8 Stars ATK: 3200 DEF: 3200

"No way I couldn't be the first to take damage" Lorenzo stated. "I've seen the _light_!" At this he activated his trap card "You see my Cyber summon Blaster will deal you 300 points of damage every time I special summon a Machine type monster."

"Did I not say that I would _darken_ it?" Hakuno asked in a cold but extremely calm tone "I did say after all that I would _darken_ your _light_."

Lorenzo's Life Points: 5600

Hakuno's Life point: 8000

"Yeah what ever" Lorenzo stated getting over it rather quickly drawing another card "I hope you like things bright because when you see the _light_ it will be truly _blinding_." "Hey would you look at that" Lorenzo stated as he showed his newly drawn card "it seems that Master Sartorius is really watching over me" he stated "As I play B.E.S. Assault Core" Lorenzo stated as he summoned another version of his card to the field.

B.E.S. Assault Core 4 Stars ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000

"And you see since I didn't have any monsters on the field and you did this baby here counts as a special summon" Lorenzo explained grinning viscously. "bada-bing bada-boom!" The Duelist exclaimed as Hakuno's life points dropped.

Lorenzo's Life Points: 5600

Hakuno's Life point: 7700

"Now I'm upgrading my Assault Core to a new and improved Crystal Core" Lorenzo stated as he tributed his monster and replaced it with a more powerful one. This one seemed to be as if a small spaceship had been built in a type of crystal or a type of crystal had grown over a the spaceship.

B.E.S. Crystal Core 6 Stars ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Counters: 3

Hakuno's life points dropped as the Cyber Summon Blaster's effect kicked in and it shot him.

Lorenzo's Life Points: 5600

Hakuno's Life point: 7400

"Now you see this baby has a trick of her own" Lorenzo informed the "You see I can switch one of your monsters into DEF mode" he explained. "So how about your scary Berserker right over there." At this Berserker got to one knee and crossed his arms making an 'x' shape with them. "So how do you like me now?" Lorenzo asked. "I think I'm going to go and destroy that pesky Archer of yours, you can keep the Caster" he stated as his monster shot Hakuno's. Surprisingly it seemed that Hakuno's monster had not been destroyed and it just stood there as Lorenzo's life points dropped by a hundred. Though due to his own monsters special effect it was not destroyed.

Lorenzo's Life Points: 5500

Hakuno's Life point: 7400

"What?" the Duelist asked "as he saw this happen and took a good look at Archer's ATK points. "How is that possible."

Moon Cell Archer (Robing Hood) 4 Stars ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800

B.E.S. Crystal Core 6 Stars ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Counters: 2

"Another effect of Casters" Hakuno answered in a calm voice, everyone present except for Lorenzo could see the silent fury burning within the former NPC.

"Damn" imregretting keeping that annoying little card on the field" Lorenzo snarled. "What your little monster can increase any of your monsters ATK and DEF per turn?" he asked.

Hakuno only nodded "You are forgetting that I saw the card in you hand and the top ten cards in your deck" the Former NPC explained. "I _saw_ that coming."

"That was rather impressive" Pegasus commented. "To have a card that is of extremely low level make up for it with having such special effects is rather handy" he stated.

"I'm honoured you approve Maximillion Sensei" Hakuno stated as he turned to him and gave the man a polite bow.

" _This like facing off against Master Sartorius only that he doesn't use those strange cards_ " Lorenzo thought as he ended his turn. " _He seems to have been able to predict my moves with the use of his Monsters effect._ "

Lorenzo's Life Points: 5500

Hakuno's Life point: 7400

Hakuno drew a card and then looked at it right now he possessed only two cards in his hand. Hakuno then decided to play the one he had just drawn. "I'll play my Golden Rule spell card and I'll target my Moon Cell Berserker for it's effect." the former NPC stated as he drew four more cards. "Now does this look familiar?" Hakuno asked rhetorically as he showed Moon Cell Summoning Circle. "I'll use this to summon him Moon Cell Saber (Gawain)." At this a blonde man in white armour appeared on the field.

Moon Cell Saber (Gawain) 5 Stars ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

"Next I'll equip this card to him" Hakuno informed Lorenzo as magnificently crafted sword that was silver and blue appeared in the knights hand.

Moon Cell Saber (Gawain) 5 Stars ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800

"What!" Lorenzo exclaimed as he saw Hakuno's new Monster's ATK and DEF rise even higher.

Moon Cell Saber (Gawain) 5 Stars ATK: 2700 DEF: 2200

"Seriously how many times does a monster's ATK points rise like that eh?" he asked. Much to the Duellists dismay Moon Cell Saber (Gawain)'s ATK and DEF rose even higher.

Moon Cell Saber (Gawain) 5 Stars ATK: 3400 DEF: 2900

"You gotta be kidding me" Lorenzo stated "Just how many times are you going to increase your Monster's ATK?"

Hakuno raised an eyebrow "Perhaps once more" he answered "Remember Caster's effect?"

Moon Cell Saber (Gawain) 5 Stars ATK: 3900 DEF: 3400

"Now you're just kicking a guy while their down" Lorenzo accused as he saw the Heroic Spirits ATK and DEF rise as the Caster enhanced Saber.

"I'm not done yet "I hope you like crossbows" Hakuno replied in a cold tone as a he played a card and a green cross bow with outlines of purple appeared in Archers hand.

Moon Cell Archer (Robing Hood) 4 Stars ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300

Hakuno shrugged "You the enemy" he stated in a cold voice. "You came here to hurt my friends and convert them to your cause, do you think _I_ would be _merciful_?" he asked a his eyes started to shine red and his hair started going wild. This was just highlited by Archer's ATK rose even higher than before.

Moon Cell Archer (Robing Hood) 4 Stars ATK: 3200 DEF: 3000

"Interesting" Pegasus murmured as the others present who could sense Duel Spirits were feeling rather off.

"It's like that time he faced Atticus" Chazz stated before he blinked and looked closer at Hakuno "No its slightly different, there is no duel Spirit possessing him."

This caught Pegasus's attention and the man decided to file this down for later, Kaiba was also seeing this Duel just that he did not have something they needed. A firsthand experience of the situation and Pegasus knew that short of duelling him this would count as firsthand experience. Still he was a little disturbed at Hakuno's change in demeanour. "Still it seems using Heroes is superior to using monsters."

"Now Saber show him what you're made of" Hakuno requested as Saber charged and slashed Lorenzo's monster

"What your doing man?" Lorenzo asked "my monster's still safe." Then the Duellist had a sudden realisation "My monster is in ATK position" he stated.

Saber went and slashed down on the crystal Core and removed one counter on it. Lorenzo gritted his teeth as he felt his life points drop,

B.E.S. Crystal Core 6 Stars ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Counters: 1

Lorenzo's Life Points: 5500

Hakuno's Life point: 7400

Hakuno turned to regard the green hooded figure "Archer it's your turn" Hakuno stated. The Archer then took Aim and fired.

Lorenzo's eyes widened as he saw tree's impale his Crystal core before it was destroyed negating twelve hundred of its ATK points. "What?"

B.E.S. Crystal Core 6 Stars ATK: 900 DEF: 1000 Counters: 1

The Arrow Archer had fired struck the Crystal Core and Lorenzo's monster exploded.

Lorenzo's Life Points: 3400

Hakuno's Life point: 7400

"Nice try but I still have enough life points to win" Lorenzo stated as he gritted his teeth.

Hakuno just replied with a viscous smile, at this point he looked truly terrifying. The face that his eyes were now shining red did not help. "Oh no" Aster stated "He's going to use that card he used gains me."

"Quite Right Phoenix-san" Hakuno replied as he played 'Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain.

At this Berserker stood up and roared a wordless roar" _▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!_ _"_ Berserker's wordless roar resounded making the area around them shake in resonance.

"Now Berserker lets save this man shall we" Hakuno stated as the massive Chinese themes warrior bore down on Lorenzo striking down on Lorenzo who screamed in pain as his ife points hit zero

Lorenzo's Life Points: 3400

Hakuno's Life point: 7400

It seemed that wafter the duel concluded Hakuno returned to normal. "That was exhausting" the former NPC said to himself more than anyone else. Luckily for him Hassleberry ran up and gave him some support.

Pegasus watched in interest "Interesting that power I felt coming from him was not actually malevolent at all" he murmured "in fact it felt liberating." Still he needed to get these kids inside his office where they could discuss this better in a more private location. Pegasus contacted the Academy Security and told them to remove Lorenzo as the young man seemed to be lying on the floor drooling with blank eyes. They would bind him as he was and question him when he woke up, there was no doubt about that.

* * *

Sartorius felt Lorenzo's defeat, for some reason some outside force blocked him from being able to view the duel through his subordinate's eyes. This frustrated him as Sartorius had only felt Lorenzo's defeat. What was worse was that he also felt that Lorenzo's connection to him had been severed. No that was no a good term it felt as though Lorenzo had let go of Sartorius's hold over him which greatly angered the blue haired man.

"This needs to be dealt with" Sartorius hissed in anger "immediately."

* * *

A man with tanned skin and spiky white hair looked up as if he felt something. "That's it" he stated to his two companions "I felt the power of Saver." It seems his two companions both male and female did not need to ask him how or why. "Saver is in a location across the Sea." It seemed that either they hd to get themselves some sort of transport, or they had a long swim ahead of the. Thankfully hypnosis is extremely useful in this sort of situation.

* * *

Hakuno's Cards

* * *

 **Moon Cell Berserker**

Element: Dark

Stars: 8

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this monster attacks it gains 300 ATK per level of the defending monster until the end of your attack phase. When this monster destroys another monster in battle the difference between the attacking monsters ATK and the defending monster DEF is negated from your opponents life points.

ATK: 3200

DEF: 3200

* * *

 **Moon Cell Caster (Author)**

Element: Dark

Stars: 1

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: When this card is on the field you may once per turn view your opponents hand and the tope ten cards of both of your decks with or without showing it to your opponent. Once per turn you may flip your opponents face down cards without activating them to se what the cards are. When you have other monsters on your side of the field this monster may increase their ATK and Def by 500 per turn. This card cannot be attacked if you have other monsters on the field.

ATK: 500

DEF: 500

* * *

 **The Immortal Red Hare**

Trap Card

Type: Continuous

Effect: You may activate this trap card when 'Moon Cell Berserker' has been sent to the graveyard or been removed from play. You may then summon 'Moon Cell Berserker' in either ATK or DEf mode

* * *

 **Yew Bow The Bow of Prayer**

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: When this card is equipped to a monster that monster gains 300 ATK and DEF. If the monster that this card is equipped to has the word 'Archer' in it's name it gains an additional 700 ATK and DEF. When the monster this card is equipped to attacks or is attacked by another monster that monster loses 200 ATK or DEF per it's level.

* * *

 **So yeah I made Hans Christian Anderson make up for how weak he is by capitalising on his Personal Skills, anyway I had fun writing this duel as I believed that perhaps it would be best to throw another one in rather quickly as the previous chapter was the first one with a duel/duels in it in a while. So anyway I had Berserker AKA Lu Bu make his Debut and I had him do the famous wordless roar and kick Lorenzo's ass.**

 **Also shoutss out to Fate Lover for your Reviews on Tsviet of Steel and Fate Ground Zero, The site is currently having a problem with allowing the user to see recent reviews so hopefully the admins will fix it.**

 **So yeah I kinda wanted to get this update sooner but I had real life get in the way as it usually does. Anyway if there is any ideas or feed back you want to share please leave a review or PM me. Though as usual I would prefer it if you left a review and if you wanted to expand on it in Pm, but if you don't want anyone else to see your ideas then feel free to Pm me then, I just find it easier to sort through and reference reviews as it takes less tabs.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this until next time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Preparing for the Light

**Yeah I managed to write another chapter for this fic but I will warn you now before hand it is shorter than the last one but that is due to the fact I was able to fit everything I wanted to fit in without having to info dump. Still anyway I got so caught up in fate Ground Zero I almost forgot that I had not updated this fic, so anyways sorry to keep you waiting and without further ado here is Chapter thirteen, I hope you enjoy**

 **Also thanks can go to FateLover for their contribution to this fic and to Fate Ground Zero so thanks for that. I enjoy seeing your reviews.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scne now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding _Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face._

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging _Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon._

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastoin is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _For seventeen long centuries have I remained in this blade, confined within these metal walls. During all of my time of imprisonment you are the first I have seen who is worthy to bear me into battle. Come, take my hilt, and I will serve you in the manner of my kind, drawing blood of your enemies, protecting you in the midst of the fight, bringing you safely home again. Now, draw me from the scabbard and test the fineness of my balance. See how easily I swing, how my keen edge cleaves the air. A good choice, am I not? Willingly you picked me up. Your first mistake. Willingly you drew me. Your second mistake. I do not allow my servants to make three mistakes, foolish mortal…_ " — A Daemon Weapon reveals itself to its new bearer

* * *

"So you basically know just about what we found out from Aster" Alexis stated as they sat in the headmaster's room with Pegasus Maximillion since he had brought all of them there after Hakuno's duel with the youth named Lorenzo.

"I'm afraid so" Pegasus admitted "Kaiba and I have been monitoring his moments for a little while now, still he can only be on the path to global domination of one kind or another." Pegasus gave a sigh "I can't help but ask if there is ay villain out there that isn't after something that cliched, that as been attempted at least several times in the last two decades." It seemed Pegasus was rather experienced when it came to dealing with these threats.

"Better something we know how to counter than something we have no knowledge of" Seto Kaiba stated as he appeared on the screen "It appears Sartorius has made his opening moves" the Owner of Kaiba Corp stated.

"You are right in this case Kaiba boy" Pegasus agreed irritating Kaiba with his way of addressing the man. "It seems that Sartorius is going to attempt to turn Duel Academy and use it as his base of operations. This won't be his only attempt."

"In that case we can only prepare for eventualities" Kaiba stated with finality. "Sartorius himself will attempt to come and take Duel Academy by force himself." It seemed Kaiba had this well thought out. "As you know Duel Academies unique location is rather isolated so no doubt he will be trying to access it so that he may continue his plans were no one can interfere" Kaiba's tone suggested that he was not in the least bit pleased with this fact, not one bit.

"A rather grim prospect Kaiba boy" Pegasus agreed. "Do you suppose that we should contact Chancellor Shepard and warn him of this new development?" the owner of Industrial Illusions asked even though he already knew Kaiba's answer.

"Why should we contact someone as incompetent as him?" Kaiba challenged "During the Shadow Rider crisis he didn't even inform anyone who could have actually helped the situation. Instead he thrust the responsibility of it onto his students and that incompetent man named Crowler" Kaiba definitely had a poor view of Shepard in that regard, but then again so would most people with any form of common sense. "No We deal with this, if things get out of hand we'll have to contact Yugi, but until then we deal with this ourselves as Moto is already on standby however if Sartorius is on Duel Academy Island it can make monitoring his activities all the more easier" Kaiba did have a point "Also we can contain the damage that fool is bound to cause by keeping him and his puppets on the island, the only problem is having to keep the students from harms way and more importantly Sartorius's." It seemed that the two of home had been planning if a situation like this arose.

"My, my" Pegasus began "I never knew you cared Kaiba boy" he stated. "Still you pose a good argument though we both know that he is obsessed with trying to recruit Jayden for his cause, though I get the feeling that he will start to target the other students first so he can build up his forces." The owner of Industrial Illusions and the creator of the modern Duel Monster System definitely was concerned about this fact. Enough for him to get serious at any rate.

"We could place a ban on duelling any persons wearing white uniforms" Kaiba suggested "That could slow the process down, we should also inform all of the teachers here of the situation."

"That would work" Pegasus agreed "though I'm sure there are a few who would not listen the Obelisk Blues in general." It seemed that the owner of Industrial Illusions had touched a nerve with Kaiba there. Most likely it was intentional

"Enough of reminding me of that embarrassment" he complained. "While Yugi was forgiving for it, there were several others who were not" Seemed that when Kaiba had made Duel Academy there were a few who did not agree with his choice to discredit Yugi by naming the lowest dorm after his Egyptian God card. "Besides I'm ashamed to have people like them call themselves elite and act like me." Vanity was also another reason for Kaiba's behaviour.

"Still I must say that you have a good argument there" Pegasus stated "Though at this point given the way Sartorius is drawing his brainwashed Duelists I say having some of the student being brainwashed along with an instructor or two is inevitable" it seemed that the white haired one eyed man was rather displeased with this fact. "Still I see no reason not to warn the student of this, though we can leave the brainwashing part out."

"Agreed" Kaiba stated "By the way do you care to explain why those eight are with you here?" Seto Kaiba asked noticing Jayden and the others for the first time, his calculating gaze falling briefly on Hakuno Kishinami.

"Well as you know I was too late to prevent Lorenzo from duelling Kishinami boy so I decided to bring them here to debrief them and give them a rundown of what we know Kaiba boy" Pegasus explained not in the leas bit apologetic.

Kaiba snorted "Well there is nothing we can do about that now, given the fact that Sartorius is obsessed with brainwashing Jayden Yuki over there he in the very least has the right to know." he then paused as if remembering something that wasn't too important "oh by the way boy congratulations on winning that card designing tournament I held several years ago, put them to good use" Kaiba finished his sentence rather unexpectedly.

Everyone except Pegasus was surprised by this, it was not every day that the legendary rival to the King of Games complimented you. "Wow, sir" Jayden began "I'm, I'm honoured beyond words." he stated.

"Foolishness aside, I want all of you to be extremely careful about this Society of light Sartorius has" Kaiba instructed all of them. "Only duel a member if you have no other choice, even then don't lose. I don't care what it takes just avoid losing, even if you have to cheat to do so" he informed them. With this Kaiba cut the link and the screen blanked out leaving it black showing that it was no longer in use.

"Well that was different to what I expected the head of Kaiba corp to be like" Alexis stated a little shaken up by what they had just experienced.

"That" Bastion Misawa began "is definitely an understatement" he finally managed. The Ra Yellow seemed to be serious "not only is the man aware of what is transpiring here in Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba is also working to prevent it from even transpiring failing that at least minimising the damage it causes." It seemed bastion had a hard time believing this as he then said as much "I never would have thought that he was the type to actually care about the fate of the world."

"You could be forgiven for that misconception Misawa boy" Pegasus informed him. "Seto Kaiba is genuinely as he is portrayed as, but Kaiba will also not allow anyone else to make the hard choices as he views that as his responsibility, therefore he views having to stop Sarotrius has his job and would rather have you not involved as an adult forcing children or youths barely adults to solve the worlds problems is a bit much."

"Well Pegasus Sensei" Hakuno began "What do we do now?" the Former NPC asked he had been paying full attention to the conversation between Pegasus and Kaiba "Kaiba sama stated that Sartorius was gathering his followers and is most likely going to attempt to assault Duel Academy" the victor of Moon Cell stated. "How should we as student prepare?" he asked, surprising Pegasus with how he was able to accept the situation better than the others.

" _Kaiba Sama huh?_ " Pegasus thought to himself " _Kaiba boy would definitely enjoy being called that for sure._ " Looking at Hakuno Pegasus nodded "While at the moment there is not much you can do short of murder Kishinami boy and that is against the law in and morally wrong on so many levels" Pegasus noted how Hakuno gave the subtlest signs that the was actually considering that course of action, this greatly disturbed the owner of Industiral Illusions and strongly pointed that Hakuno was experience in the Shadow Duels. "I would suggest that if you were forced into a duel with one of these members of the society of light, that you win as it seems to free them of Sartorius's mind control or brainwashing."

"Thank you Sensei" Hakuno thanked Pegasus with a polite bow "As always you are wise and you are kind" he complimented Pegasus while being genuine about it, something that the creator of the modern Duel Monster System was unused to.

"Your welcome Kishinami boy" Pegasus replied, while he was unused to it he definitely did enjoy it. Also he had the realised that Hakuno was just following the norm for regular Japanese students. Something not seen on Duel Academy. "Still you should return to your respective dorms for now your your friend Chazz's extension" Pegasus suggested he needed to contact Kaiba of this development as to Hakuno's character.

Well thanks Headmaster" Jayden said still scratching the back of his head sheepishly. With that the lot of them left to go to Chazz's attachment to the Slifer Red dorm, no doubt to discuss the situation amongst themselves.

A little while after they had left Pegasus contacted Kaiba pulling the Duelist up on the screen again "What is it old man?" Kaiba asked "I thought we had finished discussing matters for now."

"We had, however there is something that I noticed that should be brought to your attention" Pegasus answered. "It is about Hakuno Kishinami's character" he stated.

Seto Kaiba's eyes narrowed "continue" he instructed as he was also eager to unravel the mystery that the boy presented "I'm listening."

"When I made the odd comment on that the only option they had to stop Sartorius for the moment was to murder him Kishinami boy seemed to consider the option weighing both the pros and cons of such an action."

"I don't see the problem" Kaiba stated "I myself would also weigh what I would gain from their death against what I would lose." It seemed Kaiba had misunderstood.

"Ah Kaiba boy you misunderstand" Pegasus informed him "while you would weigh them against each other you would never do it under duress with a level head." Pegasus continued his explanation "Kishinami boy seemed to consider killing Sartorius a viable solution though the hints were but the smallest and briefest I believe I saw him with the conviction to go through with such an action."

"So the boy is an experienced Shadow Duelist like we suspected all along" Kaiba stated. "Though I guess with your theories about heroes that you have been spouting that he may have been from one that was beyond our comprehension in it's brutality and viciousness" Kaiba mused "though I have a bad feeling as to how it would turn out. More importantly you stated that you suspect that Hakuno Kishinami was forced into one, from what you saw do you still believe that?"

Pegasus frowned and nodded "Yes very much so, for that brief moment his eyes were no longer that of a friendly student but more akin to that of a guardian, one who protects others but isn't afraid to get their hands dirty to do so" he explained.

"In a way that is worse than a person who just enjoys the act of ending lives" Kaiba replied. "So Hakuno is someone who would protect his friends and isn't afraid to go to the necessary lengths to do so, that makes him a very dangerous individual."

"Very troublesome indeed though I do not have the feeling that his intent is malign" Pegasus stated "Though I feel there is something odd about him, at first glance you could simply not notice anything special but if you look at him closer at the second time you can see that he definitely is not normal at all." Pegasus stated. "Not to mention that power he used in his duel against Lorenzo."

"Was it anything familiar?" Kaiba asked. He too had noticed the change in Hakuno when he duelled against Lorenzo. "Those glowing red eyes definitely looked malign" he commented.

"The power itself felt rather benevolent and liberating despite it appearing to be otherwise, other than that have never felt anything remotely similar to it's type of power before." Pegasus answered.

"At this rate we are going to have to call Yugi in and ask him for his opinion" Kaiba snarled clearly vexed by this prospect. "Still What do you suggest we do with Sartorius as it is obvious he is going to start brainwashing the student populace?"

"Other than prohibit duels between them not much though as headmaster I could expel them or place them in in-school suspension, that should limit their activities" Pegasus mused. "Still we don't know the full scope of Sartorius's power."

"If he tries anything that is too much I will come there and put an end to him myself" Kaiba stated "I will not have upstart demonically possessed soothsayers trying to take over the world."

"We can agree" Pegasus informed Kaiba with a nod. The man was serious enough that he was not using his usual add-on of 'boy' to Kaiba's name. "Still perhaps we should have anyone who would win defeat any of the possessed Duelist to prevent them from causing any more harm" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System suggested. "Though I havea feeling that we should get involved physically ourselves."

"If that time comes then so be it" Kaiba stated "I for one will not show them mercy for their transgressions" he explained. "Still is there anything else you can tell me that you couldn't in front of the Students.

"Well it's not much and I'm sure yo won't like to heart it Kaiba boy" Pegasus replied. If looks could kill Pegasus would be dead a hundred times over from the glare that Kaiba was giving him. "Okay, okay" Pegasus said "It's just that I heard that Vice Chancellor Bonaparte and former acting Chancellor Crowler came to the wrong conclusion that the reason you are so interested in Kishinami boy is that he is a distant relative of yours who you discovered, who also shares the same past as you do" Pegasus explained with his trademark smirk on his face. Kaiba's reaction sure did not disappoint Pegasus in the least.

"What!" he roared in outrage "they better start counting their days because if I find another proof of their incompetence their days will be numbered." Perhaps Kaiba was taking things a little out of proportion but then again perhaps he wasn't.

* * *

On the whole, the lot of them had gone back to Chazz's extension in the Slifer Red dorm. "So uh what do we do now?" Syrus asked feeling a little awkward with everything they had just heard. "Am I the only one who finds this whole situation a bit weird?" The light blue hired Slifer asked as he began to panic at how not relaxed or calm but definitely how serious everyone around him was being "come on anyone, please tell me one of you knows how cray this mess really is?" Syrus begged.

"At ease private" Hassleberry addressed him telling Syrus to calm down, this was not the reply the younger of the Truesdale brother's wanted "panicking will only make the situation we find ourselves in a whole lot worse" the dino-soldier explained as best he could yet it was clear from Syrus's cry of frustration that Hasslberry had not got through to him. "Soldier don't go on and shout like that we need to plan" Hasslberry tried to calm Syrus down, but it wasn't working.

"He's right Dweeb" Chazz agreed "if you continue panicking about it you won't have time to prepare not to mention that will have to pick up the slack for you." It seemed Chazz's terror tactic worked on Syrus and forced the little guy to keep quiet. It was then that three rather small but rather familiar forms appeared floating next to Chazz, fortunately only Jayden, Aster, Hakuno and Chazz himself could see the gruesome threesome. The rest were spared this pain of having to see the Ojama's.

"That's right you tell him boss" the Yellow one cheered for Chazz as the Mutant wiggled it's rear out of habit more than anything else. It's squeaky and irritating voice got on the nerves of all who heard it, all except Hakuno who could tolerate it.

"Right, on right, you are, boss" the Ojama Green added, the other Ojama floating around with it's tongue stuck out as it talked in it's own irritating voice and danced around Chazz shaking it's rear though it face Chazz as to avoid shaking it at him.

"I think I'm getting laughing cramps" the black one with the largest belly but the most bearable voice out of the three stated as he floated up and down near his brothers though not performing anything else unlike them. A blessing that Chazz was silently grateful for as the three Ojama's despite being his best comb card really got on the black jacketed Slifer's nerves more often than not. Mainly by speaking in general, but no one was going to blame Chazz for disliking those mutants voices.

It was then that a red barbed spear sailed through the air and narrowly missed Ojama Yellow who squealed with his brothers in fear for their lives. "Mongrel" Gilgamesh addressed the three mutant with malicious glee in his voice "You are not welcome in this conversation and are not needed" he informed them, the Gate of Babylon shimmering with over a hundred golden portals with weapons from every era appearing from out of them. "Filthy Mongrels" Gilgamesh sneered with genuine enjoyment at the three mutants holding each other and crying at the sight of the Gate of Babylon in force against them "Entertain me if you can!" With that said the King of Heroes once again let loose his Noble Phantasm with golden weapons soaring at the Ojama's who screamed in horror as the prototypes for the weapons of legend descended down upon them causing massive explosions only on the Duel Spirit Level. Gilgamesh's laughter could be heard through out the room echoing and manic in it's glee at the screams of the Ojamas who had fled back to wherever they were when the three of them were not annoying Chazz. Only the Ojama's knew where it was but denying Gilgamesh his entertainment was never good.

"Dude is your Duel Spirit always like this?" Aster asked Hakuno before he visibly flinched as a sword sailed bast his ear and embedded itself in the wall behind him luckily Gilgamesh still had been using it against Duel Spirits and not Humans so it wouldn't have done much harm though the thought of being impaled certainly made Aster's complexion far paler than it usually was. Which to say made him look ashen white instead of his usual colour fair colour.

"Mongrel who gave you permission to so much as gaze upon my majesty?" Gilgamesh snarled at Aster before composing himself "It seems that you do not remember out last encounter well enough" Gilgamesh stated as everyone in the room gasped as shimmering Golden portals could now be seen by everyone present not just a select few. "I feel that I must remind you dog!"the last words Gilgamesh virtually hissed and everyone could here them as a there was a flicker of Golden motes of light as the King of Heroes materialised in front of then an enraged expression on his face. "Allow me to remind you what the word Hero and Justice means" Gilgamesh hissed as the weapons proceeded to protrude out of the portals behind him.

"Whoa" Jayden said as he and the others stumbled back at seeing Gilgamesh appear "You can't just kill a guy because you don't like him" Jayden tried to reason with Gilgamesh's and earned several of the portals being aimed at him as well.

"Pretender" Gilgamesh addressed "When you have earned my respect then you may give me your opinion otherwise until then, be silent" the King of Heroes commanded in a sharp tone leaving no room for argument. Well he held them at gunpoint or to be exact Gilgamesh held everyone in this room besides Hakuno at Noble Phantasm point, not really gunpoint because well Gilgamesh had never deigned to use such weaponry before as far as Hakuno had seen that is.

"Hey Gil" Hakuno's voice cut through the tension that had built up removing it completely "perhaps you shouldn't kill anyone just yet, I am sure that there will be plenty of others who are more deserving of your wrath and displeasure" the Former NPC stated. "Also these people here are my friends" he explained "I know you have no interest in making Sartorius's job easier but if you kill them you will be helping him take a big step on his path to global domination."

Gilgamesh held Hakuno's gaze long and hard before he closed his eyes, smiled and then laughed. "It appears you are right how foolish of me" Gilgamesh stated as the Gate of Bablyon closed and disappeared behind him "I let my anger at the mongrel there who talked continuously about justice and heroes cloud my judgement" he admitted. "You have my gratitude for reminding me that I would have been aiding that mongrel and his ambition if I did kill them" with that said the King of Heroes departed turning into golden motes of light, leaving behind an extremely disturbed group of teenagers. Well all except for Syrus who had fainted and we himself at the pressure and presence Gilgamesh let loose.

"That was terrifying to say the least" Hassleberry commented "So that is what a Duel Spirit can do" the dino-soldier noted. "I'll admit upfront that I would never want to face one of them in a fight" this admission caught the others by surprise.

"I'll say" Bastion Misawa agreed "Whatever eats away at him aside it seems that Gilgamesh has taken an extreme dislike to you Aster" he addressed the white coated Duellist. "What idd you do to earn someone like that's displeasure?" he asked.

Hakuno laughed a little awkwardly at this "Well he may have been just as enraged as I was with what happened to Jayden, if not more so because of that the little speech that you gave at the end about Justice and Heroes Phoenix san" the former NPC informed Aster. "Gil is the type to hold a grudge like that." he explained with a shrug. After all Gilgamesh was and is the King of Heroes not much if anything at all could change that.

"Well it seems that you were able to convince him from turning me into swiss cheese" Aster replied "So thanks for that I guess" Aster it seemed was not one to admit his faults too much but was grateful nonetheless.

"He wouldn't have made swiss cheese out of you" Chazz stated "Gilgamesh would have left nothing behind for anyone to remember you by" the black jacketed Slifer explained. "Am I right Hakuno?" he asked the former NPC for confirmation.

Hakuno nodded "unfortunately so Princeton Sepmai" he replied before turning to face Aster. "If Gil had had his way with you Phoenix san the only thing to mark your passing would be a crater in the ground" the former NPC explained.

"It seemed a bit of over kill if you ask me" Bastion stated remembering several of the items that had come out of the Gate of Babylon "Was that a Pharaoh's Sceptre I saw back there?" he asked Hakuno.

The Former NPC rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly "well Misawa Sempai if it counts as a treasure mainly anything that is valuable the Gil will definitely have it" Hakuno answered his fellow Ra Yellow's question.

"What would a guy like him be doing with that stuff?" Alexis asked rather interested in this topic, mainly for reasons Hakuno could not understand but he decided to answer the Obelisk Blue regardless.

"Well in life Gil did collect all the treasures of the world, Rhodes Sempai" he answered. "So it would only be natural that he would have all the treasures of the world" the Former NPC explained.

"Hey before we continue this conversation any further perhaps you could help me get the dweep off of my floor" Chazz interrupted rather irritated "Syrus chickened out so much that he passed out and wet himself."

Without another word Hassleberry picked up Syrus as Jayden went with him "We're going to have to find you a new change of clothes not to mention underwear" the brown haired Slifer said to his unconscious friend.

"Seriously" Chazz all but snarled "what a wimp, we had to deal with e Shadow Riders yet he goes and actually had to let his bladder loose over this?" he asked rhetorically, I best get soemone to clean the floor, I do not enjoy the smell" Chazz stated as he got onto the his phone after dialling a few numbers "Hello, yeah it's me, yes I need you, right now would be appreciated." with that Chazzz hung up. Turning around to the others who remained behind he said "well they'll be here in half an hour to clean this mess up and replace the carper so best get out so we don't have to smell it" he stated "Also they will take about between ten to forty minutes round about to fix and clean this place so we should stay out for a bit."

"Well I hear the store has a few items on sale" Alexis suggested. The others agreed with her as they had nothing better to do in any case, it might even be fun, though Bastion and Hakuno along with Aster seriously doubted that.

"Still we need to talk about our game plan since we are going at some point to come into conflict with Sartorius and his Society of Light" Bastion stated "Though I do suppose it would be best if all of us were present for it" he mused.

One thing you should kknow about Sartorius is that when you duel him he plays mind games with you" Aster informed him and the others. "So when you are duelling him you also will be duelling yourself at the same time."

"That is a rather disturbing development" Hakuno noted "You have my gratitude Aster san for telling us this, it is a vital piece of information" he gave a polite bow to Aster who completely flipped out surprised by this reaction.

"What no need to bow" Aster stated "I mean you're grateful an all but still not even my own fans and by that I mean the diehard one's bow" he explained attempting to regain his composure but not fully succeeding at this.

"Still Aster San it is only polite to do so" Hakuno replied. "After all I must be polite and know my manners otherwise I will appear to be rude and impolite."

"Impolite" Aster said "right" it seemed he had realised something about Hakuno's character "You really area by the book person aren't you" he said with a laugh "Still it is refreshing to have someone who is _normal_ for a change." he stated.

The other's realised at what was so funny and even Hakuno found himself laughing at this, surprisingly he could here the Hound of Ulster Laughing at the joke too which confirmed that it had not been Gilgamesh who had fired Gáe Bolg at Aster but Lancer who had thrown it at the white haired Duelist. Still the fact that people could think he was normal was a little funny he had to admit, which was why he joined with the others as they laughed at the bad joke still it was funny.

* * *

Sartorius walked up to the stage where his Servants who he had shown the _light_ to awaited him while they chanted his name. "Sartorius, Sartorius, Sartorius" they chanted without pause each time their voices growing louder by the second.

As Sartorius reached the top of the stage he raised a hand for silence "Thank you for your warm reception" he began "But we are all Servants equal in the eyes of the _light_ " the blue and grey haired man explained in his usual tone with his trade mark malicious smile on his face. "As such I feel grateful that all of you answered my call." he stated "As you know we will be making our first big step into showing the world the light" Sartorius declared.

There was a roar of approval from his brainwashed Duellist as they roared as one his name "Sartorius" the chanted. "We will show the world the _light_."

Sartorius's smile grew wider showing his teeth because of how pleased he was with this reception "You are all right, we will show the world the light" he proclaimed the projector behind him then showed a picture of an island with a massive building on it "and it starts here with Duel Academy." While this was happening Sartorius had noted that ten more of his agents had gone blank, and not that the connection had been severed more along the lines of that they had been killed " _I'll need to address this problem,_ _quickly as I have a feeling that whoever these individuals responsible for this are not as soft as anyone I have ever dealt with._ "

* * *

The young woman in white coughed up blood staining her white choice of uniform "Master Sartorius" she breathed "I have failed you" she trailed off as the last of her life drained out with her blood."

"You seem to have some blood staining you clothes there Shirou" a man in a green medieval attire addressed the man with white wild hair and a red cloak who wore the clothes of a Priest. "Did you find anything from these fanatics?" he asked as he gave a cursory glance to all the other nine bodies that needed to be disposed of. "Still I cannot imagine why when you said that you were here to put an end to their evil they activated this strange contraption." the man said holding up on of the severed arms with a duel disk attached to it. "It is rather strange as they activated it but didn't seem to do anything.

"They are called Duel Disks Caster" the Beauty with Long black hair stated "I believe I was able to get that from one of them" she explained.

"Are Assasin or should I say Semiramis, you are as wise as you are beautiful" he stated. "It is truly an honour to view your work in person."

"Save your flattery Shakespeare" Assassin replied revealing Caster's name "I wonder though Shirou what are you thinking?" she asked wrapping an arm around Shirou Kotomine's.

"I believe that if we follow the path these people were heading in that we will be able to find Saver, it suits the nature of Saver to save people after all."

"Well since you are our leader I'll go inform Lancer and the other's of this development" Assassin stated. "I hope you're right." with this she transformed into her Astral form and departed.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that" Amakusa Shirou Tokisada replied a smirk playing upon his lips. "Finally I am one step closer to destroying Angra Mainyu, now to get there before Ruler does."

* * *

 **So yeah I made this chapter shorter than the others even though my fic is not over a hundred thousand words at this point it will be by next update (hopefully). As you can tell things will be starting to heat up with Duel Academy in the firing line. Still I am going to enjoy this three (possibly four) way conflict as things are about to get hectic. Lancer will enjoy it, no one else will. But that is only a theory. Also I decided to end this Chapter there because it seemed like an appropriate spot to end it at.**

 **Anyway if you have any ideas or feedback that you would like to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me though as always I will ask that you leave a review as it is easier to sort and reference that way.**

 **Still I hope you enjoyed this Chapter until next itme**


	15. Chapter 14: Lockdown

**Alright over a hundred Thousand words, aww yeah I'm feeling really good, once again thanks for your reviews FateLover really appreciate them. Anyway this is picking up since last time, I am happy to say there is a Duel in this Chapter but it is rather short due to the nature of how the Duel was going. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _People, humans are the being who look for happiness. What the Britannian boy, Lelouch, wanted to have was nothing but a small happiness. It's nothing special. At least at the root of his motives, there were only humble wishes that were simply natural to any human. Who could ever disclaim such dreams and such vows? Who could ever have the right to do that? However, whoever you might be, without choice, you have to deal with others and with the world, and have yourself be regulated and set down. Therefore, in the face of the world's wills, your personal speculations are so ephemeral they can't help being overwhelmed. Sins and punishments, destiny and judgment. What stands in front of Lelouch is the past he brought forth by himself. Is it a hatred resulting from the fact that humans are humans? Nonetheless, for now, we should be grateful... Yes, at least, to the fact that humans are the beings who look for happiness._ _A remaining piece of hope, a faint sign of wishes will be born from despairs._ " C2, Code GEASS

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami's dream this time was strange and different than normal, the Former NPC did remind himself that usually he had to listen to the Heroic Spirits squabble amongst themselves or he would meet one or more of the Sakura five. Which was why this dream was wholly different for the victor of Moon Cell as it seemed to be almost legitimate in it's nature. Almost being the key word there As Hakuno had the feeling that this wasn't a true dream and was connected to a servant in some way. Hakuno only knew this because some inner feeling of the Former NPC possessed. That and he had no idea what this place was or where it was, only that it was not in the era he resided in.

The place he was in was snowing and looked like it 19th century Europe or perhaps England to be more exact, if the industrial tower and people who were walking around the streets were any indication. Not wanting to risk being noticed by any of the people and asked what was with his attire -Hakuno to his surprise was in the Classic attire he had acquired in his time spent at the far side of Moon Cell during the Sakura Labyrinth crisis, to be honest he had rather missed the black militaristic attire that he had worn there- the former NPC slunk into the back alleys to avoid being seen. Still Hakuno questioned the wisdom of his action as the former NPC had known that the back alley's would be more perilous for him due to their natural (or perhaps unnatural) nature. Still Hakuno's survival instinct and told him that it was easier to face the back alleys than the main streets as short of Heroic Spirit he could handle. Assassin was a very helpful and willing teacher when he had asked the Heroic Spirit to show him the basics, still that itself was extremely difficult to grasp but the Servant of Murder had suggested that Hakuno become a professional Killer due to his lack of presence, Hakuno hoped this to be a joke made by the Heroic Spirit, though with Assassin he could never truly tell most of the time as the Heroic Spirit said everything with a straight face in a calm and collected manner, he was also polite as well.

While it was mildly snowing Hakuno found that the pools of water had begun to freeze meaning that if the former NPC made a wrong step he could fall flat on his face or on his behind, meaning that he would have to take an additional amount of care when traversing the ground if he wished not to have unnecessary and unneeded bruises. Fighting back a sigh Hakuno wondered how he could wake from this dream as he realised that short of killing himself at this moment here he would do the trick but Hakuno already knew that taking the easier of the two paths was never the best option as it would catch up with him later on, such a thing needed to be avoided so Hakuno let loose a sigh as he trudged through the cold cobblestone streets that made up the concrete jungle that he needed to navigate. Apparently what he had read in books was true this place was a maze or to be more accurate a Labyrinth

And to the former NPC this place seemed not just like a regular labyrinth but more akin to an endless Labyrinth the type that cannot be mapped due to the so many similar turns you make yet knowing the fact that you are actually deeper and not where you started, something that it would have taken a work of pure genius to design and another work of genius to construct. In short it was the worst sort of maze to be trapped in as you would need to leave markers to make sure you were not walking in circles and Hakuno only possessed a cake and a small bun that he had bought from the canteen when he had gone there with the others previously after they had left Hassleberry and Jayden to deal with unconscious Syrus.

The former NPC was quite certain that he had eaten this cake yet it was here for some reason, Hakuno did't really pay it too much attention as he stored the sweet and savoury bread products in his jackets pocket. Despite the sensation that he was hungry that had crept up on Hakuno, the former NPC also had paid enough attention to feel as though he might need it for some reason still Hakuno knew this was similar to a dream so it wouldn't help him even if he did consume either or both of the wheat based products so the former NPC avoided the temptation to stuff his face and focused on finding whatever he needed to find, mot probably a way to wake up or whatever had caused him to be in this scene.

While Hakuno at first suspected that it may have been one of the Sakura five, all of his interactions with them had been in places he had been to and seen around Moon Cell so he was quickly disabused of this notion. Also if it was one of the Sakura five or BB herself they would have shown themselves by now or given him hints as to what was going on in general, here Hakuno had nothing, no hint, no clue, no idea at all what was going on. But fortunately the former NPC didn't mind this problem too much, in fact Hakuno Kishinami took this situation and development with his usual grace meaning that the victor of Moon Cell simply didn't let any of this affect him on a level where it would hinder him.

On a side note Hakuno wondered if he had been affected by Archer's and the nameless Servant's personality by interacting with the Heroic Spirit on a regular basis, that or probably Assassin's calm headed approach. Fortunately Gilgamesh had not begun to rub off him yet, who knew what habits he might pick up from the King of all Heroes, hopefully it would be one of his more redeeming aspects though they were few and far between in most peoples honest opinion. Worse yet was that Hakuno could pick up something from any of the other Heroic Spirits, having Caster's eccentric behaviour or the other Caster's bluntness was not a prospect the Former NPC considered to be positive, that and having either of the Archer's he knew sarcasm of witty remarks would burn a lot of bridges and fast. Now with any of the three Lancer's it was better not to enter that train of thought altogether, though the Hound of Ulster was someone Hakuno wouldn't mind learning from if only because of the man's loyalty and sense of duty, the Impaler was a stone better left unturned. Hakuno did note that Irelands Child of Light was certainly not a faithful husband but the times he lived in were vastly different to modern day standards.

Despite toying with these ideas in his head Hakuno did notice after he had turned a corner that he was no no longer alone. Sitting close to the walls of a building huddled up in rags trying to preserve some warmth was a young girl probably just into her second decade. The place she had chosen stunk of rotten food and waste, the girl herself sat a way above it on a perch and it seemed that her eyes were open even though she was asleep. The former NPC noted that her eyes were a mix between a light green and yellow and also that her pupils were slitted not truly disturbing for the Victor of Moon Cell given that he had to live with Gilgamesh's for a while and that man's crimson eyes were definitely that of a reptiles.

Hakuno was able to amble up to the white haired girl despite the stench, it seemed she was a light sleeper as she woke with a jerk at his approach. "What do you want" the little girl who was only a meter and a half tall hissed. Her voice was not one of panic but was levelled and calculating, given her situation with living on the streets Hakuno reasoned that she would have had to grow up fast and smart to survive, despite this her manner was that of a child but Hakuno could see through it.

"Are you cold?" the victor of Moon Cell asked her deciding not to introduce himself just yet as the former NPC saw that the girl would not appreciate that. After not receiving an answer he repeated the question "Are you cold?" he asked again.

Finally after what seemed to be several minutes the girl slowly nodded before replying. "Yes" she answered "yes we am feeling very cold, but w am used to it" she explained. The Girl blinked her slitted eyes as she saw Hakuno take of his Jacket and offered it to her "What" she began not understanding what action the former NPC was performing "are you doing" she finally finished after Hakuno had wrapped it around her.

"There" Hakuno said as the former NPC closed his eyes and smiled brightly at her "now you'll feel warmer" the victor of Moon Cell stated. He then opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the grumbling coming from the girls stomach "Well Ojou chan it seems that your stomach is telling you that you're hungry" Hakuno noted in a kind and cheerful manner as he heard another growl from the little girls digestive system. "Very hungry it appears, fortunately I have some food in my jacket that you are currently wearing" the former NPC explained "it's not much but I am sure you could enjoy it" he stated with a smile at the girl who was blushing no doubt flustered at herself.

"Can we" the girl began stammering a little, it seemed that the girl was not used to acts of genuine kindness "really?" she finished a little hesitantly, most probably because the girl believed she was dreaming and that at some point she would wake up. Hakuno was unsure of why the girl referred to herself as if she were multiple persons but it was not his place to judge her, after all the former NPC was showing her compassion.

"Sure" Hakuno answered with a bright smile that to the white haired girl must have seemed warmer than the jacket he had leant her. "You can, though I recommend eating the bar of bread first. It's in the inner right topmost pocket." Hesitantly following the former NPC instructions that girl found the bar, it was about a bit bigger the Hakuno's hand but it was enough for her, before she could bit into it Hakuno called out "Wait, it's still wrapped, plastic does not taste very nice" he explained. "Nor is it good for you" with this the victor of Moon Cell took the small loaf from the girl and opened it's plastic packet before handing it to her, all with that same warm smile gracing the former NPC's features.

The Girl bit into the bread cautiously at first before she quickly devoured it in a matter of moments soon after she had discovered it was edible. "Thank you" she stated.

"Would you like the cake?" Hakuno asked still smiling kindly at the little girl who seemed to be rather happier than she had been before. It seemed that this caught the girls attention as she suddenly looked up, before now she had been huddled up in the jacket staring downwards with her eyes cast to the ground, slowly she nodded. Hakuno smiled in reply as he nodded to relay his answer. Hakuno was rather impressed that the Girl had been observing him when he had opened the plastic wrapping for her, as she was able to take the cake out of it's wrapping and inhale it if words could be used to describe the way the girl consumed the food. "did you like the cake?" Hakuno asked her.

"Yes the girl replied nodding vigorously "It was tasty" she stated. The girl then looked at the Former NPC in a strange way before speaking again "You" she began "You are kind, no one has been this kind to us before" the girl explained.

"Well while it saddens me that no one has been kind to you, I am happy that I was able to be kind to you" Hakuno replied with a smile. He didn't ask where the girl's parents were, If she was here there was really only one explanation.

"Will you stay?" the girl asked out of the blue catching the former NPC by surprise "Will you stay with us?" she asked. " _Mother_ " the girl began as she chocked on the words as if it was painful to say it " _mother_ abandoned us, when I was born."

Hakuno could see the pain in the girls yellowish green eyes as she said these words "There, there" he comforted the girl stroking her head gently and reassuringly" I know what it's like not to have parents, I myself never had any" he replied. In truth he did not know how it felt to have parents, Hakuno never knew the sensation either, but then again he had never really thought about it until just now. Somehow the former NPC found that he wasn't really all too bothered by this fact.

"You do?" the girl asked Hakuno "are you the same as us?" there was something more to it than the simple question and Hakuno had already noticed the strange way the girl had said 'mother'.

"Yep, in a sense yes" he answered. "I never knew what parents were until someone told me" the former NPC explained. "The closest thing you could call a parent for me wanted to destroy me when my use had ended." The .PH had created Hakuno yet according to Moon Cell he was invalid data that needed to be purged, fortunately Gilgamesh believed otherwise and rescued him, something he had thanked the King of Heroes for despite their competition to out tsun each other.

"What type of parent was it?" the girl asked her curiosity piqued, Hakuno noticed that though she spoke and had the mannerisms of a child rationality and pragmatism guided her train of thought if those calculating eyes were anything to go by.

"That is a good question" Hakuno replied. What was .PH to the victor of Moon Cell anyway? Hakuno reviewed it over in his head for a minute or two before he decided "Well I guess it was like a mother since it _created_ me" the former NPC came finally to that conclusion, in a sense he was right. Still it was the best answer he could come up with that wouldn't confuse the girl or giver her the wrong impression of what he was trying to say.

"So you are like us?" the girl replied looking Hakuno in the eye as she spoke. "You are one of us" she stated suddenly without a hint of doubt in her voice as if it was the only truth. "You're _mother_ abandoned you like ours did to use" she explained "so you should stay with us, we are alike" the girl said "we don't have to alone with you here. "Hakuno felt his heart sting a little at what the girl was saying, she really believed that they were the same, not that they weren't similar but at least the girl herself was truly human the former NPC knew that he himself was more akin to a memory or a picture gaining a life of it's own. "Why did you stop?" the white haired girl suddenly asked confusing Hakuno "why did you stop petting us?"

"Did you like it?" Hakuno asked realising that the girl must have enjoyed the sensation of being shown affection. The white haired girl slowly nodded so the former NPC resumed stroking her head. "Would you like to come with me?" Hakuno found himself asking her. "I may not be able to stay but I can take you away from here." he explained.

"Will we be able to find food?" the girl asked cautiously suspecting a trap or a trick. Seeing Hakuno shake his head she continues "is it warm there?" Hakuno nodded this time "will you be there?" again Hakuno nodded. "Will it be safe?" she asked.

"No where is truly safe" Hakuno answered. "At the moment it is rather safe, however there will always be people who would harm others for their own benefit or just because they enjoy the sensation the action gives them" he explained.

"Will you stay with us there even if the whole world hates and despises us?" the girl finally asked after few minutes in contemplation.

Hakuno smiled warmly at her "if all the world hates you and deems you wicked then I and I alone will be the sole one who would find in your presence a life the is worth while" he answered "and if all the world demands that you must be destroyed and calls out for your demise then I will face all the world and bear all their hatred for you" the Former NPC finished his answer to find that the girl had latched onto him holding him tight, not too tight but firm enough that she wouldn't let go easily, not that Hakuno was going to force her of him any time soon, if she wanted to be comforted then who was he to deny her such a thing?

"Please take us away, we're tired of the cold, we hunger for warmth and yearn for care" she stated as she had latched onto Hakuno and refused to let go "We know this is only a dream but like always we wish it were real and that we would never wake up" the girl explained. It seemed that the fact she believed this to be a dream weighed heavily down on her.

"Even if it is a dream that doesn't make this any less real" Hakuno stated as he gently put the down on her feet and began walking with here. "Just because it doesn't seem real doesn't mean that it isn't" he stated smiling reassuringly at the white haired girl who had his hand tightly clasped in her own. "My name is Hakuno by the way" the former NPC introduced himself "Hakuno Kishinami."

The girl looked long and hard at him before she finally replied "Jack, they call us Jack." It seemed that this was most difficult for the girl to do for some reason, most probably due to issues with trust

"Well Jack" Hakuno spoke to her "It's nice to meet you" with that the two of them walked into the blinding light at the end of the alley.

* * *

Jack opened her eyes to find herself in a forest, this was unusual for the girl as she remembered sleeping in the city alleys were there was the least chance of anyone coming and harming her. Jack blinked opening her eyes to reveal them to be slitted and light green in colour that were tinted with a yellow texture she looked around unable to recognise anything familiar. "So it was just a dream we had" she said in her usual manner to herself or selves, still the Girl who had called herself Jack felt rather sad about it. "Even though it was a dream, he was very nice to us" Jack admitted as she. It was when she had risen and stood up did she notice that she had something covering here and keeping her warm. Taking it off Jack found that it was the black jacket that the nice youth had been wearing and the one that he had given her when Jack had told him that she was cold. "But it was just a dream we had" Jack said to herself denying the truth in front of her because it was too good to be true, in her experience if something was too good then it was not true. Still most, in fact all of Jack's being was overjoyed at the prospect that the youth existed.

" _Even if it is a dream, that doesn't make it any less real_ " Jack remembered the youth, Hakuno Kishinami as he introduced himself had said " _Just because it doesn't seem real doesn't mean that it isn't._ "

"He was real, he wasn't our imagination" Jack said excitedly to herself overjoyed that someone like Hakuno actually existed "he said he would take us away from that place and he did."

" _I_ _f all the world hates you and deems you wicked_ _then_ _I_ _and I alone_ _will be the sole one who would find_ _in your presence a life the is worth while and if all the world demands that you must be destroyed and calls out for your demise then I will face all the world and bear all their hatred for you_ " Jack recalled what Hakuno had said in reply to one of her questions

"He is kind to us and he is real" Jack repeated this over and over again until she finally stopped. "Hakuno Kishinami" Jack began as she struggled to find the words that could best describe him, it was then that the word easily fell into place for her as if she had known and had spoken it all along. "Hakuno Ksihinami, _big_ _brother_ Jack finally said. " _yes_ " Jack thought to herself the title fitted him perfectly, big brother's were kind to their younger siblings and cared about them above all else even if they pretended they didn't or behaved otherwise, they always in truth cared deeply for their siblings. Yes for Jack the description fitted Hakuno very well. His warm smile his caring nature, his generous nature, yes _big brother_ in her mind fitted Hakuno perfectly. "We know _big brother_ is real" Jack said to herself. "Now all we have to do is find him" she stated as she looked at the Jacket in her hands and hugged it close to her.

"He said he would face the entire world for us" Jack said. Looking up Jack decided to search for Hakuno after all she felt a bond between the two of them so it should be easy for her to find him. She didn't need to return to the warm womb of the _mother_ that had birthed her, no Jack just needed the warmth and care of the older brother that stopped to see if she was cold and who had smiled while he took care of her, all she needed was that warm smile that seemed to brighten up the dark alley they were in just with it's existence.

* * *

Hakuno woke up yawning "Why do I feel as if I just gained an Imouto?" he asked himself as he remembered his interactions with the little girl in his what ever that thing he experienced was called. "Jack I hope she is okay" Hakuno thought absentmindedly as he put on his Ra Yellow Jacket and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Jack, Jack Jack" Hakuno memorised the girls name "How many Heroic Spirits out there are there that are called jack?" he asked himself.

Hakuno found several variations of the name but he couldn't find any actual one's in England off the top of his head "her accent was cockney for sure or at least seemed to be" he mused. "Still I am unsure whether it was one voice speaking or several" as she referred to herself as if she were a group of people, perhaps there were other's who used to live with her" the former NPC reasoned, that would explain how she survived so long but Hakuno was unsure of this as Jack's behaviour suggested otherwise, not to mention that it showed that the girl had minimal positive interaction with others if any at all. That bothered Hakuno because she seemed to be a nice kid from what he could tell, though there was something else the former NPC couldn't quite put his finger on, something was off about her that much was obvious but something less of to do with the girls personality that was a contradiction and more of her existence as a whole. The victor of Moon Cell reasoned that it may have been due to the fact that his own existence was not normal he had been able to pick this up, though he was not entirely sure just yet. Perhaps if Bastion had been there he could offer some insight.

"Morning Hakuno" Bastion Misawa greeted as he entered the kitchen "you're up early as usual" Hakuno's fellow Ra Yellow noted, the saying did go 'speak of the devil and the devil appears'. But it was just a saying and Bastion was not the devil.

"Morning Misawa sempai" Hakuno returned Bastions casual greeting with a polite bow and using the appropriate suffix "did you sleep well sempai?" the former NPC asked attempting to start a conversation.

"Not too well I'm afraid" Bastion replied "I was up running calculations on what Sartorius and his Society of Light may do when they reach Duel Academy" the Ra Yellow admitted, out of three hundred and sixty three simulations, there were only thirty six instances where the school was not overrun and drastic measures were not employed" the Ra Yellow said. "As you can see, my concern is well founded as most of the situations. We succeeded involved unstable variables such as luck on our part and a lack of it on theirs. I have to admit a bit of misfortune for the bad guys wouldn't hurt us at all in fact it would prove to be highly beneficial, but knowing the odds it seems as if fortune or whatever it is favours our foes." he explained.

"You work hard like always Misawa Sempai" Hakuno stated "though I will have say, something's you have to learn things hit or miss sempai" the former NPC explained to his fellow Ra Yellow.

Bastion nodded "Thanks for that Hakuno" he thanked the victor of the Moon Cell Grail War. "Though I will say I do not share any of the luck that Jayden or the other's have, still you have a valid point, worrying about it will not solve anything."

"You honour me Misawa sempai" Hakuno replied with a polite bow as always this unnerved Bastion who was not used to this type of respect "I am glad that was able to be of service" Hakuno finished.

" _Why does he make it seem as if I am the one helping him?_ " Bastion asked himself. "Don't mind it at all" Bastion replied trying to ease the awkwardness he felt out of the conversation "in fact you rather helped me clear my head" he admitted "I _'m never going to get used to his genuine politeness am I?_ " Bastion asked himself rhetorically. Looking at Hakuno he decided that the likelihood of him ever getting used to it was close to nil. Didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy it, right?

* * *

Pegasus sat in the main hall of Duel Academy as he waited for the Students to enter the room " _So today in about three and a half hours Sartorius and his society of light will be arriving_ " he mentally noted. " _It is a good thing he is arriving during school hours so we can issue the assembly and lockdown to explain what is going on to the students._ " Pegasus was generally concerned for the average duelist who attended as he did not desire someone like Sartorius to ruin their future for his own ends by brainwashing them into being his servants, that would not look good when you entered the professional Duelling if you were known to be the former henchmen of a megalomaniac, yes not good at all, in fact it would be a crippling blow to their career. Then again Pegasus supposed that he could offer them work at Industrial Illusions though he would be unsure of how his own employees would receive them.

He had also met Aster the night before where Aster had stated that he would like to enrol here though it was mainly so he could face off against Sartorius. Kaiba had been given the final say but he stated that Aster would have to provide his own accommodation and attend class each of his classes to stay, Aster surprisingly agreed to Kaiba's term, Pegasus believed that Kaiba should have asked for more but refrained from informing the bad tempered Duelist mainly because there were other matters that required their attention. Pegasus himself was enacting a plan they had devised for one of these concerns, considering that at the moment it was the most immediate one, everything else was secondary.

As soon as he _believed_ confirm that the Hall was full and that every student was accounted for he began "attention all Duel Academy Students" he stated making the hushed whispers of the students stop. "I am sure you are wondering why I have called an assembly today" he stated "the answer is simple there is something important that all of you need to be aware of" the creator of the modern Duel Monster system explained "However I will not be the one to tell you" Pegasus stated.

The Screen behind him lit up revealing the critical gaze and stern features that belonged to Seto Kaiba "greetings Duel Academy Students" the legendary Duelist who utilised the Blue Eyes White Dragons stated. "I have and important announcement for all of you to hear, this will effect each one of you" he stated. "Heading this way area group of individuals who call themselves the Society of Light." At the mention of this a small map of the area surrounding Duel Academy appeared with a red dot marking where this group was. "We have confirmed that this group is lead by the man named Sartorius, who was Aster Phoenix's former manager. This caused murmurs among the students, most of them were confused.

A picture of Sartorius also appeared up on the screen showing the man in great detail. "We have been monitoring him for some time now and we have confirmed that he has plans to take over the world." Kaiba explained. "We have also confirmed that he has gained quite a following by brainwashing the Duelists he has defeated" Kaiba stated as the murmurs grew a little louder. Kaiba cleared his throat with a cough to get their attention and have the students become silent. "Here is the attire the society of light members wear" Kaiba stated as a picture the said group's uniform was shown. "As you can see it is an all white attire, they will also talk a lot about 'the light' as they put it and their 'master Sartorius'."

"As you can imagine Sartorius is coming here to Duel Academy to acquire it's resources, not just the facilities but also you the students" Kaiba informed them "as such to prevent him and his Society of Light from gaining what they desire I have made the decision to put Duel Academy on lockdown." While usually such an announcement would be met with thunderous roars of disapproval as well as outrage the Students didn't feel the urge to challenge the ultimate authority that for them was the one and only Seto Kaiba. None among them was game enough to attempt to try and test the mans patience, the rumours of his ruthlessness were not _all_ that exaggerated and the man had a reputation for a reason.

"This will be the case until further notice" Kaiba informed the student body "We have taken counter measures and informed various authorities but they will take time to respond" he explained. "For the moment hold still until we can evacuate you out of here" after this Kaiba's tone grew more stern and intimidation "Also under no circumstances are you to duel a member of the Society of Light unless you are protecting your fellow Student and you can win" he instructed "We have not yet found a way to reverse the brainwashing Sartorius has on the Duelists so if you capture any of them I ask that you prevent them from moving, dislocated to broken bones is acceptable as well as locking them some place where they won't be able to see any of the happenings, we suspect that Sartorius is able to see through their eyes so whatever you do your style of Duelling will have to change as he will have seen your strategy." After Kaiba had said this he asked "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Kaiba sir" the Student body replied terrified of the man, well some of the students weren't and one of them replied with "Yes Kaiba Sama" instead, Seto took notice of that one as it was the one he had begun to monitor before he even knew of Sartorius and the Society of light. He was interested to see how the youth held up against these people, given the fact that he seemed to be a Shadow Duelist with unique circumstances Kaiba believed that Hakuno Kishinami would do just fine.

* * *

"Why who does that Jerk think he is?" a girl wearing a blue frilly dress asked rather irritated at the announcement that Seto Kaiba had made "where does some ill bred nobodies son get off thinking he can tell me what to do?" she harrumphed. "I'm going back to my room and going to get all of my things, I don't care that man says I'm going as I please" the girl with the strange shade of blonde stated.

"Uh Princess Rose" one of her fellow Obelisk Blue Students addressed her "Are you sure that is a good thing?" he asked "I mean Seto Kaiba is not someone you want to cross I heard how ruthless he can be." It seemed that this one had sense.

"That man is just a bunch of hot air" the now named Princess rose replied "Besides I'm quite sure this whole Society of light thing he was talking about is just a hoax, created to keep us in line." She evidently did not have any common sense.

"Are you a hundred percent sure about that mam?" Tyranno Hassleberry challenged "cause I've seen one of these nut jobs up close and boy they are whacky" the dino-soldier stated remembering the Duelist named Lorenzo from last night, "why just last night they sent a scout to check this whole place out and brainwash any of the Students he came across, this guy was the real deal, he was talking about that Sartorius guy and that other light junk."

"No one was asking for you opinion dung breath" Princess Alice replied. "Are you sure that you weren't hallucinating since you bathe so little?" she asked as well as insulted him clearly she didn't like the fact that she had been challenged. "You know muscle head aren't you a bit too unintelligent to be in the Ra Yellow dorm, I mean a meat head like you belongs in the Slifer dorm you love so much."

Hassleberry was doing a champions effort by not putting Alice in the hospital or six feet under, the dino-soldier was without a doubt more than capable of it. "Hold it" fortunately he had a friend who didn't take too well to what Rose had said "Hime sama" Hakuno addressed her politely yet coldly at the same time "We have been given specific instructions that we were not to leave the main buildings premises and that we were to dissuade any other's who desire to do otherwise" he explained.

"Oh trying to stop me like your goofy friend here?" Alice mocked him "I guess a person who has never lost can talk like that and expect lesser people to listen to them however I bet all of your duels were rigged so that you could win, I bet you've never even know how to put in effort for anything, I guess being in the dorm for average people really suits a person with no presence and no redeeming or attractive features." she said with a giggle.

"Hey mam you didn't have to go and make it personal" Hassleberry almost snarled his eyes turning slitted and reptilian for a moment meaning that the dino-soldier's was extremely aggravated at Princess rose and her rude remarks.

"Hard work huh?" Hakuno asked his tone blank and unreadable as he looked Princess rose in the eye sending shiver's down her spine as the blank look that the victor of the Moon Cell Grail War was rather terrifying because it was unreadable and may have had something to do with the drop of temperature that Princess Rose felt "Tell me then Hime sama, what does one who was born with a silver spoon in their hand know of hard work?" the former NPC asked. The silence that greeted him was all the answer he needed "Hime Sama, a suggestion, until you are more experienced than please refrain from speaking, it is better after all to be thought as a fool while remaining silent than open your mouth and remove all doubt." While Hakuno's tone was blank the way he said this with a cheerful smile that he normally had unnerved everyone present even more. The Former NPC then nodded to Hassleberry as he began to walk away.

"Just where o you think you're going?" Princess Rose managed to snap at him instead of snarl maintaining at least a facade of dignity, though everyone easily saw through it.

"Going to inform one of the professors of your actions, Hime Sama" Hakuno replied his face now unreadable as well as his tone and body language. "Hime sama you have already breaking the new regulations that were placed when it has not even fifteen minutes since they were issued. We were asked to take this course of action should someone attempt to break them and we couldn't do otherwise."

"You think I'm going to just let you leave after what you just said" Princess Rose asked outraged at Hakuno's behaviour.

"Humie sama you're such a child" Hakuno commented "You were the one throwing the insults I merely asked questions, stated facts and gave you a suggestion" the former NPC stated. "i am the one who is the aggrieved here not you, so stop acting like that, I am the one you insulted so you shouldn't be enraged at the fact that you were the one who never knew hard work" Hakuno informed her.

"That's the last straw" Princess Rose almost snarled in a very un-princess like manner. The self proclaimed princess activated her Duel Disk "you're going to duel me right here and now."

Hakuno didn't even turn around this time as he replied "I refuse Hime sama, you are childish spoilt and not even true royalty, perhaps after you have gotten you act together Hime sama."

"I'll have you know I am the legitimate Royalty" Princess Rose shouted at the former NPC all of her composure lost at the last statement.

"Just because your first name on the roll call is princess does not make you one Hime sama" Hakuno replied. It was then that the only other person besides him and Hassleberry the other Obelisk Blue ran and whispered something into the former NPC's ear "You are most gracious Sempai" the victor of Moon Cell stated as Hassleberry and that Obelisk Blue ran off to inform the nearest professor while he stayed behind to delay Princess Rose "Well Hime sama" Hakuno stated It seems that you will get your Duel afterall" the former NPC finished as he activated his duel disk.

Princess rose's Life Points: 8000

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"Since I'm the princess I'll draw the first card" Princess rose stated as she drew one card and added it to her hand "I'll start with Tadpole" she stated as a giant tadpole was summoned to the field in DEF position. "He should be enough for now"

T.A.D.P.O.L.E 1 Star ATK: 0 DEF:0

Princess rose's Life Points: 8000

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

Hakuno's eyes narrowed " _If I destroy that monster she will be able to use it's special effect to have another one placed in her hand_ " he noted, meaning that Princess Rose was preparing for a combo she had up her sleeve. "My turn Hime sama" Hakuno stated as he drew his own card, looking at it the former NPC decided to play one from his hand "I'll Play Moon Caster to the field"

Moon Cell Caster 4 Stars ATK: 1700 DEF: 500

A familiar pink haired girl with fox ears and wearing a blue and rather revealing shrine maiden attire appeared on the field striking a pose before she stood straight.

"That's not all Hakuno stated taking the card he had just drew and playing it "I'll play this card" Hakuno stated playing Moon Cell Summoning Circle and using it's effect to summon Moon Cell Saber to the field from his deck in ATK mode. A familiar blonde haired woman in a red drewss appeared on the field holding a red sword. Hakuno drew a Card as per Saber's effect.

Moon Cell Saber 5 Stars ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700

" _It's a pain because her monster doesn't have any ATK or DEF points but I'll bite_ " Hakuno said to himself. "Alright Caster show her what you're made of" the Former NPC asked the Servant who rushed up and kicked the Tadpole destroying it.

"How predictable" Princess Rose noted with scorn "I'll guess I'll just have to activate my baby's special ability" she stated. Princess Rose then searched her deck and drew another Tadpole "Bang another one of these cuties comes to my hand" she explained even though Hakuno had already figured that part out due to the actions that she had just taken, he didn't understand the need to narrate and explain your strategy to your opponent.

"Well Let's see if that'll save you from Saber" Hakuno replied as the Servant of the Sword came down and slashed Princess Rose

Princess rose's Life Points: 6100

Hakuno's Life points: 8000

"I'll make you regret that" the Princess sarled as her life points dropped "Pay attention "As I am playing this card Frog Resurrection, meaning that all I have to do is ditch the Tadpole in my hand to bring back my original one" she stated as the destroyed monster returned to the field. "did you miss him, I certainly missed this cutie."

T.A.D.P.O.L.E 1 Star ATK: 0 DEF:0

It was obvious that she didn't notice that Caster's ATK and Def went up due to her use of the spell card. Nor did she noticed Hakuno draw his extra card due to Saber's effect.

Moon Cell Caster 4 Stars ATK: 2200 DEF: 1000

"And let me show you that this cutie is a sacrifice for my handsome Des Frog" Rose stated as she tributed tadpole for a frog.

DES Frog 5 stars: ATK: 1900 DEF:0

"I'm not done" Alice stated as she activated her monster's special effect. Beside her as if they were underwater Hakuno could see the two Tadpoles. "Aren't they so cute?" Princess Rose asked rhetorically "but they grow up so fast, isn't that right my little boyfriends?" she asked the tadpoles as they grew legs and arms. Then Two more Des Frogs appeared on Princess Rose's side of the field

DES Frog 5 stars: ATK: 1900 DEF:0

DES Frog 5 stars: ATK: 1900 DEF:0

"Just so you know these little hotties aren't frogs" Princess Rose stated "They're Princes" she explained and all three of them croaked simultaneously. "and someday I'm going to run away with them."

" _I guess I shouldn't judge considering you is trying to go out with me_ " Hakuno reflected thinking about the Heroic Spirits and Alter Ego's as he suppressed a shiver. "I _am also stalling for time here, what's taking you so long Hassleberry?_ "

"Anyway that is for later" Princess rose stated "I play Des croaking, huh it's not working" she stated a her card instead of being played was just sent to the graveyard. "Like that should totally not have happened, it's never done that before."

"Perhaps it may have something to do with the cards on my side of the field Hime sama" Hakuno informed her, confusing Princess Rose because she could not see any spell or trap cards in use.

"Whatever" Princess Rose replied "I play Polymerization" she stated as she fused all three of her Des Frogs "Boys do rose a favour" she asked "Show him your cute little merging trick." Now a really giant frog that let out what seemed to be a roar appeared behind Rose, in fact if it weren't for the fact that it had suction pads on it's toes instead of claws it would easily be mistaken for a toad.

D.3.S Frog 8 Stars ATK:2500 DEF:2000

Again Caster's ATK and DEF rose due to the Spell card in the graveyard.

Moon Cell Caster 4 Stars ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500

"His name is D.3.S frog and I am so crushing on him" Princess Rose admitted. Why was she blushing about the whole affair? "He's like so dreamy isn't he?" the princess asked.

"I don't know him personally so I don't have an opinion Hime Sama" Hakuno honestly replied. "Uh Hime Sama are you not attacking?"

"Oh right" Princess Rose replied "I almost forgot thanks for being a gentlemen, but don't think you can steal my from my beloved princes" Princes Rose thanked Hakuno, yep she was caught up in her own world and had forgotten the entire reason the two of them were duelling in the first place. "D.3.S Frog be a dear and destroy the one that hurt be would you?" she asked.

Hakuno grit his teeth as Saber was sent to the graveyard, he had been hoping that he would attack Caster but since his monster as now stronger than she had chosen Saber, well no pain no gain.

Princess rose's Life Points: 6100

Hakuno's Life points: 7400

"How does it feel to lose Life points?" Princess Rose asked him "I wonder perhaps you should give up already. You're going to lose anyway and My princes will trump anything you can throw at them"

Hakuno resisted to the urge to roll his eyes "Hime Sama, I still have life points left and I still have plenty of card that I can use, this is not over" the former NPC informed her as he drew a card. "Well I was hoping never to draw this card but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth" Hakuno stated as he summoned a monster that looked like Saber except that it was in a bridal themes outfit. Hakuno once again drew an additional card

Saber Bride 6 Stars ATK:2400 DEF:2000

Princess Rose made some comment about him having one of his monsters trying to steal her princess away from her but he ignored it "Now I'll equip this card to her" the former NPC stated played Aestus Estus and a strange red sword appeared in Saber Brides and her ATK points rose dramatically.

Saber Bride 6 Stars ATK:2900 DEF:2500

Saber Bride 6 Stars ATK:3400 DEF:3000

Saber Bride 6 Stars ATK:3700 DEF:3300

" _I guess I'm going to have to go for the win the quicker she is defeated the quicker we can get her to a safer location_ " Hakuno reasoned. "Now Saber attack her D.3.S Frog" Hakuno instructed as Saber went and slashed the giant toad like frog.

Princess rose's Life Points: 4900

Hakuno's Life points: 7400

Princess Rose then found that Saber came down and struck her with a backwards swing reducing her life points further "What?" she managed to ask as her life points dropped further

Princess rose's Life Points: 2400

Hakuno's Life points: 7400

"Hime sama perhaps I should have told you that Saber's effect allows her to additional damage equal to that of the Destroyed Monster ATK" Hakuno stated. "Now Caster end this" he requested/

The Pink haired fox girl nodded before she leapt and punched princess Rose in the face dropping her life points to zero.

Princess rose's Life Points: 0000

Hakuno's Life points: 7400

"No how could I have lost" Princess rose asked herself more than anyone else. Hakuno was also surprised when she received an answer.

"Because you only stick with the same tried and tested Strategy instead of making new ones" a bland voice stated" Both of them turned and saw Professor Stein.

"Stein sensei" Hakuno greeted the professor and bowed politely out of respect "Did Hasslberry san and the Obelisk Blue find you?" he asked the professor.

Professor Stein nodded "Indeed "I came as quick as I could but I decided that I wanted to see the way you would handle someone like Princess Rose" Stein admitted.

"You are most gracious Sensei" Hakuno informed him with a polite bow, it seemed Stein was the only teacher who didn't react openly to the Ra Yellows absurd level of respect that he showed.

"Your welcome" Stein stated as the two of them took Princess Rose with them as they headed to Pegasus's office. "By the Way Hakuno" Stien said to his student "I need to have a talk to you about that Card you made, by the way I am rather grateful for that" he thanked the former NPC

* * *

Sartorius himself felt a feeling of satisfaction as he landed on the beach with his followers. He was here at last and no one could stop him now, not Jayden, not the absent Chancellor Shepard and certainly not anyone else turning to his followers Sartorius addressed them "loyal servants of the Light we are here to begin the first step of our mission are you with me?" he asked. A thunderous roar rose from the group behind him.

* * *

Unseen concealed a green hooded figure smirked "I hope you gys are ready because you're going to be under half strength by the time I'm through with you" the Heroic Spirit who had taken on the mantle of the legendary Green Man said this.

"I have to admit" a blue haired man with red eyes who walked up beside him stated "You sure did a good job turning this forest into a forest of death." he stated with a feral grin "Thinning the heard so that they may have a chance, I would prefer that just took them head on however we both know that would require Hakuno here with us and that would get the kid into a whole lot of trouble that he doesn't need right now."

Archer smirked at what Lancer had said "a compliment for this sort of handiwork coming from you is a rather big thing" he stated "I guess I better not disappoint, I can use my Subversive Activities Skill to the full now."

* * *

Elsewhere on the mainland a Girl who looked like she was in her teens loked up at the power she sensed and then looked at the unique Command Seals on her hand "This Evil I feel" she said to herself "Saver is facing against it" the Blond girl stated. "I cannot let the one who defeated all the worlds desires stand against this alone, as well I must find him before those of the Red faction do" she stated as she hurried in the direction of where she had sensed the power of the _light_.

* * *

At a location much closer to the source a Girl with White hair who had called herself Jack stiffened "Something is going to try and hurt our older _brother_ she stated" That cannot be allowed to happen "we will kill these people and any who would wish _brother_ harm." she stated as she took off at a much faster pace, swimming was little hindrance to her, after all Assassin of the Black had a Rank A in her Agility Parameter.

* * *

Hakuno's Cards

* * *

Saber Bride

Element: Light

Stars: 6

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: This monster may be special summoned if you have a monster with 'Moon Cell Saber' or 'Heroic Spirit Nero' in the graveyard. When this card is on the field you may draw an extra card per turn including the turn that this card has been summoned. When this monster destroys another in battle and sends it to the graveyard: inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the graveyard. This monster gains 700 ATK points evertime you lose lifepoints.

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2000

* * *

 **So yeah Pegasus and Kaiba have Academy on Lockdown and Archer (Robin Hood) is going to do what he does best, look up the Skill he mentioned to see what it does but yes he is going to cut the Society of light down a few sizes. Yeah Hakuno and Assassin of the Black have met during a mutual dream they shared and now Assassin as someone who would pay benevolence with benevolence is looking for him because the former NPC is such a great guy. The Reason Princess Rose (that is her legitimate name on the wiki) apparently and Hakuno's Duel was short was because both were tying to win as fast as possible, Hakuno was actually trying to prolong it but decided to end it as he didn't want to be in an area that the Society of light might assault if there were other's around. And the Princess wanted to end it before a Professor or one of the other Staff got there.**

 **And as you can see Ruler and members (So far Just Assassin) of the black faction are also here so expect shit to get real, real soon (in several chapters.)**

 **Anyway if you have any feedback or ideas you would like to share please leave a review or PM me though as always I would prefer it if you left a review as it is easier to sort and reference that way.**

 **By the Way Sartorius in that sort part he appears in did not remember about Pegasus and he does not know about Kaiba**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15: Raptor Vs Hound

**Allright here's another chapter, before we start I just want to clear a few things. Some of you were saying that I had made Jack to be in her twenties in the last chapter. Just to let you know I said she was barely into her second Decade, to explain how this works I will not tell you that your first decade is from where you a born to when you are ten where it ends. So just to let you know that your second decade is until you are Twenty as you are living through the second one in your teen years. Seriously it got a little irritating with people saying things like I had made her to be in her twenties, seriously there is a reason we are living in the twenty first century and not the twentieth despite the first two numbers being 20 in 2016. Sorry about that just needed to get it out of my system as it was making me agitated all week that I was told that I had made her too old by numerous people. Still once again thanks to Fat e Lover for their Review as it was nice and I enjoyed it. By the way I enjoy everyone's reviews so feel free to review. Anyway without further interruption here is the fifteenth chapter.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _When I was at the brink of life and death, I used all of my will to survive. I drew upon a different power than that of self-sacrifice and mastered an ultimate technique. The will to live is stronger than anything else. That was the ray of light that my master risked his life to show me. As Hitokiri Battousai, I have committed so many crimes that I cannot possibly repent for them. That is why I had secretly believed that it didn't matter when I died or was killed. However, now... even if I am formally punished or restrained. I will never lose the will to live._ " -Kenshin Himura, Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Professor Stein faced Hakuno Kishinami as he brought out the three cards that had been made for him by said student during the function Pegasus had set up two days ago. While Stein was a professor who did not show favourites unlike certain other's (Vellian Crowler the former councillor of the Obelisk Blue dorm and now the vice Councillor of the Slifer Red dorm came rather strongly to mind), the former professional level Duellist did enjoy having Hakuno in his classes as the Student was the only one that took a proactive role and seemed to be genuinely interested in what Stein had to teach. This had also lead to more students actually learning more in his classes than they usually did and some of them also becoming interested in the subject. Still Stein did appreciate that Hakuno stayed behind after some of his classes to ask question as to what he hadn't properly understood during the lesson.

"Stein Sensei you wanted to talk about the card I made?" Hakuno asked politely using the correct honorific, for Stein the experience was rather novel as Hakuno was the first one to call him that with sincere respect for the professors field. The student had even stayed behind to learn some duel strategies from him, asking him he could best utilise his cards to maximum effect. Stein himself had been quite happily gave Hakuno extra classes on Duelling as he himself had been a Professional level Duellist, so he knew how to utilise almost any deck he saw. Hakuno's had been a challenge given how many high level monsters the Ra Yellow had, but Stein had worked up a formula that Hakuno could use if he found himself with too high a level monsters on his first draw. While Stein found Hakuno overly respectful and formal, he never expected that the student would actually make him a card when Pegasus had that function..

"Yes about that" Stein said holding out one of the three cards Pegasus had given to him over a day ago. It read Pseudo-Servant Assassin, The card featured a samurai swordsman with long indigo hair tied into ponytail and indigo eyes. The Samurai wore a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou and carries his sword, Monohoshi Zao on his back. "I just wanted to know what your thoughts were when you made these cards" Stein stated as he looked at it and reviewed the effects of it. While the card did fit his duelling style the professor wanted to know what Hakuno's thought process was when he was making this card.

"I'm honoured you asked Sensei" Hakuno informed professor Stein with a polite bow "When I was going through what may have been good idea's I remembered that you were very good at Professional Duelling and that your currnnt strategy is more defensive based so I decided to build what I had in mind around how you could counter your opponents moves." the former NPC explained.

"Why" Stein began "I'm surprised you remembered all that when I talked about it" Stein stated, he vaguely remembered mentioning it once or twice, but he hadn't believed that Hakuno would have remembered it. Still the fact that the Ra Yellow did my have made it more believable that Jayden was paying more attention in class though Stein had seen the Slifer red struggling not to fall asleep. "Still it is rather kind of you, to actually put some thought into the process"

"Of course Sensei" Hakuno replied "It would be considered rude if I gave you a gift without actually putting any thought into it." the former NPC explained. "It wouldn't be a gift then if I hadn't put thought into it."

" _Rather old fashioned isn't he_ " Stein noted also noting that that in itself wasn't a bad thing in general as Hakuno's genuine respect was something that professor stein found rather refreshing. "Right that was all Hakuno" the professor said "Princess Rose is in Pegasus's temporary office, so he will give her a talking too and hopefully an appropriate form of punishment." Stein put the card back into his deck which he then put into his pocket "stay safe from this Society of Light" the professor instructed "while I am not one to usually believe something like this, if experts like Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba believe that it is a threat then it is good enough for me" Stein stated as he escorted Hakuno to one of the class rooms.

"Thank you for your time Sensei" Hakuno replied as the professor left. Unfortunately for him there was no one who he knew well in this classroom only a just some of the Slifer Reds and a few of his fellow Ra Yellows. Though it seemed that the Slifer Red dorm Councillor Midori Hibiki was there but the Former NPC didn't know here too well either only that she was viewed Jayden as a younger brother of sorts but that was about it.

* * *

Sartorius Ground his teeth in frustration as he felt another one of his chosen literally perish in the forest. The _Light_ seemed to favour him and so far he hadn't been the victim of any traps so far. Those around him were not so lucky and the soothsayer was starting to regret his decision to make them spread out to cover more ground and attack anyone who was _fortunate_ enough to be outside. Sartorius was really regretting it when he had heard the first screams and apologies to him that they had failed him. Sartorius himself had gone into the forest and by that time it was too late, someone had laced the entire forest with traps and not just any for of traps but death traps, ones designed specifically to kill human beings.

Sartorius ran through in his mind any one and everyone at Duel Academy that he knew of that would be able to conceive such a simple but efficient plan. It was then that Sartorius realised that the acting Chancellor for Duel Academy was no longer the easily manipulated and spineless fool Vellian Crowler, but somehow Seto Kaiba had stepped in and had Maximillion Pegasus take the reigns for some reason. " _could they have discovered my plan?_ " Sartorius asked himself before ridiculing himself for such a notion. Those two couldn't possibly know he had covered his tracks too well for either of them to discover. Yet somehow this all made a twisted sort of sense. Both of those two individuals were experienced in such matters so it was likely that any of his agents and followers behaviourmay have attracted at least Kaiba's attention who had then brought it to Pegasus's notice. Still this would seem more like scheme devised by Kaiba as he was certainly more ruthless that Pegasus. " _A man such as him would never see the light_ " Sartorius thought venomously as he recalled what type of man Maximillion Pegasus was " _too obsessed with his duel monsters and their creation, he would never see the light._ " Kaiba had even less chance as he would probably use physical force to defeat Sartorius and not risk the chance of duelling him in case that the owner of Kaiba corp lost. Kaiba did seem like the kind to pull this sort of trap on his actual enemies.

It was then that Sartorius noticed that the forest had gone deathly quiet bringing everyone to a halt with mental commands Sartorius looked around and smelt smoke. His eyes widening at the implication of what he had just realised Sartorius shouted "Everyone get of the forest" he commanded as the forest had been set aflame. Scrambling him and the remaining Society of light members made a break for it running, several of them were caught in more traps as they ran. The members of the Society of Light that had made it out of the forest off a cliff into the sea to escape the fire. As he and those who had managed to make it out of the forest with him -fifteen in total- Sartorius noted something that had caught his attention. "That forest fire" he stated aloud, more to himself than anyone else, those with him did not question their leader and merely swam with him to a nearby shore. "That fire was not started by normal means, natural or man made" Sartorius then realised what he had just said and understanding the implications of that statement meant that there was a lot more at work here than he had initially believed. Despite this one question still was ringing in the ears of the Societ of Light's leader "How did I attract the attention of Kaiba?" he asked himself and still couldn't come up with a believable theory, they oculd have only discovered him if the were looking for him specifically in the first place.

* * *

Hakuno tried to drown out Saber's and Caster's argument but found that such a feat was impossible. Gilgamesh was not helping as the King of Heroes just laughed deeply and richly, not to mention loudly as well. Fortunately Hakuno was the only person in the room who could see Duel Spirits or to be more accurate Heroic Spirits, or so he thought. " _Well then oh mighty Emperor why don't you go and steal the heart of those frogs like you did in that duel before_ " Caster taunted as as she floated about the room " _It's obvious that you don't need Goshujin sama, especially when you can content yourself with those frogs_ " she mocked Saber. " _After all you wouldn't deny anyone your love._ " at this point Caster wrapped her arms around Hakuno and hugged him in an almost bone breaking hug from behind " _on the other hand Goshujin Sama is the only one for me_ " she stated proudly nuzzling the former NPC much to his dismay. Gilgamesh only laughed harder at Hakuno's situation.

Saber on the other hand was furious at what Caster had just said " _Why you pathetic, unrefined, inelegant, uncreative, poor excuse for a goddess_ " The Knight of the Sword labelled Caster as she she pouted " _I would never deny anyone my love, but I don't need to steal them from anyone, that and my master's heart is the only one I care about, why should I bother with such trivialities like those frogs when Hakuno Kishinami is the grandest work of art of them all?_ " the Servant of the Sword challenged the Servant of Spells, still wasn't helping the situation or Saber's cause as she was only giving Caster more ammunition to use against her in the Servants next retort.

It was then that everyone of the Heroic Spirits stopped what they were doing, Hakuno himself felt the approach of six Servants, none of them were familiar save one who he suspected may be summoned with the same catalyst as Leonardo B Harwey's Saber, though that just meant it was one of the Knights of the round. Which still left several options for it. However he recognised one of the signatures it was identical to Launcher.

"It seems we have more uninvited guests" the King of Heroes mused before looking with a serious look at Hakuno, no words were passed between the two of them but they were able to understand each other all the same.

It was then that Launcher the Hero of Generosity appeared beside Hakuno " _It appears there is someone like me accompanying these other six Heroic Spirits_ " the one person from the Mahabharata who did not come off in a negative light.

Fortunately everyone else was engrossed in their own thing so Hakuno could talk albeit quietly to the Heroic Spirits " _what should we do?_ " he whispered quietly. The former NPC already had a plan formulating but he desired to hear the Heroic Spirits opinion on this matter first. There was the slim chance that whoever these Heroic Spirits were not here by anything other than chance, then again if they were Servants summoned by the Grail then why weren't they fighting to the death?

" _Perhaps a scouting party_ " Archer suggested. The Wrought Iron HERO was very much pragmatic about everything. " _We would need someone that would be able to listen in on their conversation and report it to us without being caught._ "

" _The problem is that the only one who could get an accurate read on them is the Author and he wouldn't last a minute against other Heroic Spirit_ s" Caster pointed out, her argument with Saber forgotten. _"Perhaps if we were to send the little old man with someone who could get in and out of there without much trouble should the old man run his mouth off too much. Still Goshujin Sama would be the best suited as he could view their Parameters_ " the reincarnation or Ameterasu mused.

Gilgamesh snorted " _Mongrels I will have to stay with Hakuno to ensure his safety_ " the King of Heroes stated much to Saber's and Caster's annoyance. "Since one of them is on Launcher's level perhaps our Hero of Generosity would be willing to lay back in reserve should the confrontation turn violent" he suggested, Launcher was one of the few who Gilgamesh did not actively looked down on as much as the rest.

It was then that Assassin the Demon Fist Master appeared behind Hakuno and whispered " _Lancer and Archer have will have shortly repelled the Society of Light_ " the Servant of Murder stated. " _Perhaps some of us could accompany them as the two of them are going to regroup with us?_ " Assassin suggested. The Heroic Spirit had offered a very insightful opinion. "Seven Servants but no Master's" the Demon Fist Master stated. The implications were not favourable.

" _Perhaps we should Send Seven Servant to confront them?_ " Archer suggested " _I could pose as Saber, while he hold Launcher back in reserve in case we cannot handle them._ " The Wrought Iron Hero had a point.

Hakuno looked at Gilgamesh before seeing the golden King of Heroes nod approving of this plan even though he didn't approve of Archer "Well then perhaps we could do that" the Former NPC stated before he heard a deep laugh behind him.

" _It seems that you have finally found someone who can walk beside you King of Heroes_ " the King of Conquerors stated " _I myself am interested in this plan, I hope you aren't too inconvenienced if I tag along_ " Rider stated.

Every other Heroic Spirit sighed, it wasn't like they had a choice with someone like Iskander it was difficult to change his mind once set, that and they didn't have the time. So they would have to humour the boisterous and light hearted King of Conquerors. Despite the fact that he was indeed those two things it didn't make Rider any less formidable as a Servant. Underestimating him was something you did not desire to do as it could prove fatal if you were his foe.

* * *

Archer chuckled as he picked off one of the other white Jacketed persons with a pitfall he had set a little earlier. The Heroic Spirit who had donned the legend of the Green Man took some satisfaction in hearing the sound of flesh being pierced as one of his traps claimed another life. No while Archer was not sadistic in the least sense the Heroic Spirit was quite satisfied that his traps were working and that Hakuno had given him free reign to use them

Lancer on the other hand stood still resting on one of the branches his spear had both his arms hanging off of it, the Hound of Ulster had a very neutral expression on his face as the Heroic Spirit seemed to desire to be the one doing the killing even if the opponents were weaklings like the Society of light had proven. "It seems that all those people are good for is duelling" the Hound of Ulster noted in a bored fashion. Turning to his head to face Archer he asked "would you really mind if I stab a couple of them with my spear?" Lancers stood up and did a few stretches "sitting down here is almost killing me" the Knight of the Lance explained, the agitation was clear in the Heroic Spirits voice.

Archer paused as he nailed on with his bow getting them right between the eyes "Well I suppose so" Archer replied "just don't go overboard and use your noble Phantasm if one of them is about to escape" he informed his fellow Servant.

"Alright" Lancer said with a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he leapt onto the forest floor "I'll nail a couple of them and be done with it." It was then that he and Archer simultaneous froze as they felt the approach of seven unknown Servants, though one of them was strangely familiar. "Archer" the Hound of Ulster addressed one of those who had been named as Legendary Green Man "Are you feeling this?" he asked Archer in a dead serious voice.

"You're not the only ones" the Voice of Assassin said as he came from behind them materialising from his astral form. "Seven in total all aligned I suspect" the Demonic Fist Master stated.

"Let me guess we're going to greet these newcomers and see what they're up to?" Archer asked while Lancer had a vicious and bloodthirsty grin stretching from end to end of his face, clearly the hound of ulster was extremely excited about this new situation. At the end of the day while he was a Heroic Spirit Cú Chulainn was also a bloodthirsty hound, that was not an entirely bad thing as hound were rather loyal breed of creatures like most dogs.

Assassin nodded widening the grin the Hound of Ulster possessed and causing Archer to rest his head in his free hand. "Great" the Mythic Green Man muttered "I guess we should get to it, but before that Lancer would you do the honours?"

Lancer still grinning from ear to ear replied "It will be a pleasure" resting the pommel of his spear on the ground Lancer drew a rune that started a small fire that soon expanded as the three Heroic Spirits made their exit from the now burning forest.

"Someone is going to have to make sure that fire doesn't get out of control" Archer noted but saw that Lancer had drawn a few warding Rune in several places to prevent that "Well at least your prepared" he remarked at Lancer who only grinned fiercely in response, it was clear that the Servant of the Lance was rather looking forward to the conflict that was to come. Then again Lancer was just as bloodthirsty as the spear he wielded, though it tamed in comparison to his teacher.

"We'll only engage in hostilities after they have made the first move" Assassin the killjoy stated. But this didn't ruin Lancers mood, in fact the anticipation only make the Servant more excited. It seemed more than likely that these newcomers would make the first move considering the amount power radiating from a few of the Servants. These Heroic Spirits will have most probably come here not just to play or for sightseeing.

* * *

With Shirou Kotomine, Caster and Assassin were four other individuals who were also apart of their faction. Unlike those just named three of them had very different wishes for the Grail and only followed them because Shirou Kotomine possessed their Command Seals two of them held no love for him, the other did not care. Now the last one Lancer was just that loyal. Then again given who he was that was to be expected of a Heroic Spirit such as he.

Rider a dashing youth roguishly handsome with a bizarre shade of blonde that was almost green looked around the forest just outside where they had landed, his eyes were that of a Raptor and were scanning the forest in search of prey. A carefree smile was on his lips as he had sensed the presence of other Servants on the Island. Rdier wondered if any of them would provide him with a challenge, not that he expected any of the Servants to as their number so far as few and far between

Archer a Girl clad in Verdant green garments with green hair with cat like ears styled into it along with a tail. Her eyes were cold and held a beastly glint to them. Her hair itself was long and unkempt, yet despite this she could be called a 'Beautiful Beast in human form'. Like Rider she scanned the tree's sensing Servant's presence here was to be expected though she had only really expected to find nothing as the huntress viewed that Shirou was chasing a myth, even by her standards.

Saber was short of Stature covered in armour with a wicked horned helm, a legendary sword gripped tightly in her grasp. She also was gazing out to the forest in expectation. Most likely desiring to spill blood to sate her cruel nature.

The las among them was Lancer who appeared to be a young man with unkept white hair that was almost transparent, he had a red stone imbued into the centre of his chest and his gaze was as sharp as a sword. Though the gem was enchanting and illustrious what would draw most people's eyes was the magnificent golden armour Lancer had become one with. Unlike the other's his gaze was passive as he surveyed the forest. "We are being watched" he stated in his usual detached manner.

"Is that so?" Rider asked him cockily "what makes our _Hero of Generosity_ say that?" The Servant of the Saddle asked almost mockingly as his smile turned into a grin. On Rider's face it was less of a smile and more of a predatory challenge.

Lancer for his part did not even bother to grace Rider with a response looking deep into the tree line he raised one hand and pointed "there, that is where the closest one of them is" the Servant of the Lance stated while Rider took off at and incredible speed despite the fact that the Servant did not possess a mount. Rider had also neglected to consult any of the other Servants on whether he should go or not causing Shirou Kotomine and his fellow Heroic Spirits no end of grief.

"Ah such a heroic epic in the making" Caster or Shakespeare as his real identity mused "the Invulnerable Demigod from the Trojan Wars taking off into the unknown in search of his Masters enemies." Caster seemed a bit too excited.

Shirou Kotomine couldn't help but sigh "Caster" he addressed the Servant 'here is a modern day work of literature 'Miscommunication Kills'" the Heroic Spirit stated. "We did not need Rider to go off and make us enemies when we needed none and have enough as it is. Ruler as she is may be just a single step behind us and if she gets to Saver first then all we were working for would be for not" he explained. What the former Ruler Class Servant didn't say but was still heard was 'Don't force me to use a command seal on either of you'. What that command entailed may be different as Rider was more useful than Caster in combat, although Caster had his moment were he was extremely useful Kotomine was highly tempted to order the playwright to kill himself. Fortunately for Caster the Religion the former Ruler Class Servant had a knack for pushing it's followers away from giving into temptation so the Servant of Spells was fine fore now. Once again Shirou Kotomine found himself sighing at Rider "Lancer" he addressed the most Loyal Servant. "I'm going to try and defuse the situation if Rider did go and plain straight attack whoever it was he found" Amakusa Shirou Tokisada explained.

Lancer, Karna the Hero of Genrosity nodded in confirmation, Shirou did not need to ask the Servant to be in reserve in case things went south that was one of the many advantages to having Lancer on your side, his loyalty was foremost among that.

"You expect me to stand here and guard the base camp" Saber protested almost enraged at the prospect "are you trying to insult my honour?" she asked. The Knight of Treachery was more akin to the Berserker Class than a Saber, but they would need to address the embittered and hateful Heroic Spirit otherwise they would have to put her down, not particularly hard since Lancer would do it with relative ease, but at the moment they could not afford to deplete their forces just yet.

"If you truly desire to come with us, then so be it" Shirou Kotomine stated. "However If you try to engage in hostilities while we are trying to negotiate I will use a Command Seal to restrain you" he threatened. "Is that understood?" Shirou asked.

Saber snarled something incoherent (several death threats and some threats of torture) beneath her helm but other than that she offered no more protests and nodded her head. Though the motion was slow and had to be forced in the literal sense.

Shirou Kotomine looked at Lancer who now had to remain with Archer, Assassin and Caster. While Archer was of the Knight Class in the Servant System if another Archer and another one of the knight Classes came they could be overwhelmed. Lancer saw the predicament and saved Shirou the rouble of asking him and simply walked back to were Caster and Assassin were to show that he understood. Shirou gave him a grateful nod and then departed with the bloodthirsty Saber.

* * *

A black spear met a red one as two Heroic Spirits clashed. The Hound of Ulster faced of against one of the Greek Heroes in the siege of Troy in a near Even match. While it seemed that the other Rider had the advantage being faster and stronger than Lancer was, that wasn't by much. As their endurance and battle continuation went the two of them were evenly matched. Both possessed unrestrained ferocity and both seemed to be genuinely enjoying their little encounter.

The Two broke apart Lancer jumping deeper into the forest and Rider jumping closer to the shore "While you may wield that spear with great skill, it doesn't seem to possess any special effects as you could call it, nor is your luck parameter" Cú Chulainn stated his red slitted eyes gazing into the Rider's own yellow ones. In truth the Wrought Iron Hero had informed him of the Spear and it's abilities as well as who it's owner was. "Perhaps a Rider then" he guessed. Taking Hans Christian Anderson's suggestion "Go ahead Rider, summon your mount" he stated "I'll even wait here for you while you do it." Lancer then took up a relaxed pose as he stood up straight and propped Gáe Bolg on his shoulder.

"Summon my mount for just a single Servant" Rider asked mockingly "I'll only use it when a real threat emerges" he mocked. "Beside there is no way you can hit even damage me" Achilles stated arrogantly as he had not yet learned of his foe.

"You sure about that, the people around in this era say that everyone had their _Achilles_ heel" Lancer retorted earning an a more savage grin from the Hero of the Trojan War. Still Lancer's Grin was just as feral and al the more bloodthirsty.

"Is that so" Rider replied a dangerous tone in his voice "Let's see if you can get my heel then" he sneered as the to of them clashed together the black spear clashing against the red sending sparks flying and shaking the trees they fought around.

Achilles was not blinded by rage at Lancer's comment but he fully intended on making what he did to Hector look tame compared to what was in store for the Hound of Ulster. The two Heroic Spirits clashed moving extremely fast now and Rider was surprised that Lancer was keeping up with him matching blow for blow and counter so far neither of them had actually scored a hit on each other. Finally Achilles managed to land a blow on the Hound of Ulster though it was with his fist not his spear. Achilles's mad grin almost vanished as he saw Lancers Red spear coming in to slash at him. Rider barely avoided it on principle less than believing that it would hurt him but actually stumbled back when he received a kick to his face that was the follow up. It seem that Cú Chulainn had purposely take a blow so that Achilles would leave himself open to receive a deadly counter. While Rider had avoided Gáe Bolg he had not been able to avoid Lancer's kick that had caught him in square across the right side of his face managing to bruise it and drive the Servant of the Saddle back a few feet and onto his rear as the Servant of the Lance leapt back as he needed to regroup and Rider was far from helpless.

What surprised Achilles was that he had actually felt that blow. It was then that his savage grin returned in full force. It seemed that his foe was capable of harming him, meaning that the Lancer before him had the same rank in divinity as he did or even higher. "Well that was interesting" Achilles commented "It seems you are definitely worth my time after all" he commented twirling his spear. "I won't go easy on you like just before" Rider promised.

"This time I'm going to go all out" Lancer stated stealing the words from Achilles's mouth. The Hound of Ulster then disappeared in a flash appearing behind Rider "and kill you" Lancer said in a tone devoid of emotion as he thrust his lance at Rider you was barely able to dodge it before he counter with a wild swing of his own spear an insane grin on his face that mirrored Lancer's both their eyes had a predatory glint to them. The bloodlust emanating from both the Servants intense.

The Two's clash continued each one now going all out, while it was clear that Rider was the stronger fighter it was equally clear that Lancer was the more skilled of the two combatants. While Rider disliked his invulnerability as it stole away his ability to enjoy a fight he had never really face an opponent like Lancer who was able to overcome it and he was paying for that with his victory as the two Servant's fight was going to grind into one of attrition. However Lancer possessed an advantage that Rider did not have. The distinct knowledge supplied to him from the Throne of Heroes about Rider thanks to the Wrought Iron Hero and his ability to structurally grasp objects being used on Rider's Spear.

Achilles still had the feeling that if Lancer utilised his Spear that was most certainly his noble Phantasm he would need do all I his power prevent that. Rider didn't know how but he had the feeling that if he actually got even so much as scathed with that spear that was baying for his blood it would be all over for him. Still the Servant of the Saddle had no intention of letting the Servant of the Lance win. As the two leapt back to gain some distance between each other, they both noted that the area of the forest they had been fighting in was torn up rather badly. "This is rather enjoyable" Rider admitted "being able to fight to the death without any real reason just for the sake of it, its a rather enjoyable feeling wouldn't you agree?" Though lancer gave no verbal response his fierce grin was the answer Rider needed. "Alright then" Achilles began as he twirled his spear once more "The final Round" he stated "since your more than worthy I guess I can pull out my chariot."

"RideR" a voice he the Servant of the Saddle knew well called out to him forcing the Heroic Spirit to stop so a Command Seal would not be required. Shirou Kotomine and Saber had caught up to them. "Rider stand down" the man in the Priest clothes instructed "You were not to attack any Servants until they showed themselves to be hostile" he explained. The one that was most obviously Saber snorted at this in contempt at this, clearly the Knight of the Sword had other ideas.

" _That is Mordred the Knight of Treachery_ " Archer's voice echoed in Lancer's mind. This meat that that was the son of the King of Knights whom he had faced in the Fifth Grail War. Lancer reasoned that Mordred like her father was most probably female not male and was would look like her 'father' as she certainly possessed the height or lack of. The Hound of Ulster briefly wondered if Mordred would fall for the trap that was his spear Gáe Bolg and try to block it.

"My apologies" Shirou Kotmine said with a polite bow "We just arrived here and Rider here wanted to see if a Servant here could prove to be a challenge for him" the Heroic Spirit that was posing as a Master explained.

Lancer noticed that this man had a body unlike the other Heroic Spirits, he also noticed the resemblence to Archer and Kirei Kotomine and even more surprisingly the kid name Emiya Shirou " _Archer are you seeing this?_ " he asked.

" _Yes_ " the Wrought Iron Hero replied. " _I don't remember having any relatives nor do I remember ever dressing like Kotomine._ " in the a dark corner of Archer's mind his mind was already playing through scenarios where he had been found and raised by Kotomine. The Counter Guardian did not like any of these and had a hard time figuring out how he would not have been used for mana to supply Gilgamesh with.

"So I was hoping we could end these hostilities" the man who looked like Archer explained "As a man of the clothe I Shirou Kotomine promise you we are not here for any malign purposes."

" _Now that is familiar_ " Lancer noted likening this new Heroic Spirit to Kirei Kotomine "What was that?" Lancer asked blinking in surprise as he realised the name the Heroic Spirit used "I could have sworn you said the word Kotomine" he said.

It seemed that the other three Heroic Spirits were caught off guard by what Lancer had just said. "You know me?" Shirou asked a little suspicious but the Servant before him seemed to be genuine when he asked that question.

"No" Lance rreplied "I know of a Kirei Kotomine though, but it seems the only thing you two have in common is that you are as I believe a certain lad and lass I knew put it 'Fake Priest'" He stated.

"And what makes you think I am a this 'Fake Priest' then?" Shirou Kotomine asked. While he was not offended as they seemed to know that he was an Executioner of the Church he was wondering if they had realised if he was a Heroic Spirit.

"Perhaps it's because he was an Executioner of the Church" a new voice answered as a man who looked similar to him appeared. This Heroic Spirit was taller than Shirou Kotmine and his white hair was neatly comber back. Also his facial structure was more mature and Amakus Shirou Tokisada found himself wondering if he was looking at himself in a few years. The Man was clearly wearing a Holy Shroud or two since they seemed to be separate, though he did also have a similar taste in fashion due to the similarities in the colour scheme. "That and Kirei Kotomine was a madman hell bent on unleashing All the Worlds Evils into the world" he explained not once letting hs eyes drift from 'Shirou'

"Are you Shirou as well?" The Saber Class Servant questioned Archer who smiled cynically in response to her question. Causing the Knight of treachery to grin her teeth, though 'Shirou' was more interested in what Archer had just said.

While Archer could tell them he was just a nameless Servant he had been known as the son of Emiya Kritsugu, he was the one whom the Magus Killer had saved during the Fuyuki fire at the conclusion of the First Grail War. But he was not Shirou Kotomin so that Answer came naturally to him "No" he replied and left it at that not once looking at the knight of Treachery as it stirred long lost memories of the woman he had loved and instead fixing his gaze on the unknown Servant. If this 'Shirou Kotomine' was anything like him or another _Archer_ he knew then the man was rather manipulative. Though they needed to determine his goals before they decided to stand against him. Still with a name as Kotomine the means at least should be questioned even if thegoal was noble. Archer found it rather ironic that he above all people was thinking about that when he was guilty of doing the same if not worse in his life and as a Counter Guardian.

"Kirei did that?" Shirou Kotomine asked more than stated "I always knew there was something wrong with him" it seemed this individual did not find it surprising. "Still what is your answer to ceasing hostilities?"

Archer looked at Lancer who shrugged "I'm happy to call it a tie for now" he stated. Everyone present hear the for now' part meaning that the Hound of Ulster intended to pick up where they left off, but that was to be expectorated.

While Rider did not seem to delighted by the prospect he did nod his head in acceptance though it was only because the two of them would be having their rematch at a later point "Fine" the legendary greek hero managed a little grudgingly.

Archer and Lancer then entered Astral form before anything else could have happened leaving Shirou Kotomine, Saber and Rider alone. "I hoped they would have stayed longer so I could have asked them about Saver" 'Shirou' admitted before he turned to leave with Rider and Saber following in his wake. "Though I suppose we can play it safe and limit our activities for a time" he stated noting the malicious power that was elsewhere. "But first I will have to deal with that.

* * *

Pegasus could not believe what he was seeing from the hidden camera's that he had actually placed around the islands around Duel Academy to monitor Sartorius's movements. The forest that Sartorius was in had been turned into a deathtrap killing a thirty five out of his fifty followers and that number had only been lengthened due to two of Hakuno's Cards one who Pegasus suspected was Robin Hood himself due to his choice of clothing and his skill with a bow. The other was the one he had recognised as the wielder of Gáe Bolg, Cú Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster. It was the latter who due some runic symbol that lit that part of the forest on fire chasing the members of the Society of light out.

The Creator of the Modern Duel Monster System was grateful that they had contained the Fire as well so that it didn't spread using what he believed could only be called Warding Runes. Pegasus did not recognise the Red haired Youth with them but suspected that he was another one of Hakuno's cards as the man did appear on the Spell Card 'Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain' that the Ra Yellow employed to get an extra attack.

What had surprised Pegasus more was the arrival of what could be more 'Heroic Spirits' as he had dubbed them. "They were Seven in total and had seemed to come here in search of someone named Saver. Pegasus suspected that Hakuno might know who they were looking for but needed to see what these individuals wanted first. He also noticed that several of Hakuno's cards were in the forest monitoring these new arrivals. One of Hakuno's Monster's looked almost identical to one of the new arrivals. That one had been called the Hero of Generosity and the only one that came to mind for Pegasus was Karna, the rival of the Protagonist of the Mahabharata Arjuna as well as his half brother. The other six he had no idea.

The fight between the Cú Chulainn and the almost Green haired one was intense Pegasus had seen hints due to the Heroic Spirits behaviour that he may indeed be the Legendary Achilles due to the way he reacted to the Hound of Ulster's taunt.

"So this is a battle between Heroes" Pegasus mused seeing the destructive nature of Lancer's and Rider's clash. The head of Industrial Illusions also saw that despite the advantages Achilles would have with his invulnerability him and Lancer were evenly matched with the Hound of Ulster somehow managing to harm the Greek Hero."Perhaps it is due to the Hound of Ulster being the son of a more powerful Deity" Pegasus mused deciding that he needed to recap on his ancient Greek mythology as he couldn't correctly remember exactly what Thetis Achilles's mother was. Though Pegasus also made a note to brush up on every legend and folktale as well.

Still what he had seen made the Shadow games look tame, not this was just one confrontation between two Heroic Spirits and this made the Shadow Games look like a friendly argument between friends and even then that was an understatement of the highest level as it appeared that the in the first two engagements that had been extremely violent and destructive both Heroic Spirits had been holding back, when both of them had gone all out the battle had gotten downright destructive. And Pegasus was wondering why they weren't feeling any tremors. Fortunately one of the newcomers came and put an end to the two's clash, though he did bring another with him in case Cú Chulainn was not too obliging. It seemed that another one of Hakuno's Heroic Spirits though he shared some similarities with the newcomer who was trying to cease the violent confrontation. The Heroic Spirits had ended hostilities and departed The Hound of Ulster and the other one Pegasus could not identify dematerialising above all things and the other three returning to their landing point. "Kaiba is going to need to be informed of this development" Pegasus mused. As he sent the recordings to Kaiba.

* * *

Elsewhere in the island that Duel Academy was situated one another Heroic Spirit had landed. Due to all the commotion with the Society of Light made she was able to slip by unnoticed. The White haired Girl with greenish to yellow eyes looked up and sense the presence of other Heroic Spirits "They will not hurt _Brother_ " She stated "We will not let them" Holding the black jacket that she had received from her _brother_ the girl made a beeline for the trees before she vanished into them. "We need to find him" she said to herserlf or her 'selves' to be more exact. She could sense others whose presence were familiar to her "They will not have him" she snarled "they will not take _brother_ away from us."

* * *

While Sartorius was unhappy with the loss of the majority of his followers they had managed to make it into the Island though that had taken a bit of swimming and climbing. "We're not going to find any Students wandering about" Sartorius informed the, "Go out and look for their dorms they must be somewhere around here" he instructed. If there weren't at least he could gain a foothold as a base, the Obelisk Blue Dorm would make a perfect place. Still the Soothsayer couldn't lift the feeling that he was being watched by something with less than benign intentions. "As soon as I find the source of that annoying Card I am going to tear whoever it is apart with my bare hands."

* * *

Just in the Forest out of sight stood a _Violet_ haired Woman. She was an adult fully matured and wore a black suit. "So you are after Hakuno Kishinami" she asked rhetorically. "You should be careful what you say and who hears it." While she could tear the man and all his followers apart she needed to consult her sisters first on what sort of action they should be taking. Still she knew it would be less than kind to those who threatened her sister's beloved 'Sempai'.

* * *

 **So yeah while there were no Yugioh Duels you did get to see the Hound of Ulster and Achilles duke it out. Yeah and to those of you who don't know Achilles's invulnerability in the Nasuverse only works as long as the Heroic Spirit he faces has a lower ranking Divinity than he does. Now rider of the Red had a Rank C in Divinity while Lancer from Fate/Extra had a Rank B. Also the reason why lancer and Playable Archer pulled out was because they are trying to figure out the Red factions motives as Hakuno had requested them to. Cú Chulainn fighting Rider who was itching for a fight was more of self defence than anything else but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it. Because if you noticed both of them did. I had originally planned for Mordred to join the battle but I couldn't find a way sort of using a Command Seal to force them to end hostilities then and Lancer Archer and Iskander would not have agreed if Saber had joined. Also I am going to enjoy writing the King of Conquerors's reaction to seeing Mordred. It will be rather good. And Gilgamesh's reaction is going to be great. Also just to let you know that Ruler (Jeanne de Arc" is not far behind so this is but a taste of what is going to occur in the near future when things get Hectic.**

 **So if there is any ideas or feedback that you would like to share please feel free to review or PM me, though as always I would prefer it if you left a review as it is easier to sort and reerence that way (Yes I do read all of the reviews I receive and take any suggestions into account when I write the next chapter).**

 **Also to those of you who wanted to See Berserker of the Red sorry I couldn't think of a way to fit him without overloading the story with gar and destroying Duel Academy (too soon) so sorry about that.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Chapter until next time.**


	17. Chapter 16: Second Phase

**So I managed to make this one, seriously tis one was tough, I needed to put the Air conditioning on so that the Mac would not overheat, I had trouble with that when I was writing this earlier I would need to turn the Mac off to avoid it overheating. Seriously what is with Machines and having their performance effected by the season? Anyway I managed to write this fic so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _I'll admit that you're stronger than before. But because of that, you seem to have lost sight of what's truly important. Now listen carefully. The people of the village, who once abhorred you, have begun to admire you. They think of you as a comrade. It's because you fought hard for their acceptance. You once said it was everyone who cares about you who helped you get where you are now. If you forget others because you have power, and become arrogant and egotistical, you'll eventually become just like Madara. No matter how powerful you become, do not try to shoulder everything alone. Becoming the Hokage doesn't mean people will acknowledge you. But when the people acknowledge you, you can become Hokage. Never forget your friends!_ " -Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Shippūden

* * *

Jayden was laughing with his a Duel Spirit as the King of Conquerors told the Slifer red what they both hilarious. "A _nd then after the king of knights stated that the king had no choice but to be alone I went and used my greatest Noble Phantasm Ionioi Hetairoi and called all my warriors to my side_ " Iskander depicted for Jayden who laughed even harder " _and Waver, well he almost got his hair full of sand he had been on his hands and knees covering his head._ "

"Man that is hilarious" Jayden agreed as he laughed "I mean I never knew that King Arthur was female, even I though she was a guy," Jayden continued to laugh. "You are too good Iskander" he said to the Heroic Spirit. Winged Kuriboh was also finding this rather refreshing the furred Duel Spirit that sported wings when compared to the original also found this rather funny. It also found the way Iskander described the banquet of kings when Assassin had shown up and how the King of Conquerors had defeated them to be interesting Jayden himself had found the Servant of the Saddle's description of Waver's behaviour in certain situations to be hilarious.

" _That is interesting_ " Neo- Spacian Flare Scarab agreed thoughtfully. " _Though from what I have read of this planets history I always thought that Alexander the great was short, because when he sat on Darius the third's throne he was not tall enough for his feet to reach his foot stool_ " the beetle like Neo Spacian stated. " _More importantly you are well over two meters in height, given that history will not be a hundred percent accurate hat leads me to ask how tall was Darius the Third?_ "

Iskander laughed deeply and richly at this, but it was all in good humour as he was genuinely happy that someone had asked the correct question. " _You know that is the first time someone instead of asking me why I am so tall has asked how tall Darius III was_ _instead_ " he stated. " _To answer your question the King of Persia was a giant by all means a real mountain of a man_ " the King of Conquerors informed Flare Scarab. " _Still that is what happens when you let somebody else write about you_ " Iskander said " _I have said before that having your name known for two thousand years is a form of immortality but if it's only my name that is remembered then I would be happy with a hundredth of that time added to my own._ "

"A hundredth?" Jayden asked as he did the maths equation in his head "So it's two thousand times zero point zero, one?" scratching his head Jayden came to the answer, that's twenty years or so. "You'd only take twenty of those years" he asked.

Seeing that boy was confused Iskander simply shrugged " _I only lived for thirty or so years anyway_ " he informed the Slifer red. " _Besides even a single year is a long time in which one can do much, now imagine what you could do with twenty._ "

"Well quite a lot I guess" Jayden replied "heck, I'm not even twenty just yet" he admitted "That is more than I am old" the Slifer red laughed a little sheepishly "That is rather strange now that I think about, I had never thought about what I could do in my life before" the brown haired Slifer admitted "I just kind of wanted to keep on duelling and not stop" Jayden informed the King of Conquerors who nodded approvingly at what he had heard the boy say.

" _You are fortunate and are wise to have found a way of life that calls to you and that you desire to live by_ " the Iskander stated. " _But it is also sad because you will have to fight to protect your way of life much sooner_ " he explained.

"Yeah I know that" Jayden replied chipper as ever "I mean if it means protecting my friends I'll fight and as long as I have to, with them by my side there's nothing we can't do" the Slifer red declared.

Iskander looked the Jayden in the eye before a big grin split his face and he started laughing in approval " _My boy, that is your path of Kingship?_ " the King of Conquerors asked " _It is good that you did not choose the path of the solitary one._ " With a movement of his mighty hands he patted Jayden on the back almost causing the student to double over " _If you keep that mentality you won't go wrong_ " the Heroic Spirit informed him.

Jayden scratched his head confused "thanks I guess" he replied "But I'm not the next King of Games just yet" he informed Iskander. The Slifer Red did not know that the King of Conquerors was not talking about being the King of Games.

Alexis just watched confused as she could not see Duel Spirits but she had a very good idea of what was going on with Jayden. "Come on Jayden" she sighed "we need to find Hakuno as soon as possible" she reminded the Slifer Red.

"Relax Alexis" Jayden replied "I haven't forgotten "I was just getting some extra help" he explained. "If we can get our Duel Spirits to help us out in the search then we can definitely find him no sweat." the Slifer Red informed the Obelisk Blue.

Alexis wasn't too sure about this, while Jayden was the type of person who would do anything for his friends the boy at times could seem like a clutz when he wasn't duelling, in fact now that Alexis reflected on it besides being one of the best friends a girl or guy could ask for Duelling and his loyalty to his friends were some of his only actual redeemable qualities. Despite this he was still a very good person "Oh well okay" Alexis replied after some thought "Lets just not be caught slacking on the job, while the other's are working hard" she stated as the two of them resumed their search for their missing friend. Duel Academy despite what many people thought was a big place if it desired to be and it was possibly to get lost.

* * *

Seto Kaiba watched in a mix of horror, amazement and frustration at the video clip he was watching. It contained the Monster Card that Hakuno used named Lancer that Pegasus had identified as the Cú Chulainn facing off against an almost green haired individual whom Pegasus had suspected as being the Greek Legend Achilles. The fact that too long dead people one of which should only be able to manifest while a Duel was in progress was not what was bothering the second best duellist in the entire world the most. No what was bothering Kaiba was the clash of these two figures of myth, that is what troubled Seto Kaiba the most. When the two of them first Clashed the head of Kaiba was needless to say impressed. Both of them moved fast, incredibly so and their the scenery had started to already change when the two of them had first attacked each other before they had broken off. Kaiba had expected them to perhaps trash talk, he was more surprised that the two Heroes had actually started to trash talk to each other, no seriously while it was to be expected it was also to be not expected as these were the Heroes as they really were not as they had been protrayed. Then the second clash between the two happened.

This one made the first exchange of blows seem tame by comparison, now Kaiba really saw how Heroic Spirits battled each other. Even on the special slow motion cameras you couldn't perfectly follow the two's movements. Both of them seemed to be everywhere and yet nowhere and this was no magic both of them were using pure speed and skill. This and they were tearing the forest they were in apart with little to no effort on their part as the almost green haired one identified as Rider by Lancer, the Hound of Ulster himself were more focused on killing each other to even bother trying to actively destroy anything else. There were more of them who had yet to reveal their true strength, this is what a battle between heroes was like.

The Shadow games didn't even compare, no matter how dangerous and vicious the games made by the ancient Egyptian priests were, this just blew that out of proportion. Saying that the shadow games were a child's replica of this was an understatement, more akin to a toddlers replica and that was being generous. This was not something that could be made into asimilar system for children to play, no this was something so immensely violent and destructive that it would take actual skill and cunning to win, luck was only a factor that could help you so far and if you were to rely on it would get you killed. This battle between Heroic Spirits made even the not so easily fazed Seto Kaiba pause and watch in horror and amazement. Kaiba realised that whatever this was, a battle between Heroes was not something to take lightly, and somehow Pegasus suspected that Hakuno Kishinami had been the victor of one of these kind of blood sports. Kaiba himself doubted that he and Yugi Moto could survive forget about win even if they worked together and had Pegasus backing them up along with Bakura and Marik Ishtar. "This is beyond believable" Kaiba finally spoke after watching this. "Something of this magnitude, how is it possible, forget about how they managed to get these heroes from ancient legend into this era, how did any of this not get noticed by anyone, how did any of us not see this until now?" he asked. It wwas a good question that needed answers.

Pegasus nodded grimly "I know yet it exist and I have a feeling that this is not the first tie nor is it even close to the first" he explained. "Though I also desire to know how it was not noticed by anyone as well" the owner of Industrial Illusion stated.

Kaiba sighed "I guess we don't have any choice do we?" Kaiba asked rhetorically more of resigning himself to what he was about to to as the silence by Pegasus all the answer he needed. "Pegasus" he addressed the creator of the modern Duel Monster System. While Kaiba didn't really need to say it he the words and task would be heavier if he did not "Send for Hakuno Kishinami now he is the only person who knows anything about this so we will need to ask him some questions that only he has answers to." Pegasus nodded and called one of the Academy staff workers to go and collect the Ra Yellow. "As if we didn't have enough problems on our own" Kaiba commented referring to Sartorius and his society of light.

"Indeed" Pegasus agreed not using his usual way of speaking to Kaiba which showed how serious this issue was "indeed, evacuating the Students may become impossible now, and I suspect that no one save are own will believe us if we were to revel Sartorius's intentions to the world" Pegasus explained "I myself believe he has his lawyer just for that purpose, and now we have this issue with these Heroic Spirits whose intentions are unclear." That was definitely a problem for them.

"Hakuno Kishinami better have some of the answers to this" Kaiba stated, while he was not above threatening the boy he was more concerned about what this new threat would decide to do. While Seto Kaiba was a cold and ruthless man who people believed to be apathetic to most others, he was not one to endanger other's without good reason as such the second best duellist in the world was indeed concerned for the safety of the students at Duel Academy. "If he doesn't then I have a feeling we are going to be in the deep end of the pool without learning how to swim" Kaiba commented given from the sound Pegasus made it seemed the creator of Industrial Illusions agreed with him.

* * *

"And so our tragic hero in his desperate attempt to earn the favour of the wild maiden dashingly and foolishly challenge a foe who was in every way his match." Caster who was really Shakespeare monologued his retelling of the events after they had returned and Shirou Kotomine had given a full recount of the days events. "Taunted with his only weakness by the use of a saying that was very much vexing the Hero of the Lance goaded the Hero or the Saddle into combat where he surprised our brave hero in his attempt to seize victory. They both fought with the ferocity of lions spears each seeking to claim purchase and impale the other so that they may stand victorious of the other's mortal coil."

While Caster was very impressed with his own work most of the other's begged to differ. Archer rolled her eyes and looked into the forest as if expecting an attack, she knew that the _wild_ maiden that Shakespeare had referred to was her. While rider was able to make almost any and all women flustered when he flirted with them. Atlanta as she was known in life had no interest of like for being courted. If any who knew of her legend would easily tell why, she was the _chaste_ huntress after all.

Lancer was indifferent as usual, the Hero of Generosity was able to ignore the famous playwright's words as if they didn't even exist, then again Karna had an immeasurable amount of patience since he was also by all rights an accomplished archer.

Saber too was indifferent, the Knight of Treachery had sensed something similar about that other Servant who confronted the three of them with the Lancer. Something about that unknown Servant was familiar, at first Mordred had reasoned that it was because of his similar appearance to Assassin's Master Shirou Kotomine and she was not just talking about the skin and hair colour, he looked like an older version of the Executioner, the type that had matured into manhood unlike the boyish like appearance that the Master of Assassin possessed. But what actually nagged the Knight of Treachery the most was that it was not that that made his presence familiar. No if it was she would not have been this bothered by it. No what bothered Mordred was that he ha a similar presence on him to that of her _father_ now that she thought about it. It was not that the Unknown Servant had a similar presence to her _father_ it was that he possessed something the King of Knight's possessed. This intrigued and vexed Saber in equal Measure, what was it that he possessed, if it was her _father's_ it that meant it was hers by right, she was the true king of England after all. She at this moment desired more than anything else to confront that him.

Assassin just watched snaking an arm around her master and leaning on white haired man's shoulder as they shared conspiratorial and hushed whispers between each other that the other Heroic Spirits did not hear for some reason or another.

Now Rider's reaction to was much more open and got his point across quite well, it also got Caster to stop his monologue. "Caster" he addressed the Servant of Spells in all too friendly manner and a kind smile "do you want to die?" he asked, that smile had now turned into a feral grin.

Caster blinked as the Servant of Spells saw that Rider's spear was resting casually on the Servant of the Saddle's shoulder but Shakespeare knew that in less than a moment he could die unless his Master who was now Shirou Kotomine intervened on his behalf. The Servant of Spells noticed that while the former Ruler class Servant was well aware of what was going on he also saw that the Executioner was pretending to turn a blind eye to it as he and Assassin discussed important matter's together. In short Caster was on his own as Lancer would not interfere unless Kotomine ordered him to and Archer would gladly aid the Servant of the Saddle in putting the famous playwright down. So Caster did the smart thing and shut up. He could understand Rider's frustration very well, who would want their name being used as a warning for other's to remind them that no matter how powerful they were they would always possess a weakness.

Also add the fact the Rider's weakness seemed to be common knowledge also angered the Servant of the saddle. Shakespeare himself was trying to figure out if that barb that the lancer used was intentional showing that he knew who Rider was or was just him trying to provoke the Greek Hero in general, it succeeded either way even though it seemed the Lancer class Servant had been the one to make the first move getting right behind Rider and almost catching the Servant of the saddle off guard. It was clear to all members of the Red faction that whoever the blue haired and red eyed Lancer they had faced was, he definitely had an equal to higher ranking in divinity that Rider had.

Atlanta turned around as she sensed one of the other's approach her, to the Chaste Huntress's surprise it was not Rider who had come as usual but Lancer. The pale skinned Servant and Son of the Indian Sun deity. Atlanta briefly appreciate the difference in cultures as if Karna had been the son of Apollo her patron's twin brother he would have been very different, and not so unfortunate as he had been in life. "What is it?" the Servant of the Bow asked.

"You suspect that we are being watched" Lancer stated, he did not ask if she suspected no the Servant of the Lance simply stated that she suspected, while this was to normal people something extremely rude the Chaste huntress found his bluntness rather refreshing unlike people who used too many words (Caster). "As do I" Lancer added confirming that they held the same suspicions. "Though if this were your forest would you not keep watch on whoever came to it's edge."

Atlanta didn't answer, the Servant of the Bow didn't need to, if this was where she had resided then she would have definitely been monitoring them. At least this confirmed her suspicions that they were being watched. Most likely the others knew and just ignored it. Still While she had doubted that there would be a class called Saver for a Heroic Spirit to kill Archer was indeed interested since there was proof of Servants here as to what a Servant that qualified for this unique class was like.

* * *

Archer who was also known as the Green Man and the Faceless king or May King noticed that two of the enemy Servants were looking off into another direction of the forest "I think we should pull out for now" he said to Assassin who nodded.

"That is agreeable" the Demon Fist Master agreed. "We must pull back for now, as we both know they may discover us" both of the Heroic Spirits spoke in hushed tones. "We should report this back to Hakuno and the others" Assassin stated.

"That's a good idea" Archer replied "We'll regroup with Launcher and then head back" with this the Two Heroic Spirits entered Astral Form leaving without a trace and not attracting any attention to themselves.

* * *

"Well his is lame" Chazz complained as he watched two Obelisk Blues Duel as they tried to pass the time. The entire group had spilt up to look for Hakuno after Hasslberry came back and he hadn't. The Room he had walked into was the main stage area where duels were held currently two Obelisk Blues were duelling it out attempting to take out their frustrations about the situation they were in through the duel, so far it was working. "Hey Syrus" Chazz or Chazz Thunder as he was sometimes called addressed the blue haired Slifer. "Do you have any idea of where we should go?" the black Jacketed Slifer asked his fellow dorm mate. Seeing Syrus shake his head. " _Why did I have to be paired with Syrus above all people_ " Chazz complained. " _Bastion, Hassleberry or even Jayden would be preferable to this wimp_ " he whined. While the youngest of the Princeton brothers was by all means a selfish jerk at times, he was still kind enough not to say these thoughts aloud. There were two reasons for that, the first was that despite both of the students obvious floors they were still friends despite all of that, the second was that Chazz realised the real reason he was frustrated was that Jayden was paired with Alexis.

"Soldier" a familiar voice called out to the two of them as they saw Hasleberry and Bastion enter from on of the other entrances "I take it you haven't found Private Kishinami either" the dino-soldier stated in his militaristic way.

"That's" Chazz began "a negative" the black Jacketed Slifer stated. "I take it none of us have been able to find him, I wonder if Jayden and Alexis have had any luck?" he wondered aloud, he was surprised to get an Answer.

"No luck just yet" the voice of Alexis replied as Jayden and the Obelisk Blue walked in, "I'm surprised that none of us have been able to find him" she admitted. "Where could he be?" she asked "It's not like Hakuno to just up and leave without telling us." The sentiment was shared by the others, Hakuno would always explain to them where he was going and what he was going to do, so disappearing was not in the Ra Yellow's style.

"Are all of you looking for Hakuno Kishinami" a voice as boring as a chalkboard and as tired as one asked. "After I had escorted him to one of the rooms he was asked to go see Pegasus in the acting Chancellor's office." All six of the students turned around to see Professor Stein behind them "I heard you were his friends, so when I heard that you were looking for him, I felt that you needed to know" the professor explained.

"Ah Commander, sir" Hassleberry replied with a salute, "were you able to break up that duel?" the Dino-soldier asked eager to here how Hakuno was doing, but also wanting to see if the Ra Yellow had defeated that delusional and rude girl.

"Unfortunately when I got there it was in full swing, so I decided to see if Hakuno could win" professor Stein explained "in that regard he did rather flawlessly" he informed them. "Princess Rose should finish being disciplined round about now."

"Wait Hakuno duelled and I missed it" Jayden realised. "Aww man, I was wanting to Duel him next, I mean it would be really, really fun" the Slifer red stated. "I mean come on who better than to test my new cards out than the one who has similar cards them." Jayden reasoned. "Though I will admit this guy was not what I was expecting" he admitted taking out his deck and looking at the King of Conquerors in his mature as well as his youthful aspect.

"Jayden Yuki" Professor Stein addressed the Slifer Red "I am not sure why you have not realised it, but it could be due to the wording of the Card's names but Hakuno Kishinami was the one who made your new set of cards" he informed Jayden.

"And here I was taking bets that Jayden would be able to realise it on his own" Chazz remarked "Well at least I won" the black jacketed Slifer stated "Jayden didn't realise it until someone told him."

"If you actually showed up to my class and payed attention you may have realised something similar about all of Hakuno's cards" Professor stein stated "That similarity is in the one's you received as well" he informed the Slifer Red.

"Wow there is?" Jayden asked a little confused going over the cards he had seen Hakuno use Is it the fact that they all have this word called Moon Cell in their name or is it the fact that they all have professions in their name?" he asked.

"Your own cards do not possess the former" professor Stein replied. "But they do possess the latter, while it is not the answer I was looking for, you are correct nonetheless" he stated. "However there is one thing that you are missing, that is very crucial" the professor explained. Seeing that Jayden didn't realise what he was talking about Stein decided to expand on it for him "most if not all of Hakuno's cards have doubles" he explained "I believe some of you have noticed, that some of his cards share the same name besides being different monsters entirely." Seeing everyone except Jayden nod Professor Stein continued "The other card of that same monster is who they really are" he explained "all of them are either historical figures or heroes from myth" Stien stated letting that fact sink into Jayden's thick skull. "As such if you received someone like Alexander the Great with more than a single card for him, then it would be obvious that it was Hakuno who made that card."

"Pardon my asking" Bastion Misawa interrupted "but did you receive any of these cards" the Ra Yellow asked. Bastion himself had asked Hakuno once which was his favourite class to attend. Now while his fellow Ra Yellow replied that he enjoyed all of his classes a lot as he enjoyed learning in general, if Hakuno had to pick one he did state that he did like to attend Professor Stein's lectures. Pegasus had said that once you were finished that you could make a card or cards for a teacher of your choice, so going along that line of thought Hakuno may have made a card or cards for Professor Stein since he enjoyed the professor's class a lot and liked to stay in some days after class to learn more.

Professor Stein nodded "I was able to tell immediately" the man replied. In fact he had, given that he had been given a person who was a historical or suspected of being a historical figure, Stein had known who had designed those cards. The Professor also was quite touched that Hakuno had taken the time to find his style of Duelling and make a card suitable to that effect. It did show how much effort the Ra Yellow had put into the Cards he made.

"Well thanks for that professor" Jayden said before he turned his head to look over his shoulder to face the others. "Hey guys lets go see Hakuno" he said as they made their way to Pegasus's office.

* * *

A young with white hair who was barely into her teens walked up from the cliff she had just scaled. Shaking off the water on her she looked around the forest. " _Brother_ is here somewhere" she stated "We can feel that he is close by" she said wringing out the water from the jacket that he had given her. "Then once we're all together everything will become okay, and we will finally have the warmth and comfort that we desired" Jack stated as she leapt off into the forest at a fast pace.

* * *

"He would dare to even conceive of hurting Sempai" Meltlilith raged, the Alter Ego was very much in favour of going down to where the man named Sartorius who was obviously possessed by something was and ripping the soothsayer and whatever was possessing the man apart, limb from limb and essence by essence. While this was a more extreme measure all of the Alter Ego's desire, it was nonetheless accurate of what they should do to what in their shared opinion was a freak.

"Your sentiment is shared" Violet stated "however we also have another problem" she explained. The arrival of eight new Heroic Spirits of unknown alignment" the Alter Ego with the most control over their affections for Hakuno stated.

"Eight" Passionlip began a little shyly I could only count Seven and that was including the one that had obtained a body" she said meekly making note of the one named Shirou Kotomine as he was surely their leader, the fact that he possessed their command seals only confirmed this for them. "He does look like the nameless servant" she noted "but I am unsure of why I fel they are unrelated" Alter Ego who was meant to resemble 'the end of love and hate' stated meekly as was her nature.

"There was one more who entered not long after the other two, Assassin Class I believe" the Alter Ego of Purity gently informed Passionlip. "Since this group already possesses a Servant of the Assassin Class who can also serve as better Caster than their current one due to her unique Double Summon Skill, I do believe that we can say that this Assassin is unaligned" Violet stated without a hint of doubt in her voice, then again she was always stoic in the first place so you could never tell.

"They're all a threat to Sempai" Kingprotea in her inner form stated. The Alter Ego of 'Thirst and Love' was very worried for Hakuno as what could be seen as three threats had emerged right after one another.

"I don't understand why we can't just simply destroy all of them we are powerful enough to pul it off even if there were only two of us who confronted either of the groups" Meltlilith the'End of Pleasure' stated.

"Because that would upset Sempai" Passionlip replied a little nervous. "If we were going to do something like that then we should at least attempt to tell Sempai of what we were doing" the Alter Ego reasoned to no avail.

"With my love for Sempai that kind of mutual understanding is already unnecessary" Meltlilith informed her. It was no secret to her other sisters that her love for their Sempai was strange, she did not feel the need to converse with Hakuno as she already loved him so much that she didn't feel the need for it. Meltlilith didn't have any real desire to touch him as that amount of pleasure for her was already unsatisfactory. Finally in a similar sense to what the End of Pleasure had just declared before was that she had no intention of telling Hakuno that she wanted him to love her as that kind of mutual understanding between the was unnecessary. Beneath the Alter Ego's domineering attitude and permanent perch on her high horse was a total devotion to the person she had fallen in love with. Now even by her sister's standards that unfortunate person was Hakuno Kishinami. It seemed earning the affections of the incarnation of self pleasure was rather tiring not to mention deadly.

Violet sighed at her Sisters Antics, for now I say we protect Hakuno" she stated, Violet was the only one to refer to Hakuno by his name. "No doubt he will try to face two if not all of these threats and the Heroic Spirits who surround him may accidentally leave an opening for an enemy to exploit, so I say that it would be best to show our love for Hakuno by being the ones to protect him when no one else can" she suggested. Fortunately this was met with acceptance by the her siblings.

* * *

Sartorius let out a sigh of relief while they were not able to make it to the Obelisk Blue Dorm as he would have liked they had managed to find the Slifer Red dorm which had an attachment that could fit all of them in. "Step one arrive at Duel Academy, Step Two set up a Base camp to perform our activities" Sartorius's checked off the things he had been able to do "Now step three convert Duel Academy and all in it into seeing the _Light_ " he said with a vicious grin. "All except those who are messing up my predictions, I will make sure to remove them permanently myself" he stated and gave an evil laugh. None of his followers were disturbed by it in fact some of them cheered him and joined in.

"While I admit they did a good job of setting that Forest against us as a death trap w made it through even if there is only fifteen besides myself left that is more than enough." he stated "I'm not checkmate just yet." taking out his phone he dialled a number "Hello" the soothsayer said as he awaited the reply "yes it's me" he confirmed ad waited for the next line of questions to stop."Well yes there seems to have been a bit of a complication" Sarotisu admitted. Now the line of questioning became more serious "yes I will need every duellist you can get your hands on" he stated a the other person asked another question that caused the soothsayer to smile well I'd imagine it would be a great honour to duel against you after all"

Closing the Phone he had Sartorius looked at the "I can't wait to see the look on Aster's face" he stated a malicious smile creeping across his showing his rather inhuman teeth. "It will be a sight to behold indeed, sometimes the things you are looking for are indeed undery our very nose." Sartorius stopped himself at that moment "Why did I not think of that sooner" he stated "Well this is going to work" he said to himself.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami did not know why he had been brought to the acting Chancellor's Office all he knew was that Pegasus Sensei wanted to speak with him for some reason. Perhaps it was something related to the Duel he had against the girl who had named herself Princess Rose, now while the former NPC was polite had found her extremely lacking when compared to the Royalty he had known and befriended. Compared to Leonardo the girl could not compare in presence or class.

Hakuno after he was left at the door knocked util he heard Pegasus tell him to come in. "Pegasus Sensei" he greeted the man. "You called me" the former NPC stated as he walked into the room.

"Yes Kishinami boy, I did call for you" Pegasus answered "Take a seat, we have much to talk about and little time to do so in" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System explained.

As Hakuno was about to sit down the screen flashed to life and Hakuno found himself face to face with Seto Kaib, "Ah Kaiba Sama" he greeted bowing politely as form demanded "I'm sorry, if I am preventing anything here" the former NPC said.

Kaiba was clearly caught off guard by the sincerity in Hakuno's voice and how the student wasn't kissing his ass and instead was just being polite in general to him. "No" the owner of Kaiba corp finally managed after he had regained some of his bearings "As Pegasus said, we have much to talk about and little time to do so" he repeated what the owner of Industrial Illusions stated. "In fact there is something that we believe that you could help us with." Kaiba informed the former NPC.

"I'd be honoured to be of assistance to both you and Pegasus sensei, Kaiba sama" Hakuno replied. "How may I be of assistance" the victor of the Moon Cell Grail War and the Sakura Labyrinth asked.

Seto Kaiba took in a deep breath before letting it out, clearly tis was something important but the former NPC couldn't fathom what he would need to ask him above all people about. "Just today not too long ago seven individuals landed on a reported stolen vehicle on the Island of Duel Academy, one of them engaged the Card you call Moon Cell Lancer" Kaiba stated and Hakuno immediately where this is going. "Pegasus here believes them to be of a similar existence to your own Monster cards that are as he believes to be Heroes from legend and history" the Owner of Kaba corp explained. He didn't get any further as understanding the situation he was in and that they weren't accusing him of anything Hakuno spoke.

"Kaiba Sama" he addressed the worlds second best Duellist "Pegasus Sensei" he addressed the acting Chancellor "Are you sure you want to know this?" he asked.

It was Pegasus who answered this time "Kishinami boy" he began "While I am sure yo have only hidden things that would be better left buried, I must inform you that we suspect that this Island is going to become a battle ground" the Owner of Industrial Illusions stated. Hakuno heard an edge of seriousness to the man's tone that he had not heard before, showing how concerned Pegasus really was.

It was just then that Jayden and the others who had just come walked in "Hey Pegasus is Hakuno here?" Jayden asked before he and the other's creeped out by seeing a the stern visage of Kaiba glaring at them. "Oh sorry" Jayden said as he scratched the back of his head "I didn't think we were interrupting anything" he admitted. "I guess we should go and wait outside." the Slifer red stated as he and the others began to make their retreat.

"No" Kaiba stated "I believe since this concerns your friend Hakuno Kishinami it concerns yourselves as well" he stated "That is if it is okay with you" he said looking at Hakuno.

"If this is about the Shadow games then we already know that Hakuno has competed in something like that" Bastion stated "though we also know he was forced to compete in them."

"Calling what he fought and won in the shadow games is referring to rocket science as if it was something a buffoon who could only count with his fingers and toes" Seto Kaiba chided the Ra yellow. "What your friend fought in from what I have seen is something far worse and all the more destructive" he stated. Kaiba then turned to Hakuno "My apologies" he said "It is not for me to tell. I was only referring to the battle that went down a little earlier."

Now everyone was surprise at this, Seto Kaiba apologising, how scary did Hakuno have to be to get the man to do that, then again, if what the head of Kaiba Corp had said was true then Hakuno was definitely someone worthy of his respect.

"It is alright Kaiba sama" Hakuno replied "They are my friends I suppose it is better to let them know as now if I tell them to go away it would be hiding it from them" the former NPC explained.

"Geez Hakuno" Chazz began "If there is something that you would rather not have us know just say that you want to keep it a secret we won't pry and we'll keep the slackers from prying as well" the black Jacketed Slifer informed him.

"My thanks Chazz Sempai" Hakuno replied "But we are friends so now that you know of it just a tiny bit, it would be unfair to hide it from you" he informed them with a smile "I'd rather not have to hide anything from my friends."

"If that is the way you feel then I will respect that" Seto Kaba stated. "So now that we have got that cleared what can you tell us about these battle between these Heroic Spirits?" he asked.

"I think while Hakuno would be able to give you a good explanation I would be able to give a more detailed one" said a man with white hair and tanned skin as he materialised. He wore a black vest and boots and his eyes were the colour of steel. "Like Hakuno here I myself am a former Victor of the bloodsport and like him it was not by choice" the man informed them. "I once had a name, but now I am Just a nameless hero who was summoned as the Archer class" he explained.

"Very well then" Kaiba stated "Archer as you refer to yourself as can you please inform those present of the details of why Heroic Spirits are forced to fight each other?"

Archer smirked as he began "Well what is now the called the Holy Grail Wars began in when several Magi were conducting a ritual to revive the Third Magic named the Heaven's Feel."

* * *

 **Omake- Kaiba's solution and Lancelot's justice**

"This is the only way Kaiba said to himself as he steeled himself for what he was about to do "Duel Academy had been evacuated so we can take out this Society of Light and these Heroic Spirits in one shot. As he flew over the Ocean in his Blue eyes white Dragon Jet Kaiba was reminded of that dream he had experienced earlier. "Must have been something I ate" he reasoned as he flew forward.

As he flew over Duel Academy Kaiba finally did as he had and Pegasus had planned "say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon bomb" he declared as he dropped a nuke on Duel Academy erasing it from existence "Bullseye" he said. It was then that the Owner of Kiaba corps Jet designed as a dragon showed him something on his feed. It seemed that the armoured one wielding the sword and the white haired one were still very much alive. "Kabai snarled turning the jet around "I guess, I'll just have to do it properly this time" the Owner for Kaiba corp stated as he flew to drop his backup nuke. He never noticed the knight shrouded in darkness on top of his jet, then again that shouldn't be possible so he could be forgiven for that.

Berserker roared expressing his hatred for the knight who had betrayed his king and several rope like extensions burst forth from his armour and attached itself to the jet. Blue eyes turned to red and white to black as the Servant of Madness claimed the Jet as his own Noble Phantasm. Making it move like a real Dragon as it charged towards the Knight of treachery and the Hero of Generosity.

There was only too words echoing through Mordreds skulls as she noticed the Dragon with a Knight Riding on top it as it swatted Lance aside breaking the Heroes body as it charged into her and exploded. 'Oh' and 'Shit' seemed to define the two words and their meanings rather well.

Lancer and Hakuno watched in horror at the scene as the it happened only to hear Berserker's Roar of triumph "Kaiba died" Cú Chulainn stated in horror.

"You're" Hakuno stammered pointing a finger at the Servant of Madness "You're not human" the former NPC cried.

Kaiba awoke and saw a very bizarre sight before him, the tanned man with white hair was here again "I guess there is a reason why can also classify for the Rider class" Archer stated.

"You mean that shit the giant was not a dream" Kaiba roared in disbelief as Archer nodded

"By the way" Archer began "Yugi dropped in again, perhaps the two of you should catch up."

* * *

 **How did you like it, so this Chapter was more of a setting the scene in regard to the light arc, as you can see Sartorius was just done but not out. Also I was asked by a reviewer if I knew he was being possessed. The Answer was yes I just had some fun making him suffer or to be more exact making the light suffer, in cannon he had it way too easy.**

 **So yeah they are going to here about the Grail Wars from Archer, and as you can imagine it is going to be one hell of a revelation for the Jayden and the Gang, Kaiba and Pegasus less so because they already had suspicions about it and saw just one encounter just recently.**

 **So I am sure everyone knows who Sartorius is talking to over the phone so I'll leave that be.**

 **So anyways thanks for reading the Chapter if you have any ideas or feedback that you would like to share or tell me please feel free to review or PM me. Though like always I would ask that you leave a review as it is much easier to sort and reference that way when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **Anyways thanks again for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, until next time.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Begining of the Storm

**So yeah when I was able to update this new Chapter faster than normal, which is great. Anyway I will admite I myself am not too happy with this Chapter however it would leave Character's out of character if I didn't do it that way I managed though I will admit the first scene did take me two days to write as it was extremely difficult to make them tell it without Seto and Pegasus calling Archer out for hiding something, so I had to make the explanation at least a little longer, though I did have them leave out parts and make them work out some on their own as well as ask questions. Really Missing the EMIYA from Fate/Stay Night round about now, I wish I could tell half truths and technical truths half or outright lies as well as that bastard did. Anyways here's the Chapter I hope you enjoy. Oh yes a thank you FateLover for your Reviews I really appreciate the feedback you give.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _Even if I could redo the past, I must not take back what has already happened, because if I do that, everything would be a lie: those tears, that pain, those memories, that cold reality that hurts my heart, all of it. There were people who died in pain. There were people who risked their lives to save others. There were people who mourned for the deaths. But then, if everything were taken back and it did not happen, where would all of those go? The dead people would not come back. Reality cannot be overturned. To continue on remembering the pain and the weight… isn't that how lost things remain? People will eventually die and death itself is sad, but pain shouldn't be the only thing that remains. A death is painful, but it also leaves behind bright memories. As I am bound by these people's deaths… As I am protected by my memories of Kiritsugu... I believe memories become constraints and change the people living now... Even if... They are memories that will eventually be forgotten._ " -Emiya Shirou, Fate/Stay Night

* * *

"Heaven's Feel" Pegasus repeated what the Archer had just said "Third Magic, I confess I have no knowledge of what you have just spoken of" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System informed Hakuno Kishinami and the nameless Heroic Spirit.

"I could tell you what the Third Magic was and why they wanted to recover it, but if I were to go into the details, we would not be getting anywhere" the Heroic Spirit turned his steel coloured eyes to Kaiba "But it's explanation is necessary so that you understand why they were attempting to get retrieve it." Archer then looked at all but Hakuno with a hardened stare and a seriousness that put Kaiba to shame "However whatever I say stays within this room and is never repeated to anyone else."

"Uh solider" Hassle berry addressed the Heroic Spirit a little confused are you going to say something that is highly classified that would force you to have to kill us if we discovered it, intentional or unintentional?" the dino-soldier asked the Servant of the Bow in as serious a tone as he could, but he was also somewhat intimidated by the presence of the Heroic Spirit. Still the fact that he managed to pick up on this showed that Hassleberry was more intelligent that the dino-soldier seemed at first glance.

"How very observant of you" Archer commented "Yes and Magi jealously guard their secrets and kill to do so but hypnotism also serves as a way to make others forget" the Servant explained. "The more people you have using it, the less effected it is" Archer informed them. "As such Magi seek to keep the secret of magic a secret otherwise their own strength and power will dwindle and that is something they specifically desire not to happen." Archer informed all of them. He was one of the best Servant to explain it. It seemed even Kaiba was unnerved by this explanation. Then again Archer was not telling them that this was from another world. That should be kept a secret, right next to the fact that Hakuno was actually and NPC created by the SERAPH.

"No way" Jayden stated "Are you telling us that Hakuno here would have to hypnotise us if we discovered anything about him that he didn't not to reveal." it seemed Jayden was unnerved in his own way, but it seemed like the boy was not over reacting but doing the exact opposite to the effect. "Boy I'm glad I didn't push the personal issues now aren't I" the Slifer Red and de facto leader of the group commented. "I wouldn't have wanted to force him to do something like that to us when we were his friends."

"We would have never discovered this if not for something to do with Kaiba and Pegasus over there" Bastion reminded him. While Hakuno had not been deceiving them the Ra Yellow knew that their friend had been keeping secrets for a reason.

"Now Magi is a collective term for a group of Magus as a whole" Archer explained "They do not consider themselves magicians as the Magic they are able to produce in is now available through science modern day society" he informed them. "Now what we are talking about was the Third of the last Five True Magics remaining in the world according to Magi" the nameless Servant stated. "They are more akin to miracles occurring, and the users of such magic are genuinely extremely powerful." Seeing that everyone aside from Pegasus was wanting to know what the Third Magic he had spoken of was or at least a glint of what it could do was the nameless servant decided to tell them a tiny bit. "the Heaven's Feel is a magic that allows for the materialization of the soul allowing one's soul not to degrade after it no longer possesses an anchor to the world" he explained "an incomplete version of it is used to allow Heroic Spirits like myself to exist here long after our deaths." Archer left out the part that it that they could be summoned before their Legends began or during it. That part none of them needed to know, just yet if ever. "So as you can see it allows people to be effectually immortal in a sense, so you can imagine why they wanted it like that."

"That doesn't explain why they chose to summon Heroes from the ages past" Kaiba stated "Or why the Heroes would agree to serve the Magus as you put it that summoned the." It seemed that Kaiba was getting a little impatient.

"Well you see the Heroic Spirits were originally meant to be a blood Sacrifice" Archer informed them smirking at Kaiba. "But as you can imagine the ritual that had been devised also had another side effect if one did not receive the third magic upon completion." Archer no closed his eyes as he let the bomb that he and Hakuno had been holding drop to the ground and explode, in the metaphorical sense, they didn't want to kill anyone present. "You see the ritual if completed and you didn't get the heaven's Feel upon completion instead you would a receive a wish, and I am talking about one without any strings attached that was only limited by the scope of your imagination" Explained opening his eyes now that he had finished that explanation.

Silence was all that was heard through the room for several moments after before it could burst out into cries of disbelieve Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus cleared their throats making everyone fall silent before they even began to protest at the implications of what the nameless Hero had just said. "So I can understand why they made such a ritual and why it wasn't successful the first time" Kaiba stated referring to the betrayal that was inevitable when power like that could be achieved.

"I must ask if the Heaven's Feel was so important why would a Magus as they are called kill his fellows, if they had been the ones to devise this, more importantly how did it turn into a bloodsport" the founder of Industrial Illusions asked.

"You see all Magi have a shared collective goal that they go about in their own separate ways" Archer informed Pegasus. "Now you see they actually don't want to share the achievement with any one save perhaps a few individuals that they are close to."

Hakuno saw that Archer was looking straight at him as his sign to give the rest of the explanation "Well most Magi if not all desire to reach Akasha the root of all creation which is the location of the Akashic Records" he explained.

"The Akashic Records" Pegasus interrupted surprised as if he had seen a ghost "They actually exist?" he asked in shock. Clearly the well travelled and well learned man who had been able to figure out part of what was going on had heard of them.

"Whats wrong Pegasus?" Jayden asked not understanding why the man was so shocked. "It just sounds like some kind of library, man I don't know why you are so shocked but is it really that big a surprise to you?" the Slifer red asked in his usual self, but part of that was put on due to other reasons that had to do with the explanation of what the ritual called the Heave's Feel was really for. He would not last in hearing what the Grail War was then if he was unnerved by a summarised explanation of this.

"I've heard that it was a term in theosophy that was coined in the late nineteenth century" Bastion stated showing that he had some vague understanding of it. "Though there exist no scientific proof that it exists, just some anecdotal records." It was then that the Ra Yellow noticed that everyone was staring at him, it took Bastion Misawa a few moments realised why. "Magic that cannot be replicated by scientific means, my apologies I was just stating what I knew to Jayden." The others also had not known.

"It was said that if one were to reach it and look at the Akashic records they would see thereon: the life experiences of every human since the beginning of time, the entire experiences of everything within the animal kingdom, the aggregation of the thought-forms of karmic nature that is also based on desire of every human unit throughout time." Pegasus informed them. "The greatest deception of the Akashic Records is that only one who is trained in it's ways can distinguish between what is an actual experience and those pictures that were created by imagination and keen desire" he stated. The creator of the Modern Duel Monster System then looked Archer and Hakuno "I take it these Magi are well trained, and that Kishinami boy here is as well."

"Your explanation of the Akashic Records is not inaccurate but is also lacking" Archer commented deflecting the question which some of those present noticed. "I will say that the Third and Fifth Magic both were the result of reaching the path without entering" Archer informed them "The First Second and Fourth True Magics were meant as the means as which one could reach it" the nameless Servant explained to his and Hakuno's stunned audience.

"I take it the reason why it devolved into a blood sport was because one of these Magi didn't want to share and also wanted to go the whole way to this Root as they call it" Kaiba stated more than asked. It was a good thing neither he nor Pegasus were Magi otherwise who knows what damage men like them could have done. Then again perhaps being Magi would have effected both of their personalities so they wouldn't be who they were today, that was not really a good thing specifically as many Magi were arrogant if not insufferably so making it hard in Archer's mind to have to deal with them as they were pretty insane and some if not most of them were very petty creatures. Some of them could be barely called human because of what they did.

"Yes" Archer replied "As you know that the Grail as it is now called can grant the victor any wish" Archer repeated "That also could be the wish of the Heroic Spirit who had been summoned to compete if they have one that can be granted by the Grail or one that could be the completed through the course of the Grail War" the nameless Servant of the Bow explained getting things back on track, he was keeping things very summarised and was leaving them room for misinterpretation for a variety of reasons.

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Pegasus began "but didn't you say the Heroic Spirits were a blood sacrifice to activate this ritual or Grail as you called it, so how could they get their wish?" the Creator of the Modern Duel Monster System asked.

"The Heroic Spirits didn't know that and the Grail would Choose it's own Master's who would summon them so the Master's rarely if at all knew about this true function as it was lost to time" Archer answered "as are most things" he added in a quietly.

"What in tarnation!" Hassleberry exclaimed enraged "Soldier, are you telling me that these Heroic Spirits were summoned on the false belief that they could get their wish granted" he asked rather aggressively, this rubbed the dino-soldier the wrong way.

"Yes" Archer replied bluntly "They were summoned into a War were they would not get what they were fighting for" he answered the dino-soldier's question. "Originally you see the War had Seven Servants and Seven Master's" Archer informed them.

"Originally" Pegasus said "You mean to tell me that is not now the case or that it varies every now and again?" the one eyes man asked Pegasus was really missing the millennium eye round about now. But for other reasons.

"Well you see the one Hakuno here participated in had instead of the usual usual seven Master something more dramatic as it possessed a total of one hundred and twenty eight Heroic Spirits and Masters participating in it." the nameless Servant explained. "And unlike the other Grail Wars this one had preliminaries where those who were being tested would either pass or fail" Archer stated bluntly. "Needless to say there were more chosen at a random as potential masters because there weren't enough participants according to the system" the Heroic Spirit stated much to everyone's horror, well Pegasus, Kaiba, and Hakuno didn't, the former two able to steel themselves well enough not to show it visibly to the human eye and the latter already knew. "Also unlike in the Other Grail Wars where you could survive if the Heroic Spirit you summoned perished, if that occurred in the One Hakuno competed in you simply died if your Servant perished" he explained, though the term really was deleted.

"I take it that Kishinami boy here was one of those randomly chosen to participate" Pegasus stated as the man was a good judge of character and could understand why Hakuno had not told them of this, in fact he was regretting forcing the boy to bring up these bad and traumatic memories. The place that Hakuno had been to seemed like a place out of a nightmare. Though that did bring up the question of how the boy had one. But even Kaiba would not ask that question at the moment, perhaps at a later date.

Archer nodded "He made it through every round and won until he emerged victorious, though I believe that it was barely won and hard fought each time" Archer answered Pegasus's question.

"Since Hakuno Kishinami is here and not anything else or anywhere else I take it the he never got his wish" Kaiba stated as he noticed this one inconsistency that bugged him as it was the only one left that required an answer.

"Upon his victory the System decided that while he was worthy he was no longer needed and proceeded to destroy him" Archer replied. Much to even Kaiba's horror and his rage as well. "That is where the King of Heroes came into play."

It was then that there were golden motes of Light and they stood face to face with Gilgamesh himself. Chazz and Jayden were wondering how they had ever stood up to this guy as his mere presence was enormous not to mention terrifying. "Yes the _system_ " Gilgamesh almost spat the term for Moon Cell and SERAPH out with disgust "had lost its mind" the King of Heroes explained. "I cannot accept that it was so" he informed them "it made no sense that undisputed victor should be erased" no one noticed that shortly after Gilgamesh had appeared Archer had disappeared. "So I decided if they had no use for Hakuno that I would take him." With this Gilgamesh disappeared into his golden motes of light once again taking his astral form or as a Duel Spirit.

"And so you came here and enrolled in Duel Academy" Kaiba stated to Hakuno. "Well that was very informative" the head of Kaiba corp informed them. "However I myself would like to offer you an apology for making you remember something traumatic like that." he said surprising everyone present that Seto Kaiba was being considerate for another in what could be called an emotional if not traumatic experience. Still this made the Shadow Games look safe meaning that it was very dangerous.

"You are too kind Kaiba Sama" Hakuno rpelied with a polite bow. "May I please have some time to myself?" the Former NPC asked both Kaiba and Pegasus who just nodded. "Hakuno then walked out of the office and left.

"Do you think he is going to be alright?" Syrus asked concerned for their friend. He was the most terrified but of all of them but he was also the most concerned, the Slifer red guessed the two came hand in hand in a strange sort of way.

"I think Hakuno needs some time to himself" Jayden said surprising everyone "Relax he already was able to get over it kind of once, there's nothing stopping him from doing it again" he explained. The others wished they could share Jayden's optimism.

Hassleberry let the Slifer Red know this "I wish I could share your optimism, soldier" the dino-soldier stated. "However if this were being run as a military school Hakuno here would be needing a full psychiatric workout" he informed Jayden.

"guys" Chazz began "I'm not sure if it's me or does 'the' Seto Kaiba want us to leave from the look he is giving us?" the black jacketed Slifer asked looking at the expression on the Rival of Yugi Moto's face, which actually took a lot of effort and willpower.

"I believe your right" Bastion noted as he and the others began their departure quietly slinking off under the stern gaze of Kaiba and the sympathetic watch of Maximillion Pegasus.

Once they were gone Pegasus swerved his chair so that he could face the screen Kaiba was on "So Kaiba boy" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System began "that was quite informative if no thoroughly and wholly disturbing" Pegasus admitted.

"Indeed" Kaiba agreed. "The thought of such a thing seems preposterous but, in some cases I can reflect on, there were several incidents where it would make sense that they exist" the head of Kaiba corp stated. "Just thinking on it, these Magi as they are called seem to be very good at covering their tracks as neither you nor I would have noticed if it were not for the one named Gilgamesh" he explained. "So this means whenever something like a disaster has struck and none of the facts add up these Magi or a single Magus might be involved" Kaiba mused on the grim prospect. "If they catch wind of what is happening here they might do the same" Kaiba voiced his concerns rather openly.

"That is something to be afraid of and something that we need to avoid." Pegasus admitted "Though there was one thing that was not explained" the white haired on eyed man stated. Seeing that Kaiba too had noticed it.

"Yes how is Hakuno Kishinami able to maintain all those Heroic Spirits in physical form?" Kaiba asked the question they had noticed was unanswered "Perhaps he did reach root or Akasha as it is known but did not walk into it" the head of Kaiba Corp mused. "Though from what I am guessing perhaps reaching this Akashic Records is not all ass great as it seemed" Kaiba noted as both he and Pegasus had notived that while the white haired man who had identified himself as Archer did not once say that a Magus had reached Akasha, he did not say that they hadn't reached it either. This meant that there definitely were Magi who had reached root, though the fact that Archer had not said what became of them spoke a great deal all the same.

"Perhaps once they reach and enter it, they can no longer return" Pegasus suggested "that or they no longer wish to return as they already know everything" he added. "Though perhaps like you said reaching it is not all it is cracked up to be Kaiba boy." Still even with this information Kaiba and Pegasus knew there was still a great deal more which they didn't know of. Now they weren't so sure they were willing to risk delving deeper as this seemed to be extremely dangerous, something akin to a den of vipers or perhaps something far more poisonous as well as vicious and that was with what limited knowledge and information they had discovered and been supplied with. "You and I might be safe Kaiba boy" Pegasus stated using the word safe as a relative term. "You are more worried about the students" Kaiba stated nodding in agreement. They definitely were not safe -for any term of the word- meaning they would need to be kept close by and under surveillance should anything happen to them that could be prevented. "Though I do wonder why that boy Jayden if I remember reminds me of Yugi of and Joey Wheeler?" Kaiba asked. "Also what is with his black jacketed friend? It is like he is trying to copy both Joey Wheeler and myself, that's rather ridiculous."

"I too noticed that Kaiba boy" Pegasus informed hi. "Perhaps he admired both of you" the founder of Industrial Illusions suggested. Kaiba didn't even ask why anyone would admire Joey, in his mind even Yugi would make a better role model. But that was only in Kaiba's perspective and not anyone else unless the user of the Blue White Dragon card threatened them into accepting his viewpoint though even then it would not really be theirs And Joey despite his flaws was a good person, in everyone's opinion.

"Also Pegasus how did you know of this Akashic Records?" Seto Kaiba asked. "While you seem to have your finger in everything but something like that is extremely unnerving to know about" Kaiba stated.

"Kiaba boy" Pegasus began and Kaiba realised that he might have asked something a little ridiculous if the man's tone was any form of indication. "What I said is written on Wikipedia" the creator of the Modern Duel Monster System explained. "It's not actually _that_ difficult to discover. Or that big a secret" the founder of Industrial Illusions explained much to Kaiba's shock and self annoyance.

"Your joking" Kaiba relpied "something like that can be googled and found?" he asked rhetorically. "Then again I don't think Magi were the ones who named it, so I guess it could be public knowledge" Kaiba reasoned. Seto Kaiba found himself sighing and face palming "at least we know that if this situation is not contained we are all officially dead men walking since I believe these Magi will have already caught wind of it" he said with a tone of fatalism in his voice.

"Hopefully Duel Academy's remote location will prevent them from noticing, Kaiba boy" Pegasus stated. Though Kaiba didn't share that optimism even though he knew Pegasus was putting on a front as the man seemed to be taking this rather seriously. "Let's not forget that while we learnt a lot from this there was much more which was not said and which we were not told" the creator of the Modern Duel Monster System sighed. "I have a feeling there is much more to this than we were told."

* * *

"What" Gawain snarled in manner Hakuno had not seen the Knight of the Round table show ever "Mordred is here!" he exclaimed spitting out the name of the Knight of Treachery with enough disgust and hate to give a Berserker Class Servant pause.

Now a certain Berserker who Gilgamesh only referred to as a rabid Dog was far worse as while the black and white knight were not on the best of terms and that was putting it extremely lightly in the two's relationship, this one was almost able to move as he strained mightily on Enkidu the Chains of Heaven as Gilgamesh had bound the Servant of Madness that mas covered in a black smog that masked his identity and parameters from other masters. While usually Hakuno had been able to make out the Berserker had been roaring, though that he had originally been contracted to roars that seemed wordless as a him actually screaming out the name 'Arthur' as so the former NPC had discovered. But this roar that the Knight of the Lake let loose made the other's seem tame by comparison. Hatred beyond the self loathing that the Greatest of the Knights of the Round Table held for himself was let loose and the Victor of the Moon Cell Grail War was rather glad that the Heroic Spirit was not in physical form.

"It seems that these two here have a bone to pick with that Saber" the Legendary Green man noted a little concerned. "Given if Saber is who you say they are then we might have some trouble" the Archer noted.

"I am tempted to wipe the mongrel that dared to ruin Saber's legend of the face of this earth" Gilgamesh admitted. "I am to presume that the rabid dog there is the only one aware of Mordred's true nature like he is with your king" he stated to Gawain.

The Knight of the Round Table scowled "There you go again with that nonsense and now you say that this treacherous dog was the only one who understood the nice and Future King." Gawain snarled. "Have you no Shame?"

"The King has no reason to be ashamed, Holy Sword Wielder" Gilgamesh informed Gawain. "I must also remind you that our favourite red spear wielding mongrel will be present soon so please refrain from using the term of dogs in a bad way." It was evident to the White Knight of the Round Table that he was being mocked. But the King of Heroes, the eldest of Heroic Spirits was not done yet "I do remember that that your lack of forgiveness is the reason that you lost your status as a night and played a part in the Ruining of Saber's Legend" Gilgamesh stated as twelve golden portals opened up as the King of Heroes prepared to unleash The Gate of Babylon upon the White Knight. "Let's see if you can amuse much as much has the Knight of the Lake did in our first and second encounters in the fourth Grail War" Gilgamesh explained as the weapons coming out of the portals shimmered. "While he did defile my treasures I will stated that he did amuse he most definitely did amuse me" Gilgamesh admitted. The King of Heroes then gave a manic grin as the weapons started to shake as they came out and started to glow golden in colour "By the way Holy sword Wielder" he said in a cruelly casual manner "did you know that the one King Arthur was actually just a little girl" he stated "the rabid dog over there definitely knew" The King of heroes informed Gawain with a wicked smile as he was about to unleash the Gate of Babylon's might upon the currently helpless White Knight of the Round Table.

"That's enough Gil" Hakuno informed as the former NPC gave the King of Heroes a tired stare "you've had your fun, killing Sir Gawain would be going overboard" the Victor of Moon Cell stated in a tired voice. "That and we have bigger problems."

Gilgamesh simply smirked amused at Hakuno before he closed the portals like Hakuno aske though he still restrained Sir Lancelot with Enkidu preventing the Knight of the Lake from moving even an inch no matter how hard the Servant of Madness strained against them, still when Gilgamesh compared it to Heracles it fell shori. "If that is what you desire Hakuno then so be it" the King of Heroes stated as he saw the Former NPC leaving and understanding why the former NPC was tired.

"It is a pity that despite your loyalty to your King you cannot Aid her when she fought in the Grail War" the King of Conquerors stated as he entered. "I would have liked to match against my Ionioi Hetairoi" he stated. "Also what is our next move?" he asked. "They seem to be making a form of base of operations on the beachead they landed on. Also if I'm not mistaken their Archer may in fact be a Hunter of Artemis" The King on Conquerors explained. "If that nameless Archer here he could identify who she was through seeing her Bow" Rider mused "I think I will ask him to join my army later" he muttered. Once again planning to pick up where he had left off. In the King of Conquerors defence Gilgamesh did state that he would never tire of it.

"That nameless Archer very much has a name" Gilgamesh stated. "You could say I know that Faker _very_ well" he explained glancing at Gawain. "As does the King of Knights as Archer is _extremely_ dear to _her_ " Gilgamesh stated deciding to leave tormenting and mocking the Servant of the Sword at that as this was enough to trouble but not enough hinder the White Knight of the Round Table. It was better to leave some sorts of people like the Holy Sword Wielder consistently guessing after all. That and Gilgamesh enjoyed toying with the Servant and had no shame in admitting as such. Then again he would reason that the King has no reason to be ashamed or something ridiculous like that. Honestly the King of Heroes was almost as good at pulling arguments out of his ass as the King of Conquerors was and that was and Iskander had that as a specific talent he possessed. Considering this fact meant that Gil also had to be good at it, though unlike the King of Conquerors his arguments were more fatal.

* * *

"Dammit, Atalanta" Achilles complained rather loudly naming the Servant of the Bow in the process of his protests "Standing here and doing nothing is killing me" he whined. Shirou Kotomine had forbidden him from scouting because of the stunt that he had pulled with the Lancer. Which had seriously hurt their cause as the pther Servants here would be cautious when dealing with them not to mention outright hostile. Though in Rider's defence the Lancer was just as eager to kill him.

Archer however showed no form of sympathy towards him and simply replied coldly "I can put an end to your suffering if you so desire." The Chaste Huntress then looked at Rider her gaze as merciless as what she had said "If it would put a stop to your whining then I will gladly ensure that you no longer have the need to complain" she informed him. Rider simply grinned viscously though it was more akin to him baring his teeth like an animal, a predatory challenge something Archer was familiar with.

While Atalanta was serious Achilles was playful when inviting her to attempt to take him down. She did not possess the means to even do more than graze him at best. This did vex the Chaste Huntress. "You can kill each other once all of our foes are defeated" Karna stated breaking the tension between the two. Though the tension was only on Atalanta's part, Achilles didn't mind the Chaste Huntress at all. Given the fact that they were both from Greek Mythology may have played a hand in that.

"Most wondrously put, the two star crossed lovers will at the end of the saga fulfil their oath to slay the other" Caster stated "It would make a most wondrous sight, the Hero forced to kill his unrequited love as she swore he would kill him for his affections." At this point Caster paused though that was not due to the look that could kill several times over that he was given by Archer. No the eccentric Servant of Spells had stopped for another reason. "Perhaps that would have made a good ending to Romeo and Juliet" Shakespeare mused, "now while indeed would have made it more tragic that would not have made sense unless I change too much of the script." It seemed that Caster did not have his priorities right. Archer made sure that he noticed this as an arrow sailed neatly just a hair'e breath away from his ear. Shakespeare on his part did not really care to notice and Atalanta found this somewhat in a minor way rather irritating. Rider just laughed at the Servant of Spells's self-absorbed behaviour.

"Has anyone seen Saber?" Caster asked as she noticed that one of their number was missing. While Saber had been grudgingly accepting of Shirou Kotomine (Amakusa Shirou Tokisada) as her new master, she had not been too rebellious but it seemed that the Knight of Treachery's desire to fight had gotten the better of the Bloodthirsty Knight and she had gone off in search of the Servants that were on this Island. On a side note Saber absolutely loathed being referred to as if she was female.

"Shirou Kotomin sighed as he switched off his phone "I can't take my eyes of her for five minutes and she already goes and does something like this" he said. "Do any of you Heroic Spirits know how difficult it is to procure the Materials needed to make Assassin's Noble Phantasm?" he asked. The Silence was all the answer the Apocryphal Saint needed. Shirou Kotomine noted the interaction with the Lancer that had happened less than four's ago "Cú Chulainn, the legendary Hound of Ulster" he murmured as thanks to his true name discernment he had been able to discover the Lancer's identity and all the Servants Status information had been revealed to the First Servant to be summoned as Ruler. The Problem was that the other Servant he had seen the Archer's name did not appear to him. Now it was not as if the Servant had an identity concealing skill or Noble Phantasm since he had not needed a luck check but it was more akin to the Servant not really possessing a true name in that sense of the word. That Made the Archer who had very dangerous, Also the fact that he looked like a slightly more mature version of Shirou himself greatly disturbed the teenage leader of the Shimibara Rebellion.

"Oh does our valiant but gender confused rush of in the prospect of finding true love?" Caster asked in his usual way when referring to Saber, fortunately the Servant of the Spells did not say that in front of Mordred otherwise Lancer would have to restrain the Servant of the Sword. Mordred did not like to be referred to as if she was female. And the Knight of Treachery did react rather violently when anyone did refer to her as female. Apparently like her father she believed herself to be male.

"Caster" Shirou Kotomine addressed the famous and highly talented playwright in a rather friendly tone. "Please refrain from talking, you are not endearing yourself to any of our comrades and no matter how good the Drama you cause is, there will be very strict and dire consequences" the Former Ruler Class Servant informed Shakespeare in a still benevolent and kind tone. This only enhanced the meaning of his threat. Caster himself got the message and 'put a lid on it'.

"First Rider and now Saber, how many rebellions are you going to have to deal with?" Caster asked while it was in his usual manner the Servant of the Spells was actually asking a valid question, he was generally concerned even though it was good drama.

"This is getting ridiculous" Shirou Kotomine murmured under his breath "Two of them within one day" he skilfully maintaining his composure. "Assassin" Shirou addressed his Servant and lover "come with me, I get the feeling that we will need to bail Saber out of whatever mess she has found herself in." Assassin smiled and followed the Apocryphal Saint as he walked off into the woods using Saber's connection with him to guide the Incarnated Servant to the troublesome Servant of the Sword. The former Ruler Class Servant had the feeling that they were going to be needed as the Knight of Treachery was bound to be caught up in any form of complication due to her poor ranking in the Luck Parameter. Shirou Kotmine had a feeling that they would find more than just Mordred there as he sensed another foul presence on the island, one similar to the cultists as he called them from before. " _I better check that out after we bring Saber to heel_ " the Incarnated Servant noted.

* * *

While The Knight of Treachery had had her doubts about leaving the members of the Red faction as she went scouting that Servant who had felt so familiar to her, when she could have easily sworn on all of Camelot that she had never met the man, had felt so familiar that she needed to confront him about it. That and that Mordred knew that the Servant who's class she couldn't make out definitely had the answers to her questions, it was only a matter of _convincing_ the Servant to give them to her. Mordred's Instinct tingled as she felt something was amiss. There was a Servant here, one that was eerily familiar however it was one she immediately recognised. "Gawain" Mordred stated as she spun around and saw the White Knight of the Round table glaring at her his eyes filled with hatred. "I did not expect to see you here" Mordred admitted. " _Or ever_ " she thought though it was reasonable that he had made it to being a Heroic Spirit. After All most of the Knights of the Round Table should have.

"Mordred" Gawain almost snarled in contempt for as he gripped his sword Excalibur Galatine: The reborn Sword of Victory firmly within his grasp. The White Knight of the round Table's eyes were ripened by hatred.

"Is that the way you would address your true King" Mordred challenge him "I am many time, more the man and the king my father could ever hope to be" she informed Gawain. "Once I get the Grail I will draw the Sword from the Stone and take my place as the Ruler of Camelot" The Knight of Treachery stated as she readied Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword. While Mordred was confident that she could Defeat Gawain, she was under no illusion that his Noble Phantasm was stronger than hers, though Mordred only admitted this was because though while in her mind Clarent belonged to her by right, she had not been acknowledged as it's true owner so it was ranked down. Excalibur Galatine possessed no such weakness.

Clarent shone _brighter than any silver_ while Excalibur Galatine shone similarly, the tension between the two could be cut with a knife as Gawain and Saber leap at each other and clashed shaking the ground and the part of the forest they were in sending all the birds in that area scattering and alerting everyone on the Island -except the majority of the Students that didn't really pay mind to it- of their clash.

* * *

Hakuno felt the tremors and the increased in the magic activity "So Gilgamesh let Gawain confront the other Mordred" the former NPC sighed. "It seemed things would only be escalating from here, it was a good thing Numeral of the Saint would be in effect in a few minutes so Gawain would have an advantage against his opponent. Still meant that he would need to send backup as while the Servant of the Sword was indeed powerful Hakuno had defeated him and Leonardo before. Hakuno felt a lance of emotional pain impale him as he remembered the fate that had befallen his Leonardo and his brother. While BB was responsible for their _deletion_ in Moon Cell Hakuno knew that despite the fact that his Servant was the one to defeat Saber and Assassin, in the end it was also him who was responsible for their deletion.

In effect Hakuno was the one who had killed them even if it was indirectly as the Servant had been his Servant. Perhaps Archer and him shouldn't have explained that much to Pegasus and Kaiba, yet the Former NPC knew that they would not trust him or at the very least allow him to walk un supervised unless they were given enough, which was what Archer had done though he had left out many crucial parts to it, and only had really explained the bare basics. Hakuno knew that most of what Archer had said had flown straight over his friend's heads, which was why the Servant had explained it that way.

The Victor of Moon Cell guessed that the Servant's Eye of Mind (False) may have had something to do with that. Hakuno reflected and didn't quite understand how the Servant of the Bow possessed the Eye of Mind (False) when it functioned in a the exact manner Eye of Mind (True) did. Hakuno reasoned that it was perhaps a malfunction in the Moon Cell System in general. Still this did not help distract him from the pain he was feeling that had come back in full force.

" _Sempai_ " voice that was young and innocent asked. Hakuno initially presumed that it may have been the true form of Kingprotea but when he turned around he found another person who bore resemblence to Sakura facing him. She was the same size as the small Kingprotea but she had much shorter hair with a yellow ribbon tied into it. " _Yes_ " the Alter Ego stated " _Sempai before you Ask I am one of the Sakura_ _F_ _ive_ " she explained running up and leaping onto the former NPC's Shoulder's " _My name is Kazuradrop_ " she introduced herself while she giggled at Hakuno's reaction to her leaping and sitting on his shoulder's. " _I'm one of the non radical Sakura's_ " Kazuradrop explained. Confusing the former NPC as to what she meant.

* * *

Jack looked at the strange dome shaped Building and sniffed the air "Finally" she stated " _Brother_ is in that strange building" the Heroic Spirit said "He will be definitely happy to see us" with this she leapt into further towards the building. Looking for a way to enter in. Her _brother_ was close and she did not want to keep him waiting.

* * *

A Blonde haired Girl managed to beach her boat on a remote part of the Island on Duel Academy "The Red faction is here" she stated looking towards the forest. "There is something else Evil here as well" she noted. "However Saver is here along with many more Servants" she commented looking at the single Command Seal on her hand "I was expecting not this, I hope this will work on them if worst comes to worst."

* * *

 **Omake- Archer's Answer**

"And so" Archer began to Saber of the red "I _did_ your _father_ " he said in his best Darth Vader voice, imitating it perfectly. Mordred's reaction did not disappoint.

The Knight of treachery looked to the sky after ripping off her "No" she screamed up to the sky in anguish. "It can't be true, my _father_ could never sleep with a man like you" she shouted.

"But she seemed to rather enjoy it" Archer replied bluntly with sly smile "I suppose I should call you son" he teased causing the Knight of Treachery to fall even further into despair.

"Does anyone else find this conversation to be highly disturbing?" Syrus asked as he watched the two Heroic Spirits.

He was answered by a deep laugh from the King of Conquerors "boy" Iskander addressed Syrus who shivered in fear at the Giant of a man. "The King of knights was really little girl no older than you are" he informed Syrus "She was also just a bit taller or was it shorter than you."

Jayden could only sweatdrop at this "wow, history is really inaccurate" the Slifer Red stated. He then looked at Mordred who was wailing in despair as if the walls of her entire life had been torn apart. "Even I know a little about Mordred being the final villain but isn't this a little too much?" he asked referring to Mordred who was now balling her eyes out while thrashing on the ground.

"Pretender" Gilgamesh addressed Jayden "This is a mercy compared to what I would do to the mongrel who imitated my beloved Saber" he informed them "Well it seems that it is time to let loose the rabid Knight" he stated looking over to Lancelot. "Mongrel" he addressed the Knight of the Lake "sick em" and with a wordless Roar Berserker pounced on Mordred and bashed her head in repeatedly before he let out an unearthly howl.

"Wow" Syrsus stated "I think we need an adult." he commented.

 **Yeah I decided to save the Saber vs Saber fight for the next Chapter, man I wonder what it is going to be like, Also though they are not mentioned in this Chapter the Society of light is very much still here though I will say that the reason they have not shown up is because Sartorius is waiting for his Contact (Seriously I don't even think I need to say who it is) to send him more brainwashed and crazy Fodder, I mean Zombies, no that's not right either I mean _enlightened_ people to serve him. Seriously I would have called up Emiya Kiritsugu to deal with the Society of light (BOOM) man that would have been problem solved. Though they are the only antagonists I would have paid him to deal with (the others are just a little bit too crazy to call him for.)**

 **So yeah Archer gave a lengthy but still very limited explanation to the gang plus Kaiba and Pegasus, as stated before most of what was said flew over the kids head Bastion was able to understand some of it. Archer will consider hypnotising both Pegasus and Kaiba later to make them forget some of the other more important parts. Though while there is no real threat in them knowing about it since they are on a different world having them at least think that will make them be more cautious with this as you could see. So yeah things are picking Ruler is now here so things will definitely be going at a faster pace and getting more interesting. Also I introduced Kazuradrop the final of the Sakura five. While I have made her a Card I have yet to show it in the story so will work on that.**

 **Anyways if you have any ideas that you want to share or any feedback that you wish to give please feel free to leave a review or PM me. Though as always I will ask that you leave a review as it is easier to sort that way and easier to reference when I am writing the next Chapter as I do take the feedback you give me into account.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading this Chapter I hope you enjoyed it, Please check out and Review my fate Ground Zero fic I would appreciate any feedback that can be given on that one as well as all my other fics. Until Next time.**


	19. Chapter 18: Standoff

**So yeah Sorry for the Lack of updates Life got in the way (again) much to my dismay and irritation. So I was only Able to finish this Chapter round about today even though I had started it when I had just finished updating Fate Ground Zero Last week. Sorry about that, however I was able to get it done so that has to count for something right? Anyways I've managed to get this Chapter updated, I hope I will have more luck with the next chapters I publish. until then I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thanks again to FateLover for their Reviews I really appreciate the feedback.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _There are no inherently bad people. Everyone believes that, myself included. I don't doubt the existence of virtue. And yet people bare their fangs when it seems they can profit. People will rationalize their own behavior whenever they become tainted with evil; they're not supposed to be evil. In order to preserve their own twisted integrity, the world becomes twisted. Someone you praised as "cool" until yesterday is "stuck up" today; someone you respected as "smart and knowledgeable" is now scorned as someone who "looks down on bad students", and "energetic vigor" becomes "annoying and overly carried away"._ " -Hachiman Hikigaya, Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru

* * *

Shirou Kotmine or more accurately Amakusa Shirou Tokisada let out a sigh as he felt the tremors released and his heightened senses picked up the sound of steel clashing together to a very fast pace "Two within the same day" he stated tiredly. "I guess I will need to take in additional methods to reign all of them should they stray too far" the Incarnated Heroic Spirit noted. As he and Assassin picked up in their pace to reach Saber. After the fiasco with Rider against the Hound of Ulster who Shirou had used his Ruler Class skill of True Name Discernment to discover the identity of the Heroic Spirit named Cú Chulainn or Sétanta as he had been originally called before the incident with the Hound of the Legendary Blacksmith Cullan. Something to do with a Servant locking the boy out.

Still the thoughts about the Lancer brought up the mysterious Servant who bore a striking resemblence to him that disturbed the apocryphal Saint. While their taste in fashion, skin colour and hair was the same Shirou knew that he had been looking at a distinctively older version of himself or a person who had at least looked like him. What had disturbed Ruler more so was the fact the he couldn't discern the Servant true name and it was not because that the mysterious Servant possessed a Noble Phantasm that hid his name, no it was because the alternative meant that that Servant who bore a vague sort of resemblence to him -a more aged version that was- possessed no name at all making him effectively a nameless Servant who had no real identity or at least none recorded in the Throne.

While this did mean that the servant suffered several disadvantages because not being known meant that they would not receive any benefits to their parameter's from the era they are summoned in or from how well known they were or are. This also had benefits making it impossible for anyone to discover their identity making them extremely dangerous as no one could obtain information from the Throne of Heroes to Combat them. What Also Disturbed the former Ruler Class Servant was how he saw himself reflected in the Servant as they seemed to be of a similar mould and that was not just the physical kind. Shirou Kotomine wondered if he could match a foe that was able to think like him as well as look like him, still the Servant's Parameter's were unaccounted for as well as the Servant's Class. While the Incarnated Servant was confident that he could take this nameless Servant on he was unsure of how he should engage his lookalike given that the Servant's Class would effect how he should approach the engagement.

Again the ground shook as signalling the Servant's battle Shirou Kotomine sighed as he picked up his pace, him and Assassin were almost there still Shirou hoped he could avoid having to step in hoping Mordred would be able to handle the opposing Servant.

* * *

The Hound of Ulster looked at the King of Uruk with a serious expression on his face "care to tell me why you let those two go?" he asked the eldest Heroic Spirit with in a very serious tone. "I can't imagine what one like Saber could hate to make him that violent."

"Mongrel" Gilgamesh spoke to Cullan's Savage Hound in his usual condescending tone making Lancer bristle at his words though it was only because the King of Heroes could be referring to dogs in a derogatory manner. "If you really must know the one who is there is the revolting copy of Saber" Gilgamesh stated. "A rare type of villain that can ruin even a great Legend by their deeds" the King of Heroes explained closing his eyes before the King of Heroes's body tensed and the Heroic Spirit's tone took on a much less composed nature "that is why I can't stand her existence" the First Hero of Humanity informed Ireland's Child of Light. "To take an image so pure as well unobtainable and to corrupt as such is offensive to the eyes" he explained

"If it so offensive then why have you not gone to remove that which offends you yet?" Lancer asked Gilgamesh, he remembered a little of the Golden Servant's Obsession with Saber. Though Cú Chulainn also knew that the King of Heroes also would normally go himself to remove anything he considered a personal offence to his person. Then again he had refrained from Killing the other Saber dressed in Red who looked very much like the one who both Servant's knew and had fought against in a previous Grail War.

"While I am the King and have the First say in everything I believe that fool and that rabid dog" -again Lancer bristled at the derogatory term used by Gilgamesh- "have a personal grudge against their traitor before I even knew of the meat doll's existence." Gilgamesh finished. "That and I wish to see the Knight of Treachery's reaction if she sees that annoying Saber imitator" the King of Heroes informed Lancer "I wonder what _their_ reaction will be like" he mused, clearly already working through several scenarios.

The Hound of Ulster had no desire to know what was going through the Golden Servant's mind only that he was most probably imagining one of the two _Saber faces_ as the Wrought Iron had called them going through a most painful demise or situation in general. "Saber I can understand as he has a grudge" Cú Chulainn said "still it doesn't explain why you let the Berserker off his leash to attack the same target, with Numeral of the Saint the White Knight is almost invincible at this hour" the Child of Light explained.

Gilgamesh made a sound that sounded as if he was looking down on the Servant of the Lancer, by all mean's the King of Heroes certainly was, more so than usual at this moment. "That Rabid Dog I let loose is also of the Same Order as Saber" he explained with an arrogant but reserve smirk and smug look on his face. "He also holds great admiration for the _Saber_ we know and fought" Gilgamesh informed Cú Chulainn. "So I decided to let the mongrel loose to back up his fellow knight against the one they both loathe."

Lancer wanted to ask more but knew the King of Heroes would not grant or yield any more information to him. Silently cursing, the Heroic Spirit walked away entering Astral Form as to find Hakuno Kishinami and inform him of the situation in no one else had.

* * *

Clarent clashed with the Excalibur Galantine causing sparks to fly everywhere as the two Sabers struck at one another shaking the very ground they stood upon with the sheer force behind to blows of the two Knights of the Round Table. The Knight of Treachery and the White Knight of the Round Table gave the other no quarter, Mordred desired just to defeat Gawain while Gawain himself desired Mordred's death so badly it mad Lancelot's madness look tame as Gawain fought with the righteous fury letting Mordred feel the weight of his loathing for the Knight of Treachery with every blow that she was forced to parry. Gawain's Numeral of the Saint skill was in effect so he had a noticeable advantage over. That coupled with the precociousness of his assault left the other Saber barely able to keep up as Clarent was a weaker Noble Phantasm than Excalibur Galantine by more than two whole ranks landing an average of C while the White Knight of the Round Table's Noble Phantasm was at an A+. This coupled with the White Knight's Numeral of the Saint and Protection of the Faith as his Personal Skills meant that Mordred was losing ground and quickly, more importantly the Knight of Treachery knew this and it infuriated the illegitimate child of Arthur and Morgan to no ends.

Mordred herself found that her rage could not match Gawain's righteous fury as she had never faced an opponent that wanted to kill her this badly. To see Gawain like this made the Knight of Treachery feel the tendrils of fear starting to creep up her limbs, she had always made up for her lack of finesse and skill with brute strength and sheer aggression on the field but in this clash Mordred found herself lacking in those to as Gawain seemed to be unrelenting in his assault leaving the masked Knight of Treachery's arms ringing with each blow and it was not just strength and ferocity that Gawain brought to the fore but his greater skill as well. The White Knight of the Round table was second only to Lancelot the Knight of the Lake when it came into the terms of skill in swordplay both of the Knight of the Round Table wielding sister swords of Excalibur that were gifted to them by Vivian the Lady of the Lake. This came all to apparent when Mordred found that any of the counters she managed to get in almost resulted in her losing her sword hand.

The knight of Treachery gritted her teeth in anger as this meant that she would need to utilise her most powerful Noble Phantasm against Gawain in hopes of getting rid of him. However it seemed that the her fellow Knight of the Round Table had no intention of simply letting Mordred get out of arms reach or to be exact out of range of his sword meaning that the Knight Treachery realised that she would need to use her brain for this battle, while she was a skilled tactician when it came to terms of duelling she as stated before heavily relied on her brute force o do most of the work alongside her aggression. Now It seemed that Gawain also had the same ranking in the strength Parameter much to Mordred's ire and increasing frustration making her usual way of battle next to worthless in the face of thee White Knight's strength and ferocity as Excalibur Galantine sang like the hiss of a Dragon as the Sister Sword to Excalibur struck Mordred who barely managed to parry the blow with Clarent as she was sent skidding.

As the Knight of Treachery was sent skidding back she realised that this was the opportunity she needed if she wanted to try and even the field. Her Helmet that was the Knight of Treachery's Noble Phantasm named The Secret of Pedigree separated and slid neatly into the other parts of the her chest piece as the Knight of treachery took her stance charging the her Noble Phantasm. Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword that was said to have been more dazzling than any silver could hope to be, was now wreathed in the Knight of Treachery's hatred for King Arthur manifesting as a violent and lethal looking form red lightning that shone and crackled with it's master's murderous and venomous intent. The ground Mordred stood on was stained with blood as the brilliant and noble sword that she had stolen took on the appearance that befitted a demonic demon that causes calamity due to the nature of it's wielder and how Mordred had struck Arthur a fatal Blow at the Battle of Camlann. However Mordred noticed that there was a magnificent shine that should not belong here as she used her Noble Phantasm. Across from where the Knight of Treachery stood the White Knight of the Round Table's sword shone as Gawain took his own stance with the Reborn Sword of Victory shining like it's sister.

Mordred gritted her teeth at this as the White Knight was Right in front of her swinging his own Noble Phantasm as she invoked hers "Clarent Blood Arthur" the Knight of Treachery roared as she voiced her rebellion against her _beautiful_ father. Brining down the Noble Phantasm wreathed in red malicious lightning attempting to blast the knight in front of her into oblivion or at least blast him far away so that she could regroup or find her allies hopefully they would be of use to her. Mordred was unsure if her new master would be more competent that her last one as use of this Noble Phantasm would greatly strain the Knight of Treachery and cause Mordred an immense amount of pain. Still hopefully she would be able to move after utilising Clarent Blood Arthur.

"Excalibur Galantine: Reborn Sword of Victory" Gawain thundered in reply as he responded too Mordred's use of Clarent Blood Arthur by slashing at the Knight of Treachery at a horizontal angle causing the two Noble Phantasm's clash in a brilliant display of power, destroying everything within close proximity to them as two pillars of light one a venomous Red filled with hate the other a brilliant gold burst filled with righteous rage. The Two Pillars of Light burst forth into the sky as if they were piercing the Heavens themselves shaking the very ground they stood on and sending tremors throughout the ocean that surrounded the island Duel Academy was situated on.

* * *

Seto Kaiba inwardly cursed as he was sure that the ver gentlemen who was also known as Pegasus was doing the same as they felt the first Tremors. It was when they both saw footage of the battle that was taking place did Kiaba finally relented but abdicated from using foul language and settled on "Two in one day and these two are causing more damage than the last two" the head of Kaiba Corp snarled in frustration. As he saw the Two identified Knights of the Round Table in their attempts to kill the other.

"I will say that this battle is far more intense mainly due to the fact that both combatants desire the other dead for more than just competition or thrill" Pegasus commented still outwardly keeping his cool despite the fact that he was the one at Duel Academy. "As the two did reference the other by name I am assuming that Sir Gawain is very much eager to kill Mordred" the Founder of Industrial Illusions stated. "I will confess that I have read far too many alterations of the Arthurian Legend so I will say that I am unsure of the two's relationship" Pegasus gave a sigh "however I am correct in presuming that these two hate each other, though I will say that Sir Gawain looks like he hate's Mordred a lot more than the latter hates him." This was true from what they could see the one who had been named Gawain was far more destructive and Violent than the One named Mordred, though both the observes also knew that for the one named Gawain Mordred was probably a unique and special case, given in almost every version of King Arthur that Pegasus had read as a child and as an adult the Knight was mainly the last antagonist of the saga, this was definitely one of _those_ Mordreds. That and the Knight wore a helmet that concealed the Knights features from the two's view so they couldn't see Mordred's expression.

"The one who was an Archer only explained the concept of these Grail Wars to us" Kaiba noted "he left how violent or dangerous it was up to our imagination." Kaiba looked at the live feed from several different camera's and drones they had, the Duelist who was only second to Yugi Moto the King of Games himself closed his eyes as he frowned "I never would imagine that my own imagination would fall short after seeing the first clash, but this is a whole other level" the owner of Kaiba Corp admitted grudgingly.

Pegasus let out a sigh before the Island of Duel Academy hook even further causing the one eyes man to fall gracelessly from his chair onto the ground. The quake also caused some of the furniture in the room to fall over.

"Pegasus" Kaiba asked as he looked through his screen for the Creator of the Modern Duel Mosnter System "What happened?" he asked "Several of our feeds in the vicinity of the battle just went dead?" Kaiba himself did not waste time as he looked through several of their backup feeds. What the head of Kaiba Corp and the funderr of Duel Academy saw made hims almost curse "Shit" Kiaba hissed in shock, awe and fear "How is anyone supposed to hid e this let alone fight in something of this calibre?" he asked.

Pegasus who had managed to pick himself up and dust himself off was a little confused "What is the matter Kaiba boy?" he asked before the one eyed man looked at the one of the Screens were still connected "Oh my" he breathed "this is quite the predicament."

"You think" Kaiba replied "How on earth is anyone going to explain why to pillars of light are piercing the sky and most probably the atmosphere?" the head of Kaiba corp asked. Pegasus's lack of reply was the answer Seto Kaiba didn't want.

It was then that Pegasus poke "Perhaps e could play it off as a Duel of an experimental type.?" he suggested it was a weak one but it was the best they could come up with at the moment, also they both wondered with Sartorius was making of this development.

* * *

Professor Stein managed to keep his composure as he guided the last of his student to the Gymnasium, he had followed the Acting Chancellor's request and had found that he was not the only teacher to do so, still the tremors were something that bothered the former professional Duelist and he was very concerned about his students safety. One thing the Professor did know was that these tremors were not the result of tectonic plates, whatever was causing them was not natural nor where they weak.

" _It seems you are_ _far more intelligent_ _than_ _what I have been_ _giving you credit for_ " a new voice spoke up catching Stein's attention because it did not belong to any of the Students or staff and he had memorised almost all of theirs. Behind him the voice Spoke " _over here_ " it told him basically asking the Duel Academy Professor to turn around and see whoever this new person was. Stein was unsure why no one else had seen this person or even heard him, though he didn't know exactly why, it may be his instincts or something.

Stien turned around and saw a man who had the appearance was that of a samurai swordsman with long indigo hair tied into ponytail and indigo eyes. He wore a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou and carried his sword, a rather long blade on his back. Stein was unsure of what the man's hair colour was but it definitely was something between the indigo blue and the purple he wore. Stein recognised the man immediately "Assassin" he breathed the name of the Card Hakuno had made for him "Kojirou Sasaki?" he asked. In truth the name's on the two cards were 'Psuedo Servant Assassin' and 'Wraith HERO Kojirou Sasaki' respectively, still the man or Duel Spirit whatever he was nodded in confirmation.

" _Yes_ " he replied to Stein's question " _well more or less._ " Assassin then crossed his arms and lent on one of the walls " _I have a feeling thing's are about to get more hectic and interesting here_ " the Duel Spirit stated as he closed his eyes and smiled. " _Also it will be getting a lot more dangerous as a result of it_ " the Samurai was speaking in a very relaxed and casual tone despite the grave warning he was giving the professor. " _While you may not be involved just yet, you may have to eventually_ " the Duel Spirit informed Stein still with his eyes closed and his smirk on his face. " _Still while it would be nice to_ _have a nice long_ _chat_ _with you,_ _people will start to notice that you are talking to someone who can't be seen and thing your talkin_ _g_ _to an imaginary friend and that you are insane_ " the Servant of Murder stated as he stood up and looked the Professor in the eye. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you as a Master" he said before ha vanished in motes of light leaving behind a very confused Professor Stein who hadn't the any idea what had happened.

" _Was that a Duel Spirit?"_ Stein asked himself as his interactions with them were limited to his trump card Scar Knight which had become Scab Scar Knight. So this was unusual for the former Professional Duelist. Stein found himself sighing " _I'll worry about that later_ " he said to himself as he looked at everyone of his students who had made it to the gymnasium knowing that he would have to take a roll call to ensure that everyone was present. As he was doing it Stein realised that there was a name on his roll of assigned students that was missing as they had not confirmed that they were here when he had called out their name, that and it was a student that he knew should have been there as he should have been there after his meeting with Pegasus. "Where is Hakuno Kishinami?" Stein asked.

* * *

Sartorius cursed under his breath as the tremors shook the Slifer Red dormitory as the Structure Shook in resonance with the tremors showing how poorly built it was. "Trust Seto Kaiba to make the dorm named after the card his Rival who always defeated him into a dump" he hissed cursing Kaiba for this, The Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue Dorms would be fine yet everything but the attachment that had been added recently to the Slifer Red Dorm was threatening to break. "I can't even predict the future any more" he hissed.

"Master Sartorius" one of his surviving Duelists called out to him "There's is no tectonic plate activity working around here at the moment from what we were able to gather with remaining our equipment" the member of the Society of Light explained.

Sartorius had to physically restrain himself from lashing out verbally at his follower, he could sense the immense power here that was most probably causing the tremors the thing was he had no idea of the source or who was responsible for them only that it was dangerous and that he should wait for whatever beings of immense power that were causing the tremors to finish whatever it was they were doing. "I already know that" he informed his follower. What is most likely occurring is that two beings of great power are in the process of a titanic duel" the chosen of the _Light_ explained. "Though there reasons for being here are shrouded from my vision I suspect that they may be here for a similar reason to us." It was after saying this that Sartorius felt his phone vibrate in his jacket. Picking up the phone he saw the number and answered. "Yes, it's me" he spoke into the phone. "I take it you are wondering what is causing the tremors that is upsetting the currents of the sea?" he asked his accomplice, the one who had shown him the _light_ through that _special_ card. Before Sartorius was given and answer everything shook even more violently than before causing him and everyone else to lose their footing and fall down. The soothsayer grunted in frustration as he rose to his feet.

"well, yes" answered a deep and wholly evil sounding voice it also had an amused tone to it, no doubt the man on the other end of the line had heard what had just happened and was thoroughly enjoying Sartorius's batch of misfortune. "While my ship can make it there with the duelists I have _enlightened_ I am wondering what is the cause of the two pillars of light that can be seen in the sky even from here, I don't think the _Dark Light_ has anything to do with it and I get the feeling you aren't in the know either." he stated

"That" Sartorius began but stopped so that he could regain his composure. "That is something as you know is unaccounted for, something is hindering my vision and it clearly may be related to whatever else is happening here at Duel Academy" he explained.

"While like myself you are invaluable to the _Light_ like myself again you are disposable" the man on the other end reminded him. "While the _Light_ understands that some third party is hindering you, I hope you know it will remind you that you are expendable."

The Warning was not lost on the soothsayer "Have no fear of that as I have already managed a foothold here, I just need to get into Duel Academy and wait for the Chancellor to get back before moving on with the third phase of the plan" he said.

"I heard Pegasus is acting Chancellor for now" the man on the other end stated. "How he got involved is a mystery but it has slowed things down now that the incompetent and spineless Crowler is no longer in charge." It was true if Crowler had been the acting Chancellor when Sartorius had first come to Duel Academy he would have bent over backwards for the soothsayer. The problem was that Pegasus had been the one in charge so he must have made it difficult for Sartorius to recruit any talented Duelist. That and the fact that there had been a third party that had taken rather extreme measures to try and remove Sartroius from life itself forget about Duel Academy left a lot of questions unanswered. And the two men who started this did not appreciate it at all.

Hanging up Sartorius looked at the phone before frowning "I have a feeling there is more than just one third party" he stated "and I have a feeling that this is more complicated than either of us had originally anticipated.

* * *

Gawain smirked as he saw Mordred as she was sent flying backwards crashing into the undergrowth, the sword that she stole falling from her hands as fell to the ground as the Knight of Treachery struggled in pain to rise to her feet grasping Clarent and using it at as crutch to try and rise. Gawain was not going to give the Traitor the time to recover as he was upon her in an instant, Excalibur Galatine slicing brilliantly through the air in a golden arc to relieve the knight of her neck. Gawain felt himself being repelled as he was sent backwards his noble phantasm had been repelled. By a shield that seemed to be made of silver that depicted that a scene of a raging ocean. Standing in front of a Mordred was a man with green hair he wore silver shoulder pads and a carapace with a black clothes underneath, in his hands he wielded a spear that was also black. He wore an insufferable smirk as he glanced sideways at Mordred and then at Gawain "Well Saber it seems you found yourself falling short against another" he stated casually and flirtatiously.

Gawain frowned as he took a defensive stance against this new foe who the nameless Archer had identified as Achilles. It was then that he noticed the one who had named himself Shirou Kotomine and a few more had shown up with five in total. One who resembled Launcher, that and that Saber suspected that this Lancer was the same person as Launcher, Karna the Hero of Generosity making this situated even more dangerous and dire than it already was. Still two were missing from the seven reported.

"Surrender" the one named Shirou Kotomine requested "You will be treated fairly" he informed the White Knight of the Round Table trying to be assuring. However what ever else the man in the Priest robes was going to say was cut off by a wordless roar of rage.

"!" a Knight clad in black armour and wreathe in a black smog landed down in front of Gawain with a glowing red visor as the Berserker surveyed the opposing Servants before letting out another wordless roar as his eyes fell on Mordred who's helmet had returned to her head. This time the roar was not wordless as though it sounded like he was shouting underwater it was clear that he had called out to Saber by her name as he leapt at the Knight of Treachery only to be blocked by Achilles who had blocked him with his shield.

"What?" the Servant of the Saddle asked as he felt himself get rocked by the blow. Something like that should not happen as to attack the Noble Phantasm Akhilleus Kosmos: The Miniature World Enclosed by the Azure Sky was as if to take on the world itself. The Hero of the Trojan War's eyes widened as he saw his shield enveloped in a black hazy aura with veins of red running through it as Berserker's hands enclosed on the edges of the shield as the Knight ripped it out of Achille's hand.

"!" Berserker roared clutching the shield as if it was an improvised weapon as he Achilles had leapt back to put some distance between himself and the Servant of Madness that seemed to have some personal issue with Mordred. Walking up next to him Gawain took position next to the other Knight, their armours a stark contrast. Berserker himself leaned forward ready to attack again at any moment. This time it seemed the one who was Karna seemed ready to intervene.

Gawain took note of the differences between this Lancer (as he presumed) and Launcher. The armour they wore was very different this one did not possess the same style Launcher did. "Do as my Master says" he stated in the same way Launcher spoke.

"You harbour the most foul and vile of traitors within your ranks and dare to dress like a holy man?" Gawain accused Shirou Kotomine as he closed his eyes. "Never" he hissed the White Knight of the Round Table opened his eyes showing them to be ripened by his hatred and rage. "While this filth among you still draws breathe you are my enemy" he snarled the black Knight also let out a wordless roar of rage somehow this was Berserker signalling his assent to the White Knight's declaration.

"Well" Shirou Kotmine began "That is unfortunate" At an unseen command Lancer leapt forwards but halted as a new figure materialised in front of him. Like Lancer he had new transparent hair and pale skin. He wore a black shirt and golden armour similar to Lancer's except it quickly disappeared as a spear that was familiar to the man in Priest clothes and the Servants beside him appeared in his hands. Seeing this Shirou Kotomine's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror.

"I would not recommend that" the Servant who looked similar to Lancer stated "The Results would be less than favourable" he stated eyeing his counterpart who had also summoned his spear Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death, the spear gifted to Karna by Indra because the latter stole his armour in attempt to save his son Arjuna but was impressed by the Hero of Generosity's willingness to give up his armour to him so the deity gave him this fabled spear that Indra himself was unable to fully master in exchange. An Anti Army Noble Phantasm with anti Divine properties, in short having two of those face off against each other was going to have numerous consequences that the reincarnated Servant did not desire to deal with, if he could avoid it. That and if these two fought there would be no doubt that Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse Me would be employed by at least one of them though Lancer had stated that he would only use it if his original master ordered it. Meaning that it would be this other Karna different yet the same is the one who would utilise the Anti Country and Anti Divine Noble Phantasm to which their only defence now lay in the hands of the Berserker who's identity was hidden from the former Ruler Class Servant.

At the moment it was four on three in their favour though from Saber's condition she needed a little rest before the Knight of Treachery would be able to return into the conflict. Still ruler was unsure that he and Assassin could take down the Saber and Berserker, then again ,Achilles was here so they may be able to take them one since the invulnerable Hero of the Trojan War did still have Andreias Amarantos (Heroism's Eternal Man): Amaranth of the Brave active meaning it would take someone with the same rank or higher in divinity personal Skill to harm him Still the longer any of them lingered as they fought the more attention they would attract. Hopefully those two from before were not aligned with these Servants.

Two Karna's eyed each other still neither making a move against the other both clutching the spear that Indra had gifted to them in life so the Indian Deity would not stain his honour by taken one such as Kanra's armour without giving something in return. The two Heroes of Generosity's eyes were locked in a silent battle of wills that was taking place. Neither side moved knowing that it may interrupt either of the two's concentration. While this was going on Shirou Kotomine viewed this new servants Parameters and was surprised by what he saw " _What in the world is a Launcher Class Servant?_ " the incarnated Servant asked himself his features betraying nothing. " _And why is his luck A+?_ " this was not the only difference in parameters but the luck parameter did stand out the most.

Without taking their eyes of each other both Karna's slowly lowered their weapons "No today" Lancer said. "now is not the time for us to fight" the Hero of Generosity who was aligned with Shirou Kotomine stated.

"Saber Berserker" Launcher addressed his two fellow Servants "Lets go" he stated as they took on their Astral form and disappeared. Achilles noticed that his shield went with them and was slightly irritated by that fact, irritated enough to voice it at any rate.

"We're just going to let them walk away unchallenged?" he asked the former Ruler Class Servant disapproval evident in the invulnerable heroes voice. Then again he had just had his Noble Phantasm stolen by a Servant who should have lost their sense of reason.

"Yes" it was not Shirou but Karna who replied to the Achilles question. "we are letting them regroup" the Servant of the Lance stated. "Twice now have we antagonised them and twice now they have proved to be our match" Karna now looked off into to forest as if awaiting the coming of something that only he could see "did you truly believe that these three were to only ones here, there was a fourth as powerful as I present waiting in the background in case it was required for him to step in" the Hero of Generosity explained. "There are also other powers at work here unrelated to the Grail and to the reason we are here, and they are of malign intent" the Servant of the Lance explained. "We should deal with those problems first" Karna stated.

"I concur" Shirou Kotomine also known as the Heroic Spirit Amakusa Shirou Tokisada said "whatever else is on this Island I have a feeling things are just getting started and we have yet to enter it's consideration" the incarnated Servant explained.

Rider snorted "well that is going to be the last mistake they regret making" the son of Thetis stated resting his spear on his shoulder "I do hope they put up a good fight otherwise I might have to find the blue tight wearing dog guy" the Servant of the Saddle stated.

"He is the _Hound_ of Ulster not the _Dog_ of Ulster" Shirou Kotomine reprimanded the invulnerable Hero making emphasis on the word 'Hound' and 'Dog' to get his point across. "If he decided to utilise that spear of his to it's full potential you will wish you still had your shield" the Church Executioner informed him. "I have a very bad feeling about how that cursed spear of Ireland's Child of Light really works and I hope that I am wrong in that one respect." having a spear that could reverse cause and effect was troublesome.

Achilles looked slightly offended but offered no further protest, while he may be a bloodthirsty lion at heart he had a feeling that the Lancer he faced could defeat him, the prospect made the son of Thetis extremely excited rather than cautious.

Seeing that Saber had somewhat recovered from using Clarent Blood Arthur the Servants decided to leave, Saber did not need to look or ask to feel their judgement weighing down on her, like that she had imagined of her _father's_ only this was not imagined.

* * *

Gilgamesh eyed Launcher "So it seems the other you summoned was able to sense me even in your presence" the King of Heroes stated to the Hero of Generosity. "I will say that it was wise he made them retreat, though I do not understand why you withdrew first."

"He had yet to confirm how powerful you really were" Launcher replied and "it is best to leave the enemy constantly guessing." Karna then looked out at the forest from the two's vantage point "Though will say I never would have suspected that I would have to face myself, in the literal sense" the Hero of Generosity admitted "I always thought it was the internal struggle that was being referenced when one is told or is speaking that they are their own worst enemy." Karna paused "This is something new" he stated.

"Do you wish to take his head or should I take it?" Gilgamesh asked. He was interested to see which of the two would emerge victorious though he still desired the armour and the spear for his Treasury. "This made the Eldest Heroic Spirit notice something "did you not give your armour away to your Master" the King of Heroes stated more than asked. "How is it that you wear it now though when we fought the second time you did not possess it?" now this was a question.

"That is a secret for another day" Karna answered leaving it at that. While this did not satisfy the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh was not about to go and demand answer just yet. He may be the most arrogant being in the entire world but he had standards, very high ones that while they justified him tying Karna up in the Chains of Heaven he had named after hi first friend, they also at the same time prevented him from behaving in a manner that the Heroic Spirit deemed uncouth or unbecoming of him.

Gilgamesh gave a thoughtful pause as he eyed the other Heroic Spirit "I guess I can let you be ffor now" he stated. "However I do look forward to your duel with yourself" he stated as he began to walk away. "Do try and not be defeated by yourself" he teased.

Karna watched the King of Heroes depart in golden motes of light, then once again the Hero of Generosity took on his own Astral Form vanishing into much more modest motes of light that wasn't as grand as the King of Heroes exit.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami listened to the report that the Green Man had given him. The Servant of the Bow had also viewed the battle between Mordred and Gawain which handled to a stand off between five of the seven new Servants against the White Knight of the Round Table, the Berserker Gilgamesh consistently kept chained up and Launcher. Hakuno was surprised at the fact that there was another Karna though he had already been told, still the former NPC was actually surprised at the two confronting each other. "Thank you for all your hard work Archer, but us very much appreciated" he informed the Heroic Spirit who was looking intently at Kazuradrop as if trying to figure out the missing piece in the puzzle. Kazuradrop on her part just giggled and jumped on Hakuno's head.

Archer just looked at the Alter Ego that was sitting on the former NPC's head shook his own and walked away muttering something about winning if he had been allowed to use his Nobel Phantasm. It seemed that the Servant of the Bow had yet to fully get over his defeat in the Sakura Labyrinth. Then again Archer had fought handicapped because BB had forced the Heroic Spirit to do so, so him being slightly bitter over the entire event was reasonable. Still he may have been able to tell that Kazuradrop was an Alter Ego or he may not have. The results for each option would differ greatly depending on whether Archer had identified Kazuradrop as an Alter Ego or had just seen a similarity to BB or to be more exact Sakura who BB looked identical to. Still with the society of Light here on Duel Academy and these new Servant Hakuno couldn't afford to ponder what would happen. Then again nothing might happen as it would not really change anything. Suddenly something about Kazuradrop's behaviour caught the former NPC's attention.

"What is it?" he asked the Alter ego who had been comforting him because of him remembering the full horrors of what had happened in Moon Cell and the Sakura Labyrinth. "Is something wrong?" the former NPC asked the Alter Ego.

" _Sempai_ " the self claimed non radical Sakura and Alter Ego spoke " _someone is coming a Servant_ " the bundle of compassion and affection stated. " _W_ _hoever they are I have a feeling they are very dangerous_ " she explained.

Hakuno knew that Kazuradrop was different from the other Alter Ego's making her a non combatant "Kazuradrop" he said to her in a calm and gentle voice "please leave" he requested. "You will be in danger here, and since you dislike violence it would be better if you were to run" the former NPC explained to the one non radical Alter Ego in a kind a gentle tone "Perhaps you could go to get help?" suggested hoping that Kazuradrop's affection for him would not be all consuming and self-destructive like the other's.

" _You want me to leave you Sempai?_ " the small little Alter Ego asked sadly before she threw a child's temper tantrum _"I wont do i_ t" she yelled banging her small fists against Hakuno's chest leaving the former NPC wondering why he wasn't feeling any of her blows.

Kneeling down to look the little Alter Ego in the Eye Hakuno put his hands on her shoulders "Listen Kazuradrop" he said in a gentle and kind but now firm voice "one of the others has most probably sensed the Servant that is coming here Archer only just left so he could come back rather quickly" the former NPC assured her. "Besides I am sure I will be fine" he stated. Kazuradrop sniffed a few times but nodded as she disappeared.

Once the Alter Ego had left Hakuno felt the tendrils of fear creeping into his mind but the former NPC pushed those thoughts from his mind as a figure leapt into view. The former NPC noted that what this Servant was wearing would give Saber even more ridiculous ideas for her designs and prayed it was not the Emperor of Rome who would come to his rescue. It was then that the Victor of the Moon Cell Grail War saw that he recognised the figure as the one from his dream "Jack?" he asked incredulously.

'Jack' rose from the her crouching position holding Hakuno's black Uniform in her hands " _Brother_ " she stated as she leapt and hugged or crash tackled into the Former NPC sending him to the ground. "We finally found you" she stated looking down at him.

* * *

elsewhere on the Island a Girl with blue eyes and blonde hair looked shocked as she traversed the Forest. "The servants here are more powerful than I suspected" she said to herself. "I must be careful if I am to Reach Saver and acquire his aid.

* * *

 **So yeah As you can see there was a standoff between the Red Faction and the Moon Cell Faction (Yes at the moment that i what I am unofficially calling them at this point in time, the other option is the Saver faction) and the Two Karna's meet however Lancer notices that Gilgamesh is hovering in the background in case it all goes to hell and calls it off because he can feel the Servant's Presence despite the fact that he and the other him are overwhelming the senses with their own.**

 **Still I had Gawain have the advantage in the battle because Mordred did not possess that much Skill in the blade compared to some Knights of the Round Table but made up for it with her ferocity and strength. As a Heroic Spirit I checked and saw that Her Strength Parameter and Gawain's were the same. That and all round the White Knight does have higher Parameters in Mana and Luck only losing in Endurance. That coupled with his hatred of Mordred made him her match in ferocity if not her better as he hates her more than anything. I had Lancelot come in to help him against Achilles because Gilgamesh decided that the White Knight needed support and Karna came to counter his other self.**

 **However for the moment things will cool down with the Red faction laying low for the time being though Ruler is also here.**

 **I had originally decided t little further with the Chapter after Jack and Hakuno's reunion but decided against it thinking it best to end it theres sorry for that.**

 **Anyways if you have any ideas of feedback you want to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me, though like always I would ask that you leave a review rather than Pm me as it is easier to sort and reference that way,**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time.**


	20. Chapter 19: Take all the Pain

**Sorry for the Late update It was just that I had work all week this week as well, I'll probably be at work all week next week too but it should calm down after a little while so don't worry. In this Chapter there is a Duel however it will be short due to the fact I didn't have much time to work on it, however next Chapter they will definitely be back in force. Also thankyou FateLover for your review on this Fic and Fate Ground Zero, to answer the Question of who said Honour was burdensome, it was Angeal when he was talking to Zack early in Crisis Core.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _War takes many lives away. Humans never forget their grief, but they also never stop the fighting. Streams of blood and tears are only an ornament for their destructive ritual._ " Duo Maxwell, Gundam Wing

* * *

The Girl in the White uniform snarled in frustration. "Master Sartorius is going to lose all the glory to the 'D'" she whined as she walked towards where Duel Academy should be. "That arrogant 'Duellist' things he is better than Master Sartorius only because it was him who first showed the Master the _light_ " she stated in a rather angered fashion. We will have words with him for talking to Master Sartorius for that. "He's only ever won his games because of the _Light_ " she commented not like the rest of us I am sure of that.

Her name Mago Garu much to her dismay but that was irrelevant. Mago was a member of the Society of light and desperately wanted to please Sartorius, the girl believed that by involving the 'D' this early the man would seek to undermine Sartorius and have himself in place as the head of the Societynot like he didn't desire to be the head of it despite all the work that Master Sartorius had done for the Society, the 'D' may desire to be the one to show the world the _Light_ instead if the rightful individual. Like the other's remaining she was determined that that should never come to pass as Master Satorius was the one who should show the world the _Light_ not some petty thief turned big time Duellist like the 'D'. She knew the Light told everyone everything no secrets could be kept.

Mago had been sent head over heel by the tremors when they starred and had prayed to the _Light_ to save her from the definitely supernatural occurrences that were happening to cause this. In the back of the brainwashed duellists she briefly wondered about whether these tremors would trigger the volcano to activate. This also brought up the Question of why Seto Kaiba built this Academy on a Volcanic Island in the middle of nowhere but these thoughts were pushed from the girls mind as she was tossed to her feet by the latest tremor and looked up to see a gold and a red beam of light coming a from another part of the Island. Mago knew instinctively that this was not a sign fro the _Light_. Both were filled wit hatred making it sickening for one who who had been _enlightened_ to look at.

She didn't know how but she needed to get away from where whatever caused those two beams was occurring and fast. Stumbling through the undergrowth she found herself at the edges of Duel Academy. Surprisingly she found an unremarkable student and a little girl with no sense of decency in her clothing sitting down there with the little girl sitting on the unremarkable boy's lap. "Well I suppose it's better than nothing" Mago said to herself as she decided to step forwards to _enlighten_ these two to the _Light_ I wonder if master Sartorius would be kind enough to reward her for being the first of his Servant to show others the _Light_. "I guess I could make do with showing it to these lost little lambs" Mago stated as she walked forwards.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami looked up at the girl who he had met in his dream or a memory. Jack was wearing the uniform that Hakuno had taken to wearing in the Far Side of Moon Cell. Given the fact that it was too large for her made it an awkward fit also making it a very bizarre sight to see for the former NPC to witness as he had no idea how Jack, this Heroic Spirit had got her or given the way the girl spoke, _their_ hands on it. After all the uniform was just plain data nothing more nothing less. Still the Victor of Moon Cell was a tad bit confused with what was going on with the girl or to be more exact the heroic Spirit that was currently hugging him. On a Side note Hakuno was a little confused as to why his ribs were not yet broken but that was a problem for later. "Jack?" he asked questioning the girl who met his eye with her cross between yellow and green eyes. "how did you get here?" the former NPC asked. Now when asking that question it could mean different things which Jack took into consideration before she answered.

' _How_ did you get here?' meant that the person was asking how one had managed to get to a place he they shouldn't been able to normally or just would have been difficult in general. 'how did _you_ get here" was more pertaining to the individual and the fact that where they were, wherever it was they shouldn't be there. Now 'how did you get _here_ ' meant that they recognised the person present and that it was impossible for person to be where they were. The last one was one the Former NPC had used when he had spoken to Jack.

Jack while innocent in the a relative use of the term was dominated by pragmatism and rationale thought. So "we swam here _Brother_ " was her answer to the former NPC. Jack's voice sounded as if she were saying thee words 'master' and 'brother' as if they were one in the same, that was disturbing in general with how the girl managed to pull it off. "We sensed your presence and wanted to see you again so we decided to swam our way here" the Heroic Spirit explained affectionately to the one she claimed was her brother.

"Jack" Hakuno began "could you please let me sit up?" the Former NPC asked the Heroic Spirit as he was lying on the ground in not a very composed manner and his uniform would need to be dusted off. That and Hakuno knew he shouldn't be here at the moment.

"Okay _Brother_ " Jack replied as she move to his lap as Hakuno was able to get upright an in a sitting position, not standing but he was making progress. "We thought that you were only a dream but you took us away from that place and away from the mother's that abandoned us when we were just children" Jack explained. Surprising Hakuno though he had already known that was the truth of her existence, why else would she be on the street in Victorian England above all other places. "You said that you would face the world and bear all of its hatred for us if it demanded our demise" Hakuno repeated what the former NPC had said to her in their shared dream. "You even gave use your coat before we woke up" the Heroic Spirit said showing Hakuno his Formal uniform from Moon Cell.

"Well, well" a voice that was distinctively feminine rang out as a Girl in a white uniform and who possessed blonde hair and blue eyes said as she stepped forward. "How about we show you two love birds the _Light_ " she stated activating her duel disk menacingly.

While Hakuno was not intimidated in the least Jack did look at him for confirmation, mainly confirmation to kill the girl in front of them, all Hakuno would have to do was nod and then she would lay into this woman and kill her in less than an instant. So imagine Jack's surprise when Hakuno stood up and activated his own Duel disk. "I are you sure?" he asked his tone devoid of any emotion, the brother that Jack had been looking for vanishing or more like transforming into a figure that was more akin to an Angel of Death at the drop of a hat. Jack though believed that her _Brother_ was doing this for her sake because this woman had threatened her. Though Jack was a Heroic Spirit and a very Famous one she was still touched by her _Brother's_ protectiveness of her.

" _Brother_ " she addressed Hakuno "are you sure that you don't want us to handle it?" she asked tapping the knives on her belt for emphasis. "We could deal with her without causing you any trouble" she stated looking at the woman with a blank expressionless gaze.

"Now worries Jack" Hakuno replied with a warm smile. For a moment returning to the person she had met in her dream "after we're done here I'll show you how to play" he stated "is that alright with you Jack?" former NPC asked the Heroic Spirit patting her head.

Jack took a moment to consider what Hakuno had just said to her, though the Heroic Spirit did that more out of desire for him to continue petting her than to make the decision. Finally she nodded "Okay _Brother_ we trust you and we will wait, however if you are going to lose we will interfered" Jack informed him as Hakuno ruffled the Heroic Spirits hair before she vanished into motes of light taking on her Astral form surprising the member of the Society of Light at this.

"You don't have time to be surprise" Hakuno sated as he put his deck into the Duel disk, I hope you brought your A game with you" the former NPC stated, while he was somewhat still upset about having confront Moon Cell again Hakuno Kishinami was going to channel that frustration he was feeling into something useful, taking down a member of an organisation run by a megalomaniac was definitely a positive usage of that sadness and anger.

"Remember the name Mago Garu, kid" the Duellist stated. "for it is she before you who will show you the light." she declared not known that Hakuno had a perfect Grasp of every language due to Moon Cell and being an NPC along with whatever else Gilgamesh had done when he had made the former NPC this body.

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus blinked as he pulled up one of the screens seeing a Hakuno being confronted by one of the members of the Society of Light with a Duel about to begin "Well it seems Kishinami boy has a good way of distracting himself from some problems, though I suspect it is less running away from them and that he is still haunted by some of the things that happened in there" the creator of the Modern Duel Monster System mused. "While I am confident in Kishinami boys duelling skills allow him to claim victory it would be extremely irresponsible of me not to send him some help even if the need is only Superficial" Pegasus reasoned as he contacted two of the Staff Members specifically Professor Sartyr and Professor Stein seeing as they where the two who knew him best.

While Pegasus knew he could have contacted Hakuno's friends to go and back him up the acting Chancillor took said role very seriously as he did not believe that he should send them though Pegasus also suspected that they would end up there anyway, if Jayden was anything like Yugi and Joey that was. Considering Kaiba also noticed this fact meant that Maximillion Pegasus was not imagining things though in truth he never did imagine things, well not all the time or most of the time either. Turning his attention he saw that another vessel was approaching Duel Academy at top speed and would be here soon, but not before dark at least. "This can't be good" Pegasus murmured as he recognised that as the personal cruse ship that belonged to the 'D'. "That cannot be good at all.'

It seems that they would have to evacuate Duel Academy much sooner than they expected that or he would personally have to defeat every one of them and Kaiba would have to come himself. If things were still not settling down the Yugi Moto would be contacted.

* * *

Mago Garu's Life Points: 8000

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 8000

"As they say Ladies first" Mago stated as she drew a card "and I'll play Return Zombie in ATK mode" she stated as a hunchbacked Zombie covered in black bandages and who wore a Black suit on top of it appeared on the field.

Return Zombie 4 Stars ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Mago then played a Spell Card face up in the Spell and Trap ccard zone "Now I'll play my Quick Rush Spell Card" she stated as an enlarged version of her card appeared on the field.

Hakuno realised that the member of the Society of Light was about to begin to explain what her card does. The Former NPC guessed that she wouldn't really have a clue that he knew what the spell card did and was just explaining it to him so he can't accuse her of cheating. That or she just loved hearing the sound of her own voice, Chazz did and perhaps so did Atticus though why the others did it were beyond the former NPC so he just stayed quiet and listened to the little monologue.

"You see with my quick Rush Spell Card I can either draw another Card this round" Mago explained but paused "or I can have my Return Zombie attack your life points directly even though it is the first turn" she said triumphantly as the zombie leapt forward and swatted Hakuno with its hands causing the former NPC to lose a thousand of his life points.

Mago Garu's Life Points: 8000

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 7000

"Hows that" Mago stated triumphantly looking full of confidence "perhaps you should just surrender now mister Villager and I will even Tell Master Sartorius your name, otherwise you'll just be another of the nameless followers who no one even recognises because they all look the same" she gloated. "You haven't even gone through your first turn and already down a thousand life points" she informed him of the obvious "I guess your duelling is as mediocre as your face is" Mago stated as she suddenly froze when she felt this unbelievable murderous intent to kill her coming from the direction of where Hakuno was. Though it seemed that the boy was calm as far as she could see, just giving her a blank stare which was really unnerving for the girl.

"Oh" Hakuno began as he noticed the change in her "that must be Jack" the Former NPC stated in an emotionless voice "perhaps you should not have insulted the big brother she admires so much in front of her" he suggested. "By the way you have yet to end your turn" Hakuno informed her, which she did "Jack stop that please" he requested and the killing intent died down. "Well Hakuno said drawing his first card "I'll play my Moon Cell summoning circle" Hakuno informed her as he then searched his deck for a Monster card and played it to the field "I guess you should have the chance to stretch your legs, though you prefer to lounge about" he said as a red haired woman dressed in red attire appeared before him wielding two primitive pistols. She also had an insufferable smirk across her face which was only marred by a single long scar. Her Red Attire befitted that of a Sailor or an admiral in the navy though she wore it loosely not hesitating to show off her feminine qualities, the physical ones that was in regards to her chest.

Moon Cell Rider 5 Stars ATK: 2000 DEF: 2300

Hakuno saw that he could summon another Monster via Normal Summon but chose not to just yet as he drew another card thanks to Rider's effect. Mago noticed this and tried to call him out for it "Hey what do you thing you're doing?" she asked slightly irritated.

"It's rider's serial effect" Hakuno replied offering no more as he saw the card that he wanted "Now I'll summoned Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme) field." Hakuno informed her as a girl with whitish to grey hair and purple eyes wearing a black frilly dress appeared. She also wore a ridiculous hat. But she seemed to be in a rather cheerful mood as she gave a little swirl as she entered and a giggle.

Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme) 3 Stars ATK: 900 DEF: 900

Mago's eyes widened as she saw Caster give another twirls as her ATK and DEF rose by another five hundred points.

Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme) 3 Stars ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400

"Hold up a minute are you going to tell me that is one of this cards effects too?" she asked only receiving a nod in reply. "Can you at least explain it to me" she shouted at him "you go and summon a Mahou Shojou above all things just to mock me" Mago accused. "I hate Magical Girls especially the Dark Magical Girl" he stated glaring daggers into Hakuno her eyes filled with venom.

Hakuno's blank expression didn't change "You mean Dark Magician Girl" he corrected her. He had known that her name meant 'magical girl' Mago meaning 'magician' and Garu meaning 'girl' still who would name their daughter that it used two different languages? "Are we going to duel r are you going to be immature and throw a fit?" he asked deadpanning at her behaviour a little bit tired and a little bit confused if the girl really was brainwashed by a megalomaniac.

"Fine get on with the Duel it's not like it will save you, in fact I'm quite sure once, I am done you will be begging me to show you the _light_ " Mago snarled aggressively at Hakuno who sighed at her altogether childish antics. It was not something he would expect.

"Caster" he addressed Alice "Please who her why a what happens when someone hates magical girls like yourself" he requested Hakuno eally didn't know why the Duellist hated Magical Girls but hating on a girl like Alice was far from acceptable given what she went through. Caster for her part nodded and gave a twirl as a few love hearts and bunny faces were fired into the hunchbacked Zombie causing it to shatter dealing damage to Mago's life points.

Mago Garu's Life Points: 7600

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 7000

"Yeah what was that supposed to do?" she challenged you couldn't even make my health points drop lower than yours" she scoffed at him before the Duelist remembered something important. Mainly the second monster on Hakuno's side of the field.

"It seems you remembered about Rider" Hakuno commented. "I wonder are you blinded by the Light that you see so much that common sense is no longer available to you" Hakuno said this in the same flat tone he had been using since thee Duel began. While coming from most people it would have been an insult Hakuno was generally interested as it seemed that the Society of Light followers weren't seeming to think things through when they challenged him or anyone else for that matter. Then again it could just be him.

"Why you, I aught to-" Mago began but was cut off As rider shot her directly causing her to fall to one knee as she lost two thousand of her life points. Mago thought she imagine it but she could have sworn seeing Rider blow the smoke out from he pistols.

Mago Garu's Life Points: 5600

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 7000

"What is going on?" Mago asked she was a member of the Society of Light. She shouldn't be losing by the first round. "This no named unremarkable villager A is beating me" she hissed.

"You know I can here you" Hakuno replied and for the first time Mago stared into his eyes and saw something there that frightened her. Those eyes were not that of a student no they were the glassy eyes of killer. They were empty lacking in remorse or even pity.

This chilled her to the bone and enraged the brainwashed Duellist. "Hurry up and end your turn then I'll show you why I should be Master Sartorius's favourite" she hissed at him. Hakuno sighed and played a two face downs leaving him with two cards in his hand.

Mago Garu's Life Points: 5600

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 7000

"Finally" Mago stated as she dramatically drew her card "And I play my Vorse Raider in ATK mode" she declared as a wicked looking monster appeared with a nasty sneer on its face.

Vorse Raider 4 Stars ATK: 1900 DEF:1200

"Now Vorse Raider take out that eyesore that is Moon Cell Caster" Mago ordered. "What do you think of that little Mahou Shojou now?" Mago sneered wickedly "not much chance of survival against a monster with equal its ATK points huh?" she questioned. "What no comment" Mago said as she cocked her head to the side. "Aww is the little boy with no distinguishing features scared that his little make believe friend is going to disappear?" she asked mockingly. "Well if it makes you feel the better the Shadow Realm is only the worst place for Duel Monster's" Mago Taunted. It was when her Monster stopped Attacking and lost 500 of its ATK and DEF did she realise that Hakuno had activated his trap card. A strange sigil or pattern had on the Card that was coloured blood red. Could be seen As Mago's Vorse Raider stopped attacking several of the lines in the pattern faded out.

Vorse Raider 4 Stars ATK: 1400 DEF: 700

"Caster is quite safe" Hakuno replied in a matter of fact manner. "Still it is you turn, as you have not yet ended it only the main phase." he reminded Mago who tried to control herself. Somehow the member of the Society of Light managed to hold it together. However when she attempted to play a spell card she found that she was unable to. "Another one of the Magical Girl you so despise effects. Only I can play Trap and Spell Cards while she is on the field" the former NPC informed Mago who was now seething at him. If looks could kill then he would be dead several times over, a good thing then that Hakuno was able to Shrug of even Julius Harwey's glare for some time now with little to no effort in general. So her stare was not even noticeable to Hakuno in that sense.

"There is no way a human being with any sense of decency would make a card like that" Mago declared. "Whoever made these cards must think the whole world or themselves as I can't imagine someone as unmemorable as you ever having the imagination to pull something as crazy as this off let alone get away with it." given the fact that it was Gilgamesh not Hakuno who made his deck bar the Wrought Iron Hero and the Alter Ego's her accusations of the King of Heroes were for a matter of fact surprisingly accurate.

Still since Hakuno assumed that Gil was otherwise occupied this girl named Mago Garu's imminent and excruciatingly painful demise would be postponed for at least a little while, until Gil got here and killed her that was. Might as well get this over and done with before the large ham appeared and blew things way out of proportion along with overreacting and unleashing the Gate of Babylon again. "Do I go?" Hakuno asked receiving a nod and a scowl from the girl as she grudgingly ended her turn having achieved nothing.

Mago Garu's Life Points: 5600

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 7000

* * *

"Say Jayden" Syrus Truesdale began asking his best friend Jayden Yuki "Do you really know where you are taking us?" the short light blue haired Slifer Red finished as he and the rest of the gang played follow the leader with, well the leader of the group so to say.

"Private" Tyranno Hassleberry, Jayden be following his instincts in this case" the dino-soldier explained. It was then that Hassleberry paused "though I am not sure that it will lead us to Hakuno and more like lead us to where lunch is" he admitted."I'm famished."

"This is no time to be thinking about your stomach dweeb" Chazz reprimanded him. "We need to find Hakuno and fast, before he goes and does something stupid because he's racked with survivors guilt or something stupid like that. the Black Jacketed Slifer explained. "This is no time for slacking slackers so get tough or go home" he informed them before the black jacketed Slifer continued his walk in silence, though the odd incoherent mutterings could be heard from Chazz for every ten meters he walked with Jayden.

"Definitely not in a good mood that one" Hassleberry commented quietly to himself and Syrus as they quietened down mainly due to not desiring to getting on 'The Chazz's' bad side, not that Hassleberry couldn't handle anything Chazz could throw or shout at him.

"You tell me" Syrus replied sadly though unlike Hassleberry he was more quiet about it due to being picked on by Chazz when ever his fellow Slifer was in a foul mood, usually about seventy three percent of the time. Which was not healthy for Syrus as a human. "It's a shame Alexis and Bastion are not with us" the light blue haired Slifer sighed sadly but straightened up with a jolt as he felt a very nervous chill run down his spine with Chazz growling at him for reminding him that they were not with Alexis. Chazz was scary.

"Oh come on you two," Jayden chided them "there is no reason to be in such a foul mood Chazz" he informed said person who scowled at the Slifer but offered no comment opting to continue in silence as the other two Slifers also opted to follow Jayden in silence.

* * *

Mago Garu's Life Points: 5600

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 7000

Hakuno watched as his trap cards effect took hold and the girl named Mago's Vorse Raider lost even more of its ATK and DEF point causing the member of the society of light to grind her teeth in frustration at this development due to the former NPC's plays earlier.

Vorse Raider 4 Stars ATK: 900 DEF: 200

Hakuno knew at this moment the immature little hated him more than anything else. Surprisingly he found that he was quite detached from the whole affair and was not effected by her death glares that could kill a regular person many times over. Drawing two cards thanks to Rider's effect Hakuno looked at his hand before deciding to first play a spell card and then summon a third monster to the field. Knowing that the girl would accuse him of cheating for not explaining who he was summoning Hakuno gave a tired sigh before he narrated his actions "First I'll equip on Cell Rider with God Force (Bow and Arrow)" the Former NPC informed Mago as an intricate looking bow and even more intricate arrow appeared in Rider's hand replacing her Elizabethan era pistols.

Moon Cell Rider 5 Stars ATK: 3300 DEF: 2600

Hakuno closed his eyes for a brief moment, mainly waiting for Mago to interrupt him and acuse the former NPC of cheating. When none of the expected behaviour came Hakuno continued with his explanation. "Next I'll summon Moon Cell Caster (Author) to the field in DEF mode" he stated as what looked to be a young boy around the age of ten dressed in formal clothing that sought to conceal most of his skin and he also had blue. Hakuno knew the reason why the Author wore these clothes and quietly pitied the great author for being corroded by his own stories. As the Servant called it it was the 'Curses of Readers' people presuming what he was like due to his stories. Merman scales on his legs, due to the little mermaid story he wrote, no child would ever be able to enjoy that book if they knew what it did to the Heroic Spirit. Then there were the scars and burns on his arms from the little match girl, his throat itself was sliced making it painful for the Heroic Spirit to even talk something that was hell.

Moon Cell Caster (Author) 1 Star ATK: 500 DEF: 500

"What is a weak ass monster like that going to do, act as a shield?" Mago asked as she noticed that Hakuno had summoned Hans Christian Anderson in DEF mode giving the way what she thought was a child was kneeling on the card base with his arms crossed. Hakuno didn't reply as Mago gave a squeak of surprise and saw that some of her cards had been sent from the top of her deck to Hakuno who was viewing them before they entered her deck once more. "Don't tell me" Mago began "there is a card that can do that?"

"Yes" Hakuno replied "You're looking at it" he informed the member of the society of light as she was staring at Moon Cell Caster (Author) who's face was impassive, though Mago thought he was just a regular duel monster so she expected the Heroic Spirit to possess only one fixed expression. Still Mago did blink when she thought she saw the other Caster shoot the one in DEF mode a glare and seeing Hakuno shake his head at the cards. Fortunately Mago played this off as her seeing things so there was not problem.

Hakuno foundhimself sighing again as the former NPC realised that he would also have to narrate Caster's other effect as to appease the member of the Society of Light so they wouldn't attract more attention. As it was he wasn't supposed to be here, though the victor of the Moon Cell Grail War did have a valid reason, mainly post traumatic stress or something similar to it. "Thanks to Caster's other effect I can increase the ATK and Def of my monsters by 500" he explained wanting to get it over and done with.

"You're joking" Mago replied in disbelief "there is no way that such a card would be legal" she stated in denial of what was happening before her very eyes, then again people usually didn't believe thing they didn't desire to so her reaction was not really a surprise.

Hakuno chose not to reply and decided that the rising attack points of Rider and Caster (Nursery Rhyme) would do the talking for him. The former NPC knew he needed some time to rest and while this girl was here he could definitely not be getting it at all.

Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme) 3 Stars ATK: 1900 DEF: 1900

Moon Cell Rider 5 Stars ATK: 3800 DEF: 3100

"Rider, Caster" Hakuno addressed both Heroic Spirits. "Why don't you show this member of this Society of Light what those from Moon Cell are capable off?" he requested politely with the two Heroic Spirits on the field nodding in agreement. "First up Rider" the former NPC stated "send her flying will you?" he asked as Rider bulled back the oversized and overly intricate bow and fire the arrow into Mago's Vorse Raider destroying it. The girl herself was knocked onto her rear from the impact of the attack.

Mago Garu's Life Points: 2700

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 7000

Hakuno watched as Caster's ATK and DEF points rose by 500 due to her effect making her not quite high enough but almost just a few hundred short, not that it mattered. The Former NPC had something in mind with dealing for that as well.

Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme) 3 Stars ATK: 2400 DEF: 2400

"Caster it's your turn" Hakuno informed Alice as she stood up and sent love hearts and the heads of cute little teddy bears that sped into Mago at high speed almost reducing her life points to zero.

Mago Garu's Life Points: 300

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 7000

"Nice trick, I'll admit that" the member of the Society of light stated "But I'm not done yet, given that I have still 300 of my life points yet I can call upon Master Sartorius's power to grant me victory." she said the words as if it was Gospel truth.

Hakuno's eyes narrowed as he flipped his face down revealing his Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain spell card "for some reason I have found that I never get tired of using this card" he commented as Alice reduced Mago's life points to zero, making the girl fall to her knees. Li Shuwen, Assassin would be undoubtedly pleased to here this, still it would mean that the Heroic Spirit may offer to Teach Hakuno bajiquan seeing how the Heroic Spirit was a true Masterof the art Hakuno felt that he may not be able to refuse Assassin if he offered. It would be rather offensive

Mago Garu's Life Points: 000

Hakuno Kishinami's Life Points: 7000

* * *

Sartorius's eyes narrowed "own of my followers has been defeated" the soothsayer noted as he felt the connection being severed. "No" Sartorius said firmly as he reached hold of Mago's destiny and took control of it in hopes of retaining a follower. While Sartorius would get the effect he desired he would not have it long enough for the man to feel pleased with this revelation.

* * *

A Girl with Blonde hair wearing blue attire shuddered as she felt a most heinous deed occur right after she had felt the power of Saver being used. "Someone powerful or rather evil and cruel must oppose Saver" she reasoned as she continued walking in the direction of the energy that she had felt.

* * *

Hakuno's eyes narrowed in scrutiny as he saw the girl named Mago give a whimper of pain as she cried out, Hakuno was quite sure that peoples hair did not turn white in that sort of way. "Master Sartorius has made me stronger" the girl who had been one known as Mago Garu (much to her disdain) said with and fanatical laugh. Hakuno stood not in the least bit disturbed as he knew there were worse things. "With this I am Master's Satrorius's favourite" Mago stated with a manic kind of glee in her voice.

It was then that a whistling sound could be heard and she collapsed a neat hole running through the centre of her head. "Then why don't you prepare hell for him, I'm sure he'll appreciate it" a third and voice called out, it sounder far from impressed.

Turning around Hakuno saw the Green Man with favoured his crossbow in hand as he walked up to the former NPC with Kazuradrop "I have to admit that girl was on the crazy side" Archer commented to him. Still I get the feeling that you didn't really want me to kill her."

"There is nothing I can do to change that now" Hakuno said with a sigh. "Still to think that he would do that to his followers just to maintain his hold on them means that Sartorius is either rather desperate or that insane" the Former NPC noted as he heard footsteps.

Archer and Kazuradrop didn't need to be told as they both entered Astral Form as Aster Phoenix walked up to Hakuno, looking at the deceased member of the Society of Light and then at Hakuno, "Well I guess since you were from this Grail War thing, death really doesn't effect you that much" Aster said trying to be casual it seemed that he had at least seen Archer kill the girl. "You know, it may seem a bit weird coming from me but you don't have to handle this yourself" Aster stated "your friends are there for you." The former NPC realised that the professional Duelist was not talking about the whole business with Sartorius and the Society of Light as much as he was talking about the entire Grail War that they had talked about previously with Pegasus and Kaiba. "Come on" Aster said putting a hand on Hakuno's shoulder "Jayden, Chazz, Syrus and Hassleberry are coming this way" he informed the Victor of the Moon Cell Grail War "You don't want them to see something like this, death may be too hard for them to handle" he explained.

Hakuno took a deep breathe and nodded as he let Aster lead him away from where Mago Garu's corpse now lay. Aster himself had seen his own father's dead body so he was no stranger to it, but it still didn't make it easy on the professional duellist as it took everything the aster had to hold it together. In truth he had only arrive when Archer and Hakuno were conversing so he was grateful for that, seeing it take place may be a little hard for the professional Duellist to handle.

* * *

Amakusa Shirou Tokisada eyes narrowed as he sensed that Power of Saver a second time. "it seems whatever Evil lurks here has attracted Saver's attention. Shirou Kotmine now looked at his left hand and clenched it, "if only that power could be mine."

* * *

Pegasus narrowed his eyes as he watched the one who he suspected heavily of being Robin Hood shoot the girl named Mago Garu "This is not good at all" Pegasus commented, while the girls death was tragic due to the fact that she had died because she was being controlled and enslaved to the wills of a megalomaniac, it was also how accepting of the situation Hakuno was. "I guess everyone needs time to handle things, especially when it is something that you don't want to be reminded of" Still he had informed the two professors to wait because the Duel had ended and he did not want them to see the body, Pegasus would get some of his personal employee's mainly his bodyguards to do that. After Directing the Professors to where Jayden and the others were all of them would be rendezvousing soon. It was now that Pegasus pulled Kaiba up as the founder of Duel Academy had also seen the footage of the Duel but more importantly its aftermath. "I take it you have a few things to say" Pegasus stated.

"I will admit the events at the end of the Duel were a little if not wholly disturbing" Kaiba replied keeping his voice level and keeping his composure in check. Given the fact that he had just witnessed what was a killing in cold blood the head of Kaiba Corp was doing rather well given the circumstances as lesser men would have lost their edge. What was also disturbing for him was the fact that some transformation had occurred with the girl identified as Professional Duelist Mago Garu meaning that Sartorius had done something given the fact that right before her demise she was ranting about how the man had made her stronger. This did ring a cord with Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus as they both had experience in these sort of circumstances, knowing that she had something akin to her individuality remove making her truly a brainless puppet or worse making whatever Sartorius had done to her irreversible, though the two did believe that it was not given also due to their experience in this area.

However what disturbed them was with how casually Hakuno accepted the girls death as if it was inevitable, given the information they had received from the one named Archer it was highly likely that this was a coping mechanism that Hakuno Kishinami had made during his time in the Grail War. Not that this fact made it any easier for either of the two. "I believe that we did open more scars than we intended to" Pegasus admitted after seeing the Duel referencing the talk they had with Hakuno earlier "It seems that Kishinami boy's past is troubling him more than he would like to admit" Pegasus noted in a rather sad tone "Though that girl who should be in the last years of elementary school being what was called a Heroic Spirit is somewhat disturbing as is the way she referred to Kishinami boy as her brother, that is also slightly disturbing" the founder of the modern duel monster system mused.

"Open old Scars" Kaiba replied "Those scars were as fresh as the salad I had with my lunch this afternoon, talk about scars they were still bandaged and we opened them up for all the world to see" It seemed Seto was more concious of the effects his actions had on others than people gave him credit for. Then again with Kaiba everyone would not be wrong in assuming the worst of him given the man's demeanour, except Mokuba that is, Kaiba was the best brother anyone could ask for if you asked Mokuba. Though Kaiba was more kind to his younger brother than anyone else, mainly being Seto's only motivation that would allow him to work together with Yugi Moto time and time again.

"Well we should restrain ourselves to keeping everyone safe for now" Pegasus stated nodding in agreement to What Kaiba had said but changing the topic. "We have two forces on Duel Academy one of them is composed of Heroic Spirits including one who may be Achilles, the withdrawn to their landing point and is waiting for something the other is the Society of Light and it seems that with the 'D' en route to Duel Academy they will start to be going on the offensive." Pegasus explained.

"Just keep everything together until I get there" Kaiba replied. "If Sartorius is not like every other villain and has not been defeated by kids that is" the owner of Kaiba Corp added referencing every adversary with diabolical plans that was defeated by Yugi Moto.

"While we could play on that card I seem to see that you are rather adamant in not allowing it to occur, though no one else will believe us if we tell them" Pegasus sighed. "Still come as fast as you can, we may just need your strength." Kaiba didn't respond as he cut the link no doubt going to his Blue Eyes White Dragon themes Jet, taste in design aside that thing was fast so Seto would be here soon. Though how would they evacuate Duel Academy was a question that had yet yo be answered. More importantly how would they deal with Chancellor Shepard if the man were to appear in the middle of the crisis, most probably starting that Genex Tournament he had mentioned when Pegasus had last seen him.

It was now above all times that Pegasus received a call from Industrial Illusions "he idd what?" Pegasus asked shocked at what he had just been told. "thank you for telling me, I'll prepare right away." he stated ending the call. "Franz what are you playing at?" Pegasus asked himself noting that his employee had stolen their copy of a very special card that was mainly there for research purposes. "The last thing we need is a rouge Duelist armed with a chained god on the loose" he commented.

* * *

Iskander looked at Jayden before looking out to the sea surrounding Duel Academy, entering an Astral like form that was the existence of a Duel Spirit was handy but the King of Conquerors still would prefer to walk around, however Gilgamesh had stated that the terms of him staying here prohibited use of such an action unless they were facing enemy servants. "I wonder if goldy has sensed it, this presence is similar to that of my adopted father" Iskander noted and he was not referencing Zeus in this case.

* * *

The 'D' looked across from the table he sat at at the person who agreed to come with him, the man himself was in possession of a card that could prevent him from worshipping darklight as the 'D' referred to it as but when the current number one Duelist had mentioned Pegasus's name the man had become very interested in cooperating. "Show me the power of you Egyption God" the 'D' whispered as Duel Academy came in sight and he gave a wicked smile as the Light of Destruction flowed through him.

* * *

Gilgamesh looked at Hakuno who understood immediately what was going one before he said "Hakuno" the King of Heroes addressed him "We will be required soon" he stated "A filthy God is coming and I intend to chain it with your assistance." the King of Heroes explained. In Gilgamesh's eye he was granting Hakuno a great honour meaning that he saw the former NPC in the same regard that he treated his first friend Enkidu. "We will show him why the Age of the God's has ended" Gilgamesh stated with enough Venom that Aster took a Step back in fear due to the intense hatred Gilgamesh radiated for a brief second.

"Hey King of Heroes" Iskander called out to them as Jayden and the other reunited with Hakuno "I guess you sensed it as well" he stated. Gilgamesh nodded and the King of Conquerors spoke five words "Amon Ra the God of the Sun" Iskander smiled "I wonder if he is like our worlds one?" Iskander asked with Gilgamesh offering no comment due to his stance on any form of higher power.

* * *

 **So yeah I wanted to show that not everyone who was beaten in a Duel was Saved as this did happen with Lorenzo in Cannon however Hakuno's reaction would have been less of Shock and more of telling a Servant to put them down, fortunately Robin Hood beat him to it as Kazura Drop had gone to get him. As with the OC I made and killed off rather quickly I wanted to show that this is still Nasuverse influenced so happy endings won't always occur even if this is in the Yugiohverse.**

 **Jack is still there but is smart enough to remain in Astral Form as she is still a Servant and does not have any cards made for her so she can't interact like a Duel Spirit just yet. I have been having requests to include Frankenstein but I am not sure how to, please if you are asking it come up with some basic Idea as to how it will happen. Still thanks for the reviews in that sense I really appreciate them.**

 **And Finally I did do a combination with Hans Christian Anderson and Nursery Rhyme working together on the field in a Duel and it worked rather fine. This was a test run for when they face Shakespeare later. Though the Apocrypha arc will mostly likely occur in-between the Light Arc and the Yubel Arc hoepfully or right at the end of the Light Arc as they are staying low for the moment.**


	21. Chapter 20: Kaiba's Skill

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out, in truth Work and Writer's block are partially responsible, than and Easter, that took a shitload out of my time, but hey I'm finally done with this chapter so say hello to Chapter twenty. Also thanks to FateLover and Syafiq for your reviews and support in helping me write this chapter it is much appreciated.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _But for me, just having fun wasn't enough. The support of my friends was equally important. They encouraged me through my struggles. They're all so different from me, but they're honest and determined. We fought, but we also worked together. I know my mother had a friend like that too. Someone to have fun with. Someone to share her worries. Mom, I have finished the song we promised to write. Sorry it took so long. I'm glad I could create this song with you and my friends. I'll treasure it always for bringing us together._ "- Wakana Sakai, Tari Tari

* * *

Franz looked at the member of the Society of light who had been unfortunate enough to challenge him to a duel. While the 'D' and Sartorius made it clear that they should leave him alone, it seemed the fact that Franz himself had not been beholden to the _Light_ these fanatics kept on referring to made them take a hostile approach to the former employee of Pegasus's company Industrial Illusions. Franz paid them no mind, he had only came here to humble his former employer ad to show Pegasus how great and talented he truly was.

Being passed up on a card he had designed for some fat nobodies burger card, in Franz's mind this was absolutely unforgivable and ridiculous for a man like Pegasus to let a child like that boy who had not even made it out off duel Academies Slifer Red Dorm take prominence. Now it was time to show the light fanatic why he was the one who wielded the power of an Egyptian god. A massive pillar of flame burst into the sky as Ra made it's entrance to the field. Franz infused with it's power smiled viscously, it was already over for the member of the Society of Light who had challenged him, with the Winged Dragon God Ra on the field they were at his mercy, and Franz had no such quality, evidenced as the member of the Society of Light collapsed to the ground with burn wounds on his body.

Franz smiled wickedly to himself s he began to laugh deeply and evilly at what had happened to his opponent, in his mind they were only mindless automatons in the first place. In truth members of the Society of _light_ never willingly joined it, the man already knew this, despite keeping some semblance of their former personalities, the only thing they thought about was showing the world the _Light_ , that and pleasing Sartorius and the 'D', who knew that a Man's success could come from something like this? Franz already knew that it was possible, he just didn't want to admit it just yet, still if this didn't work out and the 'D' was able to get out of it clean, the former employee of Industrial Industries would had some rather heavy blackmail material to use against the worlds current number one top Duellist.

It was always good to have influential and rich people in your debt, after all no one would know when a situation might rise when they might come in handy. Fran looked at the Card he had made to control Ra and smirked to himself, he would enjoy defeating Pegasus.

* * *

Sartorius watched from the Slifer Red dorm and shook his head in disapproval "A man like is impossible to control" the soothsayer stated. "a short term gain followed by long term losses, his will is weak, if this man, Franz as you said he was named, if he was not in possession of the Egyptian God card then he would already be a servant grovelling at the _light's_ feet" he explained to his fellow compatriot and conspirator, the one who had _shown_ Sartorius the light the man who had adopted the Aster Phoenix the one known as the 'D'.

The 'D' smirked cruelly at his fellow before speaking in his more evil and deeper voice "You think so?" he asked rhetorically "I personally believe that he is a good distraction that will allow us time to consolidate our forces or even gather new members" he said casually.

"What is the use of helping them see the _Light_ if they own _unenlightened_ fellows strike them down as soon as they are able to see it?" Sartorius challenged. It seemed the 'D' was not wholly aware of what had happened to those who had come with the Soothsayer here. "They turned the Forest into a death trap" Sartorius informed the 'D', it was designed to kill us all within it, the only reason any of us managed to survive is most likely connected to the two massive energy beams we both saw earlier, that led whoever was responsible for turning the forest into a forest of death on fire above all things." It seemed that sartorius had yet to recover from that fiasco, the soothsayer was getting more and more paranoid without being able to accurately predict the future as Sartorius was convinced that there was some otherworldly power that was deliberately hindering him, and it was only due to the _light_ that he was for the moment stable. Stable being a relative term in this case, as while the man appeared to be polite a civilised, the _Light_ itself like him was anything but stable.

"Kill them just for seeing it?" the 'D' questioned a little concerned or at least outwardly only showing concern, The 'D' himself had been partially responsible for Asters biological father's death, though the _Light_ also was responsible for that part, so death was not new to him. While it was not new to the 'D' it nonetheless disturbed him that people were willing to kill those who had seen the _Light_ in an attempt to prevent it's plan from coming to fruition or at least slow the pace of the _Light's_ plans to buy time for someone else to defeat it.

"Yes, why just a short while before you arrived, one of the surviving members Mago Garu her name was, had been defeated and was slipping away from the _Light_ " Sartorius explained. "I was able to prevent her from being taken, but almost immediately I felt her slip away again, this time there was nothing. Mago didn't feel like she had been torn away from the light, no the only thing I was able to feel was the empty void of where the connection had once been and what could only be described as the cold touch of death upon her."

Sartorius now sighed "whoever our new foe is, it is quite clear to me that they play by a different set of rules, and I am not talking about the card game that we use and make our fortunes off." Sartorius stated. "Troubling indeed" the soothsayer mused irritatedly at it.

* * *

Everyone saw the pillar of fire from Duel Academy and the student themselves would have descended into panic if Pegasus had not instructed the Academy Staff to maintain order. "Well it seems that you've been dabbling with Egyptian God cards again" Seto Kaiba stated a little amused at the situation but only slightly given the situation. Still there was a question that was on his mind "Didn't that Card get destroyed" Kaiba commented more than asked as he knew that the original that had possessed the spirit of Ra himself had been destroyed. Which brought the question of 'what is that card that is running around as it cannot be the original?' This is what interested Kaiba as he was unsure if Maximillion Pegasus had the skill to replicate and Egyptian God card, without it possessing the Spirit of Ra.

"We were able to create a copy with near identical powers" Pegasus replied, his admittance of being able to replicate an Egyptian God card's powers interesting Kaiba but now was not the time to interrogate the founder of the modern Duel Monster System, both of them knew that. "I'm going to have to confront Franz and retrieve that card from him" Pegasus stated with finality, while Franz was indeed in possession of an Egyptian God card, Pegasus himself was no pushover and had been the one to create such cards, this gave the owner and founder of Industrial Illusions an advantage over anyone he faced. However this didn't mean that Pegasus should take Franz lightly, skilled duellist or not, Franz was in possession of an Egyptian God card that alone made him dangerous and not one to take lightly.

"I got a message from Zigfried von Schroeder" Kaiba informed Pegasus. "He said that he and his brother are handling the situation out of Duel Academy so we can expect no governments to poke their nose into this" the Duellist second only to Yugi Moto stated coldly. While Kaiba and Zigfried had mae their peace the two were still competitors on the market, not that Kaiba cared, he was just like this when it came to anyone he particularly didn't care for. "Though there seems to be an individual collecting natural resources that are to be sent here in the near future" Seto finally added. "They come from unique locations, then again places like that have an abundance of dirt and rock to supply with." Kaiba commented offhandedly. Kaiba was leaving the part that it might be due to the Heoric Spirits that had just arrived at duel Academy unsaid, truthfully there was no need to. Both Kaiba himself and Pegasus knew that it could only be them, the question that needed to be asked was whether or not they would inform Hakuno Kishinami, even if the boy did not know what was going on, Hakuno Kishinami had plenty of heroic Spirits with him that were more than able to tell what was going on, that is not saying anything of Alexander the Conqueror who was now with Jayden would also come up with some plausible theories on this matter.

"Zigfried boy is quite capable" Pegasus stated "It is a good thing I gave him permission to deal with preventing outside influence in this affair." the founder of Industrial Illusions commented. "Kaiba boy how long until you arrive?" he asked the founder of this Academy.

"At the speed I am currently travelling at about ten more minutes" Kaiba replied realising what Pegasus was getting at, "Don't worry I'll deal with Franz just keep the Academy under control until I do" Seto Kaiba stated knowing that Pegasus was needed at the Academy.

Pegasus nodded in thanks before the connection ended leaving the creator of the modern Duel Monster System to keep the Students inside the Academy while this and the Society of Light were dealt with "It's a good thing the food storage is nowhere near low" he said.

* * *

Caster looked up as he saw what might have been mistaken for a dragon fly overhead at an incredible speed. "Splendid" the famous playwright said to himself as he marvelled at the flying contraption "to think that someone would have styled it after a dragon" Caster said to himself, part of him was a little ashamed that he had never thought of such a thing before seeing it. This demanded that the Servant investigate, he was fond of writing good stories or to be more exact plays and would rather enjoy this one Shakespeare knew it.

"Caster" Saber grunted as she addressed him "Did you see that as well?" she asked though William Shakespeare knew that it was rhetoric "that was a dragon over there, I didn't thing this era had any that survived" the Knight of treachery commented almost excited.

Shakespeare noted that Mordred herself must be more excited to fight and take down said dragon. Not really wanting to ruin the moment Caster was about to lie to her and tell her that it must be native to the Island when he heard the words of a certain killjoy speak.

The killjoy was none other than Shirou Kotomine the former Ruler Class servant had like the rest of them seen it, however he must have too perceived that it was not a real dragon and sought to inform the other's of it least they get too excited. "It is only shaped as one" said the man the Japanese Christians consider a Saint despite the fact that he had yet to be canonised. But that was irrelevant what was relevant was what he was saying at the moment. "It is an aircraft which I suspect was designed like that on purpose." he explained.

While Saber didn't show her disappointment it was clear as day to Caster so he tried to cheer the Knight of Treachery out of this morose mood. "Worry not, young warrior maiden" Shakespeare said in his usually over dramatic way, the maiden part grated on Saber's nerves. "As you were aware there was a pillar of pure fire that erupted earlier that had no origins on this islands volcano and that was when when sensed that other great presence, surely that would be challenge enough for a maiden as fair and lovely as you?" he asked.

Still wearing her helmet Saber's body rattle as she fought to control herself, no doubt it her moved to tears as Shakespeare desired her to be at his performance, or more likely insulted beyond measure. Fortunately for both Saber and Caster she was cut off by Shirou Kotomine "No" the former Ruler Class Servant stated. Enough damage has been done due to members of our group taking initiative and finding themselves outdone by opposing servants, while whatever that was, it was no Servant we will most likely run into several or one of them if we investigate it" the Executioner explained. "And to that end wee will be waiting and consolidating our forces until we are able to utilise the hanging Gardens of Babylon" he stated firmly. Saber nodded grudgingly at this but accepted it all the same.

Caster on the other hand approved of Shirou's dream however he had a sense of adventure or at least sense of manipulating other people into adventures so he could make them into stories that was not being filled at the moment "A tragedy really" he commented offering no argument. Still the famous Playwright knew that by not going to investigate he would be missing out one what the Servant felt was a once in a lifetime opportunity, however Shirou Kotomine's displeasure would result in a command seal and that was to be avoided. But there was something that Caster new that Shirou Kotomine didn't. Thanks to his grasp of narrative structure Caster now had the desire that was almost an obsession in finding this stories 'Protagonist'. Caster was extremely keen on meeting whoever they were, without his fellows preferably. While caster was definitely alligned with Amakusa Shirou Tokisada and his goal that the Grail was included into Shakespeare as an author could not resist this challenge to fin the 'Protagonist' of the others were with him it would truly ruin it for the Caster.

* * *

Seto Kaiba hurried form where he had hastily landed, Franz would need to be dealt with soon before things got even further out of hand. In Seto's memory this was not the first time that someone had tried to use a counterfeit Ra card, according to Pegasus several years ago someone had attempted to do the same, however the Egyptian Gods had taken what was going on as an insult and sent the one or people responsible to the Shadow realm. " _Come to think of it Pegasus never said why they Egyptian gods did not take insult to this_ " Kaiba noted, then again there were some things that could not be easily explained. Kaiba himself felt partially responsible for Franz's presence here as it was him who had taken the effort to ask and have Pegasus placed as the acting Chancellor due to Pegasus's various expertise, that and despite how irritating that man was Kaiba knew that the owner of Industrial Illusions could be trusted, than and he was extremely capable of dealing with challenging circumstances without breaking under the pressure of it. " _I've got to reach and defeat Franz before he gets to the Academy_ _a_ " Kaiba thought to himself as he ran to where he suspected the former chief designer of industrial illusions would be, people like that had a flare for the dramatic and would probably muscle their way into through the front door.

Franz had wasted no time after defeating the unfortunate warm up he had made straight for Duel Academy intending to humiliate Pegasus in front of the staff and the entire student body as that would only satisfy the man's ego, what his plan was to get to Pegasus was unknown, Franz was more caught up in delusions of grandeur to something or the other to notice the jet shaped as a Blue Eyes White Dragon that was Seto Kaiba's trademark, indeed Franz was a little out of it as he was the only person who did not notice it's arrival Franz stopped as he saw two figures in his current path that he was walking, it took a moment but the former employee of Industrial Illusions realised that they were deliberately there waiting for him, standing in his way. "Well, well, well the former chief designer of industrial illusions said with malicious intent "what does a member of the Slifer Red dorm and a member of the Ra Yellow Dorm believe their doing standing in my way?" he asked. "Do you suppose that that fool Pegasus sent you here to stop me" he sneered at them.

Before Franz had the chance to activate his Duel disk a harsh and stern voice called out "not so fast" and the former chief designer had to leap back to avoid being sliced by a card that had been aimed for his head. Surprisingly the card swerved doing a one hundred and eighty degree turn to land back in the hands of it's owner. Determined and wearing a grim expression Seto Kaiba stood proudly "the game is over Franz" the head of Kaiba Corp said in a rather cold and quite merciless fashion ."Now step away from the two students."

"And what if I don't?" Franz sneered "eh Kaiba boy?" he asked putting emphasis on the last three words to deliberately irritate Kaiba. "Are you going to make me with those pathetic Blue eyes whit Dragons of yours?" Franz sneered at the worlds second best Duellist.

Franz's attempts at provocation did not work on Kaiba as the most famous Blue Eyes White dragon user simply answered Franz with on word that would have sent chills to the other man's bones if he had been in the right frame of mind when he had hear the. "Yes' Kabai said.

"You no longer have your own Egyptian god Card so how do you plan on even defeating me?" Franz jeered at him "You couldn't even Beat Yugi Moto and all he possessed was Slifer the Sky Dragon, how do you plan to stand to one like the Winged Dragon God Ra?"

"I do not need a good set of cards to beat someone like you" Seto Kaiba replied. "I can do so with any deck on hand" Kaiba stated, for some reason all bar the one who looked like he needed to see a psychiatrist believed him, this was Seto Kaiba after all, he was not weak.

"Is that so?" Franz asked "then you wont mind swapping you deck with one of the students over there" the former chief designer stated. "Perhaps the one with no redeeming or memorable features perhaps" now Franz giggled "I hope his deck is not like he is, unremarkable."

Seto Kaiba looked to where Hakuno Kishinami and Jayden Yuki were standing, next to them two Duel Spirits the one identified as Cú Chulainn the Hound of ulster and the one whom they knew as Alexander the Great. Both of the Heroics spirits were laughing rather hard. Given the circumstances Kaiba couldn't fault them, Hakuno's deck was anything but bland, and Franz had just sealed his fate, a sentiment shared by the two Heoric Spirits. " _This guy has worse luck than I do and I'm a Lancer class Servant_ " Cú Chulainn stated.

Also there was the golden one called Gilgamesh who was also laughed richly, "Mongrel" the golden clad Heroic Spirit stated " _You have just sealed your defeat, what a fool_ " the laughter sounded rather evil if Kaiba had to say it, fortunately he didn't have to so Seto didn't.

Despite the obvious humour the Heroic Spirits displayed for Franz's misfortune, it was quite obvious to Kaiba and to everyone else present besides the former chief designer of Industrial Illusions, that Franz was incapable of seeing them, though that wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Hakuno Kishinami" Kaiba addressed the former NPC "Is it alright with you if I borrow your deck for this one duel?" the head of Kaiba Corp asked actually being considerate about this whole affair, much to the surprise of Jayden and even Franz himself, all but Hakuno.

"Yes Kaiba sama" the former NPC replied nodding as he used the appropriate honorific to address someone as important as Kaiba with. To everyone else present (that was not a Heroic Spirit) it seemed that he was rather old fashioned, or that he was just genuinely respectful.

Kiaba acknowledged this with a curt nod as he took Hakuno's deck and placed it within his duel disk activating it "Game one" Franz stated with a maniacal laugh, while Kaiba in contrast just activated his in silence, not bothering to waste words or energy on a man like Franz. Truthfully Seto was showing an immense amount of self control in not bursting out into evil sounding laughter at the mistake that Franz had made. While Kaiba could have beaten the former chief designer with his regular deck with Haukuno's there was no chance of failure.

Seto Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Franz's Life Points: 8000

* * *

Pegasus watched from the from the footage of the security cameras with a rather surprised expression on his face, While Kaiba had made no hollow boast when he said he could win with any deck, Pegasus was inclined to believe that perhaps the Duellist was biting off more than he could metaphorically chew. That was until Franz had taken Kaiba up on that boast, at first Pegasus believe that his former chief designer would choose Jayden as the boy was a member of the Slifer Red dorm, which in Duel Academy symbolised those who were the lowest, despite the Students track record when it came to duels, Seto believed that if Jayden was chosen, his use of fusion monster's and Kaiba's lack of familiarity with them might cause Yugi Moto's Rival to lose, this notion was immediately dispelled when Franz chose Hakuno as the one who would have to swap their deck with Kaiba. Pegasus could see the irony of it, despite the Ra Yellow's bland looking appearance Hakuno's deck was anything but average. Franz's reasoning was solid, only that he had underestimated Hakuno in general.

As Pegasus was about to sit back and enjoy the show he saw the he had an incoming message from Leon von Schroeder, Zigfried's younger brother. Choosing to accept the call he the creator of the modern duel Monster System answered. "Yes Leon?" Pegasus answered.

"Maximillion sir" Leon greeted him respectfully "It's about those shipments that are coming to Duel Academy" he began, "We tried to stop them but unfortunately we have only managed to slow them down" Leon explained feeling rather ashamed for himself for not being successful. "There seems to be something else at work with it as while there are several people involved with the shipments all too ready to help, it seems that a portion of the people higher up have been paid off, handsomely if I must say so" Leon informed Pegasus.

For the head of industrial Illusions this was very enlightening, he suspected that Thuamaturgy or Magecraft as it was called could be used to hypnotise people, which meant that the Heroic Spirits that had come to Duel Academy and who were setting up base were capable of using. This made things even more dangerous than what Pegasus had originally suspected. Closing his eyes "I see" he replied. "Thank you for this piece of information Leon, it has been very enlightening" Pegasus thanked the Duellist hoping that he wouldn't ask questions.

"Thank you Pegasus" Leon replied actually quite happy with the praise "if I may ask, but this is not relevant to the stealing of the counterfeit Ra card is it?" Leon asked dashing Pegasus's hopes of keeping him and his brother out of danger the entire of Duel Academy was in.

While Pegasus could lie, he did not desire to do so, having put that part of his past behind him so the creator of the modern Duel Monster system did the only thing he could "The situation is far more complicated than just Franzs" he admitted "in fact I would say we are having three unrelated crisis's over here" Pegasus informed him, "And Franz and Sartorius are actually the least of our concerns" Leon already knew bout the Soothsayer and his Society of Light. "The third or to be more exact second party, shall we say was responsible for the beams of light earlier" the founder of Industrial Illusions explained "What is going on here with that group in particular will make the shadow games look like a friendly conversation between friends and that is putting it lightly" Pegasus admitted in a rather tired fashion.

Leon von Schroeder was left speechless, no doubt in his mind, the young man was now regretting asking and also wondering how he could help with the situation, From what the Heroic Spirit that called himself Archer had said, that may or may not get Leon killed. "The best thing you can do for now is try to limit those who are coming to duel academy" Pegasus spoke before Leon could even ask his question "from what Kaiba and I gathered these types of people have remained hidden because they are very good at covering their tracks" Pegasus explained. While Leon was very intelligent, he was in possession of an innocent soul, with not a real mean bone in his body, so this needed to be spelled out for him "they will kill people, individuals or whole groups even cities to keep their secret" he informed Leon.

The message seemed to get through to Leon partially because of Pegasus's lack of using the word boy at the end of Kaiba's name and partially because this something too big to lie about "I understand" Leone finally replied "I'll do my best" he stated before ending the call.

Pegasus looked to where the Duel was taking place, in truth he had also been monitoring it while he was talking to Leon but the creator of the modern Duel Monster system had to admit, he really didn't need to, so he also pulled up other screen in the academies security footage and saw something else. "Who could she be?" Pegasus asked referring to the blond haired girl in the medieval getup. "this is not good" he stated "she is a Heroic Spirit isn't she." Pegasus stated, "I'm going to have to call Kaiba as soon as this Duel finishes."

* * *

Seto Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Franz's Life Points: 8000

Kaiba glared coldly across from Franz as the two shuffled their decks nd drew their first four cards. While Kaiba had never used this type of Deck before, he had seen enough of Hakuno's duels to have a vague grasp of how to best utilise it, From what he had seen the first key to winning with this deck was to utilise the fact that your opponent cannot attack on the first turn which meant he had to draw second. From what Kaiba speculated of Franz the man probably used a similar strategy to defeat his opponent in two rounds or even less than that.

Kaiba's suspicions were proven right when Franz waited for him to draw, which meant that he would have to bait the man into taking the first turn. "What not so confident now that you are facing me?" Kaiba taunted Franz making him grit his teeth in anger at the insult.

If Franz had been in the right frame of mind he may have recognised what Kaiba had said as a move to make him draw his card first, however intoxicated with victory from using Ra had made Franz extremely arrogant, this was more than enough to make him draw his card.

"Fine you want to lose that badly then" Franz stated drawing his card as a large gust of wind happened enhancing the fact that the user of an Egyptian God card had just begun a duel. "Quivering yet?" Franz asked rhetorically. "Because you should as I am about to play Ra's Disciple" Franz laughed deviously to himself as he explained showing off said card that was named before the former chief designer of industrial Illusions played it to the field in ATK mode. A human like figure wearing golden armour in imitation of Ra appeared on the field.

Ra's Disciple 4 Stars ATK: 1100 DEF: 600

"When this monster is successfully summoned" Franz began not bothering to check if Kaiba knew or not, most probably explaining for the benefit of his audience, people mad with power were predictable in that sense. I can take two more disciples and add them to my hand" the former chief designer of industrial Illusions explained as he took out his deck and selected the two cards and added them to his hand. "Then I will activate the spell card known as trap booster" Franz narrated. "So I discard one card in order to activare ultimate offering" he explained as said card appeared on the field of play. Ow by sacrificing 500 life points I can summon a Monster to the field. Franz explained as his life points dropped due to the Ultimate Offerings effect.

Seto Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Franz's Life Points: 7500

"And I choose my Ra's Disciple" Franz stated in a drastic fashion, more so than what was required if at all it was needed as he placed his second Card onto the field.

Ra's Disciple 4 Stars ATK: 1100 DEF: 600

"Then I sue the same effect to summon a third one" Franz stated as his life points dropped even lower.

Seto Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Franz's Life Points: 7000

Ra's Disciple 4 Stars ATK: 1100 DEF: 600

"Let me guss you are going to sacrifice them to summon Ra" Kaiba stated gussing the card that Fran had drawn was none other than the Egyptian God card itself.

Franz nodded "that's right Kaiba boy, these disciples will be sacrificed" the former chief designer of Industrial Illusions explained as his life points dropped even lower.

Seto Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Franz's Life Points: 6500

The clouds above them now turned dark and thunder could be heard as lightning flashed "This is it" Kaiba stated not in the least bit peturbed. Hakuno also kept his cool like Kaiba just staring at Franz, Jayden however was quite unnerved by the whole affair..

"Great beast of the Sky" Franz stated as he put his arms up towards the sky as if commanding the Egyptian God card to come forth, when all he needed to do was place it face up on the field. "Please here my cry" Franz rhymed getting more clichéd by the minute. "Come to this Shadow game, when I call your name" Franz finished his little rant that was not required. "Come forth Winged Dragon of Ra" Franz stated. With these words from the storm clouds descended a golden Dragon that had an Egyptian theme to it. It was massive and it's presence overwhelming. The Egyptian God let out a roared that shook the entire island., then again it was not as if people weren't going to notice the giant golden dragon floating in the middle of the sky, most likely the students were panicking.

The Winged Dragon of Ra 10 Stars ATK:? DEF: ?

However in Spirit form there stood another Golden figure opposing it. He had golden armour, yellow hair and red slitted eyes, the two were only separated by size. " _Well then Mongrel let me show you why I am the King_ " Gilgamesh stated.

Nearby a girl in blue and white medieval attire looked up with horror in her eyes at the sight of the golden dragon. "That is where Saver must be" she said to herself "I hope whoever they are, that they manage to hold out long enough for me to get there." indeed if she were to help whoever Saver was in dealing with this new devilry then Saver may be inclined to help her against Amakusa Shirou Tokisada and the Red faction.

Franz smirked at Kaiba before he spoke "You know about his ATK points Kaiba boy?" he asked rhetorically of course Kaiba knew about the card's effect, but Franz couldn't resist gloating the former chief designer seemed to think that he had already won. As the Egyptian God card's ATK and DEF went up appropriately

The Winged Dragon of Ra 10 Stars ATK: 3300 DEF: 1800

"I've seen this thing in a text book" Jayden began "but seeing up close and personal is on a whole other level" the Slifer Red admitted. Hakuno kept his own council on this subject just watching Kaiba to see how he would react to this development.

"I am wondering how you are planning to use it" Kaiba stated "only a Duellist chosen by the Egyptian God's themselves can control this creature" the head of Kaiba Corp explained.

"Yes" Franz agreed "That is why I am this card. "No addressing Ra he now declared "God of the Sun you will obey me" though nothing was shown to have happened yet. "You see I have discovered the secret of taming your wild spirit" he said gaining Ra's attention "I am your master now Ra" Franz shouted confidently. Taking one of the remaining cards in his hand Franz showed it to Kaiba, Jayden and Hakuno "From my hand I play Mound of the Bound Creator" the former chief designer narrated as chains wrapped around the Egyptian God chaining it.

"" _A mongrel dares to imitate me?_ " Gilgamesh asked enraged. What the King of heroes said next was better left unsaid but even Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at the threats that Gilgamesh was spilling out, taking time to look behind him at that Golden armoured Duel Spirit.

"You made a card that can control an Egyptian God" Kaiba commented "I must say that I am impressed."

"Yes I did" Franz sneered at Kaiba "the most powerful of Egyptian God cards is now mine" he informed the three present "Now my Servant" he addressed Ra but before he could say anything more Kaiba cut him off.

"You are aware that this is still the first turn and Ra's effect only works if you pay one thousand life points to attack a monster on my side of the field." Kaiba explained stealing Franz's thunder and making the man look like a fool.

He's crying" Hakuno noted as the Winged Dragon God of Ra growled and strained mightily against his restraints. Jayden had also seen it and nodded in agreement. If Kaia had seen it, the Duellist did not mention it, no doubt filling it away for later.

Drawing a Card Kaiba knew he needed a good hand to beat Franz Kaiba smiled "Well what do you know I seem to have drawn the card Moon Cell Caster" he stated as a fox eared and tailed woman in a rather revealing kimono, she also had pink hair and a determined expression on her face.

Seto Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Franz's Life Points: 6500

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK: 1700 DEF: 500

Franz scoffed at this "So what is a weak level monster like going to do?" he asked arrogantly but stopped as he saw Moon Cell Caster's ATK and DEF go up by three thousand. "What?" he asked demandingly of Kaiba

Moon Cell Caster 3 Stars ATK: 4700 DEF: 3500

"I believe that is an effect of Moon Cell Caster" Kaiba replied "She gains 500 ATK and DEF for every monster in the graveyard." he explained "on your sent first turn you sent six, the three you tributed, the one you discarded and you spell and trap cards that were sent to the graveyard after the end of your turn." Seto Kaiba informed him. "but I am not done yet" Kaiba stated as he played a Spell Card "I will play the Spell card to summon Moon Cell Gilgamesh to the field" Kaiba stated taking said card form the deck and playing to the field.

Moon Cell Gilgamesh 8 Stars ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800

Franz grunted attempting to look unimpressed "Well that still isn't enough to beat me or take down Ra" he confidently stated. Trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"I never said that I was done" Kaiba stated coldly but was rather amused by the whole way the affair had turned out. Playing a Card in his hand Gil revealed it to be Golden Rule. "With this card I can select any one Monster on my side of the field and draw as many cards equal to that half of that Monsters Level" Seto Kaiba explained much to Franz horror. Kaiba selected Gilgamesh and drew for cards as a Golden aura surrounded the golden armoured Heroic Spirit. Now Kiaba smirked at the hand he had drawn. "Now I''l Play Sword of Rupture, Ea and equip it to Moon Cell Gilgamesh, a bizarre cylinder that vague resembled a sword appeared in Gilgamesh's hand. Before Franz say anything more Kaiba played another Spell Card "This one is called Enuma Elish The Star of Creation" Kaiba stated. "Guess what it does?" he asked rhetorically as the sword of Rupture began to spin wildly with an unseen energy being felt as it gathered.

"Awaken Ea" Gilgamesh commanded ash he regally held the sword of rupture that predated the concept of sword high in the air "a Foe worthy of you has appeared" the king of Heroes stated. "Look and Behold!" Gilgamesh shouted "Enuma Elish!". With this he swunf his greatest weapon down and a torrent of energy that could unmake the world smashed into the Winged Dragon of Ra shattering it as if the Egyptian God was not even worth it's time.

Franz would have fallen to his knees if not for the fact that the energy also struck him asking him lose 3000 of his life points.

Seto Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Franz's Life Points: 3500

"But how?" the former chief designer of Industrial Illusions asked. "Mound of the Bound Creator should have prevented that from happening, level ten monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects" Franz stated in shock.

Kaiba didn't bother explaining it to him and instead addressed Caster "Now Caster show this duellist why you will not be usurped by any other God in your own homeland" he requested. Caster willingly obliged leaping forward and delivering a powerful blow to Franz.

Seto Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Franz's Life Points: 0000

* * *

Across duel Academy everyone could feel the power of the Sword of Rupture, yet none knew of it's origins. "What Power" Shirou Kotomine marvelled as he felt and saw the blast that destroyed the golden dragon. "It appears that there is indeed a Servant on LAncer's Level or even more powerful" the former Ruler Class Servant stated. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought" he stated.

* * *

Sartorius and the 'D' had been knocked off their feet when the Egyptian God Card had been the destroyed. "But it hasn't even been more than a minute since it was summoned" the 'D' stated in shock. Somethings like this were too disturbing for even him.

"I will not lie, I never expected to be close to a power of that immense amount of pure destruction" the soothsayer admitted. "Whoever they are, if they possess this power and stand in the _Light's_ way it could prove to be quite the challenge." He had no idea.

* * *

The Blonde haired Servant was thrown off her feat by the immense power that had just been released before it quickly disappeared. "That was not Saver" she said "But I don't believe that whoever that was is aligned against him" she said to herself.

* * *

Pegasus gripped the armrests on the chair tightly as he saw the destruction of Ra. "Enuma Elish" he breathed. "It seemed that Gilgamesh was far more powerful than Pegasus could ever have imagined. Fortunately priorities overtook hi fear and awe and Pegasus then contacted Kaiba "Kaiba boy, magnificent Duel" he complimented the Duellist "however there is a Heroic Spirit form the middle ages making a beeline for you, Hakuno and Jayden and she is almost upon you."

* * *

Hakuno's Cards

* * *

 **Sword of Rupture, Ea**

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: This card can only be used by 'Moon Cell Gilgamesh' or 'Gilgamesh the King of Heroe's. When this Card is in Play you may also search your deck for the spell Card 'Enuma Elish, the Star of Creation' and add it to your hand. For this Spell Card you may use one of the following effects. 'Moon Cell Gilgamesh' cannot attack during the turn you activate this card. 'Gilgamesh's the King of Heroes' can.

* Destroy All monsters your opponent controls ignoring immunity effects.

* Destroy all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls ignoring immunity effects

* Destroy all cards on the opposite side of the field ignoring immunity effects

* * *

 **Enuma Elish**

Spell card

Type: Normal

Effect: This card can only be used when 'The Sword of Rupture, Ea' is in play. You may choose to attack a monster on your opponents side of the field. That monster is treated as a normal type mosnter and is removed from play regardless of Spells, Traps and effects. Your opponent then loses three hundred life points for every level of that monster.

 ** **Moon Cell Saber****

Element: Light

Stars: 5

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this card is on the field you may draw one extra card per turn including the turn this monster was summoned. When this card destroys another monster in battle and that monster is sent to the graveyard you Inflict damage to you opponents life points that is equal to the destroyed monsters ATK points.

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1700

 ** **Moon Cell Caster****

Element: Light

Stars: 3

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: If this monster is attacked you may negate up to 2000 points from the attacking monster ATK to ensure that this monster is not destroyed. This monster gains 500 ATK and DEF points for every Spell or trap card in yours and your opponents graveyards. This monster once per turn may negate the effects of any spell and trap cards.

ATK: 1700

DEF: 500

 ** **Tamamo no Mae (Berserker)****

Element: Light

Stars: 5

Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Effect: Every time this monster monster attacks it gains 200 ATK point. When you lose life points this monster gains 500 ATK points. This monster can be either special summoned or normal summoned for no cost if you have 'Moon Cell Caster' or 'Divine Spirit Tamamo no Mae" on the field or in your graveyard.

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1200

 ** **Moon Cell Summoning****

Spell Card

Type: regular

Effect: You may play this spell card to special summon monsters with the words 'Moon Cell', 'Heroic Spirit' or 'Divine Spirit' in their names for no cost from either you hand, deck, or graveyard. After this card has been used it return to your deck.

 ** **Imperial Privilege****

Trap Card

Type: Counter

Effect: You may play this card when you or one of your monsters is attacked. The attacking monster is switched into DEF mode and your opponent loses 100 life points per level of that monster.

 ** **Aestus Estus****

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: When this spell card is equipped to a monster that monster gains 500 ATK point. IF the said monster's element is Light it gains and additional 500 ATK and DEF points. I f that same monster this card is equipped to has 'Moon Cell Saber', 'Heroic Spirit Nero' or 'Saber Bride' in its name that monster gains another additional 300 ATK and DEF points.

 **Aestus Domus Aurea**

Spell Card

Type: Field Spell

Effect: All light light based monsters gain a 300 ATK and DEF boost. All monsters on your side of the field may not be destroyed in battle when this card is in play You may discard one card for every monster on your side of the field to have them attack your opponents life points directly. If you have any monsters on the field with "Moon Cell Saber", "Saber Bride" or "Heroic Spirit Nero" in its name that monster gains an additional 1000 ATK and DEF points

 ** **Moon Cell Gilgamesh****

Element: Divine

Stars: 8

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: If you are below half health you may Special Summon this monster for no cost from your hand. This monster is immune to all spell and trap cards along with effects. Once per turn this monster may not be destroyed in battle.

ATK: 3200

DEF: 3200

* * *

New Monsters In Hakuno's Deck and previous ones

* * *

 ** **Moon Cell Lancer****

Element: Light

Stars: 6

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this monster is on the field You may search your deck for the spell card 'Gae Bolg' and equip it to this monster. When this monster attacks or is attacked it gains 150 ATK and DEF per level of the attacking monster.

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2000

* * *

 ** **Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme)****

Element: Dark

Stars: 3

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect. When this monster is on the field all of your opponents spell and trap cards are destroyed and your opponents loses 500 of their life points for every card destroyed. When this monster is face up in play only you may play spell or trap cards. This monster gains 500 ATk and DEF for every card in yours and your oppponent's graveyard.

ATK: 900

DEF: 900

* * *

 ** **Trump Soldier****

Element: Fire

Stars: 2

Type: Fairy/Effect

Effect: If you have three of this monster on the field they all gain 1500 ATK and DEF. When this monster is destroyed instead of you taking damage your opponent loses 300 life points for every card in their hand. If "Moon Cell Caster (Nursery Rhyme ' is on your side of the field this monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

ATK: 700

DEF: 700

* * *

 ** **Passionlip****

Element: Dark

Stars: 8

Type: Fairy/Effect

Effect: When this monster attacks or is attacked the opposing monster is destroyed regardless of its own ATK or DEF, Spells ,traps and effects, When you lose this life points this monster gains 400 ATK and DEF

* * *

 ** **Gae Bolg****

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: you may equip this card to a monster for it to gain 1000 ATK. If the monster this card is equipped to is 'Moon Cell Lancer' or 'Heroic Spirit Cu Chulainn' it gains 500 additional ATK and DEF. When a monster that this card is equipped to attacks the defending monster's ATK and DEF are halved. When the monster this card is equipped to is attacked it the attacking monster is destroyed regardless of its ATK.

* * *

 ** **Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain****

Spell Card

Type: Normal

Effect. "You may play this spell card to either have one of your monsters attack your opponents life points directly or to destroy on monster on your opponents side of the field and deal half of its ATK and DEF to your opponent's life points.

* * *

 ** **Golden Rule****

Spell Card

Type: Quick-play

Effect: When you play this card you must select a monster on your field. Draw the number of cards equal to half of its Level. If the Monster's level is an odd number round down to the nearest whole number. If you have no monsters on the field you may drawn two extra cards. Once this card has been played you must return it to the bottom of your deck.

* * *

 ** **Gate of Babylon****

Spell Card

Type: Continuous

Effect: When this card is in play you may search your deck or graveyard for any number of equip cards and either take it to your hand or play it. If you cannot equip it to a monster you may choose to discard it to give a monster of your choice a 500 ATK point boost for every card discarded. If a monster on your side of the field has the word "Gilgamesh" in its name you may choose to remove any equip cards you have from play to give that monster the effect of the removed equip cards. These cards can be returned to your deck if that monster is destroyed or you choose to 'unequip' them returning that monsters stats back to normal.

* * *

 ** **Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads****

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: You may equip this card to a monster for it to gain and additional 1000 ATK pints. hen the monster this card is equipped to attacks another monster you may halve the defending monsters ATK or DEF points. When the monster this card is equiped to destroys another monster your opponent loses 1000 ATK points. For every turn this card is equipped to a monster you must pay 100 life points to keep it in play otherwise you may choose to discard it.

* * *

 **God Force (Halberd)**

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: You may equip this card to a monster for it to gain 1000 ATK and 500 DEf points. If the monster this card is equipped to has the word' Berserker' in it's name that monster gains an additional 700 ATK and DEF points. When the monster this card is equipped to destroys another monster you may deal half of your monsters DEF points to your opponents life points.

* * *

 ** **Meltlilith****

Element: Dark

Stars: 8

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: This can be special summoned for no cost if you have the monster 'BB' on the field. Every time this monster attacks it gains 400 ATK and DEF. When you lose life points this monster gains 1000 ATK.

ATK: 2900

DEF: 3200

* * *

 ** **Farewell Albrecht****

Trap Card

Type: Continous

Effect: You may activate this card when one of your monsters is attacked. The attacking monster is switched into DEF mode and your defending monster cannot be destroyed until the end of the next round.

* * *

 ** **Unforgivable Hilarion****

Trap Card

Type: Normal

Effect: You may activate this trap card when you or one of your monsters is attacked . The aattacking monster loses 300 ATK per its level and you gain 400 life points per level of your defending monster.

* * *

 ** **Constitution of an Abuser****

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: You may equip this card to a monster for it to gain 200 ATK every turn it stays on the field for every turn this card has been equipped. It also loses 100 DEF for every turn you do not have the monster this card is equipped to attack. When this card is equipped to a monster in DEF mode that monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

* * *

 ** **The name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle****

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: You may equip this car to a monster so that when ever that monster attacks half of the opposing monsters ATK is negated from your opponents life points.

* * *

 ** **The Siren Who Burns Entrails****

Spell Card

Type: Continuos

Effect: You may play this card so that whenever one of your monsters destroys an opposing monster, half of the destroyed monsters DEF points are added to you life points.

* * *

 ** **Virgin Razor - Paradise On****

Spell Card

Type: Normal

Effect: If you have the monsters 'Meltlilith' and 'Passionlip' on the field you may play this spell card to have one of these monsters attack your opponents life points directly.

* * *

 ** **Moon Cell Archer (Robin Hood)****

Stars: 4

Element: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this monster attacks it can ignore all of your opponents spell and trap cards that are in play. Instead of attacking you may discard one card for this monster to either destroy one spell or trap card or deal 1000 points of damage to your opponents life points. This monster gains 300 ATK for every monster card in your graveyard. This monster ccannot be attacked by Beast or Beast-Warrior type monsters

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1200

* * *

 ** **The Faceless King****

Trap Card

Type: Normal

Effect: You may activate this card when you or one of your monsters is attacked. The attacking monster loses 300 ATK per level of the defending monster. Also the Defending monster gain 400 ATK per level of the attacking monster. If your life points are being attacked directly your oppoent instead suffers the damage.

* * *

 ** **Heroic Spirit Elizabeth Báthory****

Stars: 8

Element: Fire

Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Effect: This monster can be special summoned if you have a monster with 'Moon Cell Lancer (Red)' in it's name in the graveyard. Whenever this monster destroys another in combat you gain life pints equal to half of the destroyed monsters DEF. Once per turn if this monster has not attacked you may choose to attack your opponents life points directly however this monster cannot attack on your next turn.

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2900

* * *

 **Báthory Erzsébet: Fresh Blood Demoness**

Spell Card

Type: Field Spell

Effect: When this field spell is active all of your opponents monsters that are attacked lose 500 of their ATK and DEF for every level of the attacking monster. If your opponent does not have any monsters on the field they lose 500 of their life points for every level of the attacking monster.

* * *

 ** **Violet****

Element: Dark

Stars: 7

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When you lose life points this monster gains 600 ATK and DEF. When this monster is on the field you may discard one card to switch all of your opponents monsters into DEF mode and destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. For each Spell and Trap Card in your opponents graveyard his/her monsters lose 300 DEF.

ATK: 2700

DEF: 2700

* * *

 ** **Kingprotea (Inner Form)****

Element: Earth

Stars: 3

Type: Fairy/Effect

Effect: When you summon this monster you may choose to return it to your deck so that you can search your deck or graveyard for "Kingprotea (Outer Form) and Special Summon it to the field. Every time you lose life points this monster gains 300 ATK and DEF.

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

* * *

 ** **Kingprotea (Outer Form)****

Element: Earth

Stars: 10

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When you lose Life points this monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. If this card was summoned using 'Kingprotea (Inner Form)' special effect it gains an additional 1000 ATK and DEF. When this monster destroys another in battle the difference between this monsters ATK and the destroyed monsters DEF is negated from your opponents life points.

ATK: 4500

DEF: 4500

 ** **NPC Sakura****

Element: Light

Stars: 3

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: For every turn that this monster is on the field you will gain 500 additional life points. When this monster is summoned or at any time it is one the field you may chose to send it to the graveyard to special summon the Monster 'BB' from your deck or hand. Every time you lose life points this monster gains 500 ATK and DEF.

ATK: 1200

DEF: 1200

* * *

 ** **Moon Cell Rider****

Element: Water

Stars: 6

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this monster is on the field you may choose to either draw an extra card fro your hand or take two cards from your graveyard and place them in your hand per turn.

ATK: 2000

DEF: 2300

* * *

 ** **Golden Wild****

Spell Card

Type: Field Spell

Effect: When this card is in play all monsters on your side of the field gain 700 ATK and DEF points. Any monsters on your side of the field that are of the water element gain anadditional 200 ATK and DEF per their respective levels. When this card is in play you may you may draw an extra two cards from your deck. If you don't then you may choose to gain 500 life points.

 ** **Moon Cell Berserker****

Element: Dark

Stars: 8

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this monster attacks it gains 300 ATK per level of the defending monster until the end of your attack phase. When this monster destroys another monster in battle the difference between the attacking monsters ATK and the defending monster DEF is negated from your opponents life points.

ATK: 3200

DEF: 3200

* * *

 ** **Moon Cell Caster (Author)****

Element: Dark

Stars: 1

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: When this card is on the field you may once per turn view your opponents hand and the tope ten cards of both of your decks with or without showing it to your opponent. Once per turn you may flip your opponents face down cards without activating them to se what the cards are. When you have other monsters on your side of the field this monster may increase their ATK and Def by 500 per turn. This card cannot be attacked if you have other monsters on the field.

ATK: 500

DEF: 500

* * *

 ** **The Immortal Red Hare****

Trap Card

Type: Continuous

Effect: You may activate this trap card when 'Moon Cell Berserker' has been sent to the graveyard or been removed from play. You may then summon 'Moon Cell Berserker' in either ATK or DEf mode

* * *

 ** **Yew Bow The Bow of Prayer****

Spell Card

Type: Equip

Effect: When this card is equipped to a monster that monster gains 300 ATK and DEF. If the monster that this card is equipped to has the word 'Archer' in it's name it gains an additional 700 ATK and DEF. When the monster this card is equipped to attacks or is attacked by another monster that monster loses 200 ATK or DEF per it's level.

* * *

 **Saber Bride**

Element: Light

Stars: 6

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: This monster may be special summoned if you have a monster with 'Moon Cell Saber' or 'Heroic Spirit Nero' in the graveyard. When this card is on the field you may draw an extra card per turn including the turn that this card has been summoned. When this monster destroys another in battle and sends it to the graveyard: inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the graveyard. This monster gains 700 ATK points everytime you lose lifepoints.

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2000

* * *

 **Yeah Sorry for the Short Due however it is the only thing that I could see as an establishing Character moment for Kaiba, using Hakuno's Deck and then winning effortlessly proving how skilled he is and that he still has it. Anyways I though this was a good point to cut off the chapter. Originally I intended for Kaiba and Hakuno to tag team it but finally I decided after much rewriting to have Kaiba with centre stage in this chapter**

 **If you have anything you would like to add or any feedback please feel free to Pm me or leave a review, as always I would ask that you leave a review as it is easier to sort and reference that way when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **Finally a few chapters back I was asked to include all of the Cards Hakuno had so far, I intended to do it in the last Chapter but forgot, but I was able to finally get to it in this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21: Rulers and Regulations

**Alright here is the latest Chapter sorry it took so long, just keeping this Fic heading in the direction I am aiming for was rather difficult but fortunately I managed to keep this Chapter from making it deviate. Anyways thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. a Special thanks to FateLover for their review it's nice to see people with feed back like that. Also a special mention to Syafiq as well. Anyways here is the Chapter 21 hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _There are no inherently bad people. Everyone believes that, myself included. I don't doubt the existence of virtue. And yet people bare their fangs when it seems they can profit. People will rationalize their own behavior whenever they become tainted with evil; they're not supposed to be evil. In order to preserve their own twisted integrity, the world becomes twisted. Someone you praised as "cool" until yesterday is "stuck up" today; someone you respected as "smart and knowledgeable" is now scorned as someone who "looks down on bad students", and "energetic vigor" becomes "annoying and overly carried away._ " -Hachiman Hikigaya, Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru

* * *

Kaiba's eyes widened as he heard Pegasus's warning "Kaiba boy, magnificent duel, however there is a Heroic Spirit from the middle ages making a beeline for you, Hakuno and Jaden and she is almost upon you" Pegasus's tone was urgent meaning that this was grave threat.

The rival of Yugi Moto had just returned Hakuno's deck when he had received Pegasus's message, looking up at the two student he said "get behind me both of you" though it was more akin to a command. Still Kaiba did not know what he could do to protect the two if things got out of hand, which Seto Kaiba suspected it would. In his experience things get out of hand easily and in situations like these more so due to someone else possessing the power, while the head of Kaiba Corp was unsure if he Blue Eyes White Dragon card could do much to a Heroic Spirit of all things Seto Kaiba was more than willing to try. After all he was the adult here not anyone else meaning it was his responsibility to keep Hakuno and Jaden safe, it was just that he was unsure of how he could accomplish such a feat without it being in vain.

What had slipped everyone's mind was that Hakuno had almost a small army of Heroic Spirits at his disposal, then again the former NPC would never refer to them in such a manner so it was easy to forget, Hakuno Kishinami however hadn't forgotten that he had the backing of a good number of Heroic Spirits. That and the former NPC had not forgotten that the Heroic Spirit that had called herself Jack was still with him, unlike the other's she couldn't enter a form similar to how a Duel Spirit could and she could only enter her astral form. Which is why Hakuno and the former NPC alone was the only not surprised when Jack appeared knives at the ready, crouched in a position ready to pounce when she materialised from her Astral form. Hakuno was quite sure that Gilgamesh and several other's were still present but had most probably deemed that Jack, whoever she was or is may be more than enough, if the small girl you referred to herself as if she were a group of people wasn't then they mould most likely intervene, but only then after Jack had been defeated or killed by this Servant.

"Don't worry _brother_ " Jack spoke melding the words brother and master together making it seem strange as a whole, Hakuno while more experienced in this than the other two though only by a little was still not wholly used to it as Jack's way of speaking did take some time for others to get used to. "We will protect you from her." Jack stated, While Hakuno was inclined to believe that she may just be of the Assassin Servant Class. That of jack may be from another irregular class. But both Kaiba and the former NPC noted that Jack had referred to the arriving Heroic Spirit as she, While Kaiba suspected that Jack or as he could see little girl who was a Heroic Spirit had likely heard the message as well. Hakuno however suspected that whoever was coming Jack had faced them at least once before the two had met.

Hakuno then saw a young girl just probably a few years older than Jaden walk up, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark blue and with attire. " _Amethyst coloured eyes that are completely pure_ " the former NPC heard Hans Christian Andersen commented on her appearance. " _She does not possess the moulded and artificial beauty of a homunculus nor does she had the cuteness for lack of a better term that sets one's heart aflutter, but her beauty is one that is_ _wondrous_ _and that scarcely feels real._ " If the former NPC had not know, of Caster's high ranking in human observation, he would have assumed that the member of the three great children's authors was complimenting the Heroic Spirit before them rather than simply stating what to him was more than obvious, then again Caster was in no way wrong about it. As what the Heroic Spirit who had been summoned as a child due to most likely his Master's preferences more than anything else had said was spot on, though he did desire that Caster to go into this one's character, more so than her looks, but Caster chose not to. Instead like Hakuno he noticed something else and brought it to the former NPC's attention, " _another Servant with Command Seals_ " Caster said "though she had only two and there is evidence that a third has been third, this might mean that she is an irregular stay on guard."

It was then that this Heroic Spirit saw them and Jack and immediately in a burst of light she was wearing battle attire holding out a sword in front of her as she stared dangerously at Jack, the way one would look at a rabid dog that was tied to a chain as they were about to shoot it. "Assassin" she greeted or to be more exact addressed Jack confirming Hakuno's suspicions as to what Class as a Servant Jack fitted. What this Heroic Spirit next said surprised all three of them "I will not allow you to harm any of those three" she said in a firm voice.

"You think you can take _Brother_ from us" Jack said, it was strange hearing a child talk in a cold fashion, Hakuno for his part appeared unaffected while Jaden found it awkward. Kaiba himself was kept his own counsel as usual, not that this was surprising to the two of them.

The Heroic Spirit who Hakuno instinctively knew was not Saber despite her choice of weapon was surprised for a moment or even less than that as she attempted to close the distance. "You are cunning but not in the sense that you can ensnare someone to be your Master, the best you could do is lure them to their deaths were you will collect their prana." the blonde Heroic Spirit stated. "So either he is a killer like you are, which means he would have to be put down" no doubt she saw the way Assassin's grip tightened "or he is not your Master."

The tension between the two of them was as tight as strained wires that were ready to snap, in a few moments it seemed that the Two Heroic Spirit were going to clash with the others present mainly Jaden, Kaiba and Hakuno caught in the crossfire between the two. Though it seemed that this was undesirable to the at least the unknown Heroic Spirit as Jack or Assassin as she had been labelled had not made any real comments on that, or to be more precise she had made no comments about Jaden or Kaiba, only Hakuno whom she was protecting.

Being a Master Hakuno had pulled up what he could of this New Heroic Spirit's Parameter's " _Ruler class_ " the former NPC read " _I have no idea what that is, though_ _she has high ranking parameters only he luck is C rank everything else is B rank or higher that is not mentioning the rank of her Noble Phantasm_ " Hakuno noted. " _Still it would be best not fully trust to her because she does possess a C rank in Charisma making it easy to sway people to her cause_ " the Former NPC reasoned as Gilgamesh's high ranking in that Personal Skill made it more akin to a curse that a blessing and if the King of Heroes told you to so something, then you would feel more than just compelled to comply, as if it were almost a divine compulsion forcing you to accede to whatever the King of Heroes demanded.

"Enough" a regal yet arrogant voice spoke, well the saying did say 'speak of the devil and the devil appears', then again Gil had been present in this whole event, and for some reason, most likely Hakuno's safety had decided to intervene. "There is no Grail to fight over" the oldest Heroic Spirit informed the two others. "The defeat or death of either one of you is pointless" Gilgamesh explained "so stop your king commands it." While the Two other Heroic Spirits turned to face him, no doubt considering to attack him together or not. The former NPC knew that the King of Heroes had also known they might consider this so to dissuade them from that course the Gate of Babylon opened up in force, with over fifty five portals with weapons of legend ready to fire at the two. "So what do you say?" Gil asked smirking. The unidentified Heroic Spirit or Servant as you could call them hesitated but no doubt she realised the magnitude of what she face so hesitantly and cautiously, still not letting her guard down as it could be a trap. Jack as she referred herself as merely looked to Hakuno for confirmation before she saw him nod, then she sheathed her two knives but made sure to stay out of the other Heroic Spirits immediate striking range, the one that was unknown to them that was, Jack was very much in the King of Herpes's range of attack if he so desired it.

"Well" Gil began "now that you have calmed down perhaps you two could tell us why you chose to come to this Island perhaps" he suggested though it was more of a command, Gil was quite certain that he wanted to know why other Heroic Spirits were here and why. Seeing the two other Heroic Spirits not respond he decided to give them a little incentive "perhaps I was not clear enough?" the King of Heroes asked rhetorically as the Noble Phantasms menacing move further out of the portals with barely restrained tension. "This time I will be clear however" Gilgamesh stated "What do you mongrels seek to gain from coming to this Island" he demanded "my Grail is not here and I will not yield the one in my treasury to thieves who seek to take what is mine" the King of Heroes stated with clear irritation.

"I came here to be with _Brother_ Assassin or Jack as she had referred to herself as replied readily. " _Brother_ was kind to us and took us away from the cold alleys where our mother's had abandoned us." The girl barely into her teens if into them at all explained to them.

Gilgamesh's only reaction was to raise an eyebrow "is that so the King of Heroes asked. But the fact that Jack was not impaled with numerous high ranking Noble Phantasm meant that Gilgamesh believed her more or less, that or the first hero found her to be highly amusing."You refer to the one I see as my Equal as _Brother_ is that it?" the King of Heroes asked. This time Jack knew that she was meant to answer and nodded. Gilgamesh broke out in a fit of laughter at her reply "Mongrel, you are truly amusing" he informed her the amusement clear to see in the King of Heroes eyes. "However" Gilgamesh continued his face losing it's amused look again going to a neutral look of undisguised disinterest "try anything to him and I will make your death eclipse your legend" the King of Heroes promised her. The King of Heroes slitted crimson eyes travelled to the unidentified Servant whose Class they didn't know. "The two do indeed look alike" Gilgamesh commented to himself though Iskander present in Astral form gave a nod of agreement. "Mongrel" Gilgamesh addressed the Heroic Spirit that bore striking similarities to his Saber "are you the one who can be referred to as the Holy Virgin?" the King of Heroes asked catching everyone even Hakuno by surprise with this rather insensitive and personal question of his, well not really.

The blonde haired Heroic Spirit blinked a few times before she flushed with embarrassment or perhaps rage, she had yet to speak so the victor of Moon Cell did not know which it was. "Where did you hear that?" she asked the King hesitantly, showing she was not angry yet.

Gilgamesh smirked for his part before answering her question "In the first Grail War I participated in, there was a certain Caster there who mistook the King of Knights for the Maid of Orleans" he explained. "I doubt if I told you of his appearance that you would recognise him." the King of Heroes informed her "So I will just tell you the name of the child murdering and abomination summoning Servant." It was as clear as day the Gilgamesh was enjoying this, "the name of this particular murderous Servant that adored you was Gilles de Rais."

It seemed that the name was familiar to the Maid of Orleans, Joan of Arc or Jeanne de Arc as people referred to her as. Horror and disbelief was written on her face at what the King of Heroes told her, no doubt giving him the desired reaction, Gilgamesh could be cruel like that. "No that's not possible" the blonde haired Servant stated "I know him he would never do something so sinful." she stated denying the truth that Gilgamesh had told her. It seemed she really was Jeanne de Arc, the Maid of Orleans and she had yet to answer Gil's question.

"He is known as Bluebeard" Gilgamesh remarked offhandedly no doubt enjoying kicking her while she was down. From what I know that the reagent that was used for him was a child, as well as the blood for the circle being that of children blood, what do you say to that?"

Before Gilgamesh could say any more Kaiba spoke up "enough" the user of the Blue eyes White Dragon demanded or since it was the King of Heroes that Seto Kaiba was talking to he may have been more akin pleading. "You have made you point" Kaiba stated. "there is no real need to continue" he explained. "You now know her identity which was what I am to believe you or more likely Hakuno desired, so may you please refrain from these acts of pure cruelty." Hearing _him_ above all people make a request for this was shocking for some here.

The eldest Heroic Spirit regarded Kaiba without even deigning to look at the second best Duellist. For a brief moment his eyes rested on Hakuno who gave an imperceptible nod. "fine" the King of Heroes replied, his eyes now turning to face the Maid of Orleans, what is your Servant Class and why are you here?" Gilgamesh asked her, though given his high ranking in the personal Skill of charisma it would have been a command if she had not been a fellow Heroic Spirit. The King of Heroes had referred to that skill being more akin to a curse.

Seeing that there was no real way to avoid answering and not really desiring to lie Jeanne de Arc gave a sigh before she cleared her throat "Is there somewhere more private than here where some may be listening to talk about this?" She asked of them hoping for the best.

Fortunately Gilgamesh knew Hakuno well enough so he nodded albeit rather slowly and deliberately, most probably dragging it out to appear as if he was still debating on his reply, just for the sake of it or perhaps more due to the fact that he did not fully trust her motives for asking such a thing of him. "There are plenty of places" Gilgamesh informed her "however if you attempt to take advantage of this I will make you suffer a fate worse than what you devoted but ultimately wayward and hopeless admirer did" the King of Heroes informed her.

The Heroic Spirit who had confirmed by her reaction to the King of Heroes's question that she was Joan of Arc or to be more exact Jeanne de Arc nodded "my gratitude that you are understanding." she replied with polite nod. "May you take us there?" she requested of them.

Kaiba found himself freezing up when Gilgamesh looked at him, regarding the Blue Eyes White Dragon User with his slitted crimson eyes. "You heard her" The first Hero began "lead the way" he commanded disappearing in a golden motes of light that were almost looking akin to gold dust, while leaving Kaiba to realise what the eldest Heroic Spirit had just done. In short given Kaiba and Pegasus a chance to speak with her since they were the ones responsible for this academy. This was unusually considerate of him, then again it might not be.

Jack or Assassin as she had been referred to looked at Hakuno, that look was one of confirmation that he would be safe however Hakuno also saw that it was a pleading look begging him not to ask her to leave, or enter Astral Form. It seemed that Jack was rather attached to him. Similar in a way to the Sakura five, fortunately that was only similar as she was not ready to destroy the would to get him to accept her feelings as it seem they were only soronal affection. At least that is what the former NPC hoped so he shrugged giving Jack the answer she had wanted. It got the desired effect as Jack managed to smile before walking over to him before she clung to him surprising everyone there. Hakuno internally sighed as he petted the barely dressed Heroic Spirit this may take a while to get used to or to explain in general.

For the sake of making what Gilgamesh had commanded priority Kaiba decided to leave why this girl was so affectionate to Hakuno at a lower place in his priority list. Turning to the Jeanne de Arc he said "so I guess you will be coming with me, you three better come too."

* * *

"What was that?" Amakusa Shirou Tokisada also known as Shirou Kotomine asked. Still trying to figure out what type of power he had felt being used when the golden dragon had been destroyed for lack of a better word that it. The power that had just been felt, was to none Magi and Servants was quite terrifying, so going by that train of thought it was beyond that to the Servants including him. " _How does one summon a Heroic Spirit with that much power_ " the non canonised Saint thought. "more importantly where would they find the reagent required?" he asked himself nor realising that he had spoken aloud and in doing so attracted the attention of a certain famous playwright, one who was rather upset about no being able to go see the golden dragon like creature or the jet shaped like a dragon, not that it showed.

"If you really desired to know perhaps you should ask yourself what makes a Servant or their Noble Phantasm's more powerful" Caster suggested. No one else was willing to talk to him due to his choice of behaviour at the moment. Not that anyone could really blame them William Shakespeare was a more than a handful at times due to the famous Playwrights nature. To Caster the world was a stage and he would most definitely lie, cheat and manipulate his way into making great stories, his lack of empathy toward the 'characters' makes him rather terrifying despite not being combat orientated at all. Despite this Caster was a very useful Servant to have, though Shirou did note that he was only at his most useful when in a Grand Grail War, in a regular version he would be hard pressed without any regular allies.

Despite these obvious flaws that made him someone to be kept at arms reach or preferable a swords swing away to put the Servant down. Shakespeare was useful to Shirou and more importantly approved of the former Ruler Class Servant's goals, which was the reason why the Executioner had not yet done away with the flamboyant servant despite regularly wishing to do so. Still Caster had given some good insight to this unknown Servant who no doubt they would have to face sooner or later to get to Saver, that or this Servant is Saver which was not entirely a present thought considering the phrase 'power corrupts' was more than just a warning that was given to those seeking it. "What makes them powerful?" Shirou mused taking in what he knew into consideration "with Heroic Spirits as Servants it is fame" he mused. "they are more powerful in places where they are well known, receiving advantages from that area." Lancer of the Black faction had used this to his advantage greatly "but the King dubbed as the Impaler was no match for a Heroic Spirit like Karna, the Hero of Generosity who may have suffered negative effects as not that many read the Mahabharata these day save scholars or people with too much time on their hands." The myth had received many additions to its original story over the millennia it had been known for. In fact Karna may not have suffered any negative effects because the Hero of Generosity's legend was that ancient as were the Servant of the Lance's Noble Phantasms. Shirou's eyes widened as he realised that this was the answer he had been looking for. "Whoever owns the power that we just felt, they cannot be Saver" the Executioner commented. "From what I was able to gather before we even though of arriving here was that Saver is modern Heroic Spirit or at least a recent one, but Saver may have come into contact with this Noble Phantassm or received it as a gift perhaps" Shirou noted once again desiring access to the Throne of Heroes to discover Saver's identity. "Age that is it, the older and more ancient the Noble Phantams the more powerful it becomes" he recalled. "I have feeling that this is no ordinary one."

"Talking to yourself are we, false Saint" Rider teased. Keeping Heroisms Immortal Man tied down and laying low grated severely on the Heroic Spirits pride, after all Achilles's arrogance was one of the things that lead to his death. That and the false Gods he had worshipped.

While Shirou could have replied he decided to let Caster have some fun with the Servant o the Lance as the Servant of Spells gave a polite cough and cleared his throat. "I believe you are under a misconception about being a Saint." Shakespeare began. "You see the Christian Church's belief is that all those who are martyred for their faith in Jesus Christ and in the Lord are Saints" he explained. Before Achilles could ask a question the Servant of Spell continued without a care in the world, Caster must have been glad for the chance to monologue. "It is the official Process that takes time and money as getting a them canonised as a Saint is akin to a trial of Law or perhaps an investigation both are accurate in their own ways. "S you you see the reason why Shirou Kotomine has not yet been canonised is really due to the fact that the Japanese Christians would rather spend their money and time on something else more worldly to them or something that would benefit them in the physical and not the spiritual sense." Caster explained no doubt enjoying the sound of his own voice in the process.

"That all and the fact that our Master here has yet to be martyred for his faith yet."Rider decided to point out not knowing Shirou's real identity or his existence as a Heroic Spirit in general. Which had yet to be seen if it was a good or bad thing, with Rider it may not be good.

Rider now turned and regarded Shirou with a rather predatory glance "If you ever feel like being Martyred for you faith, just let me know" he informed the former Ruler Class Servant. "I'll be more than happy to help getting on the road to Sainthood" Rider informed Shirou.

For his part Amakusa Shirou Tokisada just smiled in a friendly way at Rider "Why thank you Rider" he replied. "It is reassuring that you are considerate and willing to help me, however I suggest that it is better to focus on our current goal to find Saver, Sainthood is later."

Rider smirked, a predatory challenge, no doubt seeing the veiled threat that Shirou had given him. "fine as you say kid" Achilles replied with a grin "however I'm going to have to go a few rounds with Saber, a pity you didn't Bring Berserker along for the ride" The Servant stated. "He may have been more help in the first a second skirmishes that he had. "God's I could get rid of more of this tension from simply waiting around if he was here." Heroisms Immortal Man stated. "Saber is a rather sore loser" he said referring to more than one thing.

"There is a very specific reason why I did not bring Berserker with us, other than the fact that this requires tact and patience that is" the Youth Saint's eyes flickered over to were Shakespeare stood but fortunately the Servant of Spell was looking elsewhere at that moment. "Berserker will only come here when we entered the final stages of our plan." the former Ruler Class Servant informed Rider. "Only then will he be brought here and not a moment before, do you understand this?" Shirou asked receiving a nod form Achilles and left it at that. " _we have much more pressing matters than a rabid dog that desires to yank on it's chain_ " the Youth Saint thought internally sighing, he wondered if he could keep Rider on that leash before the dog metaphorically bit the hand, Shirou's hand to be exact and Rider would do a lot more than just bite the him. Stabbing, slashing, bruising and death came to mind, fortunately Karna was there to overpower Heroisms Immortal Man if needed, the former Ruler class Servant could and did count his fortunes that Karna had a Rank in personal skill Divinity.

* * *

"So let me get this right Sartorius" the 'D' began. "I went to all the trouble of finding and convincing a person named Franz who possessed a counterfeit Egyptian God Card for the sole purpose of wrecking havoc on whoever is causing you so much trouble and forcing and the _Light_ to push back it's schedule. Yet when he finally goes and confronts someone he summons the Winged Dragon of Ra yet in what we know is less than a round it gets destroyed and by some unknown power that swatted it aside as if it were not even a gnat or a challenge."

Sartorius nodded grimly "You are forgetting the part where said power made everyone tremble in their boots and had some of them wet themselves for fear of its destructive power" he pointed out. "Not only that but the power dwarfed anything either of us have ever felt." It appeared that he too had a grasp of what the situation was like if that power or whoever wielded it and the destruction it could bring were aligned against them. "As I told you before things at Duel Academy are far more intricate than they seem to be" Sartorius said grimly.

"Indeed" the 'D' agreed nodding. "The problem is on how can we approach this, while that power is immense it is no match for _dark light_ " he stated, it seemed that some people in this sort of situation could only delude themselves, and it seemed that the 'D' was one of them. It just so happened that the one he was talking to was also that delusional, though in his case unlike the former Sartorius was being controlled, everything the 'D' did was of his own free will making him even more dangerous as from his actions he had no regrets about them.

"The thing with a power like that s that there must be some set of conditions that the user or whoever they are must meet before they are able to use it" Sartorius reasoned, not realising how wrong he was. "We can use that weakness to our advantage if we are ever to confront it's wielder." Perhaps in another reality were Gilgamesh was originally a powerful Servant not just because of the Gate of Babylon and did not wield Ea but a different weapon just as great, then yes it could of worked. This Hero King was not from that reality so it wouldn't.

This was a rather bad stroke of misfortune for the two as they were beginning to form plans on what the drawbacks would be and how they could capitalise on said imagined drawbacks that in reality did not exist, nor did they believe whoever wielded this power possessed others. After all who would need anything else if you had power like that which they had just felt during the Duel at your disposal, it was strange as neither of the two could even attempt to conceive the idea, just as neither of them noticed the shadow that was watching them.

* * *

Li Shuwen, the Demon Fist Master saw and heard the twos conversation. The Servant of Murder found it rather amusing that they had come to the conclusion that Ea, the Sword of Rupture possessed any limitations on it's usage. The only real limit was how much the Master could supply the King of Heroes with in order to use it. Even then the First Hero King's ridiculously high Rank in the Class Skill of Independent Action made up for it, meaning that the King of Heroes could use it even without a Master, this made him terrifying for to behold.

Assassin absent mindedly noted that the Servant's every high rank in the certain skill was most likely a warning to the Master on how to treat the Eldest of Heroic Spirits. That or it was the War's own way of making them realise they had just probably made a fatal mistake by summoning said King of Heroes. Either way such things were of no relevance at the moment and Assassin did expunge the unneeded thoughts from his mind. As always the Servant of Murder was successful in this task, achieving it without losing track of his two targets or their conversation. Their theories were plausible and may seem logical if one had not met or been in the presence of the Heroic Spirit they were currently discussing in great depth. The King of Heroes no doubt would be more than just offended but he didn't need to know as his reaction would be quite predictable for any of the Heroic Spirits..The Gate of Babylon opened for all to see with countless of weapons ready to shoot forth and cause destruction and death, honestly just far too predictable, but if it isn't broken there is no need to try to fix it.

Li Shuwen briefly entertained the thought of entering the Slifer Red dorm and killing the two leaders o this cult or whatever it was, society as they put it, he would only need too blows, perhaps a third if he was to enter physically. While cutting off the beast at it's head usually worked rather well, in cases like this it wouldn't as these two were not the head of the beast and simply it's hands, from what the Servant of murder could hear, and he had heard everything in there. As such their death's would not effect this _Light_ not in any real way other than to temporarily stall it meaning that it would have to go find others compatible with it to convert or offer power for servitude. Which in turn meant that they would have to go through the same process with the next group who came. So it was best to leave these two alive for now, killing them and their master together would come at a later date. Assassin felt that the Day was not too far off as it indeed was in the near future, however that is where it was, in the future and not the present so these two leaders would live, but only for the time being.

Seeing that the two's conversation had come to an end Li Shuwen made his way from the Slifer Red dorm back to Duel Academy entering his Astral form once he was sure there was no chance of pure luck that some fool may be able to perceive him despite his skill set.

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus if he was not who he was knew that he would be doing more than just sweating bullets right now, in fact he considered it a miracle that he was able to keep calm and not lose his composure. Kaiba had contacted him an informed the creator of the modern Duel Monster System that they would be coming to his office, for a 'chat'. Now while this was all well said and done, there was still the fact that Pegasus had to make sure that no one saw these two new Heroic Spirits as they made their way to where he was, with Fran's unconscious form trailing behind them. It seemed this Heroic Spirit if she was Jeanne de Arc had quite few thing to say about the treatment of his former chief Designer and to him upon his awakening. Pegasus reflected that he had too had more than a few things to Franz say as well. Fortunately Pegasus decided to save it until After the Maid of Orleans had spoken with him, respect to one like her was a matter of decency and respect. Knowing her fate the founder of Industrial Illusions believed that in life for her it may have been in short supply.

As the doors to the office opened Pegasus greeted them, thank you all for coming in, Kaiba boy thank you for leading them here, I believe that you would desire to stay here and here what miss Jeanne has to say as well" it was more of a statement but Kaiba nodded anyway. "Please people take a seat" he suggested Jaden and Kaiba took a seat, Hakuno did so more reluctantly though that may have been due to the Heroic Spirit that was clinging on to his arm more than anything else. The Maid of Orleans chose to remain standing for some reason.

Jeanne de Arc or Joan of Arc cleared her throat "I must apologise for intruding like this" she said sincere in her apology. "If I knew this was a place of higher learning I would have tried a more approved method of coming here" the blonde Heoric Spirit explained catching everyone by surprise, even Kaiba though he and Pegasus did not show it, they were extremely adept at maintaining their composure, having to deal with the things they had made them that way, though how Yugi who had gone through more still was unable to was unknown.

"Well" Pegasus began "being apologised to by a saint of all people that is something that does not happen everyday if at all" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System commented. Pegasus then subtlety looked to Kaiba who nodded "well apology accepted, miss Jeanne or is it Joan?" he asked. Pegasus was quite sure that Jeanne de Arc was how the French said it and they were the people whom she had said God had called her to fight for, he also noted they were the ones to betray her so that she was burned as a which above all things.

His suspicions where then answered when the Maid of Orleans replied "Thank you it is Jeanne" she informed him "Though as a Heroic Spirit I am not supposed to tell you that, but because Gilgamesh has already revealed my identity then I see no reason to hide it from you." Jeanne then realised that she had erred by revealing that she knew the identity of the King of Heroes as said Heroic Spirit manifested from his astral form in motes of golden light, that no matter how many times it was said still made reminded all who saw it of gold dust.

"I do not recall having my name spoken by any" the King of Heroes informed her. "Nor do I remember telling you it, Holy Virgin" he sneered, no doubt remembering the Servant he had named and the deed that said Servant had done to defile his garden in that Grail War. "while I should be pleased that at least one recognises me in the presence of my majesty, I have a feeling that you did by other means" the King of Heroes explained. "Care to enlighten us on how you achieved such a feat that no other's before you did with just a glance?"

Jeanne de Arc knew she was in a pinch, she could lie and attempt to convince the first Hero King that she had heard tell of him during her life, she could tell that his armour, crimson eyes and hair had identified him. The falsehoods crumbled before they could even form, The Maid of Orleans's heart was made up of kindness, humility, honesty, purity, faith only these things and nothing else, she could not lie, no more than she could take a newborn and smash their skull in. "I am in possession of a unique Skill that allows me to discern the true name of a Servant" she explained knowing that it would dig her a deeper hole than the one she already was in however honest was preferable to falsehoods, like the one that had seen her burnt at the stake in life. "It is unique to the Servant Class called Ruler" she added at the end.

Instantly the room was filled with Golden Portals as the Gate of Babylon opened "care to explain why you are summoned as Servant Ruler and I originally was not?" the King of Heroes asked, Ruler's life was held in the balance depending on her answer and she knew it well.

"Gil" the voice of Hakuno Kishinami reached the Servant that no longer could fit any of the Servant Classes. "Calm down, I do not think that it is becoming of you to simply kill another Heroic Spirit over being a Servant, you said yourself that you cannot fit any of them."

It seemed that Hakuno's reminder if that is what it could be called had the desired effect, Gilgamesh's enraged scowl looseness to his normal expression "Very well" he addressed Hakuno before turning to Ruler "You still have to explain yourself but your class can wait." The King of Heroes informed the Maid of Orleans. "what is more required right now is why you decided to come here in general" Gilgamesh informed her. " _And more importantly how?_ " but that question was left unsaid with only the two Servants and Hakuno also knowing it.

Seeing that again she had little to no choice in this the Ruler class Servant began "My reason for coming here is similar to that of the Red factions" she explained "I believe that you may have encountered them already." It was Rather obvious, suddenly something dawned on her. Are any of you magi?" the Maid of Orleans inwardly chastised herself for not asking this before. Rules were rules and she was Ruler the one meant to oversee the Grand Grail War and ensure that these rules were complied with, even if she disliked some of said rules.

"I am a Master" Hakuno replied "and everyone in this academy is can be classified as a Magus of some sort" the former NPC explained thinking quickly on his feet as he had realised what Ruler may have been forced attempt to do, in accordance to the Grail Wars set of rules.

Pegasus remembered the explanation the Nameless Hero had given them earlier so thinking like Hakuno he quickly picked it up with Rule being none the wiser. "That's right, miss Jeanne on this Island we teach young students how to best continue their careers as a Duellist and how to use the modern Duel Monster System that I myself invented." With this Pegasus activated his duel disk and took out a card, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon and summoned it. A Cartoon like white dragon with blue eyes appeared startling the Maid of Orleans but the man had it disappear before anything else could have happened this was fortunate. "It is based on the Shadow Games ancient Egyptian Priests used to play back in the day but rest assured it is mostly harmless unless you are playing a shadow game" he informed her. "Just to let you know the system used is quite different to that of the Grails Wars as far as I have been told." The founder of Industrial Illusion added "So rest assured everyone present here is aware of the existence of Magic, we do make an effort to teach it in the history class after all."

It seemed as though a heavy burden had been lifted off of the Maid of Orleans's shoulders at this, evidently she bought the explanation or the King of Heroes would be turning her into a pincushion in short order. "my thanks" she confirmed that it was a relief to her "While I may disagree with the rules at times as Ruler I am bound to uphold the Rules of the Holy Grail War and oversee it, as well as enforce them" she informed them. "That is one of the reasons I am here" she informed them. "In the Grand Grail War there was a rather big breach of the rules, which lead to many things." In the end the perpetrator fled with his allies in search of a powerful servant that could aid him in pursuit of his goals, the destruction of Angra Mainyu all the worlds evils" Jeanne de Arc explained coming clean with them by not lying.

Pegasus blinked "Angra Mainyu, All the Worlds Evils" he repeated "I fail to see how that is a bad thing" he admitted. Before Ruler could explain he chose to continue "I suppose good ends achieved by more than bad means do tend to counter the other out more at least"

"You are right on that part" the Maid of Orleans informed him "but that is not the only reason" she explained. "The Master of the Red faction himself is Servant from a previous war." Out of the Six Present only three were not surprised, out of the six only Jaden reacted.

"Uh" the Slifer Red began "ow can a Servant be a Master?" he asked a little confused. In truth he couldn't fully grasp Archer's explanation given to him earlier so most of this was flying right over his brown haired head/ "Uh never mind, I don't think I can fully understand it."

Fortunately Jeanne de Arc did just that as she went and looked back towards the others "does anyone else here know how servants can obtain a body not supported by a Master other than use of the Independent Action Skill specifically made for the Archer class?" she asked.

"Other than the use of the Third Magic, they could wish for, or they could have its contents spilled on them, though I am unsure of the process and only of the result." Hakuno replied looking at Gilgamesh who nodded informing the former NPC that he was right in this.

"So what you are telling us is that this servant decided to compete in the Next grail War about forty to fifty years later while somehow maintaining being in his prime" Gilgamesh stated "It must be because of one of his noble Phantasms." He then went through all of his Treasury specifically looking for such items, unlike when he had been first summoned Gilgamesh had plenty of time to go through his Treasury and sort it out. "There are quite a few however I believe I might have overlooked a few" The King of Heroes said. Seeing the way that Ruler was now looking at him confused the golden armoured Hero King said "The whole world is my garden and every treasure within it belongs to me did you think that I would not possess any?" he asked her rhetorically, it seemed that Ruler realised this was the case. "while I am the King I believe this needs to be dealt with first" Gilgamesh stated. "You are involved in enforcing the rules of this Grail War down on this Servant who is abusing them by being a Master, I take it this is not a Caster as done previously, so moving on from that there is the question of why the Ruler Class was needed to be summoned, I myself have been in three now and no such Servant appeared." the King of Heroes informed them. "So enlighten us as to why you were summoned girl, I myself find that I am rather interested."

Ruler took in a deep breath, "the Grail War that I was in was the Grand Grail War as I have mentioned once previously" she explained. "In a Grand Grail War there are fourteen Masters and Servants, each split into two sides seven on each." Ruler now looked at Gilgamesh and then to Hakuno. "Having a Servant as a Master gives one more than an unfair advantage, Humans cannot compete with Servants as we are beings of legend." Ruler skilfully ignored Gilgamesh's scoff. "If a Servant had become a Master and engaged and Ordinary Master they are bound to be the winner as their opponent will have no means to even try to counter. That it is why servants are forbidden to be Master's." she explained not that she really needed to, the last part even a fool would be able to understand immediately without problems.

"We are to take it that this Servant desired his wish so much that he went against you and won?" Pegasus asked gently. "But it seems he could not secure his victory or at least achieve his goal, so he fled here in search of an ally who could aid him in completing it" he stated.

While Ruler nodded Kaiba spoke up "I don't know what he is doing here then" the owner of Kaiba Corp said "Yugi Moto is not here and even we don't know of his whereabouts" While Yugi did fit the Bill Kaiba said this more as an attempt at a joke more than anything else.

"I don't know of this Yugi Moto you refer to but rest assured the one he searches for is a Servant" Ruler replied not understanding the Joke Kaiba had made, Jaden did but since Gilgamesh was present he kept it under control, a rather impressive feet for one such as him. "The one the Master of the Red Faction is looking for can aid him in destroying all the wolrds evils is because they have experience in such an area" she explained. Hakuno's and the King of Heroes eyes narrowed in interest but no one seemed to notice this not even Ruler herself.

"The one known to the world as Shirou Kotomine is searching for the aid of another, he desires the destruction of Angra Mainyu, all the worlds Evils so he is searching for the one who became a Heroci Spirit due to saving the world twice and defeating all the worlds desires on his second round. The Hero who was never rewarded not even with a real name to call his own, and who was destroyed by that which created him." Jeann de Arc explained. "Like me Shirou Kotomine is searching for the only other Heroic Spirit to be known as Saver."

* * *

 **Omake -the dangers of being un/educated**

Kiba stared down the blonde haired Heroic Spirit and realised something from deep within him on how to defeat her. Taking in a deep breath Kaiba began to say "three point one four one five nine two six five three five nine" as the worlds second best Duellist continued to recite Pi he noticed that it was starting to have an effect. The numbers he was speaking were materialising and going into the Heroic Spirits head causing her to lower her sword and cry in anguish at the intelligence displayed to her by Kaiba. Her pleas for mercy were not heard as Kaiba relentlessly pushed his advantage forcing the Heroic Spirit to the floor.

Jeanne de Arc as she was called inwardly cursed herself for never being educated being brought low by someone reciting a mathematical equation that was beyond her ability to comprehend. On her knew the Maid of Orleans mustered her strength ash with a roar she leapt forward and impaled the man before her on her sword before she collapsed due to using up all of her energy in that one movement.

Gilgamesh blinked at the scene before him and said in surprise "Kaiba died!"

"Your" Jaden said pointing towards where Jeanne de Arc, Joan of Arc or whatever she was really called lay "You're not Human!" the Slifer Red cried as tears trickled down his face at the loss of one of his heroes, truly the world should be lessened by Seto Kaiba's death.

Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster and Hakuno stood to the side. "You know Hakuno" Culann's Sabvage Hound began "I am getting this strange sense of deja vu" he explained. The former NPC shrugged "Yeah" Lancer added "It must be my imagination then."

Kaiba awoke to see a familiar tanned man looking at him with an unimpressed face. "You know if you really wanted to stay that much, you shouldn't leave" the white haired man informed him. "sorry to say but Yugi's out at the moment however Marik Ishtar isn't." whether or not the Heroic Spirit took any pleasure at Kaiba's groan is unknown however the smirk that adorned his face once Kaiba got up and left confirmed it as he too vanished into motes of light

In the background billions of golden portals opened up at once "did somebody say Ishtar!" Gilgamesh roared the name of the Goddess he loathed the most.

This was going to be a very, very long day for both Seto and Marik.

* * *

 **Yeah this Chapter was hard to write as I had to come up with new reasons as to Why Gilgamesh did not turn her into a pincushion as mentioned in the chapter. Sorry no Duel I don't want to have a Duel every Chapter as I have stated previously, I think. But don't worry, the Arc dealing with the red faction will not be occurring soon, they still have to get the materials and all.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading if you have anything you would like to add or any feedback you would like to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me. Though as always I would prefer it if you left a review, i find it easier to sort and reference that way when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **That Omake at the End was inspired by an Episode from Angel Beats, I remembered while writing this Chapter.**

 **Anyways until next time.**


	23. Chapter 22: Calm Before the Storm

**Allright sorry for the fifteen day wait I am truly sorry for that. Anyway I was able to make Jeanne (and Kaiba lol) survive this Chapter. Anyway this one took me write some time to right for I had work during the last two weeks and didn't much time to breathe (both metaphorically and literally) in terms of creativity. Anyway thanks to all of you who reviewed especially FateLover, I enjoy seeing your reviews as they make my day.**

 **On the Topic of reviews I got one from superpeirce (Guest) the other day so I couldn't PM my answer to him so I'll just put it here.**

 **With Gilgamesh it is not really known how he possesses the memories from the previous Grail Wars though I suspect that he is the Gilgamesh from Unlimited Bladeworks who was sucked into the Grail by Angra Mainyu, in Fate/Extra CCC he makes reference to Fate Zero and Fate/Stay Night when mocking Gawain or one of the others.**

 **EMIYA is not the Archer we know. Archer in Fate/Extra is said to be off the same existence but not the same person. He is also a Counter Guardian and did live through said events of Fate/Stay Night. As to Who he is I supect that he is Shirou from the Fate Route or Perhaps SuperHero ending in Heaven's Feel though I pray that it is the former not the latter. Archer makes reference to Shinji and how he is not nearly half as cruel as the one he knew.**

 **I myself was surprised that you hadn't made a comment about Lancer, the Hound of Ulster in Rin's Path when he saves her makes reference that now all he has to do is save people without dying, perhaps making a reference to either the Fate or Unlimited Blade Works Route where he saves Shirou and Saber or in the other route Rin.**

 **Other than that it might just Due to Moon Cells Nature with the presence of Gaia being weaker on the moon and the fact that you can summon divine Spirit like the Playable Caster or Saver. I hope I was able to answer your question.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scene fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _Do not look to us for kindness. Do not look to us for hope. We are not the kind children of this new age. We are the rocks of its foundation. If you wish hope then look to what we make. If you wish kindness then look to those who will come after us._ — Rogal Dorn, address to the Three Hundred Magistrates of Terra

* * *

" _Saver_?" Hakuno thought with recognition of the name or to be more exact class. When he had first fought in Moon Cell after defeating Leonardo Harwey and Saber Hakuno and Archer at the end had to face off against Twice H. Pieceman and his Servant Saver. Recalling the thin man who when calm was sitting with his eyes closed and who had aided Twice out of pity and compassion rather and actually agreeing with the NPC himself. Hakuno recalled how Saver's eyes shone when he glared at another Servant when he was finally taking them seriously and how the Saver's defeat was more due to the fact that most of his skills were sealed due to him being actually a Bodhisattva a God of Cosmic proportions making him a Divine Spirit instead of a Heroic Spirit giving the Servant something in common with Caster.

However the description that the Maid of Orleans had given differed from the one he knew, 'all the worlds desires' had been mentioned Hakuno reflected that it referred to the 'Heavens Hole' that was Kiara's bit of work, was she talking about BB or Passionlip who had been instrumental in defeating the worlds' last prophet' as some had referred to her as. Surely without their help and that of Hans Christian Anderson they would have never been able to kill the Earth Mother Goddess Kiara had become or True Demon as some had also called it. It couldn't be Gilgamesh as the King of Heroes had been rewarded even before he began adventuring, some part of Hakuno wondered why but then again Gil was Gil in the former NPC's mind and that was enough of an explanation as it was when it came to the golden Servant.

'Destroyed by that which created him' Hakuno's eyes narrowed in interest at that and then realised something, the word referred to the person as male meaning that it could not be any of the Sakura Five. The impossibility dawned on the former NPC as the pieces of the puzzle came together, was Ruler referring to him. Hakuno while calling himself that was not the real Hakuno Kishinami who had died over thirty years prior to Moon Cell, he was just an NPC that SERAP had made with the deceased as the template. The former NPC had saved the world twice now. Once from the dystopia his fellow NPC had envisioned and once again from Kiara and BB, though that was three but the incidents of those two were closely intertwined meaning that it may count as a single one, or that it could be seen as a single incident. Hakuno for his actions had not been rewarded, no SERAPH or Moon Cell it didn't really matter which as the system decided that he needed to be deleted, if it were not for the King of Heroes intervention then Hakuno knew that his short existence would have been at an end.

An unseen glance had the former NPC's eyes meet with that of Gilgamesh's, in that instant Hakuno realised that he too had reached the same conclusion as to who Jeanne de Arc was talking about. Hakuno hoped that he was wrong, but knew better than to hope for such a thing. The only real question that now remained was whether or not the two would inform Ruler of this, Hakuno was quite sure that he was not a Heroic Spirit, not yet at any rate as he had yet to perish, more importantly the Former NPC now knew that he was to blame for the one known as Shirou Kotomine's presence at Duel Academy putting all of the student body along with the staff in danger by merely existing. Hakuno was quite sure how the former Ruler Class Servant would react to finding out that he was not yet a Heroic Spirit in fact he had not one doubt whatsoever as to the reaction, it would result in his imminent demise or and ascension to the Throne of Heroes at worst. At the best the Shirou and his Servants would be defeated and killed by Gilgamesh and the others, without there being much issue.

The Former NPC's thoughts were cut short by Pegasus asking Ruler a rather relevant question "What makes Amakusa Shirou Tokisada sure that this Saver, whoever he or she is will help him and that this Saver Servant as you have kindly put it is here in general? I am not sure if he has thought all of this out." It appeared that had the gist of it "if this Servant is as critical to his plans as you say, how does he plan to convince this Saver to aid him as there is a high chance if what you say about his person as a whole is true that Saver will refuse?"

"I" Jeanne began "I was unsure of what methods how he would proceed" she admitted. "I was more focussed with preventing him from ruining any more innocents lives in his mad quest to destroy Angra Mainyu" this was something that some of them expected Jaden did not but chose to remain silent because the Slifer Red did understand that this was way above his level in most if not things, after all he was just a student attending Duel Academy, he may be the unofficial best Duellist but he was still just a student when it came down to it and this was some rather high level secret society stuff going on that he was privy to. Despite claims to the contrary Jaden was quite smart if being street smart counted for anything which in his experience it did. Jaden was well aware what Jeanne may have been forced to do if his friend Hakuno had not spun a tale that they were magi or magus as he had heard them being referred to as. The thought that someone like Ruler as she had referred to herself as would have been forced to kill everyone here was rather sobering for him so he chose not to speak. Still that did not keep the Slifer from wondering how his friends were doing, if by Chance Aster who had remained hidden in case Franz had got passed them had seen the event, he may have found and told the others, there was no way that Aster had not seen what occurred.

* * *

"And that was what happened" Aster finished to the other's who seemed a mixture of surprised and panicky, give what the Destiny HERO user had just told them it was surprising that scepticism was not added into the mix of things, then again they had all been present with Hakuno so it did make sense in a strange and twisted sense the things going on didn't surprise them, but then again really, should they be surprised with what they had lived through last year, those of them who had been enrolled in Duel Academy in that previous year that is.

"Soldier" Hassleberry began "It seems to me that while Hakuno has come to some sort of terms with his recent past, it is quite clear that his past has no intention of letting him go, I mean a real battle between Heroic Spirits here in Duel Academy that is a new type of crazy."

"Crazy, we almost had a throw down between two beings of legend" Chazz commented "I think that this goes beyond the realms of crazy, you have seen what Hakuno' monsters can do, now imagine that without it being limited to a duel and turns, that is what we will have" 'Chazz informed them. "Also did you forget, Seto Kaiba himself came here to deal with that rogue Egyptian God user and used Hakuno's deck to beat him in one round" Chazz let that sink in "With Hakuno it's not really a surprise of but in one round against Ra that is crazy!"

"Guys" Alexis began "I know that we are all worried about Hakuno and Jaden but let's look at the facts what are we capable of doing about it?" she asked in an attempt to prevent the situation from escalating into a panic attack, that would not be healthy since Syrus was here/

"She's got a point you know" Aster informed them, the white haired Duellist let out a tired sigh. "This is not like a duel monster related issue that some of us here are used to, this is some high class secret society stuff that kills others so that it will remain secret" he stated.

The thought that people would kill to keep something like that secret was sobering for all of them, for those who had been in attendance last year, just hearing about it made the Shadow Games they had competed in look rather tame in comparison, this did not sit well with them as from Alexis, Chazz and Syrus's point of view it seemed that each year they were here the more life threatening the situation they would find themselves in. And now a Heroic Spirit as what the one who had called himself Archer had referred to them as was here on Duel Academy for reasons unknown and had almost come to blows with one that was with Hakuno did not please or comfort any of them in the least. The fact that Seto Kaiba himself was here did show that this was important though he may have come because of Sartorius.

"Let's not waste any more time about wondering what is going on" Aster suggested. "We have all been absent for some time now and surely the respective professors and staff that are to watch over us will be concerned for our safety" the white aired Duellist did have a point.

So after deciding that Aster's idea was probably the best for the time being they split up and went to their respective classrooms where they had been told to stay until further notice, with luck this whole ordeal would be over sooner rather than later, as it was getting strange.

* * *

"You were unaware of the methods this Shirou Kotomine would employ" Seto Kaiba repeated what Ruler had just said, if he was effected by the fact that he stood in the presence of three Heroic Spirits he did a champions job of not revealing it. "Does that mean that he may not endanger the lives of the student at this academy?" Kaiba asked. While it could be considered cruel to say something like this to one such as the Maid of Orleans, it was still something that needed to be said. If there was a chance that the former Ruler did not intend to use violent or underhanded methods to secure this Saver class Servants aid then there was the chance that the Current Ruler Class Servant's arrival would endanger the students and the Staff, if what the Saint had said about him was true at any rate. Saints don't lie as a rule or they shouldn't less they risk loss of their Sainthood if that was even how it worked out so Kaiba was inclined to believe what Jeanne de Arc had told them of Amakusa Shirou Tokisada's character " _Guess there is a reason why he isn't a Saint_ " Kaiba noted with grim humour at this.

"Kaiba boy" Pegasus began "while I know that was a question that needed to be asked did you have to do so in such an insensitive fashion?" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System asked. Though he did not really need Kaiba to answer it for him, he already knew.

"Please think no more of it" Ruler said not knowing and attempted to defuse an argument that had never existed. Not realising this she took the two's silence as acceptance and began to talk again "what Mr Kaiba said is very relevant" the Saint stated. "There is the chance that by coming her to confront him and prevent Saver from being swayed over to his cause that I have endangered the lives of those who dwell on this Island and call it home" It seemed that Ruler took this fact very seriously, given who she was it was no real surprise to anyone.

"Whoa" Jaden said opening his mouth in awe "you really take this Heroic Spirit thing very seriously don't you" the Slifer red stated showing how much of an idiot he could be at times, not seeing the situation and speaking what was in his head for an immediate example of it.

For her part the Maid of Orleans blinked as she looked at Jaden and his innocence for a bit as she blinked to make sure she was not hearing things. "Well yes" the Saint began awkwardly it seemed she had not received this sort of compliment before or had one delivered to her in such a fashion, well who could blame here she had never spoken to someone like this before. "I am a Heroic Spirit so I have to take the responsibility that comes with it" she explained or at least tried to "I am the one who oversees the Grail War, I can't just shirk my duty."

After this there was pregnant pause in which no one really knew how to break. Since no one was going to Break it Kaiba and Pegasus feeling al little too awkward like Ruler, Jaden not having much else to Say, Hakuno deciding to keep quiet for the moment and Jack or as she had been called by Ruler Assassin, was more interested in clinging to the arm of her _brother_ also more well known as Hakuno to others. So it was without a doubt that The King of Heroes himself did so, by doing his rather evil sounding laugh though there was genuine mirth to it. "You never cease to amuse me _Pretender_ " he addressed Jaden who flinched when he saw the slitted crimson eyes that belonged to Gilgamesh fall on him. The King of Heroes only stared for a moment before he returned to look at Jeanne "I can see now why your death lead Caster to despair" he informed her. "Really I don't think you would be able to recognise the one who called you friend and who admired and respected you with total devotion in the first war that I competed in, he really was a twisted and broken creature obsessed with reviving you to spite the God he claimed that abandoned you as well as him." While the King of Heroes had stopped laughing after he had talked to Jaden it was as clear as day was to night that he was still amused by this other fact, if the smug smirk he wore was genuine.

"Are you by any chance referring to the man who was known as Gilles de Rais?" Pegasus asked his eyes narrowed in interest. "I heard that he was one of the people that the children's tale Bluebeard is derived from, or at least one of them." It was then that the founder of Industrial Illusions saw the look that was on Ruler's face so he quickly added in something else that he knew "I also know that in modern times they collected facts and evidence that proved that he was in fact innocent of the charges laid against him" the one eyed man said.

While it seemed to have the desired effect for Jeanne, Gilgamesh just broke out in laughter that was more loud than when he had Jaden had spoken. "Mongrel" he began "When a Servant is summoned they are effected by the era they are in and how people perceive them" the King of Heroes stated. "I should inform you that a local killer had summoned him while attempting to summon a demon, what a mongrel" he now closed his eyes "Gilles de Rais as you called him was present not as the knight but as Bluebeard himself" Gil said very coldly.

"Gil" Hakuno's voice rang out, it sounded rather tired "that's enough, while it is amusing for you, please attempt to be at least a little considerate to her, your bringing Ruler's world crashing down on her head, that is the last thing any of us really need at this moment in time.

The King of Heroes smirked at the former NPC "as you say, but I felt that she best be informed that while she is a saint, her death lead many of those who believed and followed her into despair and insanity, remember what I told you he summoned on his final night there."

"I know" the former NPC told him "I know where you're coming from Gil, it's just right now we can't afford something like this" he explained. "You can tell Ruler of what her friend did later when we don't have a potential Grail War that is right above our heads alright?"

To Ruler's surprise the Servant that could not fit any of the classes did not argue but merely nodded before vanishing into golden motes of light that reminded her of gold dust. Just how did this boy manage to gain a Servant like the King of Heroes obedience and respect?

The Maid of Orlean's thoughts were broken off as Pegasus cleared his throat "Well that was a rather tiresome" the one eyed man with long white hair stated "I believe we are all in need of some refreshments" he stated before any could object he already sent for some. No Pegasus turned to look at Jaden who was still sitting on the chair provided "Jaden boy, if you feel like it you can leave if you really want to" the founder of Industrial Illusions informed the Slifer knowing that most of this was flying right over Jaden's head, that was not bad.

"Jeez, thanks sir" Jaden said as he got up and made his way to the door feeling a little awkward about the whole situation. When the Slifer red had reached the door he turned and said to Hakuno "feel free to hang with us after you've finished this right" with that Jaden left.

"Well" Jeanne began after Jaden had left "your friend is rather lively" she said lacking a better term that would not sound offensive to Hakuno. "But I can see he is a good person, though I am afraid what would happen to him if someone were to hurt those he called friends."

"Yes Jaden boy is very unique" Pegasus spoke smoothly without pause "He is a very talented Duellist to say the least, though when it comes to applying himself in class he could use some if not a lot of work in that regard" Pegasus stated knowing Jaden's record with class.

While they all was confused when Ruler became slightly flustered at hearing this, well almost all of them "Old man" Kaiba began "Since she is the Maid of Orleans that means she was a peasant Girl with no education who heard the voice of God" Kaiba was meaning the one present Christianity. "I believe she is unsure of how to respond to that as she never had an education either." the Blue Eyes White Dragon user stated without a hint of doubt in his voice, it was fact that she was a peasant girl so she didn't really have any academic education.

"Well, yes" Ruler replied after stuttering a little bit "While I have access to some knowledge from the Throne of Heroes some things like what is called mathematics in this era is beyond me, I can read a little but that is also a bit difficult" the Ruler Class confessed them.

Pegasus sat there blinking at the confession "well" he began and then searched for the correct words to say, as he was at a loss "I really don't know what to say he confessed. "It is indeed tragic as in this day and age reading and writing is essential in modern day society."

Kaiba shot him a look to say 'is that all you could come up with' before the Blue Eyes White Dragon user shook his head and sighed. Well then I take it your advisory this Shirou Kotomine does possess knowledge of how to read and write, more than you do?" he asked.

"I take it it is a good thing that your Grail War as you called it does not require you to read or write then" Pegasus added. "I myself believe that it is indeed fortunate as otherwise the odds may have been stacked against you though one does wonder how you got here?"

Ruler realised that she had been asked an important question and knew better than to lie with Assassin here, clinging onto the Maser of the King of Heroes's arm in a rather possessive fashion. "Well" the Maid of Orleans began "it was a matter of simply asking a kind fisherman to take me here, he was kind enough to take me till a few miles away where I asked him if he could drop me off" she explained. "I took one of his smaller boats and came ashore here shortly after that and made my way to where I felt Servants were." Ruler finished.

Kaiba knew she wasn't lying but there was a fact that needed to be spoken "There is no one who fishes in these waters for kilometres" he informed Ruler "How far did you make this fisherman take you" Kaiba then looked at her long and hard "wait don't answer that." The worlds number two Duellist looked at Hakuno as he asked "Is there any power a Servant possesses that could give them the ability to convince others to help them?" Kaiba had a very good idea that some of them must have though he was unsure because he had not seen any.

The former NPC returned his gaze before nodding slowly "Yes" Hakuno answered there are Servants who possess skills like that" he informed Kaiba and Pegasus "the one I know the best is called charisma, with Gil who has a high rank it makes who he is talking to feel like his request is a divine command, making you feel compelled to obey unless you possess high magic resistance or are a fellow Heroic Spirit" the victor of Moon Cell explained. "at this rank this personal Skill is more akin to a curse than a blessing or anything else" he added.

"I possess a Rank C in charisma as I have lead people into battle" Ruler contributed though she suspected that Hakuno would have informed them as to her rank if she had not, it was a good thing that since the topic had been brought up so it was easier to tell them all about it.

"I heard from Gilgamesh that a rank B is significant enough to rule a country so your ranking makes sense" Hakuno confirmed that she wasn't lying though he didn't tell the others that he could see her rank or not leaving the Maid of Orleans with many questions as to why.

"Well all of this talk is getting us nowhere but I suggest now that the refreshments are here we take a break" Pegasus stated "a healthy work and life balance is important so how about we switch to a light subject just to relax our nerves" the one eyed man suggested friendly.

Ruler realised that all eyes were on here, it seemed that Pegasus had been suggesting this more so for her benefit than theirs as it seemed that these three including the boy could go on with the topic for much longer. The Maid of Orleans did to admit she was touched by the consideration she was being shown and while she would like to continue with this discussion she realised that at the moment it would not be getting any of them anywhere. So she replied "I guess so, but I really don't have much else to talk about sadly" Ruler informed them.

Pegasus seemed to have adopted a more cheery attitude "that shouldn't be a problem Jeanne girl" he informed her "perhaps this is the best time since you are new it can help take your mind of some of your problems that you have to deal with, how would you like to discover about Duel Monsters?" Pegasus asked her "It is a system I created based on a ritual played by the Ancient Egyptian priests back in the day but don't worry it is safe and harmless now that even kids of all ages can play and enjoy it" It seemed he was a little too keen on this.

* * *

Shirou Kotomine looked out towards the oceans and saw the stars reflected on it's surface, like gems just waiting to be plucked. "the scene is quite beautiful isn't it?" a smooth voice asked as an arm snaked around his own. "I don't indulged in this sort of pleasure to often."

The Executioner turned his head and was greeted with the sight of Assassin next to him. As always she was a peerless beauty that was wrapped in her garb of midnight and like always she exuded a that atmosphere. Truly the Queen of Assyria's beauty was note one that was in the least fabrication. Then again with one like herself some of those would have also been giving her discredit as they would have been unable to truly capture her image. Shirou pushed aside those thoughts as they were for the moment not required. "I take it that you are for the moment satisfied with the current living arrangements?" he asked though part of it may have been more waiting for her opinion on their lack of certain luxuries, then again, wine and other things as such were not high on the priority list nor would they be ever be in fact.

"I will make do for now, when it is the time to move I do intend to fully enjoy everything that is around to my full content" that was something that troubled the former Ruler Class Servant as that statement could mean anything and could very well involve him in some cases.

"Is that so?" Shirou Kotomine asked rhetorically and left it at that, it was quite clear to him that she was enjoying the moment so the Youth Saint decided not to ruin it with more dialogue, he was very well aware that something or someone would ruin it for them in any case.

"Yes" As such he was proven right by a rather depraved youth dressed in a rather bizarre white uniform tumbled out from the bushes, he must not have been a threat so the other's must have not paid the boy any attention at all. "It is time to show you all the light" the youth declared. Clearly he was either raving mad or under the influence of something that was. Shirou decided to go with the latter being true and decided to ignore him, with Semiramis and continued to look at the ocean as if her did not even exist at all. "Hey" it was clear that the young man had realised this and did not like being ignored, that still didn't warrant either of the two's attention, he was not a threat. "Fine" then the youth who had not even named himself or asked for their names snarled "I guess I will have to challenge you to a duel" he said.

Now while this would have made the two ask what type of duel both had experience with this before, it involved some strange disk that they were unaware of what function that it performed. Sadly the Youth Saint was forced to intervene when he heard a very delighted cry "Yes" Rider yelled with joy as he leapt from where he was and descended on the unfortunate youth "I hope you will prove to be a challenge" Heroisms Immortal Man stated as his lance was aimed for his foes heart, a look of pure joy on his face. No doubt being confined to the base camp with Lancer watching him like a hawk had made the Servant of the Saddle easily excitable, given the fact that he wanted nothing more than to continue his fight wit the Hound of ulster this was hardly surprising. A pity for Rider it was that he had to be stopped.

"Rider" Shirou's words struck like the tolling of a bell Rider angled away and landed softly in front of the whimpering youth he had just been about to kill. Looking up at the Youth Saint the Servant man shot him an annoyed look before waiting for a _very_ good explanation.

"I'll tend to this" Shirou informed the Servant of the Saddle as he stored forth to youth with the solemnity of a Priest doing the last rites for a dying man. Walking over to him the Youth saint raised his right hand over the boys head as if he were giving him a blessing "" _I will kill. I will let live_ " he began closing his eyes as Rider reluctantly held the youth in place. " _I will harm and heal. None will escape me. None will escape my sight. Be crushed._ " Rider had hear d f the Baptismal Sacrament of the Holy Church before and knew that his Master had performed it on Lancer of the Black but he was unsure of why the man was doing it here. " _I welcome those who have grown old and those who have lost. Devote yourself to me, learn from me, and obey me._ " he chanted the words of his God. " _Rest. Do not forget song, do not forget prayer, and do not forget me._ " Now the youth's eyes widened at the next words he heard " _I am light and relieve you of all your burdens. Do not pretend. Retribution for forgiveness, betrayal for trust, despair for hope, darkness for light, dark death for the living. Relief is in my hands. I will add oil to your sins and leave a mark. Eternal life is given through death._ " Kirei continued " _Ask for forgiveness here. I, the incarnation, will swear._ " he now took in a deep breath of air and said " _Kyrie eleison_ " with that the youth screamed.

* * *

Sartorius stared at tarot cards that he had laid out and found that he could not make heads or tails of the message he sent, every time he tried to predict the future it would contradict itself or he would be unable to accurately read it. After the seventeenth attempt the man finally collected all the cards and put them away in a pack that he placed into his jacket's pocket. Turning to see his fellow Sartorius spoke "are you satisfied now?" the soothsayer asked in a rather irritable fashion, every thing he had just done was just to convince this other person.

The 'D' looked at him and then slowly nodded his head "I can say that I am satisfied enough to believe that something is definitely hindering your powers of foresight to hinder _dark light_ for some reason or another" he said to Sartorius much to the other man's great ire.

The soothsayer was tempted to get up from the desk he was sitting at and walk over to the 'D" and strangle the first man who had seen the _light_ if not for the fact that he remembered that the 'D" was the one who had stolen it in the first place, not a feat achieved by anyone weak by any stretch of imagination and while Sartorius knew t hat he was the most favoured of the _light_ he was not yet willing to test if it would aid him against someone physically superior like the 'D' or that it would even attempt interfere if the two were to come to blows. Keeping this in mind Sartorius kept his lashing out at the verbal instead of the physical level. "Tell me something I haven't already realised before I came to this island" he snapped showing his irritation at the other man "I came here to find out what was causing the problem."

"Well that is indeed a shame as it could have helped us identify what the power we felt earlier was or at least who wields it" the 'D' replied ignoring the fact that he was irritating Sartorius. "With that issue put aside for the moment perhaps we could focus on something more immediate" the worlds current no. 1 Duellist suggested or more akin to stated give who he was. "Something like getting into that Academy to replace the forces that you lost while coming here" the 'D's tone was casual but the meaning of what he said was told a very different story. "After all it seems that whoever is moving against us isn't playing by our set of rules so we will have to do something they don't expect" the 'D' believed that his reasoning was solid, Sartorius knew otherwise but was waiting until the 'D' had finished speaking to say it.

"I know for a fact that they have already planned in case we may have decided to do exactly that" the blue haired man stated remembering the forest from earlier. "As you also know seen it seems that none of these knew unknown foes have no qualms about killing others."

The 'D' snorted "I suppose we could wait just a little while longer" he mused "perhaps when it is darker so that we may get them unawares" It seemed that the man was dead set of having himself and other people murdered for lack of a better word and he didn't even realise it.

It was then that both of them felt a chilling but familiar sensation. For Sartorius it was one of dread like a warning a human would feel just before something was going to happen. The 'D' was less fortunate as he collapsed onto the ground in pain clutching his cheats in agony. "It seems that the _light_ is not pleased with our quarrel" Sartorius commented "I believe that it is best if we were to consolidate our forces as it were for the moment until we have a good grasp of what we should actually do." The soothsayer received no verbal response but he say the 'D' nod as he got up and left the room and most likely the building as the 'D' would intend to sleep on his private ship for the night or stay there until he had some time to collect his thoughts about the whole situation, most likely the former rather than the latter. The soothsayer found that he was able to let a sigh of relief out once the 'D" was gone. "That man, the only thing that is redeemable about him is the fact that it was his soul was what awakened the _light_ and freed it from it's prison inside of Destiny HERO Plasma" he recalled.

Sartorius eyes narrowed as another sensation on of expelling swept around him as if the _light_ itself had been rejected "what is going on here?" the soothsayer asked as he noted that another of the society had been taken from the light, this time he could not reach out to them. No doubt the 'D' would have also felt that, there was no way he couldn't have. Which would make it harder to keep him restrained. The man believed that he was all but invincible with his 'D force' and Plasma in his deck "I am to believe that this is no longer just a card game" Sartorius noted. And for some strange reason the Soothsayer and worlds current number one Duellist felt a chill run down both of their spines at this, they quickly shook of this sensation as they believed the _light_ would protect them and ensure that their plan would go as it had decreed this was just a minor setback in the grand scheme of things. Or so the two hoped. In truth neither of them had any idea of what they were really facing, none whatsoever at all and in this case prior knowledge would be of no use to either of the two fanatics.

* * *

The Iron Wrought Hero regarded the Heroic Spirit renown as the Demon Fist Master as Assassin returned. As usual with those who could be summoned as the Servant of Murder, it was difficult if near impossible to get a read on Li Shuwen at all, given the fact that he didn't betray any of the regular signs that humans showed when they were trying to conceal something. Be that as it were, it was still obvious that Assassin had discovered something whether it was import of value had yet to be seen as he had returned rather soon, and Servants who qualify for the Assassin Class are patient beyond measure, it was one of the things that made them qualify for it in the first place. Also despite what some others believe Li Shuwen was patience personified, if that was possible, though Archer did feel that that was a little too much. So when the Servant walked forward to where him and the others present the Archer simply nodded conveying all that he needed to with just one to two shakes of his head. It seemed that Li did indeed understand the other Servant's message for he had returned the nod.

"As of right now there is nothing worthy to report on the two known as Sartorius and the 'D's activities" Assassin informed those present, which included Lancer, Saber, Caster and Archer the others were elsewhere keeping a lookout, though why Lancer was here had yet to be seen as the dragon like Heroic Spirit was not the type to suggest anything helpful, not that the other Lancer, the Hound of Ulster himself was not much better but he was at least not a monster that didn't realise what she had been doing was pure evil if any were to term it.

"Is that all?" Saber asked in her regal and slightly arrogant voice, perhaps it was not arrogance and haughtiness that was in the voice of Saber. Archer found that Fate while it would not stay night was rather cruel or had a cruel sense of humour. Evidence of this fact that was before the wrought Iron as a Heroic Spirit bearing the King of Knight's face and a vaguely similarly designed dress stood amongst them. Archer did not there were plenty of differences between the two, the colour of their dress was a start as well as this Saber's design was far more outrageous and shameful as the Saber he knew would put it. Also the tone of their hair and eyes were slightly different along wit the way the two held themselves. In the Wrought Iron Hero's memories the Saber he knew had a reserved type of confidence, not one that practically oozed off of her like this one did. Also as a note the Saber he knew was a king this Saber was and emperor, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus to be exact. Archer wondered why Fate was so cruel to have Saber share her face with such a monster. Though according to this Saber, she never made candles out of Christians or Jews to light her evenings mainly just discouraged it. History was well known for being inaccurate, the first Caster he had ever faced against had shown him that, though it did bring into question something. Like how she was not effected by her terrible and monstrous reputation, Archer had half been expecting her to be like her uncle Caligula, raving mad just able to hide it well, it may have something to do with her Imperial privilege that allowed her to be summoned as Saber.

Assassin decided to continue "there were talks about Ea and Gilgamesh" he informed them holding his arm up for silence before either Saber or Lancer could react in an over the top fashion. "Before you ask they do not know the names of either, When I left the two of them had just finished talking about who could possibly wield it" the Servant explained. "Some of their theories are quite unique but none of them are correct so in this sense there is nothing to worry about." Assassin then closed his eyes as if in an attempt to recall something that he needed to, slowly the Servant reopened them "has Archer reported back yet?" he asked. They then looked at Archer who sighed fortunately Assassin spoke before the Wrought Iron could say something a little too cutting for their tastes. "My apologies" he began "I believe that I should have been more specific when I spoke" the Servant of Murder stated. "I was wondering if Archer the Faceless King or King of May as he is also known as has reported back on the other Servants as yet?" he finished this time leaving no room for any form of argument should the other three come to blows because the Archer present here possessed an extremely sharp tongue and remarks as much as he did with his swords and the number of ones he had on or to be more exact _in_ him. Infighting at the moment was not aloud if ever.

It was Archer who spoke "my fellow Archer has yet to report in, I suspect that he is keeping to playing it safe since there is a high chance that one of these opposing Servant possesses the ability to detect him" the Wrought Iron explained. "I suspect that he is more so keeping his distance at this point since he does not have presence concealment and is observing them from afar at a safe vantage point, at this moment." he then looked at Li Shuwen meeting his fellow Servant's dread gaze. "It is my hope that he may discover as to why they are here."

Assassin nodded before he entered his Astral form no doubt going to see them for himself since he was in a sense undetectable thanks to his Sphere Boundary Skill that made Presence Concealment look like a complete an utter joke "What no goodbye?" Lancer asked sadly.

* * *

Ruler was feeling a little awkward a Duel Disk that Pegasus had given her sat on her left hand and she felt a little awkward with the 'beginner' deck that he had given her to use. The white haired man had also called one of the other student to come help Jeanne with her first Duel. He was an intelligent if a little nervous looking young boy by the name of Syrus Truesdale and it appeared that he was the one known as Hakuno's friend if the twos interaction was anything to go by, then again Hakuno was rather polite to everyone and treated them with respect so the Maid of Orleans did not really know. It was hard to imagine the boy as a Magus but perhaps he was a more unorthodox one. "Are you ready?" Syrus asked Jeanne a little nervously it seemed the boy was lacking in self confidence but seemed ready to at least help her get the basics of the game, that and Ruler could see he had a good heart something she respected. Syrus then paused as Jeanne hastily put her borrowed deck in and then searched for a way to activate the Duel disk. "Here" Syrus spoke once again this time showing Jeanne how to activate the Duel disk. "you press the button here" he showed her. It seemed that while he was nervous it didn't effect his ability to help others r if it did he still tried to anyway, perhaps he was more nervous than she was about all of this Ruler mused.

Opting to give grateful smile she said "My thanks Syrus" she said with what those without any form of magical resistance would only describe as a radiant beam, which caused Syrus to blush. After all not many girls Save Alexis would talk to him because of his older brother.

"Uh thanks" Syrus mumbled a little embarrassed, before he shook his head a determined look filling his eyes "alright lets get to it" the light blue haired Slifer began "Time to get your game on" he quoted his best friend and role model who also happened to be Jaden Yuki.

From the stands in the room Seto Kaiba regarded Pegasus with a critical eye "are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked though given the situation Kaiba was not actually being unreasonable this time. Also he was concerned about the revelation with this Shirou Kotomine.

"Kaiba boy" Pegasus began closing his single eye "this is the way we can buy some time, the moment she goes after this rogue Servant as she has put it this entire Island and that which surrounds it is going to turn into an extremely violent battle ground" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System informed him. "That and we can't risk what Sartorius and the 'D' might be able to achieve if the somehow survive the chaos" Pegasus reminded Kaiba the issue that had brought the man to Duel Academy in the first place. Kaiba just grunted in reply. "That good, it's nice to see you understand Kaiba boy, for the moment we should try and delay the confrontation between these two Ruler Class until things have settled down and the students have safely vacated this Island's premises, and waters."

* * *

So I was tempted to make an Omake but I decided it would be better to show you why Shirou Kotomie wants Saver A.K.A Hakuno on his side so badly

Class: Saver

Master: N/A

True Name: N/A

Alias: Hakuno Kishinami

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 170cm 63kg

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: C~A+

Endurance: C~A+

Agility: C~A+

Mana: C~A+

Luck: EX

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Class Skills**

Counter Hero: A+: At this level Counter Hero reduces All Heroes parameters by three ranks at this level it also reduces all Anti Heroes parameters by three ranks as well.

Charisma: C+: The Servant is capable of convincing others when they speak as well as effectively leading them making those behind them believe in what they are doing

 **Personal Skills**

Affections of the Goddess: EX: Hakuno gained the affection of Tamamo no Mae a facet of the Shinto Goddess Amaterasu as well As the Sakura five who are combinations of different Goddess's as well a BB. As a result his Parameters will never drop below the C rank and if he show chooses all but his luck Parameter may go up by three ranks.

Battle Continuation: A: Does not give up and is capable of fighting even with fatal injuries as long as a decisive blow has not been dealt.

Bravery: EX: Hakuno is immune to mental interference though he will does gain any bonus to his melee damage because his high rank in this skill. Hakuno also gains some resistance to the use of Command Seals.

Disengage: A: Able to break away from combat, bonus of being able to return battle conditions to what they were at the beginning

Eye of Mind (False): A: The ability grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions.

Godslayer: C: While technically it was his Servant who defeated the Alter Ego's and the True Demon Hakuno's Existence was instrumental in it. As such when facing of against Servants with Divine rankings those Servants lose any benefits they may have had while Hakuno will be able to damage them regardless. The higher the ranking of divinity the more powerful the effect.

Human Observation: C-: Hakuno was made thinking he was human by SERAPH, he was made so well that it took the other participants some time to realise that he was an NPC. As such he is able to de construct another's personality after talking with them. Being able to get to known and understand them faster.

Independent Manifestation EX: Able to manifest without being summoned and without there being a Gail War, however when Saver manifests all Servant will be able to sense him and gain some snippet as to his history.

 **Noble Phantasms**

Vorpal Blade: Sword that can slay anything

Type: Anti-universe

Rank: EX

Range: Infinite

Maximum no. of targets: Infinite

The Mystic code that Hakuno used to defeat the immortal Jabberwock in Moon Cell. As a Noble Phatasm Saver can use it to kill anything, be it a person, an army, a world, a galaxy, a thought an ideal, the Vorpal Blade can slay anything. Upon activation Saver must know who or what he is going to slay before making an attempt to harm them with this blade. Contact is unnecessary but is still advisable. Once this Noble Phatasm has been activated and use it is then sealed for three days until it can be used again.

The Hero Without a Name: The Nameless Hero who couldn't even Fly

Type: Anti-unit (self)

Rank: A

Range: 0

Maximum no. of Targets: 1

Derived from the fact that Saver is not the real Hakuno Kishinami but an NPC designed by Moon Cell to look like him. This unique Noble Phantasm is passive in its effect. It prevents Masters and Servants from Sensing that Saver is a Heroic Spirit by keeping all of his skills and other Noble Phantasms inactive making him appear just above average in terms of human performance. It also prevents Servants with Skills that can enable them to see the True name of other Servants. With this active Saver can even deceive himself.

Hakuno: Chains of Friendship and Affection, Brother to the King of Heroes

Type: Anti-Army

Rank: A

Range: 1-1000

Maximum no. of targets: 1-10000

This Noble Phantasms represents the bonds Saver shared with the Servants he summoned and the respect other Masters and Servants in the Sakura Labyrinth along the Sakura Five's and BB's affection for him. Similar to Enkidu the Chains of Heaven wielded by Gilgamesh. With this Noble Phantasm saver can use in a similar manner to how the King of Heroes can use Enkidu, unlike Enkidu it is able to restrain any Servant fully if they did not possess one bond that was stronger than that between Saver and anyone he knew. It can also be used as an offensive Noble Phantasm striking Servants temporarily crippling them. Like with Enkidu this Noble Phantasm has a special place in the King of Heroes's Treasury and is trusted as much if not even more so.

Bab-ilu: Key of the King's Law

Type: Anti-unit

Rank: A

Range: 0

Maximum No of Targets: 1

Gifted to Saver from the King of Heroes it serves a different purpose than to summon Ea the Sword of Rupture. With Bab-ilu Saver can use it to utilise the King of Heroes's Gate of Babylon. Saver though ust activate it like How Gilgamesh does when he draws forth Ea.

* * *

 **Please note that Hakuno is only This Powerful if he is summoned As Saver, he may be able to be summoned as Ruler but other than that he cannot be summoned as another class**

* * *

 **So anyway thanks for reading please feel free to leave a review or PM me if you have any feedback or ideas you would like to share please feel free to. As always I would prefer it if you left a review rather tha Pm me as it is easier to sort and reference that way.**

 **Anyways until next time**


	24. Chapter 23: The Storm is Building

**Yeah U was pumped up from An awakening of a Different kind hat I kind of went ahead and finished this chapter. I was originally going to make it longer but decided it would be easier on the readers if I broke it up into two parts. On that note a big thank you to FateLover for your two reviews rather inspiring even though I didn't have much time in the recent month to write this fic. Also a thank you to Syafiq for trying to check up on me, truth was I was extremely busy with little to no spare time on my hands. Which made life extremely frustrating for me as all work and no play makes life kind of sad. On that note Idid get the collectors addition of Fire Emblem Fates so Working hard does pay off as it gives you money, still I feel as though I need to find a way to get money to work for me instead. Also a thankyou to Andros for your contribution to this fic with your idea for Hakuno's Saver Class, in truth I originally came up with that idea for the Affection of a Goddess though I deided to put it higher due to how manyy there were of them. Still I decided finally not use it for this fic, but rest assured I have another ifc in mind for that idea of yours, and I will be writing it so thanks.**

 **Finally with that out of the way here is Chapter twenty three of this fic I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is seen amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scene fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _Dreams don't betray us. When we lose ourselves that is when we lose our dreams. It's not that Dreams don't come true, we just give up on them._ " -Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

Jeanne de Arc the Maid of Orleans, the Ruler Class Servant summoned in the Grand Grail War better known as an Apocrypha was nervous. Why was such a Servant and Heroic Spirit like herself nervous? It may have had to to with the device attached to her arm and the deck inside said device. Thanks to her existence as a Heroic Spirit in the Throne of heroes she had some of the basics in every language down, even being able to read a little, what made this actually impressive was the fact that the Maid of Orleans never learned how to read in life.

What a was a little strange for the Heroic Spirit was that her opponent, a short blue haired boy named Syrus seemed pretty unsure of himself despite the obvious advantage he had in the field of Duel Monsters, being a second year at this institution where the game was taught.

It was then that a thought struck the Amid of Orleans, perhaps Syrus was not afraid of Duelling her, but perhaps he was afraid of her because she was a Heroic Spirit in general. For a Maiden as pure hearted as Jeanne this simply would not do. In something that was meant to be rather friendly and harmless for him to be affected by her status as a figure of legend was a tad too sad for the 'Holy Virgin' giving the boy a winning smile Jeanne de Arc said "don't worry Syrus" she said to him. "I mean you know ill will, so there is no need to be afraid." It seemed that the Maid of Orleans's attempt to soothe Syrus as the younger boy seemed to settle down a little, he was still a little on edge but that might have been how he usually was. "I may be a beginner, but please don't go easy on me" Jeanne instructed. "I would much rather prefer it if you too enjoyed yourself in this exercise than it being just myself." Since she was a Saint and not just anyone but Jeanne de Arc to boot, her words were one hundred percent genuine and it seemed that Syrus Truesdale was able to understand that much of it.

"Thanks" the younger brother of Zane replied unsure of why he was replying, sure it was every guys dream to even have a girl this pretty so much as give him a glance, but Syrus's nerves were consistently reminding him that the beautiful young woman in front of him was a Heroic Spirit like the other's the one who had called himself Archer informed them of earlier. To be quite Frank Syrus was petrified, but it was rather relaxing for him strangely enough when the Saint spoke to him to calm him down, perhaps it was a skill of hers the Slifer Red reasoned. He did not know much if anything about this whole Servant process but Syrus was pretty sure that being able to calm people down just by talking to them was something that a Heroic Spirit could do if they had some sort of weird ability to perform such and action.

Raising his duel Disk Syrus activated it, the blue part glowing with a red light as his and Jeanne's life points popped up on the screen. "Alright" Syrus said trying to squash his nervousness but fully succeeding, "as Jaden likes to say, time to get your game on!" Syrus declared.

Jeanne De Arc's Life Points: 8000

Syrus's Life Points: 8000

Hakuno watched from the stands with the other's "I wonder what exactly are the privates chances of winning?" Hassleberry asked. While the dino soldier believed that Syrus could pull off a win due to the fact that his opponent could barely read much less write, he still asked.

Knowing that Hasleberry could not hear him Hans Christian Anderson decided to answer in any case even if it were only for only four of the groups benefit as they were the only ones who could see him. "I would have paired her up against someone like Jaden or possibly Aster due to his skill in reading the situation for it to be a more even Match, Kaiba could pull off a victory but he has a history of bad luck and that is something you will need when you face a Servant with her ranking in that certain Parameter" the Heroic Spirit explained.

Hakuno had seen Ruler's Parameters and was rather impressed. Even the King of Heroes noted that it was impressive, though he stated that all of them would have been lower if the Maid of Orleans had been summoned as any other class. That or he was jealous of her high ranking the Noble Phantasm Parameter. Jealous or enraged that someone who he did not recognise as his equal shared the same rank in a place that defined him as above most if not all others. It was a good thing the Gil was not behaving like a child and attacking her on site.

"Luck isn't everything" the former NPC stated earning a nod from the Servant. "The first Servant that I faced in Moon Cell had an EX rank in their Luck and also had the Personal Skill called Pioneer of the Stars, making her capable of almost if not anything." he explained..

"Whoa" Jaden said as he heard this part of the conversation "that sounds like you had it right off the bat, must have been pretty hard to deal with facing some like that first up." The brunette scratched the back of his head for a bit "man sorry about bringing that up Hakuno."

The Victor of Moon Cell Grail War nodded in meaning that he accepted the apology but made no further move as he turned back his attention to fully see the Duel that was about to take place between Jeanne de Arc and Syrus. "This will definitely be different" the Former NPC mused his words having more than a single meaning. " _Most Magi wouldn't mind a_ _battle_ _with a Heroic Spirit like this even if it is a bit childish_ _for them_ " he thought. " _They would be happy just to_ _live through_ _any sort of_ _battle_ _between the two_ " Hakuno noted grimly.

Unaware of Hakuno's thoughts on the matter Chazz said "IS it me, or is the fact that Syrus needs to be encouraged by his opponent, one who has never played a game of Duel Monsters before rather sad?" it seemed that Chazz was not understanding as to the situation at hand.

"Pegasus and Kaiba are probably just tying to buy time" Bastion noted before he looked at Hakuno who had Jack sitting right behind him. Sitting was not the correct word, crouching was more like it as the white haired girl was in fact crouching on the top of Hakuno's seat. "Say Hakuno why is that girl in particular not in" at this part the former NPC's fellow Ra Yellow paused searching for the right word. "Why isn't she in her astral form and more importantly why is this girl following you like a lost puppy?" Bastion asked a little concerned.

Assassin shot the black haired boy a look that made him flinch "you will not take us away from _brother_ " she replied icily, no doubt Bastion realised that he had touched a rather delicate subject. So the Ra Yellow didn't press the issue any further, he knew that look well.

"Jack" Hakuno's voice called out. "It's alright" the former NPC stated "Bastion was merely curious as to your actions" he explained "he was by no means trying to separate you from me, so there is no need to worry" Hakuno stated, this did seem to calm Jack down a bit.

Bastion let out a sigh of relief, being on a Heroic Spirit's bad side was something that, the Ra Yellow desired to avoid. "Thanks for clearing that up for me" he said to his dorm mate. The former NPC knew the meaning of this and nodded as he turned back to look at Ruler.

Jeanne de Arc's Life Points: 8000

Syrus's Life Points: 8000

"Uh" Syrus stammered a little as he and the Maid of Orleans drew their first four cards. "How about you go first since this is your first duel" the Slifer Red suggested helpfully, it was also the only thing that the light blue haired boy could even think of saying at this moment.

"Thank you, you are very kind" Jeanne replied with a sweet and pure smile making Syrus's face flush red, but who would blame the poor boy, she certainly didn't. Drawing a card Jeanne de Arc looked at it for a moment reading it's name, its attack and defence points as well as it's effect. Pegasus had given the Ruler Class Servant a crash course in the nature of Duels and this deck in particular that he felt she would like to use. Given the nature of the 'monsters' in this deck Ruler was rather glad that he had done so much for a person like herself.

"I play Nova Summoner in ATK mode" the Saint declared on her side of the field a bronze wreathe with two white wings that had a single blue ribbon wrapped around it appeared in a show of light. "I am allowed to summon a Monster on the first round?" Ruler asked shyly.

Nova Summoner 4 Stars ATK:1400 DEF:800

Syrus was a bit confused with the Maid of Orlean's behaviour. "Uh yeah" the Slifer red managed "It is alright to summon a monster on the first turn of the first round" he explained "You just can't attack me on the very first turn" Syrus informed Jeanne de Arc helpfully.

The Maid of Orleans blinked in surprise looking rather confused as she was able to come to terms with this. "Oh I guess that makes sense" Ruler said as she looked at the cards in her hand for a few moments before playing on "in that case I will place the Sanctuary in the Sky on the field" she informed Syrus. After that Jeanne flush a little red before she asked "I couldn't fully recall what this card does" there that was the reason why she was a little embarrassed "is it possible for you to remind me?" This was certainly not any ordinary type of Duel.

Syrus nodded a little hesitantly but that was because he was afraid of offend Ruler, perhaps he did not realise that she was a rather all loving Saint and not like any of the other's he had seen Hakuno use. "Yeah" Syrus answered "I can do that." Taking in a deep breath of air the Slifer Red began. "sanctuary in the sky is a ritual type spell card" he explained to the Heroic Spirit "it has a simple but rather powerful effect as in when it is in play battle damage to the controller of a fairy type monster from a battle involving that monster is negated to zero."

"Oh" Jeanne de Arc replied "That is a very useful card to have on the field, is Nova Summoner a Fairy then?" she asked getting a nod from Syrus. Taking this as an opportunity Ruler reviewed the cards in her hand and on the field and her eyes widened at what she just saw.

In the Stands Bastion noticed this and commented "from the looks of things her luck might put Jaden's to shame" If she has the hand I am thinking of then Syrus might be in a bit of a pinch" the Ra Yellow commented. "Perhaps she is luckier than Jaden" Bastion mused sadly.

"Not really" Hakuno said to him. "Her Parameter in Luck is lower than Jaden's would be if he were a Heroic Spirit. Please recall unlike her who is a Heroic Spirit Jaden can place a card on the top of his deck and then get it shuffled and draw that exact same card" he stated.

"That" Bastion began as he recalled that particular incident Hakuno had referred to "that is true and it is very disturbing, though I get a feeling from what you said before that just being lucky isn't always going to be enough." This comment earned a nod from the former NPC.

Back with Jeanne she glanced at her hand again before asking Syrus "was there some form of a mistake with the way I executed playing that spell card?" as she had seen those present partially raise their eyebrows when she had informed them of what she was doing with it.

"Well" Syrus began a little unsure of how he should say this. "The way you spoke it was as if you were placing it face down so I was kind of surprised when you played it face up for all of us to see" the Slifer red informed her. "It was kind of a bit confusing for me that's all."

Jeanne nodded in understanding "Alright I'll play a card face down" she informed Syrus and her audience as a card that had its face to the ground appeared on the field "and with that I'll end my turn" she stated smiling in a friendly manner at Syrus "let's both do our best."

Jeanne de Arc's Life Points: 8000

Syrus's Life Points: 8000

"Yeah" the Slifer Red managed to stammer "alright" Syrus began as he regained his composure "my turn" he stated drawing a card from his Syrus looked at it and then to one of the cards in his hand. Taking the second last card in his hand Syrus said putting on his determined face. "And I'll play my Steamroid in ATK mode" he declared as a cartoon like steam engine appeared on the field.

Steamroid 4 Stars ATK:1800 DEF:1800

"Now I know what you're thinking 'why does he play a monster when his attacks won't do any damage" Syrus then revealed a card in his hand that vaguely resembled a shield breaking. "Well here is why, my Shield Crush Spell Card, with this I can destroy you Sanctuary in the Sky" Syrus explained as he played his card.

"Now Steamroid" Syrus commanded "Destroy her Nova Summoner" with that the steam engine leaped forward Jeanne's eyes widened as Steamroids ATK rose by five hundred.

Steamroid 4 Stars ATK:2300 DEF:1800

Jeanne de Arc's Life Points: 7100

Syrus's Life Points: 8000

The machine like monster tackled the bronze wreathe shattering it into many pieces. "Nice effect huh" Syrus commented "You see When Steamroid attacks it gains five hundred ATK points for the damage step" the Slifer explained. It was clear he was trying to be confident.

Steamroid 4 Stars ATK:1800 DEF:1800

"Thanks" the Maid of Orleans stated, now Nova Summoner's effect will take place and I can summon one Light and Fairy type monster to the field that has less than fifteen hundred ATK points. At this a glow appeared on the field with yellow motes of light condensing together "an I choose the Shining Angelin ATK mode" Jeanne de Arc informed Syrus as a man wearing a toga with two sets of golden wings appeared on the field.

Shining Angel 4 Stars ATK: 1400 DEF:800

"That is a rather nice move" Syrus complimented her "I'll guess I should call it a turn" the Slifer Red stated as he let out a sigh of relief, it seemed that the boy was rather nervous and about this whole affair not that Jeanne cold blame him, she too was a bit nervous about it.

Jeanne de Arc's Life Points: 7100

Syrus's Life Points: 8000

Ruler drew a card and looked at it and a smile graced her lips, in her words God was with her. "I'll now reveal my face down" the Maid of Orleans declared. The card flipped up Showing Oracle of the Herald and Syrus gulped at the sight knowing what this meant for him.

"You are going to summon Herald of Ultimateness so soon on your second turn in the very first game you have ever played!" the disbelief at what was occurring in front of him, Only Jaden could pull off something like this and Jaden had been in Duel Monster's for years.

"The Lord is with me" Ruler replied "Heaven answer's those who pray" she smiled warmly at him, this did not cal poor Syrus down much. "Now" Jeanne de Arc began "I believe that I am needed to discard monsters that equal the exact level as the monster I am attempting to summon" this earned a nod from Syrus "So I will thank Shining Angel for his sacrifice along with Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, may the Lord continue to favour him with such an honour and finally Hecatrice, I will ensure your deaths even if by necessity are not in vain." The Field then glowed as a white Figure with shining wings appeared on it and stood menacingly at Syrus who was rather terrified of the new Duel Monster's appearance, mainly due to how it loomed menacingly over Ruler and how it almost looked as if it were glaring at him.

Herald of Ultimateness 12 stars ATK: 2000 DEF:3000

"Next I'll play pot of Greed so that I may draw two cards" the Made of Orleans stated drawing two cards thanks to Pot of Greed's effect. Other than that Ruler did not make any more moves with those two new cards much to the Slifer Red's relief, though he felt that her not playing or doing anything with those cards was much worse. "Now Herald destroy his Steamroid and avenge Nova Summoner's defeat" Jeanne de Arc requested of the Duel Monster that complied. As it attacked Stearmroid, Syrus's Monster's Effect took hold and it lost five hundred of its ATK points.

Steamroid 4 Stars ATK:1300 DEF:1800

The Steam Engine shattered into hundred of tiny fragments and Syrus felt his life points drop like a rock. Well he did at any rate the loss he just suffereed was not that bad and the loss was rather small compared to whath ad happened to Ruler Earlier.

Jeanne de Arc's Life Points: 7100

Syrus's Life Points: 7300

"Well I am unsure of how I did but I guess I'll end my turn" the Maid of Orleans stated ending her turn. Leaving Syrus panting and talking to himself that he could do this. It seemed that Ruler was of the same opinion and also encouraged him much to the Slifer's surprise. "Come on" the Saint informed him "there is no need to feel so down" she informed the rather timid Syrus. "I mean the Duel has only just begun and I am sure there is a chance for you to win after all you life points are still higher than mine" she explained.

"I'll try" Syrus stated as he drew a card and wondered why two of the same card were so close to each other in his deck "Perhaps Ruler is not that great at shuffling" he wondered but quickly shook his head of those thoughts lest she could somehow read minds. "Alright I'll play my Polymerization spell card "Syrus declared, but before it could go any further Jeanne discarded on card in her hand. And thanks to Herald of Ultimateness's effect his combo was shut down. "Man I forgot about that." Syrus sighed as knowing he could do nothing he just played his Gyrroid on the field mode hoping it's indestructible nature would by him some time. He was a little distracted but Syrus forgot to put it in DEF mode and only realised this after he had summoned the helicopter like monster.

Gyroid 3 Stars ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"I guess I will end my turn there by setting down this card" Syrus said a little disappointed and gloomy " _I hope I get graceful charity next turn, otherwise I might not even get her to lose even a thousand of her life points_ ", but seeing Ruler give him a rather nice smile to comfort him he cheered up, it seemed even having C rank in the Skill of Charisma was useful, though Hakuno wondered why she was using it like that. Though there was the possibility that Ruler was unaware of it, or that she was not trying to use it at all.

Jeanne de Arc drew a card out and looked at it for a moment "Okay" the Maid of Orleans began "First I'll summon the one known as Victoria to the field. With this a woman dressed in gold armour riding a four headed Dragon that was also gold appeared on the field

Victoria 4 Stars ATK:1800 DEF:1500

"Next I'll remove Nova Summoner and Shining Angel from the grave to special summon Soul of Purity and Light." She explained. As a Ghostly looking Angelic figure appeared before her facing Syrus adding another opposing mentor to the field.

Soul of Purity and Light 3 Stars ATK: 2000 DEF:1800

"God" Syrus mumbled "call it beginners luck or something it doesn't change the fat that I am so dead" the Slifer Red said to himself as he now hat three monsters facing off against his one. " _I could play limiter removal but I need to wait for the second attack as not to waste it_ " he noted looking at said card in his hand.

"Now Victoria I beseech you to attack and destroy his Gyroid" Ruler requested as the woman on the dragon rammed said dragon into Syrus's Gyroid. Thanks to Soul of Purity's effect Syrus's Gyroid lost three hundred of its ATK points. Leaving it at a measly seven hundred.

Gyroid 3 Stars ATK: 700 DEF: 1000

Syrus gritted his teeth as he felt his life points drop noting that Limiter Removal would not be enough to destroy any of her monsters now, but it might spare him the pain of losing so quickly. Still Gyroid was on the field and it's ATK returned to normal again.

Gyroid 3 Stars ATK: 100 DEF: 1000

Jeanne de Arc's Life Points: 7100

Syrus's Life Points: 6200

Seeing that Gyroid had not been destroyed Jeanne de Arc said "I take that is an effect of your monsters" without waiting for a reply she looked at Sould of Purity and Light and spoke "Soul that shines so brightly and purely will you defeat this Gyroid before us?" she asked. On command the Ghostly Angelic figure launched itself at Syrus's lone monster with murderous intent in it's mind.

"Not so Fast" Syrus stated "I'm playing my spell card Limiter removal" the Slifer Red stated as his monster's ATK points doubled.

Gyroid 3 Stars ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

"That is indeed a brave move" the Maid of Orleans noted "However Sould of Purity and Light's effect is still there" she explained as once again Syrus's monsters ATK dropped by three hundred though this time the gap between the monsters was not too large. So the loss of his Life points was not too large either when the transparent angelic figure shattered his helicopter.

Gyroid 3 Stars ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

Jeanne de Arc's Life Points: 7100

Syrus's Life Points: 5900

Seeing that he was open Syrus braced himself as Ruler's final monster loomed over him and struck him making his life points plummet this time compared to all the other times he had taken damage previouslt though Syrus had suffered worse in Duel's and real life..

Jeanne de Arc's Life Points: 7100

Syrus's Life Points: 3900

" _I'm not going to win this_ " Syrus said to himself " _I wonder what Zane would say?_ " he wondered shaking his head of the lecture that Zane would have given him. _"It's not over yet_ " Syrus said to himself with a determined look on his small face a fierce fire ignited in the blue haired Slifer's eyes " _Jaden would not giver up hire and neither should I._ "

From the stands Hassleberry saw the change "That's the spirit, private" the dino soldier stated "You can't just up and dessert because you're not winning" he stated "You have to keep on pushing through no matter what, in a duel like this that is the only way to victory in this."

"Very touching, honestly" Chazz informed the dino themes student sarcasm dripping heavily and in plenty from his voice "but, you should know that things like this are far easier said than done" the black spiky haired Slifer stated. "You're right on the fact that it is what Syrus has to do to win this, however that is the only option that our little slacker has left open to him at this point in time." Chazz's eyes shifted in slight annoyance looking on one of his fellow Slifer Red, mainly Syrus and not Jaden or Hassleberry who were sitting next to him. "Syrus could have won this much easier from the start if he had been a little more into his game, however something about that Heroic Spirit through him off and I am not talking about the obvious fact that she is a Heroic Spirit here" Chazz explained. "There is more to it."

"Yes indeed" Bastion said to himself more than to any of them. "I suspect since the way he reacts to all of her words must mean that she has some influence over those she is around, though I am unsure of why it is not working on us if this is that case" the Ra Yellow said.

"She does but it is not what you are thinking" Hakuno informed them almost making all present jump out of their skins. "She has a rank C in charisma and a rank B in luck" the former NPC explained. "As such there are things that are affected by her parameters, like which card she will draw." Hakuno explained "or which cards Syrus will draw" he added at the end. "While her existence is causing something like that, please note that Ruler herself is not directly invoked in the least bit, and will most likely only just became aware of it this turn"

The other's were rendered speechless at this, they were unsure on how they should react finally Jaden decided to speak "what does the short one of those Heroic Spirits, the one who clothes match his light blue hair and looks like a kid? What does he have to say about this?"

* * *

On the Edge of the DUel Academy Island Shirou Kotomine stood with Assassin and Rider looking at the young man in white whom, the Youth saint had just performed the Baptismal Rite on. It seemed the fact that said light could be performed as an exorcism had for better term had driven out whatever was possessing the young man. Now young man was unconscious but was stirring a little as if he were waking from a deep sleep, in truth the young man dressed in white might have been if what had happened to him with that being was any form of indication.

"Should have let me at least attempt to fight him" Heroism's immortal Man stated a little put off that when the person who lay in front of him had been awake, Shirou had forbidden Rider from killing despite the Servant of the Saddle desiring to 'stretch his legs' so to speak.

"What can't even stand a just a few hours without some form of violence?" Assassin teased him a bit in a playful manner, an enchanting but rather deadly smile gracing the Servant of Murder's lips. "I thought there was more to you than what Archer made there out to be."

"The opinion of the Chaste Huntress is biased due to the fact that she was a hunter of Artemis in life" Rider replied. "Those flowers are the most beautiful because they prick you when they are plucked" he informed Assassin. "Needless to say your are not like them at all."

Shirou saw that the two were enjoying themselves and decided to focus his attention on the person dressed in white in front of him. This young man had a bland face that if Shirou was not who he was, then he would have simply forgotten it as just another face in the crowd. Hushing the two much to Rider's annoyance "he is waking" Shirou stated. Seeing that this was their cue to leave as the person lying down in front of them would be rather confused if he saw two Servants plus a Master to two did so, at least Shirou looked relatively normal.

Soon the young man in the white uniform's eyes opened lazily before they took in where he was and then took on a more panicked look. Trying to back up, the man managed to bumped his arm. "Where" he began staring at the former Ruler Class Servant "where the hell am I? He somehow managed to ask. "Where is the 'D'" the young man was looking around searching for this person to whom he had simply referred to as the 'D'. The Man now looked down at his clothes "Why am I dressed in what looks to be a white Obelisk Blue uniform?"

"Calm down, deep breathes" the Youth Saint ordered and strangely enough the young man did. "Now why don't you start from what was the last thing you remember" the he suggested in a supportive tone. "I am sure we will be able to work out what occurred after that later."

The young man then began to speak "I was coming back to my apartment after y latest match" he recalled. "I had just reached when I saw the 'D' blocking my path, I was tired but I was weary" the Duellist explained. "He then spoke saying something about my growth and how he was interested to see it. Then he challenged me to a Duel" it seemed that due to his tone the man was a little hesitant to accept that invite. "At first I refused but he insisted, not wanting to risk my career I agreed if only to appease the 'D' and get him to leave me be."

The Duellist's eyes widened in horror at what he recalled "D Force" the man muttered "Destiny HERO Plasma" now he was cradling his head in his hands "that fiend" he said recalling what he had felt when he had seen the 'D's' trump card and something more. "How can a person call themselves and do something like that. "His previous opponents in the field they were in its wings, he had it eat them" the man whimpered. This earned Shirou's attention but the Youth Saint sensed that this all of it nor was it over, not yet at any rate for now.

"Then there was that" the Duellist began "that creature that appeared when he used D Force. I have no idea what it was" the man confessed. "It was like a bunch of smoke that shone brightly, with this the 'D" changed, his voice grew deeper and he appeared all the more evil." Still cradling his head in his hand it was clear that soon the young man would go into hysterics even with Shirou's use of Magecraft. "The man worshipped it as if it were something even greater than a God, he said that I would soon too worship it, he called it Dark light"

With this the young man in front of the Executioner slipped from conciousness, though the Servant in front of him had a hand in that. "So there is a being of evil that is trying to brainwash this whole world and take control for reason yet to be determined" Shirou summarised.

"Bravo" a voice that he knew called out "that was most excellently done" Caster stated as he walked up to his Master. "Though there is room for more creativity in your work I do say your acting it top notch and that you make quite the dashing villain I must say" the Famous Playwright informed him. "Though I guess you are not the main villain" Caster noted "at least not yet." walking as if whatever he had said was not in the least bit insulting the Servant of Spells spoke "Still this would make quite the story, now to find our main character."

"This is not one of your stories Caster" Shirou informed him "as Such it would be a shame if your part in this whole affair were to end due to your habits" the former Ruler Servant informed Caster. The threat was not hidden and was not meant to be, for a variety of reasons. While Caster continued as if he had not received the warning there was no doubt in the one who held his command seals mind that the Servant of Spells had heard and understood them, Shakespeare was only useful as long as you kept the his peculiar desires firmly in check.

"So" Caster began "We as a group stand at a crossroads" he informed Shirou "As our Master you and you alone are to decide where we will go and what we do with this new piece of information that has been provided with us by this poor unfortunate individual here." It was clear that the Servant of Spells was waiting on Shirou's answer and wouldn't leave until he had one. It was equally as clear that the other Servants were also gathering to here what he had to say, the work of Caster, there was no doubt, still it gave the man some time to decide.

* * *

Out of sight of Ruler but close enough to Hakuno to react to a threat Gilgamesh the King of Heroes stood before three other servants, namely Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus the fifth Emperor of Rome whom every other being just called Nero for short, then there was the nameless Servant who was known as the Wrought Iron Hero, and Tamamo no Mae the facet of the Goddess Amaterasu. "So, mongrels" Gil began though this was a him being rather polite in the presence of three Heroic Spirits whom he heavily despised. First was Saber, the one who had the nerve to look like his Saber the King King of Knights yet was slightly shorter than her and if her personality was any indication was certainly not the wielder of Excalibur. Second was Archer, Gil knew who the Servant had been in life and was not please with having forgeries of his treasures created, though this transgression of his paled before the other two. Finally the one he loathed the most was the facet of an accursed Goddess. While it seemed that Caster had no intention of being a God and rather focused on being a good wife, this did little to quell the ire of the King of Heroes. She was related to divinity and was not a Heroic Spirit and Divine Spirit instead, this was enough to earn his wrath. "It appears that this problem with these other Servant is more complex than we first thought."

"It does indeed" Archer agreed with a cautious nod, with the King of Heroes even Hakuno would have to watch his step lest he offended the eldest of Heroic Spirits, though Gil would give the former NPC some leeway, but none to much. "There is the matter she brought up."

"I am well aware of her believing that Hakuno is a Servant" Gilgamesh informed the nameless hero making his scorn for the anti hero rather clear "the real question is how?" the King of Heroes closed his eyes at this "I prevented his deletion from Moon Cell so there is no chance of him going to the Throne of Heroes though I will say that he definitely deserves to be sent there." Opening his crimson slitted eyes Gil gave a sideways glance at Archer not gracing the Servant by turning his head "it seems he takes after you in that sense of things."

Archer looked at him raising a white eyebrow "I only was recognised as a hero long after my death, might I remind you that it was not only the Grail War that had me enter the Throne of Heroes" the nameless Servant stated. "Though now said that does raise a good point."

"You are referring to the Sakura Labyrinth that Goshujin sama had to go through" Caster said "Well he did help save the world with the King of Heroes here though I am unsure of whether that is truly relevant at this point in time." she stated "I mean it could be that these two Ruler Class Servants as they called themselves are really looking for Goshujin sama but have found him before he has become a Heroic Spirit?" she suggested. The more they all thought about it the more it made sense, though that was not really a good thing for any of them.

"I have do believe that is possible as the Throne of Heroes does exist outside of time and space" Archer reasoned "or at least it that is was Magi believe" he added, experience had taught the Servant that a Magus could be at time. Recalling a certain individual from his past.

"While I am overjoyed beyond measure that Master has become or will become a Heroic Spirit do you think that this Shirou Kotomine would kill him just so he could use his body as a reagent to summon him?" Saber asked them. It was grim but one they had to consider.

"He may try, mongrel" Gil informed Saber his tone becoming dangerous "but he will fail as I myself with make his death legendary" the King o Heroes stated his eyes gaining a rather mad glint to them. The prospect of losing the second person he called friend not a nice one.

"I guess we can tell the other's who were not present" Saber said with a sigh "I myself and finding this task to tiresome, if there is an enemy e can simply defeat them and kill them, it is that simple" she stated in a rather carefree manner, the Roman emperor did have a point.

"Fine, mongrel" the King of Heroes "your suggestion has import however they are playing it low, as such we all know that they are up to something." it seemed that Gil knew something about this "I know of the one whom the mongrel known as the Legendary Green Man referred to as Assassin, I smell the worship of Ishtar anywhere, did you think I the king would not recognise the upstart daughter of Atargatis?" he asked though the question was rhetorical in it's nature. "Her city had a whole wall dedicated to that foul, murderous Goddess."

"Are we referring to the Syrain mermaid Goddess Derketo or the one named Ishtar?" Saber asked using one of Atargatis's other names. "Wait aren't you were the king of Babylon, so is she you successor of sorts?" This was a valid question if Gil had been the king of that city.

Before she Saber say more golden portals opened with weapons pointing out of them ready to strike at her "I was never ruler of a city that worshipped Ishtar, I banned such practises after Enkidu" the King of Heroes informed her. "I was the King of Uruk, I predate Babylon."

While the King of Heroes was a being a bit too forceful it was not uncalled for, then again his his most used Noble Phantasm was called 'the Gate of Babylon'' so it was an easy misconception that even the Iskander the King of Conquerors had made in regards to Gil's identity.

"Is she is Semiramis the Wise Queen of Assyria?" Archer asked receiving a slight nod from Gil. "That means that we are facing an enemy Servant who is no doubt ancient with as a result being powerful and we have no idea as to the nature or power of her Noble Phantasm."

This seemed to be the time when the That Iskander arrived he had heard what Archer had just said and decided to add in his input "if it is truly Semiramis you are speaking of it was said that she was the one who built the hanging gardens of Babylon." he informed all of them. "Though I am quite sure that it was Nebuchadnezzar the second who actually built it since it was actually built at least two hundred years after her life time, rumours had it that the King of Babylon built it to Amytis of her homeland Media in Persia" the King of Conquerors reasoned, well Rider had conquered and entered the city, so no doubt he had seen the hanging gardens, at least that is what most historians believed to be true at any rate. Though their credibility was rather low considering the gender and true nature of a few Heroic Spirits.

"Whether she built them or not is irrelevant" Archer informed Iskander "Servants are effected by the way they are seen by humans, I myself am an example of that fact, so we must factor in the hanging gardens into her nature as a Heroic Spirit even if she didn't build them."

"It seems your do have your uses _faker_ " informed the Servant, his tone still scornful of Archer but rather amused as well "Do as you wish I am going to check up on Hakuno and torment that unsightly little yellow creature for my own amusement" Gl informed all four of them. With that the King of Heroes took his leave vanishing into golden motes of light that was akin to gold dust, just another attribute to show how much greater he was than the other Servants, though none cared in particular, much less enough to tell him they didn't care.

"Well the Saying does go that leopard does not change it's spots" Iskander said as he scratched his head at what was so fun about throwing weapons at Ojama Yellow. Then again Gil was not someone who you should try to get to know, as it would leave you rather confused.

It was a mystery how Hakuno had achieved it, then again he was a rather unique existence even when he was just an NPC in Moon Cell that was given self awareness to participate in the Grail War, given the fact that he had won it, only made him more all the more unique.

"Assassin" Meltlilith hissed referring to the white haired Heroic Spirit that was with the target of her and her sister's affection "how dare she even touch Sempai" the Alter Ego hissed her anger at Assassin clear "she thinks she can get away with saying that he is her brother in front of us, the nerve" it was a definite truth that the Alter Ego. "I will kill her for touching my Sempai" it seemed that Meltlilith was the one out of all of them who was ranting "but first we must deal with this Ruler Servant" she informed her sisters who nodded in reply.

"She is looking for Sempai" Passionlip said in a rather tired tone "she wants to take him away from us like that other Servant who had obtained a body like she has done" it seemed that While Meltlilith expressed her feelings more they were all displeased with the two Rulers. "Perhaps I should take hold of Sempai in my arms and never let him go, that way they won't be able to take him away?" Passionlip asked referring to her massive claws for hands. "They could not take him away from any of us then, they would not be able to even touch him."

"I could crush them all" a rather hysterical and crying King Protea stated. "They are trying to take Sempai away from us, they want to make him into a Servant, that is horrible." she said between tears of sorrow and rage "Sempai has already done enough for their world."

"I think that you are looking at this the wrong way around" Violet the most serious out of all of the Alter Ego's informed them while she desired a pure relationship with Hakuno she had to restrain herself from trying him down physically. As such she was just as obsessed over the former NPC as the other members of the 'Five' were though she just had better control of her feelings. This was boon for both her and Hakuno "Do you think that Hakuno, sempai as you refer to him as would be happy if we just went on a killing spree?" she asked.

"That type of thing is not relevant and I love Sempai so much that it cannot satisfy me" Meltlilith informed her sister Violet, then again if Meltlilith were to love she would not take the target of her affections feelings into consideration, as for her she was right in her actions.

"Stop being selfish Melt" Voilet ordered her voice stern broking no argument. For her part Meltlilith stared angrily into Violets eyes in a battle of wills that only one could win. Finally after what seemed an eternity Meltlilith was the one who averted her gaze though she did so reluctantly. "I thank you for your willingness to cooperate" Violet informed her sister "as you can see while he may put up a strong front, Hakuno Kishinami is in a very fragile situation right now, if we do things that we desire and wipe them all out, he might break or worse die and go to the Throne of Heroes." she explained "if that happens how long do you think we will have to wait to see him again?" Violet asked her fellow Alter Egos. "More importantly what do you think BB will have to say about all of this if Hakuno breaks or dies?"

The other Alter Ego's didn't need to answer they knew there would be all hell to pay if their creator who was like their mother and older sister all rolled into one arrived and saw or even heard what had happened to their Sempai, it was not a comforting thought in the least.

"Then" Kingprotea stammered she had been in her 'inner form' or 'true form' this entire time so she was not the intimidating giant but the vulnerable little girl. "Then what can we do to help Sempai?" she asked her eyes watering again at the prospect of not being able to help.

"What we originally planned to do when that fool lammed Sartorius unknowingly threatened Sempai" Violet replied. "If we reveal our existence so soon, that Servant who was the Ruler Class who is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada will no doubt find a way to counter us through some means or another, he is very sly, craft and cunning man after all" Violet explained. Thanks to the data that the Alter Ego's had from Moon Cell it was easy to find information about that Servant and who he was. It was clear they weren't to happy with what they found. "Though I am sure Kazuradrop is more than welcome to visit him more often due to her being oriented to a supporting role in combat rather than being made for combat itself" Violet said the others. "Kingprotea could also go but only in this current form of hers" she added.

While the other two were happy for Kazuradrop and Kingprotea that they would be able to spend time with their Sempai Passionlip and Meltlilith were also jealous of the other two. Violet kept her own counsel but also shared the same sort of sentiment on this matter herself.

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba where watching the Duel from the Chancellors office "I must say that this isn't buying the time we thought it would, though it seems that we have managed to get the Maid of Orleans interested enough that she doesn't got to confront this other Ruler just yet." Pagaus stated stroking his chin, he had placed Syrus up against her because he had reasoned that it would but them the time they needed with it not being a short duel, he was right, it was not a short duel, but only because Jeanne had to ask Syrus every now and again what certain cards did, since she had forgotten some of them and couldn't read Japanese very well. She also had to encourage the timid brother of Zane Truesdale due to his lack of self esteem, especially when he was losing, much less losing to a beginner

"It seems that she is indeed luck" Kaiba replied. "Though from the little I learned on the hundred year war between England and France that she was dealt a rather poor hand" the Blue Eyes White Dragon user remarked. "Being abandoned by the country she fought for and being burned at the stake as a witch is not to be considered lucky." Maiba informed Pegasus who nodded in agreement. "Still I can't help but feel that Syrus may start fighting back now." Kaiba had a good intuition with these sort of things, then again he had lost to Yugi Moto due to the luck of the draw far too often not to devellope some sort of sixth sense for this sort of thing.

"Is that so Kaiba boy?" Pegasus asked though he could tell it was also coming up "I must ask if will it be enough for Syrus boy to win?" It seemed that neither were sure if Syrus could pull it off that well, though both did believe it was a possibility having seen it been done before on numerous occasions. Being on the receiving end of quite a few. Well a the last part was in Kaiba's case Pegasus had only suffered from it a handful of times.

* * *

 **Omake -How the Duel Ended**

"Now with my Super Vehicroid Stealth Union" Syrus began" I will attack your life points directly" he informed Jeanne de Arc as the huge transformer like robot launched itself at the Amid of Orleans with a massive fist aiming at her.

"Not so fast" ruler replied as she grabbed her flag "Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me" she declared invoking the name of her Noble Phantasm. Syrus's Monster clashed against her Flag causing a massive shock wave that shook everyone off of their feet. Seto Kaiba who had just come in to have a word with Hakuno was ssent flying up towards the roof, where he was hit hard against it before he fell like a brick crashing into the stairs.

"What in tarnation!" Hassleberry yelled in horror "Kaiba died!" he shoutd in disbelief.

Syrus turned from the corpse of Seto Kaiba to look at Ruler whose life points had not dropped. Coming to the wrong conclusion that she had somehow managed to transfer all of the damage that would have dropped her life points to zero he shouted "you're not human!"

Jeanne de Arc's eyes widened at this "what how could you say that she askedin horror at what the boy in front of her was accusing her of. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Lancer was with Hakuno crouching on the seat next t the former NPC "Is it me or is this really familiar?" he asked the NPC just shrugged "also did hse just use her noble Phantasm to block an attack in a Duel?" the Hound f Ulster asked rather confused.

"I made you use Gáe Bolg in several of my duels" Hakuno replied "Though I do suspect that this is little bit different." the Former NPC now looked at Jeanne's tattered flag "I guess the word for it is called cheating."

Lancer gave a short laugh "Well kid that's nice and all how about we get ourselves a drink?" he asked the victor of Moon Cell as the Hound of Ulsteer got up from his crouching position.

"This is an academy dedicated to student learning I don't think that they have Alcohol here" Hakuno replied to Lancer's horror "that and I'm under age." Lancer just let out a cry of horror and diselief at this, his cries echoing to the heavens though more like echoing around the room.

Seto Kaiba's eyes snapped open as he was greeted with a familiar landscape "seriously back here again?" a white haired man with tanned skin asked clearly not impressed "Seriously last time you came here the King of Heroes heard a word he didn't like and began to destroy everything" the mysterious man explained.

"If I recall correctly you were the one who said the name of the Goddess he despised the mot" Kiaba retorted and then froze "I've been here before" he realised. "That blonde haired french woman has kille me twice now."

"Yes" the mysterious man agreed "It seems that you have a habit of being killed by people who are from Europe, though there was the Alter Ego but she is akin to an Earth Mother Goddess so I guess she doesn't really count as she is fro everywhere."

Kaiba didn't reply as he walked to where he had been the last few times " _hopefully Yugi or Marik are not here_ " he said to himself.

His prayers were answered though not in the way he wanted them to be "Hey Kaiba" the familiar voice of Joey Wheeler called out "what are you doing here?"

Seto Kaiba groaned this was going to be much longer than the others it seemed. Taking out his most used card outside of Duelling Kaiba contemplated on using it on Joey if only for a moment, before the worlds second best duellist realised that this could hhave dire consquences if he simply through it here. That and the fact that he could accidentally summon it, that was into a bad thing though it was not really a good thing for him either so Kaiba refrained from doing so deciding to return the pain to Joey seven fold upon escaping from this place.

* * *

 **So well the Duel with between Jeanne and Syrus was the hardest pat for me so I decided to space it over at least two chapters as you saw in the last scene Syrus will start fighting back as Jeanne's luck will only take her so far. That and I have little to no experience using the deck I gave her following suggestions in the reviews, so I had to ask a friend of mine and he only gave me a vague description.**

 **Still with that member of the Society of Light who the Red Faction captured there will be a little more with him, though not to much, just enough for the fic's lot and for him to affect it even if it is minuscule. As for regards to Gilgamesh and Seramimis I had searched and found that she did have a wall dedicated to Ishstar in her city. As such I believed Gilgamesh would be able to tell that she had worshipped the one he loathed the most in some way as well as know that she was a demigod. As to why he has not destroyed her is because she has yet to make a move, believe me he will take utmost pleasure in crushing her, though I am conflicted about having him destroy the Hanging Gardens of Babylon due to Ea, the Sword of Rupture being a tad bit overkill. But then again there is no kill like overkill. Still I am conflicted about how I should destroy her Noble Phantasm, though I am considering on having one of the GX cast die just to emphasise how dangerous and serious the situation with the red faction is, right now I wass thinking Hassleberry and his dino DNA having a bizzarre effect with her Noble Phantasm as with the rules in Nasuverse Older is better and a dinosaur is pretty old, I was thinking of it giving him a boost to fight if only temporarily on par with Servants. But that is all still in the planning stages and may never even be used so there is nothing to worry about jut yet since it is an arc or two away, though Arc and a half may be a little more accurate. Let me know what you think on that.**

 **If there is anyone who has any feedback they would liketo give or idea's they would like to share please feel free to leave a Review or to PM me though I will say that I would prefer it if you left a review rather than PM me as it is easier to sort and refernece when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **Still thanks for reading this chapter. Also I noticed that with this fic I have gone over the two hundred htousand word mar so hooray for me so a big thanks you to all of youto all of you for reading this fic making it possible until next time**


	25. Chapter 24: Machines, Angels and Kings

**So yeah an update sorry it took so long just that I had a very hard time writing the first half of this fic with Jeanne and Syrus for obvious reasons. Still I managed to finish it and while I am not overly happy with this Chapter It does what I intended for it to do with the story, mainly get the plot moving though without rushing it. Yeah it was hard finding time to write this fic with everything going on the Trade Fair especially, if I was working normal work hours then I would have finished this a week and a half ago or even more than that. A thank you to those of you who reviews again it is always good to see your support and feedback a special thanks to FateLover for their two review really made my day as I had been having a bad one when I read them. Anyways I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is seen amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scene fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _What does it mean to be reborn? That isn't the life I had anymore. It's someone else's life. Everyone only gets to live life one time [Yuri places her hand on her chest.], and it's right here. I only get it once. This is my life. I can't entrust it to someone, I can't steal a new one, I can't force it on others, I can't forget it or erase it. I can't stomp over it, laugh at it, or beautify it! I can't anything! I'd have to accept my one shot at life no matter how cruel, merciless, or unfair I thought it was! Sir, don't you understand? That is why I must fight. I must keep on fighting! Because... because I can never accept that kind of life!_ " -Yuri Nakamura, Angel beeats

* * *

Jeanne de Arc's Life points: 7100

Syrus Truesdale's Life points: 3900

" _Alright_ " Syrus Truesdale said to himself as he looked at his face down card " _this duel is decided on the card I draw here and now_ " As the Slifer's hand drew towards his deck Syrus froze up. It may have been only for a moment but to him it felt like an eternity. " _Why do I even bother?_ " the light blue haired boy asked himself. " _I mean it's not like I am going to win._ " It was then right after he said this that Syrus felt the gaze of his peers and friends upon him. " _That's right_ " Syrus thought to himself " _My friends would be disappointed if I just simply gave up_ " the Slifer noted giving a sideways glance to Jaden " _I mean that is the one thing Jaden told me never to do._ " Once again finding his courage and conviction Syrus took that last painful step and put his fingers onto the top of his deck. "Here it comes" Syrus said not realising that he had just spoken aloud "the moment of truth" exhaling a breath the Slifer hadn't realised he had been holding Syrus drew the card. Looking at the card Syrus found a little disappointed, it was not the game changer he hoped for, but then again the Slifer was no Jaden that he could pull a victory from certain defeat. Still the card was way better than nothing and he could use it in conjunction with his face down so Syrus decided to roll with. Actually winning was a far off hope for him but he didn't want to go down without a fight.

"I play my Graceful Charity spell card" the small Slifer declared as said card appeared on the field. "So I get to draw three cards as long as as long as I ditch two of them" he explained. Drawing two cards and then discarding two of them. "Now Syrus said as he held his open palm out in front of his face down "I'll activate my spell card Disgraceful Charity, this allows me to return all the cards that were discarded by effects and spells on this turn to my hand" he informed the Maid of Orleans retrieving the two cards he had been forced to discard.

"Now I'll play my Vehicroid Connection Zone" Syrus stated revealing one of the cards he held in his hand. "With this I can send my UFOroid and the Repairsawrus that Hassleberry made for me to summon my UFOroid Fighter" Syrus declared. Then a figure that looked as if it belonged in an Elemental HERO deck that was sitting on what could be seen as a mini UFO appeared on the field in motes of light hovering above Syrus.

UFOroid Fighter Stars: 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?

"Why doesn't your fighter have any attack or defence points?" Ruler asked wondering why such a high level monster would not have anything given what Syrus had done to get it to bring it to the field. Then this was the Servant's first duel so she could be forging for that.

"That's because UFOroid Fighter's ATK and DEF is the combination of the monsters that were used to summon it" Syrus replied, with these words proving true when his monster's ATK and DEF rose to a respectable and slightly intimidating level as all of Rulers monsters were in ATK position.

UFOroid Fighter Stars: 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3100

"I should have used Herald of Ultimateness's effect so that I could have prevented such a summoning" Jeanne noted learning quickly about duelling, while quietly lamenting that she did not have a fairy type monster to spare that she could perform such a feat with it.

"That would have worked if I had not used my Veichrode Connection Zone spell card" Syrus replied "you see that card of mine is immune to all effects including those of monsters" the light blue haired Slifer informed he Maid of Orleans, much to Ruler's surprise.

"That" she began "that is quite well done Syrus" Jeanne de Arc finally found the words she was looking for "you're rather good if you try" she informed him with a winning smile that made Syrus's face flush red like a ripe tomato, that or like he had been in the sun too long,

The light blue haired Slifer Red only did so because he knew that she was being genuine, and that she wasn't trying to manipulate him, he hope. After all most guys could only dream about a girl like Jeanne to compliment them, however said girl was a Heroic Spirit did have something to do with sobering the boy if only a tiny bit."Thanks" Syrus stuttered but the Slifer managed to maintain his focus as to not get distracted by the sheer goodness Jeanne had. It was not easy but Syrus Truesdale the younger brother of Zane managed to achieve it. "Right then" Syrus began I'll have my UFOroid destroy your Herald" Syrus declared as his monster launched forth before shooting Jeanne's one causing the Angelic like figure to shatter into pieces like glass. Making the Maid of Orlean's life points drop by over a thousand.

Jeanne de Arc's Life points: 5600

Syrus Truesdale's Life points: 3900

Syrus felt a wave of satisfaction that he had actually been able to accomplish something now he just had to survive Ruler's next turn so that he could use the card Hassleberry had made effect. Then he might actually stand a chance of winning, that was if Jeanne was not like Jaden that she had ridiculous luck when it came to such things like luck of the draw. Then again non but the King of Games himself could actually beat Jaden's luck when it came to drawing the right card, or so Syrus had come to believe after his time spent with Jaden. Noticing he had a useful card he could could place down as a countermeasure to whatever Ruler was most likely going to throw at him Syrus said "I'll throw on card face down and call it a turn" he informed Ruler "and then I'll call it a turn" the small Slifer declared.

Jeanne de Arc's Life points: 5600

Syrus Truesdale's Life points: 3900

Jeanne de Arc nodded smiling kindly at Syrus "than you" the Servant said to Syrus as she drew a card "I can see how many find these games enjoyable" she informed him. Looking at the card in her hand Ruler frowned as she had not memorised what this card was or what it was capable of or more importantly is she could make use of it in general. "Sryus" she began a little embarrassed at what she was about to ask "could you please explain to me the effect of this card?" she asked. "I think in the excitement of duelling I forgot how to use it."

"Man" Chazz Princeton stated clearly worried for Syrus "can her luck get any better?" the black Jacketed Slifer asked no doubt because of the car she was showing. ""come one Syrus please lie, some on you're only going to win this if you don't tell her what that card does."

Syrus had not heard him or chose not to hear Chazz, even though he was in fact unnerved by the card she was showing him. Finally the boy's shoulders slumped in defeat. "That" he began "is Archlord Kristya, an eight star monster with two thousand eight hundred ATK and two thousand three hundred DEF" the sad looking Slifer red stated. "That is not all but if you have four fairy type monsters, which I might add you do, he can be special summoned to the field" Syrus informed her with a sad sigh as if he were a puppy being kicked by her.

"That" Chazz hissed "That idiot" the mascot of the Slifer Red Dorm snarled. "Why the hell did he just throw away his only chance of winning just because a girl as good looking as her asked him to read out a card's effect because she was not able to remember what it did?"

"Perhaps it's because while winning feels good, Syrus Sempai values other things more highly Chazz Sempai" was Hakuno's reply as he studied Ruler "that and Ruler, the Maid of Orleans is feeling like she is kicking a puppy right now so I do believe that she will not end the duel here, out of the kindness of her heart that is my Sempais." The Former NPC explained though he did not expect them to fully understand not yet, as they didn't have a Heroic Spirit like Anderson explaining things to them, nor had they met people strange like she was.

"Jeez" Jaden began looking at the former NPC "I mean not even _I_ am that lucky with drawing cards but I guess it all evens out as I know what all of my cards do" the Slifer stated. "But are you saying that Jeanne de Arc, man that is a mouthful, is going to throw the match?"

Hakuno turned to regard Jaden his eyes serious "I'm not sure if you know this Sempai, but I never did say that the Maid of Orleans wasging to throw the match, sure that has crossed her mind probably several times by now, but she would most likely feel that it would be an insult to Syrus' if she were to do so" the former NPC informed them with a sigh "I just informed you that Ruler is not going to win this turn as she hasn't gotten carried away and does not want to hurt Syrus emotionally by beating him so easily when she is the beginner here."

Chaz snorted knowing full well that he would not have done so, then again he would not need someone to read out what his own cards effects were or for them to explain it to him. "We'll see" the black jacketed Slifer red "the slacker better not lose on this round" he stated.

"Well with the card he sent to the graveyard for his fusion I say that if he makes it past this turn things might get a little interesting for him." Hassleberry commented knowing the effects of the card that he had made, despite disliking the Slifer he had put effort into making it. If you have to do something you should do it well, that was what the boy's father had always told him. So while it might not save Syrus from his predicament, the short little Slifer was not going to be going down with nothing less than a fight. He was Zane's brother after all.

"Okay" the Miad of Orleans replied looking at the card "thank you for helping me even though you didn't have to" Jeanne said smiling in gratitude at Syrus making the poor boy blush red like a ripe tomato. After he had said some words that she couldn't understand that must have been his attempt at a 'your welcome' she decided to resume her turn "Alright I must humbly request that Archlord lend me his strength for this duel" the Saint stated as an Angelic figure that was clothed in light sliver armour with bright red wings came onto the field.

Archlord Kristya Stars: 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300

"Now I'll equip my Cestus of Dagla to him" Ruler declared in the full spirit of things, mainly the duel. Than suddenlt the Heroic Spirit stopped before looking as Syrus a bit sheepishly "I can do that right?" she asked. It seemed that although Jeanne de arc had very good luck compared to the Slifer, despite how well she did in this duel some of her actions were a constant reminded to the audience that this was her first time ever playing the game or even seeing the game played. Some might have found it funny while most would have found it sad.

Syrus hesitated, though this time it was more because he couldn't believe that she had forgotten the phases of the game rather than the fact that he had thought on deceiving her, that voice was there but that voice could never be Syrus, nor could it ever influence the boy either.

Archlord Kristya Stars: 8 ATK: 3300 DEF: 2300

Seeing the boy nod Jeanne looked to the cards in her hand after she had equipped Cestus of Dagla her monster. "I have decided that I will play a face down and end my turn" the Maid of Orleans stated as a face down card appeared on the field, proving Hakuno words right.

"What?" Bastion managed "why one earth would she do a thing like that?" the Ra Yellow asked. Looking to Hakuno his friend Bastion asked "You said that she would not beat this turn Syrus this turn purely out of kindness of her heart, care to please explain that to me?"

Hakuno looked at Bastion, he couldn't see why the youth was not aware of it "kindness, humility, honesty, purity, faith Misawa Sempai" Hakuno began "her heart carries only these things and nothing else" he told all of them "that is why she chose not to win on this turn."

"Well" Alexis began "I guess she isn't a saint for no reason" unlike most of the others she had a far better education thanks to her parents so she knew a little of the Maid of Orleans's history. "I guess she truly is the Saint people make her out to be in that case" Alexis stated.

Jeanne de Arc's Life points: 5600

Syrus Truesdale's Life points: 3900

It appeared that Syrus too was a bit surprised by this "What?" he asked not believing what Ruler had just done. "Why one earth didn't you attack?" The Slifer red asked her "it would have been over for me if you did" he explained. " _Not that I stand much of a chance of winning either way_ " Syrus added mentally while trying to place up a strong front. Still for someone like Syrus who had a brother like Zane to live up to things like this made him feel full of self pity as the Slifer had always known that he was nowhere near as good as Zane.

It appeared that Ruler had seen thoughts like these across his face despite Syrus strong front he put on or at least tried to "I" the Maid of Orleans began "I feel as though it would be wrong to beat you like this" she admitted knowing that deceiving Syrus would do neither of them any good. "It would be doing a great wrong by you if I were to win so easily when I am just a beginner who can barely read the cards she has much less know what they do and have to ask my you opponent for aid with you giving to me so readily even though it would benefit yourself much more to lie or deceive me" Jeanne de Arc explained. "If I were to take the help you gave me willingly and freely, then to use it to defeat you. I would forever taint my very soul with that black a sin" she informed Syrus "that is why I now stay my hand."

If the Maid of Orleans expected wrath from Syrus she was to be surprised. Instead of shouting angrily at her the boys shoulder's slumped and the boy hanged his head in defeat even though he had yet to lose. "I guess I am so pathetic that I invoke sympathy from the person who is my opponent" the Slifer Red said in resignation. "I really don't know why Kaiba and Pegasus requested that I be the one to Duel you, There is no way I could win" he stated. "I guess I am not much use after all and should just sit back and let everyone else handle it."

"What are you saying" Ruler rebuked Syrus earning a flinch from the short boy. "You just can't give up" she informed him "Even though this is something of no consequence if you give up here you will start to give up when it actually matters" the Maid of Orleans stated

"Is it me or am I starting to see some sort of chemistry between the two of them?" Chazz asked, more to himself that anyone else "I mean she has lots of confidence when it counts and he has none at all, it appears that Ruler as she calls herself completes Syrus" he muttered

The Slifer would have made to say more but a stern look from Alexis shut him up. "Chazz" she began "are you even able to take anything seriously?" Alexis asked him. "You shouldn't joke about stuff like that, especially when one of them in this case is a Saint no less."

Back with Syrus it seemed he had at least temporarily been shocked back into action. "Okay" Syrus stammered "I draw" he stated drawing a card from the top of his deck. " _Thanks to Archlod Krysta neither of us can special summon monsters this turn._ " The Slifer Red noted. " _It's a good thing that the card dino brain made for me then is immune to such effects_ " Syrus noted that he did have something to thank Hassleberyy for later, though the Slifer knew it would be better to do it in private. Still the thought irked Syrus after what had happened before with the two of them. Pushing these stray thoughts to the side Syrus looked at the card in his hand and resisting sighing in defeat as he couldn't make use of it. "Alright then" Syrus began "thanks to my Repairsawrus's effect he returns to the field now" Syrus explained as a light shone and then faded revealing a humanoid reptile like monster with spanners instead of hands and a mechanical eye along with gears for a crest along its back. Letting out a human like roar Repairswarus jumped onto the field landing in front of the timid Slifer red.

Repairsawrus Stars: 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1900

"Now his special effect kicks in" Syrus stated "You see for every one of my monsters in the graveyard he gains 200 ATK and DEF points" Syrus explained. "That and I so happen to have three" the light blue haired boy explained so in tatal he gains 600 ATK and DEF points."

Repairsawrus Stars: 6 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500

"Now then I'll play my face down limiter removal, as you already now now all my Machine type monsters ATK are doubled" Syrus informed her "Also my Repairsawrus has a nifty effect that allows him to be treated as a Machine type monster if I discard one card from my hand" Syrus explained as he discarded a card and both of his monster were surrounded by a golden light as their ATK points doubled suddenly making them look intimidating with that high ATK points.

Repairsawrus Stars: 6 ATK: 5800 DEF: 2500

UFOroid Fighter Stars: 10 ATK: 7000 DEF: 3100

"I" Ruler began "can I use Soul of Purity and Light's effect to negate 300 ATK from your monsters?" she asked earning a nod from Syrus. "Very well then though it does not make too much of a difference I beseech the Soul of Purity and light to negate 300 of your monsters ATK points" Jeanne declared as Syrus's monster ATK points went down by that amount.

Repairsawrus Stars: 6 ATK: 5500 DEF: 2500

UFOroid Fighter Stars: 10 ATK: 67000 DEF: 3100

"Alright then" Syrus stated "now that has been settled Repairsawrus attack Soul of Purity and Light" he instructed as the dino like machine warrior, thing let out a roar and delivered a kick to Ruler's monster shattering it into hundred of pieces. Jeanne felt her life points go down a considerable bit, meaning that she would have to play her trap card when his next monster attack so she didn't lose. Due to Soul of Purity and Light no longer being on the field it's effect no longer negated 300 of Syrus's monster ATK so their ATK returned to normal.

Repairsawrus Stars: 6 ATK: 5500 DEF: 2500

UFOroid Fighter Stars: 10 ATK: 67000 DEF: 3100

Jeanne de Arc's Life points: 2100

Syrus Truesdale's Life points: 3900

"Wow Jaden commented "what a way to bounce back. I mean Syrus now has a chance of winning this match on this very turn" the Slifer said excitedly. "What?" he asked in surprise looking at the others else who did not share in his enthusiasm which was usually infectious.

"Jaden" Bastion said with a sigh "you are forgetting the face down she played" the Ra Yellow informed him. "Given the way she draws that it rivals you that face down has to be some ace in the whole that she can turn her defeat into victory. Syrus too probably knows this."

"Misawa sempai is right sempai" Hakuno agreed using the proper honorific, all of those present even Chazz knew that they would never get used to the amount of respect that the former NPC showed his seniors or as his upper class men also known to them as Sempai's.

True to Bastion prediction when Jeanne de Arc revealed her face up "I activate my facedown Aid to the doomed" she explained. "It seemed that she had at least memorised this card's effect, and it had saved her the game. "I now discard two cards from my hand to end the turn" Jeanne stated informing Syrus of it's effect before looking a little sheepish and flushing a little in embarrassment, this meant that she was going to ask Syrus if this was a move she was able to perform. Then again despite how well she did the Ruler was new to all of this.

Seeing her about to ask Syrus simply hung his head and sighed "Yes" the Slifer red answered the question before Jeanne de Arc even had the chance to ask it. "Yes you can do that" Ryrus informed her with resignation, he was almost going to win but then this just happened. Syrus saw both of his monster destroyed and sent to the graveyard due to Limiter Removal's effect. He would get the card that Hassleberry had made for him the next turn again, but the short Slifer Red knew with no doubt that there was not going to be a next turn for him.

Jeanne de Arc's Life points: 2100

Syrus Truesdale's Life points: 3900

"Thankyou for helping me learn about this strange game" Jeanne said as she drew a card "I feel obliged to tell you that it was fun even though it seemed that you were dealt a bad hand, but I am proud that you stuck out until the end instead of quitting" Jeanne stated causing Syrus to blush. Again Chazz muttered something about chemistry like he had before but did so under his breath so Alexis and the others couldn't fully hear what he was saying. "Now then" Jeanne began as she looked to her monster Archlord Krysta "Archlord Krysta I beseech you to attack Syrus's Life points directly" she implored treating the Duel Monster as if it were a true Angel, then again she must have believed that as Pegasus had given her a combination of the Herald deck with Angels mixed into it for the Maid of Orleans.

Ruler's monster charged Syrus and struck him directly making the light blue haired boy fall to his knees in exhaustion and defeat as his life point dropped to below a thousand.

Jeanne de Arc's Life points: 2100

Syrus Truesdale's Life points: 600

"Now Victoria" Ruler spoke to the Dragon riding monster she had "please I implore you to finish this." She requested as the dragon riding monster charged Syrus striking him with her staff making him fall onto his rear as Syrus lost the last eight hundred of his life points.

Jeanne de Arc's Life points: 2100

Syrus Truesdale's Life points: 0

"Damn" Jaden swore under his breath "and Syrus almost had a turnaround as well, but it was a nice game I guess, save for the fact that she had to ask Sy as to some of her cards effects" it was clear that Jaden had been hoping Syrus would win but didn't hold it against Ruler.

"It's like facing some as lucky as Jaden" Bastion murmured "only that she is" here the Ra yellow paused unsure of how he should finish this observation. "Only that she is completely new to the game in as a whole" he decided on saying the real truth of the matter.

"Well a wins a win" Alexis said with a relieved sigh glad that this was done and dusted, truthfully she was afraid for Syrus as the Heroic Spirit may have taken offence to being defeated by anyone in general. Though Hakuno had tried to assure them that Ruler would not.

"Still I know like actually having Luck which will has a real effect on things feels a little off putting mam" Hassleberry said honestly. The dino soldier's eyes looked Jeanne de Arc for a moment before he relented and stopped "things like that just don't feel right" he stated. Now the dino soldier looked at Hakuno. "if Hakuno here had to face people on this sort of level then he surely must be skilled to come out on top" her didn't mention luck here because he firmly believed that it would take more than just that to face the likes of a Heroic Spirit.

"Still" Chazz said softly to himself "has to be some form chemistry between the two of them" the Slifer's eyes moving back and forth between Ruler and the Syrus " _that or the Ojama's have finally succeeded in their quest to drive me bat shit crazy to think this_ " he added. It was then Chazz noticed something was missing. The Slifer red had not been harassed by the Ojama trio recently, this left him to wonder where the hell those three mutants had got to. It was then that Chazz recalled a certain golden Duel Spirit that he knew where they were.

* * *

With said Ojama trio they were running for their lives screaming their hearts out with tears falling from their eyes as they ran to avoid weapons of legend that were shot at them from golden portals. Gil laughed at their plight, "yes" the King of Heroes stated "yes, scream in those annoying voices of yours" he demanded sending more attacks their way "I want you to give me a real reason to kill all of you" Gil told them. "None of you will rest until I am satisfied with your pain, you filth, not even worth calling mongrels" Gil stated a manic gleam in the King of Heroes slitted crimson eyes. For their part the Ojamas kept on screaming and running, it was unclear whether or not if they had heard Gil speak but that didn't really matter too much as the trio were doing as he had bidden them and were running for their lives while the King of Heroes laughed at their struggle, little did they know but Gil was merely using this as a ruse, he had sensed one of the other Heroic Spirits that had come here with new group probing around and wondered if his activities would draw her attention to him.

* * *

"Well" Pegasus stated breaking the silence that had come about directly after Jeanne de Arc's duel had ended. "That was enlightening to say the least" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System said though he was just trying to start up the discussion they had been in.

"That" Seto said looking at Ruler through the screen "that was a lot of shit" Kaiba swore showing how serious he took it all, though it may have been due to his own personal experience in this area, like his first ever defeat to Yugi Moto. This no doubt reminded Kaiba of it. "The luck she has is ridiculous, not even Yugi could pull off a stunt like this one his first time duelling without even knowing what some of his own cards do" Kaiba snarled it seemed that the head of Kaiba Corp was taking this in a very serious manner given that comparison.

Pegasus contemplated telling Kaiba that unlike her Yugi didn't have special powers to get those cards and was actually just born lucky or given what happened to him in his life also unlucky that he was able to keep on duelling, given the certain situations Yugi Moto had been forced into due to Duel Monsters Pegasus considered some of that bad luck, also it was not all Yugi Moto, he had did have some help. "Yes, I know interesting in deed Kaiba boy" Pegasus mused "but at least we've distracted her for the time being a small victory in itself."

This seemed to get the desired effect As Kaiba managed to restrain his anger about this as he took that piece of information in. "Yes it is" he agreed "but that doesn't mean he have much time before Duel Academy makes all of the Shadow games three look like a friendly chat between good friends" Kaiba said to him. "we can't have that sort of destruction with the students or even ourselves around" he stated earning a nod from Pegasus. "Also from what she has said I have no doubt that Ruler will go and confront these other Heroic Spirits later."

It was clear from his concerned expression that this was a very large issue to two of them were dealing with, that and both men knew that despite this they were in over their heads, but this was not something either could overlook, at least with people still at Duel Academy.

"You have the right of it Kaiba boy" Pegasus agreed with a tired sigh, fortunately right now the other Heroic Spirits that came here shortly before the Maid of Orleans have yet to do anything, though I guess that they are just biding their time for the moment" the man stated. It was clear for the time being that this other group of Heroic Spirits were mostly content to wait, but wait for what, that was the question that was troubling the minds of the two men. Perhaps they intended to wait out the evens with the Society of Light, only time would tell.

* * *

Sartorius was tired, the day had been a long one and he was not quite up to dealing with the 'D' tonight. No instead he retired to the more luxurious (Chazz's) part of the Slifer red dorm for the evening and tried his hand with his tarot wafers again, yielding the same results. Suppressing a cry of frustration and animal like rage at this the soothsayer settled for grumbling to himself about what he would do to the person responsible for this. Some of the things weren't even possible but it did make him feel better, enough to regain his composure. Gathering up his cards Sartorius looked at the card that resembled a cherry blossom in the vaguest sense, the one he believed to be responsible for all of this given it being a new addition that stuck with his tarot wafers no matter what he had done to remove or even dispose of it. "I will find you" the soothsayer promised with malign intent and when I do, I will make you wish you were never born. Ironically he had still not noticed the second addition to the tarot wafers that had appeared with the first. Nor did he know that neither of the individuals he was seeking had never been born, Sartorius would have actually been concerned if he had, given that certain individuals who were aligned or in another case hopelessly in love with one of the individuals had heard him. Or that if he continued his life would be very short.

Still if it gave Sartorius any comfort, if he knew what was in store for the 'D' it would make any fate he suffered be preferable to that. As for the 'D' he was currently back on his cruise ship sipping some wine, pretending that he was more than just another thief and a murderer. After all what else was he, the 'D' was no good Duellist, sure he had helped Aster but that was just with the Basixs, it was Sartorius who had thought the young Aster Phoenix how to read the flow of Duels and how he could control them by manipulating his opponents and getting them to play right into his hands. No the only reason the 'D' held any power was not because he was the _first_ to be shown the _light_ , but because he held the card that had brought the _light_ into this world, that needed to change and change soon and Sartorius knew it.

* * *

Archer of the Red, Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress had finally been able to convince Shirou Kotomine to let her scout the area as long as she promised not to engage any Servants and if Ruler had by some chance been able to arrive here by now to steer well away from the Maid of Orleans for the time being. This did not sit well with the Chaste Huntress, neither did it sit well with Achilles who was itching for a fight, but Atalanta had more benign reasons for not wanting to stay still, from she ad seen of this society of light they were true monsters. Something that should be stopped, not waited out like they were doing, Archer of the Red noted that her _master_ had not forbade her from taking out members of said society, only from killing them, which was something the Chaste Huntress could agree on given that, said members were just people being controlled by whatever force empowers the light. Atalanta though had a more personal reason to want to take them down, it was the location of where they were. From what she had gathered this place was a place of learning where children had gathered to build their futures. That is the impression she got from their captive, what made Atalanta wish to take action was the fact that this Society of Light had chosen to come here to pick up it's newest members, a cunning move if a very craven and sick one.

"I dislike those who hurt children the most" Atalanta said to herself quietly as she walked around the forest, managing to avoid the traps that had been set there most likely by another servant, a pragmatic one though he would have had to have been famous for it, to be this good. Atalanta herself had received mercy as a child as such it tied in with her wish, which was why she could participate in a Grail War. She had come to the edge of this clearing as she had briefly sensed the power of Heroic Spirit here, while Archer of the Red would choose to not engage this Servant even it meant taking them down and saving trouble in the future. Shirou Kotomine could be rather cruel to those who chose to deliberately disobey him if there were other options available to them at that point it time. Still she had to be careful as she was 'treading on thin ice here' Kotomine would not hesitate to use a command seal as he had threatened Rider with use of one if Heroisms Immortal Man acted out again. Though the Chaste huntress wouldn't mind seeing one used on Caster, the thought of the famous playwright being unable to perform his usual antics did bring a small smile to Atalanta's face for a moment. Reaching the edge of the clearing Arhcer of the Red found it empty and deviod of anything interesting Sighing at this Archer of the Red then decided to speak "I still believe this whole thing with Saver is a hoax" the Chaste Huntress muttered as silently as she could "something like that was to good to be true" she reasoned. "As such to even consider it shows the depths of desperation in ones soul, now that is true folly I believe"

"You and me both" a snide and cynical voice replied from nearby. While a normal human would not have been able to find the owner of said voice even in life Atalanta had never been defined by the term normal 'normal'. Being a Huntress of Artemis ensured that in itself. Archer of the Red brought her Bow upon a man dressed in green wearing a dark green cloak and hood, he was sitting in a comfortable position on a tree branched, at first glance he looked relaxed, but Atalanta didn't need a second look to know that his crossbow was trained on her, ready to shoot at a moments notice. "Easy there" the other Heroic Spirit said to the Chaste Huntress, "If I wanted to attack I would have sprung the traps you walked into while you were avoiding some of the other ones I set" he explained in a blunt matter of fact tone.

This statement visibly vexed Atalanta, the fact that he dared to insinuate that she had fallen for any of his traps was infuriating, it was then that Archer of the Red realised what she was doing and forced herself to calm down immediately, she would need a level head for this. "Why have you set up all of those traps?" she asked him "is it some vain attempt to trim our numbers if we were to assault you in your base of operations?" she accused "that or is your master such a coward that he would resort to such filthy measures to defeat his foes."

If this was supposed to bait the other Archer he didn't take it "While most of the Master's I have served find some of my talents distasteful and not befitting of a Heroic Spirit, but fortunately my current one agreed if only to protect the students that lodge and learn here" the other Archer explained. "Now as to you, you could say that I was more akin to a casual observer" he offered one who was in the right place at the right time, to in my point of view, the wrong place at the wrong time" he explained in a tired and rather disillusioned tone.

Atalanta's eyes narrowed at what he mean but then they widened as she felt a presence forming behind her. Turning around the Chaste Huntress saw golden motes of light come together to reveal a golden figure with fiery blonde hair and slitted crimson eyes. He stood there looking down at her with an air of arrogance that not even Jason the leader of the Argonauts held, unlike Jason this Heroic Spirit didn't have any Divine favour looking out for him, no this man's arrogance came wholly from within, his confidence in his own power. This either made him a very foolish person or a very dangerous one, perhaps if Archer was a Lancer with their infamous ranking in luck this Servant may have been both options. "Well then filth" the man addressed her, Shall we get started?" he asked rhetorically in a very mocking tone.

* * *

 **Omake-A song of Gilgamesh (and Hakuno) in Westeros**

Hakunno and Gil were surrounded armed men, each had their spear or swords pointed at the duo. Behind them stood a youth with blonde hair and green eyes, more importantly he wore a crown on his head while possessing and sadistic smile on his face. "So" the youth began "As you can see I have you at my mercy, so is there anything you plebeians would like to say to your king?" he asked. Where the idiot had got the idea that he was a king not to mention theirs was beyond Hakuno who looked at Gil to see the Heroic Spirit's reaction.

The King of Heroes just laughed cruelly and richly Hakuno raised an eyebrow as this meant that Gil was thoroughly displeased with what he had just heard. In short he was going to kill everyone, beside Hakuno. But that didn't make it automatically better, since he was about to go on a killing spree. Gil's laughter died down "You my king, Mongrel that is a joke told in poor taste" he informed the youth and his guards. "I am the only Hero King of Humanity" said king declared as his Golden armour appeared on him in golden motes of light. "Any others who claim to be a king are just mongrels, dog" he told the now enraged youth. "The entire world is my garden, and you have tried to claim what is mine" Gil now opened his eyes with a look that could kill a thousand times over "And then you claim to me the king that you are _my_ king, your pain shall be legendary" the King of Heroes shouted as a single portal to the Gate of Babylon opened and sent a nameless spear into the youths leg, sending him backwards and forcing him to the ground screaming in pain, it seemed he was weak.

The Guards all turned to look at the worthless piece of shit "your majesty" one shouted in concern while another shouted "King Joffery" naming the fiend that Gil had just wounded. It as disgraceful as it took them several more moments to turn back to Hakuno and Gil.

Before any of them could raise their spears their attention was caught by the scream of a woman "Joffery" a woman dressed in red and gold with blonde hair and green eyes, who was without a doubt his mother rushed to his side and began barking for someone to treat him.

"Such confidence in ones own beauty" Gilgamesh snarled in disgust "So like _her_ , taking whatever she wants and making others pay the consequence." fixing the entire guards around them with a stern glare he ordered "Kill her, her presence offends me and she is most vile."

Now while most people would think he was insane for even attempting most people didn't know that Gil's ranking in Charisma was so ridiculously high that if he ordered you to do something it felt like you were given a divine compulsion to obey him and couldn't refuse. So while it may have been a rather shocking and horrible surprise for anyone else watching besides Hakuno and Gil when the guards all turned and walked to Jofferey's mother and then began to systematically spear her. Despite her protests killing her in a most cruel way.

While this occurred Gil decided that he and Hakuuno should leave, as the King of Heroes was often to do he did so in style, calling out Vimana for the two of them to step onto, once they were a good distance away GIl turned to Hakuno and spoke "Well when I said I would be teaching you how to enjoy life that is not what I meant" the King of Heroes informed the former NPC. Taking out Ea the Sword of Rupture Gilgamesh raised it high. "Awaken Ea, a world that does not deserve my presence has been found" he intoned "Purge the Evil before me Enuma Elsih!" the King of Heroes commanded as the world was rent asunder.

Vevian Crowler sat in his office and dropped the coffee he had been drinking "What?" he demanded "They end the series just like that?" It seemed that he was very angry about this "how could they? They know nothing?"

It appeared that in their endeavors Hakuno and Gilgamesh had ruined a TV series on HBO without realising it, the directors had no explanation for what just happened only that they had not shot it like that during the filming of that episode. If Gil had known this he would have laughed.

* * *

 **Repairsawrus**

Element: Fire

Stars: 6

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: One round after this card is sent to the graveyard at the start of your turn it returns to the field of play and gains 200 ATK and DEF points for each monster in your graveyard, this effect cannot be negated by an effect of another monster. When this monster is on the field instead of attacking search your graveyard for card of your choosing and either play it on the field or return it to your hand. This monster can be treated as a Machine type monster for the duration of your turn if you discard one card from your hand.

ATK: 2300

DEF: 1900

* * *

 **SO yeah Syrus lost the Duel but as you can see he did come close to winning, but I decided it would have a bigger impact on the cast if he was beaten than if he won, sure Jeanne is a Heroic Spirit and She is the Maid of Orleans and all that but that doesn't help her in a game of Yugioh. The only thing that helped her was her luck and Charisma along with her good looks if you consider how nervous Syrus was whenever she spoke to him him or smiled at him. Still her high ranking in luck which like Saber's is high enough so that the Hound of Ulster cannot oneshot her with his cursed spear so drawing the right cards wasn't that big of a deal, though the cast did notice it.**

 **Once again thankyou for reading this chapter if you have any ideas you would like to share or any feedback that you would like to give please feel free to leave a review or PM me. Though As always I will say that a review is more appreciated as it is easier for me to reference when I am writing the next chapter and has me with less tabs open.**

 **Actually completely unrelated on the 11th when I was coming back from work at the bus stop there seemed to a be gathering of youths, all tough looking and the like, I was wondering what the hell they would be doing at ten thirty in the night as there was a security camera outside the Bustop so it didn't make much sense why they were all here, if they were up to no good they were well within the camera's vision. So anyway I was waiting for another fifteen minutes until a considerable crowd had gathered. Then as a one they all stoop up from where they had been sitting or leaning and marched out in force, pretty creepy I must say. As they were walking I heard hushed whispers among some of the groups members, turns out they were searching for the mew rumoured to be in the area. At first I was like Mew? What the hell is gown on her a Pokemon battle, but where are their DS's? Then I looked at where their hands were and I saw that they all had their phones out, looks like they were playing Pokemon GO. Talk about a let down or relief depending on how you look at it. Still that does remind me I haven't beaten the League in Alpha Saphire so I best go and do that at some point. Grand Orderi s addicting but unfortunately for me it continues stuffing up on my phone. Dam it when arethye going to release a version in english?**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time.**


	26. Chapter 25: Jack the Ripper?

**Sorry about this coming late guys, I have many excuses but I will give none as I don't feel that any are good enough. Still I was able to finish this chapter which is good as I was able to get it out before the month ended. Thanks again to FateLover for your reviews rather motivational and all. Anyways I was finally able to finish this chapter which to be honest felt like a chore due to the time constraints I had due to work and everything that comes along with having a job and being a person in real life, almost makes me wish I were still unemployed but year beggars can't be choosers and I wouldn't be able to pay for Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 if I had no job So I guess it all works out in the end. Ayways here is Chapter twenty five I hope you enjoy. Also I was rather peeved off that they pushed back the release date of Final Fantasy XV what the hell Square Enix, next you are going to tell us you cancelled the remake of FFVII. Though that might incite actual violence on the fans part. Shit I'm ranting so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is seen amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scene fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scene now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon.

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastion is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. Alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _Some questions with no answers cannot be answered even by those who live forever. Yet, the absence of a correct answer does not mean the question cannot be answered. If you want to know how I felt about the complete ban on some culture and art that I could not understand, was not interested in, or could not accept, in the name of preventing the violations of others' rights or other trumped up charges, I believe that would be taking us onto the road of discriminating against others. If we define culture as that which is healthy or humane, and defend that decision in the name of justice, once any part of that system collapses, it will cause an unimaginable number of problems for society. For instance, if I drew a line in the middle and erased one side, the next day, a new line will appear in the middle of the side that is left. I think suppressing the instincts and thoughts of the human spirit is bad. The desire for purity and wholesomeness, when taken to an extreme, is harmful._ " -Rory Mercury,Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri (Gate THus the JSD Fought There)

* * *

Archer of the red stared at the golden armoured Heroic Spirit with fiery gold hair "Filth" she repeated what the Heroic Spirit had just said to her "what does a _man_ now about that?" the Chaste Huntress asked, clearly vexed at the tone and choice of words used to describe her. "Arrogance and self confidence bleed out of you like a sick black miasma" Atalanta stated making no form attempt to disguise the disgust in her tone, this man was not just as bad as Jason he was over a hundred times worse, if not a thousand, that alone was a remarkable feat.

"That it does" the other Heroic Spirit stated to her last comment "though the miasma is gold not black" he corrected her, the nerve of this Heroic Spirit was starting to get under Archer of the Red's skin, that was no easy feat either. "As to filth, those who fall at the feats of gods and the like are the filth said being stand on, they're unsightly, weak and revolting." he explained, the Servants golden slitted eyes flashing with anger and hatred at the mention of gods. "You yourself are but one of those disgusting creatures that is not even worthy of being the species known as humans" this made Atalanta bristle with rage, while she was raised by a bear there were some traits of hers only a human could have. This man had disregarded her as if she were an animal to be hunted or ignored. "You are nothing but a little girl who refused to grow up, a child that could never accept the cruelty of the world, it rather sickening that you were able to become a Heroic Spirit despite this, you are an insult to the very word Hero" he stated "just like your goddess's your fellow hunters" the Servant sneered.

This made Archer of the Red freeze up for a moment, " _how did he?_ " she asked herself internally, there was no way he was a Ruler Class, but then again there was not much else she could make out about the Heroic Spirit in front of her. Saber perhaps, or possibly rider. Maybe he was an Archer like her, though this Servant had yet to show his bow. "You will pay for that insult" Atalanta snarled in a very feral way way, her hands on Tauropolos: Bow of Heaven. An Arrow already notched, but she does not draw and fire, not yet. As there is two of them and the one dressed in the green cloak is nowhere is sight. Also the gold one is still standing there with an amused smirk on his face, does he know something that she did not, like the location of the other Servant who had disappeared after their brief encounter just before. Knowing better than to turn her back to an enemy she did not fully grasp the abilities of Atalanta took a step back, and then had to immediately leap up to avoid her foot getting snagged, in what she saw as an obvious trap, that she had almost missed in it's entirety.

The Golden Servant let out a loud and rich laugh, he had the nerve to be amused at that, such a thing grated on the Chaste Huntress's nerves, then again most things this Servant did seemed to do that, and he managed to achieve it with his own added flare and all. "You should watch were to step" he told her. Though she had moved, this Servant had not even twisted his neck to gaze at her, only angling her blood red eyed to where she was. "Also" he added as the ground gave way beneath Archer of the Red "you should make check were you land."

Atalanta let out a snarl of frustration at being made a fool of, while the golden Servant snickered. "Enough!" the Chaste Huntress declared as she leapt up out of the pit and landed in front of it, seeing that the Servant had not yet turned to face where she was, enraged Archer of the Red even further. "You have insulted my legend, mocked my way of life and dishonoured my goddess Artemis in front of me" Atalanta accused him her words were almost a snarled as the Servant drew back the string of the bow ready to fire on her fellow Servant. "For these affronts I will make you pay" she informed he. Before lowering her bow as she still did not wish to earn Kotomine's ire no matter what the provocation "but not today, we'll settle this later" the Chaste Huntress said to him. "While I do not fully know if this Saver exists something must be keeping you here, and one day I will be the one to remove it." Archer of the Red made to move back into the cover of the tree but suddenly found that she was restrained by a chain that tightly bound her, preventing the Chaste Huntress from any form of movement. The Chain was tight and dug deeply into the Servant, it was also looped around her neck and if tightened enough could snap it. Then again Atalanta had E ranked endurance so it would not be that difficult at all for most Heroic Spirits to do unless they were weak.

"You should be careful what you say" the golden Servant stated, his tone no longer amused, it seemed that it was now cold as if one were talking to something they despised, that was so below them that the act of talking to such a thing they would find insulting. The Servant gazed at her, his crimson eyes now merciless, it was easy to imagine them being filled up with the blood of those who were his enemies "You never know who might be listening to you, nor do you ever know who you are talking to." The chains tightened and Atalanta swore that she felt several of her bones cracking at this or at the very least groaning in protest at this treatment, not that the other Servant cared enough to stop, if it was something this seemed to be a form of motivation for him as the pressure began to build up even further, though it did so slowly just to be cruel or to punish Archer of the Red, the Chaste Huntress believed that it might have been both. It was then that the other Servant the one in the green cloak appeared from the forest line and walked up to the golden Servant before whispering in his ear, something that a Servant like Atalanta could not make out, even with the benefits of being a Servant. "Fine" the golden Servant stated as Archer of the red collapsed but was still held aloft as the chains restraining her were loosened "she'll live for now, but in return for sparing her she will give us information." There was no doubt now in the Chaste Huntress's mind that this Heroic Spirit this man before her had been a king of some sorts, from the way he spoke it all made sense. But She had never heard of any golden kings in her life, perhaps he was from the feudal ages of Europe given the type of armour he wore it. Archer of the Red couldn't be further from the truth as to his origins, but this Servant would only mock her for such a thing. "You will tell us the identity of one of your fellows along with their strengths and faults/" After those words were spoken Archer's head was raised by the chains binding her "don't think about being smart about this filth" the golden Servant told her "your life, your very existence is still very much mine to do with as I see fit at this moment in time."

* * *

"Chemistry Chazz?" Jaden asked a little confused about his friends mumbling "sorry I don't think we had a class like that here" he stated not getting that the his fellow Slifer was not talking about a subject of study in class, that Jaden never bothered to attend but was talking about what he was seeing between Ruler and Syrus. "Still then again I am unsure at times which class I am in even" the Slifer red admitted with a shrug "so I can't help you there, sorry about that Chazz, perhaps Bastion would be a better person to help you out" he suggested.

"Slacker" Chazz said with a sigh only know just taking notice of Jaden and what he had said "I was not talking about the Class you miss and sleep through when you do attend it" the black jacketed Slifer red informed him "I was talking about this Ruler and Syrus" he stated.

Jaden scratched the back of his head in an awkward fashion, mainly because he did not get it "Uh, sorry" he replied "I am just not seeing what you're talking about, the two of them are just talking to each other and she is praising him on the duel, and all" the Slifer observed.

"Dweeb" Chazz snapped rather irritated at Jaden's denseness "seriously what the hell, can't you see it or are you so much of a slacker that you cannot tell when a girl genuinely likes a guy?" Chazz paused after saying this and then sighed as he already knew the answer to that. "Never mind" the black jacketed Slifer told Jaden with a sigh "you really are a lost cause and all. I should not have expected you to know what I was talking about" instead of being insulted Jaden just gave a rather sheepish chuckle which even this still served to annoy him.

"Soldier" Hassleberry Tyranno spoke "I think you are just seeing things there" the dino soldier informed Chazz "I mean this is Joan of Arc the Maid of Orleans, or as she referred to herself as 'Jeanne de Arc'. She was labled many things on among them was the title 'Holy Virgin', she's about as chaste as they come." he explained looking at Syrus and Ruler "now I can bet my bottom dollar and my life savings and win if I were to bet it on the fact that she is like that with most people, I don't even think she has a clue as to this 'chemistry' stuff is.

"That's great and all Sarge" Jaden thanked the dino soldier "but can you explain to me what the words Virgin and Chaste mean?" the Slifer red asked causing everyone in earshot to flip over and fall on their head at this, everyone bar Hakuno who only raised an eyebrow at it.

There was a brief pause as everyone computed the fact that Jaden as a second year student turning sixteen this year did not know the meaning of the words 'virgin' and 'chaste'. They could also bet that Syrus would be too embarrassed to learn what former meant as well. It was during this pause that the former NPC took the opportunity to speak, if only to prevent all of it from escalating "Jaden sempai" he addressed Jaden "I am not sure that this is the type of subject any of us should discuss in the academy" he stated. This earned him several nods of agreement from the others. This was not a subject to have in school, this was not even a subject you should have in the dorms or even on this island. "I mean it is an important subject so I think that we best leave it for when someone with a little more experience tells us."

Jaden may have been too dense to realise when a girl -who he spent a lot of time with during the weak- liked him. But even he was smart enough to know when he should drop some subjects, at other times his curiosity would get the better of him, though that would be more accurate to say _most_ of the time instead. It was good fortune or fate given his denseness in terms to the romantic that Jaden decided to say "well if you say so" and let the subject drop turning his attention to Jeanne and Syrus who were walking towards the rest of the group.

"Uh, guys" the short Slifer began "sorry I lost" he apologised feeling a little down still, then again he was Syrus and always had some form of confidence issue so this was nothing new, though he must have felt even worse given he had lost to a beginner on their first duel.

"No duh" Chazz replied "we were watching you fail after all." the black jacket wearing Slifer would have said more but he was cut short from a glare from Alexis. Then Chazz understood just a little bit of why Syrus helped the Servant when she asked when he saw the sad and disappointed look of Rulers face after he had said that, in a way it felt even worse than the glare he had just received from Alexis felt. Regardless Chazz was quick make amend and say "well you did almost win, there at the end you had her on the ropes." Alexis didn't stop her glare but looked away from him relieving Chazz of from her gaze, Jeanne de Arc still was looking at the Slifer expecting more. "That and it was a good game" Chazz added getting a nod of approval from Ruler who's gaze softened a bit at this as she looked at Syrus.

It was a good stroke of fortune that the made of Orleans was uneducated and had no idea what Chazz meant by grumbling about chemistry and chose to ignore him as the Servant sensed no ill intent about those words, she might have had a very different reaction if she knew what Chazz was talking about. Giving Syrus a kind pat on the head she looked at the boy "well" the Maid of Orleans spoke "that I must say was rather different to anything I experienced" she stated still petting Syrus on the head and wondering if the blue colour was natural or not as well as the spikiness. Syrus was feeling rather awkward about his hair being ruffled, butt didn't ask the Heroic Spirit to stop for a few reasons. "I think I can see now why it is so popular but I am not sure why you have an entire school dedicated to teaching about it."

Bastion Misawa saw that Jeanne de Arc had forgotten some of the thing Pegasus had said to her, while he could have reminded her himself the Ra yellow believed that Syrus may be better to tell her, though it would be better for Syrus's psyche more so than it being better for the Ruler class Servant. "Syrus" Bastion spoke to the short blue haired Slifer "I believe miss Jeanne de Arc has forgotten about the origins of Duel Monsters" he said gently "would you like tell her of where the modern system that we use today came from in the first place."

Ruler looked at Syrus seeing that the boy was a little conflicted about whether he should or not. "There is no need to worry" Jeanne said with a winning smile that most men would envy Syrus for receiving "if you do not feel brave enough I will not force you to tell me of it."

This made Syrus now feel bad that he was having trouble in the making of his decision. "Well you see" he started "the origins of modern Duel Monster system that was founded by Pegasus was based on the Shadow Games that the Egyptian priests used to use back in ancient Egypt." he informed her "those Shadow Games unlike this were actually life or death situations with the loser being banished to the Shadow Realm if the victor deems is." Seeing that she was waiting for him to explain to her as to the nature of the Shadow Realm he had just spoken of and the fact that the Maid of Orleans may have been rather disturbed by the fact that the originals were life or death duels Syrus continued "the Shadow Realm is a place alleged to be one of eternal suffering, though sometimes if you are lucky you are sent there by the winner instead of simply dying." Seeing that Jeanne de Arc had not yet grasped what he was talking about Syrus spoke up once more "If the loser is sent to the Shadow Realm there is a possibility of them returning from it should someone attempt to retrieve your soul."

Jeanne de Arc's facial features grew thoughtful as she took in what was being said "So" she began "being sent to this Shadow real is kinder as it allows the one sent there the chance at being rescued and revived rather than simply dying?" she asked receiving a nod from all of the students present. "I am to assume that there are way people have been rescued from this?" again another nod. It was then that she surprised them by saying and I take it that at least a few of you have been forced to participate in something like this by despicable people?"

All of them were caught off guard by this, not knowing how she had reached that conclusion, though there was no need to say that she was not right, Bastion, Jaden, Chazz, Alexis and Atticus had all been in it, due to certain circumstances that they didn't want to recall at this moment in time. It was Jaden who answered her "yes" he admitted "last year there were a group of Shadow Duellist who we were forced to face, each time one of us lost we were sent to the Shadow Realm, it wasn't easy but we were able to defeat them and their leader.

It appeared that Ruler was outraged that they were forced to face such a threat at such a young age "who allowed this?" the enraged Maid of Orleans demanded of them "who would send Children to their possible deaths or worse and do it with a clean conscience?" she asked.

"The one who is responsible for last year's fiasco was non other that Chancellor Shepard and he is currently away at the moment" Seto Kaiba answered her as he walked up from where he and Pegasus sat "I was rather infuriated at him when I learned of it as well" he stated.

"This Shepard, where is he?" the Maid of Orleans asked, though it was more akin to a demand, clearly this was not something that she was going to take lying down. Then again Jeanne de Arc was by nature a compassionate soul so this reaction might be all to natural for her.

"He is a very fortunate man that he has picked this time to be away doing what we might call soul searching" Kaiba informed Ruler. It was rather clear that he thought little as to Shepard's reasons and was rather focused on how he would chew the man out when he returned.

"I see" the Maid of Orleans replied looking at Kaiba "I see that you too are wroth with him or at the very least displeased" Jeanne de Arc stated noting that while Kaiba was composed his temperament suited a man who rather enraged at the said subject that he just spoke of.

"When Shepard returns let us say that the end of his career and the ending of his contract will be the very least of his worries" Seto answered. The head of Kaiba corp had something in mind, something that was both menial as well as humiliating and would keep Shepard out of Duel Monster, something that would be a fitting punishment for the actions the Chancellor had taken of the last year and for his lack of presence here this year. It was something akin to having Shepard work in the sanitation of toilets for a few years, then as a Janitor later.

"Is it me or is a dark black miasma emitting from Kaiba?" Syrus asked shivering and latching onto the closest object to him, unfortunately for the short blue haired Slifer that was Jack. Who in turn did not take being touched by anyone other than her _brother_ too well at all.

"Keep off of us" Jack hissed pointing one of her two knives at Syrus after shrugging him off with relative ease sending the Slifer onto the floor. "You are not to touch us, only _Brother_ can" Jack stated anger and outrage in the Heroic Spirit's eyes along with murder to boot

In an instant Ruler was between the two of them her sword pointing at Assassin in a dangerous manner "you will not harm him Assassin" Ruler stated a warning tone in her voice while her eyes hardened as she looked at the Servant, the two of them ready to burst into action.

The tension was broken when Hakuno cleared his throat and said "Jack please don't misbehave" the former NPC asked her. "Syrus sempai was just a little sacred he did not mean to touch you" the victor of Moon Cell informed the Heroic Spirit, patting Jack on the head in a kind and brotherly manner that seemed to calm Jack down. She also seemed to enjoy the attention Hakuno showed her and the affection that she was just given. "There now be a good Imotou and don't get into fights were you will get hurt" Hakuno instructed as she sat down.

"Whoa" Jaden commented "that is one way to prevent a climatic battle that I was sure was about to take place and destroy the academy for sure." the Slifer red then chuckled to himself as he was also trying to relieve the attention from the room, but it seemed it didn't work.

"Are you aware of who you are so affectionately calling your little sister?" Ruler asked the former NPC as she sheathed her sword with her hand on still on the hilt in case it was needed "are you aware of how she came to be a Heroic Spirit?" Jeanne de Arc challenged him.

Hakuno gave a small tired sigh at this "If all the world hates you and deems you wicked then I and I alone will be the sole one who would find in your presence a life the is worth while" he answered "and if all the world demands that you must be destroyed and calls out for your demise then I will face all the world and bear all their hatred for you" he repeated what he had told Jack when he had first met her. Such actions were done for me by those who would be least expected to do them" Hakuno stated thinking back the Archer and Gilgamesh.

"I never took you for the romantic type" Alexis said a little bit shocked and touched by what the former NPC had just said to Jeanne "I guess you really can't judge a book by it's colour" she stated "Though one should never judge you by your cover Hakuno, it'd be a mistake."

"Well I for one am glad that this didn't escalate" Pegasus stated as he walked up to all of them "Isn't that right Kaiba boy?" he asked though Kaiba did not answer but instead grunted in an irritated fashion at the way Pegasus had referred to him so casually among other things.

"You promised us" Jack suddenly said as she turned to look up at Hakuno who was still standing "you promised to teach us how to play after you beat that girl back there" she informed him. "Can you please teach us _brother_?" she asked with an adorable and pleading face.

Hakuno gave Jack a tired smile and petted the Servant once more "Pegasus sama? Kaiba sama?" he asked the two of them, neither was used to his sincere politeness and respect "would it be alright if I showed Jack a bit on Duel Monsters and how to play it?" he asked them.

Pegasus gave him a benign smile "why of course Kishinami boy, another child interested in the card game I designed is something I can't deny" he stated, most of the was genuine, but Hakuno and Ruler and some of the others knew that he could very easily have denied it.

Hakuno bowed his head in thanks "Thank you Pegasus samsa, Kaiba sama" he said. Straightening up he looked down at Jack you craned her neck to look into his eyes "well did you hear that Jack, Pegasus sama said that we could" he said in an affectionate manner to the girl.

"Well let's leave and give them space then" Kaiba said being reasonable for a change which was rather out of character for him. That of the fact that everyone expected him to be otherwise made it seem like he was out of character, something that Seto did not care about. "What were you expecting that I would say for all of you to crowd the two of them?" he asked. No one dared answer, though Pegasus kept silent because he was amused by all of this, Ruler had no idea what was going on and the question was not directed at Hakuno or Jack.

Kaiba sighed at this, a little irritated at how people thought of him and how he was portrayed, this was not Yugi's doing as his rival had never gone out of his way to speak ill of him when Yugi wasn't calling him out for something he had done which was a little foolish. "Just get moving, and give them some space, your allowed to stay to make use of the Dueling room, as if in case you forgot the academy is still in lock down due to certain individuals and events that are currently taking place here" he informed them getting a few nods from them. It was after they had moved around the room that Ruler walked up to him, it was obvious that she desired to know what he had just spoken about. Glancing at Pegasus he received a nod, though if she asked, due to her Charisma Parameter Kaiba suspected that he would have been coerced into telling her in any case "I'll tell you but perhaps in a place more comfortable, it is not really a short story if you want all of it" he stated. Seeing Jeanne de Arc nod Kaiba began to walk away "come with me" he instructed as the doors opened and he left.

* * *

Zigfried von Schroeder sighed as he finished his work. His brother Leon had been given a rather important task by Pegasus from what he had found out and it seemed that it was rather complex as he had soon discovered. Leon had been tight lipped about it which meant that it was _very_ important. Given that Zigfried's skills in hacking were as close to second to none as one could get it was child's play to discover what his brother had been doing. Now came the hard part piecing it together. Why would Pegasus want deliveries of what was dirt and stone from Syria and nations close to it delayed. This in itself brought up a more important question as to why there were such shipments going to Duel Academy in the first place. Pegasus must have requested that Leon halt all of them but it seemed that his younger brother had only been able to delay them given the backing that these shipments had it was a rather good effort on Leon's part. However Zigfried did not like the haunted look that was in his brother's eye when he was dealing with this or his brother's refusal to answer his questions.

So late into this night after his last appointment had been and after he had been able to clear up enough space so he could not be interrupted over Zigfried had sat at his laptop and done some digging as to see what he could do. Perhaps if her were to redirect the course of of one of the shipments Leon might rest easier. This part had not been easy but finally after three full hours Zigfried had managed to change one of the ships routes, and had changed the address of the shipment of earth and stone. "I don't know what is going on Leon but I hope this helps" Zigfried said to himself before closing his laptop retiring for the night.

* * *

Atalanta snarled as she made her way back, to be made such a fool out of by a man who made the thrice damned Jason look humble was almost a little too much to bear. It took all of Archer of the Red's self control not to go storming back there. Though part of this was done because she recalled the other Servant who had been with the golden one, the one in green. The Chaste Huntress also remembered how easily she had fallen into his traps when he triggered them, something that also irked her pride as a hunter to no ends. Still the orders that were given by Kotomine were absolute so she needed to refrain from doing anything rash that could effect his chances of finding this Saver. Archer of the Red despite her situation had found at least something she could work on, or the Red faction could work on as a whole, that was if she were to choose to reveal this tiny bit info to them regarding the golden Servant and Atalanta had her doubts that with the likes of of the Famous Play Write and Heroisms Immortal Man, that it would not go well. Given Caster of the Reds habits of pursuing his stories, or to be more precise his habit of manipulating others to create what he deems to be a good story. Like the one time he stated that he would write a story of tragic unrequited love between Achilles and her, she was still unsure who would be playing which roles in it.

That and Archer of the Red did not fully trust her Master just like Rider of the Red in this case, at least that flirt knew when someone was hiding something from him, though at times Achilles didn't seem to really care about it. Assassin despite her refusals was smitten with Kotomine and would not make much of an ally as while she may to deign to inform her master of this and use it for her own ends, Semiramis was one of the last women on earth you could trust, her class even showed you this. There was no need to bother explaining why she shouldn't tell the flamboyant Caster of the Red and Berserker of the Red was not yet present, even if the former Gladiator were he would not make much of an ally given the fact that despite his ability to speak and reason, he could not be reasoned with once he had made a decision. So that left the Chaste Huntress with Saber. Saber, Mordred, the Knight of Treachery, not a Heroic Spirit you would want to trust, given her legend but that was something that Archer of the Red could use to her advantage as not many would expect her to form any type of alliance with Saber. Though both Caster and Assassin would be able to figure it out easily if either of them slipped up in this as Saber had made her disdain of their Shirou known rather clearly, which may make this more difficult than it could have been for them both.

Archer of the Red knew that she would need to report to Kotomine and inform him of the information she had been forced to divulge by the Servant, though Atalanta decided to be evasive with the entire details of the encounter, having her legend made light of and having her patron goddess Artemis mocked while being powerless to silence the offender irked her a little too much to reveal to anyone just yet. At least in that sense her Master was wise not one to force information out of a person when he could wait for them to tell him themselves.

Taking a deep breath of air,-not that she needed it- Atalanta spied the Servant of the Sword in the distance on sentry duty, alone as well, which was a good thing, but the Chaste Huntress had to first make sure there was no one else listening in, to she was about to say to Saber.

After first checking the surrounding area and finding it to be clear even by her standards Archer finally walked up to Saber of the Red "Saber" she greeted her fellow Servant "There is are few things that I believe that we should discuss between the just the two of us" she said.

What the Chaste Huntress did not know was that there was someone watching this, one who she had no way of finding due to him Parameters being far too high even for a Servant and he watched this exchange between her and Saber of the Red with distinct interest in it all.

* * *

"So Jack as I told you just before the modern Duel Monster System is based on the shadow games that was played by the priests in ancient Egypt" Hakuno explained to Jack as she sat silently nodding for him to continue the explanation. "Now unlike us over here they played with real monsters so the stakes were rather high." Hakuno paused as he thought of the best example he could give the Servant of Murder so that she could understand it more easily. "Think of what they did as a more toned down Grail War were the Master summons monsters instead of Heroic Spirits and the fact that they can have more than just one." It seemed that Jack was able to grasp this fact as she nodded, she was rather honest that way asking questions when she didn't know or fully grasp what was being said to her, it was helpful at least.

"Well isn't that strange" Syrus commented "It almost seems as if they are really brother and sister" the short blue haired Slifer red stated "If you can get over the fact that Hakuno has no special features at all and that Jack could easily stick out in a crowd of anime characters."

"While I do not mean to sound impolite you are also forgetting the part where she is a Heroic Spirit" Jeanne de Arc stated "that means that she has left her mark on history enough to be immortalised there" she informed the gang. "There is a reason why I am cautious of her."

"Other than the fact that she is a Heroic Spirit, the facct that she is in close proximity to Hakuno or the fact that she seemed quite willing to react violently when Syrus here jumped at the vibe Kaiba was giving off a little earlier?" Chazz asked a little irritated about this affair.

The Maid of Orleans turned to regard Chazz with a concern written into her features "Yes" Jeanne de Arc replied "All three of them are valid, that and as Ruler I am able to discern her true name, as such I know of her legend" Ruler informed them as to why she was cautious.

"So, then" Bastion began "is Jack really her name-" what the Ra yellow was saying was cut off as Jeanne de Arc answered him with a nod. "I see" Bastion noted his mind working fast "How many legends are there with a girl named Jack in them?" he mused. "I wonder." Bastion then looked at Jack "here hair is white so she could be Jack Frost, but somehow I doubt that given the vague English accent that she has" It was then that the Ra yellow paused as his face turned pale "Are you telling us that this girl is Spring Heeled Jack?" he asked.

Ruler looked at him before she received info from her connection to the throne of Heroes on who Bastion had just talked about "No" the Maid of Orleans answered with a shake of her head "Though they both qualify for the same class she is a different Jack from that one"

While the other' had no idea what Bastion was talking about, they didn't understand why he turned even paler than before "Your telling me that she is an even more of a legend as a serial killer?" he asked catching their attention "Your telling me that _she_ is Jack the Ripper?"

Jeanne nodded and held her hand up for silence "I have already informed the ones you call Pegasus and Kaiba so they are already alerted to this fact, your friend also has probably figured it out some time ago, despite his bland appearance hie is very sharp and keen of mind." Looking back to where Jack and Hakuno were sitting the Maid of Orleans continued "Truth be told even she isn't full sure that she is Jack the Ripper" Jeanne informed them. "Your short friend here who likes to write children stories has a better description of her than I do."

Seeing that the others were a bit confused Aster decided to speak up "she's referring to the Duel Spirit that helped Jaden recover his powers" he stated looking to where the Heroic Spirit floated about jotting things down in a note book as he stared at Jack and Hakuno together.

"It would seem rude to tell just only you three as well as Ruler when the rest of you can't see me" the legendary children's author informed them as he deastralised himself so that they could all see him. Jack note thiss glancing at him for a second before receiving a shake of the head from Hakuno. "Whenever Jack the Ripper is summoned as a Servant due to no one ever knowing who or what the Ripper looked like whenever this Servant is summoned their shape changes to fit the class they are summoned as." Seeing the looks that he was being given Hans Christain Anderson sighed as he spoke once more "as Assassin Jack has taken the form of all of the children of the 80,000 prostitutes who were not allowed to be born or who were abandoned due to them cutting down profit margins" he explained to all of them.

The effect was as he predicted it to be. Syrus ran away crying and most likely to hurl as did Chazz the two's stomach's not being able to handle what they had just heard. Alexis just sat unmoving there her eyes wide and open as if her mind was experiencing some form of terminal error. Bastion had gone pale as he stared at Caster in horror, Jaden had fallen over and dazed himself, no doubt he would have been denying it over and over if he had not struck his head on the floor. Aster and Hassleberry had the most controlled reactions their hands balled into fists as their muscles tensed in anger of what they had just heard. Ruler remained neutral but the Children's Author could see that she was indeed moved by this and most likely lamented that there were people like that who would cast out their own flesh and blood.

Kaiba who had been listening in on this from a few feet away eyes narrowed in anger and empathy, but that was the only reaction he gave. As Caster was the only one looking at the head of Kaiba corp only he realised that hr had been paying attention to what they had said.

"Great" Seto Kaiba muttered as he got his phone out and instructed the Academy staff to bring Chazz and Syrus back here after they had relieved their stomachs of their contents. "Was there any need to tell them that as it would shock them all to the core in such a way?"

Caster regarded him for a few moments before he replied "If you must ask then, it was not fully needed but Ruler here would have wanted the whole explanation in any case" Caster stated "It is ill chance that she had them ask me to do so, and that I complied with them."

"Just make sure that neither of you two pull anything like this off in the near and the distant" Kabai muttered as he walked off and took a seat at another part of the room. Clearly he was a little bit upset with what he had just heard but he was also not pleased with it's results.

Hakuno had also noticed this and shook his head in disapproval, while some of it was enlightening as to why Jack was a little girl he knew that some of the things that Caster had just said should have not been told to people like Jaden and the others, while they by no means normal per say, given their quirks and behaviour the lot of them were not something you would find in normal life. They were at least innocent though that too was in a relative use of the word, given their time in the Shadows games the previous year among other things.

The author sensing that he may have gone a little too far took on his astral for vanishing from sight. "What a bully, going off telling those kids something like that" a new voice stated. Hakuno turned and saw Alice or what is Nursery Rhyme there floating around him and Jack. "Ooh look" Nursery Rhyme said "here's my card" Alice stated pointing to her monster card to Jack who nodded and looked at it intently, it was rather strange as it seemed that Jack was taking to Alice rather well. Well given the girl who Caster was imitating back story it was not hard to imagine why the two of them got along well. Though the Former NPC did note that the while the two of them did get along they were very different. Though that may if not was have in fact been due to the nature of their legends being vastly different.

"Where's ours?" she asked confusing both Caster and Hakuno who looked at her confused. Seeing this Jack spoke to them again "Where is it, where is our card _brother?_ " she said. "Why does every other servant have a card for you to use but we do not?" Jack asked again.

Hakuno let loose a sigh as he now knew this was going to take some time. Pegasus on the other hand seemed to be quite amused by all of this, hopefully he would be able to help, but Hakuno didn't wish to impose on the man who had done so much for all of them already.

"Don't worry Kishinami boy" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System called out to the former NPC "I can tell you that it would be no trouble at all" he affirmed the unasked question, that Hakuno was refraining from asking, now it would be a really long day for sure.

* * *

 **Omake**

"So there I was minding my own business when I see this blue haired weirdo in blue skintights cashing after this kid with a red spear with the intent to kill him or something" Joey Wheeler explained to Kaiba as the two sat down in the Thrones of Heroes while Kaiba contemplated which deity that he had offended would do this to him that was if he had offended any to begin with. "In any case I saw that he was about to stab the poor kid with that red spear of his so I called him out" Joey continued with his explanation of what he was last doing before he got here. "The ass hat just turned around and made a bee line for me."

"Let me guess that is where you died and wound up here?" Kaiba asked wanting to get this over annd done with.

"There was no call for that" Joey stated looking rather offended at what Kaiba had just said "for your information he didn't, the idiot tripped over mid air and cannonballed through the wall crashing somewhere on the school grounds." Joey explained. "After I had helped the kid get home I was cconfronted by this guy again, I swear he was pusuing me like some sort of blood hound, the look in his told me that he was pure evil" Joe said "that or he just wanted to kill me that badly for making him look bad or something like that."

"So he took a stance and trusted his spear at you even though he was like fifteen meters" Kaiba informed Joey getting a surprised reaction from the man.

"Yeah that was it how did you, never mind, the thin is that thin extended and shot out towards me" Kaiba was now interested wondering if this is the part where Joey died "I thought I was a goner for sure, but just as the red spear beam was about to touch me it changed it course sharply bending a full ninety degrees in the air to go up towards the sky." Joey then saw that Kaiba had stood up and was angrily leaving "huh whets wrong?" he asked confused as to Why Kaiba was storming off.

"The only thing more ridiculous than Yugi's hair is your luck" Kaiba stated before he stormed off leaving a confused Joey.

"Whoa" what an asshole a new voice said and Joey saw the Hound of Ulster "This Kaiba guy really is uptight" Cú Chulainn stated.

"Hey Sétanta, what up?" Joey greeted his fellow Heroic Spirit. Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance and Kaiba was vaporised by a strike of lightning "what the? Kaiba died!" Joey shouted.

"Those Bastards aren't human" Lancer added. " _Why the hell is this so damn familiar?_ " Lancer asked himself. "Wait you can't die in the Throne of Heroes" the Hound of Ulster stated. "Or is his luck that low that he will be forced to die and come back even here?"

* * *

superpeirce: The reason why your question that was asked a few chapters ago has not yet been answered is because it is relevant to the plot and would be a partial spoiler of how things are going to go, sorry if I made you think that I was ignoring your question, I just kind of forgot to add it in in my haste to update the chapter sorry about that.

* * *

 **Well yeah that is it, my updates may become even slower because of work due to Father's Day coming up meaning there are a lot of stores that is ordering our useless shit and all. Well as long as I never receive any of the stuff there for a present I won't complain. Yeah I left what Archer of the Red was forced to divulge to Gil and co out as a secret, but don't worry it does have relevance to the plot so there is no need to worry. As you can see it has motivated Atalanta to try and form an alliance with Mordred, I'll leave that until the next chapter for you figure out which how that went, so let your imaginations run free, but not too free, that is always bad. Also that part with Zigfried is important to remember that part in the future chapters, that or look back over it when it all comes together.**

 **Also I am thinking on an idea for another Omake called 'Final Dead Kaiba' it will be loosely based on a certain episode of Carnival Phantasm, but that is all I will say on it right now. Still It is a work in progress so I am not sure if I will ever release it.**

 **Another thing is that I have noticed that I have only updated three stories this year, that is something that I intend to change and hopefully will so updates of this Story may slow down a little more if only for a brief period as if I am able to get into the motion of it I cannot be stopped. Unless something rather drastic catches my attention like the house being on fire or my eighteen month old niece demanding that I lit her up.**

 **I was Asked if I planned to end this after the Light Arc just a few weeks ago, please note my answer is that I am aiming to go right until the end of GX even if it kills me (or Hakuno) So this fic has a lot of life left in any case.**

 **Anyways if there is anything you would like to comment on, any feed back you would like to give or any ideas that you would like to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me though as usual I would l prefer it immensely if you left a review rather than Pm me as it is far easier to sort and reference when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **Oh Yeah JAGA03 has made a quest on** **sufficientvelocity forums so I recommend that you look at that. Something to do with Shirou and the Well of Eternity, he has one more but that is a World of Warcraft and silmarillion one. His Fate Quest is called a Shirou of a different Kind I reccomend reading and voting on it, if only to annoy the hell out of him.**

 **Anyway until next time.**


	27. Chapter 26: Realisation

**So yeah it's been over a year since I updated, sorry about that I felt kind of burnt out everytime I tried to write this fic, in truth I had most of it done by July however I still was not getting where I wanted to get with it. I still haven't however I am trying to get back into it. A big thankyou to Fatelover, shadyxlr, AKJ19, JAGA03, Rishi777 for your support and a big thank you to neogoki for Betaing the first chapter of this fic back in December. Also it's been two years to the day since I started this fic, thank you for all your support.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scne now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding _Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face._

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging _Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon._

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastoin is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _Yhwach. You desired a world... Where fear would no longer be a burden. But... In a world without fear of death... People will never attain the hope that is to be found from casting their fears aside and preserving through them. While it is true that people can continue to press forward through the simple act of living... That is no way comparable to marching forward in the face of death, while doing their damndest to keep it at bay. That is why... That is why people have given that very march a unique and special name. 'COURAGE.'"_ -Aizen Sousuke, Bleach

* * *

"Why is he here?" Jack the Ripper asked Hakuno, the Assassin Class Servant was less referring to Pegasus who was loaning them use of his duel monster card creation equipment and more about the Presence of Caster, Hans Christian Anderson to be exact. The Former NPC did not want to bother Gilgamesh with such request as he knew it was far beneath the king of heroes among other things as the his Servant would not take too kindly to the demands of a Heroic Spirit that was a child. So instead Hakuno had asked Caster to lend his aid in this.

"Because he can help get the cards the same way it is with everyone else" Hakuno replied, Jack was affectionate and kinds, but only to him, too anyone else she was the killer of the misty night that terrorised the streets of Victorian England. The Former NPC was lead to believe that Casters Noble Phantasm, could help them in the creation of Jack's cards. While Jack was being very helpful it was still hard to get her skills down and Hakuno had been tempted to make her skills separate cards quite a few times now but that would take away from her monster card as whole. "Alright then" the Former NPC began "how about this to compensate for your lack of ATK and DEF points in contrast to some other Servants your effect will go as follows that when you are attacked by a higher level monster you may then choose to attack your foes life points directly before you face that monster." Assassin nodded in approval. "Now while your card is in DEF mode you cannot be destroyed, also when you are in DEF mode and another monster on your side of the field is attacked you may aid the defending enemy by adding either your ATK or DEF to theirs. Jack had been rather fussy on what her card's effect should be. It seemed that this for the moment satisfied the girl for now, making her Noble Phantasms was hard as Jack was being particular about it all here.

"Well then we just now need to make these cards a medium for Assassin here and then we can finish up soon" Caster noted before he saw something in Jack's eyes that told him otherwise. "I take it there is something you would have use do before we finish making them?"

Assassin nodded "Yes we don't want our card to just be named as Servant Assassin for the weaker of our cards" Jack stated. Seeing that Hakuno and Caster were not going to stop her the Legendary Killer continued "I want my regular card to be named Assassin of the Black."

"You choose to show some sort of affiliation" Caster noted as Hakuno applied the changes to the card "Assassin of the Black, well at least it is unique, more so than servant assassin" Hans Christian Anderson noted "though I must say it does also have a sinister tone to it too."

Hakuno inwardly sighed, Caster's unique skill set meant that he could predict even the choice of career of a person, no doubt there was more to it that he saw. Perhaps it was pure speculation but the former NPC suspected that he should ask Ruler about this, choice of Jack's. Not that the Servant of Murder would let him get close to Ruler, while Jack had not openly expressed concern or a desire to keep Ruler from him, other than her declaration to protect Hakuno when they had first encountered the Maid of Orleans. But there was a tension there, perhaps a they had history in their Grail War that had not ended well, that or the two just naturally disliked each other due to who they were in life, similar to Archer's interaction with Gawain and Gilgamesh, though there were very few who actively liked the King of Heroes.

While he was changing the cards name from 'Servant Assassin' to 'Assassin of the Black the former NPC noticed that Caster had shot him a short glance, one that meant that they needed to talk. Hakuno nodded showing that he knew and that they would get around to it later. Jack most likely had seen this action but the Ripper must have chosen not to speak or ask about it. Something the former NPC could not explain told him that Caster was not needing to speak with him about Assassin and this was very important and required his full attention.

* * *

Archer looked at Gil and then back to the darkness of the forest where the opposing Archer had retreated into "I still am unable to fathom why you let her go" he admitted, the Archer expected the King of Heroes to simply kill the opposing Archer after he was done with her.

Gil snorted in derision at this "mongrel" he addressed the legendary green man in his usual manner "I am the King" Gil informed him "if I decide that her information is satisfactory and that she is allowed to exist for a while longer due to it then it will be so" he declared.

Robin Hood knew better than to simply respond to the King of Heroes when he said something like this, not that the Servant of the Bow didn't want to see the reaction, Archer would have very much liked to see it, just that Archer knew not to be the one it was directed at. "Just hope it doesn't come back to bite any of us in the ass later" the legendary Green Man aid with a shrug. "Still this Berserker that is with them may be rather difficult to defeat for us" Archer then paused "I myself am unsure of how I would be able to defeat an enemy that grows stronger the more damage he takes." While Archer could most likely deal a great amount of damage to this Berserker he was unsure if it would be of any use because of the enemy Berserker's 'unique' traits he could finish the Archer off rather quickly if he got up close.

"That is true, what you would need to accurately judge is how much is enough to kill him and how quickly you can do it" Gil stated "his power grows in proportion to how much damage he is dealt so I would need to finish him off quickly lest he grow too powerful." This last part was said with more of an edge of disdain that it should've. Archer guessed that having a foe that could soak up Noble Phantasms might make the King of Heroes to be forced to use more than just a few low level ones to take him down, it must have grated on his nerves.

"Needless to say Hakuno and the other's will need to be informed of it" Archer said. Looking at the direction of Duel Academy "something tells me that things are only going to escalate at this point, whether it involves the monsters the kids back there use or this unique group of Heroic Spirits that have come together to further some agenda of their own I don't know" Robin Hood stated. "But what I can't see is why they have not yet made their move" the Servant of the Bow said "What is it that they are waiting for that is so important" he asked.

"What indeed" Gil mused before he turned around and began to walk away "I suspect that it might be some game changer, before she left that filth stated that Caster is also one we should watch out for, there is more to her and I believe that we should look into it." the King of Heroes pondered "from the way she gave the information while she may not have desired to surrender it, it seemed as though she may not have fully liked the others in her 'faction' as we could call it." Gil was not happy that he didn't have the answers to these questions but for no he decided not to get too absorbed into it all. "As you said Hakuno must be informed of these new facts, to that end I will explain it to him, also we both know that that other mongrel the Demon Fist master should be returning, he will also have discovered something, if his prowess is to be believed." Gil now turned back to look at the third man to be referred to as the Legendary Green man "You are at your best in the shadows of a forest so I find it fitting that you be the one to remain here, I will inform Hakuno of what has transpired here."

Archer watched the King of Heroes astralise into golden motes of light "baka" Archer said when he was sure that Gil couldn't hear him. "If he wanted to just go and talk to the kid for whatever reason, he should have just done so, not give me an excuse just for he could leave. The Legendary Green man shook his head "I am starting to believe that when it comes to the King of Heroes, nothing can ever be simple" the Servant of the Bow stated. "It does make one wonder how the kid is able to even stand him at times, then again they're both unique."

* * *

Syrus was surprised that Chazz had been the one to join him in relieving his stomach of it's contents, then again what also surprised the light blue haired Slifer was the fact that the usually bully of the group was also the only other one besides himself to do so. While this did make him look like he was the least of the group at least Chazz had come so no one could say it was just him who overreacted to what they had just been told by the Duel Spirit. Just thinking about it made Syrus feel the need to hurl again, which he did, at the end of it Syrus saw that both of them were rather out of breath and left exhausted from their vomiting fit. Not wanting to stay in the rest room any longer than they had to the two of them washed their hands and rinsed their mouths before leaving it and then they collapsed against the wall.

"Well" Syrus began after he finished panting "that was rather tiring and scary" the short Slifer told his fellow between pants "I wonder how well the others took it, though I have to ask why didn't Jaden chase after us to see if we were okay after we ran?" Syrus wondered.

"You ran away too fast" Chazz said as he caught his breath "Jaden fell over, it seems that the idiot knocked himself out, why can't any of us have the luck to lose conciousness like that?" he asked rhetorically. "I think it turned both Alexis and Bastion into statues as the two of them froze up." The red hating Slifer managed with some effort to make it to his feet "needless to say we need to go back, as we can't just run around when the whole of Duel Academy is in lock down, especially if there are less friendly Heroic Spirit out there" Chazz stated, he then realised that his duel disk was missing "and this Society of Light that we are also having to deal with" he added as an afterthought. It was not that the group that Sartorius had formed was not dangerous, they were, just it was something they did know how to deal with. More so since both Kaiba and Pegasus who have had to deal with such people in the past many times before this. "I would rather not imagine the fiasco that would have occurred if either Shepard or Crowler were in charge if they were in charge" Chazz muttered with a sigh.

However Syrus had not seemed to hear the last part as he had finally managed to stop panting "I don't think I am ever going to be able to enjoy life again" the shortest Slifer Red whined causing Chazz to growl at him in annoyance and anger, not that it stopped Syrus that is.

"A word about any of this to anyone and I will make your regret it" Chazz said referring to how he had just puked earlier "you will wish that you were sleeping with the fishes by the time I am done with you" Chazz said to the rather cared Slifer with a look that could kill.

Before the red hating Slifer could go off into a rant he was interrupted by a polite cough "Ahem" a man whom none of them recognised said,, he appeared to be of French origin if his accent and his fashion sense was any indication, he wore a Ra yellow uniform though the two of them knew that a guy as old as him could not be a student. Seeing as how he had both their attention the instructor spoke "While rivalry in the duels is normally encouraged, that is promote growth in the young duellists" he explained "not so they can kill each other."

Chazz and Syrus looked to between themselves and then back at the man, then to each other. Finally after few moments that seemed like hours to them it was Syrus who finally spoke "excuse me" he began trying to sound polite "but who are you?" he asked al little confused.

While he didn't do it outwardly, Professor Sartyr was weeping inwardly at this reaction " _why is it that only a select few ever remember me and all but one of them are other staff members_ " Sartyr noted that all of them could be counted on a one hand with two fingers to spare.

The two student did not know why the man's face hardened when Syrus had said this and thought he would get angry with them, so they were left a little confused as to why the instructor was just standing there stock still for a bit "do you think he alright?" Syrus asked Chazz who shrugged meaning that they should most likely in this case just wait until whatever the man's issues had been dealt with. Sneaking off may have been a smart choice but that was a thing Jaden would have done here and Chazz was not about to ink that low, just yet that is.

"Uh Chazz" Syrus began as he felt a little unnerved by the silence that had come around them "perhaps we should go back, I mean we did just kind of run out on them." The short Slifer now fidgeted s little "and well, uh, I think they might be worried about us" Syrus stated.

"No duh?" Cahzz replied as the two of them went on to ignore the poor professor. "We just ran out on them to empty our stomachs of its juices and our lunch" he explained "of course they would be concerned about us dweeb" Chazz told his fellow Slifer who flinched at this.

"Well you do have a point" Syrus said sagging in defeat, perhaps the fact that Chazz was not a person you could argue with got him down this time. "I guess we should get back then huh?" he asked only to receive a grunt from the black jacketed Slifer as the two of them left.

Satyr looked on at the two of them sadly, barely able to keep his tears at bay. Fortunately he was man enough not to openly cry in public, though the head of the Ra Yellow Dorm knew that no one would remember him long enough to even bother to care about it either way.

* * *

Emiya the Wrought Iron Hero was looking at the shield that Berserker had acquired marvelling at the craftsmanship of it, also he had traced it immediately so now there was a copy was kept within his reality marble but the real thing was one thing Archer himself liked to go over in detail. Partly due to his desire to see the marvel and behold it, and partly due to the fact that he could gain a better grasp of it as Tracing despite being rather useful did have it's limits. Also this Shield was Akhilleus Kosmos known also as 'The Miniature World Enclosed by the Azure Sky' said to have been crafted by Hephaestus, akin to Rho Ais if not it's superior which was yet one more reason for Archer to observe it and analyse it some more. "Looks like Berserker has had a stroke of good fortune" the Wrought Iron Hero mused finding the irony in a Heroic Spirit being rather lucky and still be seen as a hero. Archer's own luck meant that he was Cú Chulainn's equal in misfortune "that is probably the only thing I will ever be his equal in as well" Archer noted aloud recalling their first encounter.

"I heard that it is able to block any attack by deploying a miniature world" Li Shuwen spoke making his presence known. "It is indeed good fortune now that with it we have a means of defeating their Lancer's Noble Phantasm if he invokes it" the Servant of Murder stated.

Archer turned to face Assassin noting that the other servant had been here for a bit before he decided to let his presence be known. "That it is" Archer agreed "them Having Karna as a Lancer is a double edged sword" the Wrought Iron noted before he gave a slight but very much sardonic chuckle at his own words. "Though in our case the side we have may be a little less sharp than theirs" what Archer was referring to was that the Servant who was Karna with them was not a Lancer class Servant but the unique Launcher class, of which he was the only member. It was what Karna's master had done while their were in Moon Cell due to his Noble Phantasm being looking like a laser beam to her, seriously some people there was no helping, and Archer was quite amused that a divine weapon was being treated as such. From what he had seen of Launcher the Hero of Charity was also amused by it when asked, Still such thoughts inspired far grimmer ones as to who would have to face the opposing Lancer in the conflict that was to come, Archer was more keen to face this Shirou Kotomine character, the one who wore his own face albeit a younger version when he had been more naïve and innocent in a sense. Needless t say that most likely it would have to be a Servant who could keep up with Lancer or was able to counter him, not Archer though in this case.

"Our enemy also has more than just the Hero of Charity" Assassin reminded him "the likes of Achilles is not to be take lightly, no doubt he would be wary of his heel this time around." Li Shuwen did make sense there as Archer would cover for any of his own weaknesses a second time around. "Perhaps the Greek Hero could be undone by his own Pride?" Assassin said "as he clearly did not enjoy it when Lancer returned the barbs he had given and was angered when his name was used with his heel as a way of finding the weakness of others."

"I am to take it from the way your are speaking that your own Noble Phantasm will only work if his invulnerability is not active" Archer replied receiving a nod. "The throne provides us with the information on the legend but not their Noble Phantasm in use, still how did Lancer manage it?" he wondered as the fight between the Hound of Ulster and Achilles had clearly shown that the Greek Hero could be damaged, just that Lancer's spear possessed no anti divine attributes, sure it was made out of a dead gods skull but that was after Lancer's mentor had killed it. Clearly there was a few or just one condition that needed to be met to bypass it, just what were those conditions and how could one meet them. "I think we need to speak with Lancer, he may not know but he might notice something I didn't" Archer said.

The Demon Fist Master nodded that he too agreed with this action "Perhaps there is also a way we can disable it completely" he mused as the two of them began to locate Lancers energy signature. Seeing as he was a good distance away they astralised to cover it quicker.

* * *

"We are being watched" Assassin of the Red stated as she gazed into the forest. the truth of the matter was that the Wise Queen of Assyria had not been able to sense anyone nor had any of the other Red Faction Servants been able to sense any of that other group of Servant's spying on them. This is what was troubling the Servant of Murder was that as an Assassin she knew that one of the class skills available was Presence Concealment which made it perfect to spy on others. Hers as Assassin was above average but as Heroic Spirit that didn't say much. She knew that to detect one with this skill a Servant would either need to have a skill that had them able to detect others or the said Servant was preparing to attack in general. It was the latter that concerned Assassin of the Red given what it might mean for them.

"Of course they are watching us" Shirou Kotomine replied as he stared down at the former member of the Society of Light whom he had just exorcised that rather strange being from, The former Ruler class Servant knew that it might have been this _the_ _light_ the man had been talking about earlier. "They would be too relaxed and easy to defeat if they weren't" he noted before shaking his head "either way knowing our movements or not, they won't make the first move" Shirou stated "well at least not yet" he added "for now they are waiting for us."

"Yes but this waiting is making some of us restless" Semiramis looked in the direction that Rider was in "some more so that others" she finished, letting her Master knew exactly were her concerns lay "Rider only ever sat in a tent when a battle raged near him on a beach."

Shirou smiled and nodded knowingly, finding some humour in what Assassin of the Red had just told him. "A Servant like Rider is easy to handle" the former Youth Saint stated "it's the likes of Caster that I need to worry about when he is 'bored' as it were" he informed her.

"Why are you acting as if nothing is wrong?" Semiramis demanded. "We are facing a new group of powerful Servants, Ruler may or may not have arrived to hinder us and then there is another power that also has a vested interest in this islands and it's inhabitants" she stated.

The Youth Saint gave a sigh "being patient here will pay off, time here is our ally, and will work against both groups forcing them to confront each other, and tire out or at the very least leave themselves open for us to launch our own offensive against the victor" he stated

Assassin of the Red nodded and turned her gaze to the youth who lay on the ground, most notable to the contraption on his arm "the cards in his deck are missing" she noted, they had yet to understand what the contraption or the cards did "Caster took them I presume?" The Wise Queen of Assyria's eyes narrowed as her Master nodded "you were not thinking were you" she hissed "we do not need that fool to have his hands on such things that will inspire him to disobey you and threaten our entire reason for being here for his own amusement."

Shirou Kotomine knew that Assassin of the Red was right in her concerns "better for his inspiration to come from us and be of use with us guiding than for it to come to Caster on it's own" he stated "this way it will be easier to placate and control Caster now" he explained.

Semiramis herself was not fully convinced and gave her master a sceptical eye "we will have to make sure this doesn't get out of control" she stated. "Caster when he is not inspired is a handful, if the Servant of Spells gets too excited we will have to do away with him."

The former Ruler class Servant nodded "if it gets to that we will have to, but remember taking Caster down is not easy and may require the aid of some of our foes to ensure that it can happen" he stated. "But for now Caster obeys me so we will tolerate his antics for the time being." To the Youth Saint's relief Assassin of the Red gave a nod showing that she was at least the very least taking what he had said into her consideration if nothing else. That was something Shirou Kotomine knew he could work with as well as work on, while she was not his most powerful Servant, that was Lancer of the Red she was his most loyal one and devoted to his true goals. Lancer of the Red while loyal and very obedient also still held loyalty for his original Master, which may cause friction if that loyalty to Shirou was ever tested.

* * *

"Yeah" Culann's Savage Hound shrugged "once I learned that he was Achilles I too was a little confused at how I was able to damage him." Red eyes stared at the sky near the direction of the sun, I myself would be surprised if as a Noble Phantasm that invulnerability of his has flaws in it which were included in the Servant system." Cú Chulainn now looked into Archer's amber eyes, there was a slight form of hostility that the two shared, something which Assassin was unaware of. As if these two had a shared past, or had known of the other, during their life times. But that was strange since Archer was not Gaelic of origin, his colouring did point to the middle east while his features to the trained eye were of Asian origin. "Other than that heel of his" Lancer added recalling how Achilles was slain in his legend.

"Indeed" Li Shuwen agreed "there must be something that we are not seeing when it comes to that Noble Phantasm of his." The Demon Fist Master paused in though and recalled how they had yet to see any form of Noble Phantasm that would have the enemy as as Rider class Servant though it seemed clear that was his class since, Archer confirmed that the other Karna had been the Lancer for them. "I must say that I myself am rather excited to see what sort of Noble Phantasm this Rider has in store" Assassin admitted with a viscous smile.

A feral grin spread on the Hound of Ulster's face "now that is one thing that I am excited about" Lancer himself having faced Rider once was ready for a second round, this time without any interruptions, hopefully. "Though" Lancer then recalled "he did not seem overly keen to show it to me, something about not going to summon it for a single Servant, arrogant isn't he?" It was not really a question that the Child of Light had asked. "Still hopefully he will take the next fight more seriously, I had really expected the legendary Achilles to be faster."

Archer who had been silent for most of this conversation decided to speak "I think he may use it against you if the two of you have a second clash." The Wrought Iron Hero stated this while casting a sideways glace at Lancer who had stopped to hear what Archer had to say "I suspect that while he may not wish to, Rider may be forced to use it by his master, or by he fact that he has no desire to be defeated that easily." Seeing ow that he had Lancer's full attention began to explain "last time you fought the two of you were rather evenly matched, while Rider was the stronger you were the more skilled" Li Shuwen nodded as he could tell that. "I don't believe he is going to give you that chance to enjoy yourself since his master now knows you can hurt Achilles, he may order him or the other servants to take you out."

"I'm pretty sure, Gilgamesh could take Rider out easily" Lancer said a slight trace of venom in his voice. "Though I suspect that he may have other problems, though with their leader, he looks a lot like you did back when we first met, though he bares that fake priest's name?"

Archer shook his head "he is of no relation to me directly as far as I am aware" the nameless Servant answered. "If he is then there is hundreds of years separating the two of us, his real identity is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, the leader of Shimabara rebellion" Archer supplied them. "He is a folk saint recognised but not official, also he died at the age of 16 in 1638, centuries before my birth." Archer now sighed "is that enough, despite the similarities that you saw Lancer our legends are definitely not related by any means other than our colour.

Assassin felt that there was more to this that only Lancer and possibly Gilgamesh knew about though he wasn't certain and the Demon Fist Master did not desire to pry either. While it did seem intriguing in the end this had no baring on what was happening so he would leave it be. "Either way" Assassin began "Rider is a threat we will need to deal with quickly, if by some chance his invulnerability is no longer viable then I myself would like to face him, however we will have to be careful since we do not know everything that is up his sleeve."

The other two nodded in agreement, while having access to the throne of heroes allowed one to know of their foe legend if they knew the identity of said enemy that did not always help with an opponent as famous like Achilles. Who had many legends about them, too many for most of their liking. Achilles is one of the most famous of heroes so even if he were in Ireland against the Hound of Ulster he wouldn't be at much of a disadvantage. That and for some reason he is somewhat popular in modern culture, featuring in movies and TV shows, making him easier to know of. Unlike those like the Hound of Ulster and the Demon Fist Master who only people who were interested in Gaelic myths or overly interested in the history of masters of the martial arts would know them. The only reason why a hero such as Gilgamesh would even be recognised would be due to a character of a similar name being a recurring figure in a popular series of video games. Needless to say if the King of Heroes had ever learned of this he would have not taken it well to say the least. Though Archer did suspect that the King of Heroes may be amused by it and get a kick of playing the games if only to beat the one using his name in them, or seeing him fail like he was want to do in the fourth instalment and that other one that didn't have a number but was still fun to play.

"Still while know about Rider well enough there is a one of their number that is absent" Archer said. "They have the knight classes in their number along with three others, however the seventh Servant, Berserker is absent" he noted. "So where is the Servant of Madness?"

None of the three were sure but they did reason that Berserker could be absent due to them not wanting to appear hostile, he also could be absent due to the fact that he was uncontrollable and had to be put down or restrained. But he also may be held in reserve as some sort of secret weapon or another. All three of the ideas were reasonable and all three of them had their own merits and flaws, it was also quite possible that all of them were true. The three then departed agreeing that if this Berserker ever appeared they would have to be on guard.

* * *

Hassleberry looked at Bastion fixing his fellow Ra yellow with a stern glare "So what I want to know is that when we all learnt that that girl was named Jack she was rather eager to use violence you thought of the one thing that no one else would ever think of?" he asked.

Despite the question having the dino soldier's usually harsh and forceful tone Bastion could tell that Hassleberry was trying to break the tense atmosphere by an attempt at a joke. While the genius knew that his fellow Ra yellow try to do better Bastion could appreciate that Hassleberry was at least trying rather than sitting in heavy silence like the rest of them. Also by not talking now would only make the situation more awkward which would wholly undermine what the effort dino soldier had taken when he began to speak. With this in his mind Bastion decided to cough politely before he replied "well" he said feeling a little embarrassed not enough to tint his cheeks red but enough that the Ra yellow had to smile awkwardly to relieve some of the tension he felt in himself. "I can't help I that a little while back I was interested in infamous killers in history that and Spring Heeled Jack is more recent than Jack the Ripper at least I think that's what it said when I read it." Inwardly Bastion kicked himself since he would say that this was an extremely weak attempt by even the lowest standard.

Despite even Bastion admitting that this was a weak attempt it seemed to have the effect he intended, though this was less than due to the his own efforts and more due to Chazz who had recently returned being himself and scoffing. "Of course you would say that" the black jacketed Slifer commented is voice a little strained since he had recently relieved his stomach. "You can always trust a Ra yellow to know the things you don't need to know or even care about" this earned him a few glares, mainly just a glare from Alexis which was enough.

"You know" the Obelisk Blue began "you don't have to be a jerk like that, especially now. I mean we just let Hakuno walk off with a Heroic Spirit of one of the most infamous killers out there with only a small boy as his only immediate defence." After this Alexis sighed "Honestly I don't know any more I'm worried about Hakuno but I don't know if any of us would be able to help him in case she snaps. Against Duel Monsters we can handle against those who kill monsters on a frequent basis how can we even measure up?" she asked them.

"He'll be fine, there's no need for you to worry" the six of them turned to look at Aster Phoenix who had been off to the side, since he really was an outsider to their friendship group. "I'd be surprised if anything could manage to kill that guy" he commented offhandedly.

Syrus despite himself was the one who spoke "what" he stammered still a little shaken from his recent loss of breakfast or was it lunch "what do you mean by that?" It was only after a few moments that the Slifer red realised that he had been the one to ask that question.

Fortunately Aster waited for the Slifer before he answered "I've met a few like him though never has it been to the level that Hakuno has" the Aster replied. "There are some people that no matter how hard the situation they just can't ever be defeated, then never say die."

"I think I get it" Jaden stated "none of us have ever seen Hakuno lose a duel before have we?" The Slifer asked receiving a nod from the others "so it means he hasn't really lost that much and it's very difficult for him to lose since he approaches everything with a well thought out plan as well as a lot of hard work and perseverance" The others agreed with him with some were amused that Jaden knew words that weren't directly related to duelling. Though most of them only knew Hakuno from what he was like around them and what they had seen.

Aster thought that he should mention this but thought better, since it while it would be a good time for them to address it it was also a terrible time for them as well. Though such thoughts did lingeri n his own head as the others began a conversation which Aster chose to abstain from so he could sort out his own thoughts. He knew Hakuno was a polite individual who was fiercely loyal to his friends, his reaction to Jaden losing and assuming foul play was an obvious indicator of this. Yet if Hakuno had indeed participated in a blood game which made the Shadow games look tame by comparison there surely was a darker side to him since he had come out and won. While luck could bring a person through they were still prone to change, whoever Hakuno was at the start he was a different person at the end of it.

Was it his will to succeed that made him so dangerous? Or was it his desire to survive? Both would have been needed to win and Aster despite being a very determined person himself did not know if he had such a drive in him to push on after effectively dooming another. How much about Hakuno did his friend really know, Aster knew that since they had already cultivated an image of him while they had been at Duel Academy it would be more difficult for them to see other other sides to him that he had not shown. Though Aster did take into account that Hakuno was an honest person, so perhaps he was the way he was as a method of coping, though still maybe he had shown them his darker side when he had ruthlessly beaten Aster without much effort or did that darkness go deeper, such thoughts troubled Aster.

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus looked at the cards set before him "marvelous, absolutely marvelous work Kishinami boy" he said looking at the cards that Hakuno had made for Jack "Have you ever considered a career in designing duel monsters?" the one eyed man asked. "If you have or ever do you can come work for me, talent like yours is always welcome at Industrial Illusion." The creator of the Modern Duel System did note that like most of Hakuno's cards they were rather powerful, but then again if you took into account that it was not a the regular monster but a Heroic Spirit it is understandable why the cards was so powerful. Pegasus inwardly suspected that if any of Hakuno's cards went into Mass production to the rest of the world he would have to make so rare that they would be limited to only a single heroic spirit and it's surrounding cards per deck, and ace in the hole. That way Hakuno was different since he did have all of them, something which could boost card sales since it would show duellists and collectors the result they were aiming for by collecting these cards.

Mentally Pegasus put aside his thoughts on marketing as such things were truly trivial matters compared to the problem that they were currently facing in regards to their unwanted guests. The Society of Light may be a problem but it was nothing Pegasus and Kaiba had not dealt with before, why if Yugi Moto had been here it would already be done and dusted as the term goes. It was not Sartorius's group of brainwashed fanatics but the other group of Heroic Spirits who came here looking for another of their own classed as Saver. Pegasus had his own suspicions on who this mysterious Saver was but he was not about to voice them just yet, Kaiba too also had an idea from the description that Ruler, the Maid of Orleans had given them painted a rather clear picture in their minds as to this hero's identity in general.

"Career choices aside" Pegasus spoke not giving Hakuno the time to reply and thank him for what he had just said "Kaiba boy and myself plan to evacuate the students from the island before we deal with the Society of Light so we can limit their chances of increasing their ranks" Pegasus explained. "This is also done in case hostilities with the other group of heroic spirits break out so we can avoid the student being caught in the crossfire that would occur" he added not letting how tired he was feeling from this be known when he spoke now.

Hakuno gave a polite nod and smile "if I leave Pegasus sama" he began "there is a chance they will try to stop me or follow wherever we choose to go, if not immediately then soon after." Pegasus did not know if the boy figuring it out was worse than him telling him or not.

All the founder of Industrial Illusions could do was nod sadly "yes" he replied "there is the chance they will do that, which is why I am asking you to wait until the last of the student are evacuated before you come with the last of us." In truth Kaiba would here nothing of it and argued against leaving Hakuno behind since he still was a kid and should not have to wait simply on the off chance they were searching for him. The plan was to take him to a more secure and defensible location where they could prepare for this red faction's arrival, Kaiba would be doing that part taking Hakuno with him in his jet while Pegasus would be left here with some people to deal with the Society of Light. It was good plan however they knew that some student particularly a certain group would try and remain behind to help too.

While neither Kaiba nor Pegasus doubted that Jaden and his friends could be of help both felt that they should be responsible and try to shield them from it. Though both knew as well that their help would be invaluable since young duellists had a habit of thwarting schemes to take over the world these days as such rejecting their help and taking them away by force would do more harm than good, but letting them stay would mean that they would have to let Hakuno stay as well since he would not let his friend go alone either. This meant that Pegasus would have to with Kaiba take down the Society of Light as fast as possible as they evacuate the students as if one knew that a group of them were allowed to face the Society of light more would and Pegasus would not risk that many young and upcoming duellists.

The situation seemed to be rather tiring though Pegasus knew that he could not let it be even for a moment there was the chance that Shepard could come back and both he and Kaiba had heard some rumours around that the former Chancellor had been preparing a worldwide tournament for Duel Academy. While it was a good way to expose the young Duellists to more experienced players and different styles of duelling it was the last thing they needed right now, so they would have to contact Shepard and tell him to delay, that or Kaiba would just tell him he's fired. The head of Kaiba Corp had not been pleased with the way Shepard had handled the incident with the Shadow Riders nor with what things had been done by him here so far with giving his seat albeit temporarily to Crowler who was the worst man for the job on this island. While Pegasus was not a vindicate man he would find it rather pleasing if he were able to listen in on that conversation Kaiba would be having with Shepard, though Kaiba would keep it short and to the point since he didn't like wasting time these days.

"I can appreciate yours and Kabia sama's concern for me Pegasus sama" Hakuno said snapping the man out off his thoughts. "It is truly and honour to be valued by one such as as yourself" the former NPC explained earnestly. "While you are right to to be concerned you need not worry too much since I have Gil and the other's with me I am a bit safer than I normally would be" Hakuno explained. "So there is no need to be stressed for my sake Pegasus sama" said with a polite bow showing his appreciation for what Pegasus was doing for him.

Pegasus looked at the former NPC and chuckled "well it seems once again you have beaten me Kishinami boy" he replied after he regained himself. "However I am an adult and as an adult it is my responsibility to look after those who are younger than me, while I am certain here at Duel Academy there most students haven not seen those with power behave responsibly. I am one who values the upcoming talent and seeks to cultivate it, as such I do not let people of your age you are becoming adults take risks that put you into too much danger" he explained. "While I am certain that you could handle the situation with the Heroic Spirits who follow you I still feel obliged to prevent you from having to face those dangers in the first place, or at least limit how many you have to face if nothing else" Pegasus finished.

Hakuno gave a polite bow once again "you are too kind Pegasus sama you are far too kind" it was not a statement he was touched by the concern that these two who barely knew him had for his own well being and for that of his friends as well as all of the other students.

Pegasus was amused not because he found what Hakuno had said inaccurate but because not many people called Seto Kaiba kind, stern and harsh ye, but never kind. Then again not many knew what he really was like, which was a shame since there was more to Kaiba than was people saw of him or imagined. "yes, Kishinami boy, I guess we are" he agreed sadly "I wish we could do more but against living legends we can only do so much, still I wish we could do more" Pegasus let out a tired sigh and then turned around as he heard an applause.

"Very well said, very well said mongrel" Gil stated he materialised into the room from golden motes of light "I can actually respect you now, while that invention of yours with the cards was impressive it wasn't enough, but this certainly is" the King of Heroes stated. "To struggle against such futility itself that is something I can find myself respecting, though it is only because I was close to it after you created this System which is wholly amusing for myself" Gil added waving it off in an offhanded manner befitting of a king whose has no illusions that is rule is absolute only that it is. Pegaus felt that this was indeed going to take a while, that or it would take very little time Gilgamesh the first recorded hero may or may not be whimsical and he would have to do his best to avoid insulting the Heroic Spirit.

* * *

 **Omake Kaiba to Tiger Part 01**

Kaiba woke and looked at his surroundings, patting himself down the head of Kaiba Corp confirmed that he was whole no body parts were missing, his deck's were still in place and he definitely had his duel disk. Taking in surroundings Kaiba saw that he was in a some suburban area and that he appeared to be in some sort of school. Perhaps he should head out as fast as possible to avoid being arrested for being on school property, while Seto could pay the bail he'd rather avoid the publicity the stunt might get.

As he attempted to get out of the building Kaiba heard a scream "No way!" the voice sounded rather eccentric. Turning Kaiba saw a classroom he had just walked past with a women in her late twenties pointing at him, she wore some kind of apron over a striped shirt and her hand was shaking, in excitement. On further reflection it seemed that her students were also stunned, then again he was rather famous worldwide as being the number 02 duellist in the world, of course that title never failed to irritate him. "It's! You're Seto Kaiba!" The woman exclaimed the obvious in disbelief, given that she was the only one not wearing a uniform Kaiba suspected that she was the teacher, hopefully she was not always like this otherwise he would have to put in a complaint to the education department on her students behalf.

While Kaiba if he were a normal person would have bolted perhaps he could use her and the student knowing who he was to his advantage. "I don't recall being anyone else, so yes I am may I help you?" Kaiba replied, a surprise visit would always help his credibility.

"No" the teacher stammered while the students whispered among each other, "you're real."

This confused him, he was far too famous to just be a myth "of course I am real" Kaiba replied "I don't recall being some Egyptian myth" actually in a previous life he was, but that was not of any concern.

"So you're real?" the teacher asked as she walked up and poked him, much to Kaiba's irritation, "The teacher then went to her desk and pulled out a card Kaiba noted it was Blue Eyes White Dragon "say hello to my blue eyes white dragon card" she roared trying to imitate some idiot and through the card. It didn't go far and the blue eyes flopped to the floor.

Kaiba grunted in annoyance as he picked up the card and noticed how poorly kept it was "I guess you do plenty of stupid things like through your rarest card like that?" he asked, Kaiba recalled that usually when he drew a card to through it he was such a good card drawer that it ended up being this iconic blue eyes white dragon.

"So you're not the english dub?" the teacher asked confused.

"I can speak English but why should we, we are speaking Japanese?" Kaiba replied more confused and a little irritated, what was with this woman? "Actually you the hell are you and why do you think I like throwing one of my rarest cards around like its a toy?"

It was at this point one of the students decided to yell "it's because she is a tiger."

Kaiba would have told the teen to stop speaking nonsense but it seemed that this was a trigger for the teacher and she let loose a loud roar. Kaiba breifly saw the silhouette of a tiger behind.

"Who called me Tiger?" She roared and leapt on the nearest perso who so happened to be Kaiba. Now Kaiba was not prepared for this nor was he prepared for how strong this strange tiger in human skin was so he hit his head on the the doorhandle and fell unconsiou as blood started to pool underneath him.

This seemed to snap the rest of the class out of their trance "Kaiba died" one of them yelled pointing accusingly at their teacher. "Your not human" the class yelled at her.

"No!" the Teacher yelled as she realised what she had done.

That was until the same smart student who thought it was great idea to call her a tiger in the first place spoke again "of course she isn't, she's a tiger!"

With that the blood bat resumed as the Tiger of Fuyuki leapt onto one of her student. During the ensued chaos a red haired teen with amber eyes walked into the class "Fuji nee" he began and then saw Kaiba's body "what the heck!" he shouted "someone call the ambulance while I take down Fuji nee."

* * *

 **Soon Final Dead Kaiba soon but first we need to kill him several more times. Anyway hopefully it won't take too long to write the next chapter, hopefully for the moment I seemed to have recovered some of my drive, lets hope it lasts. Also for those of you who may be interested Last year I started a Fate/Extra Campione Quest called 'Path of the Godslayer'on Sufficient Velocity please feel free to check it out if you want to. Also please don't forget to leave a review if you have any feedback or ideas you'd like to share. PM's are also welcome if you don't want to have others see your ideas or feedback though as usualy like I think I've been writing in every chapter I would prefer reviews since when I am writing the next chapter it is easier to sort and reference.**


	28. Chapter 27: an interlude of sorts

**Thank you to King of Fans, shadyxlr, Gundam-Knight-Chris, Mr. Haziq, 3dots, , Telron, Syafiq, amerdism, DragonMask, Dragonm45k, Ramax Viscurio and warrior of sic blades for your support and suggestions, in turth I felt burnt out over this fic and writing in general thanks for helpiing motivate me again. Yeah sorry it took a month to get out, but what can I say it's better than a year sorry here it is I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scne now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding _Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face._

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging _Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon._

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastoin is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

 _There is no such thing as perfect in this world. That may sound cliche, but it's the truth. The average person admires perfection and seeks to obtain it. But what's the point of achieving perfection? There is none. Nothing. Not a single thing. I spit on perfection! If something is perfect, then there is nothing left. There is no room for imagination. No place left for that person to gain additional knowledge or abilities. Do you know what that means? For scientists such as us, perfection only brings despair. It is our job to create things more wonderful than anything before them, but never to obtain perfection. A scientist must be a person who finds ecstasy while suffering from that antinomy. -_ Kurotsuchi Mayuri ,Bleach

* * *

Sartorius gave a bestial snarl threw down his tarot cards in frustration "why" he hissed, his face twisted in fathomless rage "why are my predictions no longer making any sense?" The leader and founder of the Society of Light's patience was very thin, while he had not been stranded for lack of a better word on Duel Academy for long, he had been more or less helpless since coming here. "Pegasus, it has to be him" normally people would be considered mad if they complained to themselves out loud at such a volume but it was clear that Sartorius was well beyond the point of no return by this stage. "That is the only possible explanation for it" Sartorius was a man after his _enlightenment_ as it were who was rather used to everything going his way as smoothly as possible and had come to rely on his fortune telling powers a lot more than he had prior him being shown the light.

As such the situation he had found himself in irked his ego a little too much, nothing had gone to plan, most of his converts who had 'seen the light' hat he had brought were killed in a forest that had been riddled with fatal traps that wiped out over half their number. If that wasn't enough said forest then caught alight killing even more of them, after that he had been reinforced by the one who had _enlightened_ him and while the 'D' was an ally Sartorius only loathed the man as a small time crook making it big only due to being the first to see the _Light_. After that it had been one surprise after the next which was too much for Sartorius's rather fragile and delicate ego to handle. Now with his most recent attempt at reading the cards ending in a result which he could not read Sartorius had by this point had enough and was letting loose his pent up frustration at the whole world in general.

"Pegasus no longer has his millennium eye, he should not be able to interfere with my plans like this" Sartorius reasoned. "That millennium item should only be able to read minds and see the cards of another duellist, it should not have any powers akin to blocking my vision either" he snarled.

"It seems you are forgetting a few of the other things it can do, _master_ Sartorius" a deep and rather evil sounding voice informed him. "You really should know these things, perhaps you are getting out of touch since you are no longer able to predict the future, though that is too bad I suppose."

There was only one person who had seen the _light_ who would talk to Sartorius in this manner, there was only one who would dare to call him 'master' in such a mocking tone. Turning to see who would dare Sartorius found that in this instance his prediction was accurate, there standing in the entrance of the room was the 'D'. "You would be frustrated and angered too if you actually cared about the _light's_ plans for this world" Sartorius shot back asserting the fact that while the 'D' may have been the first to see the _light_ , it was he Sartorius who the _light's_ had chosen as it's champion.

The 'D' was not in the least bit bothered or angered by Sartorius's remark or if he was he hid it well, though given his nature the 'D' probably didn't care at all, the _Light_ gave him victory and fame, that was all the worlds current top duellist really cared about. Smiling he replied "The millennium eye also the power to initiate shadow duels, something we both are familiar with, though only with second hand knowledge at best" he admitted. Neither of them had ever participated in a Shadow Duel before and neither had cared to. "It also is said to be able to create penalty games that can be fatal as well as seal the souls of people in cards to top it off." Right Now the D was mocking Sartorius, why? The answer was likely because he could and Sartorius was in no position to stop it, if only due to the fact that the _light_ itself was displeased with the lack of progress he had been making.

"It is also rumoured to grant the person who wields it a single wish but that is little more than a rumour than it is a fact" Sartorius finished for the 'D' his patience for this man had always been very small, right now especially so for certain and rather obvious reasons that didn't need to be spoken.

While the 'D' would have liked to taunt Sartorius a bit more he decided to cut to the chase "the way I see it was that Pegasus and Kaiba since we know he has arrived were just well prepared for your arrival." This earned a glare from the fortune teller "but in the end while they are exceptional duellists they are of an era that has past." The 'D' smirked as he said the next part "if you stopped to check I am the number one Duelist in the world right now and even if we take their skills into account they are but just two men who have not seen the _light_ neither will stand a chance if we strike"

"I think you are forgetting who we are up against" Sartorius replied finally able to regain some of his usual composure "Seto Kaiba is the only Duellist to have ever truly Rivalled Yugi Moto and Maximillion Pegasus is the creator of the modern Duel System in case you forgot." Taking a deep breath of air Sartorius let out a sight to loose some of the tension he held within himself "they are not some academy student and instructors we can walk over like we initially planned to do" Sartorius explained. "And as you can see from my lack of forces, they are quite willing to use any means necessary to trim our forces and defeat us, these are Shadow duellist we are dealing with here" Sartorius spoke once again getting a little worked up over the situation "I cannot, I will not go against them without having a plan, simply having 'defeat and every duellist you come across' wont work."

The 'D' frowned "that is exactly why we should strike now" he countered "we cannot afford to give either of those two the opportunity to prepare more countermeasures against us." It seemed that Sartorius's lack of willingness to cooperate was getting on the 'D's nerves "you saw what they did to the Egyptian God card and how those two beams of light earlier, they are preparing, we need to act now before they are able to to finish testing whatever it was that caused to those two destructive beams of light and use it on us. Not to mention the fact that Kaiba will probably be almost finished preparing their evacuation efforts, since he has the resources to remove every single student from this island along with all personnel and leave us stranded before destroying us" the 'D' argued his voice being raised as he began to show his irritation with Sartorius who was now enraged once again.

Their heated discussion turned argument would have gone further if it was not for the two of them experiencing a similar sensation that they both knew well. Sartorius stopped what he was doing and knelt on one knee as a show of reverence, the 'D' also stopped but chose only to gaze in the same direction that Sartorius was kneeling in. At first there was nothing, then a white sickly glow began to form in something that resembled mist or some form of fog shaped itself before them. There as it formed two red slits that may have resembled eyes formed along with a red elongated grin.

"Darklight" the 'D' greeted his and Sartorius's benefactor and master, he did so in a familiar way but his greeting also lacked any form of reverence and respect, at his core the 'D' did not truly care for the _Light_ and only cared that it brought fame, fortune and more importantly victory to his person.

For his part Sartorius was much more reverent to Darklight or the _light_ as it were, he himself coming to worship it's existence since his _enlightenment_ "Master" he greeted it "how may I your servant serve you?" he asked, hiding his anger at the 'D's lack of reverence and his overly casual manner.

"Fighting amongst yourselves will get you nowhere" the Light of Destruction stated in it's deep and wicked tone. "Even my sight has been blocked" it added "Sartorius, you have served me well, but now we cannot afford any more delay, storm the Academy and convert as many of the students there as possible and defeat the chosen duellist" the _Light_ instructed. "Delays cannot be afforded any longer there are other powers that have taken an interest in this island too" it informed them "I cannot properly sense but they are powerful the plan must be completed now" with that said it faded leaving it's two followers, one wholly devoted to it's cause and the other just in love with the power it provided alone. The tension between the two did not end. Still both did not speak another word to each other with Sartorius getting up and leaving the room so he could organise their followers.

Finally after several minutes the 'D' spoke "so there is another power out there that can scare the light?" he asked himself since there was no one else listening, as far as he was aware. "Is it possible?"he asked "or am I just mistaking the Light of Destructions impatience for fear?" he had no answer.

* * *

Near the shore Caster smiled to himself, the Shakespeare gave himself a mental pat on the back for what he had accomplished. It was easy to fool those who wanted to believe, almost too easy for Caster's tastes, but fortunately goading the Society of Light into making a foolish action was not the end result of the story he was conducting. For Casterr it was merely a catalyst that would get the real drama to occur, and despite how meticulous Caster's planning for this scene was, the famous playwright found that he was getting rather impatient with how long it was dragging on at the moment.

"You are plotting something" the voice of his current master cut through the air. Shirou Kotomine despite not being of the Assassin class had the knack for appearing whenever you least expected it of him. Caster found this thing about him endearing despite how frustrating it should be for people.

Caster gracefully whirled around to face the Youth Saint and gave a very deep bow "why Master I must ask whatever gave you that impression?" Shakespeare's face, voice and tone were the epitome of innocence as a man of his stature and looks could make. "Why would I be plotting anything?" Caster asked with faux innocence and hurt in his voice "that I would be plotting anything at all against you my most noble master would be a stain upon my noble name and all my works" the Servant of Spells declared as he stood up and spreading his arms out wide ending his little monologue.

Shirou Kotomine was not convinced, in fact Caster's little tirade had only convinced the Youth Saint that the Famous Playwright was plotting something, most likely grand and extravagant. "Because it is what you do" Shirou replied "you plot and scheme, all for the sake of work and art that you wish to immortalise. Even now as a heroic spirit you seek to create new pieces to eclipse your old ones and what better way to do that than to use the current conflict we are avoiding as the clay you will sculpt into your work of art?" Shirou was making more of a statement than an actual question.

Shakespeare threw his hands up in defeat "Alas, you are far to cunning for me to fool" Caster conceded. "Yes, I am plotting a story most unique, what am I plotting?" The question was rhetorical as the Famous Playwright went on to say "a scene most wonderful and magnificent, one that will set the stage for the acts to come." Caster now smiled "indeed I have outdone myself here in this one, while it is not one of my finest works what it will trigger will definitely be grand and spectacular, oh yes, we will discover the hero of this story soon enough" Shakespeare was caught up in it now, no longer paying any real attention to his Master. "Oh how exciting, will they be an all loving hero, boisterous and hearty? Will they be the silent one always watching from the shadows waiting to strike down any evil they see or perceive? The possibilities, they are but endless it is wonderful-"

Whatever else the Servant of Spells planned on saying was cut off as a hard and unforgiving fist collided with the Famous Playwright's face sending him sprawling onto the ground. "I wonder does he ever shut up?" Rider asked as he looked at the sprawled Caster before him and was tempted to kick his fellow Servant while he lay prone in the dirt. Heroism's Immortal Man seemed amused by Casster's current stated "careful there" he mocked "we wouldn't want your expensive clothes to get all filthy wouldn't we?" Rider asked snidely as he walked off satisfied with what he had just done.

Getting up Shakespeare dusted himself off no worse for wear though a little bit irritated that he had been interrupted so rudely and so brutishly at that, though upon further reflection Caster did believe it was a scene he could use. "Master" he addressed Shirou "why didn't you warn me?" He asked.

The Youth Saint was visibly amused with the whole situation, no out he enjoyed seeing Caster on the back foot for a change "I am a rather avid lover of your works" Shirou admitted with false sadness "and as much as I am ashamed to admit, I was just too caught up in your monologue to notice."

Shakespeare knew a half truth when he saw one, while Shirou Kotomine did enjoy some of his works there was no way he wouldn't have noticed Rider walking up past him to the Servant of Spells and delivering a killer right hook. Outwardly Caster did nothing to voice this instead opting to give a theatrical bow and say "I am honoured that one such as yourself can appreciate my work." Inwardly Caster was only confirming the fact that his master was one of the main villains of the story they were participating in " _well if I stay around the main villain then the hero is certain to appear._ " Caster make no mistake was still in agreement of his Master's goals to destroy all that is evil in humanity and rid the world of it's taint, however for the moment he was also intrigued as to whether or not the tragic Maid of Orleans would be able to recruit the hero in an attempt to stop his master. " _Yes goading this society of light into attempting to assault where the academy students are holed up will definitely provoke Saver into action or at least revealing himself_ " Caster noted. " _I need to learn more about why there are other Servant here, they are not with a Ruler so how are they here?_ "

Answers to these questions eluded Caster leaving the Famous Playwright a little perturbed, he could himself contrive various numerous way that they could be here, but all of those were linked to a grail war of some kind. " _Perhaps I am looking at this from the wrong way round_ " Caster mused. " _Perhaps they are here because Saver is, or have been sent to protect Saver_ " Shakespeare shook his head in denial " _that doesn't make any sense, who would have sent them? If A Servant classed as Saver was so weak why would he be of any use?_ " It was at this point the Servant of spells paused as he began to reconsider his train of thought " _unless Saver is only useful against evil aligned Servants and entities, then Saver would definitely need to have support._ " While for Caster this theory was a good one, he himself was not yet convinced " _Saver cannot command Servants nor can any but a class Ruler can summon them_ " he noted. " _I am sure that the current Ruler class did not send them in advance nor would she have thought to attempt to summon Servant's for herself, some people are too pure for their own good. So once again who or what has caused those Servants to be here?_ "

* * *

There was no mistaking or denying it to herself, she was in the foulest of moods. Being made a fool out of by two Servants one definitely and fellow Archer and the other possibly an Archer as well, the Chaste Huntress's pride was sorely bruised. At their mercy she was only able to give into their demands, or to be more precise the golden armoured Servant's demands. While Atalanta was no hunter of Artemis and did not blind herself and claim to hate all men, she was quite certain that the golden Servant definitely possessed most of the negative traits a man or woman could possibly have.

While the golden armoured Servant was the revolting one out of the two the Chaste Huntress found that she was more angered with how she had been outdone by the green bowman. One such as here who had received Artemis's blessing should not be outdone in a forest by traps above all things, not only was that frustrating but the way he nonchalantly did so irked her, it was as if she were not even someone he had to take seriously. Though unlike the golden Archer the green one seemed more willing to hill her quickly without a second though did help Atalanta calm herself down a bit.

What Archer was most angry at was herself, she had been helpless at their mercy, upon further reflection Archer saw that she should revise her opinion of the gold one. He may have seemed to be the type to 'have his way with her', but the gold Servant didn't seem the least bit interested in that.

What her golden counterpart had been interested in was information which he extorted from Archer in exchange for not destroying her. This made Atalanta grind her teeth at what she had been forced to reveal, not that she felt shame for it possibly ruining her current Master's plans but because of the way she had been viewed by the other two Servants of the Bow. From the way they had spoken it seemed that the Servants believed that she was a threat to the children at the Academy, Archer herself was impressed at this as the gold one didn't seem to be the type to care for others. The Chaste Huntress believed in saving and protecting children, despite everything she would not bring harm to them even if they were on verge of adulthood. More importantly there was an organisation or even worse a cult that was currently present here that sought to brainwash all of children on the island.

A subtle and soft noise from ahead snapped Archer out from here thoughts, there was the sound of a group of people attempting to sound subtle, As a Servant Atalanta's vision was able to pick up a white uniform, the one worn by the man her master had 'exorcised' and the rest of the cult he had been enslaved into being a part of. Moving in closer being undetectable to the naked human eye but probably not to a Servant who was well trained enough to know where to look Archer slunk forward to get a better view of what the members of the Society of light were in the motion of doing.

While they spoke in hushed whispers the Chaste Huntress heard every word they uttered and grew incensed to stop them in their tracks. These fiends for lack of a better word were playing to attempt to assault the Academy and convert all of the students there by making them 'see the light'. If Archer had not been in a foul mood and been practically spoiling for a fight she would have recalled that the other group of Servants were guarding the academy, but she didn't that fact slipped her mind as she moved to ambush them. Also if she had paid more attention Archer would have realised that she was being tailed, though that was debatable since the one tailing here was one of the very same servants that had made of fool of her earlier. To be more specific it was the green Servant who had been subtly tailing the Chaste Huntress to monitor her movements for the moment that is.

* * *

The Legendary Green Man turned his gaze at his counterpart, The Servant he had turned his attention to was not the servant known also as the Wrought Iron Hero but the Chaste Huntress, one of those ancient Greek Heroes who weren't all that heroic but were lauded as such in any case. In a way despite the fact that he Archer and Nameless would never truly be able get along with each other due to their own legends being far too similar the third incarnation of Robin Hood found that he did seem to have a slight distaste for Greek Heroes as a Heroic Spirit now that he reflected on it further.

" _The Society of light seems to making a move_ " Archer mentally informed Hakuno " _Give me the word and I can take them out on their way to the academy_ " Really the path from the Slifer Red Dorm to Duel Academy was longer than the others, most likely incentive to succeed and be promoted up to Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue. This Path was situated first next to a cliff overlooking the seaside and a forest, the perfect chance to drive the mindless fanatics off the edge of the cliff and drown while taking a sizable number of them out with his arrows. A few loosed arrows would do the job easily.

" _Be on guard for those other group of Servants_ " Hakuno mentally warned him " _I've asked Assassin to go to your location to warn you if any are coming your way, Archer (Nam_ _e_ _less) is on standby as well with Lancer_ " the former NPC informed the third incarnation of the Legendary Green Man.

It was a sound decision Archer could appreciate have only the Servants that had been seen so far present as to not let the other Servant get any more grasp of their real fighting strength. " _There is a slight complication if I were to take action though_ " The Servant of Bows replied to Hakuno deciding it best to tell the former NPC of Atalanta's presence " _I am not the only one lying in wait to ambush them_ " he informed Hakuno. " _It seems that this other faction of Servant's Archer is also waiting to spring an ambush on them, and from the look she has in her eyes I guess that it is personal for her._ "

There was silence from Hakuno for a few moments as the former NPC processed what he had just been told " _She is the only Servant that you see there correct?_ " Hakuno asked. As Archer was going to answer the victor of Moon Cell continued " _Do you believe that she is aware of your position?_ "

Archer scanned the area around him a few times before replying " _To the first question, no I do not see any of the other Servant reported with her around in the nearby vicinity nor can I detect them_ " he answered. Archer now looked at where his counterpart was staring intently at the members of the Society of Light and their progress and where she had positioned herself, it was the best place for an ambush here for archers and that was saying something since this was already perfect ambush territory. " _No she has yet to detect me Master_ " Archer replied " _Should I just observe?_ " he asked.

" _Atalanta_ " Hakuno spoke the Chaste Huntress's name " _her legend is a tragic one, since you know her identity what does the information from the throne_ _show_ _you about her intentions towards the Society of Light?_ " Hakuno asked. The Former NPC was playing it safe here and for good a reason. There was the off chance that one or two of the Chaste Huntress's comrades for lack of a better term may arrive to prevent her from massacring the Society of Light for some reason or another. Or that this was trap those other Servants had laid for Hakuno and his Servants to unintentionally spring.

Given that she had been recently trapped and interrogated for information that didn't seem likely however there was the chance, no it was a fact that Gilgamesh had yet to inform Hakuno of what they had learnt from the Chaste Huntress. More than likely Hakuno was doing something else with those kids the former NPC hung out with and therefore the King of Heroes had decided to wait until their Master was not occupied to inform him. Archer could fault the King of Heroes for that, but he also knew that having a close bond with Gilgamesh was very different than with most Servants.

" _If it is a trap then their Archer is not aware that she is bait and it is a well thought out one at that_ " Robin Hood III replied. " _The King of Heroes will inform you about it soon enough if he hasn't already_ " Arhcer stated " _Either way do I take out the Society of light or do I let their Archer do it?_ "

There was a brief pause before Hakuno replied " _Archer you are aware that they are just brainwashed?_ " he asked. " _Though I suppose we have no proper means of freeing them other than having a select few duel them into submission though Pegasus sama said that he and Kaiba sama deal with it._ "

Archer nodded before he noticed that his fellow Archer's teeth were being ground in frustration "w _ait I think one of here group is contacting her._ " Archer then saw that his fellow Servant of Bows took aim with her bow and fired a non lethal shot at a member of the Society of light pinning him to the ground. " _It seems that she has been ordered to take them alive_ " Archer informed Hakuno as the Chaste Huntress began to pin the members of the Society of Light that where present ensuring they could not escape. " _Should I pull out or stay to observe further?_ " the Legendary Green Man asked.

" _Pull out_ " came the former NPC's orders " _we cannot afford them on the off chance detecting you, Assassin will take over since he is undetectable, go scout elsewhere since this is not the full force of the Society of Light, there might be others also making their way to Duel_ Academy" Hakuno instructed. " _Also Archer they are planning an evacuation here so I would request that you keep a look out in case any of these other Servants attempt to interrupt that_ " this piece of info was troubling, but as a Servant and as the Legendary Green Man believed he could handle it more or less.

" _I understand_ " he replied to the former NPC " _I'll keep a look out while I am hunting for these other members of the Society of light_ " Archer informed Hakuno s he silently slipped out from where he had been hiding and quickly began to make his way back through the forest away from Atalanta.

* * *

Amakusa Shirou Tokisada the Youth Saint or as he was currently known to his his fellow allies as Shirou Kotomine sighed as he quickly made his way to the position the Archer he had contracted was at. While the previous Ruler was not adverse to casualties, these people repulsive as they are now were only hypnotised or more likely brainwashed to follow join this cult that called itself the Society of Light. Internally Shirou was conflicted about this, while killing all off them would be the easier path since it would allow him to bide his time and wait for Saver to finally be revealed. Despite this the Youth Saint of the opinion that was under the slight impression that perhaps Saver was observing his actions and gaining insight into Shirou's character by not dealing with these puppets and leaving them and their master be for the moment. That or Cater was having some fun as it were.

While Shirou like most humans was nicer on the outside than he was underneath the surface. The former Ruler Servant also was selfless and wished to free humanity from it's endless cycle of self destruction. In essence this wish single of his was pure since Shirou sought to gain happiness for all.

To achieve this end Shirou discovered that he needed to destroy Angra Mainyu which was all of the evils in the world. Initially The Youth Saint had sought to gain the Grail from the Grail Wars to accomplish this however Shirou learned of an alternative that did not require the sacrifice of heroes and others to defeat Angra Mainyu. At first he dismissed this as a flight of fancy, a manifestation of his own desperation revealing itself. However it due to Shirou's status as a Servant he still held a connection to the Throne of Heroes where he caught glimpses of this hero's rather tragic legend.

From what little he had of Saver's legend, Shirou had the utmost respect for the them, someone who has saved the world as many times as they did deserved to be recognised and known, yet not even the gender of this Saver was known. Tragic since saving the world is something that only modern day 'super heroes' who were a work of pure fiction did, yet there was one Heroic Spirit who could claim that. Though in Shirou's mind, a certain man known to humanity as 'Jesus Christ' definitely was the first to save all of humanity. But that was in an over zealous devotee of Christ's more than just biased opinion and this Saver was not the son of God otherwise Shirou Kotomine would not be daring to seek them out and request their aid nor would he be aligned with any of the current allies he had. Though Shirou on Beserker's part will fully admit it is only due to that particular strain of the Mad Enhancement Skill of Berserker more so than that heroic spirits actual legend. Also in regard to Saver, if the Saver he was searching for Shirou would know much, much more about them. In fact he would know their gender and not have to consistently wonder if Saver was male or female.

Finally white shaped bodies came into Shirou's view, while they were laying prone, the previous Ruler Servant could hear their beat of their hears if he focused for a bit. This pleased Shirou since he had requested that Archer hold off on killing those of the Society of Light who were present here.

The Chaste huntress had yet to reveal herself, no doubt waiting in a new position of advantage to attack any who came to interrupt Shirou as he performed his work. Internally Shirou gave a sigh as he looked at the members of the Society of Light, this many exorcisms in a single day was a little too much for the even for a veteran Executioner of Assembly of the 8th Sacrament to perform, but the Lord's work was never done. No rest for the wicked as it were and Shirou knew he too was wicked in spite of his best attempts not to be, not all he did can just be justified, but it could be forgiven.

Taking a deep breathe to clear his thoughts Shirou Kotomine linked his two Noble Phantasms, a regular Exorcism would not be strong enough for this many individuals at once so he had to rely on his Noble Phantasms to aid him in this endeavour. "I kill, I give life. I injure, I heal. There are none who escape from my hands. There are none who escape from my eyes. May it be so that you are shattered" Shirou began chanting the words to the Baptism Rite. Whether or not these members of the Society of Light had heard him Shirou did not know as he had closed his eyes to concentrate drowning out any and all distractions.. "I welcome the defeated, the aged. Surrender to me, learn from me, obey me. May you be at rest" these words once they were spoken caught the pinned humans attention, they would have in face been better served to have listened to the other several lines.

Some of them asked the ruler Class Servant what he was saying to or at them, Shirou paid them no mind as he continued. Soon they started hurling words and names at Shirou as a result of him ignoring them. IT did not matter the Youth Saint did not pause "Do not forget the song, do not forget the prayer, do not forget me. I relieve you of all burdens. May it be so that there is no deception." Their cries were now desperate, perhaps on some level did the power that had enslaved them to it's will realise that it was about to lose it's hold over them. "Retaliation unto forgiveness, betrayal unto belief, despair unto hope, darkness unto light, death unto life. May you rest in my hands." Their Cries grew even louder "Let there be mark of your sins. Eternal life is found only in death. Forgiveness is before you, and so my incarnation vows. May God have mercy of this soul -Kyrie eleison!"

With this there again was a blinding light, not the kind those who were being freed of the _light'_ _s_ control were used to but a more benign one, though the words that had been spoken could be argued as less than benign. Shirou himself found that reversing the positions of some of the words made more sense in adherence to Catholic and Christian teachings. Given that these were the words of the 8th Sacrament who believed that they were sinners doomed since they chose not to live the by the Lord's teachings. Since as some of his peers had said they chose to be the wolves among sheep.

Looking at the now still forms of the exorcised and now former members of the Society of Light, the Youth Saint sighed as he began moving them to the relative safety of his camp. It would be a pity they were there instead of being here and able to be caught and concerted by the Light once again.

* * *

Sartorius's eyes widened as he heard a most unwelcome and familiar sound "copter's" the soothsayer snarled. Just a few hours ago he had to pull back those of his _enlightened_ because of one group of them was captured and freed from the light's control. Not willing to risk another fiasco like his first one Sartorius had ordered the remainder of his converts to make a full scale withdrawal. Even then his forces were not able to retreat unmolested as the forest and even the burned parts they had gone through seemed to be riddled with even more traps than it had been on their previous attempt.

What was indeed fortunate was that none of his followers had been too far towards the academy so only a very small number of them had been caught in the death traps that were in place, specifically for them. So in contrast to his previous attempt it was not a total loss for his and the Light's part.

Now however it seemed that any hope he had for achieving his plans was being ripped from right under his feet, this was starting to have a very bad effect of Sartorius's reasoning though the _Light_ itself also was guilty in regards to that. "Damn it all" Sartorius spat as he got up and marched over to where his followers were waiting for him "this cannot stand" he declared. "Those foul beings who seek to prevent the Light from shining upon the whole world are attempting to rip our victory from us" while his speech was not very motivational, Do keep in mind that the members of the society of Light like Sartorius were a bunch of brainwashed fanatics who didn't need to be told much to get them motivated. It was one of the reasons that the Light chose to have them as fanatics and erode most of their personality in the first place. "Do not let them hinder the Light, they cannot stop us."

On cue as if Sartorius had just given the most motivational speech this world would ever hear the members of the Society of Light erupted into a roar "yes master Sartorius" they chorused. If those who had been defeated or killed had been present when this occurred it might have been a rather intimidating wall of noise that may have made many reconsider facing them. However with their numbers sorely depleted and at less than a third of their full strength the Society of Light looked more like an angry mob than an invincible army that could crush any who stood in their way. Though an angry mob was still very much a threat so it would be wise not to underestimate them. "Master Sartorius! For the Light!" they chanted as they began rushing out towards Duel Academy in the hopes that they would reach it and convert as many students as possible to increase the _Light's_ power.

The 'D' stood there through it all, more amused than anything else "what a bunch of idiots" he murmured looking at their backs. While the current top duellist could appreciate how much they had grown to worship the Light of Destruction in the end they and even Sartorius himself were only being controlled by it. It was only him the 'D' was one who truly worshipped the Light for what it actually was and that was only because of the power it granted him. Though in the soothsayer's case it was more akin to being chosen as it's vessel rather than just a mindless puppet who's strings it pulled.

"I suppose I should move along as well" the 'D' mused once a few minutes had passed as he began to make his way to the main building of Duel Academy. "Seto Kaiba and Masimillion Pegasus can interfere all they want, they are nothing compared to the Light of Destruction, Sartorius has seemed to of forgotten this fact."

Unknown to him a Caster the man who had orchestrated this whole event smiled to himself as things were about to pick up the pace. " _Will the Light Conquer or will it in turn be conquered?_ " The Famous Playwright asked himself and chuckled at the answer he came up with. Such things drew suspicion from his fellow Servants but that was something Shakespeare was rather inclined to simply deal with. After all his master would thank him if it revealed Saver's identity, though he would have to suffer Archer making attempts on his life but then again, as long as Caster's Master was safe, so was he,

* * *

 **Yeah this is more of an actual interlude than a chapter so sorry for not having more of Hakuno in it, I just needed to set the scene for the next chapter because I needed to step things up and bring the Society of Light arc to a close and get on with the Shirou Kotomine arc which will I am already working on as to the plot of it.**

 **Anyway I noticed that some of the people who reviewed I didn't respond to their questions in PM so I might as well answer a few here**

 **-** _Truthfully I initially when I started this fic I hadn't planned on adding Heroic Spirits as cards to anyone other than Hakuno's deck however when I began writing that whole event with Pegausu I saw it as an opportunity to use the cards I had made for several Servants which I never got around to having in Hakuno's decks. Please not I made all of Hakuno's deck except for Jack back before I made this fic Jack's cards I made in Jan last year in 2016. Also I haven't really played Grand Order since my phone isn't good enough to run it and I am not in America, but I might be able to incorporate you idea later in another arc once I have finished with this. Still it is a great idea._

 **Ramax Viscurio-** _I think dragonma45k gave a pretty good answer to your question even though it was short. As to why the card were powerful, I couldn't really justify making them lower I mean these are Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms we are talking about, they are the one's who slay monsters. And monsters is the premise of the Yu Gi Oh as they are called Duel Monsters and are monsters. As such I felt I needed to represent them in a way that didn't discredit their status as Heroic Spirit and Servants as I tried to incorporate their abilities as Servants and their Noble Phantasms into the Card system which wasn't easy to do._

 _As fore Shirou Kotomine I had him arrive there to start preparing, he is waiting more or less for Saver to reveal himself and so that he doesn't antagonise Saver He doesn't know he has antagonised Hakuno nor does he know that Haknuo is Saver though at the moment Hakuno isn't saver as he hasn't ascended to the throne of heroes yet._

 **King of Fans** \- _I hadn't planned on it, maybe later, need an actual reason to justify putting Saber into this fic other than to humour Gilgamesh since that was what started the story in general_

 **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I will try to get the next one out sooner as I believe I have found my drive for writing currently, though on that note I will state that cricket season s coming up so work will increase where I am so it might slow down in about a 2 months so I will try to update a lot faster now. Also if you have any feedback or suggestions you would like to share please feel free to review or PM me though as always I would prefer it if you review as it makes it easerto sort and reference that when when I am writing the chapter. Anyway until next time.**


	29. Chapter 28: Rising Tension

**Another chapter out, this time within a month! Yeah I was ableto get this one out 14 deays after the last, hopefully it'll last. Anyway I would like to thank Gundam-Knight-Chris, Mr. Haziq, bowser3000000, warrior of six blades and FateLover for there Reviews it helps to know people like my fic. Anyway better get this out before since for me there is only about 3.5 hours until l it i15days after I last updated. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scne now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding _Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face._

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging _Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon._

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastoin is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _What is love? Its when your eyes start following someone, and you look for them if they're not around. You get excited thinking you might run into him when you're putting your shoes on in the morning. And when you don't it's a little disappointing. But then you pass by him and that makes you happy for the rest of the day. It feels like you can handle anything. Seeing him is enough to make you happy._ " -Takasaki Misaki, Koi to Uso

* * *

Rider of the Red glanced sideways at Lancer of the Black, while on the outside Rider appeared to be a restless and a little irritate, inwardly was a very different story. Heroism's Immortal Man was somewhat enraged at how his contract had been transferred to Shirou and how despite his bravado, Achilles himself was powerless to change this fact, unlike the Chaste Huntress who reluctantly went along with it, that was in Rider's opinion at least. " _If Lancer were not here or if he were more favourably taken out I would be able to easily defeat that scoundrel_ " Rider mused as he paced around like a caged animal. " _The problem is that unless that other Lancer Servant reveals himself once more, I will not be able to get within striking distance._ " To Rider, Semiramis, the world's oldest poisoner was not much of a threat to his goal outside of her moving fortress, in it was a different story.

Rider did not believe that he would be defeated by a Servant such as Semiramis but Assassin could buy her master the precious moments needed to call for aid or to escape. The knowledge of Assassin's Noble Phantasm only increased Achilles's awareness to the fact that if he were to attempt to strike at Shirou Kotomine he would have to make a move soon. Once again Achilles found himself glancing at Lancer, who was one of the biggest, if not the biggest obstacle to that idea. Rider was not sure if he would be able to defeat Lancer since like Assassin, he could harm him easily enough.

"You are growing more restless Rider" Lancer stated, no doubt having been able to noticed when his fellow Servant had been glancing at him. "While it is understandable that you are restless after facing the foe you did earlier on, you should try to remain calm and patient for the time being."

If Lancer were anyone else, Achilles would have punched flat straight between the eyes, and then probably gutted them with is his spear for good measure. It was a stroke of misfortune that the person receiving that spear would be Karna who was almost as durable as Rider himself was, along with being more powerful a Servant. "Of course I am restless" Rider replied to his fellow red Servant "sitting around doing nothing but wait isn't something I do unless there is a battle to be fought and the commander and I do not agree." Heroism's Immortal Man supplied his his fellow demigod.

"Your relationship with Agamemnon, is not wholly different to your one with our current master" Karna observed. "Though the friction is more on your half in this case than with your fellow Greek" the Hero of Charity noted, his words causing Rider of the Red to seethe, though not by design.

Grasping a hold of his irritation Rider forced it to simmer out cooling his nerves for the moment. "You are just too kind hearted for any world to handle Lancer" he commented, referring to Karna's personality and his Legend "most in the Mahabharata do not come off looking well and there are only a few that do not prove to be just as bad as the enemies they faced." If Rider was attempting to gain a rise out of Lancer then he was failing, a good thing for Achilles that, that wasn't the case. "I don't think I could accept even half of the things that you tolerated from the your god's there."

Lancer shrugged "in my opinion the deities that I venerated in life are more benevolent than the ones you did" this earned the Son of Suryia a grunt signalling Rider's agreement "I could say for certain that none among them would feel ashamed when if I were to skin myself at their request."

"You got that right, none of them would repent for anything they did" Achilles agreed, perhaps bitter over Apollo aiding Paris in shooting him in his ankle. "Still I still don't understand how your demigod's are conceived, how did any of your deities get demigods id they didn't sleep with mortals?"

This gave Karna food for thought as he reflected long and hard on the words that Archer had just spoken to him "The method's vary and are confusing if you were to learn of them one after the other" Lancer finally answered "think of those like myself more as blessings and gifts if you want to."

Upon hearing this Rider resisted the urge to snort, instead only scoffing "well perhaps Zeus should take a leaf out of their books." he joked making a reference to how many demigod's Zeus had sired and the many legends surrounding his various gods demigods and gods born from his infidelity. It was then that Lancer noticed something that he believed he should have seen earlier.. Perhaps it was due to how this particular Servant would vanish from time to time, obviously to perform some nefarious act or another that Rier only now noticed his absence. "Lancer, where is Caster?" he asked.

* * *

Despite the fact that it was getting late and that there was an organisation with an ambition to dominate the entire world or even more than that on the loose Caster of the Red found himself happily whistling a tune he enjoyed and may or may not have composed on the spot. In his hand was a deck of cards courtesy of the first person his master had freed from the grip of the nefarious light. Shakespeare had briefly contemplated taking the Duel Disk with him however the Servant of Spells had decided that he would refrain from doing so, since the cards on their own were inspiration enough.

"Oh what wonders await, the fate that await thee with these cards, monsters of legend are within my grasp, I see them before me a conjuration of my mind. The untapped power that lies within how extraordinary, relics from the ancient world brought to life before my eyes, I cannot avert my gaze."

Before the Famous Playwright could continue there was a hesitant clapping as a one of the members of the Society of Light stepped out "I'm not sure if I am supposed to clap or what?" It pleased Caster greatly that he had an audience, act's were pointless if only he was the one to enjoy them.

However, Caster did admit he was not really enough to give his work credit, not being a gifted actor since none of his allies seemed to be able to appreciate his work, not even his master Shirou Kotomine, or perhaps it was because it was Shakespeare himself reciting it that they couldn't enjoy it.

"What is this that comes before thee?" the Famous Playwright asked, though it was rhetorical since Caster was about to answer it himself. "A tragic villain deceived and controlled into wearing the robes of light that is not pure nor good, which masquerades as thy saviour but is actually thy doom?"

It seemed that flew over the member of the Society of Light's head, so Shakespeare decided to continue his speech as he reached into the deck in his hand and drew a card at random "What luck? What fate? What evil fortune befalls you my dear tragedy?" The Servant of Spells asked as he flipped the card and revealed it to his victim. "The die has been cast, yours is to be a tribute to the dammed" Caster declared as he now took out his book and flipped through the pages before shutting it. "Behold the hand that fate, has dealt thee, thy doom is thy sword and thy fate has been shattered."

At first nothing happened leaving the member of the Society of Light confused until he felt strange hands grip him him. Looking to the side he screamed as holding onto his arm was a mummified corpse from the card that appeared ready to begin the process for mummification on him. The noise became muffled as the member of the Society of Light was wrapped tightly in bandages leaving his mouth close to shut. Thrashing around the body was placed into a casket before the other mummy disappeared leaving only a sodden mannequin in the place where it had been a few moments ago.

Seeing the performance End Caster threw his hands up in the air and declared "what a fitting part to an act. I should use this to write a new play where in the second act the protagonist is trapped and buried alive much in a situation like that where he will have to use all of his wits and cunning to escape, it will magnificent." The Servant of Spells now turned around with an elaborate twirl before he gave a bow to to an invisible audience. "I hope you all enjoyed watching myself seek and gain inspiration for my work today, I also hope you too all feel inspired from what you learned here today." With this said Caster stood up "However what will I learn next, am I sooner to finding the protagonist of this story, will I find instead a member of the supporting cast, so many question and so many answers, with that I bid you a due." With this Caster took his astral form and vanished.

* * *

If circumstances were different and if he possessed even less than a hundredth of the nerves that he did today, Maximillion Pegasus would have felt a cold sweat on his brow from that spine tingling performance Kaiba had successfully evacuated the first set of students with his 'Kaiba copters' that the Duellist had called in from Domino City. It paid to have more money that you could poke a stick at so some the first years and the less responsible students had been evacuated safely. "I'm not sure which is more disturbing Kaiba boy" Pegasus began after the live video feed ended. "The fact that the great Shakespeare would do something like that, or the fact that this seems to have become a common occurrence in my time at Duel Academy" the creator of the modern Duel Monster system stated. No doubt he was referencing everything else he had seen since being acting Chancellor.

"I think any individual who can replicate the image on a card and have it perform any action they wanted is far more disturbing than the fact that the security surveillance I set up in Duel Academy does what I designed it to" Seto Kaiba replied, he too was a bit taken aback with the whole thing.

Right now Pegasus was indeed feeling the absence of the Millennium Eye more than ever, at least with that, he would be able to tell how dangerous a trap that was. As he was now Pegasus could only speculate, which was something he was still good at, but a Millennium Item wouldn't hurt. "Fifteen minutes until we are able to send the next group off" Pegasus noted, Kaiba had smartly ensured that those copters of his will only be coming in groups to avoid any chaos of there being too many to land, Pegasus could also congratulate him on the rotation system he had, going, it took about fifteen minute to get the group evacuated and each group of 'Kaiba copters' would be arriving within thirty minutes of each other. Pegasus then tapped a few buttons on the keyboard to bring several other camera's into full focus "however it seems that Sartorius has wizened up to our plot."

The screen displayed footage from several different camera's across the paths and into the forest around Duel Academy, in the footage were figures dressed in white attire making a beeline for the academy, some were rushing and some were not. "They will arrive here in about twenty to twenty five minutes at best" Kaiba noted "however they have no means of entering the building." The second best Duellist and Rival of Yugi Moto paused now as he thought on it further "however it might start to cause panic with the Students so we will have to have more personnel there to handle them during that." Kaiba now walked up and towards the door of the Chancellor's office. "I'll tell the security detail to handle them" Kaiba stated as he fished out his phone from his pocket and began to dial the number to connect him to the security staff of the Academy and those Pegasus had brought with along. "It's me" Kaiba spoke his voice stern and commanding as most usually thought he sounded "I am authorising all security staff are to make use of their firearms, make sure any of those members of this Society of Light are unable to enter the building, kill them if you must" he ordered.

There was a long pause as what Kaiba had just authorised sunk into the people on the other end of the line. "Yes" Kaiba replied to a question that Pegasus couldn't here but could easily presume "I am telling you to take drastic measures" Seto informed them. "This is serious, as you we are dealing an evil organisation with aspirations for world domination that we are up against, we are not going to play by their rules as that is how they win" Kaiba stated. Taking in a long breath he then added "we will deal with it as if they are an actual threat to the student's well being an eliminate them."

"That seems rather harsh of you Kaiba boy" Pegasus noted, the usual casualness in his tone not there "but I'm afraid to say you're not incorrect, we shouldn't play by Sartorius's rules otherwise we will endanger the students." Giving a tired sigh the creator of the modern Duel Monster system hung his head low, his long white hair masking his facial expression, but one didn't need to see that to know Pegasus was tired. "What is a concern is if anyone will return to Duel Academy after a this crisis and the one after simmers down?" Pegasus was referring to Sartorius and the Red Faction.

"Hopefully" Kaiba replied "though I am more concerned that such an event occurring here will only make more children want enrol here." Given the incident with the Shadow Rider's both Pegasus and Kaiba were not sure why there were so many first years in this batch. "Though I have a feeling that no matter what occurs here, unless we ourselves take it back to the mainland no one will learn of it" Kaiba noted. He had chosen a remote island to keep Duel Academy away from outside influence, however it seemed such a remote location may motivate the likes of Sartorius to come here.

Pegasus mused on the two things that Kaiba had just spoken aloud "the latter is more desirable than the former in some cases, since it speaks better of today's youth" the creator of the modern Duel Monster system noted. "However both are eye opening in regards to other things that leave either answer as no better than the other." Pegasus now looked up his one eye firm "That however is not our problem yet, we have a whole list of other problems to deal with before that, like after we deal with the Society of Light. What is the Red Faction as the Maid of Orleans called them going to do?"

"Most likely try to find this Saver, then either persuade him or force him to join them, then complete whatever they needed him for and then probably kill Saver" Kaiba replied in a blunt matter of fact manner. "Hopefully it's not Kishinami who they are looking for" he added as and afterthought.

The two of them had suspicions as to this Saver's the moment Ruler had described what she knew of him, from what Hakuno had told them, what little they had been told, the Ra Yellow may be the person the Red Faction was searching for. "It can't be Kishinami boy" Pegasus stated "he's alive."

While they could say that, neither Pegasus nor Kaiba was certain if the Red Faction upon suspecting Hakuno was Saver, that they would kill him and then try to Summon him as a Heroic Spirit. Though the two of them were not sure if Hakuno would become a Heroic Spirit either in the first place.

It seemed that in the process of running the likely scenarios that could happen, enough time had passed that the next group of 'Kaiba copters' had arrived. "Well" Kaiba began "I'll go and assist in evacuating the next lot of students" he said walking out of the door. "It seems they are a little ahead of schedule, which is good." It was good because now Kaiba could hurry the evacuation and get this group off the island before the Society of Light reached the academy "hopefully this will go more smoothly than the first one" Kaiba said silently as he exited leaving Pegasus alone in the office.

Pegasus would have helped with moving the students and organising them however they had already done that so the Students and Staff merely had to wait in an orderly fashion. It was a good thing that Kaiba had brought a means to keep them busy and settle the tense nerves during the wait. It was right after this thought Pegasus couldn't help but find himself sighing is resignation. "My intuition tells me that once the students and staff are evacuated this whole situation will turn even more complex not to mention deadly" he mused thinking back to to the days when he was in possession of the Millennium Eye. "No" Pegasus said out load "even if I were to possess it, I am not certain if even the Millennium eye could help me" the Creator of the modern Duel Monster system noted. "I need to be able to keep a step or several ahead of the Red Faction and that is where I am lost."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance there if you needed and item that could help you stay ahead of those other Servant" a new voice spoke. Pegasus spun around in his chair to see one of Hakuno's Duel Spirits or to be more exact Heroic Spirits standing there beside him with a blank expression.

What the creator of the modern Duel Monster system saw was that he had seen this once with Hakuno "You are one of Kishinami boy's Servants" Pegasus said receiving a nod "you also were with him when he began to make cards for that girl who seems to be the Jack the Ripper" he also recalled.

Not one to waste time the small short and child sized heroic spirit spoke, in a voice that more befitted an old man than of the child he seemed to be. "You are thinking back on an item that you once had that could help you in dealing with the Red Faction" he state "I might be able to recreated it."

Hearing this Pegasus sadly shook his head "I'm afraid I it wouldn't be of much use against Heroic Spirits of any calibre" he informed the childlike Servant. "On humans and even monsters the Millennium Eye would be useful, up against Heroes out of Legend as they are now" Pegasus trailed off.

"As a mystic code, it may not be able to aid you but what if I were to recreate it as a Noble Phantasm?" the Heroic Spirit, one whom Pegasus had no doubts in his mind was Caster offered. "As a Noble Phantasm it would be much more powerful and it's effect would be much stronger as a result"

Once again Pegasus shook his head in refusal "the Millennium Eye while a powerful Millennium item should not be replicated, even if it's replica is stronger" he informed Caster "it possessed many powers but it never truly performed what it was made to do which was grant wishes" he stated.

"Ah" the Heroic Spirit replied in an approving tone "I see, as a Noble Phantasm which are not bound by the same rules as the originals, so as one this Millennium Eye may be able to grant wishes but at a terrible cost, you wish to avoid such a ting from coming to exist, I can respect that" he stated.

At this Pegasus gave a sad smile "I willingly gave up on that wish and I do no truly desire to test how strong the temptation I may still harbour for it is" he informed the Servant of Spells. "However" Pegasus added "I can appreciate the thought and the gesture greatly" he stated to Caster Servant.

The small child shaped Servant rested his hand on his chin lost in thought for a few moments. "If you so desire I could work around that problem" he offered "my own abilities are more than capable of recreating something like your Millennium Eye without the threat of a wish granting effect."

Pegasus did pause at this, as the temptation to accept was great, still he would rather not risk the creation of an additional Millennium Item/ Such power was dangerous in the wrong hands and Pegasus himself had no intention of living forever either. "I still think I will refuse" he answered politely.

"If that is your decision I can accept that" Caster replied nodding, Pegasus could not tell if the Heroic Spirit before his was disappointed or impressed since the Servant of Spells remained unreadable. However it was clear from the start that the creator of the modern Duel Monster system was in fact being judged by the seemingly mature childlike Heroic Spirit. "It may or may not be the correct choice but it is the one you've chosen" the Servant repeated his words from before just worded differently, after that he quickly faded into motes of light vanishing from the Chancellors office.

This left Pegasus alone to his thoughts, though in regards to Caster's offer Pegasus was sure that he had made the right decision. "I'm afraid I am never going to truly get used to people appearing out of thin air and then vanishing into it" Pegasus admitted with tired sigh as he look out the window.

* * *

Emiya the Wrought Iron Hero looked on surprised at the news Gilgamesh of all people had relayed to him. "Whilst I find it surprising that goldie went and kept his word by letting the Chaste Huntress depart, the part in regards to the Berserker they have in reserve is rather terrifying." Personally Archer reckoned that if he were to ever face the great Heracles in a Grail War that the son of Zeus would be more terrifying, this Berserker, Spartacus seemed to be close second. Archer doubted that his shield Rho Ais would be able to defend against something like that if the worst came to worst.

No doubt the King of Heroes had gone to Hakuno or had informed him of this development and what it could possibly mean for them. It was a good thing then that the Academy was being evacuated then, because if the Red Faction's Berserker were to come here the island might be destroyed as a result of the battle. Which would probably leave the owner, Seto Kaiba as the man was named rather upset. Or since Kaiba seemed to be ridiculously rich in the Counter Guardian's own opinion, perhaps the man would bee unfazed and just have Duel Academy and the Island rebuilt from scratch.

He definitely seemed to have more than enough money to pull such an act off without much trouble. On a side and more unrelated note Arhcer drew some similarities between Seto Kaiba and Bruce Wayne and began to wonder if the former dressed up in a costume and fought crime like the latter. Both were orphans, both owned large companies that had far too much money and influence. Both seemed to have better things to do than run those companies, though Archer had learned that in the recent years Kaiba had actually spent more time on his company than the Duellist had used to.

Arhcer realised that perhaps he was just reading into it a little too much since he had too much free time on his hands. " _I need to go patrol, that way I can use it as an excuse to scout out the Red Faction and kill any of the Society of Light that I come across_ " Archer said to himself. The Servant of Bows suspected that Rule Breaker might free the controlled members, though they wouldn't bee too pleased that he had to stab them to free them from the _Light's_ control. Such things had never mattered to the Counter Gaurdian so he shrugged at the thought as he prepared to go and patrol for a bit.

It was then that an unwelcome distraction came from a rather squeaky and irritating voice "oh no, I though I avoided the gold one but now I've run into the Red one." There before him where it should not have been was Ojama Yellow, the little mutant looked quite terrified for a very good reason.

A rather wicked smirk came to Archer as he looked down on the terrified little mutant "hey there little guy" he greeted Ojama Yellow. "I've got a fun game we can play" he suggested referring to how Gilgamesh, Robin Hood and himself had made sport of hunting the Ojamas when they were seen.

"No" the little creature shrieked as it suspected what Emiya was referring to "no, please don't my little Ojama legs cannot take any more running" it pleaded, only increasing Arhcer's desire to wipe it from the face of this earth he was on. "Please don't shoot at me with arrows or any other things."

The smirk on Archer's face never left it as he nodded "okay then" the Servant of the Sword answered Ojama Yellow "I wont shoot at you with arrows or other things" hope returned to Ojama Yellows face as it began to leap around for joy and squealing it's high pitched voice only making it sound worse. The Wrought Iron Hero found himself chuckling at all of this as he traced Kanshou and Byakuya into his hands "no" he spoke catching the Ojama's attention "I'll only throw my swords at you instead." Ojama Yellow's scream should have been enough to shatter all of the glass around them.

After scarring off the annoying little mutant archer thought back to how they should deal with the Red Faction "I should share some of these concerns with Hakuno" he thought, though the reason he hadn't at the moment was due to the former NPC being occupied with the whole evacuation thing,

* * *

Finally after what had seemed an age Tamamo no Mae stopped quivering in rage "first that other little girl gets close to Goshujin sama, then another one comes along and not too long after that there is a third one" she muttered in a way that was completely unbecoming of a Heroic Spirit. "Why must Goshujin sama be so popular with the ladies" the Servant of Spells wailed. "Goshujin sama, should be mine" Caster stated "I didn't want to share him with anyone least of all that golden fool. While most would tell her to get over it, caster was truly upset by this fact was on the verge of ears.

"There, there" a new voice spoke as the Hound of Ulster walked up behind her with a grin on his face "you should be proud that a man as great as him fell for you, I mean he doesn't really need to do anything other than be himself and women fall for him left and right" the Servant of Lances joked in a friendly manner. "Well at least with the last few which you mentioned it is more of a little sister and older brother relationship, so there isn't too much to worry about rivals in love in that sense" Lancer informed her. "I mean it's not like Master can do anything about the attention he receives."

Caster turned to glare at the demigod "you're wrong" she snapped at her fellow Servant "you should no better than most. Little girls grow up and sometimes the brother figure they grow up loving, that love become more, it happens all the time in what is called anime in this era" she stated firmly.

Lancer looked at the Servant of Spells as if the Divine Spirit masquerading as a Heroic Spirit had lost her mind. "You know in actual practice if you grow up loving and caring for a friend from their childhood as a sibling, that kind of affections stays like that unless the two of you separate for a suitable amount of time. Only then they will they begin to get confused about their feelings." The argument that Culann's Savage Hound put forth was a strong and believable one, it also was founded that the real world and anime were two very separate and that she should stop overeating a bit.

Unfortunately for the Irish Legend the Servant of Spells had never been one to be reasonable "Don't you get it, Goshujin sama is not like you" Caster argued leaving Lancer confused as to her thought pattern and as to where she had been able to pull such an argument from, unknown to Caster Lancer prayed that it wasn't from her rear end. "Goshujin sama won't sleep with every woman he meets as his values are different." That would have been a low blow if it had not been seen by Lancer as a sign of his divine virility, sleeping with that many women was more of a compliment to him. "Unlike you Goshujin sama cares about the feelings of others, if they were to develop feelings of the romantic nature, he wouldn't know how to refuse them since Goshujin samais is too king and pure hearted." Lancer could agree with that Hakuno was too kind at times, but he let Caster rant on. "As such I cannot let their feelings for him develop and cut them off in the earrly stages otherwise I get Rivals like that ridiculous Saber. Let's not forget the other Lancer who's singing you cannot appreciate and the Sakura Five not to mention BB!" Caster finished listing all of her rivals as it were.

"I think you forgot to add in the actual Sakura there or her NPC in Moon Cell" Lancer added. Truthfully when he looked at the women Hakuno seemed to attract, they were all sorts of crazy with Nero being the least. That was something considering she was allegedly an insane Roman Emperor. The Saying did go 'you never sleep with crazy' Lancer was not sure if that was the correct, but the message was the same, as such he felt a pang of sympathy to Hakuno for that particular dilemma that the former NPC was in. Now while Cu Chulainn was not the best at giving romantic advice, he was by far not the worst either "you know" Lancer began "if you really wanted Master's attention as much as you are claiming you do." Lancer now paused looking to see if he had the Servant of Spell's attention "you could always try a different approach than the one who have take thus far."

Tamamo no Mae stared at the Unrivalled hound of Ulster intently "are you suggesting that I get more aggressive in vying for his attention?" Her question was sound since Caster's train of thought was that if her current efforts did not work she should redouble it several fold so she could succeed.

The Servant of Lances shook his head "no" Lancer replied his tone far more serious than it was before. "If you are serious about this, then it requires you to do something that you are not used to doing." Culann's Savage hound now stared back at Caster with full force "you could try to gain his attention by ceasing your current attempts and withdrawing for the time being." Seeing Caster look confused at this Lancer sighed since he figured that now he would have to spell it out for her. "You harassment of Hakuno for lack of a better word and your fihgt's with Saber when the two of you vie for his attention has become quite commonplace for our Master" the Servant of Lances explained "As such if you were to stop doing that, Hakuno would noticed and then our Master would grow concerned if you were not being yourself and since he care Master would come to check on you."

In essence Lancer was suggesting to take advantage of how kind and compassionate Hakuno could be. Caster guessed as much "I am not sure" she replied looking thoughtful "while I will admit that it is a good idea, Goshujin sama, taking advantage of him like that may make the victory hollow."

"Hey" Lancer spoke "I'm not suggesting that you go and give Hakuno an extra headache right this minute" he informed the Servant of Spells. "It would be much less stressful and safer if you were to do as I suggest when we are not in a potential crisis like we might in a few days or even hours."

Caster nodded in understanding "yes, that makes much more sense, better for it to happen when it is more safe for Goshujin sama and myself, don't want anyone interrupting us at a crucial and touching moment after all." After she said this Caster begun to chuckle in a rather ominous manner.

This reaction greatly amused the Servant of Lances however he also felt immense pity for Hakuno, none of the women who had fallen for him were sane and several of them were evil, Caster especially. " _Well at least I'm not in his shoes_ " Lancer told himself " _I'd have run away much further then.._ " Seeing how Caster was engrossed in planning 'recreational' activities Lancer let his thoughts turn towards the Red Faction. " _So I'm going to be going up against Achilles_ " he said to himself, the prospect excited the Hound of Ulster.. The first bout was interrupted hopefully the second would not be.

Turning to see that Tamamo no Mae was still in her fit of devious and illicit thoughts Lancer shook his head at the display. "Caster you have serious have issues" Lancer commented having not a shred of doubt as to the thoughts that the Servant of Spells was murmuring between her perverted and disturbing chuckles. It was clear to the Servant of Lances that Caster had not even noticed that he had addressed her, once again Lancer shook his head "A maiden in love" he sighed "though could one ever call the Caster before me a maiden?" the Servant of Lances asked no one in particular.

Fortunately for the Unrivalled Hound of Ulster, Caster was still so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a thing that he had just said. "You know having fantasies of the one you love is good an all" Lancer commented "but you shouldn't become so wrapped up in the fantasy that your guard is let down is a fatal mistake for a Servant." Still there was no response from Caster but her dark chuckles "come on" Lancer snarled "if you're like this then I can't in good faith leave you alone since one of those other Servants from the red Faction might just come and take you out or get passed you." The urge to threaten Caster at the tip of his cursed spear was tempting however Lancer calmed himself down, there were other way to get the fox maiden's attention. "I think if you keep laughing like that Hakuno might just decide to avoid you" Culann's Savage Hound informed her.

This got caster's attention immediately, Lancer had no real desire to use this method however he had no real desire not to use it either. "What?" The Servant of Spells managed to stammered, it seemed that she had only been snapped out of her state at the mentioning of their mutual Master's name.

A wicked grin found it's way onto Cú Chulainn's face "like I said" he teased the Servant of Spells. "If you go around laughing like that one of those Servants from the Red faction might happen by where you are and decide to take you out, while your attention is focused on those 'recreational activities' that you had planned." Well for Lancer at least sticking around to get caster's attention and ensure she was not wrapped up in her fantasies seemed to pay off. "I mean if you are killed how do you think Hakuno will take it?" Lancer asked "I mean a person as gentle and kind as he is?"

The reaction that Tamamo no Mae gave was priceless, it seemed that she did fit the 'pure maiden' category at least in this sense "What? how can you say something like that?" Caster demanded, though the servant of Lances behaved as if that question was a rhetorical one and did not answer it. Waving her hands in the air at a frantic speed she rushed back and forth in a rather amusing way as she began to ramble. "If I were killed, how will Goshujin sama use my card, what will happen, I don't want to be sent back to the throne of heroes, I'll lose my love of Goshujin sama then" she cried.

Despite his best efforts, Caster's antics managed to make the Hound of Ulster burst into laughter. "Don't worry" Cú Chulainn's face attempted to console the servant of Spells in between his laughter. "I'm pretty sure that our Master will use a command seal to save you if he has to, that or backup would arrive just in time." Tamamo no Mae's antics didn't decrease and only increased. Finally no longer being able to hold it in Lancer began laughing even harder than before, Caster when she was not in a position of absolute power was definitely a fun one to that he could tease easily.

* * *

Not too far away from where those two were another Servant of Lances watched that interaction and felt the oncomings of a headache "I'm pretty sure I should just forget what I saw" Elizabeth Báthory said to herself raising a clawed hand to her forehead, delicately rubbing it as if she had the oncomings of a rather bad headache. "Though if Caster is going to make her move on Piggy then I should as well, cant be left behind since the other's seem to hold an advantage over me" the Dragon's Daughter noted, also recalling that Hakuno was aware of Caster's and Saber's feeling for him.

"I hope you're not planning anything untoward, Countess Dracula" a deep male voice behind the Elizabeth spoke. This caused the Blood Countess to jump up in surprise a little at how someone was able to get right up behind her without her being able to sense their presence as they approached.

There really was only one Servant who had the capability of being able to do such a feat, well now two since there seemed to be another one who joined Hakuno recently. "Assassin" Elizabeth replied staring at Li Shuwen, the man who beckons with the Demon fist. "I definitely wasn't planning anything" the Lancer lied "I totally wasn't planning on holding a concert to impress the Piggy so that he would notice me more." Truthfully she had been thrilled that her card had been used in the duel against Atticus but there the Dragon's Daughter didn't really have time to sing, more like screech.

The Demon fist Master's stern and unreadable visage remained the same "you are a poor liar, Lancer" he informed Elizabeth in a blunt manner "perhaps I would have believed you if you had not waved your hands about in a similar way that caster is doing over there" Assassin pointed out to her.

Lancer turned to where the Hound of Ulster was now chuckling at the antics of the Frantic Caster and felt a little ashamed that her behaviour had supposedly mirrored that of the Servant of Spells. "I really need to get better at lying" Lancer note as she sweat dropped at the sight that was before her.

"If you think that is bad, then you should see the Caster that the Red Faction has in their ranks" Li Shuwen commented in the same tone as before. Seeing that he now had the Dragon Daughter's attention he opted to elaborate her "He seems to be very cunning and is rather theatrical in my own opinion." That said Assassin was not really one to care for theatrics and did not view unnecessary moves that well. "He seems to believe that if he searches for the protagonist of the story that he claims to be a part of he, will be able to find, the Saver Servant that the Red faction is looking for."

At this new piece of information Elizabeth could only blink at first, she also felt a pang of jealously at how high Assassin's presence Concealment was that he had a whole new skill to define it. If she had that skill, well Lancer would be spending a lot more alone time with her favourite little piggy. "That seems a little eccentric":Lancer managed after she got over her initial shock "I mean I know the piggy is definitely the hero of a story, but that doesn't mean he is going to this Saver." In truth Elizabeth was only pulling at straws here, but she didn't really want to go up against their Lancer.

Assassin had not such reservations "I would relish the opportunity to face him" the Demon Fist Master informed her, excitement creeping into his voice. "Their Rider as well, though I would only be able to strike him in his heal if I wished to actually deal him any form of damage to him that is."

"Achilles has to have some weakness other than his heal" Lancer almost snapped at Assassin, she was a little irritated at how bloodthirsty or more accurately combat thirsty Li Shuwen could be at times. He was supposed to the Servant of Murder, the Servant who was not seen until it was too late. It was at this moment Elizabeth realised something as it clicked "how come you haven't informed the piggy over the mental link we all have with him?" The Servant of Lances asked Assassin, her reasons was sound, if what the Demon Fist Master had seen was important the Piggy needed to know.

On his end Assassin was not remotely bothered "I felt it better to inform our Master in person since at the current moment in time he is with a group who have amongst them more who could fit the position of protagonist as the Red Faction's Caster described it as" he explained to Elizabeth.

"You think that any one of those losers could be more important than the piggy?" Lancer questioned a little perturbed that Assassin seemed to think that Hakuno, the Piggy, her Piggy was not the most important person on this entire island. Though Elizabeth's opinion in this sense was very biased.

Assassin did not confirm or deny that question "the way the Red Faction's Caster described his idea for the protagonist applies to several people other than our Master" Li Shuwen informed Lancer. "Also plenty of his ideas do not fit at all with our Master as he is a person who takes time to think."

Hearing this Lancer paused running her clawed hand along her jaw, down to her chin in contemplation. "Well you have a good point" she agreed "however there is the chance that this Cater of theirs is wrong about who the Protagonist is" she stated. "Not that I care at all about that or Piggy."

There was a brief sound from Assassin though Lancer was not sure if it were a grunt or a laugh "You are a poor liar Countess Dracula" he informed her. "Regardless I am leaving" Assassin stated vanishing into motes of light no doubt heading towards where Hakuno was with his human friends.

* * *

Shirou Kotomine sighed as he regarded Caster with a disapproving gaze "Caster" the Patron Saint of most Japanese Christians addressed his ally and Servant. "I know you are well aware of what you are doing, but I feel the need for you to enlighten me as to what you planned with that stunt?"

Despite the severe situation that Caster might have found himself in the Famous Playwright did not seem overly bother in the slightest. "Master, you wound me, all I seek to do is make your job easier as is the role of a Servant" he answered with an innocent expression to match the tone he chose.

"Someone like you is only interested in their own gains" Archer stated, if looks could kill then her gaze would have killed the Servant of Spells a hundred times over, not to mention the tone of her voice. "You endangered the students at the Academy for your own amusement" she all but snarled.

Raising his hand up to signal for the Chaste Huntress to halt in her verbal assault Amakusa Shirou Tokisada spoke "peace" he instructed the Servant of Bows "so far no harm has come to the students who reside on this island" the Youth Saint informed Archer "though that is due to our efforts."

"What he did can't go unpunished" Archer growled though it was to Shirou more than at the Servant of Spells. "He endangered the Academy students for his own ends" Atalanta repeated "a Servant such as him can't be trusted" she snarled casting a deadly glance in Caster's direction that could kill.

On his part Shakespeare reacted by pretending to be scared by her "Ah yes Chaste Huntress" Caster spoke while pretending to cower behind his his arms. "You are truly a fearsome hero, your ire is like that of an inferno blazing and unheeding, swallowing all in it's wake leaving nothing but ash."

Shirou Kotomine couldn't help but sigh, Caster found the Servant of Bows far too easy to work up, he didn't wish to lose another Servant, this time possibly permanently due to Caster's desires. Asking the Famous Playwright upfront would never yield any answer that he desired to know, so the Youth Saint decided to employ a different tactic. "Caster" Shirou began "while I cannot hope to fully comprehend what you are doing here, I would hazard a guess that you believed by prompting the Society of Light into attacking Duel Academy you seek to Draw out Saver from wherever he is?"

The polite and slow applause from Caster was the answer Shirou needed however he chose not to speak further as the Famous Playwright always had something to say "Very well done master" he complimented the Youth Saint, you are able to understand what I sought to achieve here today. Caster did actually count it fortunate that hi and Archer's mutual Master was present since he would have rather not risked saying something like that with only Archer there, since she might attack him. That said while Archer could easily defeat Caster here, he was rather hard to put down indefinitely. "Besides even if you were to have Rider and Lancer, not to mention Assassin assist you in stopping the rest of the members of the Society of Light. I must inform you that it is already too late as the rest would have reached the Academy by now." Caster was not at all in the least bit apologetic.

These words were too much for the Chaste huntress she had already turned and was about to depart when Shirou Kotomine's voice called out to her. "Archer" her Master addressed her, halting the Chaste Huntress in her tracks, the tone that was used suggested that he may use a Command Seal.

Halting her apparent departure Archer turned a hateful gaze towards her Master "they ate about to get there, we cannot let such a thing stand, they're children in there." If one were to listen carefully they would be able to here the subtle pleading that was in Atalanta's tone when she just had spoken.

Shirou shook his head and saw outrage and anger bleed out from Archer, if he were to say it, the phrase would be that 'one could almost taste her desperations;. "Either of us going there is dangerous, not to mention that the other Servants we encountered including the two you did, are still out there" the Youth Saint informed her. Shirou Kotomine knew that it may be a long shot, but if the other Saver was not in the Academy then if the other Servants they had encountered tus far may not be protecting it either. Though that did rely on those Servants being interested in protecting only Saver or just hindering them. If the Maid of Orleans were here then those Children would be safe without Shirou and the other's needing to provide assistance "those Servants are likely not protecting the Academy and will not care even if one or two of us were to attempt to save the students."

This did not seem to wholly convince Archer "even if those Servants did try and stop us, it doesn't mean we should let the student be brainwashed by a monster." It was actually rather admirable of the Chaste Huntress as this was related to her wish, a wish that all children would be cherished.

"That is true" Shirou admitted "however there is also the chance that those Servant may protect the students too" he countered. "If that were the case even if we were to attempt to help they would try to drive us off on principal since they would be enough as it already is" the Youth Saint explained.

"My, my" Caster's voice interrupted the two's argument "such passion, I cannot helped but be moved by it, it soars above the heavens and sets even them alight with it's potency." It was clear that he was enamoured by Atalanta's desire to save the Academy Students "My heart reaches out to you."

Usually Archer would Ignore the antic's of the Servant of Spells, however this time she had a reason to react to Caster. "You" the Chaste Huntress hissed, her voice becoming feral and the look in her eyes being pure murderous, she was not hiding any of her intentions "this is all your fault!"

* * *

 **Yeah I was going to add in another scene after this however I felt that it was this was a good place to cut off at sorry about it, sorry for that. Yeah I promised I would release this chapter earlier than last time, I hope I kept that end of the Bargain even if it did take a couple of weeks. Also as of the 23rd I am going to be working again until the 27th or so. I'll have to check my Roster so I won't be able to write that much in that time. Apologies to those of you in advance. Also sorry there was no Omake I am currently working on something for Kaiba and thought it would be prudent to give my favourite character from the Team Four Stars Yugioh Abridged a break.**

 **Yeah so not much Hakuno in this Chapter, truthfully I intended to have him incorporated in some scenes however I felt it best to wait since when I wrote them with him in the sccne didn't feel right.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a review if you have any feedback to share or idea you might have. You can also Pm me to share ideas though I prefer it if you leave a review as it is easier to reference that way when I write the next chapter.**

 **Dragonm45k (Guest)-** As you can see Shirou has been in contact with Atalanta and has received an edited report of Gilgamesh and Robin Hood. So he knows of those two's existence.

 **Piddle(Guest)-** I guess I could but I will need to find a way to incorporate him into the Story, I mean Hakuno already has Gawain and thanks to Gil Lancelot

 **Mr. Haziq-** In Cannon Shirou Kotomine came into contact with the grater Grail and Obtained a body much like Gilgamesh did in Fate/Zero

 **bowser3000000-** when I initially wrote this I had planned the Yubel Arc out, now seeing how this is turning out I am going to have to modify that, however I fully intend of writing the Yubel Arc

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris-** Hopefully once the Society of Light Arc has ended

 **FateLover-** As always thanks for the review I really appreciate it. Also I have Played Fate Extalla I did so early this year and completed it, man getting Saber (Arturia) was a right royal pain in the ass. Also it seems I was able to update this chapter before you were able to review the previous one, that is kind of funny. ALso thanks for going through my Campione quest, you should see what people were voting on doing now.

 **justlovereadin-** Truthfully it's only there to motivate me to try and make an animation for it, also to get my word count up for some reason I feel like that is something important. I also just happen like listening to the lyrics.

 **miguelgiuliano . co-** I would try Fate Grand Order but they stopped allowing it to play on emulator, plus I am not in America and the only thing my phone is good for is phone calls, but yeah I really need to play Fate Grand Order.


	30. Chapter 29: Evacuation successful

**Yeah finally I managed another update, it took a little longer this time, but there were some things IRL that got in the way, good news though is that I will try to update this or one of my other fics before or at Christmas since me schedule seems a bit free for the moment. Thanks again to FateLover (you were able to get your review out this time before I updated, lol, thanks for it, nice to see the feedback you give and ideas you share) Gundam-Knight-Chris, Mr. Haziq, duskrider and Sratos263 for your review.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scne now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding _Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face._

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging _Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon._

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastoin is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _I have no fear of watching you grow old while I remain young. I'll even watch you on your death bed. I am no stranger to death. But your heart is like that of an innocent child. It has always accepted everything about me, without hesitation. Because of that I am very afraid._ " Horo, Spice and Wolf

* * *

"Man" Jaden said scratching the back of his head and giving a yawn "is it me or does Kaiba and acting Chancellor Pegasus seem like they are taking this too seriously a bit?" the Slifer Red asked his friends who were here since when they were sorted into groups the usual gang had been split up.

"Jaden" Bastion spoke, his tone holding a warning edge to it. "From what we know of the Society of Light is that they are an evil organisation with aspirations to rule over the entire world and seek to use Duel Academy as a base for their operations. while converting all the students present as a means for them to increase their numbers." The Ra Yellow checked to see if his friend was paying attention, surprisingly the unofficial best duellist in Duel Academy was listening to him.

Which meant that Jaden must be interested in what was being said since he usually fell asleep when bored. Secretly pleased that someone was paying attention to him for once Bastion continued "to counter this they placed the academy in lock down when it was apparent that this Society of Light was coming in full force. Now they are moving onto the next step which is evacuating all of the student."

Sighing Jaden shook his head "I know, I know Bastion" he commented "what I am saying is why there were men in black suits heading towards the entrances of the Academy when we were being ushered into the classrooms a little earlier?" The Slifer's question was very much a valid question.

As it so happened someone on Bastion's level of intellect did have an answer to that "they probably are the additional security that Pegasus brought with him, since he and Kaiba probably knew that it would come down to this in the end" the Ra Yellow theorised as he began to think on the subject.

"I guess you're right" Jaden agreed before the Slifer's eyes snapped open "wait a sec none of those guys had duel disks" he stated. "How are they going to take on the Society of Light if they can't due them?" Jaden was very, very bored so he could be forgiven for his overreaction to this revelation.

It was antics like these which reminded Bastion of one of the many reasons why Jaden would never make it to the Obelisk Blue dorm and forever be a Slifer Red. Not that was a bad thing, the Slifer resembled Yugi Moto in some ways so it was not really that bad a thing for Jaden. "Jaden" Bastion said as he tried to calm his friend down "I don't think Kaiba has any intention of letting people duel with members of the Society of Light. Do you remember what happened with you when you lost to Aster?"

The Ra Yellow asked receiving a nod from the Slifer Red "Sartorius if I recall his name correctly must have tried to use Aster to turn you after he infused Aster's deck with whatever power the Light has." Bastion explained. "If they duel and they lose then the Society of Light's numbers increase by one, so far we don't know what it truly takes to free someone from the Light's control."

Jaden stared blankly at Bastion for several moments before it dawned upon him "Oh" the Slifer Red stated "I get it, if they aren't going to duel these members of the Society of Light then they can't be converted if they were to lose." The way Jaden said this caused Bastion to wince internally at it.

"Yes" Bastion affirmed trying to ignore how idiotic Jaden could be at times or in matters that didn't pertain to duelling. Scanning the crowd Bastion's eyes narrowed "I do hope the other's are alright, though whichever one of us is stuck with Chaz I sure do feel pity for them, he hasn't been himself since that revelation about who that little girl named Jack was." Bastion stopped himself from speaking as recalling that made the Ra yellow rather sick, to think that the famous Jack the Ripper was a little girl with a lot of issues made Bastion rethink everything he knew about the world in general.

"I wonder which of us is with Hakuno" Jaden commented, recalling how he and Bastion were taken away first. "Actually come to think of it while we were put in a group first, we might be the last group to leave" Jaden stated notcing that there had been several intervals between Kaiba copters.

The Ra yellow nodded resting his chin on his thumb in deep thought "Jaden" he spoke "you might be right." For some reason after noticing this Bastion developed a rather ill feeling in his gut. It wasn't to do with that little Jack, but the Ra yellow could feel that something was definitely amiss. "Jaden?" Bastion asked slowly and deliberately to get his friends attention, seeing how he had it the Ra Yellow continued. "Do you think that since he has Heroic Spirits that Hakuno may elect to stay so that they could provide assistance with the Society of Light if things do get out of control?"

This was a good question and like all questions it caused Jaden to scratch his head confused for a few moments before he could come come up with a sufficient answer, well at least in the Slifer's own mind that is. "I don't think Kaiba or Pegasus will let Hakuno stay, sure I mean with those Heroic Spirits around it would bee a synch to deal with the Society of Light. But even knowing what he's gone through I think will only make them want to prevent Hakuno from helping out since in Pegasus and Kaiba's mind he has done more than his share already" Jaden tried to reason his answer out.

"Well as long as it is just the Society of Light" then Pegasus and Kaiba should have no problem with dealing with them" Bastion reasoned. Looking around he noticed that one of the staff had come to pick them up, which meant it was their turn "hopefully we will see him soon" the Ra yellow said.

The group they were with was lead up to the landing pad where the Kaiba corp copters had arrived. It seemed that professor Stein the teacher that was assigned to this group of students. "I want everyone to remain in an orderly fashion" the Lecturer stated in his rather dry tone it seemed that there was a roll call to affirm that everyone was there "once your name is called please make your way to the copter as quickly as possible" he instructed. Bastion was able to tell that the professor was counting heads as he did this making sure that the numbers matched up with the students present.

Finally at the end when Jaden's name was called did something happen, Professor Stein's eyes narrowed as he spied something which no one else had noticed "Jaden Yuki" he called out Jaden's name "please make your way to the copter immediately, I seem to have to deal with someone here."

Jaden looked back as he walked and almost froze, there panting since it seemed that he had climbed his way up here was a man in a white outfit. "Found you" the member of the Society of Light stated eyeing Jaden with hungry eyes. "You're one of the Chosen Duelist, that Master Sartorius wants."

The dry and bland tone of professor Stein snapped Jaden out of his little trance. "I hope you know it is thoroughly inappropriate for a grown man, much less two from the sounds of it to harbour such an interest in young boys." If the conditions had been different then that comment that professor Stein made would have caused a few laughs, though his tone would have made it difficult to tell if that was a joke. "Jaden Yuki please do not delay and do as I have instructed, go to the copter and tell them to take off, it seems I need to stall our new friend here until some backup arrives over here.

"Oh he's not going anywhere" the member of the Society of Light cackled, in a rather insane manner at that, a white and somewhat sick aura appeared around him as he activate his duel disk "you see, the Light is not happy with people interfering and if I am able to make the chosen duellist see the light then it will reward me with more power for getting it's schedule back on track." It was rather polite and somewhat idiotic of this man to inform them of this. However given that it seemed pretty obvious that the Light was after total domination he didn't really need to explain it to them either.

There was a polite cough from the professor "then you will be sad when I inform you that will not be happening" the lecturer stated as he activated his own Duel disk. "As a professor at this Academy I am entrusted with the future of my students ad preparing them for their career's ahead in Duel Monsters" professor Stein informed him. Without warning the lecturer activated his own Duel Disk "as such I deem it necessary for their well being to prevent you from having any form of contact with them whatsoever" the lecturer finished his voice taking a far more serious edge to it this time.

The member of the Society of Light's eyes widened and bulged as he saw this "no!' His roar was not one that a human should have. "You" he hissed at the professor hatred in his eyes "I hope you know what you're in for, cause you're not going to see the Light, because you're going to die first."

Professor Stein's Life Points: 8000

Member of the Society of Light's Life Points:8000

* * *

Nursery Rhyme looked at the situation and found it odd. To make it to the makeshift landing pad someone had to come through the Academy from the inside, yet this member of the Society of Light had been able to from the outside. A Servant could probably scale it with ease, even a low class Servant was capable of that however a human could not hope to accomplish such a feat, the walls were too smooth, the design was intentional so it could prevent people from attempting to scale the building.

So how had this member of the Society of Light gotten here and more importantly gotten past the other Servants keeping watch? " _Master_ " Caster spoke to Hakuno over her mental link " _there seems to be a development that I cannot fully comprehend how it occurred._ " Looking at the member of the Society of Light " _I am not sure what is wrong, but there is just an off feeling to it all._ "

" _What is it Alice?_ " Hakuno asked using the name of the girl whose form Caster had decided to take. Nursery Rhyme felt a stab of guilt at the mention of her previous master, Hakuno himself also must still feel grief over it since he kept of referring to her as Alice. " _What happened_ " Hakuno asked.

Alice paused a moment " _Master please don't be too upset from what I am about to say_ " the Servant of Spells requested. After receiving a silent affirmation from Hakuno that he wouldn't be upset Caster spoke " _somehow a member of the Society of Light has made it to the landing pad over here._ "

There was a brief pause as the former NPC too k in what he had been told by Nursery Rhyme along with what she had told him earlier. " _There's something wrong though isn't there Alice?_ " It was more of a comment than a question but it seemed that her Master was not overeating which was good.

" _Yes_ " Caster replied nodding " _it is as if he appeared out of nowhere as I was watching all of the possible entrances to the landing pad with the two Sabers monitoring the surroundings with Launcher_ " the Servant of Spell explained. " _There is not a single possible way that he could have scaled the building either_ " Nursery Rhyme now took a look at the member of he Society of Light. " _He also doesn't really feel human_ " the Heroine of Children stated " _It is more like one of those mannequins back in Moon Cell, or one of the_ _b_ _one_ _w_ _arriors that certain Caster_ _s_ _are_ _well_ _known to make use of._ "

Hakuno didn't reply immediately, the former NPC's mind must have been running a mile per minute " _Alice_ " his tone was one of concern. " _Are you suggesting that this member of the Society of Light is not in fact a member but a puppet placed within their ranks by a Servant?_ " Hakuno asked her.

The Guardian of Happy Endings nodded " _yes and no Master_ " she replied. " _This may be a puppet placed within the Society of Light by the Caster of the Red Faction that Ruler warned you about_ " she explained " _though if that is the case he may be trying to draw you out Master_ " Nursery Rhyme informed the former NPC. " _We know they are looking for Saver and that Saver isn't here he still is in SERAPH, so they might attempt to take you out since you are the Master_ " the Servant of Spell's reasoning was good on the little she did know. " _This might be a trap that was set for you Master._ "

* * *

Professor Stein's Life Points: 8000

Member of the Society of Light's Life Points:8000

Professor Stein looked at the Cards in his hand, in truth he only had 3 knew cards in total to his deck as a whole, still he was surprised to see one of the cards one of his favourite students had been kind enough to make for him during Pegasus's workshop. Looking at that and at Scab Scarknight the lecturer quickly came up with a plan of action on how he could win this duel. "Since you seem content to just stand there and glare at me I'll go first" Stein stated as he drew a card, looking at Demand Man which was the card he drew Stein looked at Pseudo Servant Assassin in his hand before picking it out. "And I play Pseudo Servant Assassin in defence mode." A man dressed in purple garbs reminiscent of those of a Samurai appeared on the field standing in a defensive position with his overly long katana. That Said he looked extremely smug and pleased with himself or some reason.

Pseudo Servant Assassin 4 Stars ATK:1600 DEF:1700

"That isn't too impressive" the Member of the Society of Light said smiling in a rather manic manner, his grin from a certain angle looked as if it when from one ear of his to the other "what is he going to do with that, bore me to death?" He taunted not impressed with Assassin when he should be.

Stein ignored his opponent, looking at Scab Scream in his hand the Lecturer thought for a moment before placing it face down in the spell and trap zone, he may need it for later "and I'll end my turn by setting a card face down." Stein felt this man needed to be told it was his turn to play for now.

Professor Stein's Life Points: 8000

Member of the Society of Light's Life Points:8000

"Finally that took you forever" the member of the Society of Light stated acting as if the Professor had taken several hours when in fact it had been less and half a minute. "My turn, I draw." Looking at the Cards in his hand the member of the Society of Light smiled "What do you know?" He asked rhetorically "look what I have" he stated as he showed Professor Stein the card he drew "I'll play my White Knight Lancer in attack mode."

White Knight Lancer 4 Stars ATK: 1500 DEF:000

"Next I'll play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw two cards as long as I ditch three of them." With this said the member of the Society of Light drew two additional cards from his deck before he discarded three from his hand, two of those were cards that he just drew. It seemed that either this member of the Society of Light was off his rails or had generally gotten that hand he wanted since his eyes bulged and his smile grew impossibly even more wide. "You see one of those cards I discarded was my White Knight Saber, I mean Swordsman" his slip up did cause those watching to suspect. "My White Knight Swordsman has a nifty ability you see when he is in the graveyard all my White Knight Monsters gain 300 attack points." With that said his White Knight Lancer's ATK went up by 300

White Knight Lancer 4 Stars ATK: 1800 DEF:000

"It seems that my monster now is stronger than yours" the member of the Society of Light stated what seemed to be obvious. "Now White Knight Lancer destroy that pathetic excuse for a Samurai" the Member of the Society of Light ordered.. White Knight Lancer leaped in front of Assassin and attempted to skewer him only to leave himself wide open to a Dead counter. "What?" The member of the Society of Light shouted as his monster shattered into tiny fragments. His eyes widened and his smile dropped as the Servant of Murder loomed over the Member of the Society of Light striking him with the overly long Katana.

Professor Stein's Life Points: 8000

Member of the Society of Light's Life Points:7700

"Drat you never told me your monster could do that" the member of the Society of Light hissed at Professor Stein accusingly. He seemed to be taking this rather badly, then again the member of Society of Light might not have been to bright, or likely was a simpleton, anyway he wasn't that smart.

The lecturer shook his head "you never asked me for one, perhaps you should have paid more attention in class as to effects of my monsters." When it came to Scab Scarknight and his other monsters that statement was true however this monster he was currently using was something very new and had just recently been made made. But since he was duelling a brainwashed and rather insane person serving an obviously evil organisation with ambitions to rule over the entire world Stein decided he could mislead his opponent like this. It was not as if he were cheating by doing such a thing.

Before the Member of the Society of Light could end his turn though there was a he faintest sound of something whistling through the air and then he dropped dead as a projectile shot straight through him at the temple causing the duellist to slam lifelessly to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Professor Stein did not need any thing to tell him to get off the landing pad as if someone could snipe a deranged member of the Society of Light here he, didn't want to be here if he could afford to. Quickly but not rushed, the lecturer got off the temporary landing pad and back into the Academy.

* * *

A single shot was all she needed even from this distance, a single shot and then retreat. Atalanata while a Heroic Spirit was not overly 'heroic' per say. She was more of a hunter than a warrior and as a hunter she was not one to take unnecessary risks, as a result fleeing at full speed from her current position back to where Rider and Lancer were did not irk her pride to the level that other Heroic Spirits would have suffered if they were forced to retreat in such a fashion. Pride was only trivial to survival and fro the arrows that whizzed by the Chaste Huntress barely missing her, she was right.

Archer had been on the verge of attempting to kill Caster when their mutual master informed her that the students at the academy were in danger. Her rationale and compassion towards children was strong enough to pull Atalanta out of her rage, but only for now the Servant of Bows intended to collect on the Famous Playwright's debt, he would not be able to wriggle out of it again. However this act of hers had placed Archer now in a precarious position where she was being chased off by the other Servants.

The Chaste huntress found it fortunate that her pursuer was not the golden one from before, Archer was certain that she would be killed the next time she encountered that Servant. However it seemed that the other Archer she had encountered with the golden Servant was the one pursuing her, the one who had fooled her with simple traps that she should have been able to see.

Because of this Atalanta was more cautious than before as she fled, making sure to be extra careful where her feet would land or what was before her when she leaped. The downside to this approach is that it made her a far easier target for the opposing Archer since she was moving much slower. That said it seemed that either this Archer was a poor shot or he was simply chasing the Chaste Huntress off rather than actively pursuing her, given their last meeting Atalanta was humble enough was the latter. A Servant of Bows would not be one if they were unable to actually shoot their targets.

This development was welcomed since it meant that Archer would be able to make it out of this relatively unscathed however it irked her pride as a Heroic Spirit not to be treated as a threat by her fellows. But with this other Archer Atalanta was slightly pleased since it meant that she would not be humiliated by him like last time. Unlike the golden servant Archer was under the impression that her counterpart was not the type to let his enemies go. No to her he seemed to be the kind to kill any and all threats, which made the Chaste Huntress fear for her life a lot more than she did just before.

As she landed on a branch above what was pitfall Archer founder it somehow cave in under her weight " _a new trap_ " the Chaste Huntresses assumed and cursed herself for not thinking that her counterpart would not be able to pull something like this off. As she attempted to leap off of the falling branch Atalanta founder her foot jerked sideways as it was snared by some rope or vines. It seemed that her counterpart had set a trap within a trap in case Archer was able to escape from the first one. A log came down and slammed into the Chase Huntress as she attempted to cut the vines that had ensnared her leg just before. If Archer were human and not a Servant then the measures taken by her foe would have been crippling at best and at worse fatal, on a Heroic Spirit summoned as a Servant they were annoyances that damaged the pride of a Servant much more than they did the body.

These traps were also meant to enrage their victim and cause them to make foolish and more dangerous actions in their anger at the enemy, attempting to damage the ego of a Heroic Spirit was a very dangerous task. Atlanata had learned this the last time she was captured by these Servants here. Knowing that her anger was not going to serve her in this case the Chaste Huntress fought to banish it from her mind as she retreated.

To accomplish this Archer decided to focus on the silence of the forest around her. That was when it struck the Chaste Huntress, the only thing she could hear was the chirping of bids and the rustling of leaves, not the high pitched and soft whistling sound of an arrow being fired through the air, was she no longer being pursued. Reflecting on it Atalanta found that in the last minute or so before she had been temporarily ensnared she had not been shot at.

Had her fellow Servant of Bows stopped in his pursuit, Archer having gotten to a suitable distance from the area? Had that last trap been a 'parting gift' as one could call it? Something to enrage and force Archer in her rage back into their territory so they could finish her off? Was it all of them?

Taking a deep breath to attempt to calm herself the Chaste Huntress cooled her humours, it was not an easy task given what had just been happening in the last day alone. Looking back at the direction of the Academy and then turning her head to the subtle crashing of waves Archer began to walk.

* * *

"That was a bold move Caster" Amakusa Shirou Tokisada stated "I almost had to waste one of my command seals to prevent Archer from attacking you." The tone that the Youth Saint was using was his usual tranquil one, you would never be able to tell if he was vexed by Caster's actions or not.

Caster being himself was able to read that despite the tone Shirou Kotomine used his Master was contemplating letting Archer turn him into a pincushion. "Master!" the Servant of Spell replied "you wound me, thanks to that little stunt I was able to show that that man there was in fact a Master."

The look that the Youth Saint sent his was was unreadable yet also was unimpressed "I wouldn't be too sure about that" the Ruler class Servant informed Caster. "Yes, that was a Servant but the one summoned in that card game was by no means a Heroic Spirit, at least not a true one that is."

"Oh" Caster spoke intrigued by this revelation his Master had just given "master, would you care to elaborate then for me?" the Servant of spells requested "I will confess that the 'Pseudo' part in the Assassin's name there greatly intrigued me, perhaps what you said has something to do with it."

Lifting up his hand the Youth saint showed Caster his three last fingers "three things Caster" Shirou replied. "One, I was not fully able to discern his true name, only who he fashioned himself after. That said the man's supposed identity was that of 'Ganryū,' yet in my lifetime that was a school and a fighting name of those who studied it, in short there were a few." Regarding Caster Shirou Kotomine saw that while the Servant of Spells had grasped what was being spoken, most likely having already figured out the rest in his head.

However it was also clear that since Caster was Shakespeare he desired some more vocal explanation, the Ruler class Servant was tempted to punish his Servant however that would be unbecoming of a man like him. "As such my own skills identified him as the most famous man who went by the name of Ganryū, subsequently he was also the man who founded that particular school of Kenjutsu, yet I know the Servant there was not him." The look on Caster's face told the Youth Saint that he needed to speak a little more "also he is not an imposter either" the Youth Saint explained. "He is indeed Ganryū, though not the one that he is identified as."

Caster acted confused, inwardly he was able to deduce some of what Shirou was saying. However for the sake of the story that he was crafting he wished for his Master to elaborate more for him, after all Caster did not want to include himself in his own work, that was too arrogant for his tastes. This in mind the Servant of Spell spoke "Master, I'm afraid you might need to say a little more, if Assassin is this Ganryū yet not the Ganryū he claims to be then how is he not a Heroic Spirit?" Caster had figured some of the answer to this question out, but he needed to see if Shirou knew better.

"Tell me this Caster" the Youth Saint began with an amused expression upon his face. "If you were not one but several authors, who worked together or individually for each of your works yet all of said works were published under your name as an alias, intentional or not, what would happen?"

Caster stroked his bearded chin for a few moments as he contemplated that answer "I suppose you mean as a Heroic Spirit, as such since we as Heroic Spirits are effected by the way we are perceived then I would be summoned still, but as the collection of those authors." The Servant of Spells paused as he replied, a devious grin etching onto his face. "Oh so that's why, Assassin's not a Ganryū, he is all of those who held that title melded into one, in essence he is not a Heroic Spirit but more akin to a wraith, or multiple ones intertwined together to make a single being, how ingenious."

"Indeed" Shirou agreed, he waited for caster to calm down a bit, the Youth Saint did not believe at this point he would be able to pull one over Caster and get the Famous Playwright to forget that the Ruler Servant had said that there were three things that gave him this impression of Assassin. "The second is that, ritual, that thing that is masquerading as a children's game should not be powerful enough to bind a Heroic Spirit without use of powerful mystic codes to keep a Heroic Spirit bound to an object like that for even a short period of time."

This was a lie however Amakusa Shirou Tokisada saw that Caster bought into this lie. The Youth Saint had no intention of revealing the other main reason why the man there was not a Master. "Three, this should be obvious, but there was a lack of Command Seals present with the man there or anything else which leaves me to assume that whoever made those cards only stumbled upon binding the false Heroic Spirit there by accident than on purpose. They are probably unaware of what they did in the first place." This was part of the third reason but not all of it, however this was all Shirou was willing to give Caster for now.

Turning away and walking back in the direction where they had set up base Shirou turned to Caster "you had better hope that Archer is being chased off by those other Servants so she didn't see your little work of art. If she does then you best hope that Lancer or Saber is able to calm her down."

"Master" Caster exclaimed, partially in mock horror and partially genuinely horrified at the prospect. "You are throwing me to the wolves, after all I have done for you, how hard I worked, if it were not for me, then we would still be dealing with Romania and that faction of Servants" he lamented.

Instead of sighing the Ruler class Servant decided to play along with Caster's antics, it would be a better way to relieve him from some of the frustrations the Servant of Spells had caused. "Would you rather me find some actual wolves, Caster, I heard an extract from one of your works about them, rather marvellous it was, perhaps you could make one that surpasses it once you have ha some first hand experience wolves."

In his time working with the 8th Sacrament Shirou had heard from the Burial Agency that there was a Dead Apostle that if he s desired, he could attempt to contact so he could arrange such a fate for Caster. Though as long as the Youth Saint himself was safe it would mean very little since Caster could escape unscathed, unless said Dead Apostle was capable of posing a threat to the Master that is, Since Shirou was the master was in doubt given his current status.

Either way, it would not be necessary since once he succeeded, there would be no Dead Apostles wandering the earth. There would be no Counter Guardians since there was not need for their existence since there would be no threats to humanity they would have to clean up if the chosen champion of Alaya failed. A world where all of humanity was happy, that was also a scary thought, because if he were to attempt it in a different fashion, it would be more like him saying 'this is my world, you better be happy in it!' That was one of the reason that Ruler, the maid of Orleans would and did oppose him since she assumed that he would be attempting to force such a thing upon all of humanity.

Inwardly Shirou felt a Stab of irritation since despite his best efforts the current Ruler class Servant Jeanne de Arc had made it here, though he suspected the Counter Force had to of had a hand in it. Alaya though the will of humanity must have viewed what he was doing as a threat to it's existence, not something entirely true but not entirely false either. Gaia as well had no need to interfere in his plans and so far hadn't, taking both of them on would have been to much for Shirou to handle.

"Oh what is this Master?" Caster asked "you are lost in thought, deep in thought, it seems" the Servant of Spells answered it on his own, then again with Shakespeare this was to be expected. "What are you thinking of Master? I bet it is something grand" despite his tone Caster was very careful in choosing the words that he spoke. Shakespeare knew that with the last gambit of his, he was treading a very fine line now, a Command Seal would be used if he were to cause any more trouble that might be hurt their cause, "I wonder how deeply does this thought go and also who does it go to?"

Shirou chose to ignore, or more to be more accurate not respond to this, ignoring the Famous Playwright was not a healthy idea, since he would be able to get up to more mischief. Instead he opted for silence and to appear to be not paying attention to Caster, which was enough for the time being.

* * *

Looking at the Mannquin that Nursery Rhyme and Archer (Robin Hood) had brought him Hakuno was puzzled. "I don't get it?" the former Npc said with a sigh. "If the Red faction were going to pull off a stunt like this then why would they also be the ones to take out their own puppet as it were?"

The question hung in the air for a while before the Legendary Green Man shrugged "I guess perhaps they are keeping secrets from even each other" Archer suggested. "Remember from the little Ruler has told us, they still are going to fight a Grail War so such things are to be expected of them."

Hakuno nodded "that does make sense" the victor of the Moon Cell Grail War agreed. "Though given that they all only have one master, it would lead one to assume that he is playing the Servants, though I could only guess that his reason it to keep them all appeased" the former NPC theorised.

"That Lancer of theirs probably also helps keep them in check though it might also be that one Servant acted individually from the rest of them" the Legendary Green Man said. Looking at the mannequin Archer added "she didn't stick around long enough to see if it was a mannequin or not either so I can't properly say if she knew it was one or not." Archer's voice trailed off as if he were recalling something "I think their Archer might have been there on her own" the Servant of Bows said "given her true identity it makes her attempt to help more genuine than if she were someone else."

Closing his eyes Hakuno nodded "So one Servant from the Red Faction tries to endanger the students, and another prevents that." The Former NPC would have thought that it may have been a stunt similar to the popularity ones some students do, but he doubted that was the intent behind it. "Soon everyone will have been evacuated" the former Npc stated, the only ones left were staff and security personnel. Looking up at the Legendary Green Man he asked "Archer, how many real members of the Society of do you think will be able to make it to the academy after you are done with them?"

Upon hearing this question Archer sighed "my skills only allow me to take out sixty percent of their forces" he confessed. "If I were able to out a hundred percent of their forces then even with Sir Dan Blackmore as a Mast I would have been able to defeat you back when we met in Moon Cell."

At this answer Nursery Rhyme couldn't help but giggle at the third incarnation of Robin Hood, "you beet Hakuno nii?" The question was asked in the sweetest voice imaginable, It was Easy for you to forget that she was a powerful and dangerous Heroic Spirit and instead view this Caster as a sweet imouto that you wanted to spoil sweet. "Not even if you had a million years could you beat Hakuno niichan" Caster answered her own question pulling a face at Archer. Being an adult and the only adult present the Legendary Green Man chose to ignore the Servant of Spells taunt at him.

"Niichan?" Jack's voice was heard as she appeared next to Hakuno, feeling a little off put by how Nursery Rhyme was treating him -being far too close and friendly with him-. "Brother?" The Servant of Murder asked saying that word merged with master at the same time "what is a Niichan?"

Caster's giggles were once again heard by those present "silly, a Nii-chan is a way of saying brother, or older brother I think, it's not really in the Throne of Heroes." That was lie, you could get any and all information from the Throne of Heroes connection with the Root of Aksaha. Nursery Rhyme was just giving an excuse so she could look adorable, not that was a crime and Hakuno didn't feel like ruining the Servant of Spell's mood, just yet or if at all. "Onii chan is also another way to adress your big brother" Caster explain. "Say isn't that what Hamkuno nii is for you? He is for me."

Turning her yellow eyes to Hakuno Jack spoke "Onii chan" she spoke the word and the attached honorific, testing each syllable. "Onii chan" the Legendary Jack the Ripper repeated, if Hakuno was not Hakuno he would have found this very disturbing. "Onii chan" Jack repeated a third time.

"See you got the hang of it" Caster congratulated Jack "now we can call Hakuno nii, Onii chan together." Surprisingly Jack seemed pleased at this suggestion, Archer being just as smart as Hakuno but with more capabilities assumed astral form and left, abandoning his master to the two of them.

* * *

Pegasus turned away from the security screen "can they do those things away from the areas where there are any cameras?" the creator of the modern Duel Monster System knew the answer, there was nowhere in the main building that wasn't under surveillance. While the scene that he saw could be called adorable and touching, however the knowledge of who the second girl there was left Pegasus's skin crawling and he feared for Hakuno's safety. " _I am very glad I only have one eye_ " Pegasus thought " _otherwise I would without a single doubt have gone quite mad if I had both of them.._ "

"You seem very unnerved mister Pegasus" Ruler said as she entered the office. It seemed that the Maid of Orleans was either just wandering around the grounds waiting for something to occur or had an actual reason to come see Pegasus. Given who she was Pegasus suspected that it was the latter.

"Oh" Pegasus said as he stood up straight "it's nothing really" it was, Hakuno was handling the issue rather well when he last saw, giving both girls pats on the head. Though he still wondered about the situation with the mannequin those two had gotten Hakuno very sidetracked in that sense. "Just a situation with what appears to be either a plot of the Red faction or miscommunication between the Heroic Spirit that are a part of it" Pegasus explained. Looking Jeanne de Arc in the eye the own of Industrial Illusion asked Ruler in a sincere voice "is there some way I can be of service?"

Ruler looked a little saddened by this "I'm afraid not" the Maid of Orleans replied. "I was hoping to ask if I could check the security cameras installed to see if there are things there that I missed, since I have searched but only found hints and small signs of Saver being here on this island" she said.

"I'm not sure they would have much that you, yourself haven't already found, miss Jeanne" Pegasus stated. This was because she was a Servant and partly because he wished to shield Hakuno whom he and Kaiba suspected of being saver, just not yet a Heroic Spirit since the Ra yellow hasn't died yet. There also was a chance that if the Maid of Orleans found out the head of the Red faction would also discover it soon after. "Ruler" Pegasus began his question "I am not sure of this, but if you found who Saver was, wouldn't that put them in more danger of being found by the Red faction?"

"I suppose so" the Maid of Orleans admitted "if were to find out their head, the Ruler from the previous war may have a vision or premonition of who Saver is." Turning to look at Pegasus "you have the right idea when it comes to that, so you are not attempting to deceive me for you own ends." This revealed that in that short exchange Pegasus had revealed to her that he knew something or someone who could be Saver.

Fortunately Jeanne de Arc was not upset by this and was being understanding about it all. Which was good since Pegasus had no death wish not did he wish to be in the bad book of a Saint. "I'm glad you understand" Pegasus thanked her "though once this Academy is evacuated how do you plan to deal with the Red faction?" The question was Valid, Kaiba was considering levelling the entire Island, but even the Head of Kaiba corp didn't know if that would work.

"As Ruler I was going to request the aid of the other Heroic Spirits that are present of this Island." the Maid of Orlean's answer maid Pegasus's spirits sink to the bottom of Davy Jones's Locker and then start burrowing deeper. "If they were to cooperate then I could defeat the Red faction quickly."

Pegasus nodded if they did help Ruler out that would all but ensure her victory "that would place Kishinami boy in danger" the creator to the modern Duel Monster system stated. "I know he can take care for himself, but isn't it easier to a Heroic Spirit to target the Master rather than the Servant?"

Jeanne de Arc nodded "that is a possibility but with the Heroic Spirits I have seen around Hakuno Kishinami I will say that he has more than enough to thwart such an attempt." Jeanne reflected that the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh was one of those and seemed to hold some form of camaraderie with Hakuno. As such the Maid of Orleans did not expect a Heroic Spirit as powerful as he was to let a Master he valued be killed. Likely Shirou Kotomine did not know of his existence yet which was a boon as it would take some time for the previous ruler Servant to discover who Hakuno was.

"I am aware than I do not possess the power to force you to change your mind" Pegasus began "but I would ask you to please reconsider all the same." The creator of the modern Duel Monster system's sole eyes was fixed pleadingly upon Jeanne "he has been through much and is just still a boy."

Any hopes that Pegasus may have harboured were crushed as the Maid of Orleans shook her head meeting his gaze. "He is not just a boy, Hakuno Kishinami is a master from a Grail War" Ruler corrected him "as such he is aware of the risks and is aware of the laws that bind it, he will not refuse."

While he was to an overly pious or religious man, ironic since Duel Monsters was originally a ritual used by priests, Pegasus felt his respect for the Maid of Orleans fall quite a few notches. It didn't plummet because Pegasus already knew that life was full of disappointments, this was just another one of those in as sense. "I had to try at least didn't I?" Pegasus sighed in defeat not liking how the measures that the Saint was willing to take, then again Jeanne de Arc was also a military leader, so such a mindset when in war made sense, it didn't mean he had to like it much, not a single bit of it.

* * *

"What" Sartorius exclaimed his face twisted in rage making him a hideous sight to behold "what do you mean they are shooting at us?" The questions and his visage menaced the unfortunate member of the Society of Light who had delivered to news to Sartorius "why would they be shooting us?"

Cowering at his leader's wrath the messenger worked up the courage to stutter a reply. "I don't know master Sartorius" he informed his master "they only gave a warning for us to vacate the premises before firing when we attempted to show them the _Light_." This was not an expected development.

Recently such things had begun to vex Sartorius beyond measure "that is not good enough" he hissed at his follower who cowered at his rage. "You obviously have neglected to devote yourself fully to the _Light_ " glaring at his follower Sartorius reached out and drowned the member of Society of Light before him in the _Light_. The cry of anguish only slightly soothed his ego as everything about the Duellist before him was eroded with only absolute devotion to the _Light_ remaining in his mind. "No go" Sartorius commanded" cowards and fools who refuse to see the _Light_ must be destroyed.

Standing up, his hair now bleached white and his skin several shades paler than before the, the member of the Society of Light smiled "yes master Sartorius" he said in a manner that indicated his mind had been broken, "All shall see the _Light_ now" with this he left running back to the Academy.

A deep chuckle came from behind Sartorius "now isn't that a sight to see" the 'D' spoke in his deep and rather evil voice "you just 'fattened a calf and sent to the slaughter' as they say." The current number one Duelist was amused if nothing else. "I wonder, since Kaiba is not playing by the Rules that we initially thought the staff at the Academy would be playing, why bother sending our thralls in to die?"

The question was a valid one but Sartorius even with his soothsaying abilities hindered didn't need power to see that the question that had been spoken was rhetorical. "I know it is amusing since we can always just go back to the one country or another and recruit more however with the evacuation of duel Academy that renders coming here null and void in the first place." Looking at the direction of the Academy the 'D' sighed, turned his back to it and began to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Sartorius demanded of his fellow disciple of the Light of Destruction "we are so close, why would you go and turn your back on the _Light_ now?" Sartorius's voice was more akin to a snake's hiss than anything human at this point so great was the soothsayer's rage by now.

The reply was full blown laughter "I am not a fool Sartorius" the 'D' replied "I now which battles to fight" he explained. "And it is obvious to me that the chosen Duellist is no longer on Duel Academy and is wherever Kaiba has evacuated the Students." Still not turning to face Sartorius as he walked away the 'D' continues "I might not know where Seto Kaiba has taken them, however I can bring at least one possible candidate to me" the 'D' stated.

Somewhere deep inside of Sartorius the part that had escaped from the Light of Destruction raged at his plan against his friend Aster. "Know when to cut your losses Sartorius" the 'D' stated "unlike you I am not blinded by the glory of the _Light_." the 'D" now paused as he considered his choice of words "or should I say I am not so overawed that I can overlook a few details, this little venture of ours is doomed to fail now."

Sartorius looked at his counterparts shrinking back as the 'D' began to head back to his boat. Finally after what seemed an eternity Sartorius made his decision. Taking one last look at Duel Academy he followed the 'D' leaving the member of the Society of Light back at the academy to their fate.

* * *

 **Don't worry Sartorius and the 'D' are still going to be relevant to the plot, just not on Academy Island. Also sorry to those of you who wanted me to kill Shakespeare this chapter with Atalanta being the one to kill him, I can't kill him off yet and he is too slippery a bastard to let himself get killed. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter if any of you have any ideas you would like to share or feedback to give please leave a review or PM me. Though as always I would prefer it if you left a review since it is easier for me to reference when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **One the note of killing people sorry for no Omake involving Kaiba getting killed, I am kind of running out of ideas on how to kill Kaiba in them and would be happy if you shared any ideas for that. If you like feel free to check out my Campione quest of Sufficient Velocity it's Path of Godslayer featuring Karna as Launcher reincarnated as Kusangi Godou, feel free to check that out if you like.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, thankyou for your support, until next time.**


	31. Chapter 30: Sparks about to fly

**Sorry for the late update guys, I think it's been about just over 58 days since I last updated this fic and about 4** **8 days since I last updated any of my stories here as well. Truthfully I have about 5000 words of this done back on the 20th of Jan and I just kind of (to my shame) got sidetracked with other ideas, trying to make new chapter for other fics and crossovers I write and my Campione and Type-MOON Quest Path of the Godslayer overon Sufficient Velocity. Also I have been hit not with writers block but with a wave of lethargy that is hard to shake off.** **Anyway thanks to, FateLover, Mr. Haziq,** **and warrior of six blades for your ideas and reviews thank you for your support.**

 **I managed to get out this chapter before a full two months could pass so at least I can take a little comfort in that, though after this chapter the pace will probably -I'm not making any promises as it seems my fics have a mind of their own- pic up the pace, you'll soon see why at the end.**

 **Also this is this fic's thirtieth Chapter (the prologue doesn't count) so I am quite happy with it, since this is my longest running and longest fic**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Get your Game On!

The Music starts playing as the scene goes over a moonlit sea. Over the water soar Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinarix. They take to the air slying over Jayden. The scene then focuses on Jayden who is wearing his Slifer Red uniform and also wearing his duel disk. In his right hand he is holding four cards. The then turns to his left holding his left hand in a fist looking determined. Out from behind him appears Syrus in a similar position, then Bastion with his arms crossed and finally Hakuno appears looking forwards while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

" _Chilling_ _' out with the crew in the school yard,_ "Jayden is scene amongst a background of face up cards. His right hand is pointed forward with his index and middle finger uncurled while his left hand is bent upwards from his waist in a fist. The Scen fades out showing Jayden and Hakuno sitting on a small stone statue reviewing their duel cards. _  
_" _Finding_ _' trouble, never lookin_ _g_ _too hard._ " Pegasus is seen sitting seated his knowing smile in place on his features. The scene switches to Hakuno holding two cards up. Enlarged version of those cards appear up with before they shine brightly revealing Lancer (Red) and Archer (Robin Hood) behind Hakuno. Lancer has a silver spear out behind here and Archer is in his green cloak with a wooden bow his hand already with an arrow notched. _  
_" _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_ " The scene briefly shifts to a view of the Moon Cell classroom and then to one of Duel Academy's classrooms. The scene changes again to See Launcher facing off off with his spear against someone who looks almost identical with their two spears clashing creating a massive explosion with Hakuno and a White haired man with a red cape and priest clothes behind the respective Heroic Spirits _  
_" _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._ " Gilgamesh is now shown with thousand of golden Portals behind him every Treasure that can be utilised as weapon coming out from within them as he unleashes the gate of Babylon with an excited smile on his face.

" _Tough times, hard climbs,_ " Sartorius is seen with his hair is loose and white white aura of power radiates from him. Behind him is a massive metallic figure that is black with red trim from it's back are two dragon heads with violet Rubies on them Thus us Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. With his back to the camera in a Ra yellow uniform Hakuno is seen confronting these two

" _We'll take 'em on together._ " Hakuno is then scene from the front as he blinks and looks to either side of him. Standing next to him is Jayden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and Aster as they activate their own duel disks and prepare to face what is ahead of them together.

" _Right now, let's go!_ " The scene now shows the Duel Academy and then focuses on the sea as Saber, Caster and Archer burst out from underneath it and take to the sky. Jayden is now shown in a greenish background with his hand right hand pointing with to fingers towards himself and the points towards the area in front of him.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh! CCC, Extra Triple C!_ " The scne now shows Aster with several of his Destiny HERO's behind him., It then Changes again to Show Alexis with Several Cyber Angel, Syrus is then seen with a few veichroids, Before Chazz is shown with with the Ojamas and XYZ Dragon Cannon behind him. Jayden is shown with with Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos beside him, finally Hakuno is seen with Gilgamesh and Karna standing behind him the former has his arms crossed while the latter is standing in his armour with his back to the scene looking over his shoulder.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Hassle Berry is seen raising his right hand before pointing down in front of him, his face determined. Bastion is then scene with Water Dragon appearing to his right and Fire Dragon appearing on his left.

" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Hakuno is seen showing the Moon Cell Summoning Circle Card with Berserker (Lu Bu) appearing behind him looking intimidating holding God Force in it's Halber form in his hand. Lancer also appears at Hakuno's left holding _Gáe Bolg with both his hands. Rider is also there at Hakuno's right wielding her two pistols at the ready with a grin on her features. But not one that is half as mad or as blood thirsty as the one on Lancer's face._

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Zane is shown with his arms crossed, Cyber End dragon appearing behind him. Alexis is seen placing a Card own on her Duel disk. Etoile Cyber appears at her right, Blade Skater is seen manifesting behind Alexis slightly to her left. On the Far left in front of Alexis Cyber Blader appears

" _We'll make the grade and win this fight._ " Jayden is seen before Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry pop up in front of him smiling happily Jayden then pops up in front of them with a big cheesy grin on his face. Bastion, Chazz, Jaydenn Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberr, Hakuno and the rest of the Slifer Red Dorm are seen raising a singly of their arms in the air with a clenched fist as they all cheer.

The Music play showing Cyber end Dragon about to fire a blue energy blast from all three of it's heads. The scene then slides to Flare Wingman blasting with his own Dragon head. The scene then shows Iskander on the Gordius Wheel charging foreward. Panther Warrior is then seen making a downwards slash before Black Tyranno appears charging head first in for the kill. Archer is shown leaping towards the ground Kanshou and Bakuya in each arm as he performs three winged crane realm. Spark man is then seen with jolts of electricity sparking from all around him. Ojama King is shown with his arms spread wide his hands making the 'peace' symbol. Kingrotea is shown in her giant form slamming down with her hand, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is now seen about to make a blast from it three heads like how Cyber End Dragon had previously done. Destiny Hero Diamond Dude is shown punching with his fist. Lancer is then seen leaping into the air charging _Gáe Bolg as he prepares to throw it. Lastly Gilgamesh is seen topless holding Ea in one hand with Enkidu wrapped around the other as Golden portals appear behind him as he utilises the Gate of Babylon._

" _We'll make the grade somehow._ " Bonaparte is seen raising his open palm forwards like a command to attack. Aster is then scene drawing a card as he shouts revealing it. it.

" _Yeah!_ " Jayden is seen punching forward as he grits his teeth.

" _Yu-Gi-Oh CCC!_ " Hakuno is shown standing alone as his eyes begin to glow red with a golden aura forming around him that sends his hair wild.

" _Game on, get your game on,_ " Syrus is seen revealing his card as he grits his teeth. Hasslberry is shown bringing his hand a determined look on his face _  
_" _Come on you better play your cards right._ " Bastoin is seen revealing his six decks an excited look on his face as he places one in. alexis is shown gritting her teeth as she draws a card. _  
_" _Come on and get your game on!_ " Jayden is seen raising his arm as the waves crash about him before the scene freezes and fades away.

* * *

" _Things would have been so much better back then. If we had heard each other's voices. I hate myself. I was selfish, and I never thought about anyone else's feelings. Since then, my classmates have all looked down on me. I've lived for seventeen years, and I haven't lived one of them as a good person. The only time I heard your voice was when we got into that fight. And what pisses me off the most is the fact that I haven't changed at all since back then! But. But now, I think I can understand what you were saying. Nishimiya. Me and you. Can we be. friends? Shit! I went way too far! I was just gonna apologize and get out of here! Why the hell did I end up asking her to be friends?. Why did I even say that?! Jeez, that's so embarrassing! How can you even say that?_ " -Shouya Ishida, Koe no Katachi

* * *

In the last batch of students to be evacuated from the Academy, all of them were silent as they were flown to wherever it was that Seto Kaiba had decided was a safe place for them to be evacuated to. It was a heavy and an awkward silence born of worry and concern. As they were getting onto the Kaiba Copter they had been ambushed by a member of the Society of Light, Professor Stein the lecturer in charge of their group had opted to stay behind to prevent said member of the Society of Light from assaulting and converting any of the students. While Stein's lectures were not loved by the academy students, the professor's voice being bland and monotone, not to mention painful to listen to for long periods of time. He was no Crowler who they would cheer to see go down, if only because on Crowler's part no one really liked him. That and Stein was in fact a good professor to them.

"He'll be alright Jaden" Bastion comforted his friend whom it was obvious that the member of the Society of Light was especially interested in "Professor Stein is no pushover." The Ra Yellow's go at confidence was based on the fact tat the professor was a literal walking encyclopaedia when it came to duelling. In Bastions educated and usually accurate assessment no one could know that much about Duel Monsters and not be able to play it well themselves. The two practically walked hand in hand when it came to duelling, that said no one had ever seen the professor duel before.

Jaden nodded sadly, like he had let someone own, it was almost as bad if not worse than his small depression from last year about the Shadow Riders. Jaden and the others never fully explained, Bastion didn't like being left out of the loop but the Ra Yellow assumed that it was a Slifer only secret.

"There is no shame in doubt?" A voice asked snapping Jaden out of his reverie, he had only heard that voice once before, and it was during a similar situation to this. Though Jaden himself would admit that the stakes may be a bit higher than last time, that said Jaden knew this time there was more going on than he believed. Looking up Jaden was reminded of how he had been in a similar position before, said Duel Spirit standing over him, looking at him yet not truly focused, his gaze off into a scene that only he could perceive, perhaps it was the future that the Duel Spirit was gazing at. "I will ask you the same question I did back then" Kaibaman stated towering over Jaden "can you rise by your own power?" Still not directing his gaze towards Jaden the Duel Spirit then added "If you can then do so" he instructed "if you cannot that is where it ends" Kaiba man explained to Jaden.

Shaking his head Jaden attempted to rise but was to firmly secured to the seat since he was strapped in, this amused Kaibaman who laughed though it was in good humour. "You already know the consequences of defeat so you must rise higher" he Duel Spirit informed him "triumph and disaster, you must learn to treat those two imposter just the same." It was amazing how well Kaibaman could speak to a person without actually looking at them, you had to come up to his level for that. "That battles you are fighting now have higher stakes than before" the Duel Spirit stated "you are aware of this, but be warned, those who threaten your new friend Hakuno Kishinami are far more dangerous than you realise." This made Jaden's blood run cold "while their leader's goal is noble, as long as humans as they are now exist it cannot be achieved" the Duel Spirit explained. "Remember that while you do not have to fight alone you must also let him know that despite all the pain and hardship you are also there for him through it all." Kaibaman was actually rather passionate, it showed "Even if it is the smallest of difference do not lose hope, rise, no matter how many times you fall."

Unlike the Slifer Red Bastion could not see Duel Spirits, At times he was envious of those who could. the Ra Yellow himself had learned whenever Jaden or Chazz would be conversing with one ad from what he saw Jaden was showing all the symptoms of conversing with a Duel Spirit. " _I just hope whoever it is they are not giving Jaden any bad news_ " Bastion thought, Jaden missing out on a duel was enough to upset him, but given the situation of his last challenge it was more concerning since someone had opted to stay behind, though Bastion suspected that Professor Stein was fine.

Amused by what was going through Bastion's head Kaibaman chuckled "you have a good friend over there, just make sure you let him know you appreciate his efforts" the Duel Spirit informed Jaden. "If not he will feel a little too insignificant to your group, which he is not" Kaibaman explained.

That last part made Jaden himself chuckle "don't worry, we won't ever let Bastion feel that way" he assured Kaibaman. "Thanks for helping me out again, I really needed that" the Slifer Red thanked the Duel Spirit. "So I take it you aren't Kaiba since he is still on Duel Academy" Jaden inquired.

"I am Kaiba yet I am not Kaiba" Kaibaman replied "I am the same person but not of the same existence" the Duel Spirit explained. "I am the ally of justice he sought to create when he made this card in homage to himself, it was rather arrogant" he stated and chuckling at the irony of what he said. "But I'm afraid my time here draws to a close" Kaibaman informed Jaden "there is much work for me to do back there, remember to take care of yourself _and_ your friends." With this said Kaibaman instead of vanishing opted to leap out of the copter and vanish as he was falling into the ocean.

Jaden couldn't look off into the ocean to see where Kaibaman had vanished exactly since like the rest of the students he was securely strapped to his seat. "Jumping off into the ocean and vanishing before you reach the waters surface is a cool way to go" the Slifer red noted with awe in his voice.

"Jaden, I think that's been done before" the Bastion stated solemnly. "Are you suggesting that you just watched a Duel Spirit steal a scene from a classic JRPG or were you in fact talking to the protagonist of the tenth instalment in a series that doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'final'?"

Now unlike most who slacked off, Jaden only had Duel Monsters on his mind, so the reference that Bastion made flew straight over the Slifer Red's head It could have gone through it and had the same effect as well. "Well he does belong as the rival or main character from one of those games" Jaden reflected recalling there was indeed a video game released where you after a long grind unlock and play as Kaibaman who himself had been a secret boss. Not that Jaden played it much, he only bought the game so he could enter the draw to win a rare card "yeah he is I guess" Jaden replied.

* * *

A frown Meltlilith worked its way onto her face "Why now that those new Servants are here threatening Sempai do we have to wait?" The sentiment behind those words was shared by the other members of the Sakura five, not that they were arrogant enough to complain, that was just Meltlilith.

"There is no need to be so anxious Meltlilith" Violet the most mature and responsible out of the five answered her younger sister. "If Hakuno Kishinami were truly in any real form of danger do you believe for one second any of us BB included would just be biding out time like how we are now?"

The truth behind that rankled Meltlilith's ego "I can only speak for myself, how am I supposed to know if you love sempai just as much as I do?" The Alter Ego replied, Meltlilith did not like being wrong nor did not like being looked down at "I just want to express my love to Sempai already."

Violet's eyes grew cold at this statement "if you could even call that love" she rebuked. "You would not take into account Hakuno's own feelings deeming yours to be the only one's that are correct" she stated "taking him into your being where you will keep him all to yourself for all eternity."

"That is the love that I can offer Sempai" Meltlilith declared not in the least bit ashamed "I already love Sempai so much that I do not need to talk to him about it, the pleasure I gain from touching Sempai is already unneeded. I love him so much that I do not need a mutual understanding." Despite giving this declaration for the hundredth time Meltlilith was far from done "unlike the rest of you my core is only made up of devotion to Sempai, my love is the only thing he will need and I will protect him from all foreign bodies for all eternity" the Alter ego gushed like a lovesick schoolgirl.

Most of the other Alter Ego's just ignored this however the smallest and most friendly of them decided that this speech was worth of applause. "Onee chan you really do love sempai very much" the non radical Sakura Kazuradrop stated in a cheerful and childish manner "then again we all do."

"I'll protector Sempai" Kinprotea said in a very sweet tone "then I'll earn his love instead of forcing it from him" the little girl declared. "Then" the Alter Ego looked at her holographic true form "I'll be able to share Sempai's warmth and love, and I'll never have be cold or lonely again" she stated.

Violet could not help but roll her eyes at her younger sisters antics, whenever their conversations turned to speaking about Hakuno Kishinami they ended up caught up in their own delusions and fantasies. Not that the Alter Ego could blame her fellows for doing so. She too was just obsessed with Hakuno Kishinami as the other members of the Sakura five were, if not more so. She wished to keep the former NPC to herself, to be the one to have control over him, to monopolise Hakuno Kishinami for lack of a better word. But unlike the other's she did not get caught up in such a fantasy, they had to share him. BB would not allow any single one of the Alter Egos to have sole access to the Champion of Moon Cell, and once their creator obtained a certain ring that had power over SERAPH they could all be with their Sempai. Violet wished BB would be able to achieve this goal quickly.

"Still" she began "there is this Duel Spirit or whatever he is, now taking active part in this whole situation, annd he might have taken an interest in Hakuno Kishinami" Violet explained. Seeing that she now had her sister's attention Violet continued "for now I suggest we just observe his actions." The reactions from the other four Alter Egos were as Violet hoped they would be. All four of them had snapped out of their own little worlds and were now focused on something. Hakuno could distract them but the former NCP also gave them focus. That was just one reason why Violet loved him.

* * *

At this very same moment a certain masked Duel Spirit that had a fondness for white dragons with blue eyes supressed a shiver. The Duel Spirit felt as though he was now under the gaze of some rather rabid beasts that were just waiting for an excuse to tear him to shred. He was right about this.

While he hid it well, Ruler was able thanks to her being a Heroic Spirit tell that Maximillion Pegasus was indeed hiding something concerning Ruler from her. Though from how their interaction went the Maid of Orleans felt that it was not due to ill intent nor foul purpose, but that only made it worse for Jeanne de Arc. If Pegasus was doing it for ill purposes it would not strain on her own moral compass to stop the creator of the modern Duel Monster System or even kill him. However things were never that simple, the situation with the Black Faction, the Magi that were the catalyst for this mess seemed almost tame by comparison. Also the entire situation with the Yggdmillennia's seemed more black and white to the grey she was currently in. Seto Kaiba and Pegasus were not Master's nor were they involved in the Grail War yet due to the Red Faction had been dragged into it.

"A penny for your thoughts oh patron Saint of captives and soldiers" a voice called out to the Maid of Orleans. While Ruler was not overly bothered with being shown respect to her person, as a Ruler class Servant her position did demand respect and obedience from other Servant. The one who had said this lacked any form of respect and only had amusement in his voice. Whether said amusement was at Jeanne de Arc or at something else entirely remained unknown. However the Servant now made himself known assuming physical form in front of her. "You look troubled" he stated.

This Servant caused Ruler to frown, she could not discern his name nor his identity, given her True Name Discernment skill this was definitely not usual. "I know you not" Ruler stated, she was trying to end the conversation as this Servant Before her was truly unreadable and not just to her sight.

The red mantled Servant shrugged "most do not" he agreed with Jeanne de Arc "then again as a Heroic Spirit in the Grail War isn't hiding ones identity crucial to success? Our connection to the Throne allows us access to sensitive information regarding other Heroic Spirits if we do learn of the."

Such a suggestion only made the Maid of Orlean's frown deepen, either the red mantled Servant whose name and class she could not discern was ignorant or he was simply trying to press her buttons. While he was unreadable Ruler suspected that it was the latter more so than the former when it came to this Servant. "That was not what I meant" she informed him "as the Servant chosen as Ruler I am able to discern the identities of Servants I encounter." Her explanation only served to garner and amused smirk from the tanned Servant "with you however I cannot see anything" she stated.

A new voice was heard, this one more richer and full of life "you sure ask a lot of questions" the newcomer stated as he appeared out of thin air. Her wore a helmet reminiscent of some sore of eagle that hid the top of his face, his long brown hair fell neatly down to his waist. What Jeanne found interesting however was that e was wearing the same sort of card pendant that she had seen Seto Kaiba wearing. "Shouldn't a hero of your status be able to figure out the truth for herself" he challenged. Jeanne was stumped as to what the man before her was, she could not read see his name either.

"You sound like the man named Kaiba yet you are not him" Ruler noted "what are the two of you? I know at least one of you is a Heroic Spirit however I cannot sense a Noble Phantasm from either of you. Do you have some skill that you possessed in life that prevents me from knowing you?"

The masked, helmeted man laughed richly at this "did I not say that one such as you should be able to figure it out for herself?" The masked heroes reminder stung Jeanne a little "despite the age you lived in you are in possession of a sharp mind, perhaps you should try using it" he suggested.

Turning away from Ruler the red mantled Servant spoke "I thought you would be with the students ensuring their safety" he stated. "Though given that you are hear I suspect that your aid would not be required if they found themselves in trouble and that you have great faith in their capabilities."

Laughter came from the masked man who was not Seto Kaiba yet at the same time he may have been. "Yes" he agreed "my aid for them is unneeded" he informed the two Heroic Spirits "Jaden and his friends are more than capable of fighting their own battles against the Light of Destruction."

Those last three words drew in Jeanne's attention, it seemed that this man, or whatever he was knew something that most others didn't. "The Light of Destruction?" Jeanne repeated what had been said just before unsure of what to think of such a concept due to her Christian origins and beliefs.

All amusement left the masked man's face as it took on a serious expression "the Light of Destruction is the light that seeks to destroy the universe or universes, pardon the paradox of using that term" he explained. "It has succeeded on quite a few occasions" he informed Ruler rather solemnly.

"But you would leave it to a bunch of high school students to defeat it?" Jeanne was not entirely sure of the man's confidence in the boy Jaden when he mentioned the last part. "Wouldn't it be easier for someone more experienced to defeat this Light of Destruction as you put it than a the boy?"

The smirk returned to the masked man's face "that is precisely what happened here" he informed the Maid of Orleans. "Usually it is able to manipulate events so that everything goes according to plan" he stated "however it chose the wrong pair to enforce this plan this time and they have failed."

From what he was suggesting, Ruler was able to discern that, the _Light_ was part of the reason that Pegasus and Kaiba were here. Also it seemed that the Red Faction coming here did derail whatever the _Light_ had planned for this Island. In the end Jeanne noted it all came back to one person Saver.

"However, despite this those of us who seek to stop it cannot due to our nature not being able to banish the _Light_ " the masked man said. "From what I have seen an exorcism used by your nemesis can free them, but only one has the power to naturally banish the _Light_ from this world, only one."

Ruler's eyes widened in horror as the full scope of what the masked man "you mean that boy, Jaden" ruler gasped in horror at the weight of responsibility that the cheerful Slifer Red must bear on his back. "You are telling me that he is the only one capable of defeating this Light of Destruction?"

For his part the masked man shook his head at Jeanne's horror "this is not the first time Jaden has stepped up to the plate" he informed her. "Nor is it the first time those who sought destruction and domination have been defeated by the unlikeliest of opponents, do not underestimate the youth." Passion now filled the masked man's voice "without realising it, Jaden took his first steps towards being a hero as a mere child" he stated "even the deck he chose to use is known as the elemental HERO deck. As such burden of being a called to greatness has always rested heavily on the shoulder's Jaden Yuki this is the price of being a hero in the modern age, where man is more cynical. Where now evil is able to take root in the hearts of may leaving them apathetic to the atrocities that occur as long as they can continue with their normal lives, this is the true burden of heroism" he declared.

While she wanted to argue Ruler did admit that the masked man who was not Seto Kaiba did raise some valid points. Being a hero in this day and age constituted more than just winning a war or saving lives, you could not be morally questionable and had to appear untouchable to the masses, faultless as it were. Inwardly Jeanne de Arc sighed shaking her head in sadness rather than disagreement as she walked past the two of them, one a Servant the other she was not sure what he was. What Ruler was sure of was that she needed time to herself and to plan how to defeat the Red Faction.

* * *

Kaiba internally groaned as he saw the footage with his masked lookalike in it. "Something the matter Kaiba boy?" Pegasus asked a highly amused expression on his face "like how you are in two places at once and dressed up like Blue Eyes White Dragon in this footage" the old man suggested.

"I regret ever making that card" Kaiba grunted, in truth he didn't since it allowed him to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from his hand to the field of play as long as he tributed said card. But that didn't mean he couldn't complain about the similarities between him and the Duel Spirit.

Pegasus on the other hand was enjoying this, he knew that this would come to bite Kaiba in his rear at some point. "Are you feeling nostalgic Kaiba boy?" He asked "because over there it looks like what you wore when you hosted that tournament to gather all three of the Egyptian god cards." This did not get a reaction from Kaiba, he had destroyed the Duel Towers since it was a place where his hatred resided, the rival to Yugi Moto did not care to be reminded of how his actions had helped Yugi gather all three of the Egyptian God cards either. Proof that Kaiba had laid the past to rest.

"Actually that gave me an idea" Kaiba finally replied, after the events in Battle City he and Mokuba left to go build an American amusement park. While that was in America he did have a more duelling orientated facility near where they have temporarily evacuated the Student of Duel Academy. Seeing that Pegasus was a bit confused Kaiba chose to elaborate for the creator of the modern Duel Monster system. "The place where we have evacuated the Students of Duel Academy is temporary at best, I do have facilities that we can move them to until the situation over here calms down."

"Your facilities in Domino City would be too obvious" Pegasus commented "from what we are seeing on the camera's here Sartorius and the 'D' are hanging their followers out to dry as they make their escape" he explained. "That would be one of the first places those two would try to check."

The thought made Kaiba scoff "if those two will never set foot in Domino city I will have their ship sink the moment I have clarification that they are heading there" he stated. "No a two years ago I entered a joint project with Zigfried von Schroeder" he explained causing Pegasus to raise an eyebrow. "We were testing simulating duels, something for kids to have fun with before they entered Duel Academy and got committed" Kaiba explained. "The Facilities we used were on a man made Island that I own, so it would be no trouble to have them relocated there instead" he suggested.

"That is an interesting proposal Kaiba boy" Pegasus admitted "though I have to ask will it be possible, to house the entire staff and students of Duel Academy there?" Then the white haired man added as an afterthought "also did this venture of yours succeed?" This part did very much interest him.

"To your first question yes, we tried out plenty of things and had large enough facilities that we can safely house all the staff and students" Kaiba replied. "As to your second question it will be start released in about winter, we only just have finished working all of the bugs out of the system."

Pegasus smiled "oh you want to see it used before you start selling it to the general public is that it Kaiba boy" he complimented Kaiba. "You are rather shrewd, duelling with a friend without having to go over to visit is rather ingenious" he deduced the rest of what Kaiba had been working on.

An irritated grunt was the response Kaiba gave as he fished out his phone from his pocket and dialled a number before relaying instructions to his subordinates. The Blue Eyes White Dragon user then repeated the process a two more time, most likely due to having to also call the facility staff. "Hopefully that will take their mind off the fact that we just had to evacuated the entire Academy from the Island minus the security" Kiba said to himself more so than Pegasus. "The smarter ones are no doubt asking questions and will figure out there is more to it than just the Society of Light if we don't keep them distracted." This got a nod of agreement from Pegasus, It was a miracle in itself that they prevented the students -sans Hakuno's friends- from learning about the Heaven's Feel or Grail War. Even then those that knew didn't know about the Servants of the Red faction directly.

"I agree" Pegasus spoke "the less that know about this situation the better, Saint or not Ruler complies with the Rules of this bloodsport so she will kill if it is necessary." The admission was a sobering one, even if one could come to terms with it. "It is best if she doesn't have a reason to kill."

* * *

Once the Maid of Orleans was out of earshot and out of sight Archer turned to his compatriot, it was not the two of them had ever met before as the Wrought Iron Hero could definitely say that he had never met this masked spirit before that very moment when he appeared to both Ruler and Archer himself. No it was that the two of them somehow were able to be on the same wave length that they were able to artfully convince Ruler into worrying about something else other than who Saver was for the moment. "You have my thanks for helping protect Hakuno" the Counter Gordian stated.

Chuckling the masked man replied "think nothing of it" he stated "it would be for the best that the one she seeks identity remain a secret for now." the masked man explained, he did very much sound like Seto Kaiba. "That and the two of us are both Allies of Justice are we not?" He asked Archer.

Shrugging Archer replied "I guess you could say that" given his back story one would expect Archer to be more snarky about such a comment, referring to it as childish and unnecessary. But this Archer was not that broken creature that wore his face in the fifth Grail War all those years ago. "Though I would say that you make a much better one that I did" Archer stated, thinking back on his past and the mistakes he had made, including the one that lead to his death, the mistake of trusting his closest friend not to have him killed by the human court system, not that he resented them.

Archer's masked counterpart in being an 'ally of justice' scoffed at this remark "I am not as forgiving as you were" he stated. "If someone were to betray me in the way you were betrayed, even if it was by your ideals and not your friend I would not even let death stop me from setting things right."

"Perhaps that is why you are a much better ally of justice than I could ever be" the Wrought Iron Hero suggested "that sense of justice does seem to be strong though being killed in your case isn't really much of a hindrance." Archer was referring to the masked man's current state of being. "That said while I may have not held it against him, others who held me close to their hearts didn't" Archer said rescaling how even as his death drew nigh his mantle was taken up by others and the one who had lead him to his doom had been punished most harshly by those who cared for Archer in life.

Nodding in approval the masked man spoke "it is only fitting that for his actions the one who responsible is in turn, turned on and meets the fate they sought to escape." The irony of it did cause the two to chuckle, mainly for the same reason "I see that is a bit of poetic justice at it's strongest."

"More like laser guided karma, though you are correct" Archer replied using a more modern term to describe what happened. "Either way that is in the past and there is nothing I can do to change it, save wishing upon the Grail and I think I will refrain from that due to quite a few reasons."

Thee Masked man shook his head "other than the fact that there is a truth to wish granting devices or artefacts either being false and not being able to fulfil wishes or coming at some unspeakable price that defeat the point of the wish. I think I only need two" the masked man informed Archer.

Shaking his head since it seemed that his counterpart was pretending to make it a competition Archer playfully sighed, deciding to play along with the masked man. "It seems that everyone is a critic I guess" he stated before the two of them burst out laughing at the words spoken and the truth to them.

* * *

Sitting down in the allocated place, Hakuno had just finished dealing with both Jack and Nursery Rhyme, sighing the former Npc contemplated on what he may have just inadvertently unleashed. " _While it is nice that the two of them get along like a fish in water, I more concerned as to what mischief they could get up to._ " If Alice and Jack were not Heroic Spirits with immense power and potential at their disposal the victor of Moon Cell would not have been so concerned, the problem was they were. Not to mention Jack was the infamous and legendary Jack the Ripper of all people.

"Hey" a familiar voice called out to the former Npc "they'll be fine" Robin Hood stated as he materialised near Hakuno. "Despite the two of them acting and having childish demeanour they are anything but" the Legendary Green Man explained "they won't be having 'fun' while we are in a crisis."

"Crisis?" Hakuno echoed the final words, questioning their accuracy, they weren't really in a crisis as far as he could tell, Gil and the others were more than enough to crush the Red faction if they came into the inevitable conflict between the two Ruler Class Servants. What made Hakuno hesitant to face them was that for a change he was the one to hold the advantage, and a seemingly overwhelming one at that. Which was what made the former NPC cautious, most of his opponents in Moon Cell had underestimated him in one way or another. Well it was Hakuno Kishinami here and not them so that was all that needed to be said on the matter, thus the reason Hakuno was hesitant to face the Red Faction since he did not know all of their capabilities or specifically, their leader Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.

The Youth Saint was definitely a Heroic Spirit and not one to take lightly, being summoned as Ruler Hakuno suspected made a Heroic Spirit much more powerful than if they were summoned as another class. So Shirou Kotomine as he was currently known must have some sort of backup plan if they were to to go all out and attack them. Also he looked a lot like Archer, not the one before Hakuno but the one he had summoned in one of the many cycles of the Moon Cell Grail War. The hero without a name was not one who you could afford to underestimate, so despite them only looking the same Hakuno had another reason to be wary of the Red Faction's leader.

"Archer" Hakuno addressed the third incarnation of the Legendary Green Man. Seeing that he now had the servant's entire attention the former Npc spoke. "go as Assassin (Li Shuwen) ***** and Archer (nameless) to see if you can find out anything about what the Leader of the Red faction has gained because he was summoned as a Ruler Class Servant in his previous Grail War" Hakuno instructed. "Try and focus on what he has for Noble Phantasms and check to see if he can still function as a Servant with the Parameters even though he as gained a body" the former Npc added to his request.

A smirk fought its way onto Archer's face, it was not a pleasant thing to look at but, it was one of grudging respect and of amusement. "You sure thing things ahead masterr" Robin Hood stated "I ask that I you allow me to lay the forest with more traps to hinder the red faction while I do this."

While fair play was important to Hakuno, he was by no means one to do half measures. The former Npc was the victor of Moon Cell and the Sakura Labyrinth, he would use everything at his disposal in the fights that mattered. This could certainly become one of those "be careful" he warned.

The amusement and gratitude reached Archer's eyes "I will" he answered with his best formal bow. Hakuno was not sure if the third incarnation of the Legendary Green Man had gotten it wrong or not, but he really didn't care either "You can be assured of that" Archer stated as he astralised.

Left on his own once again Hakuno opened the mental link he had with nameless and Li Shuwen " _I've sent Archer to come get you, I want the three of you to try and gather more information on Shirou Kotomine_ " the former NPC explained receiving acknowledgement of his order on the other end.

Archer commented on how it was a good move as did Assassin, it seemed the two of them had similar mind sets when going against an unknown opponent. Though he also could hear the tinge of excitement that was at the end of Li Shuwen's response, it seem Assassin was getting rather excited.

* * *

"It seems as though those rats are trying to escape" Assassin of the Red commented in a regal tone "Master" she addressed Shirou "given you wish to prove your good intentions towards the Heroic Spirits that are possibly guarding Saver, would you life it if we were to snuff them out for you?"

A scoff came from Rider of the Red, Heroisms Immortal Man was getting a little restless since he had yet to get to work out since his altercation with that Lancer. "They are toothless now" Achilles stated "they are of no threat to anyone, I bet even those kids can finish of the remaining two of them now." Rider was surprised that after he said this Atalanta snarled at him in an almost feral manner. "Easy there sister" he said "I was not saying that they can't pay for their crimes, all I'm saying is that there is no point in us finishing them off" Achilles explained trying to pacify Archer of the Red.

"They tried to brainwash and control children" Atalanta snapped at him her voice rather feral and snarling. "We can't just let them escape, they almost were able to interrupt the evacuation attempt" it seemed clear that given her recent own altercation and humiliation at the hands of one of another Servant of Bows had left the Chaste Huntress with a wounded ego. What Atalanta didn't know was that the entire situation that she had found herself in after taking out that member of the Society of Light was could be blamed on Caster, right down to the member of the Society of Light as well.

Needless to say the Famous Playwright felt rather glad Shirou Kotomine had not throne him to the hungry lioness that was Archer at this current point in time. "It would be a feat most heroic" Shakespeare added trying to goad Atalanta into chasing after the remaining two members of that cult.

It did not have the effect that he desired but Caster figured he could work with the reaction. Atalanta turned her wrathful gaze at the Famous Playwright. "You!" The Chaste Huntress accused "you have done nothing this entire time, you could have at least tried to help but instead you sat writing."

This offended Caster and he was about to object that he hadn't been 'just writing' but also reading and planning scenes as well, however a look from Shirou told him to keep his mouth shut. Though the look was more 'if you say one more word I'll rip out your tongue myself' to be more accurate. So to compensate for his inability to speak Shakespeare lifted his hands forwards as if there could form some sort of barrier between him and Archer of the Red and stepped back as a show of surrender. Caster hoped this would appease both the Chaste Huntress and also the Youth Saint as well.

"Archer" Shirou Kotomine's words cut through the tension "they will pay for their transgression, however it will not be us who will deal with them" the Ruler Class Servant informed her. "Believe me the children on this Island are not that helpless as you think they are, in fact from what I have learned they are quite capable of taking on divine level beasts." Shirou would not tell Archer how he learned of this, nor would he tell her of his skill that allowed him premonitions. "I suspect Ruler was the one who convinced the students and staff here to leave the island so she could face us."

This actually confused Rider of the Red who did not hesitate to state his confusion "what?" He confusion earned a nod from Atalanta who may have not figured out what Shirou Kotomine was suggesting. "Why would she evacuate all of the student and staff from here if she wanted to face us?"

A sad smile played upon Shirou Kotomine's lips "As the overseer of the Grail War Ruler must abide by the Rules of the Grail and those of the Moonlight world. The Grail War must not have any spectators who do not belong in the moonlight world and she would be forced to kill all of them."

"That has got to be the worst joke that you have told so far" Rider of the Red spat "They are playing with some ancient form of thaumaturgy that allows them to summon monsters" Achilles explained "how can they not be of the Moonlight world that belongs to magi if they are so casually playing with it?" The question posed by Heroisms Immortal Man did have a point "There is an academy to get into this place that teaches it, I mean teaches dark ancient forms of magic, they commercialise it so tell me how can they not be of the moonlight world?" It was easy to see how he was confused.

"Because" Amakusa Shirou Tokisada began "to them that's what it is, a game, not magic, just something someone invented and used to gain money. Most by far are ignorant of the darker purpose their little game has served and what it was originally like, their game is just that to them, a game."

After hearing this Atalanta sighed with relief letting the tension out of her "at least she is not letting those children be caught up in it, I think that was the last of them who I helped escape." The Chaste Huntress did not care what happened to the adults, she only cared that the children were safe.

"I'm afraid not all of the students have been successfully evacuated" Shirou Kotomine stated. The Vision he received was of ruler asking one to give his aid, not that the Youth Saint knew what aid he could give the Maid of Orleans, however he knew how to manipulate it towards his advantage. "You see she has left one student behind, think of it as something to hold over your head since she is aware of your identity" the Ruler Class Servant lied. Seeing how it was working Shirou added "She is going to use the poor boy as a hostage for leverage against us, though mainly against you."

The tale that the Youth Saint was spinning impressed Caster enough that he had to use all of his willpower not to start clapping and congratulating the previous Ruler on his performance. The lies had the desired effect as Atalanta's rage was now directed towards a single entity, the Maid of Orleans.

"That false Saint" the Chaste Huntress snarled her hands balling into fists that creaked under the strain and pressure Aatalanta was exiting into them. "I'll" she began "I'll kill her for this" Archer of the Red snarled. Looking at Shirou she asked "is it still possible to save him or are we too late?"

Upon hearing this question the Youth Saint adopted a thoughtful expression before answering "I don't think she's done it just yet" he informed her "however we must act quickly and strike while the iron is hot." Seeing that Atalanta was about to bolt back to the Academy he called out "wait, last time you said the forest was littered with traps." This had the desired effect as Archer of the Red stopped though she was barely able to restrain herself. "Saber" Shirou looked at Mordred "clear us a path through the forest, I have no wish for any of you to fall into yet another pitfall" he ordered.

Saber in full armour snarled at him, being used as manual labour grated on the Knight of Treachery's pride a little too much. Yet she didn't wish to earn her current Master's ire and have him use one of his many Command Seal on her. So she relented and began to charge up her Noble Phantasm.

* * *

Sartorius and the 'D' had just made it back to the 'D's' boat when a beam of red light flashed across the island neatly splitting the forest in two and knocking them unceremoniously to their feet "what was that?" the 'D' asked as he got up and dusted himself off "if they were aiming for us they have definitely missed by a mile. Unlike Sartorius he had not really been on the receiving end of the insanity that had been occurring at Duel Academy Island , so he was only mildly disturbed, that and the 'D' had nerves of steel so it was not easy to perturb him at all "Well that is fortunate I suppose."

Sartorius on the other hand had been on the receiving end of such insanity the first time he came to Duel Academy and was already making a beeline for the ship "get in here quickly, they might still aim for us so we will have to move" he explained. "Unlike you I have no desire or intention to be on the receiving end of whatever that was" he remarked as he started to get into the boat "are you going to get in or do you want me to leave you behind for whatever that was?" Sartorius asked impatiently, he never got along with the 'D' even though the two of them were the first see the _Light_.

Frowning at his accomplices impatience the 'D; assumed that Sartorius was overacting and decided to walk to the boat. That soon changed when he hear Sartorius get it's engine running, and he too began to run. Ill tempered the 'D' was able to make it on board before Sartorius took off with the boat. "Once we are in safer waters and closer to the mainland I will use my phone" the 'D' stated confusing Sartorius.

Seeing his compatriot confused the 'D' took some pleasure in Sartorius not knowing what he planned but the current no. 1 Duellist decided to be even more insufferable and tell Sartorius what he was planning. "I'm going to call Aster" the 'D' stated in a malicious tone "you see he and I have had little father and son bonding in the last few years and I thought to mend that bond, by telling him what happened to his father" he explained with a more than just wicked grin.

"You intend to bait Aster to come to you since he could be the chosen Duellist" Sartorius noted before he too gained a malicious grin "then the other candidate will most likely follow in an attempt to help him, We'll kill two bird with one stone and have both Jaden and Aster under out control."

* * *

 **-Omake**

* * *

Mordred you have poor aim.

"Hurry" Sartorius stated to the 'D' as the two of them ran to the boat "that maniac is right behind us."

"Say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon card" Seto Kaiba yelled as he threw the card at them clipping the 'D' on the arm and Sartorius on the knee causing both to fall down in pain. "You thought you could escape me" Kaiba stated as his card returned to his hand like a boomerang.

The 'D' despite the pain managed to comment on what he thought of the situation "that is like one of your rarest cards, stop throwing it around. It's valuable."

Seto Kaiba scoffed at him "I'm too rich to care" the Owner of Kaiba corp stated. "Now it's time to finish you off-"

Whatever Kaiba was about to say after that was cut off as a large red beam of energy blasted through the island obliterating him since Kaiba was in it's path. "I think I got those two creeps" Mordred yelled triumphantly as she approached.

"Kaiba died!" Sartorius shouted in horror and in joy as he devolved into manic fits of laughter.

The 'D' simply was awed by the destruction wrought, in fact the too of them were so awed that the 'Light' itself had to take matters into it's own hands " _You're not human_ " it stated to Mordred " _also you have terrible aim I suggest you practice more._ "

The Knight of Treachery did not hear the second part, no she only heard the first "Stop rubbing it in" she hissed thinking that the creature before her was making suggestions towards her origins. Chrging up her Noble Phantasm again she roared "Clarent Blood Arthur!"

At this moment the Light realised that it should have followed it's followers examples and not spoke to the madwoman.

In the Background a certain Lancer was scratching his head in confusion at the scene before him "I'm pretty certain all this crazy seems familiar, I just don't know why."

* * *

 ***** Robin Hood knows who Hakuno is referring to, I just put that in there so you wouldn't be confused.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it ,I hope you did**

 **Yes before you ask, Shirou Kotomine is finally making his move, and yes he is being himsef (a complete and utter bastard) while doing it. Just to let you know despite how amiable they appear to be the Heroic Spirits with Hakuno are not aligned with Jeanne de arc just yet. Also Yes, Mordred did just use her noble Phantasm in the Omake and kill Kaiba, 'Final dead Kabia' will be coming soon as well as 'Kaiba's Revenge'.**

 **Yes Kaibaman is here to do his super Sentai stuff (mminus the Ginyu force poses, or maybe with them included), he will be important so pay attention to what he is doing. Actually I intially intended to have him appear much earlier but chose to refrain from it and justh ad Kaiba take up some of his role, now I am finally able to include Bat- I mean Kaibaman.**

 **On this note When I wrote this I planned to go up til the Trueman Arc(ending it at the end of that arc) however now I am not so sure that I should follow GX canon like that. So let me know if you want to follow the whole Yubel arc or not. Also yes despite their current 'Butt Monkey' status Sartorius and the 'D' are still part of the plot.**

 **Anyway if you like this and have any feedback you would like to share feel free to leave a review or Pm me if you have any ideas to share. As always I would prefer it if you left a review since when I am writing the next chapter it means that I don't have to keep multiple tabs open to reference all of them. Still feedback will always be appreciated as I like to know if anyone has ideas they would like to share.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
